


Ultimate SPECTRE

by SilentKL



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Benicio del Toro as Dario, Bruce Glover as Mr. Wint, Car Chases, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Dangan Ronpa 3: Despair Arc, Danganronpa stuff, Daniel Craig as James Bond, Desmond Llewelyn as Q, Donald Pleasence as Blofeld, Drama, Enemies, Fist Fights, Geoffrey Holder as Baron Samedi, Gun Violence, Guns, Harold Sakata as Oddjob, Hope's Peak Academy, James Bond Danganronpa Crossover, James Bond in Danganronpa land, James Bond killing bad guys, James Bond stuff, Jeffrey Wright as Felix Leiter, Judi Dench as M, Julius Harris as Tee Hee, Mads Mikkelsen as Le Chiffre, My First Fanfic, OOC characters, Putter Smith as Mr. Kidd, Richard Kiel as Jaws, Sean Bean as Alec Trevelyan, Undercover Missions, Various Danganronpa characters, Various James Bond characters - Freeform, Violence, gun battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 80
Words: 317,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKL/pseuds/SilentKL
Summary: Hope's Peak Academy is a highly known Japanese high school that only selects students with outstanding abilities. An alumnus named Kyosuke Munakata reached out to MI6 and the CIA for assistance regarding rumors that he and his friends heard about the school, which is speculated to be shady business. MI6 thinks the school is connected to SPECTRE, the largest and most powerful criminal organization in the world. James Bond and Felix Leiter have been dispatched to investigate the school's dark secrets.(AU, OOC, Daniel Craig as James Bond)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond or Danganronpa.

James Bond 007 arrived at MI6 headquarters getting ready for his next assignment. Right now he doesn't know the full details of the mission, he only knows that it's set in Tokyo, Japan.

Bond greeted Moneypenny who was sitting at her desk.

"Morning lovely penny." Bond said to her.

"Morning James. And thank you for calling me lovely. You're late by the way." Moneypenny said. "Is today your 'Annoy M Day'?"

"Anyone who wants to annoy M is desperate for death." Bond said.

"Well you better hope you put her back into a good mood. You know how she is when she's angry."

"Will you save me from getting killed by her?"

Moneypenny smiled at Bond. "No." she said.

"Then it was nice knowing you Moneypenny. Tell Q, Tanner, and everyone that I loved them." Bond said while smirking, causing Moneypenny to chuckle.

Bond went to the door to M's office.

Bond knocked on the door and heard M's voice allowing him to come inside.

Bond opened the door, and saw M sitting at her desk.

Bond noticed she was angry at him. "Before you go on a tirade M, no I didn't mean to be late to annoy you." Bond said, as he took a seat across from M at her desk.

"Do you show up late purposely just to get me annoyed 007?" M asked.

"No. I was busy." 

"Hmph. Well anyway, you normally don't do undercover missions. Hopefully you'll be interested in this one."

"Oh boy, I'm so excited." Bond said sarcastically. 

"Good, I'm glad you are. What do you know about Hope's Peak Academy?"

"An elite high school located in Tokyo." Bond said. "The school selects students who have exceptional abilities, they call them 'ultimates'. Graduating gives the students a high chance of earning a successful future."

"That's where your mission will be taking place in." M said. "Rumor has it that shady business has been going around at Hope's Peak."

"Yakuza business?" Bond asked.

"We're not quite sure on that, what came up with this assumption was a mysterious project that the school's been starting on and an institution called 'The Reserve Course Department'. The Reserve Course is Hope's Peak but with ordinary students and the fees for enrolling are bloody high, an estimate would be about 1,500,000 yen."

"1,500,000 yen? Sounds more like a prestigious university than an ordinary high school." Bond said. "Why so much?"

"We're not sure and we need to know why. Kyosuke Munakata is our client for this mission, his two friends will help you: Juzo Sakakura and Chisa Yukizome." M handed Bond a file about the details of the mission. "Munakata got in contact with the CIA. Felix Leiter will be working with you. The both of you will be security guards along with Sakakura."

"So it's a joint operation?" Felix Leiter is a CIA operative and a friend of Bond who helped him on various missions.

"Correct." M said. "While Munakata will be at an island working on an overseas development project for Hope's Peak, you might not meet with him during your mission. His involvement is important as he is also trying to find out what the academy is hiding. Munakata, Sakakura, and Yukizome are alumni-"

"M....this mission sounds really ridiculous." Bond argued. "I'm an 00 agent, not some boring security guard." 

"007 you've been in many ridiculous missions before, so this shouldn't be a surprise to you." M retorted. "The money from The Reserve Course is being spent on something...maybe SPECTRE."

"What's does SPECTRE have to do with any of this?" Bond asked. "I highly doubt that they're connected to some school."

"You never know 007, this school is full of mysteries right now. We do think the school is used as a front for SPECTRE, so find out if that's true." M answered. "As I was saying before Munakata, Sakakura, and Yukizome are alumni. The current headmaster Jin Kirigiri is going to be your suspect."

"If he's my suspect, then it's safe to assume that he's connected to SPECTRE." Bond said.

"Before you shoot first and ask questions later, you'll need to determine if he is. He is related to that detective family." M said. "Munakata is already suspicious of Kirigiri ever since The Reserve Course opened and he was able to have his friends become new employees for the 2010 school year."

"What's Munakata's goal?" Bond asked. "The headmaster position?"

"Correct, all he wants is the school to be safe by any means necessary."

"Alright, I'll accept the mission when do I leave?"

"Day after tomorrow. Meet with Q at Q Branch to discuss your equipment. Keep the file with you if you want to know more about your assignment. Contact me when you arrive there. You may leave."

Bond nodded and got off his seat and went through the exit of M's office.

"And James." M said his name.

Bond turned around and looked at her.

"Keep yourself alive out there." M told him

Bond nodded and went through the exit.

________________________________________

The next day came and Bond arrived at Q branch to meet with Q.

"Ah, there you are!" Q hollered.

"Good morning to you too Q." Bond said. He then noticed Q holding an assault rifle. "What that? A custom weapon you made?"

"This 007 is called the XM29 OICW." Q said while showing Bond the weapon. "Objective Individual Combat Weapon. It's an assault rifle developed by Heckler & Koch. As you can see here the top barrel is a grenade launcher while the bottom is an assault carbine. The gun is equipped with a computer-assisted sighting system with an integrated laser rangefinder, thermal night vision, and a 6x optical telescopic sight. The front magazine is for assault rifle bullets while the back is for the grenades. And no you won't be using this weapon."

Q set the weapon down on the table next to him. "Follow me."

Bond followed Q until they arrived at a table filled with equipment for his mission. His eyes caught a white 2-door sports car in front of him.

"Now pay attention 007, most cars you drove in your previous missions were European vehicles, this time it will be Japanese. You know what this is 007"

"The most overrated sports car of all time?"

"Oh grow up 007, this is considered to be one of the best sports cars of all time. The Nissan Skyline GT-R R34."

Bond looked at the vehicle while Q was demonstrating the car's features. 

"As you can see, this car is equipped with missiles, machine guns, shotguns, flamethrowers, spike stripes, cameras, tear gas and electric shock to keep people away from breaking in to your car, it also has a tracking device in case you ever lose it somehow, the entire vehicle is immune to any form of damage, and last but not least, you can make your vehicle invisible. The buttons in the car are specifically labeled, press one and it will activate the weapon you chose. To fire the weapons, press the triggers on your steering wheel, if you want to switch to the front or back side of the car just use the switch here next to the triggers.

"And the ejector?"

"*sigh* Of course you would ask that....yes 007 the car has ejector seats."

Q showed him his next set of gadgets.

"Here's your tranquilizer." Q said. "You still have a license to kill but it's mandatory to keep your killing to a minimum since you will be in a school environment. We don't want you going around killing students."

"But what if they try to kill me Q?"

"Please use the tranquilizer. M will scold you in a heartbeat if you decide to kill students."

"Unless they're a threat, there won't be any promises. M will understand and move on."

"Of course, why would I even attempt to stop you from killing a child. You're probably going to do it anyway." Q rolled his eyes and sighing. He handed Bond some documents. "With the help of Munakata, we were able to create documents for you. Your employee ID for Hope's Peak is inside. Your name for this mission is 'Alex Brosnan'."

Bond looked at his documents as well as his employee ID card for Hope's Peak.

"So I already have the job?" Bond asked.

"Yes you do, the headmaster doesn't know who you truly are, the only thing he knows is that you're from London and your name is Alex Brosnan. Oh, and Felix Leiter's name will be 'Michael Yates' just be aware of that. Now moving on."

Q handed him a pen "The class 4 grenade pen. You remembered it don't you?"

"Yes, I remember this fancy pen." Bond said while he grabbed the pen.

Q showed him the next two gadgets "Here's your smartphone, it is equipped with a camera, laser, scanner, homing beacon, resistance to EMPs, full control to your car and it's equipment, access to your home's security system, and able to listen in on people's conversations from a far distance. Use it to photograph any relevant evidence. And here's a door decoder, according to Munakata, some areas in the school require special key card access, use the door decoder to bypass."

Q showed 007 the last gadget, a black stealth suit.

"What is this?" Bond asked. "An outfit for a Sci-Fi film?"

"This is your stealth suit 007." Q answered. "Equip with high powered bulletproof armor, withstanding damage taken from hostiles. While wearing it, it'll make your physical strength stronger, and be given quicker reflexes. Wear it when you are infiltrating areas in or outside of Hope's Peak Academy."

"Pretty impressive."

"Thank you 007. That's all the equipment you'll need for this mission in Tokyo. Please 007, bring back the equipment in top notch, and please don't go Initial D in the R34 at night as well as spamming pointless pictures with the phone."

"And if I do?" Bond smirked.

"Then I'll kick your shaken not stirred butt." Q pointed at him.

Bond chuckled "Don't worry Q the equipment will be fine."

"I sure hope so...Good luck 007."

Bond walked out of Q branch. Hopefully this mission won't be too difficult for him.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight to Tokyo was going to be about twelve hours. Bond was sitting in first class reading information about his mission at Hope's Peak Academy. As mentioned before, the school selects students who are very good at a talent such as an author, programmer, gamer, martial artist, musician, and etc. They are called ultimates.

Unlike regular high schools in Japan, students are not required to participate in entrance exams, they're scouted by the faculty members. However, in order to enroll, a student has to be already in high school. In order to stay enrolled in the school, students have to pass a practical exam which occurs once a year, any failure will result in getting kicked out. Graduating will give a student a high chance of living a successful future. Attending classes isn't mandatory except attending homeroom during the first day of school. School uniforms are also optional to wear.

Bond now started reading about The Reserve Course Department. It started construction around 2006 when Jin Kirigiri became headmaster at the school and was opened in 2009. He wanted students who had no talents to enroll in the department and give them a possible chance to enroll in the Main Course. It acts just like a regular high school: Pass the entrance exam, wear uniforms, and attend classes. Something caught Bond's eye, the school wanted 1,500,000 yen to enroll in The Reserve Course. That's Bond's objective, found out where the money is going, see if the school has SPECTRE connection and the school working on an illegal experiment.

Bond looked at the information about the overseas branch that Kyosuke is currently developing. Thanks to that he was able to gain Jin's trust. Now Kyosuke wants to find out what's hiding behind Jin's true colors.

Bond started to read about Jin Kirigiri, the current headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, and a suspect to MI6. He came from a family of highly skilled detectives. The Kirigiri family was very strict, Jin was originally planned to become the heir of the family however he wanted nothing to do with being a detective. This caused the relationship of his father Fuhito Kirigiri to go south to the point of being disowned. Later in time, he married a woman named Yoko Uzuchi and gave birth to their daughter named Kyoko Kirigiri. When Fuhito heard about this he got in contact with Jin and invited him back to the family so he can meet his granddaughter. However their relationship didn't change, both of them still hold a grudge against each other. About 7 years after Kyoko's birth, Yoko suddenly went ill and was hospitalized and was at the point of dying. Jin wanted Kyoko to go with him to see her mother at the hospital so she can say goodbye to her, but Fuhitio refused, stating that detective work is more important than a commoner woman dying. This angered Jin completely and he left the family altogether after Yoko died. He never saw or heard from them including his daughter again after that. As the years went by he became an employee at Hope's Peak Academy. He was the most respected teacher at the school when his predecessor stepped down Jin took the position of being the headmaster.

Bond looked at Jin's predecessor, Kazuo Tengan. Former Headmaster now school advisor. He's an alumnus at Hope's Peak with the title Ultimate Combatant. After he graduated he served his time at the JSDF. Years later he left the military and became a teacher at Hope's Peak later succeeding Izuru Kamukura, founder and original headmaster of Hope's Peak.

And that was all the info about the school. Bond's hoping he doesn't have to kill any students but that won't stop him from doing that if they try to murder the 00 agent. He has a license to kill after all and he won't care if M spanks him for abusing it.

________________________________________

Twelve hours have past and James Bond finally arrived in Tokyo. Bond contacted M letting her know that he arrived in Tokyo. M told him to look for two people: Juzo Sakakura and Chisa Yukizome. She also mentioned that his equipment is waiting for him in a house that's he assigned to live in during his mission. She gave him the coordinates.

As Bond walked through the airport his eyes caught two people sitting next to each other. A tall muscular tan skinned guy with short dark green hair. He was wearing a white T-shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. He had a serious look on his face and was holding a sign that says

  
**"James Bond."**

Next to him was a girl with orange long hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a pink blouse with a white skirt and black flats. She had a smile on her face unlike the guy sitting next to her.

Bond walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Bond, James Bond. You guys must be Juzo Sakakura and Chisa Yukizome?"

"Correct." Juzo nodded. "Prove that you're the real James Bond. We don't want another impostor coming towards us."

Bond showed them his MI6 ID proving that he's the real James Bond 007.

"An impostor?" Bond asked.

"Yeah, some fat ass came to us trying to pretend to be you and started to sexually harass Chisa." Juzo explained.

"Juzo!" Chisa yelled out. "For the last time he wasn't doing that, he just liked how I looked."

"Whatever it was I didn't like it. If anyone does that to you they'll get a good beat down by _me._ " Juzo declared.

"*sigh* I apologize Mr. Bond, Juzo can be a real butthead at times."

"Hey!"

"Anyways....are we going to start our mission or not?" Bond asked impatiently.

"Follows us to our white limo." Juzo said. "Kyosuke was able to have a day off from that overseas branch development. He's waiting for us, he'll be our host for the mission briefing."

"Lead the way."

The three of them made their way out of the airport and went to the parking lot. Bond looked at the sky outside. _Thank goodness it's sunny_.

They arrived at the limo.

"Store your luggage into the trunk." Juzo said. "After the briefing is over, we'll send you to your house."

Bond nodded and put his luggage inside the limo's trunk. Bond got inside and saw a man with white short hair. He's was wearing a black suit with a yellow tie, black pants, and black shoes. He was holding a file with him.

"Greetings Mr. Bond." The man said. "My name is Kyosuke Munakata, pleased to meet you." He raised out his hand to give Bond a handshake.

"Likewise." Bond returned the handshake.

The Limo took off and the mission briefing began.

Bond sat next to Juzo while Chisa sat next to Kyosuke across from them.

"The mission will start Monday next week when the new school year starts." Kyosuke said. "So far what we gathered was the money that the Reserve Course students have been paying. A current total that has been spent is about 3,538,500,000 yen from 2,359 students who enrolled. It's been reported that a new project has been put into place for the new school year. A Reserve Course student will be selected into participating in this project. We don't have any additional info about the project currently as most of the information has been kept a secret to the public. Our goal is to uncover it. I made a copy of the information about this unknown project for you."

Kyosuke handed Bond the file about the project.

"Thank you. Any info about the people who are involved in this project?" Bond questioned.

"Ah yes here." Kyosuke handed him another file. "The Steering Committee. They're responsible. They've been responsible for the construction of The Reserve Course building as well as the new school building for the Main Course students which will be open in the 2011 school year."

"I see. Now this is still about the mission, have any of you heard of an organization called SPECTRE?" Bond asked.

"'SPECTRE'? Who are they?" Juzo asked.

"It's a worldwide terrorist organization. SPECTRE stands for 'Special Executive for Counter-Intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge, and Extortion'. It's the world's largest and most powerful terrorist organization. It is Led and founded by MI6's top nemesis Ernst Stavro Blofeld who goes by the name by his members, 'Number 1'. Their goal is world domination as well as eliminating me and all of MI6. I've dealt with them before in past missions." Bond explained.

"Interesting." Kyosuke said. "Have you met Blofeld before?"

"I have but wasn't able to assassinate him. He escaped in some of my missions."

"Sounds like SPECTRE means business." Juzo said.

"And they sound scary too." Chisa said.

"Trust me, they're not nice people if you get on their bad side." Bond said. "You might not think that Hope's Peak has a connection to them but MI6 does. Someone in the school like the headmaster or the Steering Committee could be members of SPECTRE."

Kyosuke started to write something on his clipboard. "I'm going to find out more about this SPECTRE group."

"I've been told that you don't trust the Jin Kirigiri." Bond said to Kyosuke. "Why is that?"

"There's something about him." Kyosuke answered. "I looked at his background info and all I got was his history with his family and becoming a teacher at Hope's Peak. I was able to get his resume info and he had no background of past work experience. Kirigiri's predecessor Kazuo Tengan had a better resume than this guy, so did the first headmaster Izuru Kamukura. I view Kirigiri as a bad leader, wanting a lot of money from the Reserve Course. It's like he only cares about money. I don't know if it's going into the project or what but we'll find out."

"And you'll be becoming the headmaster once we finish our mission, correct?"

"Yes, but that's not the main reason. I want this school to have a safe environment."

"How long ago did you guys graduated?" Bond asked the three.

"About a week ago." Chisa replied. "Our school years were probably the best times of our lives!"

"Agreed." Kyosuke nodded. "I didn't think I was going to have close friends like you two."

"Remember the time when we graduated, we thought we were a strange trio?" Juzo asked.

"Yeah haha!" Chisa laughed.

"What are your guy's talents?" Bond asked them.

"Ultimate Student Council President." Kyosuke answered.

"Ultimate Boxer." Juzo answered.

"Ultimate Housekeeper." Chisa answered.

Bond nodded his head at their answers.

During the rest of the trip, they started to do small talk, the trio wanted to know more about Bond's previous missions. One of the missions that Bond told them about was him going after a man named Emilio Largo. Emilio was the second-in-command of SPECTRE being known as Number 2. Emilio was developing a NATO project called Operation Thunderball. Bond was assigned to eliminate him before he fulfilled his operation. However, Bond didn't kill him, a woman named Domino who was Emilio's mistress, shot and killed him with a harpoon gun.

Bond learned about the trio's backstory. Juzo told his story about his boxing career. He won every boxing competition he participated in. Kyosuke and Chisa we're there to witness them all. He won a bunch of world championships and became the undisputed world champion. Chisa told Bond about Juzo being violent at times, as he thinks violence is the problem solver.

"How else are they going to learn?" Juzo argued. "It will be a way to get my point across."

"What if you get arrested one day? They ain't no way I'm bailing you out!" Chisa retorted.

"How would he defend himself from someone who wants to kick his ass?" Bond countered.

"Yeah Chisa how?" Juzo smirked.

"Don't encourage him Juzo. Keep the violence low please, both of you." Kyosuke demanded.

"No promises." Juzo said.

"Same here." Bond said. 

Kyosuke shook his head while Chisa sighed.

_Great another Juzo._ Chisa thought.

Kyosuke told Bond about his time as the student council president. He was able to gain friends from the student council there but he viewed them as acquaintances while he viewed Juzo and Chisa as close friends. Due to his title, he started his development of the overseas branch after he graduated. He had everything planned out for it before he graduated.

Chisa told Bond about her time in Hope's Peak. She met them at Hope's peak when they became classmates. She mentioned that she was scared of being around Juzo because of his violent behavior, but then started to get used to him. Chisa really cares about Kyosuke and Juzo, she'll do anything for them. It's one of the reasons why she's participating in this mission in the first place.

________________________________________

They finally arrived at Bond's house. It's was a big house. A big normal sized house, not a mansion. There was a driveway which led to the garage. Cameras were placed around the house.

Bond got out of the car and said goodbye to them. Kyosuke said that he'll probably won't see him again until the mission is over. Bond understood and said goodbye to them. After Bond got his luggage, the limo left.

Bond looked at the house. He liked it. He was glad that he wasn't in a crappy home. He got his key that MI6 has given him and went inside through the front double doors.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And then he saw someone standing at the end of the hallway staring at Bond.


	3. Chapter 3

After Bond entered his house, he spotted someone standing in the darkness at the end of the hallway. He grabbed out his PPK and pointed it at the person.

"You picked the wrong house to break into." Bond said.

"Is that how you treat someone who worked with you over the years James?" The person said.

Bond recognized the voice. "Felix Leiter."

Felix revealed himself as he flipped the light switch on. "The one and only. Hello James. How was your flight?"

"Long. I read about the school during the trip."

The two of them made their way to the living room.

"Were you already briefed about your mission?" Bond asked.

"I was, yesterday." Felix answered.

"Where will you be staying at?"

"Across the street, we're going to be neighbors."

Felix grabbed a key out of his pocket.

"Take this, it's a key to the basement. That's where your equipment is, as well as the car keys. Your security outfit is there too."

Bond nodded and took the keys.

"Thank you." Bond said.

"No problem." Felix walked towards the double doors. "I'll be at my house contact me if you need to talk about anything."

"Will do. See you later Felix."

Felix said bye to Bond and left.

Bond sat on the couch and started to read about The Steering Committee. Group of expert scientists formed in 2006 when Jin Kirigiri took the headmaster position. The first thing they started was developing The Reserve Course Department. A year later they started to develop the new Hope's Peak building which is expected to be open in the 2011 school year. Around 2008 they became pretty quiet until The Reserve Course building opened in the 2009 school year. He then looked at the names of the four prominent members of The Steering Committee. Not much information, only their age, and the university they graduated in.

**Teiji Tobe: Age 62. Graduated from University of Tokyo.**

**Daisuke Uranishi: Age 49. Also graduated from University of Tokyo.**

**Fujio Tsuge: Age 70. Graduated from Harvard University.**

**Kitahachi Oshima: Age 53. Graduated from University of Oxford.**

No background on past work experience. _Strange._ Bond Thought. _No info on their work experience including Jin Kirigiri. How did these guys get jobs here?_

Bond finished reading. Three days before his mission starts, he might as well do something. He decided to head down to the basement. Bond went through the kitchen where the basement door was, he walked down the stairs and turn on the light. There he found his gadgets laying on a table and a bag. Bond went to the bag and open it and saw his security clothes including his Hope's Peak employee ID. Alex Brosnan was written on it and had a photo of Bond taken from MI6. He took the bag of clothes and left the basement.

He was now upstairs in his room trying on the clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror.  
His security outfit was dark blue with a white dress shirt and a black tie. On the back of the suit said

**"Hope's Peak Security"**

Bond took off the clothes and went back to his casual outfit. He doesn't know what to do next. He wished his mission started tomorrow and was hoping it won't take him years to finish. Felix told him that his car keys were in the basement. _Maybe I should take my car out for a spin._ Bond thought.

He went back to the basement and got his car keys. Before he went to the garage, he locked the doors up and setting up the security system making sure no one breaks in. Bond went to the garage and noticed the white Nissan Skyline GT-R R34. Bond activated the car and got inside the driver's seat. The car keys had a button to open and close the garage door. Bond drove out of the garage after the garage door opened. After he closed the garage door and got on the road, he took off.

Felix witnessed it while looking out the window inside his house. _Don't go speeding James._


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday now, the first day of the 2010 school year in Japan. James Bond got dressed in his security outfit. He was ready to start his mission now. Yesterday Felix advised Bond to not take his car to the school in case of unwanted attention occurs.

Bond exited out of his house after he locked it up. He walked across the street to Felix's house while noticing Felix's black Toyota Crown sedan. Felix saw Bond walking towards his house. He grabbed his car keys and exited his house. After Felix locked the front door, he walks to his Toyota while Bond followed him to his car. They then got inside.

"Sakakura wants us to spectate the entrance ceremony just so we can listen to Kirigiri's speech." Felix said.

"When will it start?" Bond asked.

"It'll start around 8:45, right now it's 7:10 and the trip down to Hope's Peak is about 20 minutes depending on traffic. So that'll give us about 1 hour and 15 to twiddle our thumbs around." Felix explained.

"Alright, let's go." Bond said. 

Felix drove the car out of the driveway and drove down the street.

"Sakakura contacted me before you arrived, he'll be waiting for us in the parking lot in front of the passageway to Hope's Peak. Kirigiri wants to introduce himself to us. According to Sakakura, he has a thing for foreigners." Felix said.

"A good thing or a bad thing?" 

"We'll have to wait and see."

________________________________________

After they got to Hope's Peak Academy, they drove through the parking lot and parked the car. They saw Juzo and Jin standing on the sidewalk. Behind them was the entryway to Hope's Peak. Jin waved at them wanting to introduce himself.

"Hello there! I'm Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. You guys must be Alex Brosnan and Micheal Yates correct?" Jin bowed to them.

"Yes." Bond bowed back. "I'm Alex Brosnan."

"And I'm Michael Yates, nice to meet you." Felix bowed.

"Same here." Jin said. "I'm hoping the both of you will enjoy working here at Hope's Peak. Meet me in my office if you guys ever want to talk."

"We'll look into it." Bond said.

"All of you follow me, I want to show you guys the new Hope's Peak building which will be opening next year. It's located on the east side of the campus." Jin said.

"Lead the way." Said Bond.

Bond, Felix, and Juzo followed Jin through the school courtyard. As they were walking, they witnessed a big tower like building and a few other buildings surrounding the tower. 

"This is the new building." Jin said. "The exterior is finished. All there's left is the interior which is halfway done. We'll all be going there next year. The old building will be an exhibit to the public."

Jin turned to face Bond, Felix, and Juzo.

"The ceremony will start in 1 hour and 5 minutes, it will be held in the gymnasium. I'll see you guys there. I gotta take care of everything for it. Sakakura can you give them a tour of the place so they don't get lost?"

"Sure thing."

"See you guys later."

Jin walked away leaving the three of them alone.

"And that was Jin Kirigiri." Juzo said while grabbing two things out of his pocket. "This is a map of the campus. I'll still give you guys the tour, just so we can act natural."

Juzo handed both Bond and Felix a Map of Hope's Peak Academy.

"Let me show you where The Reserve Course building is."

________________________________________

The trio went to The Reserve Course building looking at the front entrance. The building was located on the west side of the campus. Bond and Felix noticed the students walking towards the building and some hanging around outside. While The Reserve Course students wear a black uniform, the Main Course students wear a brown uniform. There's one important rule, the Reserve Course students aren't allowed to enter the Hope's Peak building. If the student has a legit reason whether is to meet with Jin or has a faculty member with them, they can enter the building.

Located on the south side was the dorms. Every student obtained one of their own except the Reserve Course. Students can use it as a home if they choose to unless they want to live in a place of their own. If a student gets suspended or expelled, the faculty will do a dorm inspection to find any possession of weapons or any illegal items.

And now they arrived at the Main Course building located on the north side. The building was large but not as large as the new building, it had a historic look to it. Juzo mentioned that the building was used since 1934. Just like the new building it had a few other facilities surrounding it. Before they were about to enter they heard a girl yelping.

"Eep!" The girl yelped

The trio stared at the girl who tripped. Bond decided to do a good deed by helping her up.

"You okay?" Bond asked as he helped the girl up. Bond noticed that she's a Hope's Peak student.

"I-I am. thank you, n-no one has helped me up before when I trip all because of g-gravity hating me." She said.

"I see, I'm glad you're not too hurt."

"T-thanks again..." Mikan looked at Bond's name tag. "...A-Alex Brosnan." She said as she bowed.

"You a first year?" Juzo asked.

"I am." She answered.

"Do you need help getting to the ceremony or perhaps escort you there in case you trip and fall again?" Juzo asked

"N-No that's quite alright b-but thanks though. I-I'm used to tripping all the time." She said to him.

"Well alright then, just be careful." Juzo told her.

She bowed again and went inside the school.

"The ceremony is going to start soon." Juzo said while glancing at Bond and Felix. "We'll end this tour now and you guys can study the place with the maps I've given you."

The three of them went inside the school. Once they arrived they noticed the halls becoming crowded. Some of the upperclassmen were hanging around in the halls chatting with their school friends while first-year students head towards the ceremony.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

unbeknownst to the three of them, a male student was looking straight at Bond like he knew him a long time ago.


	5. Chapter 5

The ceremony started. Bond, Felix, and Juzo looked at the first year students who were called the 77th Class. Some students stood out since they weren't wearing their uniform. Chisa walked up to the trio with a smile on her face. Instead of her pink blouse, she was wearing a blue suit followed by a blue skirt, black stockings, and black mid-heel shoes.

"Hey guys!" Chisa greeted.

"Hey Chisa." Juzo greeted back. "Do you know where you'll be teaching?"

"Class 77-B, I'm going to be an assistant teacher." Chisa said.

"Do you know who's teaching the class?" Bond asked.

"Koichi Kizakura. From what I've heard, he and Kirigiri are close friends and both of them worked here since 2003."

Their conversation ended when Jin Kirigiri arrived along with a muscular long-haired man wearing a black suit and blue tie and a cow like mask with red eyes and horns. 

"Who's that with Kirigiri?" Bond asked.

"That's Kenta Hirayama, also known as the 'Great Gozu'. He's Kirigiri's bodyguard." Juzo explained.

"He was also a student here, Class 69. His title was Ultimate Wrestler." Chisa said.

A female teacher went the podium to introduce Jin Kirigiri.

"Students of Class 77, I would like to welcome the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri!"

Class 77 started applauding Jin Kirigiri. He went to the podium and adjusted the microphone.

"Greetings Class 77. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy. At this school, all of you are here for a reason. We're glad that you didn't turn down the invitation from going. All of you should be grateful for being here. I'm confident that you students will live in the future filled with hope."

Jin started to explain the guidelines of the school. Bond and the group already knew the rules so they didn't pay attention. Jin pulled a notebook called "Student Handbook". He told the students that it contains information about the school such as regulations, maps, and etc. It also contains a calendar, Jin told the students that it's mandatory to use the calendar in case of anything important is happening such as practical exams. He mentioned that the handbooks are sitting in their assigned dorms waiting for them. Jin went on about the practical exams that occur once a year, classes being optional to attend except homeroom on first day, students being able to leave campus and focus more on their talent, and basically everything that Bond and the group already learned.

"You are allowed to enter The Reserve Course building located in the west side of the campus. However, Reserve Course students aren't allowed in this building unless they're with a faculty member or have a clear reasoning. If you want to meet with them, do it somewhere else other than here. Now since you're a huge class, we decided to separate all of you into two separate classes: class 77-A and 77-B." 

Jin pointed at two teachers on the right side of the gym standing behind a desk. "After this ceremony is concluded, all of you are going to form a line. Male students will line up in front of Mr. Kizakura and female students will line up in front of Ms. Yamazaki. Once you approach them, state your name and they'll give you the keys to your dorm and hand you your class schedule. All of you are expected to show up in your homeroom in 1 hour and 30 minutes. Don't worry about being late, I'm expecting teachers to go easy on all of you if you have a good attitude. That is all ladies and gentlemen of Class 77, I'm looking forward to seeing all of you getting comfortable here. Thank you."

And that concludes Jin Kirigiri's speech. Students started clapping their hands while the same female teacher who introduced him came back to the podium.

"You may now obtain your keys and schedule." 

Students got off their seats and formed a line to get the belongings.

"Hope I don't deal with any hard students." Chisa said.

"You'll be fine Chisa." Juzo said.

"So I guess we'll just roam around now?" Bond asked.

"Yeah you guys can go, just act natural. Don't hesitate to contact me for anything." Juzo said.

Bond nodded and left the gym with Felix and went outside to the front entrance.

"That guy that came with Kirigiri, what do you think of him?" Bond asked.

"He stood out like a sore thumb. This is my first time seeing a principal having a bodyguard. It makes him look suspicious including Kirigiri." Felix answered.

"Let's keep a sharp eye on them and that Kizakura guy that Chisa mentioned." Bond said. "I know they're talking about us behind our backs. That smile of his when we first met him looked bloody fake. Let's split up, contact me or Juzo if you see anything worth wild."

Felix nodded as the two of them went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 6

Bond was bored, very bored. He kept on questioning himself on why he accepted this mission. No killing, no fighting, nothing. It's been four hours after the ceremony and Bond had found nothing suspicious. He could've sneaked in somewhere to do his investigation but he didn't want to risk getting caught, anyone could be watching him. He decided to have a seat on a bench in front of a fountain. Bond looked at his watch, the time was 12:37 pm. While Bond was sitting, he saw a girl with short length light pink hair walking towards the fountain while looking down on a pink Game Boy Advance. She was wearing a Hope's Peak uniform. Bond noticed that she was playing a video game, her eyes were glued to it, not caring about the surroundings around her, she didn't even notice Bond looking at her. She sat on the other side of the fountain. _Should keep an eye on her, could be suspicious_. Bond thought.

"Uh..hey." A young voice said.

Bond turned to his right where the voice came from. It was a small looking boy with short brown hair wearing a Hope's Peak outfit.

"I know exactly who you are." The boy said.

Bond immediately got off his seat and directly stared at the boy.

"You're Ja-" Bond pressed his hand towards the boy's mouth preventing him from saying his real name. Bond looked at the girl again making sure she didn't care about what's happening near her.

"Shhh, who are you? And how do you know me?" Bond whispered. He removed his hand from the boy's mouth so he can answer his question.

"You're James Bond 007." The boy whispered. "MI6's top agent. I'm Yuto Kamishiro the Ultimate Secret Agent, first-year student. I saw you walking down the halls with those two other security guards before the ceremony started. I've heard a lot about you and you've become a huge inspiration. I view you as a hero and one day I'm hoping that I can join MI6 and become your apprentice after I graduate."

"I see, nice to meet you. But you don't need to worry about becoming my apprentice, I'm not into that kind of thing."

"Are you sure? I think you should reconsider."

"Make my day then."

"Ok, I'll hide behind this tree over there. Watch me."

Yuto walked over to a nearby tree and went behind it.

This didn't impress Bond though. "So we're playing hide and seek now?"

"Yup." Yuto said behind bond. Bond was shocked, he just witnessed Yuto walking behind a tree and suddenly he's standing right behind him.

"Impressed?" Yuto asked.

"Hmm, not only you're the 'Ultimate Secret Agent' but you're also the Ultimate Teleporter."

"Haha!" Yuto laughed. "During introductions in class, some student said that. He thought I was lying when I showed them my teleportation."

"Can you fight?"

"I'm studying martial arts at the moment. I've haven't held a gun before."

"You will be when you join MI6, and you'll know what to do with it."

"I know. By the way, what's your business here? Is it a mission?"

"Yes and it's a classified hush-hush type of mission. You're too young to be involved."

"Then I'll guess I tell everyone about you then." Yuto smirked

Bond opened his suit revealing his PPK. "That will be a big mistake kid. My license to kill people hasn't been taken away."

Yuto raised his hands. "Relax I'm only joking."

"Good." Bond said while hiding his gun. "Cause I know who you are now. Since you made an interesting greeting, don't expect me to trust you. You're on my 'keep an eye out list'."

Yuto nervously laughed. _Note to self, don't joke with Bond._

"It's been nice talking you Brosnan." Yuto said while winking "If you ever need assistance, you know who to call."

"Ghostbusters?"

Yuto laughed, knowing the joke was funny.

"I'll think about it." Bond said. "If I'm having difficulty with this mission of mine then I'll talk to you, maybe."

"Cool, see you later then." Yuto said while waving goodbye.

While Yuto walked away, Bond sat back down to his seat. He noticed the girl still sitting at the fountain. _That girl really loves her game. Good, I'm glad she didn't care about this conversation that occurred just now. I wonder how M will treat Yuto when he joins MI6._ Bond then chuckled to himself. _The look on her face when she witnesses his disappearing skills._

________________________________________

Unlike Bond, Felix was used to undercover missions. He's used to boredom, that's the point of these type of missions. He was sitting on a bench observing the new Hope's peak building until someone walked towards him.

"Excuse me." The voice said.

Felix turned to his left and saw a girl calling out on him. It was a young girl with short bob cut red hair holding a camera, she was wearing a Hope's Peak uniform.

"Can I help you?" Felix asked.

"My name is Mahiru Koizumi the Ultimate Photographer. I was wondering if you were comfortable of me taking a picture of you."

Felix looked around making sure that this isn't a trick. "Is this a setup?"

"N-no. Why would you think that?"

"Just because I'm a foreigner, doesn't mean I want to be messed with."

"I'm not setting you up. I like foreigners coming here. My dream is to travel around the world and snap photos during my trip. I also want to take many pictures here at Hope's Peak as possible so I can create a photo album." She politely explained.

"Alright, how about the new building as the background?"

"Cool! Sounds perfect!" Mahiru happily said.

Felix and Mahiru walked together and stood a few miles away from the new building.

"Say cheese!" Mahiru said as she took a picture of a smiling Felix Leiter.

"How did it look?" Felix asked.

"Looks perfect!" Mahiru said. "By the way, I noticed you were standing next to another foreigner during the ceremony. Do you know his name?"

"Alex Brosnan, I don't know where he is currently."

Mahiru nodded, her phone then vibrated. Someone was calling, she answered it.

"Hello?"

...

"Oh yeah sure! I'll be there."

She hung up and place the phone back in her pocket.

"A friend of mine, unfortunately she's a Reserve Course student, we met during Photography Club back in middle school. We're going to the track and field area to hang out and probably take pictures." Mahiru explained.

"I heard that The Reserve Course is expensive." Felix said.

"That's what I've heard too, I was pretty shocked when I heard about it. I told her that she didn't need to go there because of the fees but she wanted to just so she can stay close to me. We view each other as sisters, we're that close."

"Did you take a picture of the class you were in?"

"Yup. Including myself, the teacher just happened to have a tripod with him."

"If you're able to get a picture of Brosnan, show it to me."

"Will do. It's been nice talking to you mister..."

"Yates."

"Mr. Yates." She bowed then left.

Felix's smile went away after she walked away. Felix started walking around the campus continuing his duty.

________________________________________

Bond walked around the school park until he stumbled across a statue. It was a statue of Izuru Kamukura.

**"Izuru Kamukura"**  
**"Founder and Original Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy from 1934 to 1973"**

"He's a legend. Mind if an old man observed the statue with you?"

Bond turned to the source of the voice coming from his right. It was an elderly man with upswept gray hair including a mustache and beard. He was wearing classes as well as a green jacket, white dress shirt with a purple vest, black pants, and brown oxford shoes.

"Sure go right ahead." Bond said.

"Thank you."

The two of them were now observing the Izuru statue.

"I usually come here every once in a while. If I have something to say, I say it to Izuru. It's like talking to a gravestone from a loved one." The elderly man turned to bond and raised out his hand to give him a handshake. "I'm Kazuo Tengan, the school advisor."

"Alex Brosnan." Bond said while returning the handshake.

"What do you think of Hope's Peak so far?" Kazuo asked.

"I like it, It's wonderful seeing students with unique talents meeting and getting with each other." Bond answered. "I wonder if The Reserve Course building has something similar to it."

"Ah, The Reserve Course....not a huge fan of it..." Kazuo said.

"Why's that?"

"If I was forced to say something good about The Reserve Course, it would be allowing talentless students to attend here, have a chance to hang out the ultimates, and get a chance into being enrolled into the Main Course. When Kirigiri introduced the idea, I was skeptical when he brought up the fees as well as the rules on keeping the Reserve Course away from the Main Course building. I said 'That's an awful lot of money just to attend a high school, this isn't a prestigious college.'. He understood what I said and told me that he 'wanted to have the money be funded towards the school so it wouldn't be in financial debt'. But....Hope's Peak hasn't suffered from any money problems, yet. He talked about creating a project for the school, he didn't say what kind of project though, but he has mentioned that a Reserve Course student will be involved in it. Last year he mentioned that The Steering Committee, who are a group of scientists that Kirigiri hired when he took the headmaster position, are going to start the project this school year. And now we all wait."

"What's your opinion on Kirigiri?" Bond asked.

"To be frank he's okay, I do like his attitude but ever since he became headmaster, I started to have mix feelings." Kazuo replied.

"And this project and The Reserve Course is what caused it I reckon. Are the Reserve Course students aware of the project?"

"Only the one who gets selected is." Kazuo stated. "It will be up to them if they want to participate in it. Hopefully they won't."

"If they won't give full details about this project then I guess it's safe to assume that this project isn't worth taking." Bond said. "The students and their families will lose sanity knowing that their money is being spent on an experiment. Feels like they're being used as lab rats."

"You know Brosnan." Kazuo looked at him. "That's what I think too."

Kazuo then looked around their surrounding making sure no one is eavesdropping.

"I've been planning on finding out more about this project and see if I can find the candidate and persuade them into not participating in it. I might fail but...I'll try my best to delay the development. If I have enough info then I'll confront Kirigiri about this."

Bond nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, I'm glad someone was able to agree with me. Do you need help finding the Reserve Course?"

"No I know where it is thanks to the head of security." Bond said. "I'll be leaving, It's been nice talking to you."

"Same here, have a great day." Kazuo bowed.

Bond bowed back and left Kazuo alone with the statue of Izuru Kamukura

________________________________________

Kyosuke stood outside of the construction of Hope's Peak overseas building. He just got done reading a brief history of SPECTRE and is planning on contacting Chisa or Juzo about their backstory. He's been thinking about those two, including Bond and Felix. The person that is worrying Kyosuke the most is Chisa. Ever since they met, Kyosuke was always happy to have her company, including Juzo's.

Kyosuke has zero siblings in his family. To him, the only sibling he has is Juzo. He views him as a brother, a big brother, a brother that would protect their young ones. And Chisa....is a girl that he fell in love with. Because of her kindness, Kyosuke gained feelings for her and hope for one day confess to her. In the past, he told Juzo about this. He wanted him to keep it a secret to which Juzo agreed and he also wanted him to promise if that if he ever floats to the skies, he wants him to take care of Chisa while he watches over them, to which he also agreed.

Kyosuke was glad that he's was able to contact MI6 and the CIA for this mission, without them, he didn't think this mission would be accomplished.

His phone vibrated, he took it out of his pocket to see who it was. It's was Chisa Yukizome according to the caller ID.

"Hello?" Kyosuke said.

_"Hey Kyosuke, just reporting in."_ Chisa said. _"First day went well for me."_

"I see, I'm glad to hear that. What about the others?"

Chisa explained to Kyosuke about Bond's conversation with Yuto and Kazuo as well as Felix's conversation with Mahiru. Chisa mentioned that Mahiru is one of her and Kizakura's students.

"Interesting." Kyosuke said. "I didn't expect the school advisor to have trust issues with Kirigiri."

_"Should we get him and that secret agent involved?"_ Chisa asked.

"No." Kyosuke instantly said. "I can't trust anyone but each other. I know the more assistance the better but I can't afford losing an innocent. But...if we have no choice...then I'll reconsider."

_"By the way Kyosuke, will you be ok without me and Juzo? How are things going for you?"_  

"*sigh* It's going fine, and I'm disappointment because of it." Kyosuke deadpanned.

_"So the Hope's Peak overseas development is steadily coming to fruition then, huh?"_

"You thought it was impossible? Nonsense. If one human being was doing all the work it would take them years. But I'm confident that I can do it."

_"Haha! No less coming from the Ultimate Student Council President!"_

"Don't overwork yourself Chisa. Sometimes you've been too serious."

_"Hey Kyosuke?"_

"Yes Chisa?"

_"I'm thankful for meeting you guys at Hope's Peak."_

"Ok...what brought this up?" _Is this a confession or something?_

_"Oh...It's just.....nevermind! Haha!"_

_It was about to be a confession! Damn it! I was so close!_ "Ok."

_"Have you read anything about that organization Bond brought up?"_

"As Bond mentioned before, SPECTRE is the world's largest and most powerful global criminal organization. Founded by Ernst Stavro Blofeld in 1987. His influence came from his father who became a high ranking member of another now-defunct organization called 'SMERSH', a Soviet counter-intelligence agency. I don't have any more info about Blofeld's life before SPECTRE, I'm assuming that MI6 and the CIA have files on it but it's classified to the public."

_"Do you think Hope's Peak is connected to them?"_

"Maybe, SPECTRE used fronts in different countries for their business, it could be possible for them to use Hope's Peak. If they're connected to them then I think it's safe to assume that Kirigiri, The Steering Committee, or someone is a member of SPECTRE. And this project that they're working on could be for them for whatever purpose."

_"World domination it seems like. I'll contact you again if I have anything to report."_

"Thank you Chisa." Kysouke smiled. "Be careful. All of you."

_"We will. Goodbye Kyosuke."_

"Goodbye Chisa." Kyosuke said while hanging up.

"I love you." Kyosuke said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three Months Later**

It was now July, and there were a few weeks left in the first semester of school. Jin Kirigiri sat in his chair inside his office in front of a standing Chisa Yukizome, while Koichi Kizakura was sitting on one of the couches and Great Gozu standing next to the double doors.

"Ms. Yukizome." Jin said. "Due to Kizakura's antics, you'll be teaching Class 77-B for the time being. As the state he's in, I can't afford him to teach the students." Koichi had too much to drink, and was now going through a hangover.

"Great!" Chisa happily said. "I'll do the best I can!"

"Thank you." Jin nodded. "I know you graduated just recently but I'm giving my high hopes on you. Good luck out there."

Kochi suddenly burped which made Jin grit his teeth in irritation. "Kizakura!"

"uh..yeah...present sir." Koichi said. "Just going through a hangover is all-"

Koichi put his hand over his mouth, stopping himself from throwing up.

"Don't you dare puke in this damn room." Jin sternly said

"S-sorry...I'll try to hold it in." Koichi promised.

Jin sighed and then brought his attention back to Chisa. "Anyway...Kizakura is not capable of being serious at times, so hopefully this won't be difficult for you. Just do what you can."

"Aye aye, captain!" Chisa hollered. "Yukizome won't let you dow-" She was interrupted when she slammed her fist against her own chest too hard causing her to be in pain and started coughing.

Koichi walked up to her and helped her leave the room. "Here let me get you to the doors."

Gozu opened the left door and Chisa made her way out with the help of Koichi. "Don't worry I'll be fine!" Chisa said. She then turned around leaving, Gozu closed the door after she left.

Koichi walked up to Jin's desk and leaned on it. "Yukizome is still the happy-go-lucky girl ever since she enrolled here."

"Right..." Jin said.

"And I heard that it was Munakata's idea, as well as hiring Sakakura and those two foreigners."

"Yes it was. Sakakura, Brosnan, and Yates are security guards. Sakakura is the head of security now after Ayukawa retired."

"Despite Munakata being young, his faction is increasing quickly. You know Jin...you should be careful, you don't want him to take that headmaster position away from you. He wouldn't be happy about that."

"I know Koichi....I know."

________________________________________

When Jin gets bored and has nothing better to do, he would go outside if the weather is decent enough and take a walk.

"Gozu." Jin said. "I'm going for a walk, keep my office secured and if anyone wants to see me then contact me."

"Yes Kirigiri." Gozu said.

Gozu opens the door for Jin and closes it behind him after he exits.

________________________________________

Jin walked across the school's courtyard with his hands in his pocket. Back then during summertime, he and his daughter Kyoko would go out walking around the park. Jin usually invited Koichi to hang out with them if he had the free time and wasn't having a hangover. Jin and Koichi became best friends when they met in middle school, he was the guy that Jin would open up to and was the guy that comforted Jin when his wife passed away. When Kyoko was born, Jin wanted Koichi to take care of her if anything happens to him. When Jin wasn't around to hang out with his daughter, Koichi would substitute for him. During Koichi's birthday, Kyoko wished him a happy birthday then suddenly kissed him on the cheek. This completely shocked Koichi and became terrified when he saw Jin's killer eyes staring right towards him like he wanted to strangle him and this made Koichi wet his pants and made Kyoko have a laughing fit. Jin told Kyoko to never do that again unless the boy is the same age as her.

Jin laughed at the memory when he remembered that day. In his office desk contained a picture of him and his daughter which was taken by Koichi. He missed his daughter and was hoping one day they would bring their ties back to each other. He still hated that old man Fuhito. He'll never forgive him for saying nasty things about his wife.

Jin kept on walking until he saw James Bond walking around. "Oh hey! Brosnan!"

Bond turned to see who called him and saw Jin waving. "Hey Kirigiri. What are you doing here?"

"Got bored in my office so since it was sunny out I decided to got out for a walk." Jin explained. "Care to join?"

"Sure." Bond said.

Side by side the two of them started walking. "So Mr. Brosnan, are the students here treating you well?"

"Yeah, no incidents yet." Bond said.

"That's good to hear. I had to deal with one though, it wasn't a student, it was a teacher, wasn't a big deal." Jin started explaining to Bond Koichi's hangover and Chisa teaching his class for a while.

"And you still have him keep his job?"

"Yeah and he's my best friend. For now, he'll be scouting students for class 78 as long as he doesn't do something stupid again."

"I see. How many class 78 students are coming here?"

"Sixteen. We've made a mistake by going over that limit for 77 but we decided to have them enroll here anyway."

Bond nodded at his answer. "Is the school going through financial problems? I've heard news about it and I'm wondering if its just rumors."

"The financial problem is true, that's the main reason why The Reserve Course exists. We're relying on them to keep us from closing down. Searching the talented students isn't cheap." Jin answered though Bond didn't believe him. Thanks to Kazuo's information, Bond knew Jin was lying.

During their walk, Bond saw Chisa and a group of students walking together, he noticed Chisa wearing an apron around her with her sleeves rolled up. Bond noticed Jin staring at the group and smiling.

"That's Chisa Yukizome. She graduated here recently." Jin said.

Bond didn't say anything and nodded his head in response. While he was still observing the group, Jin continued talking. "With that high spirited attitude, the students will be very comfortable with her."

"I heard Sakakura was a student here too." Bond said.

"Oh, don't get me started with him." Jin said. "I'm proud of his boxing career, but he had that aggressive attitude that I didn't like and still has it which makes me worried. I had to suspend him for assaulting a student while he attended here." Jin continued on by explaining the reason for Juzo working at Hope's Peak as security as well as Munakata's development of the overseas branch and Chisa being teacher assistant. Jin told him that the three of them are close friends and attended Hope's Peak.

"Promise me Mr. Brosnan." Jin said to him. "If you see Sakakura go Muhammad Ali on someone, restrain him or do something to make him stop. I don't want this school to have a bad image because of him."

"Don't worry I will." Bond said. _I'll have him go Muhammad Ali on you._

"Thank you." Jin said. His phone suddenly vibrated. He got a text message from Gozu letting him know that a staff member is waiting for him to meet in his office. "I'm afraid this walk of ours has to end. A staff member needs to meet me in my office. It's been nice talking to you."

"Yeah same here." Bond bowed

Jin bowed back and left Bond behind. Bond observed Jin behind his back. _Relying on The Reserve Course too keep your school open? I don't think so._

________________________________________

The sunset came. A male Reserve Course student was standing behind the fountain in the courtyard, staring at the Hope's Academy Peak building. His name is Hajime Hinata, a first-year student. There's a reason why he was looking at the building. Ever since he was a kid, he admired the academy and wanted to attend there. He thinks to himself having no talent makes you a boring individual. Due to being talentless, he was summoned to The Reserve Course. His parents didn't mind paying the expensive fee, they both work at jobs with high salary: His father being a vice president of a company, and his mother being a head nurse at a hospital. So money wasn't an issue, however being someone with no talent was to Hajime, and it was bothering him.

While observing the main course building, he's been getting flashbacks of people saying things behind his back about wanting to be a student at the school.

_"No talent and he wants to go there?"_

_"What an Idiot."_

_"He must be a spoiled brat."_

_"Does his parents want high expectations from him?"_

_"He would be an embarrassment."_

Hajime started clenching his fist and gritting his teeth in anger while he was remembering those words. He was on the urge to hit something. But then, all the anger went away when a girl unknowingly went up close to him to his right shoulder. Hajime stared at the girl, it was the same girl that Bond saw at the fountain during the first day of school. She was playing her video game on her pink Game Boy Advance. She wasn't aware of Hajime's existence until she looked away from her game's screen and stared at Hajime.

They looked at each other for five seconds until Hajime said something to her. "Are you alright?" He asked the girl.

"Y-yeah." The girl replied. "Sorry for bumping into you." She continued playing her game and started walking away.

"It's ok. Hey, that's Gala Omega you playing right?"

"Huh?" The girl stopped playing and turned around then ran towards Hajime and stood on her tiptoes. "You know it? It's a classic!"

"Y-yeah I do..." Hajime replied.

"It's a great game, don't you think so?! It's a total classic, am I right?! Say something!"

"Y-yeah you're right it is a classic!" Hajime said as he put his hands up in defense. "I've beaten the game about five times!"

"You serious!?"

"Y-yes dead serious! Cross my heart!"

The girl calmed herself down and continued playing "That's amazing. I was able to beat it ten times."

"That's pretty impressive." Hajime said.

"You know, I never met anyone who plays games as much as me. My name is Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. What's yours?"

"I'm Hajime Hinata. I'm a Reserve Course student."

"Show me your scores when we meet here tomorrow after school ok Hinata? I want to see them." Chiaki said while smiling.

"Uh..yeah sure."

"Hey!" A voice called out.

It was Chisa Yukizome, running towards the two students while dragging an overweight Hope's Peak student.

"I've been looking for you Nanami!" Chisa said.

"You have?" Chiaki asked.

"Yup! Kizakura got into an incident, so for a while I'll be teaching your class." Chisa explained. "Now come on! Let's go!" Chisa then made eye contact towards Hajime. "Huh? That uniform...are you from the Reserve Course?"

"Yes ma'am. Hajime Hinata, first-year student."

"What's the Reserve Course?" Chiaki questioned.

"It's an institution for ordinary students, they have to pay about 1,500,000 yen to enroll."

"Oh....that's a lot of money."

"Yeah, it is." Chisa said, she noticed Hajime looking at something behind her which made her concerned. Chisa turned her head around and noticed the overweight student tiptoeing away from the trio.

The overweight student noticed he was caught and started running away which made Chisa chase after him.

"Hey come back here!" Chisa yelled.

"No!" The student screamed "You can't take me!"

Hajime started chuckling while he watched the chase between Chisa and her student.

"People in the main course are crazier than I thought." Hajime said. "I thought they be more like experts. But....all of you guys have incredible talents...Right?"

Hajime stared at his left palm. "If only someone like me would have a talent."

"Hinata." Chiaki said his name. "Does it make any difference if you have any talents at all? Of course not." Chiaki started pointing her Game Boy Advance upwards to avoid the glare coming from the sun.

"Yeah but-" Hajime tried to argue but was interrupted by Chiaki.

"You guys still have the freedom. And all I have are games. But you can go anywhere you want and become anything you want." Chiaki was saying all of this to Hajime while she was still playing her game.

"Sorry for the wait!" Hajime noticed Chisa running back towards them with the student she chased. Hajime glanced at the student, he was tied up and his mouth was taped.

"Nanami, come on we need to go." Chisa said. She looked at Hajime. "Sorry about this, I need to take her with me."

"No worries." Hajime said.

"I already started another game." Chiaki said but was ignored by Chisa as she picked her up and carried her over her right shoulder.

Chisa looked at Hajime one last time. "I was nice meeting you Hinata. I'll see you around."

"Y-yeah. Sure."

"Cool! Now everyone is in class!" Chisa said as she walked away.

Hajime chuckled again until he noticed Chiaki waving goodbye at him while she was still playing her game.

Hajime looked at the school and thought about what Chiaki said. _I have the freedom huh?_

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" Hajime turned to his left at the person who called him. "Can I help you sir?"

It was an elderly man, wearing a black suit with a yellow tie. He had long gray tied up hair and was wearing round glasses with a bronze colored lens.

"My name is Fujio Tsuge. I lead the group known as The Steering Committee here at Hope's Peak Academy. This school year a Reserve Course student will be participating in our latest project The Hope Cultivation Plan." Fujio explained as he handed him a card. "Due to your student info, we've noticed you've been admiring the academy, and because of that, you've been selected."

Hajime took the card from him. "What's the project about?"

"You have the opportunity to have every single talent assigned to you. You'll be enrolled to the main course with the title Ultimate Hope. You have plenty of time to decide if you want to go through with this. More info is on the card. See you around kid, I'll be waiting for your decision." Fujio explained then started walking away from Hajime.

After Fujio walked away Hajime read what the card said.

**"Congratulations Reserve Course Student! You have been selected to participate in The Hope Cultivation Plan, led by The Steering Committee. Participating will give you a 100% chance in enrolling into the main course by giving you every talent in existence. You'll be known as the Ultimate Hope. You have until the end of the semester to decide. Meet with The Steering Committee leader Fujio Tsuge inside the administrative building to make your decision."**

_Is this for real or is that old man joking around?_ Hajime thought. _At_   _least they give me time to think about it._


	8. Chapter 8

Inside a room, a person was in front of a monitor screen, talking to Ernst Stavro Blofeld.

"A Reserve Course student has been selected into the experiment Number 1. We'll be waiting for his response."

_"Perfect. State his name."_

"Hajime Hinata."

________________________________________

Kyosuke stood outside of the overseas construction building talking to Chisa on the phone.

"It's been three months since we spoke, sorry Chisa." Kyosuke said. "This development has been keeping me away from you guys. How are things going so far?"

_"So far so good. Hope's Peak is showing off its change."_ Chisa said. _"According to Bond, Kirigiri stated that the fees from the Reserve Course are going to the school."_

"Really?"

_"Yup, and I was able to meet a Reserve Course student named Hajime Hinata. He was hanging around with one of my students."_

"Did he had a polite attitude towards you?"

_"Yeah, he seemed like a nice guy."_

"Find out if he's been selected into the project. And find out if the fees are going to the school."

_"Already worked on it, Juzo was able to print out a sheet about the fees."_

"Perfect." Kyosuke smiled. "Now we'll see if Kirigiri is staying true to his word."

_"Any more info about SPECTRE?"_

"Had no free time to look it up unfortunately....*sigh*"

_"Kyosuke you okay?"_

"I'm fine. I'm just surprised that we're dealing with a powerful criminal organization."

_"I know how you feel. When Bond told us about them, I've been thinking whether the school will be destroyed."_

"We won't let that happened." Kyosuke declared.

_"Right!"_

"Chisa...I'm sorry for putting you and Juzo into this dangerous situation. Finding out about this organization that Bond dealt with is giving me some anxiety. Who knows if they're unstoppable."

_"Calling us by our first names shows you how much you care about us. I'm thankful for that Kyosuke. But don't let your anxiety get the best of you, you know what they say 'Think about the positive, not the negative.'"_

"I won't. The overseas development will keep me distracted. If it's a success, then my ability to speak out of my mind will be increased."

_"Thus, getting rid of Jin Kirigiri."_

"Correct, and exposing SPECTRE if they're connected."

_"Let's rebuild Hope's Peak as it should be. No more illegal activates going around."_

"I'm counting on you guys. See you later and good luck." Kyosuke hung up his cell phone and looked at the building that's being developed. He moves forward and continues to work on the development.

________________________________________

After the call ended Chisa looked over at the Reserve Course building. She remembered that student's name. _Hajime Hinata. Hopefully I'll meet him again, and maybe I can ask him about the Reserve Course and see if he was chosen for that project. For now, I want to find more info about the Reserve Course._

________________________________________

Bond got a text message from Juzo letting him know to meet him at the school's fountain. Bond sat on a bench while he waited. He heard footsteps coming from his right and saw Juzo walking towards him carrying the paper he printed out.

"Here's the info about the fees." Juzo said as he gave Bond the paper and sittings next to him. "As it turns out the money is going to three parties."

Bond looked at the sheet and saw the three parties listed on the paper.

**"School: 500,000 yen"**  
**"N/A: 500,000 yen"**  
**"N/A: 500,000 yen"**

The school was earning 500,000 yen from The Reserve Course while two unknown parties got the other half.

"Bond?" Juzo called. "Do you think one of the N/A's is SPECTRE?"

"It seems likely." Bond said. "SPECTRE has always been greedy when it comes to plans. If the people work for SPECTRE and earn money for their doings that are for the organization, then SPECTRE wants the cash too."

"This school became a great environment where everyone becomes comfortable with each another, and now it's hiding dark secrets. If anyone finds out, they're silenced."

"I'm glad you guys called me and Felix for this mission." Bond said "You'll have our protection"

"Thank you Bond." Juzo smiled. "I just don't want any innocents getting hurt because of this. And I'm hoping Chisa doesn't become distracted."

"What makes you think that?" Bond asked.

"Chisa has a tendency of being very friendly with others." Juzo stated. "Right now she's teaching Class 77-B for a while and I'm afraid that she'll grow too fond with those brats."

"She'll learn why she's here, I'm sure she's not going to sacrifice this mission for her students, it would be the last thing she would want to do."

Bond rolled the paper up. "Thanks Sakakura."

"No problem. Later." Juzo said as he got off his seat and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Moments ago before Chisa contacted Kyosuke, she was working on paperwork at her desk inside the teachers' office until she got a phone call from another Hope's Peak teacher who was filling in for her. As it turned out, Chisa's class were roughhousing and acting like 'lunatics' according to the teacher. Chisa had to step in immediately before things got out of hand.

Chisa ran as fast as she could to her classroom and see's her room a complete disaster.

The chalkboard was destroyed as well as tables and chairs being flipped. There was also a big hole in the wall that revealed the outdoors of the school. Two students were having a brawl: Akane Owari the Ultimate Gymnast and Nekomaru Nidai the Ultimate Team Manager.

_Oh shoot! I hope no one will see this and finds out what's happening!_  Chisa glanced at the other students. Three of them were sitting in their seats like nothing was happening while the rest were leaning and sitting against the wall, watching the fight.

_My classroom is literally falling apart and if Kirigiri finds out about this I'm in HUGE TROUBLE!_

"What the hell do we do to stop this nonsense?" A male student said. His name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza.

_Him..._ Chisa slightly glared at the kid. Her first impression of him was terrible including the girl sitting next to him. Her name is Peko Pekoyama the Ultimate Swordswoman. During the first day of school, both of them gave their introductions to their class.

_"I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the Ultimate Yakuza."_

_"I'm Peko Pekoyama the Ultimate Swordswoman and Kuzuryu's personal bodyguard."_

_"Just to make everyone clear. One, we're gangsters. Two, we don't like being fucked around with. And three, we're capable of killing. So if I were you, be nice or stay the fuck away from us."_

Chisa as well as the whole class got very intimated by them. Koichi was a stuttering mess and Chisa noticed him shaking a bit. She didn't understand how the hell these students got accepted here and she surely didn't like Fuyuhiko's potty mouth.

Since SPECTRE had criminals in their organization, Chisa decided to keep an eye on them. Since it was a deep assumption to her, she decided to not tell the others about them. Who knows, they could be just ordinary Yakuza members in Japan. If she notices anything coming from them, SPECTRE related or not, she'll let them know.

"Ms. Yukizome!" A female student called out. Her name is Sonia Nevermind the Ultimate Princess. "The teacher fainted!" She told her. 

Chisa looked at the teacher who filled in her class. It was a female gym teacher, she was lying on the floor with a washcloth on her head, being taken care of by the girl that tripped in front of Bond, Felix, and Juzo during the first day of school. Her name is Mikan Tsumiki the Ultimate Nurse.

Chisa had enough. _That's it! No more misses nice woman!_

Chisa ran up to the two students who were brawling. "That's Enough Nidai and Owari! Causing destruction in the classroom is a serious problem!"

Nekomaru glared at Chisa "What did you just say?! We're training in realistic combat conditions!"

"That's all? Okay then..." Chisa said as she walked away from the fight. _If it's just training and doesn't involve killing then it's fine.......RIGHT?! Whatever...._

Chisa walked out of the classroom and tried to regain her composure.

Their training has gotten worse thanks to Teruteru Hanamura the Ultimate Cook. He gave Akane some special soup that he made along with an upperclassman who happens to be the Ultimate Pharmacist. Akane drank it without hesitation, her muscles size increased and her skin was glowing red. The whole class witness it all with shocked looks.

Akane roared and charged towards Nekomaru. "Here I come!"

_Hanamura you idiot!_ Chiaki angrily sighed. She was sitting on her desk playing her video game. She could barely concentrate and got a game over which gave her irritation. She decided to leave the classroom and continue playing.

After Chiaki exited out of the chaos classroom, a student spoke to her. "You decided to get out of there too huh?" The student asked.

It was the overweight student that Chisa had with her when she met Hajime and Chiaki at the fountain. His name is Ryota Mitarai the Ultimate Animator. He was working on his animation on his digital tablet.

"Yeah, everybody is crazy." Chiaki responded. "No offense."

"None taken." Ryota said

"I just don't see them coming together as a group."

"Well....people who are like us don't have to group together. If you have the talent, then your future is golden. Besides, we're just a bunch of elite high school students attending an elite high school. As we graduate, we'll go our separate ways and start focusing on our future. No reason to have friends...you'll just lose contact with them no matter what."

Chiaki thought about what he said, with her Ultimate Gamer title and her passion for video games then _I might not make any friends at all..._

Chiaki decided to respond to what Ryota said. "Well either way, with gaming being my talent, I won't be gaining any friends."

Chisa suddenly came out of nowhere and startled Chiaki while she screamed at her. "SAY WHAT?!"

Chisa grabbed Chiaki by the shoulders and looked at her with a serious look. "Don't ever say that! You can make friends!"

"Ms. Yukizome?"

"You think you can't have any friends? All because of your obsession with video games? Is that it?!"

"Huh?"

"Do you think video games are a complete waste of time?"

"No!" Chiaki disagreed. "They are not!"

Chiaki looked away from Chisa, thinking about what she was saying. Chisa smiled and continued talking. "If games are fun to play by yourself, then it's fun to play with everyone else."

"'With everyone else'...."

"Yes!"

"But what if the person I'm playing with isn't enjoying them?"

"Then it wouldn't hurt to try a different game. Games are always fun to play with others, it's a way to make connections with them."

Chiaki didn't know how to argue with that, she clutched her Game Boy Advance a little tighter. _Yukizome is right._ Chiaki thought. _It wouldn't hurt to play a video game with someone. But who should I play it with? Oh I know, Hajime Hinata! I can wait for him at the entrance of The Reserve Course Building. Besides, he plays Gala Omega too._

"Nanami." Chisa said her name. "Think about what I've said okay? Don't worry about what others think."

Chisa let go of Chiaki's shoulders. "I'll be coming back here later, I gotta take care of something. See ya."

Chisa walked away leaving Chiaki in her thoughts.

________________________________________

After Chisa talked to Kyosuke, she got a text message from Juzo letting her know about the fees. Chisa stood next to the Hope's Peak gates waiting for Juzo.

"Hey." Juzo said. "I was able to obtain information about where the money is going."

"Great let me hear it." Chisa said.

"The school is being funded by The Reserve Course but not just the school, there were two other parties being listed as 'N/A'."

"N/A? Did you guys have any assumptions?." Chisa questioned.

"One of them would have to be The Steering Committee. They had the money for developing The Reserve Course and the new building. It wouldn't be too much of a surprise if the N/A is them. SPECTRE could be one of them too. By the way...shouldn't you be teaching your class?"

"Yeah about that...." Chisa nervously chuckled. "Two of my students are having a brawl while everyone is watching. But to them, it's 'training'."

Juzo raised an eyebrow. "Ok.....just don't get in trouble because they're your responsibly."

"I won't silly boxer." Chisa laughed. "Anyway, I've met a reserve course student. His name is Hajime Hinata. I saw him at the fountain with one of my students."

"I see....did you ask him about the project? Was he selected?"

"That's what I'm going to find out. I want to find out more about The Reserve Course."

"Well good luck." Juzo said, as he and Chisa departed their ways. Since recess is starting any minute, Chisa decided to head to the fountain and see if Hajime will be there.


	10. Chapter 10

Hajime laid on a bench next to the fountain looking at the sunny sky. Ever since Fujio came up to him about The Hope Cultivation Plan, he's been thinking about whether he should participate in the project or not. His thoughts was interrupted when Chisa went up to him.

"Hi Hinata!" Chisa said.

"Ah!" Hajime startled at her unexpected greeting then rose up from his seat. "What is it miss um..."

"Yukizome." Chisa said. "How can you spend your free time all by yourself? Such a waste of time you know that?!"

"Look who's talking." Hajime argued. "You're by yourself too so yeah....there you go. Shouldn't you be teaching or something?"

"Actually I was looking for you." Chisa said as she sat next to him. "I want to ask you about The Reserve Course."

"I thought you heard about it...since you work here."

"I've heard some stuff about it such as the fees you guys have to pay. So....why did you enroll Hinata?"

"I....I always admired the academy and wanted to enroll in the Main Course. I wanted to become just like the rest of them." Hajime explained.

"So that's why you joined The Reserve Course?" Chisa asked.

"Correct." Hajime answered. "But....I can't find the resolve."

"What resolve? Did you have an option to enroll into the Main Course?"

"Uh...something like that I guess." Hajime told Chisa about Fujio Tsuge walking up to him after they left. He mentioned that he leads The Steering Committee and that they selected Hajime into participating in The Hope Cultivation Plan, where they'll assign every talent to him and give him the title Ultimate Hope.

"Ultimate Hope? Giving you every talent?"

"Yup, that's what the guy told me... But anyway, why are you so worried about a nobody like me?"

"Hinata!" Chisa yelled out as she went up to his face. "I just lectured a student and I don't want this to happen the third time! Don't call yourself a nobody, a loser, a pathetic student, or any of that nonsense!'

"B-but." Hajime tried to say something but gets interrupted.

"No buts! Believe in yourself! Just like everyone else! You got that young man?!"

"Y-y-yes ma'am." Hajime said nervously.

"Good!" Chisa smiled she then got off her seat. "If I were you, I will stick with what you have, It doesn't matter if you're someone with no talent. I'm going back to my class, my students are waiting for me. I'll talk to you again when I see you. See you later!"

Chisa started running leaving behind Hajime in his thoughts.

________________________________________

Chisa walked across the halls heading towards her classroom while thinking about the info she gathered from Hajime. _He's been selected into this project known as The Hope Cultivation Plan, and it's about assigning every talent to The Reserve Course Student, giving the name Ultimate Hope. Mr. Tengan mentioned that he'll find the student and persuade them into declining it, just like what I did just now, so hopefully that'll work. I don't want Hinata getting caught up into some sort of scam._

"Get 'em. Owari!" Chisa's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a female student shouting out loud along with the rest of the students. _Great now what?_

Chisa opened the door to see what's going on in her classroom, she noticed the lights were off and the broken wall repaired. She looked and saw a huge TV monitor in the room. She saw her classmates playing a video game while the other students watch them. She then looked at Chiaki playing along with Akane, Nekomaru, and Gundham Tanaka the Ultimate Breeder. They were playing a fighting game.

_Good, she took what I said and started doing it._ Chisa smiled at the class. She went up to her students.

"You guys playing video games?" Chisa asked.

"We sure are!." A female student responded. Ibuki Mioda the Ultimate Musician.

"Surprised Ms. Yukizome?" A male student asked. Kazuichi Soda the Ultimate Mechanic. "I build the monitor. It has 16k resolution!"

"The video games came from Nanami." Sonia told Chisa.

"She also suggested that we should play them all day." Teruteru said "And she also brought some games that she recommended to play with us."

"It has blue light display that's easy for the player's eyes." Kazuichi said as he still went on about the television monitor he built.

"So... Nanami did all of this?" Chisa asked. She witnessed Nekomaru and Gundham mashing their fingers on their controller.

"Unhand me!" Gundham yelled out. "We shall both fall into the bottomless abyss!"

"Bring it on animal breeder!" Nekomaru said as he and Gundham shoved their faces up close to the TV.

While the both of their characters attacked, they both went off the level.

"Aw right!" Akane yelled out. She won the match.

"Ms. Yukizome." Chiaki called out while she looked at her. "You were right, you make friends while playing games."

"Nanami!" Akane called out while she wrapped her arm around her. "The next round is starting!"

"Oh right. Let's get started."

Chisa smiled, happy to see her getting along with her classmates.

________________________________________

The next game that they were playing was a virtual board game. Four different classmates were playing this time: Kazuichi, Teruteru, Fuyuhiko, and Nagito Komaeda the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"I never played multiplayer before!" Kazuichi said. "I'm about two spaces from the goal." He was able to gain 2,400,000 yen in the game. "Hey Komaeda, was your luckiness at?"

"It might've run out haha." Nagito said. His current score was negative 12,000,000 yen. But then suddenly he was able to roll a 60 on dice which enabled him to move up to sixty spaces. "Well this is awkward...."

"HUH?! W-what how?! How the hell did you roll a sixty?!?!" Kazuichi shockingly asked.

"Sorry." Nagito said. "I guess my luck is still there for me."

"He was able to reach the goal just like that." Fuyuhiko said.

"Oh no! My money! NOOOOOOO!" Kazuichi screamed out loud. His money was now a depressing negative 9,999,999,999,999 yen.

________________________________________

The next game was a kart racing game. Chisa was playing along with Chiaki, Ibuki, and Hiyoko Saionji the Ultimate Traditional Dancer.

"No one will beat Ibuki Mioda in racing games!" Ibuki said with confidence.

But while she was in first place she gets past by Chiaki. "Got left." Chiaki said

"T-that was just Ibuki's clumsiness!" Ibuki said.

"To your right." Chisa said while passing Ibuki.

"No, no, no, no, no! That's impossible! What's going on?! That's it I'm tossing this at all of you!" Unfortunately for Ibuki, she gets hit by Hiyoko's power up

"Hehe." Hiyoko snickered.

"IBUKI HATES ALL OF YOU!" Ibuki screamed.

"I won!" Chiaki said.

"Great job Nanami! I got second!" Chisa smiled.

Ibuki got control of her kart. "Okay! Back on track! No one will stop me or my name isn't-" But suddenly she gets attacked by Hiyoko again with her power up.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Ibuki screamed.

"Let's play again!" Hiyoko said.

________________________________________

A game called "Bomber Guy!!!" was the next pick. Chiaki played along with Mahiru, Sonia, and Mikan.

"It's kinda ironic that it's called 'Bomber Guy' but none of the boys in this class are playing." Mahiru remarked.

"It feels like a girls night out." Sonia said.

"Well it will a bit weird if we're just throwing bombs at each other." Mahiru said.

"I-i g-gotta keep running. G-gotta keep running." Mikan said.

"Umm, Tsumiki, you shouldn't spread that many bombs around." Sonia Said.

"I'm sorry!" Mikan said.

While Chisa was watching, she started smelling something. _What's that smell?"_

The classroom door opened and revealed Hiyoko and Teruteru. Teruteru decided to cook the class some grub.

"Hey everyone!" Teruteru said to them. "I made some lunch. Who's hungry?"

Teruteru opened up the bin revealing his food. "It's Versailles-style queue de boeuf presented as meat and potato stew!"

Mahiru got confused and didn't get what he said. "Versai what?"

"Versailles-style." Teruteru said. He was going to explain more by was shoved away by Hiyoko. "Basically, it's nikujaga. I cooked it with him!"

"Wow....This definitely looks like ultimate level. Worth bringing in to a five-star restaurant." Chisa said while look at the bin.

Ibuki went up to Chisa. "It was Chiaki's idea!. She said we should have something to eat!"

"It was?"

Peko went up to the pair. "While you were away, Chiaki suggested that we should work on repairing the classroom and have something proper to eat."

"Sometimes, when I play a lot of games, I forget to eat. I didn't want to carry that burden on you guys." Chiaki explained.

Sonia swung her arms around Chiaki's neck and gave her a hug. "Oh Nanami! You're the best!"

Suddenly the ground started shaking. It wasn't an earthquake, it was something else. Gundham gotten startled by it and was in a fighting stance. "No! It cannot be! Has the unspeakable demon king who resides in the dark depths of Nine Hells suddenly gotten summoned here in our universe?!?!"

"No Tanaka..." Nekonaru said while she grabbed a drooling Akane. "It's just Owari's stomach rumbling."

"Dig in everyone!" Teruteru said. "Have as much as you want but just be sure to save some for the others. We don't want them starving to death now do we?"

"HELL YEAH!" Akane yelled out.

________________________________________

Everyone sat on the floor in a circle, ready to eat their food.

"Alright everyone! Since we got all our plates, let's put our hands together." Chisa said.

While everyone put their hands together, they all said. "Thank you for the food." in unison.

"I want seconds!" Akane demanded while she showed Teruteru her plate.

"A-already?!"

Chiaki took her first bite of the food. While she eats it her eyes widened a bit and felt some sort of sensation in her system.

"It's alright." Chiaki said.

"That's all you got?!" Teruteru argued.

"Hey chef!" Akane called out. "Thirds! On the double!"

"Have you heard of chewing? You should try it sometime like today." Teruteru said.

"It's delicious." Sonia said with a smile. "For some reason I have this grin that I can get rid of."

"Me neither! We got something in common!" Kazuichi said.

While Ryota was eating he noticed tears coming out of Nagito's eyes. "Did the food give you an emotional taste?"

"This food....helped me....on finding my fragment of hope! S-sorry give me a minute or two, I just want to fantasize my future with this food that will carry me to the gates of hope heaven." Nagito said while he was crying his eyes out.

"Okay then...."

"Hey Everybody!" Teruteru calling out everyone's attention. "I made some cold soup for you all if everyone wants them!"

"No thanks." Ibuki declined.

"Give it a rest with that doping shit!" Nekomaru said.

"Relax! Not all of them are filled with steroids." Teruteru said. His eyes caught something in his cabinet. _What the?_

"Something missing. It's one of my soups."

"Was it this one you looking for?" Hiyoko asked while she pulled out the container that Teruteru was looking for.

"That's the one! But...why is it empty?"

Suddenly a thumping noise echoed the room. It was Akane, she dropped her plate and laid on her stomach, she was also shaking.

"W-what is this?" Akane said

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Nekomaru asked while he checked on Akane to see if she was alright. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop." Akane said. "Don't touch me."

"Oh. My bad." Nekomaru apologized as he released his hands off Akane's shoulders.

"My heart....is racing...why is that?" Akane locked on to Nekomaru's eyes. "Nidai?

"Yeah?"

"You look nice."

Those two weren't the only ones who were acting strange, the entire class went odd after they overdosed on Teruteru's soup.

They all went sexual towards each other..........

But how?????

"I mixed the soup in this bottle with the nikujaga." Hiyoko admitted while laughing.

"You what?!?!" You mixed my super duper god smacking sexy soup with the aphrodisiacs?!?! ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!?!?" Teruteru angrily asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I make you angry Hanamura?" Hiyoko smirked.

The effects of the aphrodisiacs kicked into Teruteru's system. Hiyoko started to laugh at everyone's suffering.

"Saionji!" Chisa called out. "T-this isn't funny!" Chisa then passes out.

Chiaki started panting heavily, Mahiru spammed sexy selfies with her camera, Gundham tried to control himself from doing something inappropriate with his hamsters who were called Four Dark Devas of Destruction, Kazuichi tried to have his way with Sonia only to be stopped by Fuyuhiko, Mikan ran up to Peko and hugged her like a teddy bear and requested her to borrow her bamboo sword just to play with the tip, and Nagito started rambling about hope.

Hiyoko was still having her laughing fit. "Haha! This is so funny! I'm glad I didn't eat that nikujaga shit!"

While she was laughing, Teruteru went up behind her "Hey...would you like some daikon radish?"

"Huh?" Chiaki turned around and looked at Teruteru staring at the ground.

"I SAID! WOULD! YOU! LIKE! SOME! DAIKON! RADISH?!?!?!" Teruteru shouted as he revealed his pink glowing eyes towards a frightened Hiyoko.

"I-I-i'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Hiyoko begged as she crawls backwards away from Teruteru.

"YOU DARE TO SUMMON MY DARK CHEF SIDE!! YOU VIOLATED MY DISH!! AND YOU WILL NOW BE VIOLATED BY DARK CHEF HANAMURA!!!!! WITH MY POWER OF LUST!!!!! I WILL GET SOMETHING SATISFYING FROM YOU!!!!!" Teruteru advanced towards Hiyoko. "NO ONE WILL STOP ME!!!"

But then suddenly, Chiaki saved the day by performing an uppercut towards Teruteru, sending him flying across the classroom while screaming out "Taylor Swift!".

"I call that the 'Heaven-slaying Dragon Fist'. If anyone is going to 'violate' my classmates, they'll be battling with me first." Chiaki declared.

She then collapsed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chiaki woke up after her collapse. She was in the infirmary with a couple of other students including Chisa. Nagito also passed out and was still unconscious so was Ibuki. Chisa looked over at Nagito while Sonia, Mahiru, and Hiyoko looked over at Chiaki. Mikan looked over at Ibuki.

"That was so cool Nanami!" Sonia said.

"Yeah!" Mahiru agreed. "They way she punched Hanamura shows that she isn't messing around!

"Thanks Nanami!" Hiyoko smiled. "You definitely saved my ass out there."

"W-where did you learn to fight like that?" Mikan asked.

"The Heaven-slaying Dragon Fist is an attack very special to me." Chiaki answered.

"A special attack?" Chisa asked. "Was it in a video game?"

"Yes." Chiaki answered. "There was a character named 'Willy' in a side-scrolling beat-em-up game called 'Double Dragon 2'. He was a gangster and a very dangerous dude who would fire his machine gun at anything no matter what it was. Not only he kidnapped a woman, he also unleashed lead all over her body until he ran out of bullets. When I fought him, I had to use that attack against him, and I finally finished him off."

"Amazing!" Mahiru said "I've played that game before!"

"Me too!" Sonia said.

"It's a masterpiece I tell you. It's a cult classic." Chiaki said she then went on explaining how great the game was and how it made an influence on other beat-em-up games. After that, Chisa decided to have everyone to return to class after everyone has recovered.

________________________________________

Everyone was back to normal now. School was almost over and Chisa decided to pick a class representative.

"I pick Chiaki to become class representative!" Chisa said.

"What? But I don't want to." Chiaki refused while she took her eyes out of her game.

"You should. Give it a go!" Chisa said.

"Yeah!" Sonia agreed. "I think you would be perfect for it!"

"I agree with Ms. Nevermind!" Kazuichi said,

"Sounds good to me." Akane said.

"I agree." Nekomaru said.

"I got no problem with it as long as she takes it seriously." Fuyuhiko said.

"I don't mind." Peko Said.

"Go for it Nanami!" Ibuki said.

"Same here, I think you'll do good." Mahiru said.

"She saved my life, so my vote is in for her" Hiyoko said.

"I gotta give you credit for that punch you gave me. Go take the position!" Teruteru said,

"Nanami will be our hope goddess." Nagito said.

"I-I'm fine with it. She is a very friendly person." Mikan said.

"The animal kingdom will obey to your command Queen Nanami!" Gundham said

"Take it. You deserve it." Ryota said.

"Listen to them Nanami." Chisa said while walking up to her. "Everyone agrees. What do you say?"

Chiaki was thinking over this. _Should I? I mean....I gotten along with everyone it seems like. All because of playing video games.... Ms. Yukizome Thank you! All because of you I seem to have friends around me now! I'll do it! My objective will be to protect all of them from harms way! I won't fail you!_

"I'll do it." Chiaki accepted.

"Excellent!" Chisa yelled out.

Nagito clapped his hands together, which caused everyone's attention. "Wonderful. we will now worship Chiaki Nanami, our hope goddess. Let's begin our ceremony now."

The entire class looked at him strangely at what he said. Chisa kept her smile and didn't understand what he said.

"As long as Nanami is our representative, then this class will never end, and we'll show Planet Earth our religion of hope." Nagito stopped as he saw the class exchanging angry looks at him. "S-sorry, I said too much." He nervously said.

Everyone groaned in irritation and shook their heads except Chiaki while she smiled and continued playing her game. She started remembering Jin's words in his speech during the entrance ceremony.

_"We're glad that you didn't turn down the invitation from going, all of you should be grateful for being here."_

_I am._ Chiaki thought.

________________________________________

After everyone left the classroom. Chisa texted Juzo.

**"We need to meet along with Bond and Leiter. But before we do that, I need you to print out student records of Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama."**

Chisa waited for a response.

**"On it. Meet me at the parking lot where Leiter's car is parked."**

Chisa placed her phone away and left the classroom.

________________________________________

"Two criminals and the school thought it would be a great idea to have them come here?" Bond asked.

Everyone was at the parking lot standing next to Felix's Toyota Crown. Juzo gave Bond and Leiter student files of Fuyuhiko and Peko.

"That's right, and they were both scouted by Kizakura." Chisa answered.

"It says here that 'Fuyuhiko will become the heir of the family by the time he graduates'." Felix pointed out while looking at his file. "His family might be covert to SPECTRE."

"What about Pekoyama?" Juzo asked.

"She serves as a personal bodyguard to Fuyuhiko. She has no family." Bond explained

Juzo nodded and glanced at Chisa. "By the way, did you get anything from that Hinata kid you mentioned."

"Yes, The Reserve Course student. He's been selected into the school's project named The Hope Cultivation Plan." Chisa explained about assigning every talent to the student and the title Ultimate Hope, Fujio being the lead member, and the deadline being the end of the semester.

"This looks like a setup." Bond said "Whatever the real reason this project is for, it could be an advantage for SPECTRE. This school is hiding something from us that no one should know. That poor kid will be wrapped up to all of it if we don't do something about it."

"What can we do?" Juzo asked.

"Tengan said he would meet the student which is Hinata. So, we'll copy what he does. We need to find more info on the project, rumors or not." Bond answered.

"I told Hinata to stick with what he has." Chisa said. "I'm hoping he'll understand what I said."

"We should also think about investigating Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama's dorms." Felix suggested.

"Agreed. We'll do that tomorrow, I can get a master key to all dorm rooms from the security office." Juzo said. "And Chisa?"

"Yes Juzo?"

"Not to be rude, but I hope you haven't gotten distracted."

"Nonsense, I want to worry about my students."

"I'm glad, but just don't get too fond of them."

"Besides, you'll probably forget why you're here in the first place." Bond said.

"It's just....the students I have mean a lot to me, including a student named Chiaki Nanami. I chose her for class representative just because she's such a friendly person and was lonely at first. And she also hangs out with Hinata."

"Let's hope she doesn't get involved. We don't need collateral damage, someone could silence her if she knows too much." Felix said.

"Please don't say that ok? You'll be giving me anxiety over that." Chisa said.

"I'm just saying, we can't afford to lose innocents who end up on the wrong road."

"We should look into the N/A's." Juzo said. "See if one of them is SPECTRE. I can tell that The Steering Committee is one of the parties that's earning the money. Let's call it day. I'll meet you two guys here with the master key. Chisa text me when those two students show up in class."

"Got it." Chisa said.

________________________________________

Chiaki waited patiently for Hinata. She was standing next to The Reserve Course entrance playing her handheld game.

"Hey." Chiaki heard the voice of Hinata and looked at him.

"Hey Hinata." Chiaki said. "There's a new fighting game that got released in the arcade? Wanna come?"

"I would." Hinata said. "B-but I suck at those type of games so..."

"It's ok." Chiaki said as she grabbed Hinata's hand.

Hinata slightly blushed. "W-what's the big idea?"

"It's doesn't matter if your good or not. It only matters if you're having fun." Chiaki smiled. "Let's go."

"O-ok let's..."

The two walked side by side through the campus.

"Um...Nanami." Hajime said. "You're still holding my hand."

"O-oh!" Chiaki noticed while blushing. She let go of Hajime's hand. "Sorry."

"It's fine. You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am. I was able to play games with my classmates and became class representative thanks to Ms. Yukizome."

"Really? Congratulations."

"Thanks." Chiaki said while smiling. "It all happened because I thought I wouldn't be able to make friends with anyone by playing games...I think. But that changed." Chiaki looked over at Hajime. "Thanks to you and Ms. Yukizome."

Hinata chuckled. "I-don't think I did anything."

"No you did...I think. You had something in common with me, and I'm happy for that." Chiaki smiled

"Well then....I'm glad." Hinata said while smiling back at Chiaki.

The two started to discuss games as well as anime and movies. They also wanted to makes plans on hanging out with each other more often as well as meeting with Chiaki's classmates with Hajime.

________________________________________

A black Mercedes-Benz S-Class was parked along the side of the school campus.

A Caucasian Albanian man wearing a black suit, was sitting in the driver's seat looking over at his laptop's screen next to him. He was reading about Hajime Hinata, the candidate for The Hope Cultivation Plan. He was told to keep watch on Hajime and anyone who interacts with him.

What's his name?

They call him.

Le Chiffre.

Le Chiffre is a high ranking member of SPECTRE and is the top assassin for the organization. He's very loyal to Blofeld and will do anything for him no matter what. His passion is murder, he _loves_ killing people. He would torment his victims often out of enjoyment. If Le Chiffre was ordered to shootout Hope's Peak Academy, he would do it without hesitation. He doesn't care who his victims are, if they're kids, he'll kill them.

Le Chiffre looked away from his laptop and noticed Hajime and Chiaki walking out of the campus together. They were laughing and smiling. Le Chiffre took out his camera and snapped a photo of the pair. He now knew who Hajime was talking to now. If anything were to happen such as Hajime declining to participate in the project, then Le Chiffre would be awaiting orders from his associates. He started up his car and drove away.


	12. Chapter 12

Kazuo Tengan witnessed the conversation from Hajime and Chisa. After Chisa left, Kazuo went to Hajime, wanting to talk to him.

"She's one positive girl ain't she?" Kazuo said.

Hajime turned to him. "Mr. Tengan."

"The one and only. May I sit next to you?"

"Oh yeah sure go ahead."

Kazuo sat next to Hajime. "Heard about you being chosen for The Hope Cultivation Plan. Not rushing you or anything but have you made your decision?"

"Not yet." Hajime answered. "Are you involved with the development?

"No, I just got the word of it that's all. In my humble opinion, I don't think this project is worth the risk."

"Why's that?"

"Because hope comes from people acting like people, period. What I'm about to say needs to be between us. Are you ready?"

"Sure." Hajime said.

"I've been investigating this project, my reason in a nutshell is that I don't trust it, including our current headmaster." Kazuo said. "I found out that the money you guys have been paying is not just going to the school."

"So you think that the money that we're spending on is going to that project too?" Hajime asked

"Yes." Kazuo answered. "From what I've gathered, the school is earning the money to fund the school, while two other parties are earning it too, all three of them are earning 500,000 yen. One of them has to be The Steering Committee."

"What about the other?"

"Not sure. Now I can't speak for you, but if you want you can decline and forget about all of this, or take the risk and see what happens."

Hajime looked down on his knees and slightly clenched his fists. "But....I always wanted to have something significant. Spending money is not an issue thankfully because my parents have high salary jobs, but me being a Reserve Course student is just going to drive me nuts."

"Listen kid, there's nothing wrong with having normalcy. Be yourself. But again, I can't speak for you, all I'm trying to do is save your life, this project does look shady through my eyes. If you have no fear of participating in this project then go to Tsuge before the deadline."

Hajime looked up to Kazuo. "Ok....I'll think about what you said."

Kazuo nodded and got off his seat and left Hajime behind while he thinks about what Kazuo's words about the project.

________________________________________

Nighttime came. Kazuo sat in his study inside his house looking at the information he gathered while school was over. While reading through the payment summary, Kazuo thinks it would be The Steering Committee but wasn't quite sure. Kazuo looked at another sheet of paper. It was info about The Hope Cultivation Plan.

**"The Hope Cultivation Plan, also known as The Izuru Kamukura Project, is our next experiment. We're able to start this project thanks to the money from The Reserve Course students. The selected student will think that they'll be given every single talent with the title Ultimate Hope, but unknowingly to them, they'll have their original memories erased and modified, and be given five perks that involves combat, endurance, strength, agility, and instincts. The Ultimate SPECTRE. Once the student accepts, we'll start our development. Should finish approximately in one year. When finished, Kamukura will be sent to Number 1."**

_SPECTRE? Number 1?_ Kazuo was about to search up SPECTRE online to find out more info.

But....he heard a noise inside his house. Kazuo got up from his seat and went to check it out. He walked down the hallway and went to his living room. There was no one but that didn't stop Kazuo from investigating.

"Hello?" Kazuo said.

From behind, a Korean male in a black suit, black pants, black shoes, and a black bowler hat, sneaked his was way towards Kazuo and karate chops the back of his neck.

His name is Oddjob.

Kazuo quickly got himself up and took a nearby chair and swung it at Oddjob but it did nothing to him. Kazuo started swinging punches left and right towards Oddjob's face, while he was just smiling at him like nothing was happening.

Oddjob grabbed Kazuo and threw him against the wall. Kazuo dodged Oddjob's punch leading him into punching the wall. Kazuo took his arm around Oddjob's neck and started to strangle him, Oddjob broke free by elbowing Kazuo's abdomen, making him yelp and letting go of him.

Oddjob again smiled at Kazuo. Kazuo took out a katana that was placed behind a small couch and started attacking Oddjob with it.

Oddjob dodged all of Kazuo's swings and launched his fist against Kazuo's knee really hard. Kazuo gasped at the pain while dropping the katana but manage to grab Oddjob's arm and tossed him across the living room onto a glass cabinet breaking it.

Kazuo started to run towards him but was stopped when Oddjob picked up his bowler hat. Kazuo was ready to anticipate the action.

Oddjob threw his hat like a frisbee towards Kazuo, he crouched and stared at the hat with wide eyes. The hat landed on the wall next to the window.

Kazuo ran up to it and threw it back at Oddjob, he dodges it and smiles.

While Oddjob went to get his hat back, Kazuo ran through the hallway only to be stopped by another figure.

The figure was about 7 feet tall, a Polish Caucasian male with black hair, wearing a white shirt with brown suspenders, tan pants, and black shoes.

His name is Jaws.

Kazuo punched Jaws in the abdomen with his right fist.

**_CLANG!_ **

Kazuo heard a loud noise of metal when his fist collided into Jaws' abdomen, making him wince.

Jaws grabbed Kazuo shoulders and opened his mouth revealing his metal teeth which made Kazuo horrified. Kazuo started to resist Jaws' strength but no avail.

Jaws pressed his teeth onto Kazuo's neck, making him scream in pain. Jaws peels off Kazuo's skin and spits it on the floor.

He was now dead.

Jaws dropped him and Oddjob came up to Jaws. They both smiled at each other. Before they left they destroyed all the evidence as well as acquiring the documents that Kazuo had obtained.

They obtained a body bag and placed Kazuo inside. They both carried it to a van parked in front of Kazuo's house. They placed the body inside and left with the van.

Oddjob pulled out his phone and contacted his subordinate.

"It's done Number 6. Kazuo Tengan _won't_ be a problem anymore."

_"Thank you."_


	13. Chapter 13

Le Chiffre parked his Mercedes-Benz S-Class next to the school's entrance. He wasn't alone this time, a blonde haired girl wearing a Reserve Course outfit was sitting in the back seats looking at her phone.

"We're here." Le Chiffre said.

"About time." The girl said as she puts her phone away.

"Remember Number 50. You here to keep watch on Hajime Hinata, nothing else."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Number 50 rolled her eyes.

"And your brother and his friend will keep tabs on that Chiaki Nanami girl. You know you can't meet your brother at the Main Course building right?"

"I do and it's retarded."

"Anyways, report to me when school ends, and if you're compromised contact me or your brother."

"Don't worry, I'll show my true Yakuza power. I also have something personal to deal with."

"Do that personal stuff later, focus on your mission."

"*sigh* Fine but this is going to be so fucking boring."

"You'll get used to it kid. Talk to him, gain his trust if you can."

"And what are you going to do?"

Le Chiffre looks at Number 50 in the rear view mirror. "Kill _anyone_ who gets in our way."

Number 50 smirked. "I like the sound of that. I won't SPECTRE down."

"Don't get too cocky. Now go."

Number 50 opened the door and got out of the car. She closes it and Le Chiffre drives away. Number 50 walks to the campus entrance and heads to The Reserve Course building.

_I know you're there Sato. I still haven't forgotten about you. The Kuzuryu clan will haunt you._

________________________________________

Hajime sat at his desk inside his classroom with the other Reserve Course students. Class was about to begin but first the male teacher wanted to introduce a new student

"Class may I have your attention." The teacher said while everyone looked at him. "I want to introduce you all to a new transfer student."

Hajime and his classmates looked at Number 50. Number 50 bowed to the class. "Hello, I'm Natsumi Kuzuryu."

She then gave the students an evil smile. "Don't ask me why I'm here, It's none of your business. They made a mistake by putting me here with trash like all of you. In other words, nice to meet you."

Hajime gulped knowing that there's going to be a student from a known Yakuza family in his class, he's heard of her brother and the Yakuza family before. He's hoping that he won't get on her bad side. Hajime also noticed that he's been getting stared at by Natsumi.

"There's a seat over there next to Hajime Hinata." The teacher said while pointing at the empty seat. "You can sit there."

Natsumi nodded and headed towards the seat. She sat down and made eye contact with Hinata, she smiled but wasn't a kind smile. Hinata nervously smiled back and was getting cold sweat. _Good god I hope I survive the school year._

The teacher started his lecture. Class has now begun.

________________________________________

Bond was able to get inside Fuyuhiko's dorm. To Bond it looked like a typical dorm room, until he went inside the bedroom and saw a small case under the bed, it looked like a gun case. Bond pulled it out and opened it up.

_Whoa._ Bond thought. It was a Ruger Blackhawk revolver. Bond opened up the chamber and found out it was loaded with bullets. Bond looked under the bed again and saw ammunition for the revolver. Bond already knew that this school was now unsafe thanks to this Yakuza guy. He was going to put an end to it, no matter the cost. Bond took the case and ammunition and left the dorm. He walked through the dorms to find Peko's room. Peko's door opened and it revealed Felix, carrying a katana with it's mounting on. Felix stared at what Bond was carrying.

"That's not a real gun inside is it?" Felix asked

"It is. A real Ruger Blackhawk with real .44 magnum ammunition. All hidden under the brat's bed." Bond said.

"Fully loaded?"

"Fully loaded."

"Were there anything else?"

"Nothing. I looked everywhere, nothing significant."

"Same here, should we show these to Sakakura?"

"Yeah, he should know and so does Yukizome. Let's dropped these off to your car."

The two exited out of the dormitories and headed towards the parking loading the weapons they found in the trunk.

________________________________________

Juzo was in disbelief but Bond and Felix proved him that the revolver was a real gun, not a toy.

"Jesus Christ. How the hell did this kid got accepted here?" Juzo said.

"It had to been intentional, unless the school accepts anyone no matter what their talent is." Bond said.

"It would've been fine for Pekoyama if she was just a swordswoman and not a bodyguard." Felix said.

"I'll inform Chisa about this. Thanks guys, keep the master key just in case we have more students working for SPECTRE."

Bond and Felix nodded and continued their security duties.


	14. Chapter 14

Hajime sat at his desk in his classroom eating his lunch while other students did the same with their friends and interacted with each other. While he was eating, he was staring at the Hope's Peak building out the window. He thought about what Kazuo said to him the other day. Not only him but what Chiaki and Chisa said as well.

_"'Listen kid, there's nothing wrong with having normalcy. Be yourself."_

_"Does it make any difference if you have any talents at all? Of course not."_

_"If I were you, I will stick with what you have, It doesn't matter if you're someone with no talent."_

Hajime was thankful to be friends with Chiaki, someone who he can interact with.

However, sometimes he gets bothered that she has a talent and he doesn't, and he thinks going into the project will make them equal, he asks himself why she hangs out with someone with no talent.

After yesterday's conversation with Kazuo, Hajime has been wondering about the two parties he brought up. He remembered him saying that the school is earning the money while the two unknown groups are earning it too. Is the school hiding something from us?

"Sup Hinata the dumbass." Someone said to him.

_Great..._ Hajime knew who the voice belonged to. Natsumi Kuzuryu.

"What's with you staring at the Main Course building? It's so weird." Natsumi said.

"What's it to you?" Hajime slightly glared.

"I'm certain that you have zero friends." Natsumi said. "Like me, but don't get any ideas dimwit."

"Like that introduction you made?"

"Tch. I was serious. Besides I am and will be the Ultimate Little Sister by the time I enroll to the Main Course."

"To bug your brother?"

"You know him?"

"Not socially. Your family has a reputation."

"Thanks for noticing. We have about over 30,000 members into the organization."

"But why come here? No one bothered to scout you?"

"Nope. But that doesn't mean that I won't get enrolled there. I have a talent, but those douchebags were stupid enough to not notice it."

Natsumi paused for a bit then continued. "Looks like you given up."

Hajime glared and started to argue. "I.....I can still...." Hajime couldn't think of anything to say back to Natsumi.

"I'm not like these people." Natsumi said. "I'll do what it takes."

Hajime looked back at Natsumi and notice her evil smile. "You know, I bet if someone were to drop out. I could snatch that spot from their bare hands. Like that red-headed freckled bitch."

_**Thump!** _

The sound of someone slamming their hand on Hajime's desk came from a female Reserve Course student with long black hair.

"Natsumi!" The girl called out. "I don't know or care why you're here. But I'll be watching you, you better not do anything stupid."

"Hello to you too Sato." Natsumi smirked. "Decided to stick your nose into other people's business?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face smartass!" Sato shouted. "I know you're up to something!"

"Really? And what kind of thing am I plotting?"

The two exchanged an intense stare down at each other right in front of an uncomfortable Hajime.

"You two know each other?" Hajime asked.

"We met at middle school in photography club along with Koizumi." Natsumi explained.

"I swear Natsumi, if you do anything to hurt Mahiru, I'll make you pay!" Sato declared

The atmosphere between them was getting more intense to the point of getting physical.

Mahiru just happened to be there at the right time to witness the situation. She walks into the class and intervenes before things got ugly.

"You can't do anything without your parents holding your damn hand!" Sato shouted.

"Sato please! That's enough!" Mahiru said while grabbing Sato's shoulder.

"Hello Koizumi." Natsumi smirked. "It's been a while, hasn't it? We were just talking about you. Tell me, what business does a Main Course student need here?"

"I-I just-"

"Did you came here to mock these losers in front of their faces?" Natsumi said while snickering.

The whole class started gasping and whispering at each other, hoping about what she said isn't true. Natsumi was still snickering while Sato was giving her a death glare, wanting to strangle this bitch.

"Hey! That's enough!" Hajime said to them.

"Haha!" Natsumi laughed. "I'm just kidding around! Geez where's your sense of humor?"

"Your big brother attends the same class as Mahiru!" Sato said.

Natsumi's face darkened which made both Mahiru and Sato flinched. "Oh I see how it is, you're gonna cry to my brother and snitch on me. You know Sato, no one likes a tattle tale, gangsters come to haunt you and your families. All because of one individual like you."

Natsumi gets closer to them. "I will kill you if you dare to try."

Panic filled Sato and Mahriu. Mahiru still decided to step in.

"You haven't changed." Mahiru pointed out.

"Same to you hypocrite!" Natsumi yelled. "You're still a fucking goody-two-shoes who looks down on everyone without them noticing!"

Mahiru hid her head behind Sato, still being nervous around Natsumi.

"Are you that desperate to get into the Main course? You won't care who gets hurt do you?!" Sato screamed. "You're pathetic! No wonder the Main Course won't scout you! Because you have no talent and the only loser in The Reserve Course!"

Natsumi clenched her fists. "Don't call me that!"

"Or what?! Are you gonna shoot me?! Be my guest! Learn to know your fucking place for once!"

"Why you!" Natsumi raised her fist against Sato but Mahiru stepped in between them to break off the fight.

"Both of you stop-" Mahiru tried to stop the girls from fighting, only for her to get punched by Natsumi's fist, colliding into Mahiru's face, forcing her to fall on the floor.

Natsumi anger turned into shock, instead of hitting Sato, she hit Mahiru instead.

"MAHIRU!" Sato screamed out. "Are you alright?!"

Mahiru moaned in pain, thankfully she wasn't unconscious. Beside Sato, other students came to her aid.

"Hey, are you ok?" A male student asked.

"I hope she's alright." A female student said.

Hajime looked at Mahiru, hoping she was alright. "Koizumi, can you hear us?"

"I.....I'm fine." Mahiru groaned.

"But....you lip is bleeding." Sato said.

Mahiru touched her lip and saw blood on her hands. "...Oh."

Sato started to help Mahiru get back up on her feet. "Let's go to the nurse."

Before they left, Sato sent a glare at Natsumi. "I'll get you for this."

While they left, several classmates stared at Natsumi with disgust, they started murmuring to each other about how crazy the girl is.

Hajime started packing his food away to get out of there. "Thanks a lot Natsumi. My peaceful lunch has been ruined." Hajime got his belongings and left the classroom to find a place where he can eat in peace.

________________________________________

Chisa and Juzo sat next to each other on a bench at the school's fountain discussing Fuyuhiko's' revolver.

"A real gun?" Chisa asked.

"Yes." Juzo nodded

"T-that's nonsense. It could be fake. It's probably used for the practical exam-"

"Chisa, it was real. It was fully loaded with real bullets inside. If you don't believe me you can run up to Bond or Leiter and have them show it to you."

"And you didn't bother test firing it?"

"We didn't need to, Bond and Leiter know their stuff about weapons and ammunition. They know the difference between what's real and what's fake."

The two stayed silent for a moment until Juzo interrupted it. "Chisa, you have two criminals in your classroom."

"I know." Chisa sighed. "But there just students."

"Students who could have a possible connection to SPECTRE."

"They're not going to die right?" Chisa asked.

"That's up to Bond and Leiter. If I was them, I would kill them."

"You-" Chisa attempted to argue but Juzo interrupted her.

"Please Chisa, don't let your fondness get the best of you. You're not only caring about you're students but your also caring about two dangerous criminals who can kill people, even your students."

Chisa sighed again and remembered their introduction during first day. "They gave out a bad impression sure, but they were nice to their classmates. So that's saying something right?"

"It's all a show Chisa." Juzo said. "People like them will put on their mask to gain other's trust, like your classmates for example. Their true colors are shown behind their backs."

"My students....they don't know about all of this." Chisa said sadly.

"They're not going to, it's for their own good." Juzo said.

"I'm sorry but I think we're overreacting." Chisa said which made Juzo sighed heavily.

"The truth hurts I know, and we have to overreact to something like this. This is a real gun we're talking about, not some plaything. Who knows what he could do to it."

Chisa started to daydream about her class getting shot up and slaughtered by Fuyuhiko and Peko. Chiaki's arms getting sliced off by Peko, Nagito getting shot at by a bunch of bullets, Peko slicing Gundham's head off, Kazuichi laying dead on the floor with bloody eyes, Sonia legs being chopped off, Akane's fingers getting cut off by Fuyuhiko, Peko slicing Ibuki in half, Fuyuhiko shooting Mahiru directly in the head, Mikan's throat being slit, a knife being thrown at Nekonaru's head, Peko pressing her sword towards Teruteru's abdomen, and Fuyuhiko skinning Ryota up with his knife.

Chisa became horrified while watching it all and put her self in a fetal position. She looked up and saw both Fuyuhiko and Peko advancing towards her, ready to put her out of her misery.

"Aaahhh!" Chisa screamed getting herself out of that crazy dream. She put her hands on her face and was about to tear up.

"Chisa!" Juzo hollered. "What's wrong!?"

"I-I just imagine them killing all of my students right in front of me and they were going to kill me too." Chisa said while still covering her face.

Juzo decided to be the big brother and comfort her unrelated sister. "It's ok. Don't cry."

"It was scary."

"Now you know why this needs to be dealt with."

"So what are we going to do?"

"If we're lucky, we can catch them and take them down."

Chisa regained her composure. "Thanks Juzo."

"Anytime." Juzo smiled. "This is what Kyosuke wants. Make Hope's Peak a safe environment."

"You're right." Chisa agreed. "We can't let him down."

"Inform us when you getting anything conspicuous coming from those two."

"I will." Chisa said while standing up. "What will Bond and Leiter do with the gun and the sword?"

"Not sure." Juzo said while standing up. "They'll probably leave it hidden somewhere in their house or get rid of it somewhere else."

"Alright then."

"And Chisa, I care about your well being."

"Same here, and thank you." The two departed and continued on with their duties.


	15. Chapter 15

Fuyuhiko and Peko stood inside of an alley in the school while the rest of their class are hanging out.

"Some girl named Sato has been getting in my sister's way." Fuyuhiko said, leaning against the wall crossing his arms. "She happens to be friends with Koizumi, who happened to be punched by Natsumi."

"Seriously? Is she in trouble?" Peko asked

"Not that I'm aware of, and I hope not. My sister has always been crazy when people push her buttons. If this Sato person and Koizumi become a problem, I'll have Number 5 take care of them."

"Should I take care of them myself?" Peko asked. "We can get rid of the problem now before things go south."

"We could but I got something a lot worse than that and I need you to handle it." Fuyuhiko said.

"Like what?"

"Got the word from Number 33, he noticed two security guard's carrying our weapons, my Ruger Blackhawk and your katana."

"So we're getting compromised?"

"Seems like it, they placed them inside of a black Toyota Crown."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you. Follow them, take them out and get those weapons back."

"Hey!" A voice hollered. It was Ibuki. "Well lookie here, never seen you two have a private moment together!"

Both Fuyuhiko and Peko slightly blushed and turned away from each other.

"So which one confessed first?" Ibuki asked.

"Buzz off music nut!" Fuyuhiko yelled out while dragging Peko away. "It's none of your business!"

Ibuki started to laugh "Don't worry your secret is safe with me!"

________________________________________

Felix arrived with Bond to his house, but unknowingly to them, Peko has been tailing them. She tailed on foot, knowing it would be less risky. It was dark, no bystanders will witness her trespassing into someone else's home.

Bond and Felix got inside the living room. "We'll place these weapons in the basement Anything relevant will be placed in there." Bond said.

Felix turned around to make sure that they were the only ones in the house, until he saw a clear look of Peko standing in the dark kitchen. Bond noticed and looked at the same direction. Peko switched on the kitchen light revealing herself. She stood there with an intimidating glare.

"You have my young master's gun as well as my beloved katana." Peko said.

"Thanks for the gifts." Bond said while pulling out the revolver. "I always wanted a Ruger Blackhawk."

"I'm warning you." Peko said while drawing out a katana "Hand over what belongs to us or I'll be forced to use deadly force-"

_**BANG!** _

Bond shot the revolver, the bullet penetrated Peko's heart, instantly killing her, falling down onto the floor, she didn't have time to react due to Bond's quick reflexes.

"So much for being an ultimate swordswoman." Bond said.

"What should we do with the body?" Felix asked.

"There's body bags in the basement, let's go get one." Bond said.

After they placed the weapons in the basement, they grabbed a body bag and went back upstairs.

"Yukizome needs to be aware of this otherwise her students will question her disappearance." Bond said.

"Contact Sakakura now?"

"Yes, I'll call him and let him know. Check the streets to make sure Pekoyama came alone, have your gun ready, let me know what you see."

"Right." Felix said as he took out his Glock 17 and went through the front door.

Bond contacted Juzo to let him know about what went down.

_"Juzo Sakakura."_

"It's Bond. Pekoyama followed me and Felix to my house."

_"Seriously? Anyone else?"_

"Not sure, Felix is going to check and find out."

_"Alright, do you need help with getting rid of the body? I don't mind helping out."_

"Yes, I'll send you the coordinates. Where are you right now?"

_"Just got out of Hope's Peak, I'll be there shortly."_

"Alright, we'll be waiting." Bond said while hanging up.

Outside, Felix checked his surroundings for anything suspicious, he didn't notice anything, the neighborhood was quiet.

Felix noticed a car driving towards Bond's house. It wasn't a cop, it was a regular dark blue BMW 5 sedan. Felix pointed his gun at the car until the driver got out of their car.

It was Juzo. "Relax It's me. Bond called and told me what happened."

"Follow me inside." Felix said while he and Juzo entered Bond's home.

Bond saw them walking inside. Bond got the body bag ready. "Help me with the body."

Felix and Juzo nodded and together they placed Peko's dead body inside the bag while Bond keeps the bag wide open. Bond zips up the body bag and the three of them carry it to Felix's car. Juzo opens up the trunk and places the bag inside.

"Go home and make sure no one follows you." Bond said to Juzo.

"I'll contact you guys if anything happens." Juzo nodded. "Yukizome is going to lose her shit when she hears about this."

"She'll understand, we'll see you tomorrow." Bond said.

Bond and Felix got into the Toyota and drove away

"So who do you think who saw us?" Felix asked.

"Someone in the school possibly, so we need to more cautious." Bond answered. "Where there anyone else?"

"Zero, just her."

Bond nodded. "Let's prepare for tomorrow."

________________________________________

Bond and Felix arrived at the school, but something strange was happening which caught their attention.

Police cars were entering the school and heading towards east where The Reserve Course building is located. Bond and Felix went over there to find out what's going on. While they arrived at the entrance they noticed parked cop cars and students standing around at the front entrance.

Bond went up to a male student. "Excuse me. What's going on?"

"Some student got murdered inside the music room. It was a new student."

"Was the name revealed?" Felix asked.

"All I heard was some girl named 'Natsumi'."

**_Thump_ **

A noise of a student dropped their bag on the ground which caught Bond and Felix's attention. It was Hajime Hinata.

"Did you say Natsumi?" Hajime asked.

"Yup, that's what I said. Someone killed her."

Hajime started Panicking. Yesterday after school, Hajime witnessed another fight between Natsumi and Sato. Luckily, Hajime was able to stop it by himself without getting punched in the face.

"Ahem. What's your name?" Bond asked Hajime.

"I-It's Hajime Hinata. Sir." Hajime said.

"No need to call me 'sir'. Did you know this was going to happen?"

"N-No!"

"But what's with the panic?" Felix asked. "It feels like you know this Natsumi person."

"I do, but we're not friends. I saw her getting into a fight with the same student twice yesterday."

"Does the student have a name?" Bond asked.

"Kaori Sato. She also attends here." Hajime answered.

"Does she have any friends?" Bond asked.

"She hangs out with a Main Course student named Mahiru Koizumi the Ultimate Photographer." Hajime explained.

Felix widen his eyes a bit. He remembered meeting with her the first day of school getting his picture taken by her and mentioning her friend attending The Reserve Course.

"She's the girl you met on first day." Bond said while looking at Felix.

"Yeah, I remembered her mentioning her friend from The Reserve Course....she could be involved in this." Felix said.

"W-wait!" Hajime hollered "You got it all wrong, she tried to stop the fight between Sato and Natsumi too."

"Good for her, but that doesn't mean that she won't be a suspect." Bond said.

"But I highly doubt that she's able to kill someone." Hajime said.

"Believe what you want. Let's go Yates." Bond said while leaving with Felix.

While the two walked side by side they started talking about the murder.

"SPECTRE business? Or you think it's something else?" Felix asked.

"Natsumi gotten killed probably because she found out about what the school was hiding. Either it's SPECTRE related or this Sato girl went coo-coo." Bond said.

"And that was Hajime Hinata, the student who got selected into the project. Something tells me he's involved in this. What do you think?"

"Who knows. Right now, we should investigate this murder when we can. Eventually, we'll focus on Hinata."


	16. Chapter 16

Yesterday, Hajime exited out of his classroom, going into the halls, he then heard two girls yelling at each other. He knew who those voices belong to: Natsumi and Sato.

_Not again..._

"Stay away from Mahiru! I'm serious! If you ever hurt her again like you did before, I'll make you regret it!" Sato yelled.

"Not this crap again! Stop wasting time already!" Natsumi yelled back.

"I'm saying that your scheming ideas won't get you anywhere but hell!"

"Fuck off! I don't want to hear anything coming out of a psychopathic nobody like you!"

"You fucking bitch!" Sato screamed raising her hand to hit Natsumi. But was restrained by Hajime, holding her wrist.

"Stop!" Hajime yelled.

Natsumi gave Sato a death glare. "If this happens again. I. Will. Kill. You." She then walks away from them.

Hajime chases after her. "Kuzuryu! Wait!"

"Leave me alone dumbass!" Natsumi demanded. "Or you'll be sleeping with the fishes with her!"

Hajime stands behind a departing Natsumi, then turns around and walks up to Sato.

"Hey...you alright?" Hajime asked.

"I'm fine." Sato said, as she walks away from Hajime

_Mahiru....I can't let her do this and get away with it._ Sato thought.

_I'm going to protect you. I promise._

_I'm going to make her go away._

________________________________________

Minutes after that fight, Natsumi walks through the hallway thinking about what went down.

_That bitch!_ Natsumi thought. _Because of her she's going to put watch on me like I'm some suicidal maniac. I need to talk to Number 5, he solves everything._

While Natsumi was in her thoughts a pair of hands grabbed her and tossed her into a dark room. Natsumi didn't know where she was until the light flickered on. She noticed that she was inside the music room and sees Sato next to the open door.

"Hello Natsumi." Sato said as she closes the door.

Natsumi gets up and faces Sato. "Another confrontation huh? You're such a snowflake."

"Shut up!" Sato screamed. "You caused nothing but trouble!" Sato grabbed a metal baseball bat. "And you're gonna pay!"

Sato started to swing the bat at Natsumi, Natsumi dodges it and lands a punch at Sato's gut, Sato winces at the pain and drops the bat.

Natsumi swung her fist at Sato, Sato blocks it and punches Natsumi in the face. Sato pushes Natsumi into a fish tank which topples onto the floor shattering it and spilling its contents on the floor. Sato runs up to Natsumi but gets kicked away.

Natsumi grabs her and pushes her into a table and chokes her, Sato knees Natsumi's abdomen and tosses her into a drum set.

Natsumi picks up a drum stick and smacks Sato with it in the right cheek, Sato leaves out a cry which makes Natsumi smirk. Natsumi punches Sato and tosses her into a set of chairs.

Sato quickly gets up and grabs a nearby chair and throws it at Natsumi, Natsumi ducks down, dodging it, which makes the chair hit the wall with a loud bang.

Natsumi pulls out a switchblade which makes Sato's eyes widen. Natsumi swings the blade towards Sato which causes her to back away. Natsumi shoves her blade forward which makes Sato grab her arm and shoves her fist to Natsumi's nose, causing it to bleed.

Natsumi covers her face with her hands while Sato to shoves her against the wall. Sato then grabs a hold of Natsumi and smacks her head on the wall, causing her to fall on the floor.

Natsumi started groaning in pain, and see's Sato grabbing the metal bat. Natsumi raises her hand to grab Sato's leg, but Sato smacks Natsumi's hand with the bat which makes her scream in pain.

"This is what I wanted!" Sato screamed out loud. "FOR YOU TO DIE!"

She starts smashing Natsumi's head repeatedly until she went dead. Leaving her head completely bloody and squished.

She was now gone. She was now laying on the floor with blood all over.

Sato starts panting from the fight. _I did it. I killed her and it's over._

There was a duffle bag that Sato took with her inside the music room, before she put the metal bat inside, she wiped off the blood with a cloth, she then placed both the bat and cloth in the bag. Sato knew exiting through the music room entrance would be risky so she went to the window and opened it up, thankfully, the music room was located at the back of the school on the first floor. She tosses the duffle bag and her backpack outside and climbed through the window. She closes it and exits out of the school.

________________________________________

After Natsumi's corpse was revealed, both the Main Course and Reserve Course had to cancel classes for today. Hajime sat on a bench in front of the school's fountain, he hears two voices belonging to Sato and Mahiru, he noticed that they were talking about Natsumi. He decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Please Sato!" Mahiru said while holding on to Sato's hand. "Be honest with me! What happened yesterday?"

From the look on Sato's face, Mahiru knew something was up. "N-no...you couldn't....."

"No." Sato said. "I didn't kill her but I had thoughts about it. Whoever did it, did us a favor."

"There could've been other options-"

"No!" Sato yelled. "She was going to kill you. She gave you a bloody lip remember?" Sato raised up her sleeve revealing a scar on her wrist. "You remember this? When you and her got into an argument back in middle school. I stepped in to stop it and that night someone did this-"

"I'm sorry!" Mahiru apologized.

"You did nothing wrong Mahiru," Sato said while grabbing Mahiru's shoulders.

"So you didn't kill her?" Mahiru asked nervously..

"No of course not." Sato lied. "You believe me right?"

"I-I do believe you Sato." Mahriu said.

While Hajime was listening, he knew there was a lie coming out of Sato's mouth.

"I gotta go now. I'll see you later." Mahiru said.

Sato nods and waves goodbye to Mahiru watching her leave. After Mahiru was distance away, Hajime went up to Sato. "Sato."

Sato gives Hajime a scowled look. "What do you want?"

"What were you and Koizumi talking about?" Hajime asked which made Sato flinch

"W-what-"

"Did you seriously not kill Kuzuryu in the music room?"

"Don't be stupid!" Sato glared. "You heard me didn't you? I didn't do it!"

"Then where the hell did you go after that second fight of yours?"

"That's none of your concern!" Sato yelled. "She was probably killed by some intruder!" Sato started smirking. "Or maybe committed suicide. She might've finally realized that she won't have a talent and had no purpose to live because of it."

Sato glares at Hajime "So there! Now let it go!"

Sato walks away leaving Hajime behind.

________________________________________

After learning about Natsumi's murder, Le Chiffre sat in his Mercedes inside of a parking garage. He was talking to Ernst Stavro Blofeld on his laptop.

"There were cops everywhere." Le Chiffre said. "Ready to make Number 50's death go public."

_"And did they?"_ Blofeld asked.

"No." Le Chiffre answered. "Number 6 and his crew were able to make her death a secret, they managed to bribe the cops."

_"Good. What about Number 48 and 49?"_

"Number 49 has been killed in action. So far all there's left is Number 48, 34, 33, and 32. Number 48 is going to find out who killed Number 50 and he'll report back to me."

_"Message me when he finds anything."_

"Yes Number 1."

_"Resume to your current objective Number 5. If Hinata declines, you let me know, I want the project to succeed."_

"I will Number 1."

_"Number 1 signing off."_


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm home!" Sato said out loud. She was in her family home.

"Hello?" Sato said.

Sato looked around in the living room, noticing the lights were turned off. She went to the kitchen and found no one there. The kitchen light was also off.

_That's strange, the cars are parked in the driveway. So where is everyone?_

Sato went upstairs to see if anyone was there. "Mom? Dad? Satoshi? Anyone?"

Satoshi is Sato's little brother. When Sato was in the hallway, she saw a light coming through a door, it was her parent's room. "Mom? Dad? You in there?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

She opened the door and saw her parents laying dead on the mattress covered in blood.

"Oh my god!" Sato screamed as she ran to her brother's room. When she opened his door she saw her brother dead on a tied up chair covered in blood. Sato dropped to her knees. "SATOSHI!"

"It's a masterpiece don't you think?." The voice said which spooked Sato.

Sato got herself up and turned around. What she saw was the killer.

Le Chiffre. He was holding a knife with an evil smirk.

"Hello Kaori Sato."

Sato started backing away from Le Chffre, which caused him to walk forward.

"W-w-who are you?" Sato stuttered

"I heard you killed an associate of my mine last night, and I _really didn't_ like that. Her brother told me about you."

Sato stopped moving as she was backed up against the wall. "N-Natsumi-"

"X marks the spot."

"P-P-Please don't-"

Le Chiffre grabbed her collar and slit her throat making the blood splatter all over the wall in her little brother's room.

Sato was bleeding out and Le Chiffre stood there in watch with a smile on his face.

Kaori Sato was now dying, nothing was going to save her. Natsumi's death has been avenged.

________________________________________

Hajime and his class sat in their seats while listening to their teacher talking about Natsumi. A Flower inside of a vase stood on Natsumi's desk, paying their respects to her passing.

"Let's dedicate this day to Natsumi Kuzuryu, who's life has been taken away far too soon."

"Excuse me Mr. Hirashima." A male student said while raising his hand. "Where's Sato?"

"From what I've gathered, she dropped out." Mr. Hirashima said.

This got Hajime's attention. _Dropped out? No she couldn't._

The class started murmuring with each other until Mr. Hirashima broke it off. "Now settle down. It might felt weird for her to drop out like that, but she might've done it to protect herself from getting killed."

"Or she might've killed Natsumi." A female student said.

"Yeah." A male student agreed. "Seems suspicious if you ask me."

"Well you guys can talk about it more after class." Mr. Hirashima said. "Right now we need to begin."

________________________________________

Mahiru sat on a bench in the courtyard by herself, she was getting worried about Sato. She texted and called her but got no responses, to her this school year is starting to get weird for her. Right now she was looking at her photo album from middle school, looking at pictures she took along with Sato. While looking she saw Felix walking by.

"Oh hey. Mr. Yates!" Mahiru waved.

Felix stopped and turned to her. "Hey Koizumi. What are you reading?"

"Just looking at a photo album from middle school that I made. My friend Sato hasn't come today for some reason. I tried calling and texting her but no responses."

_Sato....that's the girl Hinata mentioned._ "You said 'Sato'?"

"Yeah....have you met her?" Mahiru asked.

"I heard the name. Did you notice cop cars going to The Reserve Course building?"

_He's asking me about the murder!_ "Well I noticed some cop cars but it didn't really concern me."

"Ok.....Brosnan and I talked to a boy that supposedly knew Sato and saw her got into a fight with Natsumi, the girl who got killed in the music room. and he brought your name up too." Felix said.

Oh no! Mahiru started to sweat a bit and gulped. "I-I see..."

Felix sat down next to her and looked her in the eye. "Koizumi.....Did you had something to do with Natsumi's murder?"

"N-No!" Mahiru said. "I can explain!"

"Start from the beginning."

Mahiru started explaining about the fight between Sato and Natsumi. "And Natsumi threaten to kill her if she tried to tell on her."

"Was there any history between the three of you for her to act like this?" Felix asked.

"Sato and I attended photography club back in middle school and Natsumi just happened to be there as a clubmate. Her hatred came towards me, all because my photos seemed to be better than hers. This is what drove Sato off, the two of them would get into fights at times. I also gotten into a fight with her before when club ended until Sato intervene and that same day she got cut around her wrist."

"From Natsumi?"

"She said 'someone' which I'm guessing it was her." Mahiru then turned to Felix. "That boy...did he had short spiky brown hair with a ahoge?"

"Yeah, are you guys acquainted?"

"No, he's one of Sato's classmates, and saw the fight between them during class yesterday."

"Now, are you positive that none of you were involved in this?"

"I was wondering whether Sato killed her or not, but she told me she didn't."

"And you believed her?"

"......I....don't know what to believe anymore......" Mahiru said with a sad look on her face.

Silence grew until Mahiru broke it off. "When I found out about what happened, it felt like Sato did something to her which made me nervous. Now......I think she lied to me......"

"What about Natsumi's last name? Did she ever brought it up?"

"Yeah, it's Kuzuryu."

Felix gotten surprised when he heard the name. _Kuzuryu...so that means...._

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the Ultimate Yakuza. There siblings. He's my classmate, and pretty rude at times, we don't usually get along."

"I see."

"And his first impression during first day sucked. He and his friend Peko Pekoyama the Ultimate Swordswoman threaten to kill us if we got on their bad side."

_Just like what Yukizome said._ Felix remembered.

"Hey Koizumi?"

"Yeah Mr. Yates?"

"If you need to talk to someone...let me now. In case you start feeling lonely without Sato being around."

"Yeah no problem, she's not my only friend though, I have some in my class." Mahiru smiled. "Let me give you my dorm number."

"That won't be necessary."

"No it's ok. I want to invite you one day to show you a tour. Show you all my photos I took here so far." Mahiru said while writing down her dorm number on a piece of paper and handing it to Felix. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Felix said as he took the paper and placed it in his pocket.

Mahiru got off her seat and said goodbye to Felix. "Thanks for coming here to talk to me Mr. Yates. Do you want to go there now?."

"Nah it's alright, but thanks again. Take care." Felix said.

Mahiru nodded and left. Felix got off his seat and went to a different direction thinking about what he learned.

_Fuyuhiko and Natsumi are siblings and both have ties to the Yakuza. So....once you kill a member of the family you go down with them. Could it be? That Fuyuhiko had something to do with Sato's absent? Or could someone done it for him?_

Speaking of Fuyuhiko, Felix saw him sitting on a bench in front of the fountain. Felix stood behind a tree observing on what he was doing. Felix saw Fuyuhiko wielding a pistol. Felix recognized it, it was a Heckler & Koch HK45C. He noticed him equipping a suppressor on the gun and putting it in his suit's pocket. Felix stayed hidden behind the tree while noticing Fuyuhiko getting off his seat and walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

Hajime stood at the front of the Hope's Peak building, he wants to look for answers. He's planning on asking Mahiru about Natsumi's murder as well as Sato's absence. What's also concerning him is the two groups earning the money from the Reserve Course.

Once he was about to set foot through the entrance, a security guard nearby stops him.

"Hey!" The security guard called out. "Just where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm here to meet a Main Course student, Mahiru Koizumi the Ultimate Photographer." Hajime explained

"Whatever it is, it can wait." The security guard said. "You know the rules, no Reserve Course students allowed in the Main Course building."

"But...it won't be long."

"Please leave. Now."

Hajime refused and continued to enter the Main Course building which made the security guard angry.

"Stop!" The security guard grabbed Hajime and held him back from entering.

"Just me through I-" From behind another security guard grabbed Hajime and threw him to the ground.

It was Juzo Sakakura.

"So you're one of those troublemakers that have their own rules. Is that right?"

Hajime looked up at the security guard and recognized him. "Y-You're Juzo Sakakura. the Ultimate Boxer."

"And the head of security." Juzo glared. "I'll let's this go and move on, but just once, now get lost."

Juzo started walking away. "W-wait! Hold on! I want to know the truth!"

Juzo glanced at the other security guard. "Go, I'll take care of this."

The security guard nodded and left. Juzo then turned towards Hajime. "You want the truth huh? Well go find it somewhere else and shove it up your ass."

"No! What's this about spending our money to anonymous groups?!"

_......SHIT!_ "I'm just doing my job little man. I don't know anything about these so-called anonymous people."

"Bullshit!" Hajime yelled out. "You guys have been hiding shit from us aren't you?! What about Natsumi's murder?! You guys are hiding that too just to protect your precious image right?!"

Juzo led out a heavy sigh while facepalming. "You're really pushing it. I don't have time to deal with some nobody like you."

"What did you say?" Hajime growled.

"I said. I have no time dealing with a Reserve Course nobody like you. Spiky ass."

Hajime got to his feet and attempted to punch Juzo but Juzo dodged it and lands a punch to Hajime's gut. Hajime lands on his knees and falls flat on the concrete. Juzo placed his foot on Hajime's back.

"Listen up, I don't make the ideas here, I don't know the real reason for them to cover up her murder. It sucks when someone gets killed here, but don't go slandering your way on someone or something....you piece of shit." Juzo said as he spits on Hajime.

"S-she had no talent." Hajime said. "But who cares, we're are all equal."

"You're not wrong, but not everyone will listen to your opinion. They think that the talentless will just cling on the ultimates like a fucking dog, and they'll start to feel special about themselves because a Main Course student had a conversation with them. They hate normal people, saying that Reserve Course students are easily replaceable, they have no life if they have no talent."

"They're so full of shit." Hajime said.

"What?"

"You can live your life more without having a specific talent."

"I think you found the treasure chest. Congratulations."

"A treasure chest?" A voice said. It was James Bond. "Where is it? I don't see any."

Bond saw what Juzo was doing to the poor kid. "The hell is this? A fetish performance?"

Juzo started going red out of embarrassment and placed his foot back on the concrete. "I was just giving this Reserve Course nutjob a lesson. He tried to trespass into the Main Course building."

Hajime gets up. "Lesson my ass."

"Go back to where you belong kid." Bond ordered.

Hajime glared at them and turned around leaving. After Hajime was long gone, Juzo started to thank bond. "Thanks, I thought he would never go away."

"Sounds like it was more than just a 'trespass'." Bond said. "What happened?"

"He started asking me about those unknown people who were earning The Reserve Course money as well as Natsumi's murder." Juzo explained.

"That was Hajime Hinata, the guy who got selected into that stupid project. I asked him about his name."

Bond turned to Juzo "You know, you could've told him to leave instead of beating the living daylights out of him, where anyone could witness."

"Hey come on! He was pushing it!" Juzo argued. "He was looking for trouble and rebelled against another guard before I stepped in, and if he did his own investigation he would probably end up dead!"

"Sakakura! You were drawing attention to yourself!" Bond retorted. "If Kirigiri saw that he would've had your bloody head on a wall!"

"Sorry-"

"Just don't do again, please?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be nice next time." Juzo said.

"Good. I notice Tengan was gone for a few days. Do you have any leads on that?"

"I was just about to tell you guys about it." Juzo said. "I heard he 'quit'. Which to me is a load of crap, since he was investigating on his own, he might've disappeared or worse. And that Hinata brat will be next if he continues to be a vigilante."

"I'll handle him, talk to him after school." Bond said. "I'll try to prevent Hinata from going into that experiment, and stop him from investigating anything that the school is hiding. But that doesn't mean that the project won't be stopped."

"Are you guys are going to investigate Natsumi's murder too?" Juzo asked.

"We're working on it." Bond answered, "So far, Hinata witnessed a fight between Natsumi and a girl named 'Kaori Sato' in his classroom, Koizumi was there and they both stopped it. It happened twice."

"So could Sato be the killer?"

"Possibly, could be a SPECTRE operative. The Main Course doesn't have files on Reserve Course students do they?"

"No they don't unfortunately. That's something you have to get from The Reserve Course building."

"Is there a way you can obtain it?"

"Yeah, worth a shot. What about Koizumi?."

"Felix is going to look for her and talk to her, whatever she tells him, he'll tell it to me."

"I'll get Tengan's and Sato's address, see what really happened to them, but I can't make any promises."

"Do the best you can, that's all we can do. Later" Bond said as he started to walk away. "Oh and Sakakura?"

"Yeah?"

Bond punched Juzo real hard in the face, the punch was so unexpected, Juzo didn't had time to react. Juzo shrieked. "Motherfucker! What was that for?!"

"For beating up the kid."

________________________________________

Bond walked across the school courtyard until Felix ran up to him.

"Bond." Felix said.

"Felix." Bond said. "Spoke with Koizumi?"

"Yeah, turns out that Natsumi is Fuyuhiko's sister."

"And what else?"

Felix told Bond about Sato and her history with Natsumi. He also told Bond that he saw Fuyuhiko at the fountain with a pistol.

"Which direction did he go?" Bond asked.

"He went to the south side of the campus, where the dorms are." Felix answered. "Koizumi also gave me her dorm number."

"Give it to me." Bond said. "I need to check if Fuyuhiko is going after her. Did she say where she was going?"

"No, she didn't." Felix said. "What about you did you get anything?"

"I saw Juzo going rough on Hinata."

"And what caused this ruckus between them?"

Bond told Felix about Hajime questioning about what the school is hiding and Juzo attacking the kid because of resisting to leave. He started mentioning about Tengan's disappearance.

"So they're saying he quit?" Felix asked.

"Yeah." Bond said. "Sakakura and I don't believe it either. He's gonna try to get Tengan's address as well as Sato's and if he does then we'll head to their home and find out what really happened to them."

"Alright, should we head to the dorms and see if Fuyuhiko is there?"

"Yeah let's go."

________________________________________

Bond and Felix arrived at the dormitories.

"Stay outside." Bond Said. "If Fuyuhiko tries to escape, stop him."

"Right." Felix nodded.

Bond entered the dorms and went through the hallways. The first room he went to was Fuyuhiko's. Since Bond still had the master key he opened Fuyuhiko's door and went inside.

Bond took out his suppressed Walther PPK and looked around the dorm room. He found nothing, no one was in there.

Bond left and looked at Mahiru's dorm number. Room 112. Fuyuhiko's room number was 103, Bond was glad that Mahiru's room wasn't too far away. Bond went up to the door and knocked but didn't get an answer. But thanks to his hearing skills he heard footsteps, he knew someone was in there.

_Fuyuhiko...I know you're in there._ Bond couldn't wait long enough, he unlocked the door with the master key and went in. He saw the television on but the volume was muted. He looked around the kitchen and saw nothing. He went to the small hallway and check the bathroom and nothing.

So Bond went to the last place. The bedroom.

The door was slightly closed, Bond opened it slowly and saw.....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

......Mahiru Koizumi tied up with a gag in her mouth. She was sitting on her bed looking frightened, she was shaking and crying at the same time. Bond walked up slowly to her until a gun was pointed at the side of his head.

It's was Fuyuhiko.

Bond pointed his gun back at him having a standoff.

"Looking for her?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"I was and you came in first place so hip hip hooray for you." Bond said.

"Didn't MI6 tell you to not point guns at children Mr. Bond?" Fuyuhiko said, exposing Bond's cover.

Bond didn't care, all he cared about was killing this bastard and save the girl. "Didn't your parents tell you to not play with guns?"

"Touche." Fuyuhiko said. "I'm the ultimate-"

"Yakuza." Bond finished.

"Do you know why I'm here Mr. Bond?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"SPECTRE." Bond growled.

"Bingo." Fuyuhiko smirked.

"What's SPECTRE's business here? Does it have anything to do with that project?"

"I can't disclose sensitive information about SPECTRE's doings Mr. Bond. I'm just simply following orders for....you know who I'm talking about."

"Blofeld."

"Correct."

Fuyuhiko grabbed Bond's gun and places it on the drawer next to them. He then points his gun at the mattress. "Go sit next to her, you must be tired of standing around."

Bond sat on the bed next to Mahiru. Mahiru looked at Bond with terrified eyes.

"I'll get you out of this." Bond whispered while looking at Mahiru.

"I heard that." Fuyuhiko said while sitting down on a chair in front of them.

Bond turned to Fuyuhiko. "Tell me Mr. Kuzuryu, you wouldn't know what happened to Kaori Sato's whereabouts now would you? Including Kazuo Tengan's?"

"Sato's been handled." Fuyuhiko said, then looked at Koizumi. "She's dead now. I didn't kill her, I ordered the hit, including her family." Fuyuhiko stares back at Bond. "For Mr. Tengan....he's been snooping around too much, but I had nothing to do with it."

Koizumi started feeling more sadder than before to the point of breaking a dam of tears.

"Oh stop crying!" Fuyuhiko yelled. "You'll get to see that Sato bitch in the afterlife...if there is one."

"For a yakuza like you.... **you're pretty small.** " Bond smirked.

"....What?"

"You look like you got possessed by a newborn who wanted your body. No wonder your baby face looks so adorable."

"Shut the fuck up!" Fuyuhiko screamed as he rose up from his seat.

"If you consider yourself a 'ultimate yakuza', check and see if your pistol is locked and loaded, and show it to me."

"...Alright I will." Fuyuhiko scowled.

Fuyuhiko sat back down to check his magazine. In slow motion, Bond raised his leg up upwards to Fuyuhiko's hands, kicking away the pistol and clip towards the ceiling.

Bond grabs Fuyuhiko and punches him repeatedly in the face. Bond's next punch gets blocked by Fuyuhiko as he knees Bond's leg and punches him in the face, rolling to the bedroom door.

Fuyuhiko did a kick but gets flipped backwards by Bond.

Fuyuhiko quickly gets up and tries to do another attack, Bond blocks it and throws Fuyuhiko out of the bedroom to the small hallway.

Bond quickly grabs his PPK and points it at Fuyuhiko, only for it to get swiped away.

Fuyuhiko grabs Bond and sends him into the table. Fuyuhiko attempts to hit Bond, only for him to get his hand twisted, Fuyuhiko then tries to use his free hand but Bond grabs it and kicks him very hard in the abdomen

Bond grabs Fuyuhiko and bangs his baby face on the table repeatedly until he started losing strength.

Bond drops Fuyuhiko to the floor and walks towards his PPK. He walks back up to Fuyuhiko and points his gun at him.

"W-wait." Fuyuhiko said in a wake tone. "I'm j-just a teenager."

"I don't care."

Bond fired three shots at Fuyuhiko's chest, killing him. He holsters his gun and walks back to the Mahiru's bedroom. He pulls the gag out of her mouth.

"You're safe." Bond said while untying Mahriu.

"W-what happened? What did you do to him?" Mahiru asked.

"I made him realize that the Yakuza doesn't accept pipsqueaks." Bond said.

"You killed him didn't you?"

"Would you turn me into the police for saving your life?"

"N-no...it's just-"

"You're welcome, if I didn't do anything he would've killed us both. Your friend's death has been avenged."

Bond finished untying her. "There you're free."

"Thank you Mr. Brosnan- I-I mean mister-

"Bond, James Bond."


	19. Chapter 19

**Moments Ago**

Class 77-B was about to get started, everyone was around except for Peko. Chisa wasn't happy to hear about what happened to Peko when Juzo told her the story. Juzo told her to make up something in case someone asks about her absence. Chisa stood outside the class, taking a deep breath and went in.

"Good morning everybody!" Chisa said happily.

Everyone said good morning back to her. Chisa noticed Fuyuhiko sitting at his table crossing his arms, looking away from his classmates. She noticed that he was thinking about Peko's whereabouts.

Chisa quickly brought her attention back to the class and clapped her hands together. "Alright! So Nanami told me about an arcade and a new fighting that game came out recently, so we'll be going on a field trip everybody!"

"Ah sweet! Ibuki's going to kick some butt!" Ibuki said.

"Yeah I'm down with it!" Kazuichi said as look over at Fuyuhiko. "Hey yo, Kuzuryu! Where's Pekoyama at?"

"Is she not coming today?" Sonia asked.

"She's......has been blaming herself for my sister's death." Fuyuhiko lied. "I told her it wasn't her fault but she kept on being stubborn. She wants to be left alone for a while, so I'm not in the mood to go to the arcade with you guys...sorry."

"It's alright man, we respect your guy's decision." Kazuichi said.

"Let's all pray for her to ascend out of the darkness and into the hope everyone." Nagito said.

"My animal comrades will be wishing her luck my friend." Gundham said.

"...Thanks guys...." Fuyuhiko said.

"Anytime!" Ibuki said. "We should all care for one another!"

Hiyoko noticed Mahiru feeling a bit uneasy. "Hey Koizumi. You okay? You looking like you're down in the dumps."

"I've been thinking about my friend from The Reserve Course." Mahiru said. "I've text her and called her but got no responses....I don't think I'll be able to go with you guys to the arcade...sorry."

"It's fine Koizumi." Chisa said. "Maybe next time."

Chisa walked towards the door. "Nanami told me the directions to the arcade. It's not far from here so we'll walk. Let's Go."

Everyone sprinted out of the room, looking forward to the day. The only ones in the classroom were Fuyuhiko and Mahiru. It felt awkward, so Mahiru left without saying anything to Fuyuhiko. Mahiru noticed Fuyuhiko staring at her with a slight glare but she didn't bother looking back. After she left, Fuyuhiko grabbed out his phone and dialed a number to call someone.

Le Chiffre.

"Hey Number 5, it's Number 48." Fuyuhiko said. "Did everything went well with Sato and her family?"

_"Yes, all has been taken care of."_ Le Chiffre said. _"Is there anything you need?"_

"I need you to show up here in about 20 minutes. I want you to bring me a pistol with a suppressor."

_"Will do. Anything else?"_

"No that will be all. Thank you Number 5"

________________________________________

After killing Fuyuhiko, Bond contacted Leiter to let him know about what went down at Mahiru's dorm room. Bond also contacted Juzo about Sato and Kazuo's fates. Both of them went to the dorm room and helped Bond on getting rid of Fuyuhiko's body. While they were doing that, they told Mahiru that they're (along with Chisa) are investigating Hope's Peak but didn't tell her the reason and what they're investigating. Mahiru was told to keep it a secret to which she agreed. Felix told Bond and Juzo to leave while he talks to Mahiru alone.

"So...you know Mr. Bond?" Mahiru asked.

"I do. We worked together on some missions." Felix said. "I'm not 'Michael Yates', my name is Felix Leiter and I work for the CIA."

"According to Kuzuryu, Bond works for MI6."

"That's right."

"And what is this 'SPECTRE' and 'Blofeld'? Who are they?"

"I'm not in liberty to tell you. If I told you, you would be getting involved which sounds like you are but not one hundred percent."

"But I won't tell anyone. I want my classmates to be safe!"

"Listen to me." Felix demanded. "Munakata made his orders very clear, no outsiders involved. The school adviser was doing his own mission until he gotten killed, we can't afford that to happen to others. You need to stay out of this. Understand?"

"I...I do, I'm sorry, I just don't want my friends to get hurt or killed."

"I know and that's our objective, to keep everyone safe."

"So what's going to happen to Kuzuryu's body?"

"We're getting rid of it, that's all you need to know."

Felix went to the door. "Koizumi....If anything happens again towards you or your classmates. Tell me, Bond, Sakakura, or Yukizome."

"I will. Thanks and tell those two I said thank you."

"Will do. Be safe." Felix said as he exited out of the dorm room.

________________________________________

Hours have passed, school was almost over. Felix and Juzo were able to dispose Fuyuhiko's body. Bond was currently standing next to the Reserve Course building waiting for Hajime. About 7 minutes of waiting, Hajime finally showed up.

Bond took notice and went up to him. "Excuse me. Hajime Hinata?"

"Uh.. yes?" Hajime said. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. I just want to talk to you privately at the bench over there. I heard you got selected into the school's project and I would like to talk about it if you don't mind."

"Y-yeah sure. Let's go." Hajime said.

Bond and Hajime walked side by side heading over the bench near The Reserve Course building.

They sat down and started discussing.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, the project is about assigning every talent to you which will give you the title Ultimate Hope, correct?" Bond asked.

"Yes." Hajime said. "It's called The Hope Cultivation Plan. It will give me a high chance of enrolling into the Main Course."

"Have you made a decision?"

"I.....I've been thinking about going through with it."

"And why is that?"

"Ever since I was a child, I admired Hope's Peak. Becoming someone with a talent will make me noble To me, having no talents makes you boring."

"So you want to be proud of yourself?"

"Yes."

"Going through an experiment isn't going to do any good for you." Bond argued.

"But what would you have done if you had no talent?" Hajime countered.

"One, I would not have people hold my hand and go through a silly experiment. Two, I would do something that would interest me and have it become a hobby of sorts or later turned into a job. Three, I would stick with what I have and be thankful for it, instead of hating myself."

"But....people bring attention to others who have talents. Not someone who has nothing and just a normal nobody like me."

"You're not a nobody kid." Bond said. "Even you have no talent, that doesn't mean you should give up on life. If you think having no talents makes you boring, then you basically calling every single talentless person boring."

Silence came, Hajime wanted to make another excuse but notices that he's cornered now. Bond broke the silence. "Hinata, I know we just met, and you probably think that I don't know jack about you. From an undisclosed source, I heard about you, not everything, just about you thinking you're some sort of loser and wanting to take on The Hope Cultivation Plan. Not to be rude, are you interacting with anyone?"

"I'm hanging out with a Main Course student, she's the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami. We met at the school's fountain. I was looking at the Main Course building and she bumped into me while she was playing her game."

"Have you talked to her about this? The project?"

"No. During our first conversation, she thought that doesn't matter if someone is talented or not, and that we have the freedom, and go anywhere we want, and do anything we want."

"There you go. She knows her words, you still have a future ahead of you filled with hope. Think about what your favorite thing to do is. Otherwise, just live your life on what you have."

Hajime looked at Bond and noticed how truthful he was being towards him. "You sound like you believe in me."

"I do." Bond said.

Bond kept his look on Hajime. "Do you really want to take on this project? Because if you do, then there's no turning back."

"If I go through the project, then Nanami will be comfortable around me." Hajime said.

"How do you know that?"

".......I don't....." Hajime said with a downcast look. "You're right, this project is not worth going through. Usually when I hang out with Nanami, I get bothered by the fact that she has talent and I don't and one of the reasons I want to take on The Hope Cultivation Plan is to make us equal. But, that probably won't be the case, Nanami would probably give me the silent treatment. I just don't want to be looked down upon by others."" Hajime looks at Bond. "You think we're all equal don't you?"

"I do, every student here is."

"I'm glad, I wish everyone was like that. Before you showed up, Sakakura told me that the people from Main Course hates normal people, he didn't say everyone thank god, and that they're easily replaceable."

"Hmm, then it feels like that The Reserve Course was only opened to make money." Bond said. "By the way, what did you do to make Sakakura go physical with you?"

"He called me a nobody, I freaked out and tried to punch him but got sent to the ground. He also spitted on me." Hajime explained.

"Really?" _That bastard._

"Yeah.....Hey...are you also investigating this project? Are you working with the school advisor Mr. Kazuo Tengan?"

"No." Bond said. "I just heard stuff about it and it didn't look trustworthy, to me it looks like a scam. If you're attempting to investigate it yourself, then I suggest you stop it."

"Why?"

"Because no one likes someone who acts like a detective, it's not worth it for a young lad like you."

"Right....well alright then." Hajime got off his seat and stood up. "Thank you Mr. Brosnan. I have a lot to think about what I'm going to say to Mr. Tsuge."

"Is he a steering committee member?"

"Yeah and he's also the leader of the group. He came up to me and handed me a card and I'm suppose to meet with him when I have a decision."

"May I see the card please?" Bond asked.

"Sure." Hajime said while getting the card out of his pocket.

Hajime handed Bond the card and looked at it. He read what was on the card, noticing that Hajime had until the end of the semester to make a decision and having to meet with Fujio Tsuge inside the administrative building. Bond handed the card back to Hajime. "Thank you."

Hajime nodded and put the card back into his pocket.

"Well thanks for letting me talk to you Hinata." Bond bowed.

"Yeah thank you too. I think declining this is worth it." Hajime bowed back and said goodbye to Bond and walked away.

Bond kept on watching Hajime as he left, hoping that he'll make the right choice.

________________________________________

Chisa sat next to the Main Course entrance, right now she has no idea what happened to the Fuyuhiko and Koizumi situation, all she was thinking about was her students. She sighed, knowing that sometime she will have to lie to her students. Lie wasn't Chisa's favorite word, personally it is her most hated word. She's been playing with her fingers just to get some sort of entertainment for herself until Juzo came up to her.

"Hey." Juzo said.

"Oh...hey." Chisa said.

"You ok? You feel a little bit down." Juzo pointed out.

"You think? My students think that Pekoyama has been isolating herself all because of that girl's death. It was all thanks to Fuyuhiko for making that excuse."

"Yeah....about Fuyuhiko....he-"

"Died?" Chisa glared.

"Yeah..."

"What happen exactly?"

"Fuyuhiko broke into Koizumi's dorm and held her hostage. Bond swopped in and kick his ass and saved her."

"And?"

"And Bond killed him in her dorm."

"And?!" Chisa yelled.

"Fuyuhiko was connected to SPECTRE. As it turns out, Mahiru's friend Sato killed Natsumi, and Sato was killed by someone who Fuyuhiko hired. Tengan happens to be dead too but Fuyuhiko said that he had nothing to do with it. Our cover has been blown and Koizumi agreed to keep it a secret, she doesn't know about the full details."

"Ok but why would Fuyuhiko go after Koizumi? She didn't do anything wrong with him."

"It was ordered from that Blofeld guy supposedly, the guy who runs SPECTRE. According to Koizumi, Fuyuhiko was ordered to take her out in case she tries to know the truth about her friend's fate."

"So Bond killed two of my students. Great." Chisa said sarcastically.

"He was just doing his job." Juzo argued.

"Job?!" Chisa yelled making Juzo flinched. She got up to her feet and gave Juzo a glare. "How the fuck do you call that a job?! Killing people just for the sake of the mission! What kind of boss does he have to give him a 'license to kill'?!"

Juzo was surprised seeing Chisa acting like this. He's usually the one to swear, he along with Kyosuke never seen her swear before. Kyosuke would often swear but not too much.

"Did you just swear?" Juzo asked.

"Yeah....I did.... But that's not the point! The point is, is that Bond killed two of my students and Kyosuke told them including you, no violence."

"He didn't say that, he said 'keep the violence low'. Kyosuke knew what Bond was capable of including Leiter. He picked the right people to help us. If he didn't bother asking for their help, then we would be fighting against the world's most powerful criminal organization by ourselves. And it would be a losing battle."

Chisa knew he was right. If only the three of them fought against SPECTRE, they wouldn't last long.

"So what am I suppose to tell my students?" Chisa asked.

"Make up a story like you tried to do before. Tell them about what happened to Fuyuhiko, including Pekoyama. Otherwise, someone will try to go to their dorm rooms if they're too concerned about them." Juzo said.

"So in short....I actually have to lie."

"Yes."

"Can I just be honest for once?!" Chisa yelled. "I don't like lying!"

"Chisa! If you choose to be honest because you love your students to death, you'll be blowing our cover! And that would make Kyosuke very angry!"

"But....honestly is hope."

"Not all the time. If you're too honest it can lead to dire consequences, it's usually better to keep sensitive things a secret. Unless you're a very gutsy individual."

Chisa sighed

"Chisa." Juzo said. "I hope you haven't forgotten about the reason we're here."

"I haven't ok?" Chisa said. "I've been investigating so watch who you're talking to."

"Okay Ms. Housekeeper. Enlighten me, what did you do today? Do you get anything worthwhile?"

"I went to the arcade with my students."

"So you didn't investigate?"

"No....." Chisa looked down.

"Chisa, instead of just saying it, you should at least do it. You mentioned you want to investigate The Reserve Course right?"

"Yeah and in which I did. Talking to Hinata."

"Yeah but that was like a couple days ago. And Bond is going to talk to him."

"He is?"

"Yeah, I saw Hinata rebelling against a guard who tried to restrain him from entering the Main Course building-"

Chisa interrupted and glared at Juzo while pointing her finger at him. "Don't. Tell me. You beat him up."

Juzo sighed and scratch the back of his head. "I did...sort of.."

"Why?!" Chisa screamed.

Juzo put his hands up in defense. "Calm down! He demanded to know why the school was covering up Natsumi's murder and those anonymous people earning the money from The Reserve Course."

"And then Bond showed up.... He didn't beat him up with you did he?"

"No....he thought that we were doing some fetish thing with each other." Juzo laughed but stopped after he noticed Chisa still glaring him. "H-he told Hinata to leave. That's all."

"So where is Bond now?"

"He should be at The Reserve Course area, talking to Hinata about the project. Since Mr. Tengan is gone, he's gonna finish what he started. Leiter is probably with Koizumi or just patrolling."

"And speak of the devil." Chisa said while she noticed Bond and Felix walking towards them.

"Hey." Bond said.

"Hey, how did it go with Hinata?" Juzo asked.

"Good, I was able to persuade him into declining the project. Hopefully he takes what I said into consideration."

"That's great." Juzo said.

"And...." Bond cracked his knuckles. "..he told me you spat on him."

Juzo gulped. _Uh oh..._

"Oh he did, did he?" Chisa said while summoning a rolling pin and giving Juzo a death glare.

"Seriously Sakakura?" Felix said, ready to punch Juzo.

Juzo started sweating like hell and nervously laughed at the angry trio, he noticed Chisa tapping her rolling pin with her hand. He was doomed.

"I-is t-this where I start running?" Juzo said nervously.

"Yes." The trio said in unison.

Juzo started running away from them, causing a chase around the campus.


	20. Chapter 20

Chiaki was at the fountain sitting on the bench patiently waiting for Hajime. She got a new video game and was looking forward to spending time playing it with him. She heard foot steps coming from her left and turned towards Hajime, walking towards her.

"Hi Hinata!" Chiaki greeted happily. "I got a new video game for us to play."

Hajime looked at her innocent smile, he wanted to play games with her, but he can't.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" Hajime said. "I'm dealing with some stuff right now."

"Oh....alright..." Chiaki said sadly.

Hajime walked past her, but stopped and wanted to continue talking to her. "I'm not sure I'll be able to play with you tomorrow either, I'll be busy during that day."

"What is it about?" Chiaki questioned.

"It's.....something personal." Hajime answered.

"Oh...." Chaki said.

Hajime nodded and started to walk away. Chiaki called his name. "Hey Hinata?"

Hajime turned around. "Yeah Nanami?"

"I......Whatever it is.....I'm here for you ok?" Chiaki said. "If something is bothering you and you want to let it out.....I'll listen, I promise. I mean....we are friends after all right?"

"We are." Hajime smiled. "Hey....are you making memories here? At Hope's Peak?"

"Um...yeah...I think. Why you ask?"

"Make lots of them and keep them where they belong. Through my eyes....you're more than an ultimate gamer."

"You think so?" Chiaki blushed.

"I know so." Hajime kept his smile. "I see a lot of character in you Nanami."

"T-thank you." Chiaki was happy to hear that.

"I'll see you later."

"R-right. See you....whenever you get back....."

Hajime turned and started to walk away, hoping that he'll meet with Chiaki again to play that new game with her.

Chiaki started feeling anxiety in her body, she had no idea why Hajime was talking like this. _Why do I get the feeling that I'm never going to see him again?_

________________________________________

Kyosuke stood inside the construction building, the overseas development has been going good so far. His phone vibrated, he noticed Juzo was calling him, not Chisa. Kyosuke went outside and looked around to make sure no one eavesdrops.

"Kyosuke speaking."

_"Hey Kyosuke, It's Juzo. How's it going with that overseas development?"_

"Quite well, we've been making great progress with the building. We're hoping it would be done by 2012. How's everything going on your guys end?"

_"Well....a murder happened here at Hope's Peak about two-three days ago. A Reserve Course student."_

"Seriously? Who was it?"

_"Natsumi Kuzuryu. A first year student."_

"Kuzuryu....the Kuzuryu? The Yakuza?

_"Yup. And also has ties with SPECTRE."_

"If I can recall, the family has two kids correct?"

_"Correct and Chisa has Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the Ultimate Yakuza as her student. She also had his bodyguard as a student too, Peko Pekoyama the Ultimate Swordswoman."_

"What's their status?"

_"Deceased, thanks to Bond. As it turns out, the schools seems to have business relating to SPECTRE."_

"Anything that they did that caused attention to you guys?"

Juzo went on about Natsumi's death as well as Sato's. He brought up about Bond finding Fuyuhiko's gun and holding Mahiru hostage in her dorm room as well as Mahiru finding out that they're investigating and agreeing to keep it a secret.

_"And also, Mr. Tengan is dead too. The school is flat out saying that he quit his job."_

"Hmm, so the school has been lying to the public to keep their image intact in any way as possible... Anything about Hinata?"

_"Bond talked to him and was able to make Hinata reconsider his decision about joining in on The Hope Cultivation Plan. Hinata started questioning about what the school was hiding, he knows about the two groups. It looks like Tengan told him."_

A while ago, Kyosuke was informed by Chisa about the two N/A's and the name of the school's project.

"Was he asking you or someone else?"

_"He was asking me. He started to trespass into the Main Course building and it took me and another security guard to stop him. Then he started asking about what was going on with the school."_

"You didn't go boxing mode on him did you?"

_"..."_

"Juzo? Did you?"

_"I did but can we please not talk about it? I just got beaten up by Chisa, Bond, and Leiter. And right now Chisa is in a bad mood which is why I'm calling."_

"Very well, I'll let this go. And why is Chisa mad?"

_"Chisa doesn't like the fact that Bond killed two of her students. She actually swore at me when I told her that Bond was only doing his job"_

"*sigh* I'm hoping she doesn't get too attached to her students. Other than those two, there could be other SPECTRE members in her classroom."

_"Yeah....I've been reminding her to not get too close to them."_

"By the way...Juzo?"

_"Yeah man?"_

"Thanks for being my unrelated brother." Kyosuke smiled.

Juzo smiled back. _"Same here. And you're welcome. By the way, will you be confessing to Chisa by the time this investigation ends?"_

"I'm planning on it. If we start having a kid, I want you to be the uncle."

_"I promise Kyosuke. If something happens to the both of you while your kid is alive and well, I'll be looking after them."_

"Thanks Juzo."

_"Anytime, I gotta go, be ready for tomorrow."_

"Right. Later Juzo." Kyosuke hanged up and continued working on the overseas project.  
________________________________________

Hajime was at home, inside his bedroom. He sat on his bed, practicing on what to say to Fujio tomorrow.

_Mr. Tsuge, I'm sorry but I can't participate in this project._  
_No not good enough. Too half-assed._

_Mr. Tsuge, this project sucks and I'm not doing it and that's final!_  
_It sounds something like a little kid would say......_

_Mr. Tsuge, sorry for ruining your day but I'm not going through this project._  
_Damn it! This is harder than I thought!_

Hajime heavily sighed, he doesn't know what to say to Fujio tomorrow. He looked at his calendar, he has until next week. He was hoping one thing that will not happen: Being forced into it. The Steering Committee could be desperate to get Hajime into the project since he admires the academy, and that's something that he would be afraid of. Or worse....being killed. But Hajime doubts that, he doesn't think the school has the balls to kill one of their own students. But something that he doesn't know is proving him wrong: SPECTRE alliance. If he says 'yes lets begin the project' he'll become a tool to the organization.

Hajime pulled up his blankets and lay on his bed, he wanted to get enough sleep and not feel tired tomorrow. He shut off his light and went to sleep.

________________________________________

Bond sat on his sofa inside his living room. Hearing about Fujio Tsuge being the lead member for The Steering Committee caught more interest. He decided to look up his name as well as the other members.

While Bond researched Fujio, he found a public Linkedin page of him. He saw the high school and university he graduated in, Bond already knew what the university he went to, he wanted to look at something he doesn't already know. Bond noticed that Fujio has a quite the reputation, winning many awards and being selected into a hall of fame. He found something quite relevant.

It was his workplace before he went to Hope's Peak Academy.

**"Osato Chemicals and Engineering"**

Started out as a protege and became a lead scientist. Since he saw the word 'lead', Bond started to look up the other members of The Steering Committee.

He looked up Daisuke Uranishi, also worked at Osato

Teiji Tobe, worked at Osato.

Kitahachi Oshima, worked at Osato.

All of them worked at the same company, Bond was wondering if Osato is connected to SPECTRE as well. Bond decided to print out their pages and show them to the others.

Bond wondered about Hajime. He started to care about the kid's well being, but he wasn't going to go parent mode unlike Chisa. Bond is hoping that she isn't going to back out of this mission. It would disappoint him, Felix, Juzo, and especially Kyosuke.

Bond was thinking about Chiaki, the girl he saw at the fountain during the first day of school. Despite what he heard, he started to become skeptical of her, he felt like her bumping into Hajime was on purpose, if she would try anything harmful towards Hajime, he would kill her, no matter the cost. So Bond is hoping that Hajime is hanging around the with the right person.

Bond decided to research information about Osato Chemicals and Engineering. It is a multi-national company located in Tokyo that supplies chemicals and engineering equipment. The company was founded by CEO Masato Osato in 1979. Since the company supplies chemicals and engineering, Bond wondered they do shipments for SPECTRE. Bond looked up the CEO's Linkedin. Osato is 61 years old, no information about the high school he graduated in, but there was info about the university he went to, Yale University. Worked for a company called 'Kimura Industries' located in Tokyo, the company is similar to Osato's. Years later, Osato started his own company.

Bond printed out info about Osato. Since the school is performing the experiment in one week, Bond has a hunch that Osato could be involved.

Bond yawned, noticing he was about to get tired. He shut off his living room light and went upstairs. Going to sleep.

________________________________________

"All four of them worked for that company." Bond said, discussing the information about The Steering Committee's work history. He and the others were at the parking lot.

"There's a student here with that last name 'Kimura'." Juzo pointed out. "Her name is Seiko Kimura the Ultimate Pharmacist. I don't know if she has a relation to the company or her last name is just a coincidence. Me, Chisa, and Kyosuke met her before, she was able to develop painkillers for me on some fights that I was struggling with during my boxing career."

"Does she hang around with anyone?" Felix asked.

"Two people: Ruruka Ando the Ultimate Confectioner and Sonosuke Izayoi the Ultimate Blacksmith. All three of them are the 76th class." Juzo explained.

"Does Kimura work with The Steering Committee for experiments?" Felix asked.

"That I don't know." Juzo said.

"I heard that a student named Yasuke Matsuda works with The Steering Committee on some occasions." Chisa said. "He's the Ultimate Neurologist and he's from Class 77-A."

"From what I've saw, Yasuke and Seiko have their own labs inside the science section of the building." Juzo said. "You guys can investigate it when you have the chance."

"Right." Bond said. "Now, there's a girl that Hinata has been hanging with-"

"Yup!" Chisa interrupted with a fake smile. "Chiaki Nanami."

"Right....I don't trust her."

Chisa eye twitched after hearing that. "Y-y-you.... Ok! Listen up!" Chisa yelled while pointing at Bond.

_Oh god here we go._ Juzo facepalmed

"You never even met her! So how can you not trust her?!"

"Hajime told me how they met. Chiaki bumped into him at the school's fountain while he was observing the Main Course building. Don't you think? That her bumping into the kid while playing her precious video game was intentional, and that she already knew that Hinata was going to be selected into the project?"

Chisa was silent for a moment and was about to say something until Bond continued speaking. "You know.....when I saw her myself at the fountain during first day, I starting to feel like she was following me."

"And that secret agent guy." Felix said. "He could be working alongside with her."

"We should keep an eye on them." Juzo said. "Hinata could be in danger as we speak."

"You three stooges got it all wrong!" Chisa yelled while pulling her hair. "Chiaki is a nice girl! She has gotten along with everyone in class, all thanks to me and Hinata! I told you guys all of this!"

"Doesn't mean we believe it." Bond said.

"Just like Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama, she could be wearing a mask too." Juzo said.

"She's not.....*sigh* I don't want yell anymore guys, please just hear me out. She's not a danger to anyone."

"You do know what's going to happen to her when we find out that Hajime gets hurt or killed by her right?"

"Listen to me-"

"No." Bond said while giving Chisa a cold glare. "You _listen_ to me. The only reason why you think Nanami is not a potential threat, is because you have been ignoring the mission and started becoming a mother figure to your students. Work on your judgment for once Yukizome. I trust you and everyone who's involved in this mission, don't make me lose trust in you. If you want to ride on a rainbow with your students while the three of us continue our mission, just say the word and stay _out_ of our way."

Chisa started to gain sweat and her blood was boiling, she never had someone talk to her like this, she closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "I.......I get it. I do...... I'm doing this mission for Kyosuke and Juzo since they're my close friends and for the school. But what I don't get Mr. Bond....is that you think killing is the right thing to do."

"It's what I've been trained for." Bond said. "I'm doing this to keep the school safe and I don't feel any remorse over it."

It became silent after that. Juzo decided to break it. "Chisa, I like you like a sibling and all, but...I have to side with Bond on this."

"You guys are so paranoid to the point of jumping to conclusions." Chisa said.

"You remember when we were talking about Fuyuhiko's gun and you started to daydream about him and Pekoyama mass murdering your students and yourself?" Juzo said. "You should thank Bond, he prevented that from happening."

"If it weren't for me, they would've been all dead." Bond said.

Chisa's happy-go-lucky attitude vanished thanks to this conversation that she now has to deal with, her mood turned into a depression state. "It's not that I don't care about this mission, I do." Her voice started cracking. "But....I don't want Nanami dead. I like her and so does everyone else. She didn't think she would have any friends because of her title. But she did....she cares about her classmates and would risk her life to protect them. I don't want to cry right now because school is going to start pretty soon, this is getting out of hand and I think we should just start our day."

"One last thing before we leave." Juzo said. "If you think Nanami is not a threat, prove us wrong."

Chisa mood changed suddenly with happiness all around her.

"Juzo Sakakura!" Chisa happily yelled out. "You gave me the perfect idea!"

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes! This weekend the Nezumi Amusement Park, and we're all going! Along with Hinata and Nanami! And If I see any of you locking yourselves up in your homes, I'll be breaking and entering and sedating you all mwahahahahahaha!" Chisa evilly laughed.

_Fuck me! I should've never said that!_ Juzo thought.

"Are we really doing this?" Felix asked.

"We sure are!" Chisa said. "What's the matter? Afraid of roller coasters?"

Felix rolled his eye while Bond sighed.

"Is this our punishment?" Bond asked.

"Yes and no. But we need a break and my heels have been killing my feet lately after all this work we've been doing."

"Alright Chisa, we'll hang out with each other this weekend." Juzo said. "I don't mind."

"Really? Thanks! What about you guys?"

"I'm fine with it, a break won't hurt." Bond said.

"Yeah, I'll go." Felix said.

"Great! I'm looking forward to it!" Chisa said. "Gotta go meet my class. See you later!"

Chisa started running happily. Juzo started to laugh a bit about what just happened. "Wow, it felt like I just helped a lost puppy."

"This will give us a chance to evaluate Nanami." Bond said. "I think it was worth it."

________________________________________

Chisa's happiness went away again, she was getting stress out of her mind. Knowing her class is going to be questioning about Fuyuhiko's whereabouts, Chisa's has to come up with the best possible excuse. She went to her classroom door staring at it, she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello everyone!" Chisa said with a fake smile. "Hope I wasn't too late!"

"Not at all!" Sonia said happily. "We were discussing Kuzuryu."

"Yeah!" Hiyoko said. "That gangster nincompoop weren't answer his damn door."

"I had to break the door down with my bare strength!" Nekomaru said. "And I had to take a big ass shit after that!"

"I-I-It's w-weird." Mikan said. "P-Peko disappears, then K-Kuzuryu. I-I'm scared!"

"Oh shut it!" Hiyoko said.

"The weird thing is, is that both of their dorms are empty." Chiaki said. "Ms. Yukizome, did the school updated you about their whereabouts?"

The class was staring at Chisa waiting for a response. "*sigh* I was given an email from the school. As it turns out, both Kuzuryu and Pekoyama have both dropped out of school. I'm not in liberty to say why, but I think it has something to do with his sister's death."

"I can see that." Kazuichi agreeing. "Since he's a Yakuza, I don't think he wants to be in a school where someone's out to get to him."

"Ibuki is going to write a song that will tribute Kuzuryu and Pekoyama!" Ibuki said.

"My animal kingdom senses detect that Lord Kuzuryu and Mistress Pekoyama have fallen into the pit of deep dark depression." Gundham said. "We comrades will never forget about them and hope that one future day, they will find the light that will await them."

"Hope will come to them." Nagito said. "Hope comes to everybody and gives them a comforting hug."

"I fell sorry for him losing a sibling." Mahiru said. "I wish the best of luck to him and Pekoyama."

"Oh Koizumi!" Hiyoko called out. "Did Sato respond to you yet?"

_OH CRAP I FORGOT!_ Chisa yelled out in her mind

"No." Mahiru said. "Nothing."

"Did you go to her home?" Sonia asked.

Mahiru shook her head. "No....I haven't."

"Well then we should go!" Sonia said. "We need her to hang out with us!"

Sonia then started to speak to the whole class "Does anyone else have a friend from The Reserve Course?"

Everyone shook their head by saying no except Chiaki.

Chiaki raised her hand. "I...have one. His name is Hajime Hinata. We play video games together after school."

"Oh how wonderful!' Sonia happily said. "We should invite him in our hang out after school today!"

"Unfortunately, he won't be available for today." Chiaki said sadly.

"Why's that?" Ryota asked.

"He told me that he has something to deal with....and it was personal." Chiaki said.

"Personal? I hope he's doing okay." Sonia said.

"I told him to tell me if anything that's bothering him." Chiaki said. "He said to me that I should keep making memories here, told me that I'm more than a ultimate gamer, and thinks that I have a lot of character in me."

"He really said that?" Mahiru asked.

"Yup." Chiaki said.

"He must really care about you Nanami." Sonia said which made Chiaki blush.

"Oh look she's blushing!" Hiyoko pointed out.

"What do you think about him Nanami?" Sonia asked.

"W-well.....he's a nice and funny guy to be around with. We often talk about games, movies, cartoons, and anime, not anything deep. I......like him."

"Like him? Or like, like him?" Sonia asked.

"L-like him....like a friend.....yeah..." Chiaki blushed.

"Let's hope this Hinata person doesn't do anything perverted." Hiyoko said while colliding her fist to her hand. "Or he'll get what's coming."

"Yeah! If he hurts our class representative, he'll get a good smack in the ass! Right Nidai?" Akane said.

"Hell yes!" Nekomaru said. "We'll give him a beat down that will send him into a coma!"

"Guys-" Chiaki said but gets interrupted by her classmates.

"My Four Dark Devas of Destruction will obliterate this human and have him vanish out of existence!" Gundham yelled out.

"I'll cook him up and eat his corpse!" Teruteru said.

"You guys-"

"What are you? A cannibal?." Hiyoko glared

"Once I make my rocket ship, I'll strap him on it, launch it into space and blow it up into tiny little pieces-" Kazuichi said

" **Guys!** " Chiaki yelled which made the class jumped by her outburst.

Chiaki regained her composure and started to speak. "Sorry for snapping, it's just I don't want too much protection coming from you all. If anything happens to me....I'll tell you guys."

"Promise?" Chisa asked while smiling at her.

Chiaki wasn't used to make promises to people as she has a hard time opening up to people about certain things, but she realizes that her classmates genuinely care about her. If they're going to protect her, then she should return the favor.

"I....promise." Chiaki said.

Chisa nodded. "So let's begin class now shall we?"

"But wait!" Sonia said. "Should we head to Sato's house and have her hang out with all of us?"

"I think it would be better if Koizumi decides." Chisa said.

_We can't._ Mahiru thought. "I don't think she would be comfortable with all of us arriving at her doorstep. So....let's not bother."

"Then it settled." Chisa said. "We'll stay here and begin class."

_And after this I need to relax in peace._ Chisa thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Bond walked through the science halls in the Hope's Peak building, Seiko's lab was located in the chemistry room, he went to investigate while Felix investigates Yasuke's office. Bond found it and looked around at his surroundings, he pulled out his suppressed PPK and opened the door, he was surprised that it was unlocked clear as day.

Bond pointed his gun around the room checking if anyone was around, no one was there. The room was pretty large, about twelve tables around the room. The table on the first row next to the wall was filled with test tube racks with filled up chemicals, flasks with some empty and filled, chemistry jars, and a flask standing on a beaker stand.

Bond looked at the tubes on the rack, he noticed them labeled being strength, combat, endurance, agility, Iinstincts. Bond began to question himself whether these chemicals are related to The Hope Cultivation Plan.

Bond heard footsteps coming towards his way and knew that they were coming inside the room he was in. He crouched down to a table behind him and got his gun ready.

A girl opened her door and walked in. She had gray hair, a mask covering her mouth, and gloves on her hands. She's also wearing a Hope's Peak uniform. Once she sat down on her seat at her table she began working on her experiment. Bond stood up and pointed his gun at her.

"Hold it." Bond said

"H-Huh?!" The girl screamed, she even got more startled when she faced Bond with a gun pointed directly at her.

The girl raised her hands. "P-please don't hurt me!"

"Keep it down." Bond said. "You're Seiko Kimura correct? The Ultimate Pharmacist?"

"That's correct." Seiko said. "L-look if you want me to make something for you it will be free of charge I promise I won't tell a soul about this-"

"I'm not here for your drugs or any of that crap." Bond said. "I want to know about your experiment you're currently working on."

"They're for the school's project." Seiko said. "I-I'm only doing this because I was told to."

"Who? SPECTRE?"

Seiko gulped. "....Yes."

_Another SPECTRE operative._ "What about your friends?"

"Yes, Ruruko Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi. They're connected to SPECTRE as well. Rukuka's title is-"

"I know their titles." Bond interrupted. "I was already informed by it."

"P-please don't kill me!" Seiko begged as she places her palms together, begging for mercy. "It wasn't my choice!"

"Who are you taking orders from specifically?" Bond asked.

"The Steering Committee." Seiko answered. "They're-"

"I know, I was informed about them too. They're the group of scientists who are led by Fujio Tsuge, and they're working on an experiment called The Hope Cultivation Plan. Are the chemicals related to the project?"

"Yes." Seiko answered. "To be precise, these are the five perks for The Hope Cultivation Plan, also known as The Izuru Kamukura Project. All of this will be consumed on to the patient, creating a super soldier for SPECTRE. The Ultimate SPECTRE."

"And this will give them an advantage for world domination. " Bond said. "Where's the Reserve Course money going?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Seiko said. "The Steering Committee are also SPECTRE members so I'm guessing its going straight to them and SPECTRE. Unfortunately, I don't have their numbers."

"No worries, I just need to know about their involvement."

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

"Hey Kimura!" A female student yelled out.

"Oh no." Seiko freaked out. "It's Ruruka Ando."

"I know you're in there." Ruruka said. "Open the door already!"

Seiko looked at Bond as she pointed to a door inside the room. "Go in there and hide and please don't touch anything. I'll stall them for you...trust me please."

"Try anything funny, the three of you will drop dead in this room. Understand?"

Seiko nodded nervously and got off her seat, walking towards the chemistry room doors. She waited for Bond to enter the backroom.

After Bond entered the backroom, Seiko opened the door. Seiko noticed another person with Ruruka: Sonosuke Izayoi.

"About time!" Ruruka said. "What took you so long?"

"S-sorry." Seiko apologized. "Had a lot on my hands is all."

"Whatever." Ruruka shrugged, she entered the room along with Sonosuke.

Both of them sat on a bench against the wall next to Seiko's table. Sonosuke laid on Ruruka's lap as she was feeding him some sweets. "How are those chemicals coming along?" Ruruka asked

"So far so good." Seiko said. "They should be ready sometime before the practical exams."

"Perfect!" Ruruka smiled.

Bond witnessed the conversation, he got their faces now.

"Anyways, I need you to do something for me Number 34!" Ruruka smiled. "I need your performance-enhancing drug."

Ruruka dropped a piece of candy to Sonosuke's mouth. "Dewicious!" Sonosuke said

"W-what for exactly?" Seiko asked.

"For the practical exam of course!" Ruruka said.

"W-well Ando-"

"Nuh uh uh! Call me by my number like I'm doing to you right now. "

"....Number 32."

"There you go!"

"The performance-enhancing drug is a reanimator that I'm studying for my practical exam so I-

"Oh I see.....you'll be a brown nose to SPECTRE but not to me?" Ruruka said while she and Sonosuke glared at her.

Seiko waved her hands in defense. "N-no! Don't take it the wrong way! It's just that I'm going need it for my exam is all. "

"Relax Kimura." Ruruka said as her glare vanished. "The practical exam starts next week."

"I'm aware."

"So will you be helping me or not?"

"Well just so you be aware, the physical performance is a side-effect not an enhancer, reanimators are complicated to work around with, sometimes they-"

"So since it's a 'side-effect', that means it will be effective, correct? As long as does it's job, there won't be any problems."

"I....I'm sorry I love to help but I need to work on my exam and The Kamukura Project."

Ruruka closed her eyes and gave out a heavy sigh, she then opened her eyes with a glare. "Kimura?"

"Y-yes?"

Bond was ready to kill Ruruka and Sonosuke, but he's only going to do that if they try to harm Seiko.

"You do know that in SPECTRE, the higher the number, the more superior you are, right?"

"I'm aware."

"Good. So what you're saying is that you won't give me what I want?"

"It's not that. It's just that Mr. Tsuge won't be happy if I started slacking off on The Kamukura Project."

"Who cares about what Mr. Tsuge thinks? Sure he's our boss, but that doesn't mean you can't help a friend out right?"

_You're **not** her friend._ Bond thought.

"But-"

"I'll tell Mr. Tsuge that this was my idea." Ruruka smiled. "You'll be fine."

Seiko sighed as she noticed Ruruka getting off from her seat. "I know I rely on you too much and I feel bad about that. You're my childhood friend too you know?"

Seiko started feeling uncomfortable now, at least Bond is listening to this.

"Who I'm I to turn to if you won't help me?"

"You can contact Mr. Osato?"

"Screw him, his people might mess things up!

Ruruka slowly started moving her feet towards Seiko and placed a piece of candy on her mask. "I mean we are best friends right? Best friends forever? Together forever?"

Seiko gulped, she hated moments like these were she gets manipulated by Ruruka and if she turned her down she might end up dead by Sonosuke.

"Very well." Seiko said sadly. "I'll get to it. But I need to finish up The Kamukura Project, it's my number one priority."

"Yippee!" Ruruka yelled out as she raised her hands "That's perfect, get finished with that project and work on mine! Then you do what you do!"

Sonosuke smiled, being satisfied with the outcome.

"I'll go get it myself." Ruruka said.

Bond aimed his gun towards the door ready to shoot Ruruka.

"Wait!" Seiko hollered.

"What is it?" Ruruka asked.

"It's just....I'll grab it. Besides, childhood friends help one another by getting each other things right?

"Right... alrighty then! Go ahead and grab it, you know where everything is better than I do."

Seiko nodded and opened the backroom door, once she entered she saw Bond hiding against the wall avoiding detection from Ruruka and Sonosuke, Seiko pretended to ignore him so she wouldn't get caught by the others. She grabbed the green reanimator drug and left the room closing the door.

"Here you go." Seiko said, as she handed Ruruka the drug.

"Thank you so much! You're the best Number 34!" Ruruka said while hugging Seiko.

Ruruka and Sonosuke walked towards the chemistry room entrance to leave, Sonosuke opened the door for her.

"See ya later!" Ruruka waved.

Seiko nodded as Sonosuke left and closed the door. As they left Seiko let out a heavy sigh then looked down at the ground with sadness in her eyes. She heard Bond opening the back door but didn't bother looking at him.

Bond holstered his gun "You need better friends."

"I know." Seiko said.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet them?"

"I tried to save a dog from getting hurt from a motorcycle accident but failed, the dog became injured, with the help of my medicine, the dog became healthy again. That's when Ando and Izayoi showed up."

"Did the dog belong to them?"

"No. Ando and Izayoi became amazed how efficient my medicine was. They introduced themselves to me while I did the same. The next day I stumbled across them in a park and she wanted me to hang out with them so I did. That's how we became friends."

Bond nodded at her explanation. "I feel like you're being taken advantage of. I'm sure you're aware of that."

"I....I do......I feel like they only like me for my skills, not as a human."

"And that's how you got involved in SPECTRE. Ando and Izayoi manipulated you into joining them so you can create chemicals for them. Is there anything that I should know about Ando and Izayoi's business with SPECTRE."

"Gun trafficking and chemical shipments. Ruruka has a pastry restaurant that she owns called 'Ruruka's Confection'. She usually handles the shippings while her restaurant is closed. Sonosuke does most of it in a warehouse called 'Corvega'."

"Can you write me down the coordinates?"

"Sure thing." Seiko went to her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote down the address to the places she mentioned.

While doing that bond asked her a question. "Do you know anyone named Yasuke Matsuda?"

"All I know is that he's the ultimate neurologist and an underclassman, class-77. Rumor has it that he's able to erase people's memories."

Bond raised an eyebrow at that. "..I really hope that's a rumor.."

Seiko chuckled. "Yeah...I don't get it either."

"Does Mr. Osato's company work for SPECTRE too?"

"They do, they handle chemicals such as these as well as creating products for them to increase their business output. And The Steering Committee worked there before they came here." Seiko handed him the paper. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Bond said as he took the paper. "You know who I am, do you?"

"James Bond 007."

"Between you and me, I'm going to take care of Ando and Izayoi for you but just be aware, you might not be safe after that, SPECTRE could find you for being MIA."

"So....you're going to help me?"

"Yes. I heard you met Munakata, Yukizome, and Sakakura. You helped Sakakura during his boxing career, so I'll help you. I think you're better off with them being as friends."

Seiko imagined herself being friends with the three of them as they were all having a great time with each other. "Yeah....I would be."

"I'll be leaving now, just try not to die." Bond said.

"Right....and thank you Mr. Bond." Seiko bowed.

"You're welcome." Bond bowed back and exited out of the chemistry room.

With the information, Ruruka and Sonosuke handle gun trafficking and chemical shipments for SPECTRE. Thanks to the coordinates, he'll infiltrate the warehouse and Ruruka's restaurant. Since Bond feels bad for Seiko being used as a pawn, he's been thinking about contacting Kyosuke and see if he can help her get out of SPECTRE.


	22. Chapter 22

After Bond left the chemistry room, he received a text from Felix, wanting him to meet at the parking lot next to his car.

It was urgent, is was regarding information about Yasuke Matsuda. Bond told him that he'll be on his way.

________________________________________

Bond arrived at Felix's car. "What you find?"

"It's sound pretty crazy." Felix said. "I took snapshots of his documents and found information about the school's project. Did that Kimura girl told you what you needed to know?"

"She did, The Hope Cultivation Plan is also called The Izuru Kamukura Project. I told her what I knew about it and she told me that the chemicals she's been working on involve the project."

"The fives perks creating The Ultimate SPECTRE?"

"Correct. Two people interrupted our conversation, they happen to be other members of SPECTRE. Ruruka Ando and Sonosuke Izayoi, her so-called friends."

"'So-called'?" Felix raised his eyebrow.

Bond told Felix about what happened between Seiko, Ruruka, and Sonosuke. "I feel like she doesn't belong to them....so I'm going to help her get out of their clutches."

Felix smirked. "Going soft now are we?"

"She looks innocent, not to mention lonely." Bond said. "She told me about Ando and Iozayoi doing gun and chemical shipments for SPECTRE. Osato's company has a connection to SPECTRE, they create products for them to increase their business output."

"What's the location of the gun trafficking and chemical shipments?

"Kimura told me that some of it happens at Ando's restaurant called 'Ruruka's Confection' while most of it happens at a warehouse called 'Corvega'. Sometime tonight I'll infiltrate Corvega and see what I find, then sometime tomorrow I'll be at Ando's restaurant. Anything else about Matsuda? I heard a rumor about him erasing people's memories."

"And that rumor is true." Felix said as he handed him the camera containing the photos. "He worked on a research experiment where he's able to manipulate people's memories to a certain point in time. With that, he'll be involved in The Kamukura project."

As Bond looked at the photos, he handed the camera back to Felix. "So it looks like they're going to extract the original memories from The Reserve Course student and replace them with new ones, making them think they work for SPECTRE and only them."

"What about the student's family and friends?" Felix asked

"If they try to find out, they'll probably end up dead, maybe before they learn about the student's disappearance." Bond said

"About Kimura, does she know who you really are?"

"Yes. When I help her I'm going to talk to Munakata and see if it's possible to help her. Tonight, I want you to keep my house secure when I go to Corvega."

"Will do, if anyone breaks in, I'll contact you."

"Thank you"

________________________________________

When Chisa's class ended, Chisa wanted to talk to Chiaki about going to the Nezumi Amusement Park this weekend with her, Hinata, Bond, Leiter, and Sakakura.

"Really?" Chiaki eyes widen

"Yup!" Chisa said. "Since you've been my favorite classmate, I thought I should invite you along with Hinata."

"H-Hinata?" Chiaki blushed. "I was actually going to ask him about hanging out there sometime."

"Here's your chance." Chisa chuckled. "I'm sure the two of you will have fun."

"Thank you Ms. Yukizome." Chiaki smiled.

"Anytime." Chisa smiled. "And I hope he's doing okay."

"Me too."

________________________________________

At the school's fountain, Chiaki was playing her game on her Game Boy Advance, but was struggling to focus, she got a game over on her screen. She sighed then laid to her left side and her back looking at the sky.

"Hinata...." Chiaki said.

"Yes?"

Chiaki eyes widen, recognizing the voice. She looked up and saw Hajime Hinata with a smile on his face.

"Hinata!" Chiaki happily greeted.

"Hey Nanami." Hinata greeted back. "Missing me already?" Hinata chuckled.

"Yeah, I've....been thinking about you."

She pulled her bag off the bench and gestured Hinata to sit next to her. "I thought you said you were going to be busy today."

"I still am." Hinata said. "I've been also thinking about you too, that's all."

"You have?"

"Yeah.....When you said I should talk to you if something's bothering me....I thought about it."

"What's been bothering you?" Chiaki asked.

"Nothing too personal, everything is fine. It's just....you heard about of The Hope Cultivation Plan?"

"Not practically." Chiaki said. "What's it about?"

Hajime lectured Chiaki about The Hope Cultivation Plan. He motioned Fujio Tsuge walking up to him after Chiaki and Chisa left, being an assign every single talent, having the title Ultimate Hope, and has until the end of the semester to decide.

"Seriously?" Chiaki said. "There just going to let someone gain a bunch of talents by performing an experiment?"

"Yeah, It sounds weird." Hajime said. "I've been thinking about wanting to participate in it or not."

"What's your decision?"

"I'm declining their offer." Hajime looked at her. "And doing it for you."

"For....for me?"

"What you said to me at the fountain when we first met, you weren't wrong. Three other people told me that this project is not worth taking."

"Who were the three other people?"

"Your teacher Ms. Yukizome, Kazuo Tengan the school's advisor, and a security guard named Alex Brosnan. After Tengan spoke out his opinion, he brought up something strange.

Hajime cleared his throat and continued. "He told me that two anonymous groups are earning the money from The Reserve Course, not just the school. He thinks one of them is The Steering Committee, he doesn't know about the other. He also told me that he doesn't trust the headmaster"

"And The Reserve Course doesn't know where their money is actually being spent?"

"Nope, it seems not."

Chiaki shook her head. "It feels like this school isn't being honest with us."

"Like those murders." Hajime brought up.

"But...there was only one murder."

"That's what everyone thinks, but I don't. A classmate named Kaori Sato happened to 'drop out' right around after Natsumi's death. Which I think is false."

"You think she's dead too?"

Hajime shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"You know, two of my classmates dropped out too."

"Really? W-who?"

"Natsumi's brother Fuyuhiko the Ultimate Yakuza and his friend Peko Pekoyama the Ultimate Swordswoman. As it turns out they both dropped out yesterday."

Hajime was in disbelief, he knew they didn't drop out of school. "That's BS, the school is hiding something."

"Then we should solve this mystery together." Chiaki smiled. "It would be like we're video game characters trying to solve a mystery and stop the villain from causing all of this."

"We could." Hajime chuckled. "But is it worth risking our lives for? Brosnan suggested that I should stop myself from investigating for my own good. I tried to enter the main course building looking for answers, but gotten attacked by the head of security."

"You were attacked?!" Chiaki screamed.

"Yeah... he punched me. Juzo Sakakura is the name."

"The Ultimate Boxer. I saw him one time, but I thought it was someone else."

"That was him, he spat on me too-"

"He did that?!" Chiaki rose up, which made Hinata flinched. "When I see him, I'm going to give him a shoryuken!"

Hajime laughed at her declare to beat up Juzo. "Well be careful, don't underestimate boxers like him."

Chiaki calmed down and sat back on the bench. "I don't want anyone hurting my friends. So about the project, you'll be meeting with Tsuge today?"

"Yeah, after school." Hajime said. "Hopefully, they'll be accepting my decision. If I did take this offer....you would hate me."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, I would just be disappointed."

Hajime nodded and felt a hand on his shoulder. "You're making the right decision Hinata. To me, you're fine just the way you are."

Hajime blushed. "T-thank you."

Chiaki chuckled "Anytime. By the way are you busy this weekend?"

Hajime blushed even harder. "N-no...why?"

"Chisa invited me to Nezumi Amusement Park along with her friends and wants you to come along. I was going to ask you sometime in the future but here we are."

"Yeah." Hajime smiled. "I'll go."

"Cool!" Chiaki smiled back. "I'll let her know then."

Hajime nodded and got off his seat. "I'll see you tomorrow or maybe sometime after school."

"Yeah, see you later Hinata."

Hajime walked away leaving Chiaki at the fountain. Chiaki looked at him while he left, she's happy to have a friend like him, her first friend. Before she went to Hope's Peak, she had zero friends and people looked down on her because of her gaming obsession. She was bullied back in middle school but never talked about as it became a sensitive topic. Now, she has friends at Hope's Peak Academy.


	23. Chapter 23

Chisa sat at her desk inside the teachers' office, she took off her heels and places them on the left side under her desk. She started to hear cracks coming from her toes as she wiggles them around, her feet have been through a lot and they needed a break, including her. Chisa sighed as she remembered her lie she told to her class, she hated every second of it. It felt like she was betraying them. She's hoping that this mission won't end badly for her and everyone else. Chisa wanted to work on her paperwork, but is too depressed to do it.

"Looks like somewhere lost their carefree attitude."

Chisa knew who it was: Koichi Kizakura.

"Hello to you too Kizakura." Chisa said.

"You ok?" Koichi asked. "Feels like the students are giving you a hard time."

"It's not that." Chisa said. "Its just...teaching takes a lot of work is all, and I just want to have some relaxation."

"Well, you could just cancel class tomorrow if you want." Koichi suggested.

"I could."

"By the way, what are those circles on your calendar?"

There were red circles marked on the weekdays on the July 2010 calendar. "Each day is a full attendance." Chisa explained. "They've been amazing. I selected Chiaki Nanami as class rep."

"What made you pick her?"

"She's polite to everyone in class. She thought she wouldn't make friends through gaming and I told her that was nonsense, thanks to me, she managed to play videos games with the classmates and began making friends with them including a Reserve Course student."

"Have you met this Reserve Course student?"

"Yup, Hajime Hinata. They've been hanging out recently, he's a nice guy too."

"I see."

"By the way, how's your scouting coming along?"

"Pretty well, yesterday I scouted a female foreigner named 'Celestia Lundenberg'. She's an underground gambler and never lost a match against her opponents."

Chisa nodded. Koichi started to whisper and made sure no one was hearing them. "Have the students lost their sanity yet?"

"Well, one day I was away to go do something and two students roughhoused in the class. Why?"

"Make sure that that never happens again, if the students get in real trouble like committing a felony type of trouble, we could be sent to The Reserve Course."

"Forever?"

"Just temporarily, maybe for a whole semester."

This echoed in her mind, if Chisa gets in trouble then she'll have an advantage to investigate. "Thanks for making me aware of that."

"No problem." Koichi nodded. "I'll leave you alone so you can rest in relaxation. See you around."

After Chisa saw Koichi leaving the teachers' office, she's been thinking about purposely getting into trouble so she can work at The Reserve Course to investigate. She sighed after she thought that was a bad idea, she was afraid that she would get fired instead of teaching The Reserve Course and that will screw up everything. Chisa thought about working on her paper's and see she can get her mind off things.

________________________________________

Bond stood in front of the Izuru Kamukura Statue, he dialed up Kyosuke's phone number and updated him about the investigation.

_"This is Munakata."_

"Hey Munakata, it's Bond."

_"Mr. Bond. It's great to hear from you, how are things going for you?"_

"Quite well, I was able to infiltrate a chemistry lab used by a 76th class student named Seiko Kimura."

_"Seiko Kimura? She...don't tell me she's connected to SPECTRE."_

"She is, however she was manipulated."

_"By Ruruka Ando, couldn't say I like her, I witness how she treats Kimura. What about Sonosuke Izayoi, The Ultimate Blacksmith?"_

"Him too. Both Ando and Izayoi handle gun and chemical trafficking for SPECTRE. There's a company named Osato Chemicals and Engineering, have you heard of it?"

_"I have, do they have a relation to SPECTRE?"_

"They do, they handle shipments for them."

_"I see..what about the locations of the guns and chemical shipments?"_

"There's a warehouse named 'Corvega' and a restaurant owned by Ando called 'Ruruka's Confection'."

_"I've been into that restaurant once with Juzo and Chisa. I have to warn you Mr. Bond, Ando's sweets can contain mind control in them. Juzo ate one of Ando's chocolates and was ordered to go streaking. Chisa and I immediately had to get him out of there."_

Bond laughed. "I see, thanks for reminding me."

Kyosuke laughed backed. _"No problem, I've heard about Kuzuryu and Pekoyama."_

"Sorry for making Chisa angry."

_"Don't apologize for doing your job Mr. Bond, she'll get over it. The less amount of SPECTRE the more safe Hope's Peak is going to be."_

"Speaking of SPECTRE, The Steering Committee has ties with them according to Kimura."

_"And the project is for them?"_

"Correct, it's going to become The Ultimate SPECTRE."

_"So a super soldier?"_

"Precisely."

_"Anything else?"_

"The project is also called The Izuru Kamukura Project. They're going to erase the original memories from The Reserve Course student, forcing them to think that they've been with SPECTRE for their entire life. We don't know what the fates will be for their family or friends. A neurologist named Yasuke Matsuda will be most likely responsible for this, according to Yukizome, he sometimes works with The Steering Committee "

_"With this information we're getting close. What about The Reserve Course money?"_

"It's been speculated that it's going to the experiment and SPECTRE, this is what Kimura thinks so I'm taking that into theory."

_"This is some valuable information Mr. Bond, thank you. As a request, I need you to do me a favor."_

"Is it about Kimura?"

_"Yeah...how did you know?"_

"You want to help her too right?"

_"Yes, as the state she's in, it would be worth taking her out of SPECTRE. Get her out of their clutches anyway you can and report back to me."_

"I'm already on it, I'm planning on infiltrating Corvega tonight."

_"Good to note. Anything else that I should know about?"_

"That's all."

_"Very well, thanks for contacting me Mr. Bond."_

"You're welcome." Bond hanged up and took a last look at the Izuru Kamukura Statue, SPECTRE wants a super soldier and Bond is going to put an end to it as soon as possible.

________________________________________

Hajime stood outside of the Hope's Peak administrative building, ready to meet Fujio Tsuge. Hopefully this won't turn into a confrontation between them, all he's hoping for is that Fujio accepts his decision. He walked inside and greeted the receptionist. Hajime showed the receptionist the card, letting her know about meeting with Fujio. She told him to wait at the seat while she phones in Fujio. Hajime sat down on one of the chairs and waited for Fujio to arrive. Fujio shows up in the lobby and greets Hajime.

"Hello Mr. Hinata." Fujio greeted. "Follow me to my office."

Hajime got off his seat and started to follow Fujio to his office. They arrived and Hajime sat in front of Fujio 's desk.

"Have you made your decision?" Fujio asked, as he sat on his chair across from Hajime.

"I have." Hajime said and took a deep breath, ready to explain his reasoning.

"My sincere apologize Mr. Tsuge but I can't participate in this project."

"I see." Fujio nodded. "Elaborate please."

"I don't see myself going through this, I still admire the academy, however, me going through this is going to change my life, and I'm afraid that I'll lose friendships. Before you showed up, I talked to a friend of mine, a Main Course student and she told me that there's no difference being talented or not, and we can do anything we want, go anywhere we want, and still have freedom. Yesterday a security guard came up to me and wanted to talk about this project, he didn't think it was trustworthy for some reason, but he thought that I shouldn't give up on what I currently have and that this experiment wasn't going do any good for me. A Main Course teacher told me to believe in myself and stop with the self-hatred. The school advisor told me that hope comes from people acting like people. In my opinion, talent should come from what you're good at, not from someone giving another person a talent as some sort of wish, and it's doesn't matter if someone has no talent. Now, I'm not disrespecting the project you guys are doing, but this is just my thoughts on this. If it weren't for those four, then I wouldn't be saying no to you. That is why I want no part of it and again I apologize."

Hajime panted slightly after giving off his explanation to Fujio, he noticed Fujio nodding his head after hearing Hajime's words. He's hoping nothing bad will happen.

"You really thought this through haven't you?" Fujio asked.

"I have." Hajime said. "I'm hoping you're fine with it."

"I am." Fujio said. "Everyone is title to their own opinion, and everyone has the common sense to cope with it. Are you sure you want to decline?"

"Yes sir."

Fujio rose up from his seat and raised out his hand to give Hajime a handshake. "Very well Mr. Hinata, we thank you for making your decision, and we appreciate you admiring the academy."

Hajime returned the handshake. "You're welcome."

"Now since your choice is final, I'm gonna need that card back."

Hajime pulled out his card and hand it back to Fujio. "Thank you Mr. Hinata. You may leave."

Hajime bowed and left the room. Fujio sighed and placed the card onto his table.

"Damn it." Fujio muttered.


	24. Chapter 24

Hajime was glad things turn out perfectly for him after declining the project, he no longer has to worry about making a decision. He realized that living without a talent isn't the end of the world and he has a friend Chiaki Nanami who doesn't care if Hajime is talentless. With a smile on his face, he's been walking to the fountain to meet with Chiaki.

And there she was, playing her game.

"Hey Nanami." Hajime said.

Chiaki paused her game and looked at Hajime. "Oh, Hinata! Did you meet with Mr. Tsuge?"

"I did." Hajime said. "He accepted my choice."

"That's Great!" Chiaki said happily. "So what's going to happen to that project then?"

"They'll probably find a new Reserve Course student. I doubt they're going to cancel it."

"Hmm...Still feels wrong for them to do this project."

"By the way, that new video game, has it been played yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Great! Then let's play!"

Chiaki stood up and grabbed her backpack. "Let's go to my apartment and play it there."

"Y-your apartment?" Hajime blushed. "You live alone?"

"Yup, since I couldn't fit all my games in my room, my family gave me an apartment. Only a block away from them, My step sister usually comes by and we play games together."

"Alright." Hajime nodded. "Let's go."

________________________________________

Mahiru sat on her couch in her dorm room, looking at photos of her and Sato. Despite her death being avenged, she still feels depressed over losing her. She was her only friend at the time before she went to Hope's Peak, she made three other friends in her class: Mikan, Hiyoko, and Ibuki. Mahiru views Hiyoko as a little sister, even though they're the same age. She usually gets annoyed when Hiyoko bullies others and scolds her for it, especially when it comes to bullying Mikan. Mahiru has very high respects towards Mikan and is calm and patient with her, and cares about how she's treated with others. Despite Ibuki's hyper personality, Mahiru views her as a friend. She does get disturbed by her music taste, Ibuki's genre is heavy metal, and Mahiru would cover her ears when she performs her songs.

Mahiru is Hoping that those three don't get involved with SPECTRE business.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

Someone knocked on Mahiru's door, she got up and went to answer it. After she opened she saw both Mikan, Hiyoko, and Ibuki standing at her doorway.

"Hey Koizumi." Hiyoko greeted.

"Hey." Mahiru greeted back. "What are you three doing here?"

"W-we just wanted to see how you're doing." Mikan said. "We're sorry."

"No it's fine." Mahiru said.

"We also wanted to go to Sato's house." Ibuki said. "To give her a good rock n' roll!"

_Crap!_ "Why?"

"Because she isn't even talking to you!" Hiyoko yelled. "So we should see what the hell is going on!"

_I knew something like this was going to happen....._ "Hey guys."

"Y-yeah?"

"What is it?"

"What's up?"

"Come inside, there's something I have to tell you."

________________________________________

"...and that's what happened." Mahiru said as she explained Natsumi's and Sato's death, and the entire scene that happened between her, Fuyuhiko, and Bond inside her dorm room. Both of them took it all in after hearing the full story, knowing that Mahiru was almost killed by Fuyuhiko, and Sato being killed thanks to their him, and the school covering it up. She also told them about Felix being a CIA agent working with Bond along with their teacher Chisa, Juzo, Kyosuke.

"Did you ask them what this SPECTRE thing is?" Hiyoko asked.

"I did, but Leiter couldn't tell me anything about them."

"C-could it be a group or something?" Mikan asked.

"Probably." Mahiru said. "All I know is that our teacher along with the others are investigating this school for some reason..."

"Why don't we look up SPECTRE online and see what we can find." Ibuki suggested. "They could be band rival, if so....THEN IBUKI IS GOING TO GIVE THEM A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!!!"

Mahiru, Mikan, and Hiyoko flinched and covered their ears from Ibuki's sudden outburst.

"Don't do that you musical monster!!" Hiyoko scolded.

"Sorry." Ibuki apologized. "Ibuki will not tolerate any enemies coming our way."

"We could search this group up." Mahiru said. "Let's see what we could find." She grabbed her laptop and started typing in SPECTRE. She found an article about the organization and clicked on it and started reading the information out loud.

"SPECTRE (Special Executive for Counter-Intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge, and Extortion) is a worldwide terrorist and criminal organization, founded in 1987 by current leader Ernst Stavro Blofeld. SPECTRE is highly known for being the world's largest and most powerful criminal organization, consisting of 700,000 members. They are known to be very intimidating, ruthless, dangerous, unforgiving, unpredictable, and homicidal. During their first year, SPECTRE started off as a small organization consisting of 21 members in the group, who were known to be called "The Original 21'. Within the second year, SPECTRE formed its own military group. In the 1990s, SPECTRE started to expand territory and added in newer members to The Original 21, later replacing the name with 'The SPECTRE 100.' The SPECTRE 100 is a group of devoted SPECTRE members, who show high respect to the organization and their leader. Depending on their background, they're selected into The SPECTRE 100 by being assigned to a random number, higher the number, the more superior the member is. If the member shows high trustworthiness, they can be promoted to a higher number, should the member show any disloyalty, they'll be demoted to a lower number. Failure for accomplishing an objective ordered by the organization will result in severe punishment, same goes for the military force. Blofeld is named 'Number 1' by his members, while the current second-in-command Alec Trevelyan is named 'Number 2'. A highly known MI6's 00 agent named James Bond 007 has been responsible for assassinating the following high ranking SPECTRE associates: Franz Sanchez, Dr. Julius No, Auric Goldfinger, Xenia Onatopp, former second-in-command Emilio Largo, Dr. Kananga, Hugo Drax, Elliot Carver, and Rosa Klebb. SPECTRE's goals are to dominate the world, take down James Bond, destroy all of MI6, and _kill anyone_ who gets in their way."

There was more to read but Mahiru learned enough, she noticed Mikan getting frightened and Hiyoko's mouth hanging wide open with disbelief. Ibuki became flabbergasted, shaking her head furiously. "Ibuki refuses to believe this!"

"S-so that's means that this school is connected to a group of criminals?" Mikan nervously asked.

"That's just bullshit!" Hiyoko yelled. "I highly doubt that this SPECTRE organization has ties to this place!"

"It says here that SPECTRE uses fronts for business purposes." Mahiru said. "So who knows if someone like the headmaster is using this place for operations."

"Aahhh!" Mikan screamed. "I don't want to b-be here anymore!"

"Relax dumbass!" Mikan said as she smacked Mikan's shoulder.

"Don't hit her please." Mahiru said sternly.

"Why would a powerful criminal organization be connected to this school?" Ibuki asked. "Ibuki thinks that make's no sense."

"Don't know, but let's just not worry about this and forget it all." Mahiru said. "I don't want this to bother us during our time here."

"B-b-but what if I go somewhere where I'm n-not suppose to go to?" Mikan asked." I-I don't want to die young!"

"You're not going to." Mahiru said. "Just don't think about it too much. Yukizome and the others probably know something about SPECTRE. We can't ask them because they don't want to disclose information with others who aren't involved. So instead, we're keeping this to ourselves, I'll probably tell Yukizome about our conversation but you three aren't going to say a word to anyone about what happened here or anything we just talked about. Promise?"

"Promise." Hiyoko said. "No news is good news."

"Y-yeah I won't tell anyone. I promise." Mikan said.

"Ibuki will keep your promise!" Ibuki said.

"Thank you." Mahiru smiled and nodded. "I just hope that Yukizome and the others will be safe from all of this. It would be huge news to know that this school is connected to an organization like this."

________________________________________

"He refused?"

"Yes Number 6" Fujio said.

He wasn't the only one summoned here, he was with three other people. Three other members of The Steering Committee. All of them were wearing a black suit with a yellow tie.

To Fujio's left was a tall man with slight dark skin, black hair, and huge eyebrows. His name is Kitahachi Oshima. To Fujio's right, was an overweight man, wearing glasses, and has short brown hair. His name is Daisuke Uranishi. Next to Daisuke was a man with gray hair and a beard. His name is Teiji Tobe.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They were all standing in front of **Jin Kirigiri, also known as SPECTRE Number 6.** Behind The Steering Committee was Great Gozu, standing next to the double doors, crossing his arms, and Koichi Kizakura, sitting on a couch.

And last but not least was the man who intimidates The Steering Committee.

Le Chiffre.

He was sitting in front of Koichi holding his Heckler and Koch USP, he heard the news about Hajime Hinata declining The Kamukura Project. After contacting Blofeld, he was told to be on hold until Number 6 gives out orders to him.

"And why exactly?" Jin asked.

Fujio went on about Hajime's explanation. One of the things that caught Jin's attention was the Main Course student that Hajime currently hangs out with.

"Was the Main Course student a she?" Jin asked.

"Correct." Fujio said.

"Chiaki Nanami." Le Chiffre said. "He's been hanging around with her during my watch."

"She one of my students." Koichi said. "According to Yukizome, she happens to be the class representative."

"We'll select a new student next week-" Fujio said but get's interrupted by Jin.

"Tonight."

"B-but-"

" **Tonight.** " Jin demanded. "Pick a random student and tomorrow force them into the project."

"But Number 6, that'll just create concern." Fujio said. "Everybody will be aware of their disappearance."

"We could just force Hajime into it." Daisuke suggested.

"No." Jin said. "Since he declined, he might've told someone about it and that will raise attention to that Main Course student and anyone else he talked to. Get a Reserve Course student and start the project this weekend."

"This weekend?" Fujio said. "But Number 6, Number 34 is still working on her chemicals, this is a delicate procedure and-"

The sound of a whistle came from Le Chiffre as he waves his gun around. He points it at The Steering Committee.

**_Click Click Click Click_ **

All four of them flinched and ducked at the noise, thinking that they were going to get killed in Jin's office. They stared at him with fear coming out of their eyes, they started breathing heavily and hoping that they won't get a heart attack during this terrifying meeting. Daisuke was sweating and grabbed a cloth from his pocket and wiped himself off.

"Gentlemen." Jin said. "You know this project _is for Number 1_ right?"

"Y-yes sir." Fujio said.

"And you know that just because you're part of the board of trustees _doesn't_ mean you can't obey my orders."

"We apologize Number 6." Kitahachi said.

"If people are going to be aware of the next student's whereabouts, what are we going to do?" Teiji asked.

Jin looked at Le Chiffre. Le Chiffre nodded, he already knew what to do.

"They'll be handled." Jin said.

Jin brought his attention back to The Steering Committee. "Get your equipment ready and let everyone know about what I told you. Tsuge, meet with Number 34, tell her that she's working nightshift, she's not allowed to leave."

"Yes Number 6" Fujio nodded.

"The four of you may leave."

The Steering Committee walked out of Jin's office, Gozu closed the door after they left.

"Koichi?" Jin said to him.

"Yeah?"

"Continue your scouting."

"Will do." Koichi nodded as he rose up and left Jin's office.

Le Chiffre rises up. "Do you want me to take out Hinata and anyone he interacted with?"

"Don't kill him. I don't want anyone getting obsessed with his disappearance." Jin said. "Worry about Chiaki Nanami, it would be better for Hinata to live with the consequences. Get it done whenever, I don't care how long it takes for you to do it. Her address and dorm room number will be sent to you through your messages."

"I'll inform you when it's done."

"Thank you Number 5."

________________________________________

Nighttime came and Bond was at home inside the basement, getting ready to infiltrate Corvega. He put on his black stealth suit, equipped with grenades, ammunition for his pistol, binoculars, a door decoder, his smartphone, and his suppressed Walther PPK.

Bond left the basement and headed towards the garage, getting in his Nissan Skyline. Driving out of the garage, he accelerates through the road.

________________________________________

The drive was pretty long. He finally arrived after an hour long drive, Corvega was located in the industrial district near downtown. He turned off the headlights to avoid attention and parked the car inside of a dark alley, once he got out he activated its invisibility feature.

He walked through the dark alley and found the warehouse, across from it was an abandon building with a flight of stairs to its right side, he walked up the stairs and found himself on a rooftop. Bond crouches down and looks over the outside area of Corvega with his binoculars.

He spotted a guard walking down through an alleyway, wearing a gray uniform with a black tactical armor vest, black tactical helmet with visor, black gloves, black knee pads and elbow pads, and black combat boots. Bond recognized them, they were SPECTRE Marines, the foot soldiers for the organization, they had the SPECTRE black octopus insignia on their outfits. Bond kept on scanning the area and noticed another guard, going inside the warehouse.

The sound of a truck caught Bond's attention, a white delivery truck drove into the main entrance of Corvega, the truck stopped and saw a Caucasian man with short blonde hair, wearing a dark gray suit. Bond also noticed someone exiting out of Corvega, he recognized him, Sonosuke Izayoi, without his red trench coat he wore at Hope's Peak, he was wearing a white tank top with black pants, and black boots. He walked up to the man and Bond decided to eavesdrop on the conversation with his smartphone.

"Number 9." Sonosuke bowed.

"Hello Number 33." Number 9 bowed back "The chemicals from Osato are here for you."

Sonosuke requested the employees from Osato's company to develop venom for his sword that he's been creating.

Number 9 opens the truck's door while two guards rolled their trolleys. Sonosuke and Number 9 entered the truck and grabbed the boxes and sat them on the trolleys, there were other boxes but those were for other use, all they cared about was the venom. After they sat the boxes on the trolleys, Number 9 closes the door and turns over to Sonosuke.

"Have you been informed about Number 34?"

"Been told she's working nightshift because of that boy rejecting The Kamukura Project."

"You and 32 meet with 34 tomorrow, we expect her to be done with those chemicals by this weekend."

"Yes Number 9."

Number 9 nodded and got back into the truck while Sonosuke walks back inside Corvega.

Bond took his eyes off his binoculars. _So Hinata did it, he declined, good for him. However it seems like the project is still going and Kimura is working overtime because of it._

Bond got off the rooftop and proceeded to Corvega, the first thing he should do is to kill everyone first, confront Sonosuke and take him out.

________________________________________

Bond headed towards Corvega, crouching his way there, he spotted a guard standing next to a blue door in the alley, Bond pulled out his suppressed Walther PPK and headshot the guard, the guard dropped down on the ground. Bond advanced through the alley and went to the door, he unlocked the door with a lock pick and went inside.

The room was dark, he flipped the switch and was in a storage room. There was a door to his left, he opened gently and saw no around, now he was in a hallway, while sneaking his way through, he overheard two guards talking. Bond killed them both and continued his way through the hallway.

He came across another door which led him to the main area of the warehouse, he peeks through and saw four guards, Bond closed the door and starting searching for stairs that will led him up top.

During his search he spots another guards patrolling, Bond hid behind a wall waiting for him, when the guard came Bond grabbed his head and cracked it, killing him. Bond kept on going through the hallway, then found stairs that leads him up top.

He walks up the stairs and finds a door. He opens it and sees a guard patrolling the upper area of the main section of the warehouse, this guard was carrying a TDI Vector submachine gun. Bond knew his stealth time will have to end, Bond took off his suppressor then tosses a grenade to the four people below, the grenade blows up killing all four of them. The Vector SMG guard gets shot in the head by Bond.

While running forward, Bond grabs the SMG and starts firing at nearby guards, Bond jumps off the ledge and hides behind a large container. He goes to the corner of the container and kills the guards coming towards him. To his right a guard with a Benelli M4 shotgun kicks the door and tries to fire his gun, only to be shot by Bond with the Vector.

Bond turns to his left and fires at two guards, he then runs and notices a guard throwing a grenade at him, Bond catches it and quickly throws it back at the guard, blowing him up into pieces. The final three guards came through the main entrance with their Vectors, Bond flips the table in front of him and grouches down, Bond fires at one of the guards, the guard next to him grabs the Vector and starts dual wielding.

Bond fires the left guard next to the dual wielding one, Bond stays hidden behind the table, waiting for the guard to run out of bullets. When the firing stopped, Bond immediately shot the guard, killing him.

All the SPECTRE Marines were now dead, now all Bond had to do is kill Sonosuke. While looking for him a knife flies by Bond's face, seeing it hit the wall. Bond turned to see where it came from, and there he was, Sonosuke Izayoi.

"Mr. Bond, how dare you raid my warehouse." Sonosuke said.

"Did I do a good job?"

"You-"

"Don't answer, it's a rhetorical question."

"Someone told you about this place. Who was it?"

"Guess. Who wears a mask all day?"

"No.....Kimura!" Sonosuke screamed.

"Great job Blacksmith, she also told me about your weird girlfriend's restaurant. Don't worry, I'll head there and have a good time with her. Maybe I'll trash her sweets while I'm at it, I heard it contains drugs that brainwashes people."

Sonsouke pulls out three knives "I'll kill you in the name of dewiciousness!"

Bond drops his Vector, while Sonosuke throws his knives at him, but they all miss as Bond dodges every single one.

Sonosuke summons more knives and throws them at Bond, he continued to dodge them and all of them failed to hit him.

Sonosuke started to get annoyed and started muttering to himself. Sonosuke summons a tomahawk and throws it at Bond only for it to hit the window.

"Whoops." Bond said.

"Impossible." Sonosuke muttered.

"Looks like your weapons are betraying you."

"Shut up! I never miss!"

"Neither do I." Bond said as he draws out his PPK and shoots Sonosuke's leg.

Sonosuke gasped at the pain and quickly crawls away from Bond. Sonosuke came across a box full of revolvers. He randomly grabs one and starts firing at Bond.

**_Click_ **

Sonosuke's eyes widen, finding out that there were zero bullets in the revolver.

"What you're holding is a Smith & Wesson Model 610." Bond said, walking up to Sonosuke. "Six bullets were supposed to be in the cylinder, but unfortunately they all lost it's dewiciousness. And so did you."

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Bond shot two bullets on Sonosuke's chest and one in the head, killing him. Before he left, Bond went to an office nearby and noticed the crates that Sonosuke and Number 9 handled with, he opened up and notice venom chemicals inside. He then saw a sword on a desk, it was a large medieval styled looking sword. Bond decided to take it, as a souvenir, he didn't care if it was unfinished.

Bond holsters his gun and exits out of Corvega. Bond heads back to his parked Skyline, turning off the invisibility, he places the sword in the trunk, he then gets inside the driver's seat. He now knows who this Number 9 looks like and that Hajime rejected The Kamukura Project. But according to Number 9, the project is still in the process and that Kimura is working on the chemicals right now, being expected to be done by the weekend. Bond started up his car and went home.


	25. Chapter 25

An alarm clock went off in Ruruka's bedroom, she shut it off and started to yawn while she stretched her arms out. She gets off her bed and goes towards the closet to get her school clothes ready.

After she took a shower, she went downstairs and went to the kitchen in her restaurant. She opens a lower cabinet which contained her lunch for herself and Sonosuke. She grabs them but drops them on the floor after hearing someone from behind calling her SPECTRE number out. "Number 32."

Ruruka turns around and faces the person. "R-Red Grant-"

"Number 9." Red Grant said. "Don't refer to my name."

"Sorry." Ruruka bowed. "You startled me."

"We need to talk." Red Grant said as he went to a nearby table in the dining hall.

Ruruka kept her composure, she usually gets intimidated by Red Grant when they meet face to face. She exits out of the kitchen and sits across the table from Red Grant.

"What's this about?" Ruruka asked.

"Have you been informed about Number 34?" Red Grant asked.

"I heard about that kid Hinata declining The Kamukura Project and that Ki- I mean Number 34 was forced to work late at night."

"Good, so I don't need to inform you. However, that's not the only reason I'm here. I went to Corvega last night to deliver venom chemicals for Number 33, after I left, he was killed last night."

"What?!" Ruruka shouted. "How?!"

"Someone raided the warehouse, killed all the guards that were there." Red Grant calmly explained.

"No!' Ruruka yelled as she slammed her hands on the table. "Don't fuck with me, you guys were ordered to protect him."

"I _wasn't_ ordered to." Red Grant said. "He wanted security at his place, so we allowed it, _don't_ make me responsible for his death."

"So you're saying it's his fault for dying?" Ruruka glared.

"He and everyone failed to kill the attacker, so yes it is, now let's move on. Shall we?"

Ruruka remained silent, she knew getting into an argument with him would not get her anywhere.

"*sigh* So what's going to happen now?" Ruruka asked.

"You're going to meet with Number 34 when you arrive at the school, inform her about 33's death and make sure she did her job. Inform Tsuge afterwards so he can pick up the chemicals."

"Alright." Ruruka muttered. "Am I just suppose to act like Son- *sigh* Number 33's death didn't happen?"

"Unless you want to be abnormal then yes, let it go."

Ruruka showed a glare, not to Red Grant, to herself, she wasn't going to let the person who killed her beloved get away with it. No one messes with Ruruka Ando.

"I'll meet with 34 and with her, I'll find the person who killed Number 33."

"I would be careful if I were you." Red Grant said. "You joined the organization last year, and to me you're still a rookie. If it was someone like James Bond 007, then It might be wise for you to inform me and let me handle it."

"Don't worry about me Number 9, I can handle myself."

"People who say 'I can handle myself' are being overconfident."

"Me killing Bond will impress Number 1."

"True...And you'll be known for doing that, everyone in SPECTRE will congratulate you."

Red Grant got off his seat. "We'll be in touch."

He walks out of the dining hall to the hallway which led to the back door, the backdoor was Ruruka's private entrance, used for her and any of her friends.

Ruruka got off her seat and furiously went back to the kitchen. She was angry, very angry, she saw a stack of plates on the counter, she took one and threw it against the wall, then swipes her hand at the rest of the stacked plates, knocking them all over the floor shattering them. She then took a deep breath and calmed her self down, breaking those plates felt good to her, it was a way for her to release her rage.

_I swear, I'm going to murder you James Bond or whoever the hell you are._

________________________________________

Seiko fell asleep on her table inside the chemistry room. She was able to get her chemicals done, so she didn't need to worry about getting scolded by Fujio. High expectations were on Seiko, Fujio demanded her to finish by the weekend or they'll be dire consequences.

A loud knock woke Seiko up, she yawned and walked up to the door. "I'm coming!"  
She opens the door and sees Ruruka with a bad mood written on her face.

"Oh, Number 34."

"Are those stupid chemicals ready?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, then I'll contact Tsuge." Ruruka said as she walked inside the chemistry room. "I have some bad news for you."

"What is it?" Seiko asked.

"Last night, someone attacked Corvega and killed everybody, including Number 33."

_Bond did it!_ "I see...."

"That's all you have to say?" Ruruka glared.

"I-I'm sorry An-"

"Call me Number 32!" Ruruka shouted

"N-Number 32." Seiko nervously stuttered.

Ruruka sighed and crossed her arms "Anyway, you're going to help me find the person who did it." Her eyes caught a spider crawling on the floor near the tables

"Ok...and what are you going to do them?" Seiko asked as she notices Ruruka walking up to the spider.

Ruruka places her right foot underneath the spider, trapping it between the floor and the sole of her boot. "This." She crushes the spider and grinds it, killing the insect. "The person will suffer the same fate as this disgusting spider." She removes her foot from the squished spider. "They think that they can just kill my beloved blacksmith and go scot-free from it? Tch! Yeah right! They're gonna realize that they killed the wrong person."

Seiko started to get nervous around her now, she started to slightly shake from her intimidation. She also felt terrible for the poor spider who gotten squished by Ruruka. Ruruka continued talking. "A SPECTRE member named Number 9 came to my restaurant this morning to inform me about what happened, he went to Corvega last night to deliver some venom chemicals for 33 and after he left is where the shit went down, he thinks it could've been James Bond 007. You heard of him?"

"I heard he works for MI6 and considers to be a huge threat to SPECTRE."

"If it was him, then I'm going to give that Englishman some severe punishment." Ruruka turns around. "After school, come to my restaurant. And clean this mess up too."

"Y-yes, Number 32. You might want to clean the sole of your boot, since it has some of the spider's guts."

Ruruka takes off her right boot and hands it over to Seiko. "Do it for me, and that's an order."

"Yes Number 32." Seiko nodded as she grabbed Ruruka's boot.

________________________________________

Seiko walked around the campus, looking for Bond. She had to warn him about Ruruka's investigation and Red Grant. Luckily she found Bond sitting on a bench, she went up to him.

"Hi." Seiko waved.

"Hey, are you sure you want to talk to me here, right now?" Bond asked

"Sorry." Seiko said. "Its just....you did it didn't you?"

"Me attacking Corvega and killing Izayoi? Yeah I did. Who told you?"

"Ando, she came to me inside the chemistry room and informed me about what happened. She got the word from someone named Number 9."

"I saw him. He was delivering chemicals from Osato's company."

"They were venom chemicals."

"I know, I went to Izayoi's office, saw the venom packaging and his sword. What's Ando going to do now after what happened?"

"She's going to find out who killed him and wants my help." Seiko said. "Mr. Bond....I'm scared, what if she finds out that I'm responsible?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll try to get there before you do" Bond said. "Does she have any bodyguards in her restaurant?"

"No, but they only show up if she's handling the trafficking."

"And the security?"

"There are cameras around, but not too many, I advise you to enter in through the back door."

"Alright."

"Also, last night, Mr. Tsuge came to me and he wanted me to-"

"Work late so those chemicals can be finished for The Kamukura Project because Hinata declined to participate in it."

"That's correct." Seiko said "How'd you know?"

"While I was scanning Corvega, I overheard the conversation from Izayoi and Number 9."

"Oh."

"Thanks for giving the information, now if I were you, I would head back where you usually go and never come to me at a time like this again. You're risking your life talking to me here."

"S-sorry, I just didn't want to be too late."

"No worries, how about this, let's exchange numbers and message me if it's important."

"Alright." Seiko nodded as she grabbed her phone out and hand it to Bond. The two exchanged numbers and handed their phones back to each other. Seiko bid farewell to Bond and went back to her chemistry room.

________________________________________

As Seiko walked to her chemistry room, her eyes caught Fujio and two other Steering Committee members who were dressed in white lab coats, standing outside of her door.

"Ah, Ms. Kimura." Fujio bowed.

"Oh, hello Mr. Tsuge." Seiko bowed back. "I apologize for keeping you waiting. How long have you been here?"

"Not too long." Fujio said. "Just about 7 minutes. I heard from your friend that the chemicals are ready."

"Yes." Seiko nodded. "Follow me inside."

Seiko unlocked the door and entered the room with Fujio and the others. Seiko grabbed a two trolley carts and sat the boxes filled with the chemicals she made on the trolley. The two Steering Committee members grabbed the trolleys and rolled them out of the room.

Fujio went up to Seiko. "Thank you Ms. Kimura, we do sincerely apologize for having you work all night."

"Not a problem Mr. Tsuge." Seiko said. "I hope my work will satisfy you guys."

"I'm sure it will." Fujio said. "If we have any problems with your chemicals, then we'll let you know. Until then, goodbye."

Seiko nodded and watched Fujio leave the room. Her eyes went to a downcast state, next week is the practical exams, an exam that her and no one else can afford to fail on. She'll need to work on her exam soon, but first she'll need to work on Ruruka's reanimator just to keep her from getting more angry.


	26. Chapter 26

Inside a laboratory, Fujio Tsuge and Yasuke Matsuda the Ultimate Neurologist, stood inside the lab waiting for the selected Reserve Course student. Fujio had a lot of patience in him, while Yasuke crossed his arms with annoyance.

"What's taking them so long?" Yasuke asked impatiently. "They're almost an hour late."

"Patience Mr. Matsuda." Fujio said sternly. "Abduction requires a lot of skill and bravery."

"No one better see them." Yasuke said.

"That's why we have Number 5 in our disposal." Fujio said. "So if we get the word of someone seeing them kidnapping the student, then Number 6 will send us the message."

"If this experiment fails, then what the hell happens after that?"

"Number 6 will have us in his aura, and you know how Number 1 acts when he _doesn't get what he wants_."

"He kills them I know, all because he's a spoiled old man sitting on his ass all day, giving out orders, and petting his cat."

"Watch your mouth boy." Fujio said strictly, pointing at Yasuke. "I'll tell Number 6 about your attitude."

_Bite me._ Yasuke wanted to say. "Whatever, I'm not doing this experiment for Number 6 or 1."

"That's fine. Besides, I'm not afraid to say this, you are a tool to us, Number 6 and 1 only wanted you for your talent. Once this is over, you're on your own adventure. But be aware Mr. Matsuda, don't tell the public about this, you know the consequences."

"Hmph." Yasuke grunted. "Whatever."

The doors inside the lab opened, two SPECTRE Marines carried a tied up, blindfolded male Reserve Course student. They untied him, took off his blindfold, and harshly forced him on the operating table. They put heavy restraints on his wrists and ankles to prevent him from escaping.

"W-what is going on?!" The student asked, "Who are you people?!"

"Hello Hayato Haruta." Fujio evilly greeted. "Thank you for participating in the Izuru Kamukura Project."

"What?!" Hayato screamed. "The Izuru Kamukura Project?! I never agreed to this!"

"I know." Fujio nodded. "We've selected a student before you but unfortunately, they refused. Blame them."

"But....what about my family? And my friends?"

"You won't be seeing them anymore." Fujio looks at the two henchmen. "Thank you, I'll contact Number 6. You're dismissed."

The two henchmen nodded and left the lab.

"Who's Number 6?" Hayato nervously asked but Fujio ignored him.

"Mr. Matsuda, sedate him and we'll begin The Kamukura Project."

Yasuke nodded and sighed, he grabbed the sedate filled with liquid and walked up to a terrifying Hayato.

"N-No! Please!" Hayato Begged.

"Sleep tight." Yasuke said as she shoved the needle to Hayato's neck, knocking him unconscious.

The Kamukura Project has started.

________________________________________

Seiko sat behind a tree hugging her knees, she wanted to hang out with Ruruka, but was afraid due to her current behavior, she knew Ruruka needed to be alone for now. Seiko hated being lonely, it makes her bored and depressed. Before she met Ruruka and Sonosuke, she became a victim of bullying, kids in her class were call her a freak, witch, and monster. Seiko's worst moment was a classmate spilling water on her head, she went to the restroom and had a emotional meltdown afterwards. After she met Ruruka and Sonosuke, the bullying stopped, which gave her happiness, the bullies gotten very intimidated by the both of them, mostly Sonosuke. But sadly, she was just a tool to them, and it hurt her feelings. She wished she was friends with Kyosuke, Juzo, and Yukizome. They were so polite to her when they first met her....well except Juzo, he didn't trust her, he thought her chemical contained poison. When she first met him, she was immediately frightened, she would shake, sweat, and stutter, all at the same time. She became comfortable around him when she made painkillers for him during his boxing matches, so as of now, she's no longer afraid of him. Seiko wished she had a genuine friend, someone who treats her as a human. Maybe with the help of James Bond 007, her wish will come true.

Seiko's hoping that those chemicals she made for The Steering Committee will work very well. She, as well as Ruruka, Sonosuke, The Kuzuryu siblings, and Peko, didn't know that Jin Kirigiri is Number 6. When they all arrived at Hope's Peak, they got the word of the project from Fujio, but wasn't told about Jin's involvement and his connection to SPECTRE. When Jin took the headmaster position, he didn't want his involvement with the organization be revealed to the students or faculty, the only ones who know are Koichi, Gozu, and The Steering Committee, those are the people he trusts the most. Maybe at some point they'll be a sudden plan from SPECTRE where Jin's involvement will be revealed, to show the whole world and the school his true power.

________________________________________

When Chisa's class ended, Mahiru went up to her after everyone exited out.

"Hey Ms. Yukizome?" Mahiru said.

"Yeah Koizumi?" Chisa smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Mahiru asked.

"Sure!" Chisa said. "Let's sit down."

Chisa and Mahiru sat at the front desks. "Is this about what happened in your door room?" Chisa quietly asked.

"In a way yes, yesterday, Tsumiki, Saionji, and Mioda, went to my dorm room and wanted to go to Sato's house."

"What did you tell them?"

"I...told them everything. About you guys investigating, Natsumi's and Sato's death, and the event that happened in my dorm room......I'm sorry."

Chisa showed a comfortable smile. "Don't be."

"Huh? But I promised." Mahiru said while looking at Chisa.

"I know, but you had to keep on lying to the three of them until they knew the truth. You don't want to hide things from them do you?"

"No, of course not. I don't like lying to people, it makes me feel bad."

Chisa gave Mahiru a pat on the back. "Same here, there's nothing wrong with being honest. You did the right thing."

"I also told them to keep it a secret to the class, for your guy's sake."

"Thank you for that, I don't want the class to know about Fuyuhiko's and Peko's deaths, including SPECTRE, and what we're investigating."

"Speaking of SPECTRE, me and the three of them looked up information about the company."

"What did you learn, besides the leader's name and the year it was formed."

Mahiru lectured Chisa about SPECTRE's first years, having 700,000 members (Chisa became very anxious after hearing that), The SPECTRE 100, the current second-in-command Alec Trevelyan, what they're highly known for, punishing failures in the organization, and Bond assassinating the high ranking members.

Chisa gulped and took all of that in, she started gaining anxiety like crazy. She didn't realize that SPECTRE organization would be that huge. She was surprised when she heard that it was the most largest and most powerful organization in the world, but she was more surprised after hearing that it had 700,000 members. She started to become very worried right now.

"Ms. Yukizome?" Mahiru said, trying to get Chisa out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh sorry!"

"You ok?" Mahiru asked.

"I'm fine haha!" Chisa said. "That was a lot of heavy duty stuff you told me, is all."

"You're afraid of these people, aren't you?"

Chisa eyes went to a downcast state. "*sigh* Yes....I am. I'm afraid that you guys are going to get killed. And this school going into shambles. I want to tell you what we're investigating in this school, but for your own good and everyone else's, I can't"

"I understand." Mahiru nodded. "I won't be bothering you about it anymore. All I want to do is to forget all of this and just enjoy my school life here. Not worry about what this school is hiding....I rather not get myself involved."

"You're a good student Koizumi." Chisa smiled. "I'm thankful for you being my student."

"You are?" Mahiru looked at her.

"I am, I see you how you hang out with Tsumiki, Saionji, and Mioda. Protect them, from harm's way. Promise?"

"I promise." Mahiru said.

"Thank you." Chisa said and getting up from her seat. "Have a great rest of your day."

"I will." Mahiru said while standing up, getting her things. "You're the best teacher that I could ever ask for."

This touched Chisa's heart after hearing that. "Y-you mean that?"

"I really do, you're so nice to everyone, and I mean everyone." Mahiru smiled. "I'm going to miss you and everyone once we all graduate."

"So am I." Chisa smiled.

"I'll see you on Monday." Mahiru said while walking out.

"Yeah, see you Monday." Chisa while saying goodbye to her.

________________________________________

This morning, Bond informed Juzo and Chisa about his plan to get Seiko out of SPECTRE'S hands. With the help with Felix, he was able to get to his home early and get into his Nissan Skyline, he wasn't in his stealth suit, he was wearing a dark blue polo, tan pants, and brown shoes.

Unlike Corvega, Ruruka's Confection wasn't a far drive, fifteen minute trip. Ruruka's restaurant had a parking lot, Bond noticed a black Audi A6 parked in the driveway, knowing that someone was inside the restaurant, Bond parked his car near the restaurant across the street. He got out of his car and walked towards the restaurant, like Seiko mentioned, there was a backdoor that was used for Ruruka and others, he found and notices it was locked, Bond looked around his surroundings and started to unlock the door with a lock pick.  


While doing that, the door opened, which stopped Bond from lock picking.

Bond stood across from Red Grant, who was pointing a suppressed Jericho 941 pistol at him. Red Grant pulls Bond inside, looks around outside, and closes the door.


	27. Chapter 27

Seiko waited for Ruruka at the school entrance. after eleven minutes of waiting, Ruruka shows up.

"Let's go." Ruruka said. "I'm not waiting for you when you stop, so you better keep up. Got it?"

"Y-yes An-"

Ruruka stopped walking and turned around, clenching her fists, and showing a very darken face with flaming eyes " **Call. Me. Number. Fucking. 32.** "

Seiko started getting cold sweat. "N-n-n-number 32."

Ruruka didn't say thank you to her and continued walking.

Seiko's been thinking about Bond. _Please be there Mr. Bond. I'm begging you to save me._

________________________________________

They arrived at the restaurant, they went through the back door. When they entered, Seiko caught her eyes on Red Grant leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

Ruruka closes the door. "Hey Number 34?"

Seiko turned towards Ruruka. "Yes Number 32?"

**_Pow!_ **

Ruruka punched Seiko into the abdomen, Seiko winced and landed on her knees, letting out tears.

"You......YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!" Ruruka shouted.

"W-wha-"

"You're a horrible person! How could you do this?! I've trusted you!!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about-"

"DON'T MAKE UP SHIT! You're the reason why Number 33 is DEAD! No wonder your reaction looked so weird!"

"..."

"James Bond is here, and you sent him to Corvega didn't you?! You got in contact with him somehow!!!"

Ruruka grabbed Seiko and slammed her against the wall. "ADMIT IT!"

"I.....I did."

"Why? What the fuck have I ever done to you?!"

"You..." Seiko looked at Ruruka with a angry look. "...because you don't care about me!"

Ruruka gave out a confused expression. "What?"

"You only care about me being a pharmacist!"

Ruruka glared at Seiko. "Playing the victim now are we? Anyone who plays the victim is a complete coward!"

Seiko glare didn't go away. Neither did Ruruka's, she continued talking. "Whatever....Bond, Number 9 over there, and myself will be upstairs eating my sweets. Since you such a complete wuss and won't eat my sweets..." Ruruka drags Seiko to a door below the stairs, she opens the door. "..you'll be having a time out." Ruruka pushed Seiko, causing her to fall down the stairs. Seiko groaned in pain and sees herself inside a dark basement.

"Have fun in there by yourself." Ruruka said. "You better hope that there's no mice or spiders in there." Ruruka closed the door and leaves Seiko inside the basement.

"Let's go." Ruruka said to Red Grant.

________________________________________

Bond sat at the dining table inside Ruruka's living quarters. He wasn't alone, a SPECTRE Henchman wearing a black suit was there sitting on a couch, keeping an eye on him. The door opened revealing Ruruka and Red Grant.

"Hello Mr. Bond, I'm Ruruka Ando." Ruruka said while giving him a glare. "I was my beloved's girlfriend until you murdered him."

"Of course you are, heard you outside. Me killing that blacksmith thing must've hit you hard didn't it?"

Ruruka's face darkened, though Bond didn't feel intimidated. "Don't call my beloved a 'thing'."

" **Thing.** "

Ruruka furiously walks up to Bond, only to be held back by Red Grant.

"Let me go!" Ruruka demanded.

"Calm yourself." Red Grant said. "Just get those sweets."

Ruruka stopped resisting and went to the kitchen.

"So how have you been?" Bond asked Red Grant. "Still sad about failing to kill me at that train?"

"Yes and you were suppose to die there." Red Grant said, taking a seat to Bond's left.

"So you must be Number 9. I stuck my nose into you and that thing-"

_**BAM!** _

Ruruka slammed a cup hard on the kitchen counter, breaking it into pieces. Bond and Red Grant gave her a quick look and looked away, continuing their conversation.

"The two of you were discussing venom chemicals as well as The Kamukura Project."

"How much did you know about it?" Red Grant asked.

"It being The Ultimate SPECTRE." Bond said. "You guys using The Reserve Course to make it happen."

"And we did, we have one already selected, with force." Red Grant said. "Were you the one who told Hajime Hinata to decline?"

"One of them."

"Hmm....then I guess me and the others will have to start looking for them." Red Grant said.

Ruruka walked up to the two and placed two plates of Choux Cremes.

"Hope you enjoy Mr. Bond." Ruruka said with a fake smile. "I call it! Sky-Blue-Heaven Days Choux Cremes!"

Ruruka walked back to the kitchen, grabbed herself a plate of Choux Cremes and sat with Bond and Red Grant.

Red Grant took a bite. "Really good."

"Thank you." Ruruka smiled. She then looked at Bond. "Aren't you going to eat Mr. Bond?"

"I heard that some of your sweets contain mind control." Bond said. "And that you forced someone to go streaking."

Ruruka giggled. "Sakakura! He's such an asshole, he almost got into it with my beloved."

"It looks like you're forgetting your beloved's name." Bond said. "That's a sign of an unhealthy relationship."

"His name will not be said in this room." Ruruka said. "Now eat."

"I'm not hungry." Bond said.

"Eat." Ruruka demanded.

"Make me."

"Fine. Number 9, hold him so I can force feed him-"

Bond grabbed a fork and jammed it into Ruruka's left hand. She screamed very loud in pain, blood was coming out of her hand.

Red Grant and the nearby SPECTRE Henchman got off their seat immediately, Red Grant tried to attack Bond, only for him to get his Jericho 941 pistol taken away by Bond.

Bond places his arm around Red Grant's chest and fires the pistol at the SPECTRE Henchman. The SPECTRE Henchman gets shot in the head, killing him.

Red Grant got off of Bond and attempted to strike him, Bond had the upper hand and punched Red Grant in the face.

Ruruka tried to stab Bond with a knife but gets shot in the left foot. Ruruka shrikes and falls down onto the floor.

Red Grant gets back up and roundhouse kicks Bond, leading him rolling around the floor.

Red Grant ran up to him to perform another a strike but gets headbutt by Bond. Bond knees Red Grant's face repeatedly until Red Grant rams a punch real hard at Bond's abdomen and sends him to the floor.

Red Grant grabs his garrote wire and places it around Bond's neck. Bond struggled to resist, but was able to grab a combat knife from the dead SPECTRE Henchman and shoves it on Red Grant's knee, Red Grants winces and let's go of Bond.

Bond grabs Red Grant's garrote wire and strangles him. Red Grant had zero effort of resisting Bond's strength, seconds later he stopped moving and died.

Bond gets up and sees Ruruka crawling away to the kitchen. Bond grabs Red Grant's gun and walks up to Ruruka.

Ruruka grabs a piece of a chocolate cupcake. "T-Try my homemade cupcake, it's delicious-"

Bond swiped his hand across the cupcake, sending it across the kitchen. "I said I'm not hungry."

Ruruka kept on groaning at the pain she's suffering from. Bond grabbed his Choux Creme, tearing off a piece of it, and walks to Ruruka.

"What are you doing?" Ruruka asked.

Instead of Bond answering he forcefully opened Ruruka's mouth and shoved the Choux Creme inside of her.

"Chew and swallow." Bond said.

After Ruruka swallowed the sweet, she closes her eyes and opens them up while taking a deep breath.

"Can you do me a favor?" Bond asked.

"Anything." Ruruka said, she was now brainwashed.

"Tell me where Seiko Kimura is."

"Inside the basement, next to the back door and kitchen door."

Bond hands her the Jericho 941. "Take this."

"Ok." Ruruka said as she took the pistol.

"Place the barrel into your mouth."

Ruruka places the gun to her mouth.

"And kill yourself."

**_BANG!_ **

The bullet penetrated Ruruka's skull, splattering blood around the kitchen cabinets behind her, slowly dripping down onto the floor.

She was now dead.

"Now your sweet tooth has zero cavities." Bond said, getting back his Walther PPK that they took from him and exiting out of the living quarters.

________________________________________

Bond opened the basement door. "Kimura! You in there?"

"Mr. Bond?" Seiko called out. "Is that you?"

Bond walked down the stairs. "It's me. You alright?"

Seiko managed to get herself up, but started to wince. "I'm in a moderate pain but nothing too bad. Ruruka pushed me down the stairs."

"I heard the shouting, it's good that you're ok. Can you walk?"

"Sort of I-"

"I'll carry you." Bond carried Seiko bridal style.

"M-Mr. Bond!" Seiko called out.

"Relax." Bond said while carrying Seiko up the stairs. "I'm only doing this so you save yourself from getting hurt even more."

"O-okay...it feels awkward is all."

"All the awkwardness will go away in the next minute."

Seiko blushed. "Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem."

Outside, Bond helped Seiko on getting inside his Nissan Skyline, Bond got inside the drivers seat and drove out of the parking lot.

While driving their way through the streets, Seiko looked at the rearview mirror, noticing a Black SUV tailing them.

"Umm, Mr. Bond."

"That SUV and possibly someone behind them are perusing us. I'll handle them."

Bond pressed a button to activate the missiles. The missile shot out of the car, blowing up the SUV. The driver of the second SUV slammed on the brakes, avoiding the collision, however part of this SUV gained damage thanks to the explosion, the driver still went on trying to take down Bond only for him to get killed by another missile.

Bond used the handbrake and drift to the right, then accelerating, more SUVs came into play and chased Bond. The SPECTRE Marine came out of the sunroof and fired at Bond's car with his TDI Vector. It done no damage to Bond's car so instead he grabbed an RPG.

Seiko saw this. "M-M-Mr. Bond-"

"I know, he has an RPG." Bond said. "Watch what it does."

The SPECTRE Marine fired the RPG.

No damage on the Skyline.

Seiko started panting and was about to get a panic attack, she can feel tears coming out of her eyes. Bond noticed. "We have no time for you to cry right now, all of this will be over soon."

Bond noticed a black armored car driving right towards him, Bond immediately turned left, causing the armored car to crash into the SUV. Bond looked in the rearview mirror, smiling at the outcome.

He brought his eyes back on the road and slammed on the brakes. Two armored cars block the road, Bond reversed and did a J turn, he saw an alleyway new by and took it.

A black sedan got on the other side of the alley and drove towards Bond. Unfortunately, Bond was out of missiles so he couldn't blow up the sedan, he activated his machine guns and shot at the sedan. Without stopping Bond collided into the sedan, pushing it out of its way, the sedan then crashed into a building.

Bond kept on speeding through the streets, more SUVs came and continued their chase, police sirens were heard and started chasing the SUVs. A SPECTRE Marine got out his TDI Vector and fired at the cop cars, the police drivers were shot and lost control of their car, crashing into parked vehicles.

Another SPECTRE Marine got his RPG and fired on the oncoming cop cars.

Bond noticed construction on the road nearby, and also a ramp.

"Hang on!" Bond yelled out while flooring it.

"AAHHH!" Seiko screamed, covering her eyes.

Bond and Seiko were now airborne, the crowd saw them, snapping pictures, planning on posting it online. The crowd noticed SUV's flying by, chasing the Skyline. They didn't know what was happening but they were thrilled to see it.

Bond continued speeding through the streets, he looked at his rearview mirror and saw that the SUVs were still chasing him. SPECTRE never gives up do they?. Bond thought.

Bond saw a mall nearby, he had an idea, he decided to drive through the mall, he pressed his foot down on the gas and went through the window, causing it to shatter. The first SUV was able to make it through, unfortunately for the second SUV, it crashed thanks to an oncoming car.

Wreckage came into the mall thanks to Bond and the SPECTRE Marines. Seiko couldn't believe what was happening, she wanted this chaos to end.

Bond had another idea, but first he wanted to get out of the mall, he went through the windows and drove the parking lot, Bond activated the spike stripes, he shot them out and the SUV went through the spikes stripes, causing the tries to flatten. The driver gave up, knowing that he wasn't going to catch Bond.

Bond and Seiko were now inside a tunnel, Bond looked at his rearview mirror, no one was chasing them. His eyes turned towards Seiko, she was scared, covering her face with her hands and started to shake slightly.

"You alright?" Bond asked.

Seiko looked at him with a glare. "Am I alright? Oh yeah I'm fine thanks for asking! You're crazy you know that?!"

"Crazy is my middle name." Bond smirked. "It looks like they're giving up."

"I hope so." Seiko said. "Thank goodness that this car is immune to damage."

"And thank goodness that you're still breathing."

"So where are we going?"

"My house, we'll be safe there, my partner who works for the CIA lives across the street."

They were now out of the tunnel and headed straight to Bond's house.

________________________________________

They were now home, Bond parked his car inside the garage. He turned off the car and looked at Seiko.

"We're home." Bond said.

Seiko nodded without saying a word.

Both of them got out of the car and closed the door. They both went inside the living room, Seiko liked how the place looked, she then took a seat on the sofa, taking off her shoes, and started to relax. She was glad that the car chase was now over.

Bond stood behind Seiko. "There's a guest room in here, I'll lead you to it."

"Not right now." Seiko said as she laid down on the couch. "I just want to lay down for a while."

"Just so you know, you might be staying here for a day or for the weekend. I'm going to contact Munakata and see what he can do for you."

"Ok." Seiko nodded.

"If you need me for anything, I'll be in the basement. You can watch some TV if you want or take a nap, whatever you want."

Bond started walking to the basement until he heard Seiko saying his name out.

"Hey Mr. Bond?" Seiko said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks again." Seiko said. "You're my hero." _Damn it! Don't say that! Now I'm blushing aahhhh! Thank god he's not noticing it!_

Bond laughed. "You're welcome." Bond went inside the basement and closed the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Kyosuke sat inside his limo waiting for Bond. Yesterday he was told that he rescued Seiko from SPECTRE, Kyosuke told him to meet him at the park where his limo is and he'll handle the rest. Kyosuke noticed a black Toyota Crown parking behind him, he didn't know who it was until he saw Bond getting out of the car with Seiko.

Kyosuke got out of the limo and went up to Bond. "Mr. Bond." Kyosuke greeted while raising out his hand to give Bond a handshake.

"Munakata." Bond greeted back, returning the handshake.

Kyosuke looked over at Seiko. "How are you doing Kimura?"

"I'm doing fine, all thanks to Mr. Bond." Seiko said.

"I can see you're blushing." Kyosuke smirked.

"D-Don't point that out!" Seiko said with embarrassment. "I am thankful for him saving my life from those two."

"I'm glad." Kyosuke nodded, he opened the limo door. "Do you mind if I talk to Mr. Bond for a moment please?"

"Not at all." Seiko said as she entered the limo.

Kyosuke closes it and looks at Bond. "Thank you for doing this."

"No problem." Bond said. "Do you know where you'll be keeping her at?"

"I do. At the overseas island, me including everyone are living there during construction. It's a highly secured island, no one will touch her."

"That's good then. Contact me in case something goes wrong."

"I will." Kyosuke nodded, he then notices Felix inside the Toyota. "Is that Leiter with you?"

"Yeah, we're going to meet with Chisa and Sakakura along with Hinata and Nanami. She wants us to hang out out at an amusement park."

"The Nezumi Amusement Park?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yes, it's a long story." Bond explained his argument with Yukizome about how he doesn't trust Chiaki Nanami.

"*sigh* I just hope she knows what she's doing." Kyosuke said.

"With this hang out, It will give me and the others a chance to read Nanami's intentions." Bond said.

"Contact me when you can about her." Kyosuke said.

"Sure thing." Bond nodded

"Thank you Mr. Bond." Kyosuke bowed. "Have a pleasant day."

"Same to you." Bond bowed back. They both got into their vehicles and departed.

________________________________________

Hajime was the first to arrive at the Nezumi Amusement Park. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, gray cargo shorts, and white sneakers. While waiting he looked at the Nezumi Amusement Park sign.

**"Nezumi Amusement Park"**  
**"An exciting amusement park filled with hope, dreams, and mice!"**

The word hope caught Hajime's attention, he was thinking about the project, he didn't regret turning them down, he remembered what Chiaki said about it, he knew that she was right. What made him more curious was the opinions from Bond, Chisa, Kazuo. They all didn't trust the project and thought it was shady, according to Kazuo, he didn't trust Jin, and this is what Hajime questioned the most.

_Why is headmaster Kirigiri not trustworthy?_ Hajime asked himself. What he wanted to know, was why Bond and Chisa asked him about the project. When Hajime heard Bond saying that he's not working with Kazuo, he felt like he was lying. Hajime thinks that Chisa and Bond are investigating the project together, and felt like his conversation with Bond, Chisa, and Kazuo was staged.

Hajime didn't care, he knows that they helped him, and was thankful for it. All Hajime wanted to do know is to be Hajime Hinata, not someone else. He was happy to spend his Saturday with Chiaki, he enjoyed hanging out with her at her apartment when they were playing videos games. They played racing games, shooters, and role-playing games. They were smiling and laughing, Hajime enjoyed every second of it.

"Hi Hinata." Someone said to him. Hajime saw who it was.

Chiaki Nanami. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a Playstation logo on it, blue skinny capris, and black and white converse.

"Hi Nanami." Hajime said.

"Y-you look nice." Chiaki said while turning red. _Nice going Chiaki! Now he's going to think you're weird!_

Hajime chucked and turned red too. "Y-yeah I could say the something to you too."

"Is this your first time coming here?" Chiaki asked.

"No." Hajime answered. "I was about 7 years old when I came here. I had a lot of fun, especially the arcade area."

"Can we go there?" Chiaki asked immediately.

"Sure." Hajime smiled. "We can go there first and then go to the rides. And I would like to ride on the Ferris wheel."

"Can we also go to the photo booth too? I would like to have some memories here of us hanging out."

"Of course, I want to have memories here too."

"And so do we!" A female voice said out loud.

Chisa Yukizome and Juzo Sakakura walked towards Hajime and Chiaki. "Hey guys!" Chisa greeted. She was wearing a yellow blouse, white skirt and white flats. Juzo wore a black shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

Chiaki looked up at Juzo with an emotionless stare. Juzo noticed and had no idea why she was doing that. Chiaki walked up to him and stared at him for about five seconds.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..... **SHORYUKEN!** " Chiaki screamed out loud while uppercutting Juzo, sending him flying across the parking lot, landing into a trashcan.

Chisa ran up to him and helped him up. "You alright?" She asked.

"Damn girl." Juzo muttered.

Chiaki and Hinata walked towards them. "I heard about what you did to Hinata." Chiaki said to Juzo with a glare. "If you ever beat and spit on him again, I'll make sure the next Shoryuken attack will be _more painful_. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Juzo said with annoyance.

"And apologize to him." Chisa said, demanding Juzo.

"No." Juzo refused, crossing his arms and looking away from the group.

Chisa pulled Juzo's right ear. " **Say you're sorry.** "

"I'm sorry!"

Chisa lets got of Juzo's ear. "Good Boxer." She smiled.

"Off to a rough start aren't we Sakakura?" Someone said. It was Bond. Walking up to the group with Felix.

"Ha ha very funny." Juzo said, rolling his eyes.

"Hinata, you already met Alex Brosnan haven't you?" Chisa asked.

"I have." Hajime nodded.

"Great to see you kid." Bond said. "This is my friend Michael Yates."

"Hello." Felix greeted.

"Hi." Hajime waved.

"Brosnan and Yates, this is Chiaki Nanami the Ultimate Gamer." Chisa said.

"H-Hi." Chiaki said.

"Hello." Bond said, while Felix nodded.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go in and have some fun!" Chisa said.

________________________________________

The group decided to split up. Chisa took Juzo with her, Hajime and Chiaki went to the arcade area, and Bond and Felix decided to walk around the amusement park.

While Juzo and Chisa walked together, a female voice called out Juzo's name.

"Juzo?"

Juzo and Chisa turned to the person who said his name out loud. It was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, with a black ribbon on top. Wearing a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and silver sandals.

"Kanon." Juzo said. "It's been a while."

"It sure has." Kanon said with a smile.

Juzo brought his attention back to the Chisa. "Chisa this is Kanon Nakajima, my childhood friend."

"Childhood friend!?" Chisa asked surprisingly.

"Yes." Juzo nodded.

"Hello." Kanon greeted Chisa. "Are you his friend?"

"I am." Chisa smiled. "Chisa Yukizome."

"She's one of my friends from Hope's Peak." Juzo stated.

"So you two are dating?" Kanon asked.

"No, No!" Chisa waved her hands. "We're just hanging out with some friends, we decided to split up."

"Our friends are our co-workers." Juzo stated.

"Where you work at?" Kanon asked.

"Hope's Peak Academy. I'm head of security." Juzo answered.

Kanon looked over at Chisa. "He's not beating up students is he?"

"He punched a student in the gut and spat on him." Chisa told her.

"WHAT?!" Kanon yelled.

Juco tried to explain. "I-I can explain-"

"I keep on telling you that violence isn't always the answer to everything!" Kanon yelled.

"But....you were never there to calm me down so...."

Kanon rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So you have to suffer through Juzo's outbursts huh?" Chisa asked Kanon.

"You have no idea." Kanon said.

"How did you two became friends?" Chisa asked.

"The students at our elementary school avoided me." Juzo said. "They thought that I was scary and I could kill someone." Juzo looked at Kanon. "Then Kanon came to my life, always there to my side, we would always hang out."

Kanon smiled. "And I enjoyed every moment of it."

"Do you want to hang out with us?" Chisa asked.

"I would love to thanks for asking." Kanon smiled. "But unfortunately I'm leaving, I've been hanging out with my cousin Leon Kuwata. We're celebrating his enrollment to Hope's Peak Academy."

"What's his title?" Chisa asked.

"Ultimate Baseball Player." Kanon answered.

"And here I am!" Someone said. Leon Kuwata.

"Sup Sakakura." Leon greeted,

"Sup." Juzo greeted back. "This is Chisa Yukizome."

"Congratulations on getting scouted to Hope's Peak." Chisa said,.

"Thank you." Leon smiled. "I'm looking forward to attending."

"They also work there by the way." Kanon said.

"It's true." Juzo said. "I'm head of security, and Chisa is a teacher."

"What are you guys doing here?" Leon asked.

"Just hanging out." Juzo answered.

"It's been nice seeing you again Juzo." Kanon smiled. "And it's been nice meeting you Yukizome, keep Juzo from going Godzilla while I'm away."

"Already working on it haha!" Chisa laughed.

Kanon laughed back while Leon chuckled and Juzo rolling his eyes.

"Let's hang out next weekend ok Juzo?" Kanon said,

"Yeah I'm looking forward to that." Juzo smiled. "I want to catch up."

"We should play some baseball too, the four of us. What do you say?" Leon asked.

"Yes!" Chisa said with excitement. "I can invite my class and my two of our co-workers!"

"Cool!" Leon said. "Then I'll see ya guys when I become a student!"

"See you later you two!" Kanon waved while walking with Leon.

"See ya Kanon." Juzo waved back along with Chisa.

After the two walked away, Chisa looked at Juzo. "You never told me and Kyosuke that you have a childhood friend."

"That's because Kanon is the other half of my life." Juzo said. "And it's personal."

"Do you....you know..."

"Love her?"

"Yeah." Chisa smiled.

"....Yes."

"I knew it!"

"We would always comfort each other and have our moments, and I hate it when I see her cry."

"You should confess to her someday." Chisa suggested.

"Planning on it....when the best time comes." Juzo said.

Chisa smiled and nodded. "So....where do you want to go first?"

"Somewhere that doesn't involve people thinking we're a couple."

"Then let's hang out around in the castle."

Juzo nodded and walked with Chisa to the Nezumi Castle.

________________________________________

Hajime and Chiaki walked out of the arcade area, they had so much fun, they played a racing game called San Francisco Rush 2049. Chiaki won both the first race and the second race. They then played many other arcade games such as Gala Omega Arcade, Pac-Man, and another racing game called Cruis'n World.

The two of them walked side by side. "What do you want to do next?" Hajime asked Chiaki.

"Wanna go to the photo booth?"

"Sure!" Hajime smiled

They both went to the photo booth and got inside. Four photos were taken, the first one was a normal smile, the second was a goofy smile, third was pose that they did, and the fourth was again a normal smile, with a backdrop of daytime Kyoto. Two copies of the photos printed out of the machine. Hajime grabbed them and hand one over to Chiaki, he then placed the photos inside his pocket. She looked at them and smiled, going to remember this day forever. Chiaki places the photos in her pocket.

"Where to next?" Chiaki asked.

"Let's go the Ferris Wheel." Hajime said while smiling.

Chiaki nodded and walked with Hajime to the Ferris wheel.

They got inside to an empty spot, and the Ferris wheel started moving. The two sat across from each other. Hajime looked at the view and saw Bond and Felix sitting at a table, then saw Chisa and Juzo walking towards them, sitting with them.

"Nice view isn't it?" Chiaki asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is. I see Yukizome with Sakakura, Brosnan, and Yates. They're sitting at a table." Hajime said while looking at the group of four. "Nice uppercut you did towards Sakakura." Hajime chuckled. "I didn't think you were serious."

Chiaki chuckled. "I've done it to one of my classmates. He tried to have his way with a female student in class." Chiaki went on about explaining the aphrodisiacs incident in her class, while explaining Hajime started laughing.

"Wow!" Hajime laughed. "Is Sajonji always a troublemaker?"

"At times yeah, but she gets scolded by her friend Mahiru Koizumi the Ultimate Photographer." Chiaki explained.

"She's in your class? I've seen her in my classroom." Hajime said.

"What was she doing there?" Chiaki asked.

"She happens to be friends with Sato, the girl who supposedly dropped out."

"Oh yeah. My class wanted to go to her house and meet with her, but Mahiru was against it."

"Why?" Hajime asked.

"She's said that Sato might not be comfortable with all of us arriving at her home. "

"Hmm." Hajime didn't believe that.

"Hinata? Is something wrong?"

"What else did Koizumi said about Sato?" Hajime asked,

"She said that she tried texting and calling her but wasn't getting any responses."

_Then that probably means that she's dead!_ Hajime thought.

"Hinata? You're staring off into space again." Chiaki pointed out.

"S-Sorry. It's just......*sigh* I think Sato is......is dead." Hajime said.

Chiaki slightly flinched "And makes you think that?"

"I saw how Sato and Natsumi interacted...it wasn't pretty. Natsumi tried to punch Sato but ended up striking Koizumi by accident, and Sato told Natsumi that she'll get her for this. Plus, Natsumi threatened to kill Sato if she tried to tell her brother about her attitude, at the end of that day, I saw them getting into a fight again, and Natsumi threatened Sato again afterwards"

Chiaki started thinking. "So...it could be possible that Sato killed Natsumi in the music room just to make her stop ruining her and Koizumi's life. Or she could've hired someone to do it."

"If that's true...then Sato probably gotten killed from someone in the Kuzuryu clan."

Chiaki continued to think and then came up with a conclusion. "It had to of been either Fuyuhiko or Pekoyama. They both dropped out after she died, and the reason for that is to avoid questioning from the faculty and police."

"That makes sense." Hajime said. "They could be hiding somewhere in Japan or a different country. I doubt that they're in Tokyo."

The Ferris wheel stopped moving and everyone started to exit out. While getting out of the Ferris wheel, Hajime and Chiaki continued their conversation.

"I can't believe the school is lying to us." Chiaki said. "Why would they do this?"

"To keep their image intact." Hajime answered. "Nobody wants to attend a school where murders happen."

Chiaki stopped walking. "Wait."

"What is it?" Hajime asked.

"Do you think the school is involved with Sato's murder?"

Hajime felt confused after hearing that question. "Why would they?"

"No one saw Sato's dead body, and the school is covering it up by saying she 'dropped out'. Do you think that the Kuzuryu clan bribed the school to give out Sato's info to them or something?"

"Well gangsters now these days are good at getting someone's personal info. I don't know, that question you asked sounded pretty deep."

They continued walking. "So they might've gotten it without anyone's consent." Chiaki said.

"Yes, possibly. If the school did get involved, bribery or not, then I wondered who ordered it." Hajime said.

"And let's not forget about The Reserve Course money, two anonymous people are earning it. Could they be criminals or something?" Chiaki asked.

"That would be big news if that was the case. If so then the school will most likely close its doors and arrest the headmaster if he's a criminal."

Chiaki didn't say anything after that, but Hajime wanted to say something. "Nanami, I'm going to protect you no matter the cost. I promise."

"Me too." Chiaki said. "No one is going to hurt you or anyone who's important to me."

"And that's how a true class representative should sound like." Hajime smiled. "Now let's continue our fun, shall we?"

"Yes." Chiaki smiled back. "Me hanging out with you makes me comfortable."

Hajime blushed and chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that."

________________________________________

Bond, Felix, Juzo, and Chisa all sat at a table. They started noticing Hajime and Chiaki are having a great time with each other. Chisa smiled, she knows those two are meant for each other. She then turned towards Bond and smirked.

Bond looked back at her. "What?"

"Who was right about Nanami?"

"...You."

"And who was wrong?"

"...Me."

Chisa laughed. "Haha! You see? I told you guys that Nanami isn't a bad person. Look at them, they're both having a great time."

"She does look gentle." Felix said. "My only concern is that Kamishiro guy, the secret agent. He could've listened in to our conservations."

"I haven't spoken to that boy since the first day of school. I usually see him walk around the campus eating pastries." Bond said.

"Hey guys?" Juzo said to them.

"Yeah Juzo?" Chisa said.

"Have any of you listen in on people's inputs on The Reserve Course?" Juzo asked. "I have."

The three of them shook their heads by saying no.

"What were they saying?" Bond asked.

"They think it was a stupid idea and waste of money." Juzo answered. "The faculty thinks it was a bad start for Kirigiri and some of them despise him for making a place for the talentless. The Main Course students are also hating on them too."

"So there's discrimination going on?" Felix asked.

"Yeah." Juzo nodded.

"According to Kizakura, once a Main Course teacher gets in trouble, they'll be sent to The Reserve Course temporarily." Chisa said.

"You don't think Kizakura told you that intentionally?" Bond asked.

"Who knows?" Chisa shrugged "I could get in trouble on purpose just to get myself an advantage on investigating The Reserve Course."

"That's a terrible idea." Juzo said to her.

"I know." Chisa rolled her eyes. "You don't have to remind me, I thought about it before."

"The Kamukura Project started already too, unfortunately we weren't able to stop it completely." Bond said.

"Let's not give up though, we did save Hinata's life." Chisa said.

"We have." Bond nodded. "I'm glad he thought about his choices and the outcomes."

"We also got something important happening this coming Thursday." Juzo said. "The Practical Exams."

"Every Main Course student must participate in it." Chisa stated. "If they refuse or fail, they'll be expelled."

"What kind of exam is it?" Bond asked. "All I heard was it occurs once a year and the consequences of failing it."

"It's pretty much show and tell." Juzo said. "The students will have to show off their talents to the judges and audiences. It's opened to the public and media will be there to broadcast it. It's an important event to the country."

"So that means that The Reserve Course students can just walk right in then?" Felix questioned.

"Correct." Juzo nodded. "Kirigiri advises the Reserve Course to not wear their uniforms there to avoid confrontation, and wants security to be tighten in case theres any incidents. So if shit goes down between someone in Main Course and Reserve Course, we'll stop it. Also keep your eyes out for any cheaters, we had that happened before."

"Did Kyosuke said what he'll do with Kimura?" Chisa asked Bond.

"He's going to have her stay at the island where Munakata is working on his overseas development." Bond answered. "He said it's a highly secured area."

"He told me that it has a military force securing it." Juzo said.

"A PMC group?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, some group named 'Fenrir'" Juzo answered.

"I've encountered them before in one of my missions." Bond said.

"You fought them?" Chisa asked.

"No." Bond said. "I was on a quest to take down a Colombian drug cartel leader named Franz Sanchez. I encountered a Fenrir soldier and together we took down Sanchez and his organization. As it turned out, he was connected to SPECTRE."

"You fought off a drug cartel? Holy shit." Juzo said.

"He had it coming, and he was responsible for something that I didn't like." Bond said.

"His men murdered my wife." Felix said. "Hours after the marriage."

Chisa gasped while Juzo's jaw opened and eyes widening.

"I'm sorry....really sorry." Juzo apologized.

"It's fine." Felix said, "Thank you though, Sanchez and his people got what they deserved."

"They sure did." Bond nodded.

"Hey guys!" A female voice said out loud. It was Chiaki, walking towards the group with Hajime.

"Hey Nanami!" Chisa greeted. "You guys are having fun?"

"We are!" Chiaki smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us to this trip." Hajime smiled.

"No problem." Chisa smiled back. "Have you two rode on the roller coaster yet?"

"N-no not yet." Chiaki said nervously.

"Then we're all going on!" Chisa said while standing up.

"I'll pass." Bond said. "I rather get some fresh air."

"*sigh* fine." Chisa said. "But all of you are going."

"I rather not." Chiaki said. "I'm....I'm not a fan of roller coasters."

Chisa got an idea, since Bond thinks Chiaki is a threat, she has something in mind.

"How about you get to know Mr. Brosnan while we're away?" Chisa suggested.

Chiaki looked at Bond. "U-um."

"Don't worry." Chisa said while looking at Bond. "He won't kill you."

Bond put on a fake smile. "She's right, I don't hurt a fly."

"Sure...alright." Chiaki said.

"Great!" Chisa said. "The rest of you, move your butts and follow me. And If I see any of you hiding then I'll be tying you all up!"

"Yeah, yeah." Juzo said,

"Let's go already." Felix said,

"It's not like I'm gonna scream my lungs out or anything haha." Hajime laughed nervously.

After they left, Chiaki sat across from Bond. They didn't speak a word for two minutes until Bond broke off the silence.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Bond said.

"Sorry." Chiaki apologized. "No offence, but you look intimidating."

"None taken, I see some toughness in you kid. The way to sucker punched Sakakura impressed me."

"It did?"

"Yes." Bond nodded. "I punched him too because I saw him being up Hinata."

"And spitted on him..."

"Yeah, that made me go crazy on him." Bond chuckled. "How's your day going so far?"

"It's good...I think." Chiaki answered. "I'm having a lot of fun with Hinata. He's such a nice guy, we played some games at the arcade, went to a photo booth, rode on the Ferris wheel, and got some ice cream."

"I'm happy to hear that." Bond smiled.

"And thank you Mr. Brosnan, for talking Hinata out of the school's project. He told me stuff about it."

"I've heard about it too, I'm happy that he made the right decision."

"I wish he was in my class though, I know having a talent doesn't matter, but...when I'm not around him, I start to miss him...I care about him....I love him." _Oh no I said that out loud!_ "Don't tell him I said that!"

Bond chuckled "I won't, I'm sure you two would be a great couple."

Chiaki blushed. "Yeah..."

"So how's the school year treating you so far?" Bond asked.

"It's going good so far...I think. But some strange stuff has been happening."

"Like what?"

"Well, two of my classmates dropped out after what happened to Natsumi, the female Reserve Course student who gotten killed. Not only that, but another classmate of mine tried to call and text her friend from the Reserve Course but wasn't getting anything. Hinata and I talked about all of this and he thinks she's dead, and we think Natsumi's brother Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and his friend Peko Pekoyama had something to do with it. We also think that they're hiding from the authorities."

"I see."

"And there's these anonymous groups who are earning the money from The Reserve Course students too, it's weird...very weird. Have you met a man named Kazuo Tengan?"

"I have." Bond nodded. "He told me he was going to investigate it himself, don't tell anyone."

"I won't." Chisa said. "Are you investigating with him?"

"No, I like to keep my nose clean. But you and Hinata shouldn't investigate either, you could be putting your peaceful life at risk."

"I just don't want any of my friends getting hurt. I want to protect the ones I care about."

"Then I hope you keep yourself alive, and that goes for Hinata."

Bond saw Hinata and the others walking towards them. "And here he is."

Chiaki turned around and saw Hinata. "How was the ride?" Chiaki asked.

"It's was frightening....but I had fun." Hajime laughed.

"So I guess our time is done here." Chisa said. "I had a lot of fun."

"I'll admit it...I had fun too." Juzo said.

"Me three, this was worth it." Felix said.

"Same here." Bond said.

________________________________________

After they left the amusement park, Hajime walked Chiaki home. Bond, Felix, Juzo, and Chisa stayed at the parking lot, watching them walking off.

"So how did it go with you and Nanami?" Chisa asked Bond.

"She's a nice girl, she cares about Hinata, and would protect the ones she loves." Bond said. "I just hope she stays true to her words."

"I'm happy for them." Chisa said.

"Also...it looks like they're investigating." Bond said. "She told me about Natsumi's murder as well as Sato's and the two students in your classroom. They think that Fuyuhiko or Peko killed Sato, and that they're hiding from the police. They also talked about the two groups earning the Reserve Course money."

"Those two are going to get themselves killed." Juzo said while he shook his head.

"If something happens to them, then we need to protect them like we did with Koizumi and Kimura." Felix said.

"Nanami is a fighter." Bond said. "But I hope she's not cocky."

________________________________________

Chiaki arrived outside of her apartment with Hajime.

"You wanna come in?" Chisa asked.

"Thanks but I can't, I have some exams I need to study for." Hajime said.

"Good luck." Chiaki said.

"Thank you."

"And I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Hinata....thank you for being my friend." Chiaki smiled. "I had a lot of fun with you and I want to continue on hanging out with each other, and keep this memory forever. I don't know what my life would be like without you." She went up to her tip toes and kissed Hajime on the right cheek. "Thank you Hajime Hinata."

Hajime went red and felt his heart racing. _I just got kissed by a girl....thank god that this isn't a dream!_

"You're welcome." Hajime smiled. "Let's hang out next week."

"Yes let's." Chiaki smiled. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, you will, as long as I'm not busy or anything."

"Cool! See you later then."

Hajime said goodbye and left. Chiaki unlocked her apartment door and went inside. She took her shoes and socks off and went to her bedroom.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

From behind, a man grabbed Chiaki and knocked her out with a chloroform cloth, sending her to the floor.

It was Le Chiffre.


	29. Chapter 29

_Chiaki walked through the halls inside her middle school, playing a game on her Game Boy Advance. She was wearing a white sailor styled school uniform, black high knee socks, and brown loafers. The halls were empty, school just got out, she can hear some students inside the classrooms having their conversations. She became highly focused on her game until a female student in the hall called her name out._

_"Nanami!" The student called out._

_Chiaki knew who it was; Ayumi, one of Chiaki's bullies. She was wearing her middle school uniform too. She had short, dark blue, bob-cut hair. She was slightly taller than Chiaki._

_Chiaki wanted to ignore her, so she could enjoy the rest of her day._

_But that wasn't going to happen._

_"Hey gamer bitch! Don't ignore me!" Ayumi yelled out._

_Chiaki kept on walking until two female students from behind stopped her. They were Ayumi's Friends: Haruko and Kumiko. Haruko had long black hair, and Kumiko had shoulder length brown hair. They were both wearing their school uniforms. Ayumi walked towards Chiaki face to face._

_"Give me that." Ayumi said, taking the Game Boy Advance away from Chiaki. "Don't you know that too much video games can rot your brain? Geez, you can get run over by a car."_

_Ayumi showed off a devilish smirk to Chiaki which scared her. Chiaki would get harassed by Ayumi and her friends during school and after._

_"Well don't just stand there." Ayumi said. "Say something."_

_"..." Chiaki was too scared to say anything to her, her stomach was tightening due to anxiety._

_"Wow look at her, so defenseless she doesn't know what to say." Haruko pointed out._

_"Let's make her suffer." Kumiko suggested._

_"Good idea." Ayumi smirked evilly. "Let's head to the restroom."_

_Haruko and Kumiko grabbed Chiaki's arms and dragged her to the nearest girl's restroom. When all four of them entered, Ayumi struck Chiaki's abdomen with her fist. Chiaki winced and landed on one of her knees, holding on to her stomach and the counter next to her. Haruko forcefully takes off Chiaki's backpack, she opened up and dump all of its contents that were inside the backpack._

_"Let's see what we have." Ayumi said, crouching down and looking at the stuff that fell out of the backpack. "Plushies, notebooks, mangas, light novels, homework from our class, and oh....." Ayumi looked at Chiaki with an evil smile. "video games."_

_Chiaki got herself back up. "P-please don't break those." She begged._

_Ayumi started clapping her hands. "You said something! About time!"_

_"Hey look, a golden Nintendo 64 controller." Haruko said, while holding out the controller._

_"Smash it." Ayumi told her._

_"With pleasure."_

**_BAM!_ **

_Haurko smashed the controller onto the floor, Kumiko grabbed Chiaki and restrained her from stopping Haruko from breaking the controller. Chiaki used all her strength to break Kumiko's grip but failed to do so. After Haruko was finished destroying the controller, Kumiko violently shoved Chiaki against the wall._

_Chiaki started to cry. "t-that controller was for my stepsister."_

_"Too bad." Ayumi shrugged, she slowly walked up to a frightening Chiaki. "You know Nanami, no one wants to hang out with a sore loser who plays video games every day." Ayumi grabbed Chiaki's bow tie, she started to lift her up. Chiaki was on the tip of her toes until her feet stopped touching the floor, she started dangling her feet. "You see how strong I am Nanami? It was all because of getting exercise, not hibernating inside a room filled with video games. I have friends because my life doesn't revolve playing video games, your parents must be ashamed of you, you failed as a daughter, they probably love your stepsister more than you."_

_Chiaki started shaking her head furiously while tears are coming out of her eyes, she started kicking Ayumi's legs but it didn't hurt her._

_"Kicking me won't do anything since you're so weak." Ayumi said_

_Ayumi lowered Chiaki, making her feet touch the floor._

_"Let's take a look in the mirror." Ayumi said while she grabs Chiaki and forces her to look in the mirror. "You want to know what I see? I see a little weak girl with no friends, no boyfriend, and no guts. You're most likely to commit suicide if your adult life starts getting very depressing." Ayumi turns Chiaki around and started to face each other. "How about we make this.....harder than it already is." Ayumi showed off her devilish smile again while Haruko and Kumiko cracked their knuckles._

_Ayumi grabbed Chiaki's head and shoves it against the mirror, creating a crack. Chiaki fell on the floor while moaning in pain, holding on to her forehead._

_Haruko crouched down and grabbed Chiaki's Gala Omega hairpin and tosses it across the restroom._

_Kumiko grabbed the Game Boy Advance and throws it down onto the floor, she picks it up and started slamming it on the counter until the handheld started to show cracks. Chiaki was still on the floor, Kumiko walked up to her and showed what she did to the handheld. Chiaki looked at it seeing the cracked black screen and the refection of the sun outside. Kumiko walked towards the stall next to her and dropped the handheld into the toilet, Chiaki tried to get up but was held down thanks to Ayumi's right foot, placing it on her chest._

_"We're not finished." Ayumi said. "If I had a gun, I would murder you. Making your whole family happy, who would want someone like you?"_

_Ayumi laughed along with Haruko and Kumiko._

_"Speaking of murdering her." Haruko said, pulling out a Taurus Model 85 snub nose revolver from her school bag. "Look what I got." She smiled._

_"Holy shit!" Kumiko gasped._

_"This is my uncle's gun." Haruko smiled. "All loaded. The bullets are ready to meet Chiaki."_

_"Then let's kill her-" Ayumi smiled, her expression changed when she and the others heard the restroom door open._

_It was a man._

_An Albanian Man._

_Dress in a black suit._

_It was Le Chiffre._

_"Hello." Le Chiffre greeted the girls, he closed the door behind him._

_"Um excuse me!" Ayumi yelled at him. "If you want to be a pervert, go do it somewhere else!"_

_Le Chiffre ignored her. "Is that a gun you're holding?" he asked Haruko._

_"Uh...yes." Haruko answered, feeling scared._

_Le Chiffre nodded. "Do you have what it takes to fire the gun at someone?"_

_"I-I think I do-"_

_"Just who the hell are you?!" Kumiko asked harshly. "Are your eyes that blind?! This is the girl's restroom!"_

_"You have someone I want." Le Chiffre said. "Your time is **done** , the three of you."_

_"What do you mean our time is done?" Ayumi asked._

_"I mean your time with Chiaki Nanami is over." Le Chiffre said. "Give her to me."_

_"L-let's do what he says Ayumi." Haruko suggested. "This guy looks serious."_

_"So am I." Ayumi said, walking up close to Le Chiffre. "Listen up old man! I don't give a shit who you are! News flash, no one fucks with me! So turn around and go find some other slut to bang with- AH!"_

_Ayumi felt a knife being stabbed in her abdomen. Le Chiffre pressed the knife harder, blood was coming out, pouring down onto her school uniform and dripping on the restroom floor._

_" **No.** " Le Chiffre smirked, he pulled the knife out of Ayumi's body, Ayumi fell onto the floor, she was now dead._

_Chiaki saw it and couldn't believe what she just saw._

_Both Haruko and Kumiko stared at him with fear. Haruko started shooting the revolver at Le Chiffre but done no damage to him. After firing five bullets, Haruko dropped the gun._

_Le Chiffre looked at Ayumi's corpse. "This young girl should've watched her words, saying things like that would get her killed, just like now. She died due to stupidity." Le Chiffre stared at the two girls. "What about you two? You got anything to say?"_

_Kumiko quickly shook her head by saying no, and Haruko put her hands up in defense._

_"W-we'll give you anything you want! Just please don't kill us!" Haruko said._

_"Anything?" Le Chiffre asked._

_"Yes! Anything!" Kumiko nodded._

_"So 'anything' means I can have Nanami. Thank you." Le Chiffre said, while pulling out his Heckler & Koch USP._

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

_Le Chiffre shot both of the girls in the head, killing them. Chiaki saw them dropped down on the floor, blood was coming out, spilling across the floor towards Chiaki. Chiaki looked at Le Chiffre who was walking towards her._

_Le Chiffre crouches down to Chiaki, looking at her face to face._

_" **WAKE UP CHIAKI NANAMI.** "_

________________________________________

_**SLAP!** _

Chiaki woke up, thanks to a slap by Le Chiffre, who got her out of her dream. Chiaki was still in her apartment, she saw herself tied up to a chair inside the kitchen, she still had her clothes on. In front of her was Le Chiffre, cooking food. He was wearing a black shirt with his sleeves rolled up, his suit's jacket sat on the couch in the living room. The blinds were closed, the only light that was on inside the apartment was the kitchen light.

"You're finally awake, good." Le Chiffre said. "If you didn't wake up by the time I was done cooking, I would've killed you in your sleep."

Chiaki couldn't say anything, she had a gag in her mouth.

"I don't know much about Japanese cuisine other than Sushi. So I'm making something Italian."

Next to Chiaki was the kitchen table, with two plates and her cell phone.

"I need a taste tester." Le Chiffre said. "It's spaghetti, I would've cooked something a lot better, but due to the time I have, I had to cook something simple." Le Chiffre went up to Chiaki and pointed a fork filled with noodles at her. "Don't scream when I take the gag off." Le Chiffre pulls the gag off. "Eat."

Chiaki eats the noodles and swallows it.

"How does it taste?" Le Chiffre asked.

"I-it's good." Chiaki said, being terrified.

"Perfect." Le Chiffre said as places the fork back on the kitchen counter. "We're gonna have some dinner together, while doing that, you're going to answer my questions."

"Q-questions about what?" Chiaki asked nervously.

"You'll find out."

While Le Chiffre continued to cook, Chiaki started to come up with a plan to break free and stop this madman. _Think Chiaki Think! Pretend that you're in a first-person shooter._

Without Le Chiffre noticing, Chiaki slightly moved her hands around, trying to get loose, she stopped herself a couple times when Le Chiffre didn't look behind her. About six minutes later, Chiaki's cell phone vibrated, Le Chiffre paused his cooking and went to the phone, he looks at the caller ID, and looks at Chiaki.

"Do you know anyone named 'Chihiro'?" Le Chiffre asked.

"She's my stepsister." Chiaki asked. "You might want me to answer it, she might try to call again or come here."

Le Chiffre looked at her, trying to spot any traps coming from her, he nodded. "All right, I'll answer it and you'll talk to her, don't try anything."

Le Chiffre pressed the call button and turned on speakers.

"Hello?" Chiaki said on the phone.

_"Hey Chiaki!"_ Chihiro said. _"I just want to call you to let you know that I got accepted to Hope's Peak Academy!"_

"You did? Congratulations!" Chiaki smiled.

_"Thank you! I'm looking forward to it! I'm going to be the Ultimate Programmer! Hey, are you busy or anything?"_

Chiaki noticed Le Chiffre giving her a serious look. She gulped. "Y-yes, I am. I'm going to be busy for the weekend so...."

_"That's not a problem. Maybe next week?"_

"Yeah...next week." _I hope...._

_"You alright? You feel kind of down or something"_

"I'm fine." Chiaki said immediately. "Just too much video games can make someone tired."

_"Haha! I understand. Be sure to get enough sleep ok?"_

"I will. Planning on going to sleep early."

_"I'll see you next week! Mom and Dad want us to have a vacation during the break, we've been thinking about going to Jabberwock Island."_

"Really? Cool, I'm looking forward to it."

_"Me too. I'll see you later Chiaki! Love you!"_

"Love you too. Take care." Chiaki said, as Le Chiffre pressed the end call button.

"She must be really excited." Le Chiffre pointed out. "But....that excitement will all be going away when she finds out her sister is dead." Le Chiffre puts the phone away and continues to cook.

Chiaki continued to break free without Le Chiffre knowing, she started to notice that she's getting loose.

_**Ding!** _

"My dish is done." Le Chiffre said, opening up the microwave, pulling out his spaghetti dish and placing it on the table. "Yours will be done."

Le Chiffre places Chiaki's dish into the microwave, then turns to Chiaki.

"You're the ultimate gamer, yes?" Le Chiffre asked.

"Y-yeah....how did you know?" Chiaki asked nervously.

"Information from someone." Le Chiffre answered. "How does it feel being the ultimate gamer?"

"It feels good...I think."

"You don't know? Whatever...It's just small talk questions."

Chiaki wasn't making eye contact with Le Chiffre, she was scared of him, but being scared won't stop the ultimate gamer.

Le Chiffre continued to talk. "I wonder if the school selects students just to make them feel good about themselves. What do you think?"

"I...I don't know." Chiaki shrugged. "You here for some reason."

"You're right, I am." Le Chiffre nodded.

"Does it have to do with Hope's Peak hiding stuff?" Chiaki looked at him with a slight glare. "Are you the one who killed that Reserve Course student Sato? Did Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu hired you?"

Le Chiffre became impressed, seeing how Chiaki was smart. "You're a smart gamer aren't you? Yes, Fuyuhiko was able to find out who killed Natsumi and wanted me to kill Sato and her family."

"Why? I'm sure she didn't mean to kill Fuyuhiko's sister."

"Oh she did mean to, I don't know how much you know about their history, but it wasn't all happy and rainbows."

"A friend of mine told me about their interactions."

"Is your friend Hajime Hinata?"

Chiaki eyes widen. "W-what? How-"

"I saw you two hanging out recently." Le Chiffre said. "Did he told you about the project he was supposed to participate in?"

"The Hope Cultivation plan....This is what's it's about!" Chiaki yelled. "You're here because he denied it and you have to kill me and him because we know too much about it! Right?!"

"You are correct, except me killing Hinata, he's not going to die, he's going cry his eyes out after hearing about your death."

"This project is illegal! Hope's Peak is doing something illegal!"

"Keep it down or I'll have to put that gag back on."

"Who's calling the shots?" Chiaki asked with a glare. "Is it the headmaster? A teacher? Or someone higher up?"

**_Ding!_ **

"Your food is ready." Le Chiffre said, grabbing out the spaghetti.

Chiaki quickly started to get herself off the chair, she then realized that she was now free, all she has to do know is make herself look tied up still.

She's going to stop this Albanian man from causing any more problems.

While Le Chiffre placed the plate in front of Chiaki, Chiaki got off the chair slammed the plate of spaghetti at Le Chiffre's face, making him wince. Spaghetti sauce and the noodles were on Le Chiffre's face, he made an evil smile and pulled out a knife.

Le Chiffre started to swing the knife around Chiaki, she was able to dodge his attacks and stuck Le Chiffre in the face with her fist. The knife dropped and Le Chiffre picked up Chiaki and slammed her against the kitchen counter, Chiaki kicked Le Chiffre with her foot, making her land back onto the floor.

Le Chiffre grabs her and tosses her over to the kitchen table, Chiaki grabbed a plate and threw it at Le Chiffre, he dodges it and strikes Chiaki in the gut, she blocks the next punch and tosses him towards the wall.

Le Chiffre repositions himself, blocking the next attack by Chiaki by twisting her arm, she shrikes but was able to use her free arm by choke holding Le Chiffre, Le Chiffre forces her to let go by grabbing a knife and cutting Chiaki's shoulder, she yelps and let's go of Le Chiffre.

Le Chiffre tries to stab Chiaki with his knife, only for him to get kicked in the crotch, he winces as Chiaki started to punch him left and right, then doing a hurricane kick move which sent Le Chiffre across the kitchen, slamming against the wall and landing on the floor.

Thanks to that move, Chiaki started noticing that Le Chiffre was struggling, but that didn't stop him from getting up.

Chiaki's next attack was blocked by Le Chiffre, as he knee kicked Chaiki's gut very hard, making her gasp in pain, sending her to the floor.

Le Chiffre grabbed out his garrote wire and wrapped it around Chiaki's neck, strangling her. She was struggling to break free, but without Le Chiffre noticing, she was able to grab a broken piece of plate, she jammed it into Le Chiffre's neck, making him screech as he lets go of Chiaki.

Chiaki continued to shove the broken piece of plate into Le Chiffre's neck, Le Chiffre was gagging in pain, blood was coming out of his neck, Chiaki pressed harder until Le Chiffre's body stopped moving.

He was now dead.

Chiaki lets go of the broken piece, being shocked at what she had done.

She couldn't believe it. _What have I done? I killed someone!_

For the first time.

Chiaki Nanami the Ultimate Gamer.

Has killed someone.

In her apartment.

She called the police immediately.


	30. Chapter 30

After the fight between Chiaki Nanami and Le Chiffre, Chiaki called the police and they got there as fast as they could. She told them everything and the cops noticed how traumatized she looked while explaining the situation, they had her ride in an ambulance and escorted her to the hospital so she can get patched up.

________________________________________

Inside Tokyo General Hospital, Chiaki sat on her bed in her room, thankfully she wasn't fatally injured, just a few bruises and a cut on her arm, she was all stitched up now. She started thinking about the incident, she was surprised to know that Hope's Peak was involved, a school filled with hope are doing criminal activates behind everyone's back.

When Le Chiffre mentioned Hajime, she started to become distressed, Hajime was the reason this happened but she couldn't blame him, he almost got involved in an illegal experiment. What was bothering her the most was her killing Le Chiffre, she didn't mean to do it, she wanted to knock him unconscious and call the police, but when the garrote wire came around her neck, she didn't have control over her emotions and killed the man by stabbing his neck with a broken piece of plate.

Her family got informed about the incident, they were frightened, knowing that their daughter was almost killed. Since she didn't have any games to play, she doesn't know how to entertain herself. Going to school won't make this whole event go away. Her weekend was ruined, thanks to this. She doesn't know if she should go to school on Monday.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

"Come in!" Chiaki said.

The door opened, revealing three people: A young girl who had short light brown hair, wearing a gray blouse, blue skirt, stockings and black Mary Janes. An adult woman, who had a resemblance to Chiaki, only to have longer pink hair than hers. She wore a white shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black flats. And a male adult, having light brown hair just like the young girl, he was wearing glasses, a long-sleeved buttoned white striped shirt, dark green pants, and brown slip-ons.

It was Chiaki's family: Her stepsister Chihiro Fujisaki, her mother Nami Nanami-Fujisaki, and her stepfather Taichi Fujisaki.

Nami was just like her daughter back then when she was a kid, she grew up with Gala Omega when it first got released. She gave her video games to Chiaki when she noticed she started getting interested in them, she was glad that she enjoyed them, and love her daughter very much.

Chihiro and Chiaki treated each other very close. They would play video games with each other often. When they were little, they would act out scenes from video games, sometimes Nami and Taichi watched them. Chihiro wasn't too addicted to video games, she became mostly interested in computers and programming, just like her father. She started tearing up after hearing the news about Chiaki being in the hospital, she quickly walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Taichi wrapped his arm around Nami, comforting her. He was relieved to see Chiaki alive, he started to get anxious after hearing about what happened to her. At times, he would suffer through future anxiety, this started when his first wife passed away due to a car accident a month after they have gotten married. He and Nami both lost their spouse, unlike Taichi, Nami's husband abandoned her after learning that their child was a female, he wanted a son, not a daughter. When they first met, they fell in love, talked about their pasts and problems. Taichi wanted to help her raise Chiaki. They gave birth to Chihiro a year after Chiaki was born, it was Nami's idea, she didn't want Chiaki to be the only child, she wanted her to interact with someone in case her and Taichi weren't home.

Chiaki loved them so much, she was happy to see them.

"Are you ok?" Chihiro asked, while hugging Chiaki.

"I'm fine." Chiaki said, hugging back Chihiro.

"I'm glad your safe Chiaki." Nami said. "We became very worried about you." She went to her daughter and gave her a hug.

Chiaki hugged her mother back. "Me too, I thought you guys were in danger too."

"Y-you should stay over at our house for the night." Chihiro suggested.

"No..that won't be-"

"Please!" Chihiro exclaimed, almost tearing up. "I-I don't want you...I don't want you to act like this never happened. I don't want my stepsister dead!" Tears started coming out of Chihiro. Chiaki came up to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Chiaki said. "I'll stay over for the night, I just don't want you guys to be in danger because of me."

"We understand Chiaki." Nami said. "We just want you to be safe."

"And besides, we'll be around to protect you, including Chihiro." Taichi said.

"Y-you're not going to be arrested are you?" Chihiro asked.

"No." Chiaki answered. "Before you guys came, a cop came to me and told me that the man I killed happened to an illegal immigrant. They're labeling this as a home invasion and they're not going to arrest me for self-defense."

Nami felt relieved. "Thank goodness. You going to jail is the last thing I want to see."

"Where where you when he showed up?" Taichi asked.

"I was at the Nezumi Amusement Park hanging out with m friend, my teacher, and her friends."

"You're friends with a teacher?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah, her name is Ms. Yukizome, she invited me and my friend to hang out with them." Chiaki said.

"What's your friend's name?" Nami asked.

"Hajime Hinata. He attends Hope's Peak but in the Reserve Course."

"That's the place where they have non-talented students." Taichi stated. "I've heard about it when they opened it."

"Hinata is a great person." Chiaki smiled. "We always hang out with each other after school when we have the time. He promised me that he'll protect me from harm."

"You should let us meet him sometime." Nami said. "He sounds like a nice boy."

"And he could hang out with us in our vacation." Taichi said.

"I like to meet him too." Chihiro said.

"I'll ask if he wants to come with us on our vacation." Chiaki said, "Are we going to Jabberwock Island?"

"We are." Nami nodded. "We'll be leaving around the 16th, next month."

"Excuse me?" A male voice said. It was Chiaki's doctor. "Apologize for the interruption."

"No worries" Taichi said.

"I'm just here to let your daughter know that she's free to go." The male doctor said.

"Good cause I want to get out of here and hang out with my sister." Chihiro said.

"That'll be the first thing we'll do when we go home Chihiro." Chiaki said, wrapping her arm around her.

They all smiled and left the hospital room.

________________________________________

Before they went to the family home, they stopped at her apartment first so Chiaki can change her clothes.

Chiaki now sat inside her bedroom in her family home. She couldn't get her mind off about what happened. After learning about the school's involvement, she wanted to tell Chihiro and their parents about what Hope's peak is up to, but hesitated after thinking about the outcomes. If she told them everything she had learned so far, then Nami and Taichi would want her to stop attending Hope's Peak for her own safety, and decline Chihiro's enrollment. For now, or forever, she's going to keep it a secret, not just them, but to her whole class. The only person she's going to tell is Hajime Hinata, she's hoping that he won't get too paranoid.

Inside the living room was Nami and Taichi watching TV. Taichi muted and turned to his wife. "Nami? Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Anything." Nami said to him.

"It's just....I've been thinking whether this sort of thing will happen again. I'm afraid of losing her, Chihiro, and you. I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't stress over this but I had to get this out of my system."

Nami scooted closer to Taichi and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm afraid too." Nami said. "I got anxious after Chiaki left the house and lived at the apartment. Since the guy who attacked her was a foreigner, he either worked for organized crime, or just wanted to cause some trouble here, and I hope it's the second one."

"Yeah me too." Taichi said, accepting the comfort from Nami. "I'm hoping that this Hajime Hinata will stay true to his word, and wasn't just saying that."

"Me too...I don't want someone taking advantage of her.."

"Let's just....try to take our minds away from this. Maybe we'll forget about it."

"Let's do our best." Nami said, kissing Taichi and wrapping her arms around him.

________________________________________

The next day, a young girl stood in an office inside an estate, located in the rural area outside of Tokyo. The girl had long lavender hair with a single braid on the left side of her hair, tied with a black ribbon. She was wearing a dark purple jacket, a white blouse with a brown tie, black studded gloves, black skirt, and high heel dark purple boots.

Meet detective Kyoko Kirigiri. She stood in front of her grandfather Fuhito Kirigiri, at his desk inside his office.

"You wanted to see me grandfather?" Kyoko asked him.

"Yes." Fuhito nodded, handing her an envelope. "This is for you."

Kyoko grabbed the envelope from Fuhito, she opens it and reads it.

**"Congratulations Kyoko Kirigiri! You've been chosen to enroll Hope's Peak Academy Class 78th as the Ultimate Detective! To accept, please call or contact us on our email. You can look up more info about us at our website. We're looking forward to seeing you there!**

Kyoko didn't know how to react to this, sure her family are known to be the reliable detectives, but she thinks that the school are giving her and the family too much credit.  
However, her father is the headmaster from what she'd heard, if she attends, then they'll finally see each other after ten years. Not that it matters to her, she hates her father, for abandoning her and the family. Fuhito is her father, not Jin.

"Kyoko?" Fuhito said to her. "Do you want to go there?"

"What do you think?"

"It's your choice. The school benefits the students who attend, I think it's worth it. Again, it's your choice."

"If I go I can meet....him. Tell him that I'm done with him."

"That's not the only reason you want to go there is it?" Fuhito asked Kyoko.

"It is." Kyoko answered bluntly. "He abandon us."

"He did, but at least interact with the people there, and tell me who they are."

Kyoko huffed. "It's not like I'll be making friends there....I'll think about it. Is that all grandfather?"

"No." Fuhito said. " A new case, and it involves SPECTRE." Fuhito handed Kyoko a folder. "Yesterday, a SPECTRE assassin named Jean Duran also known as Le Chiffre, broke into an apartment which belonged to a girl named Chiaki Nanami who happens to attend Hope's Peak Academy. She was tied up to a chair in her apartment by Duran, and we need to know what he said to her. Out of self-defense, Nanami killed Duran."

"Did Duran had a car?" Kyoko asked,

"He did, a black Mercedes S-Class W140, we had our detectives search it....but unfortunately, while they were investigating it, the car exploded."

"Exploded? How?"

"Self-destruct. The car was equipped with a bomb. All the evidence in there has been destroyed."

"I see. I'll head to Nanami's apartment and see what I hear from her."

"Be careful Kyoko." Fuhito told her. "This is SPECTRE we're dealing with, not some ordinary crime syndicate."

"I'll be fine grandfather."

"I hope so. You may leave."

Kyoko nodded and left Fuhito's office. She walked out of the Kirigiri Estate and went to her car. It was a dark purple Mercedes-Benz CLS 500. Kyoko felt a bit intimidated when she saw the car for the first time, she felt like it looked to sporty for her, Fuhito wanted her too have a car so she can get to destinations quicker, and have something luxurious since the Kirigiri family has a taste for luxury, she was also given a special drivers license, letting people know that she's a Kirigiri detective and that the car belongs solely to her. Kyoko entered the CLS and drove out of the Estate.

While driving she'd been thinking about SPECTRE. During her detective career, she considered SPECTRE to be the smartest criminals that she has ever witnessed. She was impressed to see how much of a genius Blofeld is, she never met him, but she did hear news about the man. Her goal before she dies is to take down SPECTRE, make the world a better place.

Kyoko first found out about SPECTRE three years ago, she was given information about a man named Dr. Julius No, who was a high ranking member of the organization.

And he did something horrible to Kyoko.


	31. Dr. No (Interlude)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: 1/25/19

**FLASHBACK**

BACKGROUND:

John Strangways was a British spy who lived in Jamaica until he was assassinated by enforcers who worked for Dr. Julius No. His death as well as situations regarding disruptions of American rocket launches at Cape Canaveral brought the attention to MI6 and the CIA. James Bond and Felix Leiter were sent to Jamaica to find out what’s going on.

________________________________________

**2007**  
**Kingston, Jamaica**

The weather was sunny in Jamaica. The flight to Kingston, Jamaica took about 10 hours for Bond and he was glad he was able to make it without any problems. He carried his briefcase while walking through the airport, he then sees a male chauffeur holding a sign that says “James Bond” on it.

Bond walked up the male chauffeur and said. “Excuse me?”

“Mister James Bond sir?” The chauffeur asked.

“Yes.” Bond answered. “And who are you?”

“I’m Mr. Jones, I was sent by the Government House to pick you up.” Jones explained.

“Fine. You can drop my luggage off at the hotel on the way- No wait hang on, I want to check my reservation.”

“I can do that.” Jones offered,

“No need. I’ll do it, thank you.” Bond told him. “You just take care of my briefcase.” He handed him his briefcase and walked towards a payphone.

Bond was now at the payphone and dialed a number. He started to feel that Mr. Jones isn’t who he seems to be. Before he arrived, he was informed that Felix Leiter was supposed to pick him up, so Bond was going to warn him about the situation.

_“Is that you James?”_ Felix asked.

“Yes Felix.” Bond replied. “Are you at the airport?”

_“I’m standing next to a black Cadillac CTS at the parking lot.”_ Felix said. _“What’s going on?”_

“There’s a chauffeur who’s here to pick me up and drop me off at the Government House.” Bond explained. “And I wasn’t informed about this.”

_“Me neither.”_ Felix said. _“What car is he standing next to?”_

Bond glanced at the male chauffeur standing next to a blue BMW convertible.

“He’s standing next to a blue BMW convertible.” Bond answered. _“_ I have an idea. I’m going to ride the car with him, you tail us, if he speeds floor it.”

_“Right.”_ Felix said.

Both of them hung up. Bond left the payphone and walked back to Jones.

“All ready to go.” Bond said to Jones.

“Where do you like to go first sir?” Jones asked.

“Government House, but I’m not in a hurry.” Bond said while getting in the BMW. “Just take me for a ride around Jamaica for me.”

Jones nodded his head as he sat in the driver’s seat. He starts up the car and drives away from the airport.

Felix was already in his Cadillac while watching Bond and Jones leaving. He starts up the car and tails them just like what Bond told him to do.

________________________________________

On the road, Bond sat calmly in the back seat, observing the scenery. He noticed the car was increasing speed, his eyes looked at the speedometer.

“You always drive this fast?” Bond asked Jones. “I told you before that I’m not in a hurry.”

“Sorry sir.” Jones apologized. He looks at the rearview mirror. “There’s a suspicious looking black sedan following us.”

Bond turned his head around and looked at Felix’s Cadillac following them. Good.

He turned his head back and said. “Then I suggest you lose them.”

Jones nodded his head and pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal, increasing more speed. Felix did the same thing and continued to pursue the BMW. Both of them were driving very fast on the road, Felix had difficulties catching up to the car, he wasn’t getting mad because he knew this was part of Bond’s idea.

Bond turned his head around again and saw the Cadillac was out of range. He looked at Jones and said. “Take the next turn to the right.”

Jones turned the car to the right. Bond then told him to stop the car behind the large bush next to them. They heard the engine noise from the Cadillac, the car passes them, not knowing that Bond and Jones were hiding behind the large bush.

Jones rested for a moment until he felt a gun was pressed against his back. He slowly turned his head around and noticed Bond pointing his Walther PPK at him.

“Alright Jones or whatever they call you. Talk. Who do you work for?” Bond inquired.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jones replied. “I was just told to meet you at the airport.”

“By who?”

“By the Government House.”

Bond shook his head. “I don’t think so. Get out of the car, now.”

Jones did what he said and slowly exited out of the BMW. Bond kept his eyes out of him to make sure he wasn’t going to do anything like running, attacking or pulling a gun out.

They were both out of the car. Jones quickly grabbed out his pistol and pointed it at Bond. Before Jones shot the gun, Bond immediately punches him in the face, making him drop the gun and land on the ground. Bond picks the gun up and tosses it away. Jones got back up and does a kick towards Bond. Bond dodged the kick and uppercuts Jones, making him land on the dirt ground again.

Jones formed angry look while getting up. He swings his hat at Bond. Bond ducks down and grabbed Jones’ arm and flipped him. He then grabs him and swings his fist at his face, then smacks his face on the car hood, making land on the ground once again.

Jones laid there, he wanted to get up and continue to attack Bond but he knew he would fail at that.

“Now talk.” Bond demanded him.

“Alright, alright.” Jones said. “Just let me have a cigarette.” He pulls out a cigarette and quickly puts it in his mouth.

Bond tries to stop him from killing himself but was too late. Jones already swallowed the cigarette and was now dead,

“Damn it.” Bond muttered. He grabbed out his cellphone and contacted Felix. “Is that you Felix?”

_“Yeah. Did everything go well?”_

“No, this chauffeur tried to kill me. I think we already have people on to us. Come find me next to the large bush where we hid.”

_“On my way.”_ Felix said.

________________________________________

Bond and Felix arrive at the Government House. As they got out of the car, they both told the guard about who they were and that they’re there to meet with a man named Pleydell Smith. They now were inside the building and were walking to Pleydell’s office while being escorted by the guard. The guard knocked on the door, he opened it after hearing Pleydell’s voice.

When the door opened, Pleydell saw both Bond and Felix.

“Ah, Mr. Bond and Mr. Leiter. Glad you can make it. I’m hoping you two weren’t caught in any other shenanigans, yes?” Pleydell asked. He was informed about Jones being the fake driver.

“No, we were able to make it here just fine.” Bond answered.

“So what can I do for the both of you gentlemen?” Pleydell inquired.

“We were hoping you can identify the last people who saw Strangways before he was murdered.” Felix replied.

“There’s a geologist named Professor R.J. Dent, and an old general named Potter.” Pleydell explained. “I can call them up here now and have you guys meet them.”

“Later, right now we like to take a look at Strangways’ place.” Bond said.

“Sure thing.” Pleydell nodded. “I call in someone to escort you gentlemen there.”

________________________________________

Bond and Felix were riding in a jeep together. They now arrived at Strangways’ place. The male guard who was driving the jeep got out along with Bond and Felix.

“Follow me.” The guard told them.

Bond and Felix followed the driver to Strangways’ place. As they enter, Bond and Felix started their investigation.

Bond observes the bookshelf and finds no clues. He then walks around the room he was in and finds a geologist book. In the book was a receipt, Bond grabbed it and looked at the paper.

“Found a receipt from Dent Laboratories.” Bond said. He looked at the driver. “Is geology a hobby of Strangways?”

The guard shook his head. “Not that I know of.”

“Hey Bond?” Felix called out to him.

“What is it Felix?” Bond questioned, walking up to him.

“I know this guy.” Felix told him. He was holding a picture of Strangways and another man. “His name is Quarrel, he’s a Cayman Islander fisherman. He’s helped me on several occasions. He’s trustworthy, maybe he can tell us about Strangways.”

“Let’s go meet with Pleydell.” Bond said to Felix.

________________________________________

At a county club, Bond, Felix, Pleydell, R.J. Dent, and General Potter, all sat at a table together.

Dent started talking. “Curious, old Strangways just vanishes out of nowhere. His secretary was a very nice woman.” Strangways’ secretary was also murdered while she was at his place.

“Did you know her?” Pleydell asked him.

“I’ve seen her around.” Dent answered.

“None of you can throw any light on what happened to him?” Bond questioned. “Was there anything he talked about?”

Dent shook his head in response while smoking his cigar. Felix looked at him suspiciously, thinking he knows something that they don’t.

Potter replied to Bond’s question. “I only heard him talk about big game fishing and bridge.”

“Fishing was the latest craze.” Pleydell said to Bond. “He got the bug about three weeks ago. He’s been out every single day.”

“It must’ve cost something.” Potter said. “These fishermen ask the earth to charter, and Quarrel is the most expensive.”

“Is Quarrel still here in Jamaica?” Felix inquired.

“Probably, last time I saw him was prior to Stangways’ death.” Pleydell answered to him. “You guys can find him at the harbor.”

“I see. Then Felix and I well go meet him and see what he knows.” Bond said.

________________________________________

Bond and Felix were now at the Kingston harbor. Felix spotted a man wearing a red t-shirt, white pants, and tan shoes. He was a Cayman Islander, and his name is Quarrel.

“There he is.” Felix said, while witnessing Quarrel working on his boat.

Both Bond and Felix walked up to Quarrel.

“Quarrel?” Felix said his name.

Quarrel turned his head around and saw Felix and Bond. He formed a smile at Felix.

“Felix! Great to see you my friend.” Quarrel said.

“Likewise.” Felix smiled while nodding. “This is my friend James Bond, he’s from MI6.”

“Nice to meet you.” Bond said, wanting to give Quarrel a handshake.

“Nice to meet you too.” Quarrel said while shaking Bond’s hand. “I like people who are friends of people. What can I do for you both?”

“We thought maybe you can tell us about what happened to Strangways.” Felix replied.

Quarrel looked around to see anyone was looking at them while they were talking.

“Strangways and I have been traveling to various of nearby islands, he wanted to collect some mineral samples.” Quarrel explained.

“What about Cape Canaveral?” Felix asked. “The CIA and MI6 spotted trouble regarding it.”

“He never mentioned me anything about it.” Quarrel answered. “But there is one particular island that you two should be aware of. It’s called Crab Key, Strangways and I went there and had to leave quickly as possible due to its high-security force.”

“Who owns this Crab Key island?” Bond questioned.

“Some doctor named Julius No.” Quarrel told him. “According to Strangways, he’s a mystery, no one sees him unless they want to personally meet him.” He grabbed something out of his pocket. It was another receipt. He handed it to Felix. “That’s a receipt of the rocks from a professor named R.J. Dent. He always seems to be quiet when he’s around with Strangways.”

“Thank you Quarrel.” Bond said. “We met Dent before we showed up.”

“Keep yourself safe from anyone, when Bond showed up someone was already trying to kill him.” Felix said to Quarrel.

“I got plenty of arsenal with me.” Quarrel said. “I’ll be fine. One more thing before the both of you leave, have any of you met two teenage detectives?”

“No.” Bond shook his head. “And are they really detectives?”

“They told me they work for Kirigiri Detective Agency.” Quarrel told them. “I told them what I told you but I advised them to stop investigating if they know what’s good for them.”

“And did they listen?” Felix inquired.

“I doubt it, the girl with the lavender hair gave me a huge glare, it’s like she hated my guts or something.” Quarrel explained. “But whatever, these two girls are too young for this type of work.”

“I heard many things about the Kirigiri family, they’re a family of elite detectives.” Bond stated. “Thank you Quarrel for the information.”

“No problem.” Quarrel smiled. “Be safe both of you, and if you need to head to Crab Key. Let me know.”

Both Bond and Felix nodded and walked back to their car.

________________________________________

The weather was now nighttime. Bond and Felix arrived at Dent’s office after he working hours were over. When they entered they saw the professor who was carrying a book. The both of them walked up to him and greeted him.

“Hello professor.” Bond greeted

“Mr. Bond and Mr. Leiter. Anything I can do for you two?” Dent asked.

Felix pulled out the receipt from his pocket. “We found your receipt from a friend of Strangways. They gave it to us. Can you tell us anything about it?”

Dent grabbed the receipt and looked at it. “Poor old Strangways.” He said as he was walking to a table and setting the book down on it. “Bit of a bug of his, this amateur geology. He brought some rock samples in for testing, convinced they were valuable.”

“Were they?” Bond asked.

“No of course not.” Dent answered while grabbing a clipboard and walking to another table. “They were just low-grade iron pyrites.”

“Do you mind if we see them?” Felix asked.

“Well no I.....threw them all away.” Dent said.

Bond and Felix looked at each other, wondering whether or not it was a lie.

Bond looked at Dent and asked. “Has he told you where he found them?”

“No, he hasn’t mentioned it to me.” Dent said.

“What about Crab Key?” Felix questioned.

“If a poor person is begging for death, that’s the place to go to.” Dent replied. “Not geologically possible.”

Bond nodded his head at his answers, he could tell he’s not telling the truth. Felix thought the same. He looked at Dent and wanted the receipt back. After Dent handed the receipt back to Felix, he and Bond left Dent’s office.

________________________________________

Dent drove his car towards the docks at a fast speed. He exits out of the car and walks to the driver of the boat in front of him.

“Get me to Crab Key now.” Dent told the driver.

“At this hour?” The driver asked.

“Is that a problem?”

“I can’t just get you there, you know the procedure.”

“There’s no time for procedures. I’ll take responsibility.” Dent said as he gets on the boat. “Now let’s go.”

“I hope you have a good reason to go there.” The driver said while getting on the boat.

“I do, now go already.” Dent said.

________________________________________

Crab Key is an island off the coast of Jamaica. The island became artificial by Dr. Julius No, to use it as his own stronghold for his own operations. The island is protected by a security force, to capture or shoot down any trespassers who dare to enter the island.

A guard carrying an MP5 submachine gun saw the boat coming to the island. The island parked next to the island’s dock. Dent gets off the boat and ascends up the stairs to the platform. After he walked up the stairs he came across the guard.

“I need to meet Dr. No, he’s expecting me.” Dent told the guard.

“Go ahead.” The guard said, allowing Dent to enter the island.

Dent nodded his head and walked across the dock. When he entered the island’s headquarters, he told the other guards that Dr. No is expecting him. The guards were aware of his arrival and escort him to a room to meet Dr. No.

Dent arrives at the door to the room he supposed to go to. The guard enters the code to open the sliding door. After the door opened, Dent walks in the room and sees himself in a large empty room with only one chair inside.

Dent looks around the room. He wasn’t expecting to be in this room, he thought he was going to meet Dr. No in person. He thought that maybe Dr. No will be arriving shortly to meet him in the room.

_“Sit down professor.”_ Someone said in the intercom.

Dent knew who the voice belonged to. It was Dr. No

Dent walked up to the lone chair and sat on it. He started to get a bit nervous, because he was going to tell Dr. No about the failed attempts to kill Bond and Felix and that they are getting close to the truth regarding Strangways’ death and the Cape Canaveral situation.

_“Why have you chosen to disobey my strictest rule and wake me up in the middle of the night?”_ Dr. No asked in a strict tone.

“My apologies Dr. No. I had no other choice. This couldn’t wait.” Dent told him. “Bond and his friend Felix Leiter came to see me about an hour ago.”

_“Yes, I’m aware. I gave orders that they should be killed. Why are they still alive?”_

“Our attempts have failed.”

_“Correction professor, **your attempts failed.** I don’t tolerate any form of failure coming from anyone who works for me. If you were a full-time member of SPECTRE, you would know what happens to failures like you. Do not fail me again. Now why did those two wanted to meet you?”_

“Bond and Leiter discovered the rock samples from Crab Key that Strangways collected.” Dent explained. “They got them from a friend of Strangways. Their name is currently unknown sir. These guys aren’t fools, I’m sure they’ll come here at some point.”

_“They better not.”_ Dr. No said. _“If they do, I’ll hold you responsible. Are we clear?”_

“Yes sir.” Dent nodded nervously.

_“Good. Now we got other problems and this is still related to what you’re talking about. But first let me ask you a question. Did two teenage detectives named Yui Samidare and Kyoko Kirigiri met you professor?”_

“No sir, not yet.” Dent answered.

_“It has come to my attention that Ms. Samidare killed one of my assassins. I need you to kill her, but keep Kirigiri alive, I need her brought here.”_

“What about Bond and Leiter?” Dent asked.

_“I'll handle them personally.”_ Dr. No answered.

________________________________________

In the afternoon, Bond was given a text message from Felix to meet him at the country club. He drove his car down the street, his eyes glanced at the rearview mirror, he notices a gray Mercedes-Benz G-Wagon tailing him.

Bond increases speed, both he and the G-Wagon starts speeding in the streets, luckily the streets were quiet, no one was around.

Bond tried to find ways to lose the G-Wagon but had no chance, until Bond noticed construction going on in the road, he sees a crane construction vehicle and slams on the brakes, outsmarting the people in the G-Wagon. The G-Wagon loses control, causing it to violently roll over through the cliff. Fire engulfed the car as it descended into the trees.

Bond got out of his car and ran to the cliff, noticing the fire coming from the car.

A male Jamaican construction worker went up to Bond and noticed what happened. "How did it happened?" The man asked.

"I think they were on their way to a funeral." Bond said to him, gaining a displeased reaction from the construction worker.

Bond didn't care and went back to his car and continued to drive away.

________________________________________

Bond arrives at the country club to meet with Felix. He sees him sitting at a table and walks up to him.

“Felix.” Bond greeted, sitting across from Leiter.

“Bond.” Felix greeted back. “Did anyone followed you?”

“Just a group of guys in a G-Wagon. I was able to get rid of them.” Bond answered. “Go any info to show me?”

“I was able to locate Dent’s hotel room.” Felix replied, handing Bond a piece of paper. It showed Dent’s hotel room number. “I hacked into his laptop and found messages from Dr. No. It was about wanting us dead including these two teenage detectives. And Dr. No was also responsible for what happened at Cape Canaveral”

“Then it’s time for me to pay him a visit.” Bond said.

________________________________________

Nighttime arrived, Professor R.J. Dent walked across the halls in the hotel, walking up to his room and unlocking the door. He was about to assassinate Kyoko and Yui tonight. He enters his hotel room and notices someone sitting on his bed. Dent turns the lights on and notices Bond sitting on Dent's bed with his suppressed Walther PPK out.

"Sit down." Bond tells him, pointing his gun at a nearby chair.

Dent walks to the chair and sits down.

"Funny, I thought you weren't going to show up and here you are." Bond said.

"My lies were noticeable weren’t they?" Dent asked.

"Of course, you did a horrible job at hiding them." Bond said. "While you were gone I went through some of your emails about Strangways' murder, an island known as Crab Key and Dr. No. So the two of you were involved with his death as well as the troubles at Cape Canaveral."

"It's an invasion of privacy to read other people's personal emails." Dent told him.

Bond ignored him, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. While Bond wasn't looking, Dent quietly moved his right hand to a cabinet drawer, there was a Smith & Wesson CS 45 pistol inside. Bond started to talk while he smoked his cigarette. "You were the last person who saw Strangways, sending people after him to execute him because he knew too much about the rocks from Crab Key.”

"Should give yourself a pat on the back Mr. Bond." Dent said. "You're pretty clever, but just so you know, you're underestimating the thing you're going against. You kill me then you'll die just like Strangways."

"I know what I’m up against professor. Try to stop me if you want.”

Dent quickly grabbed the pistol and fired it at Bond.

**_Click!_ **

No bullets were inside the pistol, making Dent defenseless.

"That's a Smith & Wesson." Bond said, pointing his PPK at Dent. "And you've had your six."

Bond fired a shot at Dent, making him fall onto the floor. Bond noticed Dent was still breathing, Bond fired another shot, killing Dent.

________________________________________

After acquiring information about Crab Key and Dr. No, Bond with the help of Quarrel, heads over to the island to infiltrate its base. By the time he arrives, he told Quarrel to head back to Jamaica and keep an eye out on Felix who was staying in Kingston to check for anything else related to the mission.

Bond was now walking around on the island and made sure he wasn’t getting spotted. He then caught his eyes on two young Japanese girls who were playing with some seashells. The first girl had short brown hair, red glasses, a white shirt, a dark blue skirt, and black sandals. Behind her was a girl, with long lavender hair, wearing a purple shirt, black skirt, and black sandals. The brown hair girl got into a protective stance by moving in front of the lavender hair girl.

"We don't want any trouble." The brown hair girl said. "We'll leave and never come back."

"Relax." Bond told them. "I'm not supposed to be here either. Are you two young girls the only ones here?"

"Yeah." The brown hair girl said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Bond, James Bond."

"Are you investigating?" The lavender hair girl asked.

"I am." Bond answered. "What are your names?"

"I'm Yui Samidare." The brown hair girl said.

"And I'm Kyoko Kirigiri." The lavender hair girl said.

"Do you mind explaining to me why you girls are here?" Bond asked.

"We're detectives." Yui said, pulling out her detective batch along with Kyoko.

"Are you two apprentices?" Bond asked.

"Nope, we're real detectives." Yui said. "We work for the Kirigiri Detective Agency."

"The Kirigiri Family. I've heard of them before."

"Are you a detective Mr. Bond?" Kyoko asked.

"In a way yes, I work for the British Government, MI6." Bond answered.

"Wait....you're 007!" Yui said, pointing at Bond with a smile. She then turns to Kyoko. "Kyoko! We should have him partner up with us!"

"I don't know..." Kyoko said.

"Oh come on!" Yui said. "With his help we can finish up our case."

"Does your case happen to be about John Strangways' murder?" Bond asked.

"Yes." Yui said. "We've heard that he came to this place, researching some rock samples. Some people also tried to kill us while we were investigating."

"The same thing happened to me and my partner from the CIA. Dr. Julius No is the owner of this island." Bond explained. "Met with one of his employees named R.J. Dent, who was responsible for Strangways' death."

"Was there anything else?" Kyoko asked.

"Dr. No was sabotaging American rockets from Cape Canaveral recently." Bond answered.

"Guys." Yui said to them. "We've got company." She pointed at the large custom made tank armored vehicle, with dragon-shaped wings, red eyes, a mouth wide open with its flamethrower weapon coming out.

"The Dragon." Kyoko said.

"The what?" Bond asked.

"The Dragon." Yui told Bond. "It's the island's bodyguard, kills any intruders here on Crab Key. We need to run now! Follow us Mr. Bond!"

Bond nodded and followed Kyoko and Yui to the trees on the island. As they ran through the trees, they noticed a guard carrying a Heckler & Koch MP5. Bond told them to stay low as he'll deal with the guard. Kyoko and Yui watch Bond approach the guard. Bond grabs out a combat knife and wraps his hand around the guard's mouth and shoves the knife on the guard's back, killing him. He drags his body to a nearby bush.

He walks up to Kyoko and Yui. "Let's go." Bond said.

"You just killed him." Kyoko asked remarked, hoping no one will find the corpse.

"I know, it's part of my job." Bond said.

Yui didn't say anything since she knows Bond did his job. They continued to go through the trees, they then discovered a tent.

"This is our hiding spot." Yui told Bond.

"How long have you girls been here?" Bond asked.

"A day." Kyoko answered. "We have a boat hidden here in the island, we made sure the guards don't see it and sabotage it."

"We'll stay here for now." Yui said.

"We should keep watch." Bond said. "Someone can come here at any time."

The two agreed and decided to hang out at the tent.

Kyoko wandered around the island to search the area while Yui sat next to Bond.

"What made you decide to become a detective?" Bond asked.

"When I was a child, my younger sister was kidnapped and killed, the case was left unsolved. Because of that, I became a detective." Yui explained. "Have you hard of Hope's Peak Academy?"

"I have." Bond said. "Did they scout you?"

"They did, but I turned them down."

"How come?"

"Didn't felt like it was for me. I decided to attend an all females high school."

Bond nodded at her explanation.

"Hey guys!" Someone called out. It was Kyoko, running up to Bond and Yui. "I found tracks, which looked like it came from the dragon."

"Let's follow it." Bond suggested, getting up from his spot.

"You serious?" Yui asked. "There's no way we can go up against it."

"I've dealt with worse." Bond said. "You two can stay here if you want."

"No." Kyoko said. "We might never see you again."

"If Kyoko goes, then I go too." Yui said, rising up to her feet.

"Do you two carry guns?" Bond asked.

"I do." Yui said, pulling out an FN Five-Seven. "But not Kyoko."

"Follow me and check your surroundings." Bond told them. "And Kirigiri, stay really close to us."

Yui and Kyoko nodded and followed the tracks.

________________________________________

Nighttime came, Bond, Kyoko, and Yui spotted The Dragon at the large opened area of the island. The Dragon noticed the trio in front of them.

"The three of you! Stay right where you are!" The male voice said, coming from The Dragon's intercom. "All of you! Stay right where you are!"

The Dragon started up and advanced towards the trio while shooting out flames.

"Alright Mr. Bond, what's your plan?" Yui asked.

"When The Dragon gets in range, you take the driver out, I'll take care of its lights and tires." Bond said. "Kirigiri, you stay out of sight."

Bond and Yui went to a nearby bush, taking cover. The both grabbed out their guns and aimed at The Dragon. Yui went to another bush nearby to give Bond some space.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

Both Bond and Yui fired their pistols at The Dragon. The Dragon kept on driving forward to the group. Bond was able to shoot the Dragon's left eye. Kyoko ran up to the bush that Bond was at and crouched down next to him.

"I told you to stay down!" Bond whispered.

"I was afraid that they might see me." Kyoko told him.

"Then get down and stay down." Bond said,

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Bond fired more shots at the Dragon. Yui kept on firing....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

...until the Dragon sat Yui on fire, making her scream out of agony.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Yui screamed, being burnt to a crisped. She was now gone.

"NO!" Kyoko shouted, trying to run towards Yui only for her to be held back by Bond.

"She's gone!" Bond told her, trying his best to keep his grip on Kyoko.

"Let me go!" Kyoko demanded, trying to fight off Bond's grip.

The Dragon stopped moving, a man with a hazmat suit came out, pointing his MP5 at Bond and Kyoko.

"Don't move!" The man said. "Unless you want to become barbeque."

Another man with a hazmat suit came out and walked up to Bond and Kyoko while pointing his MP5 at them.

"Drop your guns." The other man told them.

Bond dropped his PPK and released Kyoko.

"She doesn't have a gun." Bond told them.

"We'll be the judge of that." The man said. "Now walk towards me."

Bond walks up to the man, the other man walks up to Bond and handcuffs him.

"You! Little girl! Come here!" The man said.

Kyoko stood there, refusing to cooperate.

"Just do what he says." Bond told Kyoko.

Kyoko started to slowly walk up to them. She then sucker punches the man to her left, but the man had the upper hand by doing a nerve pinch on Kyoko. Bond tried to fight them off only for him to be knocked out by the guards. The guards carry their bodies to the dragon and drives away towards the headquarters of Crab Key.

________________________________________

Bond and Kyoko later woke up and found themselves inside the Dragon. The Dragon door opened and the guards forced Bond and Kyoko to exit out of the Dragon. They were now inside Crab Key. Bond and Kyoko saw everyone wearing hazmat suits.

"Keep an eye on them." The guard told the other guard nearby. "Put them in the decontamination process to see if they have any radiation on them."

The guard scanned both Bond and Kyoko, no radiation was detected.

"All cleared." The guard said.

"Good." The other guard said, "Have them go to the luxurious suite, notify the receptionist to let them know that they have zero radiation and are cleared to go."

Bond and Kyoko followed the guard to a steeled door, the guard opened and told them to go inside. Bond and Kyoko walked in and behind the door closed. The walked through a hallway and found two female employees, one was standing and the other was sitting behind a desk.

"Hello!" The first lady greeted who was standing up. "Welcome to Crab Key. We were expecting you Mr. Bond."

"I am Sister Rose." The second lady said who was sitting at her desk. "And this is Sister Lily

"We're here to make your stay here as pleasant as possible." Rose said.

"That's very kind of you two. But-"

"Of course!" Lily interrupted Bond. "You've been wanting to see your rooms. Breakfast is already ordered, and then you want to go to sleep."

Kyoko knew both of their smiles were fake, she was already ready to face whatever is coming to her.

"Are you a friend of Mr. Bond?" Lily asked.

"I'm-"

"She is." Bond said. "Don't mind her."

"I see." Lily nodded. "Follow me, I'll take you two to your room."

Bond and Kyoko followed Lily down the hallway.

"The doctor left very strict orders to have everyone leave you alone until this very evening." Lily said, "He'll be delighted to see you for dinner. Should I tell him you'll be there?"

"Tell the doctor I'll be delighted." Bond said,

"What about you miss um?"

"Kirigiri. I'll go see him for dinner." Kyoko said.

"Very well. He'll be looking forward to you too."

The group stopped walking and found themselves in front of a brown steeled door.

"Here we are!" Sister Lily said, pressing a button which made the door slide open.

The walked inside the room, it was a large decretive room, the size of an apartment. Lily gave them the tour of the room, there were two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen, living room, and a closet filled with clothes of their exact sizes.

“We have clothes with your exact sizes.” Sister Lily told them.

This made Kyoko questioned Lily. "How did you know our exact sizes?"

Lily giggled and ignored Kyoko's questioned. "If there's anything you want, don't hesitate to let us know."

"Can we get two tickets to London?" Bond asked rhetorically.

Lily giggled again and proceeded to walk out. "I hope you two enjoy our hospitality." Lily exited out of the room, leaving Bond and Kyoko alone.

Bond looked over towards Kyoko. Kyoko immediately looked away from Bond and crossed her arms.

"I can understand that you're upset." Bond said.

"Hmph." Kyoko grunted. "Don't remind me. Yui dying was your fault."

"There was nothing we can do to save her." Bond told her. "She was already dead when the fire caught her."

Kyoko turned around and glared at Bond. "If you didn't show up then Yui would still be alive!"

"And if Yui never suggested me working with you two then both of you would've been dead." Bond retorted. "We can't argue about this anymore. We need to focus on bringing down Dr. No and getting out of this place."

"Then I'll be sleeping." Kyoko said coolly, walking to her bedroom. "Don't interrupt my sleep."

"Same to you." Bond said, getting to his bed.

Both of them went to sleep now, getting ready for tomorrow.

________________________________________

The next day came. Bond and Kyoko were escorted by Lily to an elevator which led to Dr. No's office and quarters. Bond and Kyoko gave each other the silent treatment ever since they woke up, neither of them wanted to say anything to each other. Bond viewed Kyoko as a hard ass while Kyoko viewed Bond as a foolish person. Bond and Kyoko both walked out of the elevator doors and were a presented a large dining room with a large office. Bond walked around the room while Kyoko walked up to a large aquarium. Bond walked up to the aquarium and stood next to Kyoko, which annoyed her.

"Artificial light." Bond said. "We could be hundreds of feet beneath the sea."

Kyoko didn't want to say anything, she was still angry about Yui's death. Kyoko sighed, knowing that she can't ignore Bond forever, she decided to say something.

"I wonder how much it cost to make." Kyoko said,

"One million dollars Ms. Kirigiri." A male voice said.

It was a middle-aged Caucasian man, with dark combed hair, wearing a creamed colored Nehru outfit. It was Dr. Julius No, behind him were two bodyguards.

"You've been wondering what it costs?" Dr. No asked.

"Yes I was as a matter of fact." Kyoko said, showing off a cold glare towards him.

Dr. No noticed and wasn't intimated. He walks up to them. "Forgive my not shaking hands." Dr. No said, showing his black prosthetic hands. "It becomes very awkward with these with misfortune. You were admiring my aquarium?"

"It's quite impressive." Kyoko said, but she didn't mean it.

"Thank you Ms. Kirigiri. A unique feature of engineering, if I may say so I designed it myself." Dr. No said, walking towards the aquarium. "The glass is convex, ten inches thick, which accounts for the magnifying effect."

"Minnows pretending that they're whales, just like you on this island Dr. No." Bond smirked, which made Kyoko hold her laugh.

"It depends Mr. Bond." Dr. No frowned "It depends on which side of the glass you're on."

A male butler went up to them. "Drinks?"

"Yes please. I'll have a medium try martini, lemon peel, shaken not stirred." Bond said.

"I'll just have a glass of water." Kyoko said.

The butler nodded and went to go get their drinks.

"We shall have dinner now." Dr. No said, walking up to a large dining table with Bond and Kyoko.

________________________________________

Bond, Kyoko, and Dr. No all sat at the large dining table. Dr. No at the middle while Bond sat across from Kyoko. Dr. No's bodyguards surrounded them.

"I must say Dr. No, you've haven't done anything bad, considering." Bond said,

"A handicap is what you make of it Mr. Bond." Dr. No said. "I was the unwanted child of a German missionary, and a Chinese girl of good family. Yet I became treasurer of the most powerful criminal society in China."

"It's rare for the Tongs to trust anyone like you who isn't completely Chinese." Kyoko said.

"I doubt they shall do so again." Dr. No said. "I was able to escape to America with ten million dollars of gold in my pockets."

"And that's how you developed this place of yours." Bond said. "It's a good idea to use some atomic power, I'm happy to know that you can handle it maturely."

"I'm hoping your decontamination chamber is effective." Kyoko said. "It would be a pity to know that your people will still have radiation on them."

"My work has given me high knowledge of radioactivity Ms. Kirigiri." Dr. No said. "But not without costs, as you see."

"Your power source has our organization puzzled for some time Dr. No." Bond said,

"And as of now, they are still puzzled." Dr. No said.

"Not any longer." Bond told him. "I've sent the complete report. There are so many files on you Dr. No. MI6, the CIA, the one from the Tong society that you robbed..." Bond looked at Kyoko. "...and the Kirigiri Detective Agency."

"When everyone notices what you do on this precious island of yours, be ready for an armed conflict." Kyoko said to Dr. No.

"It will be an expendable Island." Dr. No said to Kyoko. "Once my mission is accomplished, I'll destroy all of Crab Key and move on with future ideas. But the habit of obtaining info is consistent." Dr. No said to Bond and Kyoko. "And the both of you are wondering why, where, and when. I give pleasure to both of your curiosities, because both of you are not afraid to appreciate my work."

Dr. No turns over to Kyoko. "Ms. Kirigiri?"

Kyoko looks back at Dr. No. "Yes?"

"I would like to know why a young girl became a detective at a very young age."

"I'm only 13." Kyoko told him.

"Still young in my eyes, whoever done it became very presumptuous." Dr. No said. "Investigating me is too advanced for you, your grandfather was not thinking clearly obviously."

"How did you-"

"Everyone knows who Fuhito Kirigiri is." Dr. No said, interrupting Kyoko. "The Kirigiri name is very prominent. Legacy after legacy, someone will continue the detective work."

"Legacy is important in families. You would disagree because you were never raised in one." Kyoko said.

"I wasn't, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't give my input on them" Dr, No said. "Confidence is very important. Parents should only pick someone who is confident enough to be the heir of the family. Lack of confidence leads to _failure_ , causing the legacy to burn up in flames."

"I disagree, no one should pick someone with confidence. It's obvious that they'll do a good job." Kyoko said, with a slight glare.

"Then answer this Ms. Kirigiri." Dr. No said, keeping his eyes on Kyoko. "Do you have the confidence to keep the Kirigiri family going?"

"Like I said-"

"Shush Ms. Kirigiri." Dr. No calmly told her. "It's not polite to avoid questions."

"..." Kyoko glared harden on Dr. No. Bond wasn't feeling uncomfortable, he decided to stay silent since this conversation has nothing to do with him but he's hoping Kyoko doesn't do anything stupid to get herself shot.

"No answer? Very well, then I'm looking forward to seeing your family legacy go into shambles." Dr. No while looking away from Kyoko. "I guess putting a gun to someone's head is a way to force someone to become the heir of the family. Clearly your father was untypical to do such a thing-"

Kyoko had enough, she grabbed a knife on the table and pointed up close to Dr. No's face, he didn't flinch, keeping his eyes on Kyoko. Guards grabbed out their pistols and pointed them at Kyoko. Bond rose up and grabbed a champagne bottle to attack the guards with, but was stopped by one of the guards.

"That's a Dom Perignon 55 Mr. Bond, it would be a pity to break it.” Dr. No said to him.

Bond sat the bottle down and sat back down.

"Clumsy effort of you Ms. Kirigiri, you disappoint me." Dr. No said to her. "I'm not a fool, so please don't go sensitive about my humble opinions. And that table knife, _please_ get it out of my face and put it back on the table."

Kyoko wanted to make this man pay for what he said about her grandfather, she slowly lowered the knife and dropped it on the table, sitting back on her chair.

"I guess we can't all be geniuses can we?" Bond said, he turned towards Dr. No. "Tell me, is collapsing the American missiles, really compensate by having zero hands?"

"Missiles is our first step to show the world our power." Dr. No answered.

"You mean SPECTRE?" Bond asked.

"Precisely, someone like you know them." Dr. No said.

"'SPECTRE'?" Kyoko questioned.

"Yes." Bond nodded to her. "Special Executive for Counter-intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge, and Extortion."

"The four qualities of power, headed by the greatest brains in the world." Dr. No said.

"You mean criminal brains? Just like Ernst Stavro Blofeld." Bond said.

"Meeting Mr. Blofeld was the greatest moment I experienced. I became a member of The Original 21, being the youngest in the group. My number at the time was Number 12, now I'm Number 4."

"Now it's called The SPECTRE 100." Bond said.

"I'm assuming SPECTRE is a crime syndicate?" Kyoko asked.

"Your assumption is correct Ms. Kirigiri, the largest and most powerful crime syndicate." Dr. No said. "We have many connections with other organizations in our group. Normally they come to us to gain more power."

"Why become criminal? I'm sure an individual would welcome a scientist of your caliber," Bond said.

"The Americans became fools, so did the people in the east. I'd offered my services to them and they both refused." Dr. No explained. "As punishment, they shall both pay for their mistakes."

"Yes world domination, the dream that everyone would want." Bond said. "Spread chaos around the world and take control of it, just like your boss. Surely someone in this universe would want the same thing."

"If so then it'll be taken away, world domination belongs to _SPECTRE_ , not some copycat." Dr. No said.

"We have an asylum waiting for lunatics like you." Kyoko said to Dr. No. "You and your boss treat this organization like you're all full of gods."

"Mr. Blofeld is our god Ms. Kirigiri. Once we dominate the world, everyone will bow down to him, unless they want a deadly execution." Dr. No said,

"You could've just killed us before." Bond said to Dr. No. "Why not bothered?"

"Because I thought the both of you were less stupid." Dr. No answered, grabbing an object near him. "Usually when someone gets in my way." Dr. No crushes the object with his prosthetic hand and drops it on the floor. "But you two were different. Both of you cost me time, money, effort, damaged my organization, and my pride." Dr. No looks at Bond. "I was curious to see what type of man you were Mr. Bond, I thought there would be room for you in SPECTRE. You could've become one of our reliable assassins. Same to you Ms. Kirigiri."

"I would never join your group." Kyoko said bluntly.

"How unfortunate. For someone like you, you would remind us of those little girls from Italy, who became assassins until we brutally took them out for sabotaging our territories."

"Well the first thing I'll do is stop the man who killed Strangways and Samidare and sabotaging American rockets." Bond said.

"Same." Kyoko said.

"I should've known that both of you are just stupid police officers." Dr. No sighed.

Nearby a sliding door opened, a male scientist entered and bowed to Dr. No.

"Whose luck has run out." Dr. No said and looks over at the male scientist.

"They're waiting for you in the control room Dr. No." The male scientist said.

Dr. No gets up from his seat. "No hurry. They won't have started their countdown check yet."

"You won't get away with it this time Dr. No." Bond said. "The Americans are prepared for any type of trouble."

"Justice will be served to you." Kyoko said to Dr. No.

"On the contrary Mr. Bond and Ms. Kirigiri, I never fail." Dr. No said,

"What should we do with them?" The guard asked.

"Soften them up, I'm not finished with them yet." Dr. No told the guard.

The guards grabbed Bond and Kyoko, and knocks them out while Dr. No leaves the quarters.

________________________________________

Bond woke up and found himself inside a metal cell. He looks around the room to find an escape and sees a vent. He breaks open the vent's door and crawls through it, while crawling through he came across another cell, he crawls through it and sees Kyoko hugging her knees and covering up her face, his eyes caught something on her.

He noticed burnt marks on her hands. Bond breaks the vent door and goes in Kyoko's cell, Kyoko raised her head and saw Bond looking at her, wanting to know what happened to her hands.

"Mr. Bond." Kyoko said.

"Was it Dr. No?" Bond asked.

"...Yes." Kyoko breathed. "I woke twenty minutes ago and five minutes after that, Dr. No shows up carrying a metal bucket of boiling water. His guards restrained me and Dr. No forcefully put my hands on the water for about a minute. I was defenseless, felt weak..I-I failed...."

Bond put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me Kirigiri, he's going to pay for what he has done. We're getting out of here. Did Dr. No say anything about where he was going?"

"He said that he'll be in the control room, preparing his plan."

"Here's what I want you to do. I need you to stay here until Dr. No is killed. I'll come back to get you, I promise."

"....Thank you." Kyoko said with a slight smile. "Make him pay."

Bond nodded and went back to the vent.

________________________________________

After crawling through the vents, Bond found himself in a decontamination room, no one was around except for a guard guarding the control room. Bond couldn't enter it due to it having radiation inside. Bond lured the guard in the decontamination room and knocked him out, taking his SIG-Sauer P220 pistol.

Bond opens a door nearby, he went in and was inside a locker room, no one was in, he searched the lockers to find a hazmat suit, unfortunately mostly every locker was empty, until he found some iodine pills sitting on top of the lockers. Bond grabbed it and opened it, he found some pills inside the container. Bond takes one and puts the iodine pills in his pocket.

"Find out who's in there!" A guard said, getting Bond's attention.

The guard walked in the locker room and saw Bond. Bond fired the SIG-Sauer and killed the guard, the other guard was shot at by Bond.

Bond walked out of the locker room and killed the guard that he knocked out.

Other guards came in the decontamination room and tried to fire their weapons at Bond but were all killed by him. One of them carried an MP5, Bond took the gun and went into the control room.

The control room was large, dozens of people wearing hazmat suits were walking around and operating the controls. Bond couldn't tell whether Dr. No was here and if so then he couldn't tell which one is which. Bond kept himself hidden and walked to the stairways.

Bond stayed crouched behind the handrail and noticed Dr. No operating the controls with his men. Bond went up to a danger level terminal, he started to increases the danger level to initiate a meltdown.

One of Dr. No's men noticed this and attempt to stop Bond but was pushed back, the guard tried to swing a punch only for him to be punched in the face and tossed out of the platform. Dr. No saw this and rose up and got a hold of the microphone in front of him.

"Everyone at the terminal! Shut down! NOW!" Dr. No yelled.

Everyone started running, getting out of the control room. Alarms were set off and a message on the screen said 'ABANDON AREA!' was flashing.

Dr. No ran through the control room, he went up the stairs and ran towards Bond. Bond blocked Dr. No's attack by pushing him against a terminal. Dr. No headbutts Bond and attempted to push him into the radioactive coolant, only for him to be grabbed by Bond and tossed into the radioactive coolant, boiling him to death.

He was now dead.

Bond ran out of the control room and went to the hotel suite, he found guards running down the hallway with their MP5s, Bond shot them all and continued on. While running, Bond found the area of the prison cells, there was a button that opened all the doors. He pressed it and quickly looked around for Kyoko. He found her, exiting out of the cell.

"Mr. Bond! You're alive!" Kyoko said with a smile.

"I sure am." Bond nodded. "Dr. No went for a swim, and we're getting out of here."

"What's going on right now?"

"This place is about to become history, now let's go."

Kyoko followed Bond to an escape route.

They were able to get outside of the compound through one of the entrances which led them to the docks. The island was getting filled up with smoke, everyone at Crab Key ran for their lives, even the guards. Bond and Kyoko found a boat nearby, Bond jumps on the Boat, throwing the two people on it overboard. Kyoko hops on the boat. Bond starts the boat and gets out of the dodge before Crab Key explodes.

_**KABOOM!** _

A huge explosion went off, blowing up a part of Crab Key. Many other big explosions went off destroying all of Crab Key.

Crab Key has been destroyed.

________________________________________

Bond and Kyoko were miles away from Crab Key.

Unfortunately for them.

"I can't believe we're out of fuel." Kyoko said, having her burnt hands on her cheek. "Now what?"

"I'll get in contact with a friend of mine." Bond said, grabbing out his smartphone. "Have him extract us."

"How long will that take?" Kyoko asked.

"It depends." Bond answered. "Unless you want us to swim."

Kyoko sighed. "No thanks." She then looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry...for what happened." Bond said. "I'm not forcing you to accept my pity, I'm just letting you know."

"It's....it's fine." Kyoko said. "I don't think I'll ever forget about what happened there. That deranged scientist got what he deserved. He's dead right?"

"He is." Bond nodded. "Boiled to death."

"Good." Kyoko said. "My grandfather would've beaten him to a pulp if he saw what he did to me."

"Does the hands still hurt?" Bond asked

"When I touch something, it stings a little. The pain was intense at first. Thankfully my hands aren't completely crisp. I'm going to have to wear gloves for now one.....just like Dr. No, but his are prosthetic so..."

Bond looked at her. " **Don't lose hope.** "

Kyoko widens her eyes a bit, staring at Bond. Bond continued. "Keep on being a detective, don't ever give up because something drove you into despair. Overcome what happened, it's not easy, but that doesn't mean you can't try. Kirigiris never give up. Am I wrong?"

"No." Kyoko shook her head.

"Then become the hero that the people want. Become a fighter, bring down the criminals and give them justice."

Kyoko started to fight off her tears, and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Bond." Kyoko said. "I need to move forward. Kirigiris never give up."

"You're welcome." Bond smiled.

A large boat nearby came towards Bond's and Kyoko's boat. It's was Felix Leiter and Quarrel.

"Ahoy Mr. Bond! Ahoy Mr. Bond!" Felix shouted while holding the megaphone.

"Felix!" Bond smiled. "Thank goodness it's you!"

"Likewise." Felix said, noticing Kyoko. "Who's that with you?"

"This is Kyoko Kirigiri." Bond told Felix. "I'll explain it later but right now help us get out of here."

Felix helped Bond and Kyoko to got on the boat. They were now heading back to Jamaica. Kyoko was glad Yui’s death has been avenged, though she wished she was the one who killed Dr. No. But mostly she was glad that he was now dead. All she had to do now was to deal with her burnt hands and move on from Yui’s death.

If she can.


	32. Chapter 32

Kyoko parked her CLS 500 at the parking lot of the apartment complex. She gets out and closes the door, walking towards the apartments. She looked at every door number until she found Chiaki's room number.

Room 215 was the room that Kyoko was looking for.

She knocked on the door, hoping Chiaki was in there. If not, then she will go to her family home.

The door opened and it revealed Chiaki Nanami, dressed in a white tee-shirt and gray shorts.

"Chiaki Nanami?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, that's me." Chiaki said.

"I'm detective Kyoko Kirigiri, I'm here to ask you questions about what happened at your apartment yesterday afternoon."

"S-sure....come in."

Kyoko nodded and walked inside Chiaki's apartment. Chiaki sat on the couch in the living room and Kyoko sat next to her, she then took out a notebook to take notes on Chiaki's explanations.

"So around 4:10 pm, you arrived home after hanging out with some friends at Nezumi Amusement Park." Kyoko said. "When you arrived you were knocked out by the perpetrator, and tied up to a chair in the kitchen. You then killed him out of self-defense when he tried to murder you. Correct?"

"That's correct." Chiaki nodded.

"Did he do anything rash towards you while you were tied up?" Kyoko questioned.

"He woke me up while I was unconscious by slapping me, when I opened my eyes, I saw him cooking food." Chiaki answered.

Kyoko nodded. "When you arrived home, was there someone with you?"

"Yes. A friend of mine, Hajime Hinata. I wanted to know if he wanted to come inside to play some video games, but he told me he had exams coming this week and has to study for them." Chiaki explained.

Kyoko believed her, the school she's currently attending are also having semester exams in the upcoming week. Kyoko nodded and wrote in her notebook. She continued to ask more questions. "According to the information I received, the perpetrator worked for a crime syndicate which I can't disclose the name to you since it's classified information. Has the person said anything relevant to you?"

Chiaki started to remember Le Chiffre's words that he said to her about the project from Hope's Peak. "Actually..yes." Chiaki said. "Have you heard of Hope's Peak Academy?"

"I've heard of it." Kyoko answered.

"Do you know anything about The Reserve Course?"

"I don't normally pay attention about the news on Hope's Peak Academy."

"The Reserve Course is an institution where students with no talents attend, but they have to pay about 1,500,000 yen to enroll."

"!,500,000 yen?" Kyoko asked, immediately writing down the information.

"That's right, according to my teacher. Hinata attends The Reserve Course and he was selected into a project called The Hope Cultivation Plan, the project is about selecting a random Reserve Course student and giving them every talent to the selected student, giving them the title Ultimate Hope."

Kyoko wrote all of this down, she started to theorize whether Le Chiffre is connected to Hope's Peak. If so, then she'll figure out that SPECTRE and Hope's Peak are connected. "Anything else?" Kyoko asked.

"He was ordered to kill me because Hinata rejected the project."

"And what about Hinata? Were there anyone else after him?"

"Just me, he told me that Hinata is not going to get killed."

"And why?"

"He didn't say, he was just after me. He's been stalking me and Hinata for a while. He was probably ordered to...I think."

"When did you and Hinata met?" Kyoko questioned.

"Not too long ago. A few weeks ago. Why?"

"Just wondering because I wanted to know how long the perpetrator has been watching you two. Did Hinata say when he was selected into The Hope Cultivation Plan?"

"He was selected after we first met. He mentioned a man named Fujio Tsuge, who leads a group known as The Steering Committee. They work for the school."

Kyoko nodded, adding in the info on her notebook. "Anything else you know about The Steering Committee?"

"Nothing, no, but according to Hinata, a man named Kazuo Tengan, the school's advisor, has been investigating the project because he thinks it's shady."

"And why does he think it's shady?"

"He doesn't trust the headmaster, plus Hinata told me that Tengan discovered two anonymous groups are earning the money from The Reserve Course."

"Anonymous groups?"

"Correct." Chiaki nodded. "The Reserve Course think that the money is being spent on just the school but that's false. Tengan thinks one of the anonymous' is The Steering Committee, he doesn't have any leads on the other one."

"When was the last time Hinata saw Tengan?"

"The only time they've met was the day after Hinata and I met. As of now, Hinata hasn't seen him again."

Kyoko knew something bad has happened to Kazuo, getting caught and killed because of investigating. She could tell Hope's Peak Academy is performing illegal activates. Now she started to think that SPECTRE is involved with the school....and her father. Kyoko took of her mind off of it and continued on questioning Chiaki.

"Why does Tengan not trust the headmaster?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm not sure, but If I were to guess...it would be about the project. Or how the headmaster does things in the school." Chiaki answered.

_So he's up to something no good._ Kyoko thought. _This is what he has been doing for the last ten years._

"Ms. Kirgiri?"

Kyoko went out of her trance. "Yes Nanami?"

"I have useful info for you that came from that man who attacked me." Chiaki said.

"Let me hear it."

"Are you aware about what happened Kaori Sato's family?"

"I've heard that they disappeared without a trace. Did he say that he had something to do with it?"

"Yes." Chiaki nodded. "My classmate Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu ordered it, because her sister was killed by Sato. Sato and her family are all dead."

"So Sato killed Natsumi....I've heard about her death, but not Sato's." Kyoko said.

"And also Fuyuhiko has dropped out of Hope's Peak, and so is his friend Peko Pekoyama." Chiaki told Kyoko.

"From what I've gathered, word spread about them being killed." Kyoko stated.

"Killed? From who?" Chiaki asked,

"I heard it was from a rival gang, according to Fuyuhiko's parents." Kyoko answered

"Oh...so then the school lied. They said that they dropped out."

"What about Sato?"

"The school said she dropped out too."

_What the hell is going on at that damn school?_ Kyoko asked herself.

Kyoko rose up. "Thank you for your time Nanami."

"That's all?"

"Yes. I have enough info, it seems to me that Hope's Peak is not what it seems to be."

Kyoko walked towards the front door. "And one more thing." Kyoko turns to Nanami. "For your own good, I advise you leave the school and go to a normal one, same goes for Hinata and your other friends."

"No!" Chiaki shook her head. "I need to protect them, they might get hurt if I don't do anything."

"It's not good to be a vigilante." Kyoko said. "You should just leave it to the professionals."

"I'm not leaving the school." Chiaki said. "I'll be ready to face anything."

Kyoko sighed. "Then whatever you do is on you, be aware that you're not invincible. Have a good rest of your day."

Kyoko exited out of Chiaki's apartment and closed the door. Little bit of anger filled Kyoko's body as she walked towards her car. After hearing about what Hope's Peak is doing, she started to hate her father even more. She feels lucky that an invitation got sent to her, but she's now asking herself whether the invitation was intentional.

Whether it was on purpose or not, Kyoko Kirigiri is going to investigate Hope's Peak Academy by the time she arrives there for the 2011 school year.

________________________________________

It was now Monday, school has started. All the students of Class 77-B sat at there desks.

Except Chiaki Nanami. Which gained everyone's concern.

"Is Nanami coming?" Sonia asked.

"That's a first for her to be absent." Hiyoko said.

"We won't have any hope if Nanami our Hope Goddess doesn't show up." Nagito said with a sad face.

"Did anyone text or called her?" Ryota asked.

"We don't have her number." Mahiru said. _I wonder if those SPECTRE people got to her somehow._ She thought.

"Aaahh" Ibuki screamed. "This is going to be Ibuki's worst day ever!"

"Could it be that Queen Nanami has been cursed by the video games and lost the humanity in her immune system?!" Gundham shouted.

"She's probably taking a really big shit!" Nekomaru said.

"Or she's doing a really long exercise to prepare for the day!" Akane said.

"I-I just hope she's doing fine." Mikan said.

"Maybe she's cooking up some delicious cuisine for us!" Teruteru said.

"She'll show up, maybe she has something to deal with." Kazuichi said.

The door opened, revealing Chisa.

"Good morning class-" Chisa smiled, her expression changed when she saw Chiaki's empty seat.

"Where's Nanami?" Chisa asked.

"That's what we're wondering." Sonia said.

"I feel pity for Queen Nanami....curse those video games minions." Gundham scowled.

"Our religion of hope is going into shambles right now." Nagito said, fighting off the tears.

Chisa's anxiety went off the charts. _This isn't happening........This isn't happening! THIS ISN'T FREAKING HAPPENING!!!_

Chisa's supplies slipped out of her arms and fell to the ground.

"Ms. Yukizome?" Sonia said to her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine..." Chisa said, trying her best to regain her composure, she grabbed her supplies. "I'll be right back.."

Chisa walked out of the classroom, ignoring her classmates who were calling her name out.

"Is she alright?" Nekomaru asked.

"It feels like she was about to have a panic attack or something." Kazuichi said.

"Will class be cancelled?" Hiyoko asked.

"We don't know until she comes back." Mahiru said. God I hope Nanami is alive.

________________________________________

Juzo sat at his desk inside his office in the security area.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

"Come in!" Juzo said.

Juzo saw the door opening really fast, revealing a panting Chisa.

"Are you alright?" Juzo asked with concern. "It feels like you ran all the way over here."

"I'm about to have a panic attack or worse a heart attack." Chisa told Juzo.

"Alright just sit down and relax." Juzo said, helping Chisa on sitting down on a chair.

Juzo took the nearby chair and sat next to her. "Did something bad happen?"

"...Nanami is absent it seems like." Chisa said. "I'm really scared right now."

"Does any of her classmates have her number?" Juzo asked.

"I didn't ask them, but I hope." Chisa answered.

"Ok...cancel class and go outside and relax, go look for Hinata and ask him about Nanami. Can you do that?"

"Y-yeah....yeah I'll do that." Chisa nodded.

"I'll warn Bond and Leiter about this." Juzo said. "If something bad happened to Nanami, I'll have Bond and Leiter handle it."

Chisa wrapped her arms around Juzo. "Thank you."

"No problem." Juzo said, patting Chisa's back.

Chisa rises up and leaves Juzo's office.

________________________________________

During recess, Hajime walked through the campus towards the fountain.

When he arrived at the fountain, he saw Chisa sitting on the bench. "Ms. Yukizome?"

Chisa turned towards Hajime. "Hinata." Chisa said, rising up from her spot, walking to Hajime. "Have you spoken with Chiaki recently, like this morning?"

"Uh yeah...she told me that she isn't going to school today and she wanted me to go to her apartment after school...to talk." Hajime explained.

"That's all?" Chisa asked.

"Yeah...it feels like you think something horrible happened to her." Hajime pointed out.

"W-well....if a student isn't present during class, who knows what happened to them. Right?"

"I guess..."

"Are you sure that's what she told you?"

"Yeah." Hajime nodded. "I can show you her text if you want."

"No it's ok." Chisa shook her head. "I believe you, and thanks for hanging out with her."

"No problem, she's a fun person to hang out with." Hajime said. "You know, I'm concern about her too right now, hopefully everything is going fine for her."

"..Yeah...me too..." Chisa said, turning around and walking away from Hajime.

________________________________________

After school, Hajime went to Chiaki's apartment. He started getting worried about Chiaki, he hopes that everything is fine. Hajime walked up to Chiaki's apartment door and knocked on the door.

The door opened and revealed Chiaki, still in her casual clothes.

"Oh good you're here." Chiaki said.

Hajime nodded and went inside. "I was concerned about you. I saw Ms.Yukizome at the fountain and was getting anxious about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, It's like she thinks something bad happened to you. Is everything ok?"

"Come and sit down with me."

Chiaki and Hajime sat on the couch, next to each other. Chiaki doesn't know where to start about what happened two days ago. She started to feel agitated, she took a deep breath and began her explanation.

While she explained the whole story to Hajime, she started to feel tears coming out of her eyes. Hajime comforted her by wrapping his arms around her, Chiaki then sobbed onto Hajime's chest.

"Sshhh..It's alright. Everything is fine now right?" Hajime asked.

"I hope...*sniff* I was almost killed...felt traumatized at the same time while it was happening. B-Because I was a victim of bullying at the time at middle school."

Hajime stroked Chiaki's hair. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine." Chiaki sniffed. "I'm just...really scared right now. Yesterday a detective came here and we talked about what happened. She told me that the man worked for a crime syndicate and advised me, you, and anyone who I hang out with to leave the school for our own safety."

"Are you going to leave?" Hajime asked.

"No...I can't! I need to protect you, and my classmates." Chiaki said, she was still sobbing. "Y-you're not going to leave too are you?"

"No way." Hajime told Chiaki. "You're an important person to me Nanami. I ain't going to abandon you. Never!"

"I..." Chiaki looked up to Hajime. "Am I really?"

"You are. If you died, I would be one hell of a depressed boy." Hajime said.

Chiaki sniffed out her tears and smiled. "Thanks Hinata."

Hajime placed her hand on Chiaki's right cheek and wiped the tears off from her eyes with his thumb. "You're welcome."

They both looked into each other's eyes, they started to feel a strong emotion.

Love.

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"I.....I just wanted to let you know.....that you're a good guy.... _a really good guy_. I...I'm afraid to tell you this because I don't know how you'll react."

"Are you going to say you love me?"

Chiaki nodded. "...I love you Hajime Hinata."

Hajime smiled. "I love you too Chiaki Nanami. And you know, I actually had a crush on you." He chuckled. "I was really afraid about confessing to you because I thought it would-" He was interrupted when Chiaki's lips touched Hajime's, his eyes widened then closed.

They started kissing.

After it was done they hugged.

"I'm going to head home, get some clothes and spend the night here." Hajime said.

"No, that won't be necessary-"

"I don't mind doing this, I'll sleep on the couch. Protecting you from harm."

Chiaki's lips formed a smile. "Thank you."


	33. Chapter 33

Chiaki and Hajime walked together to school.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Hajime asked.

"I'm going to tell Ms. Yukizome about what happened." Chiaki answered. "Since she was really worried about me, she deserves to know."

"But what about your classmates?"

"I could tell them....but they might go overprotective. When I told them about you, they were gonna make you pay if you did any harm to me. Which Is why I rather keep it a secret to them, they might overreact."

"This situation will be between us." Hajime told Chiaki. "I promise I won't say anything."

"Thank you Hajime." Chiaki smiled, before they left the apartment, they decided to call each other by their first names when they're alone.

They arrived at the entrance and departed their ways.

________________________________________

Chiaki arrived at her classroom and opened the door. When she opened it, eyes turned to her.

"Hi Nanami!" Sonia greeted politely.

"Hey everyone." Chiaki said with a slight smile.

"Where were you yesterday?" Ryota asked. "We were worried about you."

"W-we went to your dorm room but the door was locked." Mikan said.

"It was the second door I had to break down this school year!" Nekomaru shouted.

"Do you know how much despair you gave us Goddess Nanami?" Nagito growled. "It's insulting to our religion."

"Have you been cursed by the video games?!" Gundham barked. "The animal kingdom will demolish the cult known as the video games!"

"Anyway....we just want to know if you're ok. Ms. Yukizome was getting very worried about you." Mahiru said.

"It's just..." Chiaki had to lie, hopefully they'll buy it. "I had a headache, that's what happens when you play too much video games-"

"YOU HAVE BEEN CURSED BY THE CULT OF VIDEO GAMES!!" Gundham screamed, causing everyone to facepalm and groan. "Quickly! We need to bring you back to us! The animal kingdom needs you Queen Nanami!"

"Relax Tanaka." Chiaki told him. "I'm not cursed, I'm fine now. Everything's fine."

"Well that's fabulous." Nagito said. "Our religion of hope will continue on to shine to the new generations, all thanks to Chiaki Nanami our hope goddess."

Chiaki felt awkward at times when Nagito goes on about labeling her as the hope goddess and worshipping her, but she still cared about him, even if he's weird, that's doesn't mean he's a bad guy....or is he?

Nobody bothered to question Chiaki further, they were all relieved that she was fine but were still worried about her, and Chiaki was glad that they didn't jump to conclusions about Hajime. She went to her desk and sat down, playing her video game on her Game Boy Advance.

The classroom door opened, revealing Chisa. "Good morning class!" She said with a forced smile, she didn't know Chiaki was in class until she saw her, making her relieved.

"Good morning Ms. Yukizome!" Sonia said. "Nanami is back!"

"Yeah I can see that." Chisa said. _Thank god she's not dead_.

"Hello Ms. Yukizome." Chiaki waved.

"Hello Nanami." Chisa greeted back. "Why weren't you in class yesterday."

"I had a headache." Chiaki lied, but only doing that so she can tell her the truth after class. "Didn't feel the strength to come, sorry."

"No worries!" Chisa smiled. "You didn't miss anything really, we canceled class."

"That was because you were panicking." Hiyoko said. "Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine, really." Chisa said, keeping her forced smile on. "I was just worried about her that's all."

Chisa pulled out a stack of papers. "Yesterday, the teachers announced a very important event coming this week. I'll explain it after everyone has the handout."

Chisa walked up to Hiyoko. "Take one and pass them back please." She said while walking up to Kazuichi, Sonia, and Gundham. She then walked back to the front of the class. "What you see is the schedule for the practical exams which will happen this Thursday. In case you forgot what practical exams are, it's an annual exam that occurs at the end of first semester. In the Main Course, we don't do any regular final exams, so instead, we held these events every school year, to test our talented students. If your performance is poor, or you choose to not participate in it, you'll won't be able to continue on staying here. So do the best you can! More information will be on your student handbook."

Chisa kept her smile as she explained the info about the practical exams to her students, however, her smile went away when she saw them being distracted and some slightly glancing at Chiaki. She noticed that they were worried about her, and she noticed Chiaki's downcast look as she read the handout given to her.

________________________________________

Class ended and everyone left except for Chiaki and Chisa. Chiaki was now prepared to tell her everything that happened.

"Ms. Yukizome?" Chiaki said as she walked up to her.

"Yes Nanami?" Chisa smiled.

"I need to talk to you."

Chiaki told Chisa the whole story as the two of them sat at the desks. Chiaki let out a few tears but didn't have an emotional breakdown, Chisa gave her some tissues to wipe out the tears.

"I'm very sorry." Chisa said to Chiaki. "I was hoping last Saturday would be a great day for you..."

"Me too." Chiaki nodded. "It's just....so much was happening. I told Haji- I-I mean Hinata about what happened and he sat there comforting me while I was crying."

"You were about to say his first name." Chisa smirked, causing Chiaki to blush.

"We confessed." Chiaki said. "Ever since we started hanging out a lot, I started to have feelings for him. I was afraid to tell him because I thought he would start avoiding me, he felt the same way too and was also scared to confess. We admitted our love to each other and kissed. He spent the night at my apartment last night, he slept on the couch, protecting me from harm."

Chisa was happy to see Hajime protecting Chiaki, she truly wished for him to be in her class.

"I'm glad he did that." Chisa said.

"Me too." Chiaki said.

"Hey Nanami?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to discuss with you....and you can't tell anyone except for Hinata."

Chisa told Chiaki about the investigation that she, Juzo, Bond, and Felix are investigating. Everything: The Kamukura Project, SPECTRE, Fuyuhiko and Peko, Bond and Felix, Munakata, and etc. Chiaki couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was able to take all of it in.

"I know this is a lot of deep stuff I told you." Chisa said. "But please Nanami, you can't tell anyone."

"I understand but will the class be mad at me for knowing?" Chiaki asked.

"I'll have your back." Chisa said. "You're not the only student in my class that knows what's going on. Koizumi, Hiyoko, Tsumiki, and Mioda knows what's happening, sort of, not everything was mentioned to them. But you're not going to tell them about what I told you and what you told me."

"I promise." Chiaki nodded.

"And that goes for your family, if they know then they'll probably snatch you out of here and send you to a normal school."

"No need to remind me, I already thought of that. My stepsister is going here next year."

"What's her title?"

"Ultimate Programmer. I'm getting really worried about her safety."

Chisa places her hand on Chiaki's back. "Don't think about it too much ok?"

"I'll try not too." Chiaki smiled. "I just don't want to lose anyone I care about."

"I'm really glad that you said yes on being class representative." Chisa smiled back. "Always caring about your classmates, and family. I don't know how long I'll be teaching you guys, Kizakura is still scouting students and he might be coming back next semester. But I'll still be here assisting him."

"I rather have you be my teacher than him." Chiaki said,

"Well....if Kirigiri notices how well I'm doing with all of you, he might have me continue teaching you guys, maybe permanently." Chisa said.

"I hope he thinks about it. I'm not saying Kizakura is a terrible teacher, it's just that you give off more of a personality, and usually when he comes into class with a hangover it grosses me out."

"Yeah, Me too."

"Ms. Yukizome?

"Yeah Nanami?"

"I....I'm afraid to go home....I could stay at my dorm but I don't think it will prevent anyone from trying to kill me."

"What about your parents." Chisa asked.

"I don't want to go there." Chiaki answered. "If I did then I would be putting them in danger, someone could come in and kill us all."

Chisa thought about something and formed a smile. "I have an idea."

________________________________________

"You want me to do what now?" Bond asked, he was standing next to Chisa who was sitting at her desk inside the teachers' office. Chisa told Bond about her telling Chiaki about their investigation and what happened at her apartment.

"I want Chiaki to stay at your house temporary." Chisa said.

Bond sighed. "I don't know....why can't she stay at her family's house?"

"She doesn't want them to be put at risk." Chisa said. "I know that I'm becoming too soft towards my students, but Nanami is one of my favorite students and I would be very, very sad to know that she died. Please, you're my only hope for this....and I'm not going to have her live with Juzo."

"Fine." Bond said. "I'll have her live with me, I do have guest rooms...but she can't tell anyone about my house or Felix's."

"I told her to tell Hinata about what we're doing."

Bond sighed again and rub his temples. "Bloody hell Yukizome, are you just trying to tell everyone about what we're doing here?"

"Look..." Chisa said as she looked around the office making sure no one is listening in. "...I'm not trying to do that, I want Nanami to stay alive during this whole damn mission that we're going through. We saved Hinata's life, he needs to know what is going on in this school. It's fine that you don't like the idea of what I'm doing, I just want my students to be safe and not killed."

Bond stayed silent for a moment and said. "I understand....I've been in past missions where I lost some people that I wanted to protect. And that's what you're doing, protecting the people you care about. For Nanami's sake and yours....I'll have her live with me, but she is required to go by the rules in my house."

"I'm sure she will." Chisa nodded. "Have you and Felix take her to her apartment and have her get some of her things."

"I will, I'll call Felix about what's happening."

"Excuse me?" Someone said.

It was Nagito, with an smile on his face.

"Oh hello Komeada." Chisa smiled. "You need something?"

"Yes." Nagito nodded. "I would like to have you cancel the practical exams please."

Bond rose an eyebrow and looked at Chisa who also looked at Bond with a concerned face.

Chisa turned back to Nagito. "You want me to cancel the exams?"

"Yes." Nagito nodded.

"I don't think that's possible kid." Bond told him. "I know these type of exams can be intimidating for you and everyone else, but I'm sure you can believe in yourself and do the best you can on this. That way, you can keep your hope within you."

Nagito looked at Bond with admiration and formed a huge smile across his face which caused Bond to look at him weirdly.

"What's your name sir?" Nagito asked,

"Brosnan." Bond said slowly.

"A foreigner.....a foreigner came to our country and believes in hope." Nagito to walked towards Bond. "Mr. Brosnan, I'm Nagito Komeada, the Ultimate Lucky Student. It's an honor to see someone like you." Nagito started to rub Bond's chest, making him cringe. "This is exactly what I'm looking for, the foreigner who will help to continue the hope religion and become our god of hope. Brosnan our hope god, and Chiaki Nanami our hope goddess, will become the figures of hope and everyone in the entire universe will worship them entirely. Both of them will destroy the Despair Satan." Nagito kissed Bond on both of his cheeks, which made him cringe even more. "You and Nanami are made for each other to become our hope."

"Komaeda, that's enough." Chisa said strictly. "You're making him uncomfortable."

"My apologies." Nagito chuckled.

Bond wiped off his cheeks. "No worries." He muttered.

"So why do you want the exams to be canceled?" Chisa asked.

"Ah right, you see, I've noticed Nanami our hope goddess is becoming detached to us. She felt sad during class and some of us noticed it. So I thought it would be the best for her to have the exams cancelled. I'm confident that everyone with talent will ace the exam, but, I want them to be at their best. I am a team player after all, and what I want to see it through my eyes, is the moment where we all shine together with our talents, I want to see that happen."

"Well so do we, but I can't, I'm sorry." Chisa said. "You see, we're expecting media coverage coming to the exams, It's also going to be broadcast to the public and the school will be opened to the public as well. Cancelling them might be a bit difficult."

Nagito's smile turned into a frown. "Really? Well then...never mind..."

"You sure?" Chisa asked.

"Yes." Nagito bowed. "Thank you for your time Ms. Yukizome." Nagito then looked at Bond and bowed. "And it's been a pleasure meeting you Ms. Brosnan."

"Yeah same.." Bond said.

When Nagito walked out, Bond observed him. _He came here because of that, so if things aren't going his way, then he'll make things go his way...because of luck._ Bond can't let that happen, he'll keep his sharp eyes out on Nagito, even if his luck stops Bond, he'll sure to manipulate it.

"I'm sorry about that." Chisa apologized.

"It's fine." Bond said.

"I'm happy to see that he cares about his classmates, but what I don't like is his self-hatred." Chisa said.

"Why is he hating himself?" Bond asked.

"I'm not sure...usually he thinks he's 'trash' and a 'nobody'. I'm guessing no one liked him..."

"Maybe it's because of the way he acts? Not trying to offend him, but if he does what he did to me on everyone he meets, he might not be able to make any friends. People will probably talk down to him"

"Yeah...."

"By the way, I have a feeling that he's going to cause something that'll force the exams to be delayed. The way his expression changed pretty much revealed his intentions."

"If so then can you not kill him?" Chisa whispered. "Even if he's a SPECTRE member?"

"I might..." Bond said. "But he's _not_ going to cancel some exam, no matter if he's lucky. I've dealt with enemies who had the power of luck and still lost."

"That's probably because they didn't have the ultimate luck."

"Then in that case, I need to study harder on Nagito's abilities. I'll talk to Felix and Sakakura about him."

Chisa sighed. "You never back down do you?"

"Nope."

Bond started to whisper. "If I find anything about him being SPECTRE, he will be taken out, and don't even try to stop me."

"Whatever you say." Chisa muttered while sighing.

________________________________________

Bond was outside now, sitting on the bench in front of the fountain. He informed Felix and Juzo, he'll be getting a file on Nagito by the end of the day. While sitting he saw someone who he hasn't seen for quite a while.

Yuto Kamishiro the Ultimate Secret Agent.

Yuto was eating some pastries out of a bag he was holding, he saw Bond and waved at him. Bond waved back and signaled him to come towards him.

Yuto walked towards Bond. "Hey Mr. Brosnan." He winked. "It's been a while."

"It sure has." Bond said. "How's your time here at Hope's Peak?"

"It's going well." Yuto smiled. "Been practicing my secret agent skills for the practical exam."

"That's great." Bond smiled back. "Speaking of which, I need your assistance."

Yuto dropped his back full of pastries and formed a face full of happiness and excitement. "The great 007 is asking me for help? What is it? I'll do anything!"

"I need you to spy on someone for me."


	34. Chapter 34

Hajime walked out of The Reserve Course building, he saw Chiaki playing her game on her Game Boy Advance.

"Hey Chiaki." Hajime greeted.

"Oh hey Hajime." Chiaki smiled. "Are you free right now?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to hang out though." Hajime said,

"That's ok." Chiaki said. "There are two people I want you to meet, follow me."

Hajime nodded and walked with Chiaki.

________________________________________

Bond and Felix waited for Chiaki, they including Juzo were informed by Chisa about telling her about their investigation. They weren't too happy about it, but decided to not argue against because they knew that Chisa is too positive to listen, she told them all she wants is for Chiaki and Hajime to be safe.

Felix noticed Chiaki and Hajime. "She's here, along with Hinata." Felix told Bond.

Bond looked at the pair. "Hey Nanami."

"Hello Mr. Brososn- I'm mean Mr. Bond." Chiaki said.

"Mr. Bond?" Hajime said.

"That's right kid." Bond nodded. "My name is Bond, James Bond."

"And I'm Felix Leiter." Felix said to Hajime.

"Mr. Bond works for MI6, and Mr. Leiter works for the CIA." Chiaki stated.

"We've heard about what happened to you." Bond said to Chiaki. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling..ok....I'm still traumatized a little." Chiaki said. "I've told Hajime about what happened."

Hajime grabbed Chiaki's hand. "And I'm not gonna let that happen again."

"So you two became a couple now huh?" Felix asked.

"Y-yeah." Hajime blushed.

Bond chuckled. "Well congratulations on that. Come on, we'll talk more in the car ride."

"Well, actually I need to head home. I have some exams to study for tomorrow." Hajime said to them.

"We can give you a ride." Felix said. "If you don't mind, just tell me where you live and we'll go there first."

"Ok, sure." Hajime nodded. "Thank you."

________________________________________

They were now on the road, heading to Hajime's house.

"I wanna thank you Mr. Bond for convincing me on rejecting The Kamukura Project." Hajime said. "I didn't know that it was about being a super soldier."

"No problem kid." Bond said. "SPECTRE has done a lot of crazy things lately."

"What's SPECTRE?" Hajime asked.

"An international crime syndicate." Felix answered.

"Special Executive for Counter-Intelligence, Terrorism, Revenge, and Extortion." Chiaki said.

"They've been in charge of the project." Bond said.

"So does that mean that the headmaster is responsible for this?" Hajime asked. "Could he be a member of SPECTRE?"

"It's possible." Bond answered. "He's a suspect. All we need to clear evidence that he's a member of SPECTRE. We do know that The Steering Committee lead member Fujio Tsuge is associated with the organization."

"The project is currently being worked on it seems like." Felix said. "So we weren't able to stop it but we do have information about it."

"Two of my classmates were connected to SPECTRE, Kuzuryu and Pekoyama." Chiaki said.

"And his sister too right?" Hajime asked

"She was." Bond answered. "After she died, her brother came after Sato's friend, Koizumi. I've saved her, she's fine now."

"What about Pekoyama?" Hajime asked.

"She's been dealt with." Felix said.

Hajime already knew what he meant by that. "*sigh* So much is happening."

"Sorry if it's too much for you to handle." Bond said. "Have you been wondering about what happened to Kazuo Tengan?"

"I have actually." Hajime answered. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"He was killed." Bond said. "The school is saying he quit."

"Seriously?

"Seriously. He was doing his own investigation about The Kamukura Project." Bond looked at both Hajime and Chiaki. "That's why I don't want the two of you taking matters into your own hands."

"Otherwise you'll both end up just like Tengan." Felix said.

"We won't." Hajime said. "I know what you guys are up against."

"I won't investigate any further." Chiaki said. "But I still want to protect my classmates."

"That's perfectly fine." Bond nodded. "As long as you don't dig deep into the school's sensitive information."

"Plus try to focus on your practical exam." Felix told Chiaki.

"Oh yeah that's right!" Chiaki said. "I need to start practicing by the time we head your home Mr. Bond." Chiaki turned to Hajime. "Will you be there? To watch me do my practical exam?"

"M-me? But I'm in The Reserve Course, I'm not allowed to enter the Main Course building."

"Actually, you are." Bond said, "It's opened to the public, but wear some casual clothes. Kirigiri advises that to the Reserve Course students."

"Is there a reason why?" Hajime asked.

"There's been some sort of conflict between the Main Course and Reserve Course." Felix answered.

"Conflict? Like discrimination?" Chiaki asked.

"Correct." Bond nodded.

Chiaki and Hajime looked at each other with worried eyes.

"Plus people have been hating on Kirigiri behind his back." Bond said. "They didn't like him making The Reserve Course."

"I see...Sakakura told me something about that when I tried to enter the Main Course." Hajime said with a downcast look.

"Don't get too sad kid, remember what I told you." Bond said.

"Y-you're right." Hajime nodded. "I still have a future ahead filled with hope. I won't give up."

"Try to find something that you like to do." Chiaki suggested to Hajime. "Is there anything?"

"Well....I've taken an interest in counseling." Hajime said, "My uncle is a counselor and I've talked to him about my problems of being a talentless person...maybe I can become like him."

"Helping people is hope." Bond said. "You have been helping Nanami. Talk to your uncle when school break starts, have him give you advice on how to help people."

"That's what I'll do." Hajime said.

"And hey, you might become a student in the Main Course." Chiaki smiled. "Maybe my classmate."

Hajime chuckled. "That would be cool."

________________________________________

After dropping off Hajime at his house, the three of them made it to Chiaki's apartment.  
When Chiaki opened her door, Bond told her to wait outside while they search the place for any intruders.

"Just wait here." Bond told Chiaki, while pulling out his suppressed Walther PPK.

Chiaki got uncomfortable when she saw Bond and Felix grabbing out their guns.

"Is that really necessary?" Chiaki asked nervously.

"It is unless you want us all to die out here." Felix said.

"We kill anyone who tries to kill you." Bond said.

"But can you just call the cops?" Chiaki asked.

"SPECTRE doesn't deserve to be put behind bars." Bond said. "You killed someone who was a member of SPECTRE."

"That was an accident!" Chiaki hissed, trying not to shout. "My emotions got the better of me, I was too scared to think-"

"You did the right thing." Felix said.

"But killing is wrong, no matter what." Chiaki said.

"We understand what you mean." Bond said. "What we come from involves killing our enemies, both of us have a license to kill. We can argue about this later. We need to search your home."

Chiaki decided to not argue any further and allowed them to enter her apartment.

________________________________________

The apartment was cleared, no signs of hostile activity. Bond told Chiaki to pick wisely on what she really needs to bring with her to Bond's house. After packing up, Chiaki left her apartment and went back to Felix's Toyota Crown.

Chiaki contacted her family, letting them know that her teacher found a place for her to stay for a while, the family was fine with it as long as she's safe from harm.

The finally arrived at the neighborhood, Felix parked his car at his house, and Chiaki followed Bond to his house.

When they entered the house, Bond showed Chiaki the guest room upstairs.

"Here's the guest room you'll be staying at." Bond said.

Chiaki looked around the room, had a closet, window, TV, and a small bed.

"Thank you." Chiaki said. "This will do."

"You're welcome." Bond nodded, he was about to leave but stopped himself. "Can I ask you a question?"

Chiaki looked at him. "Sure. What is it?"

"What do you think of a student named Nagito Komaeda?" Bond asked.

"He's a good person....I think. " Chiaki answered. "We sometimes hang out with each other when Hajime isn't around. Nobody in my class likes him, they call him weird, gross, freaky, idiot, and an imbecile."

"So you classmates really hate him." Bond said.

"Yeah.." Chiaki sighed. "I wished they didn't though. He is a nice guy, and a good friend too, I just wished people give him a chance instead of despising him for his personality. I really hated when he calls himself 'trash'. It feels like...he had a bad past or something...I don't know, I avoid that topic because I don't want to get him angry or anything. Plus he has a huge obsession with hope and considers me the hope goddess after being the class representative."

Bond nodded, understanding the information about Nagito from Chiaki. "I've met him today while I was talking to Yukizome. He wanted her to cancel the practical exams because he was worried about you."

"He was?"

"Yeah, he noticed how sad you looked when you showed up in class. He was afraid that you weren't going to past the exams-"

"Damn it!" Chiaki exclaimed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." She said as she sat down on the bed. "I really don't want them to become so worried about me for not showing up to school yesterday."

Bond sat next to Chiaki. "They're worried about you, they want to protect their class rep. Just like what you're doing."

"I know that." Chiaki said. "But I don't want them to jump to conclusions and become overprotective. I think this started because of Yukizome being paranoid, thanks to that, I think that's why my classmates are worried about me. And I really don't want them knowing that I killed someone." Chiaki looked at Bond. "Mr. Bond? Do you and Mr. Leiter really think I did the right thing by killing that man in my apartment?"

"...Yes." Bond said. "Now I'm not encouraging you to kill people who assault you or anything, I'm only saying yes because that man you killed, is a member of the most dangerous group of people in the world. SPECTRE is filled with people who are wild animals. They kill anything that's in their way, no matter what it is. They only care about their desires: world domination, money, terrorism, vengeance, and bringing _despair_ to their victims. That's what happened to me."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Chiaki asked

"I got married with a beautiful woman named Tracy." Bond said. "We worked together along with her father's organization to take down Blofeld at his Swiss Alps headquarters. It was a success, we destroy the base, and assassinate Blofeld. Three months later, Tracy and I got engaged and got married in Portugal. We were so happy, looking forward to our future of hope.....until after the marriage. I was driving my Aston Marin Vanquish out on the road with Tracy, this was a couple hours after the wedding, we were talking about our future, then all of a sudden a black SUV passes by and shoots us, the bullets didn't hit me....it hit Tracy and killed her. I saw who it was inside the car....it was Blofeld and his men, he wasn't dead. Blofeld was the one who fired at the car and killed my wife. He made me felt despair."

After Bond explained all of that with a straight face, Chiaki was about to tear up after hearing Bond's story about the death of his newlywed.

"I'm....I'm so sorry.." Chiaki said, trying to fight off her tears.

"It's alright." Bond said.

"So have you been trying to get revenge?"

"Yes, by taking out his high ranking members. Going after him immediately after what happened would've been suicide. Damaging his organization would be his downfall, so I want to see him cry in despair before he meets his death sentence."

"Blofeld must've had many connections, resources, knowledge, and influences." Chiaki said.

"You're right about that." Bond said. "He has a very good education before he founded SPECTRE. Most of his influence to make his organization came from his father and the SMERSH organization. He is a very smart person."

"Is SMERSH still around?" Chiaki asked.

"No." Bond answered. "It was founded in 1940, six years after Hope's Peak was opened. SMERSH dissolved in 1983, way before I joined MI6. Many members of SMERSH went into hiding when they were getting compromised by the British Military as well as the United States. Some committed suicide....and some joined SPECTRE thanks to Blofeld himself."

Chiaki breathed. "Wow..."

"You can research more about those two organizations if you want." Bond told Chiaki. "If you have the free time that is." Bond rose up. "I'll leave you alone so you can focus on practicing your talent for the practical exams."

"That's what I'll do." Chiaki said. "Hopefully I can focus."

"Do your best." Bond said. "See you later."

"Yeah...see ya. And thanks Mr. Bond for helping me and everyone else." Chiaki smiled.

Bond smiled. "You're welcome. Good luck kid." Bond said as he closes the guest room door.

________________________________________

Bond got a text message from Yuto, stating that he was able to spy on Nagito and wants him to meet at his dorm, room 223.

Bond arrived at the dorm and knocked on the door. The door opened but no one was there, Bond already knew why, he walked inside. The door closed behind him.

"Where are you Yuto?" Bond said.

"Right here!" Yuto said, popping up behind the kitchen counter. "I got some good info you might be interested in." He said while holding up a book. "This is Nagito's Hope Diary." Yuto walked to the couch and sat down.

"Perfect." Bond nodded, sitting next to Yuto. "Tell me that you've learned."

Yuto opened the last written page of the book, and handed it to Bond. "He's is planning something to stop the practical exams." Yuto said. "Yesterday he met someone named Teruteru Hanamura the Ultimate Chef, he asked him about a student named Seiko Kimura the Ultimate Pharmacist who wanted her to create a laxative, but unfortunately, Kimura no longer attends here. So as of now, he's planning plan B."

"Anything about SPECTRE?" Bond questioned.

"He mentioned them on the 37th page of the book." Yuto responded. "I'm glad you brought that name up because I been educating myself about that group, wanting to know what they're capable of."

Bond got the 37th page and saw the word SPECTRE written on it.

"He really loathes them." Yuto told Bond. "He calls them 'despair worshippers' and that they should all be destroyed, have hope shoved down their throats, and wants to obliterate Ernst Stavro Blofeld the Despair Satan."

_So he really hates them._ Bond thought.

"How much do you know about SPECTRE?" Bond asked Yuto.

"Well, It was founded in 1987 by Mr. Blofeld. Has it's own military personnel, they have about 700,000 members, Alec Trevelyan being the current second-in-command, influence from SMERSH as well as Blofeld's father, and-"

"Thank you kid." Bond stopped him. "You did your homework."

"I've also learned that Trevelyan was a member of MI6." Yuto said.

"Yes he was." Bond nodded. "He was 006 until he faked his death and formed the Janus Group, a crime syndicate. They were aided by SPECTRE at the time it was formed. When it was in shambles, Trevelyan became a full-time member of SPECTRE."

"Did you try to kill him?"

"I thought I Killed him. I was in Cuba, raiding his base of operations. Alec and I fought at the Cradle, he was about to fall off the platform we were on until I caught him. He asked 'For England James?' 'No...for me." after I said that I dropped him and saw him screaming to his death, then I escaped in a helicopter. The debris of the Cradle fell to him, and that's where I thought he died. But apparently, he survived according to MI6."

"And that's when he joined SPECTRE." Yuto sighed. "I hate it when the bad guys get away with the shit they've caused."

"So do I." Bond said. "I wanted to go find him again, but other things got in the way so I no choice but to let it go."

"Well maybe someday you'll get what you want. I'll never give up on killing my enemies no matter the cost. Never giving up is what taught me to be a true secret agent."

Bond noticed how much potential Yuto has to become someone like him: A 00 Agent.

"You know kid, what you just said is the truth. I was mad knowing that I had to give up on locating Alec and killing him. And I see you have potential to become someone like me in the future. You'll have a license to kill by the time you become a 00 Agent. Maybe your offer of being a apprentice can happen."

Yuto blinked with hope in his eyes. "You mean....I can become a 00 by the time I graduate?"

"Yes...but be aware, you have to earn it before you join. By going through _intense_ training, as well as being assigned to assassinate your targets."

"I'm looking forward to all of that to be honest." Yuto smiled.

"And just be aware that M can be a hard ass at times, but you'll learn something from her. She might make fun of you by the way you look, just don't take it personal" Bond told him.

"I won't, I've dealt with those type of people before." Yuto said.

Bond rises up. "Put the book back where you found it and make sure that Komaeda doesn't realize that it wasn't the way he placed it."

Yuto gets up. "I will Mr. Bond, you can count on me! Good luck on your mission."

"I will." Bond nodded. "If I need any more help, I'll contact you." He then says goodbye and leaves Yuto's room.

With the information he has, he's going to stop Nagito from causing any harm. Since he's a civilian and not a SPECTRE operative, he's going to keep him alive.

________________________________________

The next day came and was now the start of the practical exams. At the gym entrance, five Main Course staff members found a note posted at the gym's entrance door.

**"Postpone the practical exams or bad things will happen."**

"Who would do this sort of nonsense?" A male teacher asked.

"We should let security know." Another male teacher said. "Who knows what could happen, we need to be careful."

"Someone said security?" Someone said.

It was Felix Leiter, walking up to the crowd.

"Someone is threatening the school to cancel the exams and postponing them." The male teacher said.

Felix looked at the note and read it. He sighed and furiously ripped the note off and walked away.

"Uh sir....what should we do?" The male teacher asked, but Felix ignored him.

After Felix was far away from the crowd, he saw a puppy wandering around, he didn't care about that right now, all he cared about was contacting Bond and Juzo.

"Bond, Sakakura, we got a problem and we need to fix it _now_."


	35. Chapter 35

Inside the Main Course building, Chiaki dragged a casual clothing Hajime towards her classroom, wanting him to meet her classmates and friends.

"I-I don't know about this." Hajime said. "What if I make a bad first impression? What if I say something stupid? What if I embarrass you? What if they hate me? What if-"

"Enough with the 'what ifs'." Chiaki calmly told Hajime. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so." Hajime said. "I just don't want to be in the center of embarrassment."

"Trust me, I know how that feels." Chiaki said, recalling her time at her middle school when she got embarrassed in class and having her former classmates laugh at her.

They arrived at the classroom door, Chiaki opens it and walks in with Hajime. Inside revealed her classmates....except Nagito.

"Hey everyone." Chiaki greeted them.

"Oh hello Nanami!" Sonia greeted happily. "I see you brought someone with you."

"Who is this mortal?" Gundham asked, while looking at Hajime with a glare. "State his name at once!"

"This is Hajime Hinata." Chiaki told them. "My friend from The Reserve Course."

"It's wonderful to have you here!" Sonia smiled. "My name is Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess."

"And I'm Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder, also known as the forbidden one!." Gundham said to Hajime, he then grabbed Hajime's shirt, shoving his face against his, giving him a death glare. "Are you the leader of the Video Game Cult Society?!"

"W-what?-"

"Tanaka stop it!" Chiaki called out, pulling Gundham away from Hajime. "He's not a member of some cult, and his not the reason why I was absent on Monday."

"My sincere apologizes Queen Nanami." Gundham bowed. "It was foolish of me to do such a thing. The animal kingdom and I became worried about you and hope that you didn't become cursed by the video games." Gundham showed a dark glare towards Hajime. "Remember mortal! If anything happens to Queen Nanami, I will annihilate every part of your existence and my Four Dark Devas of Destruction will make you pay if you decided to go to war against me and the animal kingdom! Got it trash?!?"

"Y--y-yes sir!' Hajime said nervously, hiding behind Chiaki's back.

Chiaki sighed. "Sorry about that. I was hoping something like that wouldn't happen."

"It's alright." Hajime shrugged. "It reminded me of a student who did that sort of thing to me in first grade."

The rest of the class went up to Hajime and Chiaki.

Nekomaru walked up to Hajime. "Say your name again."

"Hajime Hinata." Hajime said.

"Louder!"

"Hajime Hinata!"

"LOUDER I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!"

"HAJIME HINATA SIR!!!!"

Nekomaru patted Hajime in the back really hard. "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!!!"

"That's Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager." Chiaki told Hajime.

"And don't you ever forget that!" Nekomaru pointed at Hajime. "You will still remember me even if you're in heaven or hell!"

Akane introduced herself. "Yo I'm Akane Owari the Ultimate Athlete! Nice to meetcha!

"Yeah nice to meet you too." Hajime said with a smile.

"Say, do you got any meat with ya?"

"Uh, no-"

"God Damn it!" Akane exclaimed, chucking a desk next to her out the window. She then angrily stares at Teruteru. "You! Lil' chef!

Teruteru stuttered. "Y-y-yes Owari?-"

Akane extended her arm out towards a frightening Teruteru, lifting him off the ground and pulling him towards her. "You're gonna make me the best meat dish! I expect it to make me more bulked up and If I fail the practical exams, your lil' body will be in the deep fryer! Understand?!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" Teruteru stuttered while his skin was paling.

Akan dashed out of the classroom while carrying Teruteru.

"That was Teruteru Hanamura the Ultimate Chef." Chiaki said to Hajime.

Mahiru along with Hiyoko, Mikan, and Ibuki, walked up towards Hajime and Chiaki.

"You remember me?" Mahiru asked Hajime.

"Yeah, you're Sato's friend." Hajime said. "Are you okay after what happened before?"

"I'm doing fine thanks for asking." Mahiru nodded. "The lip is fine too." Mahiru looks over to her three friends. "This is Hiyoko Saionji the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, Mikan Tsumiki the Ultimate Nurse, and Ibuki Mioda the Ultimate Musician."

"So you're the talentless boy who's been hanging around with our class rep." Hiyoko said with a serious look, causing Hajime to be intimidated.

"Hiyoko please." Mahiru sighed. "Show some respect."

"I am!" Hiyoko whined.

"It's n-nice to meet you Hinata." Mikan bowed. "If you're ever severely injured, you can find me at the Hope's Peak infirmary building."

"Tsumiki is there every day after class." Chiaki told Hajime.

"Wassupp Hinata!" Ibuki said out loud. "'I', 'Buki', 'Mio' 'Da'! Put it all together and what do you get?!"

"Ibuki Mioda." Hajime said.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Ibuki smiled. "Ibuki is going to get along with you just fine! Do you wanna join my music club?"

"W-well I like to but-"

"Woohoo!" Ibuki cheered, jumping up in the air and raising her arms up.

"But I'm not really interested so...I'm sorry?" Hajime said nervously.

"Oh....I see." Ibuki said with disappointment, she started to mutter to herself while walking away to her desk. "Lousy normal boy, thinks he's so talentless because he doesn't want to join my awesome music club, he's probably already in a club, if so then I want to give his clubmates a piece of my mind, I'll mess them all up and kidnap Hinata if I have to...."

Hajime panicked a bit. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Mioda usually acts that way if something doesn't go her way." Mikan told him.

"It's so annoying." Hiyoko scowled.

"She'll come around." Mahiru said to Hajime. "You did nothing wrong."

"Oh good." Hajime relieved.

Chiaki told Hajime that there are two more students to meet with. They walked towards Kazuichi's desk, who had his hands on his cheeks with a depressed expression.

"Hey Soda, you ok?" Chiaki asked with concern.

"Huh? Yeah....I'm fine." Kazuichi said, then looking at Hinata. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Kazuichi Soda the Ultimate Engineer."

"Nice to meet you too." Hajime smiled. "The practical exams are that pressuring huh?"

"No it's not that." Kazuichi said while shaking his head. "Take a look at those two. The man with makeup and the girl with the blonde hair."

Hajime and Chiaki knew who he was walking about, they both glanced at Gundham and Sonia, who were having a great time.

"I don't think I'll ever get a chance with Princess Nevermind." Kazuichi said. "That animal master has taken her away from me..."

Chiaki looked at Hajime and then back at Kazuichi. "Well...how about you talk about it to Haj- Hinata."

"Wait what?" Hajme said.

"Huh?" Kazuhichi looked at Chiaki, taking his hands off his cheeks.

"Hinata is planning on becoming a counselor soon, when he's ready, you can become his first patient." Chiaki said.

"Are you planning on becoming a Main Course student?" Kazuichi asked Hajime.

"It's been in the pipeline, but I can't say it will happen." Hajime said.

"If you do, then I'm looking forward to you being here." Kazuichi said with a smile.

"Thank you." Hajime bowed. "I hope it happens, maybe we can establish a friendship?"

"Yeah!' Kazuichi said. "We can!"

"Great!" Hajime smiled, making Chiaki happy to see Kazuichi out of his depression state.

"Good luck on your practical exam Soda." Chiaki said.

"Thank you," Kazuichi nodded. "Same to you."

Hajime and Chiaki went up to the last student, Ryota Mitarai, who was working on his anime with his digital tablet with high focus.

"Hey Mitarai-" Chiaki said getting his attention.

"Can't talk." Ryota told her. "I'm very busy with this, nice to meet you whoever you are."

"I'm Hajime Hinata." He said to Ryota.

"Treat Nanami well." Ryota told him. "Or they'll be hell to pay."

"Y-yeah no problem." Hajime said. _They're really protective of her aren't they?_

"Have you seen Komaeda?" Chiaki asked Ryota.

"Haven't seen him." Ryota asked. "Maybe the others know."

Chiaki brought her attention to the class. "Hey guys? Have any of you seen Komeada?"

"That trash man?!" Gundham said. "How dare you ask about him! He is an abomination to our class and to the animal kingdom! With his dark luck magic, he is considered to be the animal terror who will destroy Queen Nanami! My Four Dark Devas of Destruction will throw him off the surface of the world!"

"The freak is a dimwit." Hiyoko said. "I hope he fails the exam."

"That guy cringes me out all the time when he rambles about nonsense." Kazuichi said.

"Ibuki wants to smack him with my guitar." Ibuki muttered, still upset about Hajime not wanting to join her music club.

"He's the boy I hate the most." Mahiru said.

"He makes me very uncomfortable when he's around." Sonia said,

"Every sports team will hate his organs!" Nekomaru shouted.

"In a nutshell, he's weird." Ryota said, keeping his focus on his anime.

_But he's not a bad person._ Chiaki sighed. "You guys, you shouldn't say stuff like that about him. Once you get to know him, he's not a bad person."

"A-actually I had hung out with him from time to time and he's very nice to me." Mikan blushed.

"YOU WHAT?!?" Hiyoko yelled, punching Mikan in the abdomen. "Why would you hang out with that piece of shit?!"

"I'm sorry!" Mikan shrieked.

"Hiyoko! Don't do that!" Mahiru scolded her.

Hiyoko crossed her arms, she then huffed and muttered.

Chiaki sighed. "You okay Tsumiki?"

"I-I'm fine." Mikan said.

_Wow...I feel bad for her._ Hajime thought. _I'm glad to see Koizumi comforting her._

Chiaki looked at the clock on the wall. "Let's all head to the gym, hopefully Komaeda will be there."

Everyone in the class left the room and headed towards to the gym.

________________________________________

Bond, Felix, and Juzo met up with each other at the fountain. Felix showed them the note he saw at the gym's entrance.

"We'll need to find Komaeda now." Bond said to them.

"I'll contact Chisa and help out on finding him." Juzo said.

Bond's phone vibrated, he picked up and saw Yuto trying to contact him.

Bond answers it. "Yeah?"

...  


"Thank you." Bond hanged up.

"Who was that?" Felix asked.

"You know that secret agent? Yuto Kamishiro? I asked for his assistance on spying on Komaeda for me. He told me that he planted a bomb inside the gym on top of the steel girders."

"That motherfucker is going to blow up the gym and kill tons of people?!" Juzo exclaimed.

"Sounds like it." Bond said. "We need to act now, Sakakura contact every security guard here and have the gym evacuated, Felix find the bomb and disarm it, I'll find Komaeda."

"What about Yukizome?" Juzo asked.

"Have her stay with her class and keep them safe, don't let her class go to the gym." Bond told Juzo. "Now let's move."

________________________________________

Juzo contacted the security members and wanted them to find Komaeda. Felix and Juzo arrived at the gym's entrance, they went through the doors and noticed a huge crowd.

"Great." Juzo said sarcastically. "They're already settled in. Evacuating them would be a pain in the ass."

Felix looked up at the steel girders. "I see the bomb."

"Huh? Where?" Juzo asked.

"Right up top of us, I can see it's light." Felix said, pointing up at the bomb planted on the steel girders.

"Shit...so how are we going to get up there?"

"With an aerial work platform. There should be one in the gym, possibly in the storage room.

"The storage room is located in the backstage." Juzo told Felix. "While you're getting it, I'll have everyone leave."

"Let's go." Felix said.

Felix and Juzo walked towards the stage, when they got on it, Felix walked towards the backstage while Juzo grabbed a nearby microphone, standing on a table.

"Testing, testing." Juzo said on the microphone. "May I have your attention please. Thank you all for coming, I apologize for the sudden interruption, My name is Juzo Sakakura and I'm the head of security here at Hope's Peak Academy. I've been reported about a threatening letter that was placed on the gym's entrance."

"Hey!" A male teacher called out. "A couple of the faculty members and I were with me when we read the letter. Is everything ok?"

"Everything will be fine if everyone in here leaves, the security are evacuating the gym right now. Don't worry, the practical exams haven't been cancelled. Until this nonsense is over, the exams will begin. Now please leave the gym."

Everyone shown concern about the situation, they all left the gym without question.

_Wasn't expecting to be that easy._ Juzo thought.

________________________________________

Nagito stood at the large courtyard at the campus near the Kamukura statue, looking over at the Main Course building. He opened up his bag, and grabbed out his bomb detonator.

"My good luck is cooperating." Nagito said. "The hope religion will continue to carry on without losing each other."

He pressed the button.....

.  
.  
.  
.

....and nothing happened.

"Huh?" Nagito pressed the button again but unfortunately his good luck has transformed into bad luck.

"Just what I needed...bad luck." Nagito said with a downcast look. "I always have the worst luck."

"You sure do kiddo." Someone said.

Nagito turned around and saw Bond looking towards him with an serious expression.

"I found him." Bond said to Juzo and Felix on his phone. "At the courtyard near the Kamukura Statue

_"Perfect we just disabled the bomb."_ Felix said. _"We'll be there shortly."_

"Komaeda won't be going anywhere." Bond smirked. "Brosnan out."

"How did you find me?" Nagito asked.

"That doesn't matter." Bond answered. "I know what you've been up to for the last two days."

"R-really?" Nagito said nervously.

"Really." Bond said while pulling out Nagito's book. "All thanks to this handy dandy diary."

Nagito's jaw dropped and his eyes widen.

Bond smirked and opened the book, summarizing what Nagito wrote. "It says here that you got in contact with the ultimate chef, you asked him about the ultimate pharmacist who you wanted to create a drug for you, unfortunately she doesn't attend here anymore. So the next day you sat on a bench in the park, thinking about how you were going to cancel the exam. And lo and behold, a bomb just happened to be under the bench where you were sitting at." Bond looks at Nagito. "I'm guessing your four leaf clover isn't reliable as you expected."

Nagito blinked, he couldn't believe what was happening right in front of him right now.

"You were so easy to read, you were caught as soon you asked Yukizome about cancelling the exams." Bond said. "You were gaining bad luck the entire time without even realizing it."

Nagito breathed. "This..."

"Yes?"

"This is the worst luck I have ever gone through." Nagito said slowly. "So much despair..."

"Despair taking away your hope." Bond said to him.

"NO!" Nagito yelled, Bond didn't even flinch. "T-this is what's it about isn't it?! **YOU'RE MAKING ME SUFFER THROUGH DESPAIR!!! INSULTING MY RELIGION OF HOPE!!!!!!!!"**

"...What's the name of that insane asylum you came from?" Bond asked Nagito.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Nagito screamed at the top of his lungs, echoing throughout the entire campus. Chisa including her students, Hajime, Chiaki, Felix, and Juzo heard all of it, and knew where it came from. Nagito completely lost it while Bond just calmly stood in front him. **"MY RELIGION OF HOPE IS RUINED!!!!!!!!! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU MR. BROSNAN!!!!!!! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA RIP THAT DESPAIR OUT OF YOUR IMMUNE SYSTEM AND FUCKING LIQUIDATE IT ALL AND GIVE YOU THE HOPE THAT YOU DESERVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOPE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Bond sucker punched Nagito, sending him flying into the air and landing on the grass, he was entirely knocked out.

"No more hope for you." Bond said. "Hope boy."


	36. Chapter 36

After Bond knocked out Nagito; Felix, Juzo, Chisa, Hajime, and Chiaki all went up to him.

"What happened?" Felix asked Bond, looking at Nagito's unconscious body.

"He was having a hope syndrome meltdown." Bond said.

"You didn't kill him did you?!" Chisa asked, hoping Bond didn't kill Nagito.

"No, I knocked him out." Bond told Chisa.

Chisa relieved. "Thank goodness." She went up to Nagito's body and picked him up. "I'll be bringing him to the infirmary. You guys go on to the gym."

"You're not going to watch us?" Chiaki asked.

"I'm afraid not." Chisa said, showing a sad look. "If Tsumiki finishes her exam, have her come to the infirmary and watch over him, then I'll come to the gym and watch you and everyone else." Chisa started to walk away. "See you guys later."

"So that's Nagito Komaeda?" Hajime asked Chiaki.

"Yup." Chiaki nodded. "The Ultimate Lucky Student"

"We've heard the screaming." Juzo said to Bond. "You must've pissed him off...literally."

"What did you say to him?" Hajime asked Bond.

"Told him that I knew what he was planning and said that despair is taking his hope away." Bond answered. "Everything is mentioned in this book of his." Bond handed the book to Juzo. "On the last page it explains it."

"Did the headmaster heard about this?" Chiaki asked.

"This incident was brought up to Kirigiri from a security guard." Juzo answered. "He knows what happened."

"Let see what kind of discipline Komaeda will be going through." Felix said.

"We should probably head back to the gym." Hajime told them.

"Yeah, let's go." Bond said, as the five of them walk to the gym.

While the walked they spotted the wandering puppy.

"Hey look it's a dog!" Hajime said with a smile.

"It's Tanaka's dog, a Pomeranian." Chiaki said, the dog went up to her and playfully barked at her. She picked the dog up and continue to walk with the group.  
________________________________________

A few hours went by, practical exams were still going. Inside the Hope's Peak infirmary building, Chisa sat inside Nagito's room, looking over at him, who was now laying on the hospital bed. Mikan was there checking his vitals.

"How's he doing so far?" Chisa asked.

"H-he doing just fine, that punch that was given by that security guard really took a toll on him." Mikan said.

"Thank you for doing this Tsumiki." Chisa smiled. "I'm glad that there's a nurse in our class."

Mikan smiled. "Thank you. I just hope Komaeda will be okay after all of this."

"Me too..." Chisa said, getting herself up and went to the door, leaving.

But she was stopped when she heard Nagito moaning.

He was waking up.

He stared at both Chisa and Mikan. "Y-Yukizome? Tsumiki? What are you two doing here? What happened?"

"You were brought here because a security guard knocked you out." Chisa said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Nagito smiled. "It was that meddling security guard who insulted my religion of hope. Where is he I want to murder his life and burn it up in flames."

"That's not going to happen." Chisa told him. "Tsumiki, can I talk to Komaeda alone please?"

"S-sure thing." Mikan said.

"Thank you."

After Mikan left, Chisa sat on a chair next to Nagito's bed. "Why did you do this?"

"Because I wanted the hope to continue-"

"No!" Chisa exclaimed. "That's not the reason why you did this. Killing innocent people isn't bringing hope, you almost got your classmates killed, heck even me!"

"You don't understand Ms. Yukizome." Nagito said to her.

"Then make me understand." Chisa said.

"There are people who are worthy and not so worthy." Nagito told Chisa. "When our life starts by the time we are born, we are divided into two groups. A worthless person become worthless no matter how hard they try to becomes worthy, they cannot be worthy. Talent is everything in this world we live in, without it, we are nothing and have no purpose in our life. So...I want my religion of hope to help those who have talent shine brightly. I want to see Chiaki Nanami our hope goddess, to become the figure of hope, I want everyone to see the absolute hope, which will be born from that."

"And you want to see all of that happening?" Chisa asked.

"That's correct." Nagito smiled and nodded. "When hope and hope collide, I want to be there, to see my religion of hope shootout its fireworks, people smiling with hope given to them, roaming around the hope heaven, I want to see it all through my eyes. And if someone has no hope and is suffering from the drastic despair, then I want to see that person walk up to the hope heaven's gates and find the hope."

"But Komaeda, you do know that there's no such thing as hope having some sort of war that's taking place in a battlefield. You can't just hurt people." Chisa told him.

"It's fine." Nagito said, keeping his smile. "I'm not forcing you to agree with my words, we all have our own beliefs, there are some people out there who don't believe in god, and that's okay. Besides, no one would listen to some trashy nobody like me-"

**_SLAP!_ **

Chisa slapped Nagito across his left cheek, she's not a fan of teacher's physically abusing their students, but she only did this to snap him out of it, she's hoping that she doesn't have to do this sort of thing again.

She then places her hands on his cheeks. "Stop talking like that please." Chisa begged. "Your self-hatred really hurts me, and I want you to know that you aren't trash and a nobody. I care about you Komaeda and so does Nanami and Tsumiki."

"But the others-"

"I know, they glare at you whenever you have something to say and I'm sick of it. I want them to be your friend. You're my student, I'm your teacher, and I'm grateful for that. Kizakura might come back next semester, and if so, then I want him to see what you're doing to yourself. It's not right, you might do terrible things, but you're still human, a human that is going to graduate with your classmates, a human that's _never_ going to be lonely."

"You....really mean that?" Nagito asked, trying to fight off his tears.

"From the bottom of my heart, I do." Chisa smiled. "And it's okay to cry."

"You know..." Nagito said, while feeling tears coming out of his eyes. "I always thought I was a loser because of bad luck that I suffered throughout my life. When I was little, my dog was killed by a speeding car, my mother never said anything good about my appearance, my father thought of me as a ghost, they were both killed right in front of my eyes during a home invasion, I was kidnapped by a serial killer, but she wanted nothing to do with me because she thought I wasn't cute enough to be killed. A-and a lot of terrible stuff happened you know? And I _hate_ it." Nagito's voice cracked. "I would get the good, but I would always get the bad like it was thrown at my face. I'm..... _tired_ of it all!" Nagito broke down after saying all of that which also made Chisa cry too. She hugged him, allowing him to bury his face on her chest.

"I can't see you being expelled." Chisa said to Nagito. "I'm going to find a way to make you stay here."

________________________________________

The practical exams were officially over, class 77-B all passed with flying colors and were ready to celebrate, however there's been a change of plans, Chisa told them to that she has some errands to run, and may or may not be able to celebrate with them.

Inside Jin Kirigri's office, Chisa sat on the couch across from Jin and Koichi Kizakura, Great Gozu stood next to the double doors.

The three of them were discussing Nagito and his attempted method to cancel the exams.

"No one but the school knows about the incident." Koichi said. "The media were too interested on the exams."

"Not to mention we've had several students dropping out from the Main Course and two from the Reserve Course, which will probably happen again because of this." Jin said, though he was aware of what really happened to them.

"Yeah." Koichi nodded. "The students will probably think that they're unsafe, first a murder, and now a student bombing the school. I should buy a drink for Brosnan, Yates, and Sakakura for stopping Komaeda." Koichi looks at Chisa. "Speaking of Komaeda, what's the story on him?"

"Is there a detailed reason on why he wanted to bomb the school?" Jin asked with a serious expression.

"He just....he was worried about Nanami." Chisa said. "Something horrible happened to her."

_She wasn't killed which I was hoping for._ Jin thought. "Like what?"

"Someone broke into her home and almost killed her." Chisa told them.

"Is she alright?" Koichi asked, pretending to be concerned.

"She's hanging in there." Chisa said with a slight smile.

"Well that's good." Jin said, hiding his sarcasm. "Anyway, we need to determine Komaeda's punishment."

"The faculty and the students are testifying that he's the mastermind." Koichi said. "It would be hard for him to continue attending here while everyone starts to shun him, or worse bullying the guy."

Chisa started to grip her wrist.

Koichi continued talking. "People are calling for his expulsion."

"That might be a wise decision." Jin nodded. "The student has cause some erratic things here at Hope's Peak, which the next one might be worse than this."

"No!" Chisa exclaimed, making both Jin and Koichi slightly flinch. "I'm sorry! Please blame me! This is all because of my negligence!

"Ms. Yukizome, we know how much you care about your students." Jin said. "But the fact of the matter is that he attempted to blow up the gym and killing dozens of people in the process."

"I'm aware Mr. Kirigiri." Chisa said. "But Komaeda has suffered so much of bad luck in the past, I don't want him to live a lonely life...or worse....dying alone. His classmates hate him except Nanami and Tsumiki, all I want for him is to have friends and graduate with his class." Chisa looked at Jin with hopeful eyes. "I'm begging you to keep him here, there has to be another way."

Jin closed his eyes and sighed, he thought for a moment until he made his decision. "Nagito Komaeda will be suspended indefinitely, Kizakura you'll be put on probation, and Ms. Yukizome... **you'll be sent to the Reserve Course for the rest of the year.** Will that satisfy you enough Ms. Yukizome?"

"Yes sir." Chisa said slowly.

"Good." Jin nodded. "You may leave."

Chisa rose up and walked to the doors, Gozu opened the door for her, which Chisa gestured a thank you. Gozu then closed the door.

Koichi picked up Nagito's student enrollment sheet. "Luck is a terrifying thing."

"It sure is." Jin agreed.

Gozu walked up to them ."Are you sure suspending Komaeda is a wise choice?"

"I'm only suspending him to test him." Jin said to Gozu. "I want to see how long the boy will last out there. Number 1 will be aware of this."

"And if Number 1 doesn't approve?" Koichi asked.

"He trusts my judgment, he wants me to decide what I do here, as long as it doesn't solely damage his organization." Jin said. "If Komaeda's good luck charm keeps on saving him, then Number ? will control his luck and make him lose his life."

"Let's not forget about Number 5, he was killed thanks to that gamer." Gozu said. "The GREAT GOZU will give her my supreme German suplex!"

"No Gozu, that won't be necessary." Jin told him. "I need you alive."

"What about those two goofballs Number 11 and 12? They've been creative with their kills at times." Koichi said.

"I'll have a talk with them." Jin said. "But not right now." Jin rises up. "Right now, we just need to worry about The Kamukura Project. Number 1 is going to be proud of us when it's done."

________________________________________

Nagito carried his bag with him while he walked out of the campus.

Before he left, he looked at the Main Course building.

"Don't worry Hope's Peak." Nagito smiled. "I'll be back, and I'm sorry for what I've done. I embarrassed my own religion, and by the time I come back, I'll change my ways of doing things. Ms. Yukizome is right, what I did wasn't hope...it was despair."

Nagito walked across the sidewalk. "Who knows, I might make some new acquaintances during my adventure."

________________________________________

The next day came, school day for the Main Course while there was no school for the Reserve Course. Chisa walked towards her classroom, hoping that this last day of her teaching the class will be a happy day.

She opens the door and smiles. "Good morning everybody-" Her smile went away when she saw everyone's angry and worried looks.

Chisa walked and stood in front of the class. "So umm....you all heard the announcement?" She breathed.

The whole class got off their seats and went up to her.

"Come on teach!" Akane yelled. "Just who the hell think they are?!"

"What's this bullshit about you going to The Reserve Course?" Nekomaru asked.

"They're not going to give us some crummy substitute are they?" Ibuki asked.

"Did you hear about Komaeda getting suspended?" Ryota asked, while looking at Nagito's desk.

"H-he'll return eventually." Chisa said with a slight smile. "He was just...having an episode."

"Gee you think? That freak almost killed everyone at the gym, and the entire school heard his loud ass outburst thanks to that foreigner security guard." Hiyoko said.

"He saved our lives." Kazuichi said. "I didn't want to die young because of that dumbass."

Chisa shook her head and sighed. "The only reason he did that was because...." _Damn it! I can't tell them about Nanami! I have to lie to keep them knowing about what happened between her and that guy._

"Because what?" Sonia asked.

"It was because he was worried about all of you." Chisa told them.

"Did he wanted us to be in his weird religion?" Hiyoko asked.

"No!" Chisa snapped. "It wasn't because of that!"

The class stood there shocked, they were surprised to see her angry.

Chisa sighed and regain her composure. "I don't know why you guys except Nanami and Tsumiki hate him, but this guy is _not_ a bad person."

The class stood there silent while showing regret for making their teacher mad.

Chisa continued talking. "He suffered so much pain before he came here all because of his bad luck. His parents never cared about him, they both died in front of him, and he was almost killed by some deranged person. When he told me all about this, he broke down, and I almost did. He knows you guys don't care about him, and it hurts him, all he wants is friends. He hates himself because of his bad luck...I just...I don't want him to die or be lonely."

Chisa showed a sad expression in front of her students.

"She's right."

The class looked at the student who said that.

It was their class rep and the ultimate gamer. Chiaki Nanami.

"We don't know how long Komaeda will be suspended. When he comes through that door, were all going to give him a warm welcome."

Chisa smiled, looking happy to see her class rep siding with her. "Thank you Nanami. You're the best."

"You're welcome." Chiaki smiled and nodded. "We all need friends."

"B-b-but d-do you really need to go?" Mikan asked with a sad expression, she was about to cry.

Sonia started to cry, while Gundham comforted her, causing Kazuichi to fight off his tears. Chisa went up to Sonia and wiped off the tears with her tissue. "There's no need to cry." Chisa said to her. "Don't worry, I'm only going to be there until the school year ends." She looks at the rest of her class. "I'll never forget about you guys, your teacher will still be alive by the time I come back, so remember that. Don't lose hope, keep it in you." She looks at Chiaki." And Nanami?"

"Yes?"

"Protect everyone. Promise me."

"I promise Ms. Yukizome." Chiaki said. "I won't let you down."

"Thank you." Chisa smiled. "Thanks to all of you, for being my students."


	37. Chapter 37

Chisa told Bond, Felix, and Juzo about her teaching the Reserve Course for the rest of the year, she mentioned to them that she wanted to protect Nagito from getting expelled. The three of them were somewhat fine with it, but they didn't like her taking the blame and they didn't want to wait eight months for her to return to the Main Course. Chisa told them that they can still meet up and her new objective will be investigating the Reserve Course and find out what the school's dark secrets are.

________________________________________

Jin was inside his office along with Koichi and Gozu. Jin wanted Bond to arrive at his office to congratulate him on stopping Komaeda and the bomb. He did want Felix and Juzo to show up too but they were busy.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

"Let him in." Jin told Gozu.

Gozu nodded and opened the door, revealing Bond.

"You wanted to see me?" Bond asked Jin, walking inside his office.

"Yes." Jin nodded. "I want to say thank you for saving the school. Same goes for Sakakura and Yates."

"No problem." Bond said. "I didn't want this school to be renamed Despair's Peak Academy."

Jin chuckled. "Yeah, neither do I."

Koichi walks up to Bond. "Hello Brosnan, I'm Koichi Kizakura, homeroom teacher for Class 77-B."

"Was homeroom teacher. " Jin corrected him, giving him a stern look.

"Right." Koichi chuckled nervously. "I'm on probation."

"For?"

"Komaeda." Jin answered Bond. "Yukizome will be teaching the Reserve Course for a while, until the school year ends."

"I see." Bond nodded.

"And I want to have a drink with you." Koichi said.

"Do you guys have any Martinis?" Bond asked them.

"Oh hell yeah we do." Koichi grinned.

"Then I'll have that, shaken not stirred." Bond said.

"You got it." Jin nodded. "Koichi? The usual?"

"Yup." Koichi nodded.

Jin walked over to a large cabinet filled with alcoholic drinks.

"What's the usual?" Bond asked Koichi.

"Bourbon." Koichi answered. "My favorite."

"Gozu you want any?" Jin asked him.

"I'm fine thank you." Gozu said, he then looks at Bond. "Hello Mr. Bond, I'm Kenta Hirayama. But you call me the GREAT GOZU! Or Gozu, whatever you prefer."

"Nice to meet you Gozu." Bond said.

Jin walked up to Bond and Koichi and handed them their drinks. "He's a alumnus here, he was the Ultimate Wrestler."

"What changed?" Bond asked Gozu.

"I thought my life was going to be over." Gozu said. "During my wrestling career, I won lots of matches and was able to earn the title belt of being the world champion....until my nemesis arrived."

"What's their name?" Bond asked.

"Hawthorne Hyena." Gozu growled. "Because of him, my wrestling career was coming to an end, he was ruining everything, taking everything I've earned, my hard work was all gone...until Kirigiri met up with me. Two years ago, Kirigiri heard about what happened and had me become his bodyguard. He's also one of my fans too."

"Every match Gozu was in became the most entertaining." Jin said to them.

"I will never forget the crowd going wild when I arrive on the stage." Gozu said. "By the way Mr. Brosnan, I want to give my gratitude towards you for saving this school."

"Don't mention it." Bond said. "I'm hoping that kid will be given some satisfying discipline."

"Expulsion was what the school wanted, but Yukizome begged me to find another way to handle this. So for her, I put Komaeda on indefinite suspension." Jin explained.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Bond asked.

"His talent is luck, that's a talent too great to let go." Jin said.

"And it's a scary one." Koichi said. "Often gives me the heebe jeebes."

"How did you find out about Komaeda bombing the school and knowing where he was going to be?" Jin asked Bond.

"When he requested Yukizome about cancelling the exams, I can see the look on his face about wanting to forcefully cancel them." Bond said. "So, I decided to take matters into my own hands and spy on the kid." Bond didn't want to tell them about Yuto's involvement, since he doesn't trust anyone in this room. He would rather not put the kid at risk from getting killed

"Well great job." Jin said. "You were able to outsmart his luck."

"Glad to be at service." Bond said. "I'm glad Munakata mentioned me to you."

"I'm grateful for him hiring you and everyone else." Jin smiled. "I'm looking forward to his accomplishment on the overseas branch."

"Did you know that he hired a group of soldiers to protect the place?" Koichi asked Bond.

"Nope, didn't know." Bond lied, he knew.

"Munakata picked the right ones." Jin said. "He picked a private military company called Fenrir. They're known to be very reliable on the job."

"Were you ok with it when Munakata hired them?" Bond asked Jin.

"I was...skeptical." Jin said. "But Munakata told me that since the branch is in the middle of the ocean, he doesn't want unauthorized individuals coming towards the island and causing who knows what, so I was comfortable with the idea."

"Not to mention, they're good at protecting what's there and fighting against their enemies." Koichi said.

"From what I've heard, they have a child soldier in their organization." Gozu said.

"A child soldier?" Bond asked. "Who are they?"

"Someone with the name Mukuro Ikusaba, a female child soldier." Gozu answered.

_I remembered her._ Bond recalled, he encountered Mukuro at Bimini, they both traveled to Central America and worked together to take down a cartel leader named Franz Sanchez. He was highly impressed by her skills. He wondered how she was doing out in the battlefield right now.

"She's known to be the best soldier." Jin said. "We could've scouted her, but unfortunately, she's missing one requirement, and that's attending a normal high school."

"Is she at the overseas place?" Bond asked.

"No, if she was then I would've been told." Jin said. "I wished though, I would've scouted her myself as a special request."

The three of them finished their drinks. "Well that was great." Bond said. "I must be going, it was nice talking to you guys."

"Yeah, same here." Koichi smiled.

"Tell Sakakura and Yates that we said 'thank you'." Jin told Bond.

"Will do." Bond said. "See you guys later."

"And have a great summer break, we're already on our second semester." Jin said.

"Same to you, have a safe break." Bond said, Gozu opened the door for him and Bond walked out.

Bond _hated_ them. This was a _waste_ of time for him, and was so _happy_ that it was over. Bond was happy to learn that Munakata hired Fenrir to protect his own base of operations. He's hoping that this summer break flies by so he can continue his mission, he had thoughts about infiltrating Osato's company, but he didn't want to waste his time on that until he finds out if they're fully involved with the Kamukura Project.

Bond was hoping this mission ended sooner, however, he'll keep on continuing it until it's officially over.

________________________________________

School has now ended, summer break has now started. It's dark out now, Chisa stood in her living room inside her apartment with her pajamas. She was on the phone with Kyosuke.

"Hey Kyosuke, I got good news." Chisa told him. "I got transferred to the Reserve Course. So...yeah, this will make the investigation easier...I hope."

_"Despite being 'good news', you don't seem to be thrilled with it."_ Kyosuke remarked.

"It's just...I don't know...it's going to be different." Chisa walked towards the window, looking at the nighttime of Tokyo. "I did this to protect Komaeda, I'm hoping his suspension will be gone soon enough."

_"How are the other's taking it?"_ Kyosuke asked.

"For my classmates, some became upset and emotional." Chisa answered. "As for Bond, Leiter, and Juzo, they're fine with it."

_"I've been told by Juzo that you requested Bond to have Nanami live with him, after what happened in her own apartment."_ Kyosuke said.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Chisa asked nervously.

_"Of course not, it's a way to protect her from SPECTRE."_ Kyosuke said. _"Speaking of which, Kimura has been getting along pretty well with the people here. She's working at the medical facility."_

"That's great." Chisa smiled, she looked at the calendar near her. "Hey Kyosuke?"

_"Yes?"_

"Are you going to be busy for all of August?"

Kyosuke blushed. _"Um...actually yes, but I'm planning on having a week off and heading to Kyoto to visit my relatives. I'll be heading there on the 9th."_

"Oh...I see." Chisa said with a downcast look.

_"And I wonder if you and Juzo want to come."_

Chisa's downcast went away and her eyes slightly widening "Really? You want us to come?"

_"Of course, we haven't seen each for a while. But this can only happen if you guys aren't busy."_

"I would love to come, and I can tell Juzo to bring his childhood friend with us-"

_"Juzo has a childhood friend?"_ Kyosuke asked with a surprised look.

"Oh I forgot to tell you haha!" Chisa laughed. "Yeah he has a childhood friend, her name is Kanon, he never told us because she's personal, they're not in a romantic relationship...yet."

_"How did you too meet?"_

"At the Nezumi Amusement park where Juzo and I were hanging out with Bond, Leiter, Hinata, and Nanami. She's a really nice person too, often get's annoyed with Juzo's violent behavior."

Kyosuke chuckled. _"I see, well let's look forward to it."_

"Yeah...."

_"And Yukizome?"_

"Yeah Kyosuke?"

_"...Good luck out there...at the Reserve Course."_

"Thank you..."

_"And do your best."_

"I will." Chisa smiled, she looks at her clock. "I gotta go to bed, goodnight Kyosuke."

_"Goodnight to you too."_ Kyosuke said, hanging up.

Chisa hanged up and sighed, she continued to look outside, and went to her bedroom. "I'll do my best to investigate the Reserve Course."

________________________________________

**London, England**

Bill Tanner, MI6's chief of staff, walked through the hallways inside the MI6 headquarters. Just recently, he was given an update by Bond about his mission, Tanner was also keeping an eye out on Bond during the mission. Tanner finally came across M's double doors, ready to tell her the news about Bond's mission. After he knocked on the door, he heard M's voice, allowing him to come in.

"Good afternoon Tanner." M said to him. "You need something?"

"Bond sent me an update about his mission at Hope's Peak." Tanner said. "The school's connection to SPECTRE has been determined."

"Seriously? What about the headmaster?" M asked.

"Bond is going to look more into that when he has the chance." Tanner answered. "He wished this mission ended sooner. But that's not all, the school is performing an illegal experiment."

"What kind of experiment are we talking about?"

"The Hope Cultivation Plan, also known as The Kamukura Project. Name after it's founder. It's about getting a student from the Reserve Course and turning them into a super soldier for SPECTRE. The Ultimate SPECTRE."

M deeply sighed. "Christ....so we can confirm that the school is connected to those maniacs."

"And confirm that Kirigiri is connected to them as well." Tanner said.

"But we can't be so sure." M told him. "Who's running the experiment."

"The Steering Committee, led by a man name Fujio Tsuge. The four prominent members of the group all worked for one company before they came to Hope's Peak."

"What was the company's name?"

"Osato's Chemicals and Engineering. Bond is thinking about infiltrating it at some point."

"Contact 007 and have him infiltrate the Reserve Course, as well as the admin building."

"That's already being worked on. Ms. Chisa Yukizome got sent to the Reserve Course for taking a blame for some incident that occurred at the school." Tanner explained. "It's a long story."

"No need to bore me with that." M said.

"And a student from Hope's Peak named Chiaki Nanami is currently living with Bond." Tanner brought up.

"...What?" M asked, showing confusion and anger. "Why? Who the hell does he think he is? Bringing some underage girl to his home. I swear if that selfish sexual madman starts to have his way with her I'll-"

"It was Yukisome's idea." Tanner said, trying to calm down M. "Apparently someone tried to kill her, and it was a SPECTRE operative."

"Oh thank the queen, but I still _don't_ want him to make out with her, so tell him that or I'll _personally_ hurt him until he begs for mercy." M said.

"R-right, I'll let him know."

"Thank you."

"And that's still not all. So far, Bond has encountered five students who were members of SPECTRE. One of them is still alive and her name is Seiko Kimura."

"And why is that?"

"Bond did a rare thing by going soft on her, he viewed her as an innocent being, someone who was manipulated throughout her entire life. She's currently working with Munakata at the overseas branch.

"I hope Bond knows what he's doing." M said. "Normally I never see him go soft. Is that all?"

"Yes M." Tanner nodded. "The mission will resume at the beginning of September, currently summer break is happening right now."

"Alright Tanner thank you." M said. "Tell Bond to _not_ undress himself in front of that girl."

"I'll let him know." Tanner said.

"Thank you, you may leave."

Tanner nodded and left the office. After he left M thought about Bond, hoping everything will go well for the rest of the mission.


	38. Chapter 38

**September 2010**

Inside a large room at the SPECTRE headquarters, a Caucasian Russian male SPECTRE member who had short black hair and wearing a tuxedo, stood in front of a huge monitor screen that was displayed against the entire wall. His name is Tov Kronsteen. He was conversing with an associate.

"I want to congratulate you on getting scouted to Hope's Peak." Kronsteen said.

............

"You should be proud of it. You'll have full opportunity to become a very powerful individual, and with that it will be our advantage to the organization and Quantum."

............

"There will be. A young woman named Junko Enoshima got in contact with the organization to become a member of The SPECTRE 100, along with her sister who doesn't currently know."

............

"Yes her...Frankly I don't trust her. She can be a valuable asset here in SPECTRE, but her trust will be not given with open arms. Fenrir is and always will be our enemies."

............

"Enoshima's 'analytic ability' is something to be taken seriously, with that it could help us. She admires Number 1, and is looking forward to meeting him. If you're asking whether I trust her or not.... I _don't_ trust any newcomers who come here."

............

"Don't worry about Quantum. Beside, if the girls try anything against us, we're already going to be prepared. It doesn't matter what they're capable of."

............

"Goodbye." Kronsteen smiled, leaving the call. On the touchscreen in front of him, Kronsteen brought up images of two girls. The first girl had bleached blonde hair tied in two pigtails. The second girl had short black hair and freckles, her looks were similar to the first girl.

Their names are Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, the newcomers of the SPECTRE organization.

Behind Kronsteen, a sliding door opened, revealing a Caucasian Polish bald-headed middle age man with a scar across his right eye. He was wearing a tan colored Mao suit. He was holding a white cat while petting it.

Kronsteen turned around and saw who it was, it was Ernst Stavro Blofeld.

His eyes caught the pictures of Junko and Mukuro, he heard about them joining the organization, but not their background.

"I want to know more about those two." Blofeld said, while looking at the screen and petting his cat.

________________________________________

Today is the day, the first day of second semester, and the first day of Chisa Yukizome teaching the Reserve Course. Her gray Nissan Teana was parked on the Reserve Course parking lot, while sitting inside it, she stares at the building.

_My life as a Reserve Course teacher starts today._ She was not in her apron, she was wearing her blue suit, the same one she wore before she started teaching 77-B. Her purse sat on the passenger seat, she grabs it and exits out of the car. Walking through the parking lot, she finally came across the entrance of the Reserve Course.

"It's only going to be six months." Chisa said. "If things go well for me here, then it will fly by."

She formed a serious look on her face, a face full of confidence, a face where Chisa Yukizome the Ultimate Housekeeper is never going to back down and will be ready to face anything that comes towards her.

"Let's do this." She said to herself, walking towards doors of the Reserve Course.

________________________________________

Hajime sat at his desk inside his classroom, getting ready for the first day of second semester. The door opened revealing two teachers: Mr. Hirashima and Chisa Yukizome.

Hajime wasn't surprised to see her, Chiaki told him the news about what happened.

"Class." Mr. Hirashima said to his students. "May I have your attention please? Thank you. Everyone this is your new teacher for the rest of the year." He looked at Chisa. "Introduce yourself please."

"Thank you." Chisa bowed. "Hello everybody! My name is Chisa Yukizome and just like the teacher said, I'll be your new teacher for the rest of the year! Let's hope we all get along and do our best!"

"Good morning Ms. Yukizome." The class said in unison, welcoming their new teacher.

"Good luck Ms. Yukizome." Mr. Hirashima said to her.

"Thank you." Chisa nodded with a smile.

After Mr. Hirashima exited out of the classroom, Chisa started to teach. Before she got to that, many students asked her questions, to which she didn't mind.

"Are you from the Main Course?" A male student in the front of the class asked.

"I sure am! My title is Ultimate Housekeeper, I used to teach Class 77-B." Chisa said with a smile

"How did you get here? Did you get in trouble?" A female student next to the male student asked.

"Well..I'm only here because I wanted to protect a favorite student of mine from getting expelled from the Main Course. Sorry but I'm not in liberty to explain why."

A male student in the back rose his hand, catching Chisa's attention. "Yes one last question."

"Do the main course really don't attend class?" The male student asked.

"That is true. You see, in the Main Course, talent is the most important thing to focus on."

"So what does the teacher do if there's no students?" A female student in front of Chisa asked.

"Then the teacher can do whatever they want." Chisa answered, she then looked at the rest of the class. "If you have any more questions to ask, feel free to ask them sometime after class. Now let's begin!"

________________________________________

Before class ended, the students finished their assignment and started asking more questions to Chisa. Everyone liked her, she liked how outgoing she was, and they were glad they had her as a teacher. The bell rang and everyone got out of their seats, leaving the classroom.

"Remember to not forget about today's homework, see you tomorrow everyone!" Chisa said while smiling.

Hajime grabbed his things and went up to Chisa. "Hey."

"Oh hey Hinata." Chisa smiled. "Chiaki told you why I'm here huh?"

"Yeah she did." Hajime said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine..thanks for asking." Chisa answered. "Its just...I'm missed them that's all, and I was hoping that these next six months won't be the longest days of my life."

"According to Chiaki, you wanted to investigate the Reserve Course right?"

"Yes...that's true. But due to me being a regular teacher, I'm going to have a lot of stuff to do, and I might not be able to investigate."

"Then...maybe I can help?" Hajime suggested.

"I appreciate that, but I don't want you to get hurt." Chisa said.

"I know, I know. I don't want you getting stressed out."

"Oh I was already stressed out a long time ago while this investigation was going on." Chisa chuckled, she looked at the door that was opened and closed it, not wanting to attract people from listening in. "Has Bond or anyone told you anything about SPECTRE?"

"Yeah," Hajime nodded. "Bond, Leiter, and Chiaki told me some stuff about them. They're the largest and powerful crime syndicate in the world. And that they are involved in the Kamukura Project."

"I'm really, really glad you listened to us about our opinions, otherwise your life would've been over thanks to them." Chisa said. "Are you focusing on your potential talent?"

"I am actually." Hajime nodded. "I was able to shadow my uncle during his meetings with his patients, I was also reading books on psychology."

"That's great to know." Chisa smiled. "Because of that, I want you to not worry about your homework or any assignments in this class."

"Whoa hold on a second, I-I don't want to become a spoiled kid." Hajime said. "That won't be necessary."

"Oh nonsense!" Chisa said. "I want you to be in the Main Course in my class with my students."

"I don't know-"

"Don't doubt about it." Chisa said with a serious expression. Her smile came back. "I saw you getting along with everyone in class, and it put a smile on my face. I want to see that continuing on and see you graduating with them. And maybe....you and Nanami can have a family at some point."

Hajime blushed. "W-well...that's if we're still a couple. During school break I met her family."

"How were they towards you?" Chisa asked.

"They were really friendly." Hajime answered. "They were glad to see someone who has been standing by her side. They became worried about her after....you know."

"Yeah...I know..." Chisa said slowly. "I'm so glad that Bond agreed to have Nanami live with him."

"By the way, who's teaching your class?"

"Oh yeah, it's-"

________________________________________

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"I can't believe I'm teaching a high school class." Bond deadpanned, not wanting to do any of this.

He was now going to teach Class 77-B until the end of the month when Koichi gets out of probation.

Chisa wanted Bond to teach her students until Koichi's probation gets over, he flat out refused. Chisa threatened him by pulling out large knives, but Bond immediately smacked them away and put her in an arm lock position, telling her that the answer is still no. Then Chisa did her last resort: sad puppy eyes. Bond sighed and said "fine I'll do it" which made Chisa jump in joy.

Bond wore a gray suit. There he stood, the door to Chisa's classroom.

"Here goes nothing." Bond said, opening the door.

When he opened the door, all eyes stared at him.

"Hello." Bond greeted, while staring back at the class.

"Hello mister." Sonia greeted with a smile

"Who are you?" Hiyoko asked rudely.

"That's what I want to know too." Gundham growled. "Who are you mortal?"

"IBUKI WANT MS. YUKIZOME BACK!" Ibuki shouted.

"We all want her back!" Nekomaru said.

"I miss her!" Teruteru cried out.

"*Sniff* I-I wish she was still here." Mikan said while crying.

"They can't do this to us!" Akane yelled.

"Calm down everyone." Chiaki told the class. "Let's show some respect to our temporary teacher."

"Thank you." Bond bowed to Chiaki, he went to the chalkboard and wrote his name. "My name is Brosnan, Alex Brosnan. I'm that security guard who knocked out that hope boy from blowing up the school. I'm not here to teach you guys, I'm only here because Ms. Yukizome told me to keep an eye out on all of you, while she's at the Reserve Course."

Bond noticed Sonia raising her hand. "Yes?"

"What country are you from?" She asked.

"The United Kingdom." Bond answered.

"Is your kingdom planning on going to war against the animal kingdom?" Gundham asked.

"That depends, if the animal kingdom decides to provoke my kingdom by going to war then yes, we're going to kill all the animals who live in that kingdom." Bond said sarcastically.

Gundham rose up. "I do not tolerate people attacking my animal kingdom or Queen Nanami!"

"Then I suggest you, your animal kingdom, and Queen Nanami leave my kingdom alone unless you're desperate to see what hell looks like."

"YOU!"

"Tanaka! Calm down!" Sonia said, rising up to her seat and holding on to his arm.

"Mortal." Gundham growled.

Bond didn't even felt scared at all. _This guy reminds me of Baron Samedi._ Bond thought.

"Any more questions?" Bond asked the class.

"Are you an assassin at night?" Ibuki asked.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"W-well....it's just that you're really well dressed and Ibuki thinks you're scary." Ibuki nervously chuckled.

"I see."

"Are you friends with Yukizome? You look too old to be friends with someone like her." Hiyoko said. "I think you should find someone else who's the same age, otherwise it's embarrassing."

"Hiyoko don't be rude to him." Mahiru told her. _Please don't._

"I'm only aquatinted." Bond answered to her. "You should watch your tone to your elders."

"It was just a question." Hiyoko argued.

"A terrible question little lady." Bond told her. "If you value your life, you will treat me with manners."

"I'm not afraid of you." Hiyoko told him. "Don't mess with me."

"Oh I'm sorry...what I meant to say was, treat me with manners or I'll show you a _prime example_ of what happens when students choose to act like disrespectful brats." Bond walked up to Hiyoko desk, crouch down to it and looked at her face to face. "Let me give you a quick history lesson. Before the 1940s, teachers in Japan had full authority to beat their students up for disrespectful behavior. Despite being banned, corporal punishment in schools is still going on here. Now a student of mine named Hiyoko Saionji; and before everyone asks, Yukizome told me all about you guys; now back on topic, a student of mine named Hiyoko Saionji, has a thing for being discourteous to others without any care in the world. Should that happen, I'll hit you, hit you in the face, slam a ruler down your hands making you scream out of agony, or I'll kick you out of class by tossing you out the window." Bond formed a sadistic smile in front of Hiyoko, making her nervous. "Do you want something like that to happen to you?"

"N-no. No sir." Hiyoko said nervously, gaining cold sweat. "I'm very sorry for what I said."

"Now that's a good ultimate." Bond said, standing up. "Does any want to go through that painful experience?" He asked the class.

"No we're good!" Kazuichi said out loud, he got onto his knees started to bow. "All hail Mr. Brosnan! All hail Mr. Brosnan!"

"Sit down kid." Bond told him. "Now truthfully, I don't want to go physical with you guys. But if it has to be that way, then so be it."

The entire class gulped, except Gundham.

"Since the Main Course doesn't require students to attend class, we're just going to have normal days here without having to worry about lessons and homework." Bond said. "So I'll just stand here for now while you guys socialize. Just don't rough house or annoy me."

________________________________________

"HOW DARE HE SPEAKS ABOUT MY KINGDOM!!!" Gundham screamed out loud.

Class got over, Bond left, but the students didn't.

"Tanaka, I keep on telling you that the United Kingdom is a country." Sonia told Gundham, trying her best to calm him down.

"I wonder if all English people are assholes." Hiyoko said.

"We need to kick his ass!" Nekomaru suggested.

"I'm with ya!" Akane agreed.

"I agree with the queen of gymnastics and the manager of sports." Gundham said. "We need to declare war on him before he strikes the animal kingdom and abducts Queen Nanami."

"You guys." Chiaki said, trying to get their attention. "We should just deal with him, he looks really serious about what he says." _And trust me, you guys **don't** even want to mess with him._

"NO!" Gundham shouted. "Can't you see?! That behemoth is trying to form his dark human powers against us! We can't let him push our kingdom into the dark abyss of misery!"

"Not to mention that he threatened me." Hiyoko scowled. "No one does that and gets away with it."

"And he wanted to give us corporal punishment!" Kazuichi said. "He's a madman!"

"I'll sedate him when he arrives." Mikan said.

"Good idea." Hiyoko said. "He deserves some beating."

"This is not a good idea." Mahiru sighed.

"I agree." Ryota said. "All of you will get in trouble."

"Ibuki will make that old man deaf with my awesome rock n' roll!" Ibuki said.

"When he stops breathing, I'm going to eat him!" Teruteru said,

Everybody was now ignoring Chiaki, Mahiru, and Ryota. The three of them sighed, knowing that the whole class isn't going to listen to them.

________________________________________

Day two of James Bond babysitting Class-77 B.

Bond opened the door and walked in. "Good morning." he said to them.

Nobody said anything back to him and Bond noticed Mikan's empty seat.

"So it looks like Tsumiki won't be joining us today, or she's late for whatever reason." Bond said. "Whatever, today will be just like yesterday." Bond noticed the glares coming from the class, however Chiaki, Mahiru, and Ryota's expressions were different. Chiaki was playing her game while Ryota was working on his anime, Mahiru sat at her desk with a worried expression.

Bond anticipated on what was going to happen. Out of nowhere, Mikan ran towards Bond and attempted to tackle him. Due to Bond's reflexes, he smacked his fist towards her face, he grabs the sedate, grabs Mikan, and shoves the needle down her neck. When she lost consciousness, Bond dropped her on the floor and threw the sedate against the wall, causing it to break into pieces.

The class sat there with wide eyes, they couldn't believe what they just saw right in front of them.

Bond looked at them and said nothing. He took off his suit's jacket and placed it on the table in front of him. With fierce eyes, he did a bring it on gesture with his two hands.

Ibuki pulled out a gigantic radio and played a song. It was the guitar solo of Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd, blaring out from the speakers.

Not wanting to be involved; Chiaki, Mahiru, and Ryota grabbed all of their things and left the classroom.

Everyone got off their seats. Kazuichi was the first person to attack but failed to do so as he was just swinging his large wrench around, hoping he would hit Bond. Bond grabbed the wrench and smacked it across Kazuichi's face, knocking him out.

Sonia tried to do a cross punch at Bond, he dodges it and rams the wrench to Sonia's abdomen, she winces and gets hit in the head with the wrench, almost making her unconscious.

Nekomaru grabbed Bond's shoulders, keeping him restrained, he struggled to lose his grip. Akane went up to them and attempted to knock out Bond, only for her to get pushed away by Bond's feet, Bond does a backflip, setting himself free from Nekomaru. Nekomaru tries to strike him with his attacks, but Bond kept on dodging them until he was able to land his fist against Nekomaru's nose, the punch was so painful, Nekomaru's nose started to bleed. Bond grabbed a nearby desk and swung at Nekomaru, Bond then got on Nekomaru and started to headbutt him repeatedly. Bond gets off of Nekomaru and rams a punch to his knee, when Nekomaru got on his knees, Bond knocked out Nekomaru by punching him real hard in the face.

The fight was not over.

Hiyoko ran up to Bond with a flying kick, Bond grabs her ankle and throws her out the window.

Teruteru grabbed out his knives and attempted to stab Bond with them, Bond dodged all the swings and was able to grab a hold of Teruteru and kicks him in the groin. Teruteru yelps in pain and gets tossed across the classroom.

Akane did a butterfly kick but wasn't able to hit Bond, Bond did a roundhouse kick and sent Akane to a desk, breaking it into pieces.

Ibuki swung her guitar at Bond, but Bond grabbed a hold of it and hits her gut with the guitar, and swings it towards Ibuki's face, making her cry out in pain.

Sonia regains her conscious, but didn't last long as Bond grabbed a hold of her face and slams it against the table, knocking her out.

The last person was Gundham Tanaka, he stood there in a battle stance. He would've summoned his Four Dark Devas of Destruction, but he didn't want to sacrifice his beloved hamsters, this was a battle between him and Bond.

Gundham did a bunch of fast kicking and punching movements, Bond successfully dodged them all and landed his fist against Gundham's face, he took the punch like it was nothing and ran towards Bond, he grabs him and shoves him against the wall.

Bond got out of Gundham's grip by headbutting him, he grabs a chair swings it at Gundham, but he dodges it and uppercuts Bond. Bond lands the floor and quickly gets back up.

Bond dodges Gundham's next attack by body slamming him against the floor, Bond punches his face repeatedly until Gundham kicks Bond abdomen, Bond got himself back together and kicked Gundham in the face.

Gundham shoved his fist against Bond, but he dodges it as he grabs a hold of his arm and foot sweeps him. Bond grabs Gundham and throws him across the tables. Gundham got up like nothing happened and stood there.

Gundham did some sort of whispering and summoned a bear. The bear ran towards Bond and tried to eat him up, Bond jumped in the air and shoves his fingers towards his eyes, making the bear cry out in pain, Bond punched the bear's neck so hard, it had trouble breathing. Bond got out his tranquilizer gun and put the bear to sleep.

Gundham stood there shocked. "No...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He shouted.

"This is what happens when your friends from the zoo invade mankind." Bond said.

Gundham ran towards Bond while doing a battle cry, before he attacked, Bond did an epic uppercut by sending Gundham across the classroom, almost knocking him out.

And the battle was over and the music stopped playing.

Bond stood there for a moment with a smirk and walked to the front of the class. He grabs his suit's jacket and puts it back on. The door opened revealing a moaning Hiyoko, she limped her way towards her seat and sat down. Bond stood in front of the class and witnessed all the students moaning in pain and regaining their consciousness.

"That was fun." Bond said sarcastically. "Now everyone back to their seats and write an apology letter to me, otherwise all of you will be getting detention."

"Yes Mr. Brosnan." The class said in unison, trying their best to recover from the pain.

Chiaki, Mahiru, and Ryota walked up to the classroom and noticed it was partially destroyed.

"You three." Bond said to them. "You don't need to attend class today."

"Really?" Ryota asked.

"Really." Bond nodded.

"See ya." Ryota said, running down the halls while he was working on his anime.

"I'll stay." Chiaki said. "I'll make sure these guys apologize to you about their abnormal behavior."

"Thank you." Bond said.

"I'll stay too." Mahiru said. "I need to scold Hiyoko and Mikan for what they've done to you."

Bond gesture a thank you towards her. "Everyone but Nanami and Koizumi, no one leaves this room until I get a proper apology. Now get to work."

_This is going to be a long bloody hell month..._ Bond thought.


	39. Chapter 39

As the weeks went by, Chisa was able to gain information about the Reserve Course. It was mostly basic info, such as money going towards the new building, the overseas branch, as well as many renovations of the school. Nothing about SPECTRE. Of course, Chisa didn't believe about what she read. She did in fact, found information about The Kamukura Project; though in the file, it's called The Hope Cultivation Plan. Unlike what Kazuo saw when he found out about the project; the file didn't say anything about SPECTRE or Number 1. It was mostly about building a mascot for the school, making it the Ultimate Hope. She also found out about a student named Hayato Haruta, the boy who was kidnapped by SPECTRE and forced into the project. From what she read, it stated that he was expelled, it was never explained why.

Chisa knew that she'll need to gain access to the Hope's Peak administrative building to dig deeper. But to do that, she'll need a trustee ID.

________________________________________

Juzo leaned against a wall at the back of the Main Course building. He noticed Chisa walking towards him.

"Hey there stranger." Juzo smirked. "It's been a while."

"It sure has." Chisa smiled. "How's Bond treating my class?"

"Your students provoked a war against him." Juzo said. "And I missed all the fun, thankfully he won making those brats lose."

Chisa sighed. "All of them huh?"

"No, your class rep, and two other students wanted out."

"Well that's good to hear. Anyway, I need to ask you a favor."

"Let me hear it."

Chisa turn her head around, making sure no one would hear them. She started to whisper. "I need you to get me a ID from the trustees."

Juzo showed a surprised look. "W-what? Are you serious? That shit is like participating in a suicide mission. If I'm caught, I'll be fired. Or worse..."

"So you won't get me one?" Chisa asked, showing a slight bit of annoyance.

"Oh you'll get one, but I'm not doing it." Juzo told her. "I'll talk to Bond about this and see what he can do. If he's able to sneak into places without getting caught, then he should have no problem on getting trustee ID."

"I'm hoping he'll make it look like he wasn't there." Chisa said. "I don't want him killing people he sees."

"He might have to if it comes to that." Juzo told her. "He only kills people if they're considered a threat."

"Well I guess know what license to kill really means." Chisa said. "Anyway, I found out some info about the Kamukura Project."

"What kind? Anything about SPECTRE?"

"Nope, nothing about SPECTRE. According to a file I've read, it states that the money is going towards the new building, Kyosuke's overseas development, and some renovations in the school. For the project, it just says Hope Cultivation Plan, and explains that it's about developing a mascot for the school."

"So nothing about the money going to the project?"

"No...nothing." Chisa sighed. "So going to the admin building is my best bet. I really need that a trustee's ID"

"To make it less stressful and complicated, why not just send Bond to the admin building and have him get information?" Juzo suggested.

"I don't want him to lose his job." Chisa said. "Yes I know he's a professional secret agent, but that doesn't mean he never gets caught. If that were to happen, he might end up dead, he does have some sort of reputation. Have Bond get the ID and I'll do the rest."

"Alright, I'll talk to him when I see him." Juzo said. "And you know, when it comes to Munakata, you get serious." He smirked.

"Thanks for noticing." Chisa chuckled. "And one more thing, I've found about a student named Hayato Haruta. Apparently, he's was expelled from school but the reason was never given."

"Was he in Hinata's class?" Juzo asked.

"No, he wasn't. Looking at it made me concern about him."

"He might've been the person chosen for the project."

"Maybe."

"Chisa?"

"Yeah?"

Juzo cleared his throat. "I know you're a strong woman. I just hope to god that no one will see you sneaking around in the admin building. Something horrible could happen to you."

"I'm not afraid haha!" Chisa smiled and laughed.

Juzo sighed. "I know....I'll have Bond get you that ID."

"Thank you Juzo." Chisa smiled.

________________________________________

Nighttime was present, inside a dark room, a light above a man's head lit up. He was tied up to a chair, his mouth was gagged, and his eyes were forcefully open with duct tape.

He was a member of the Steering Commitee.

In front of him was a bald-headed African American, he wore a red suit, gray pants, and black shoes. He had aviator sunglasses on. On his entire right arm was a metal pincer claw.

Tee Hee Johnson is his name, a member of SPECTRE. Used to be the right hand man for Dr. Kananga until he was assassinated by Bond.

He walked towards the man while showing off a sadistic grin.

"Well look at you, now this is some sweet despair hehehehe." Tee Hee giggled.

He started to walk around the man in circles. "You know, it's a shame that you've been going against on what we're doing, I guess being a member of the Steering Committee wasn't worth it after all. If only you did your job and not tried to reveal secretive information about the Kamukura project, then this wouldn't be happening hehehehehe."

Tee Hee stopped walking and stood in front of him, raising up his metal claw. "Now I'm gonna shove a lot of despair down your gut and it's going to be _very painful_ for you, and to make the torture show more pleasurable, I'm going to play some good old tunes."

Tee Hee walked up to a table near him and pulled out a CD. He placed the CD inside the radio.

"This song is called Live and Let Die by Paul McCartney." Tee Hee smiled.

He pressed the play button and started to sing. While singing, he slowly walked towards the trustee. "When you were youuuung and your heaaaart. Was an open book."

"You used to saaaaay live and let live. You know you did, you know you did, you know you did. But if this ever changin' world in which we live in. Makes you give in and cry."

Tee Hee slowly moved his metal claw towards the trustee's left eye.

.  
.  
.

**"Say live and let die."**

Tee Hee pulled the trustee's eye out with his metal claw, blood was coming out, the trustee was violently shaking due to the pain, he was also screaming through his gag. Tee Hee laughed like a madman, and for fun he broke the man's nose with the metal claw. Tee Hee kept on laughing and decided to cut off the man's right ear off, causing it to heavily bleed. The trustee kept on shaking. Tee Hee ended his misery by jamming his claw into his heart and ripping it out.

It was the last thing the trustee saw before his life exited out of earth.

Outside, SPECTRE henchmen carried the corpse and placed it inside of a large plastic container of hydrofluoric acid, making the entire body dissolved.

Tee Hee watched it and giggled "Hehehehe"

________________________________________

"Do you have the card?" Chisa asked.

"Yes." Bond said, pulling out the card and handing it over to Chisa.

They were both sitting on a bench at the school's fountain.

"Thank you." Chisa said.

"No problem." Bond said. "And there's something important that you need to know right now."

"What is it?" Chisa asked.

"That card is going to become invalid by tomorrow morning." Bond answered. "So if you're not planning on doing your objective tonight, then it's me who has to do it."

"It's fine. I'm aware." Chisa said, while looking at the card.

"And here's an interesting thing I've heard: one of the trustees vanished."

"How?"

"Not sure. Sakakura told me and Felix the news. Security is going to be tight, so be careful"

"I will." Chisa smiled. "Going is my only choice. I'm risking my life for it."

"You're one hell of a brave woman." Bond remarked.

"I know." Chisa chuckled. "I want to be of use to Kyosuke. I'll do it for his ideals. No...scratch that, I don't care about that." With a smile, she looked at the partly cloudy sky. "I'll be honest, if this is the only way to help Kyosuke, then I am a-ok with it."

"You must've had a crush on him ever since you met him." Bond said.

"You got that right!" Chisa smiled. "I could die for Kyosuke!"

"Like taking a bullet for him?"

"Yup!"

"Wow...you're really selfless." Bond chuckled.

"I'm flattered." Chisa said, keeping her happy smile. "And...thanks for teaching my students."

"You're welcome." Bond said. "Nanami and I are working together to make the class keep their sanity." Bond got up from his seat. "Good luck on getting what you need."

Chisa rises up. "Thank you Mr. Bond. Hopefully I'll find what I'm looking for."

________________________________________

It was dark outside, Chisa was inside the admin building, sneaking her way through the halls, trying to find the trustee's office. While doing that, she noticed two flashlights moving around the walls, Chisa went against the wall next to her, she overheard them conversing with each other about some random topics. After they were gone, she continued on through.

Chisa was wearing a hat, as well as black flats. She still had her blue suit on.

She went up through the stairs until she found the floor she was looking for.

_Despite the fact that the trustee is missing, the security seems thin._ Chisa thought. _I don't know if I'm lucky or what, but I'm glad everything is going well so far._

Chisa kept on walking through the hall until she found the trustee's office.

"Found it." Chisa whispered while smiling. She pulled out the card. "This is the trustee's office." She swiped the card through the lock, with a beep, the door opened.

With a smirk, Chisa entered the room quietly and close the door.

Chisa walked through the office while observing it. The shelves were empty and boxes were stacked around the room. In front of her was a desktop computer. She took a seat and power on the computer, while grabbing a file next to her, which contained the computer's login information as well as the trustee's personal info.

"So this is the trustee that went missing." Chisa said quietly, browsing on the computer and looking the file next to her. "Keisuke Akiyama, a member of the steering committee. What's strange is that he suddenly vanished, I wonder why." A password window popped up on the screen. Chisa glanced at the two notes taped on the left side of the monitor.

The top one said

**"Curry Rice"**

"Is it that?" Chisa asked herself. "No way. Let's try it." She typed in curry rice and was granted access.

"Wow It worked." Chisa said. "Alright, let see what we can find."

Chisa went through files until she found what she was looking for.

She found it.

**"Kamukura Project Periodical Report"**

After clicking on it, she discovered a log of reports about the project. There were logs that came from 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, and 2010. She decided to read the ones that involved the project.

_**April 3rd, 2006** _

**Today is the first day of Kirigiri becoming headmaster and we The Steering Committee becoming the official members of the Board of Trustees. Within the next week, Kirigiri is expecting us to have the construction of the Reserve Course Building started. According to Mr. Tsuge, he stated that the students who enroll into the Reserve Course will randomly be chosen to participate into a project made by us. Name of project hasn't been determined yet. I asked Mr. Tsuge about it and he said to me that he wasn't allowed to reveal information about it.**

_**January 25th, 2007** _

**Kirigiri just announced to us about building a newer building for the Main Course due to the age of the old building. So two constructions will be going on at the same time. This will be expected to be done by 2010 or 2011. Two years left until the Reserve Course building opens up. Still no word about the school's project.**

_**November 14th, 2008** _

**Five months to go until the Reserve Course building officially opens. Kirigiri will reveal the name of the project by the time this school year ends. That is all.**

_**March 30th, 2009** _

**The Hope Cultivation Plan, also known as The Kamukura Project, is the name of the project. To be frank, it's pretty weird to name the project after the founder's name, but who am I to complain? Anyway, Kirigiri explained that this project will require money from the Reserve Course in order to fund the school, paying us, and paying SPECTRE. Money will go to Mr. Osato as well.**

_**July 15th, 2010** _

**So....about a week or so, Hajime Hinata was the first student selected, today he refused, it was his final decision. I told Mr. Tsuge on what we're going to do but he told me to not worry about it.**

_**July 16th, 2010** _

**We just got a new student and his name is Hayato Haruta. It was a ballsy plan, we had to kidnap him without anyone knowing. We were able to lie to the school about him being expelled. Thanks to Mr. Matsuda, Haruta's memories have been erased. We will now start the experiment.**

_That's it?_ Chisa asked herself. _Darn it. Well...At least I got information about how the Kamukura project was made. So the headmaster has some connection to SPECTRE and half of the money is going to them. Haruta was abducted by these goons sadly. I should keep on digging for more info, then contact Kyosuke about all of this. And find out where the experiment is taking place._

While going through a bunch of files, Chisa came across something.

It was a name of an organization.

That she heard of before.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**"SMERSH"**

_SMERSH? Why is that the name of this folder?_ Chisa asked herself.

Chisa clicked on it and read the file.

While reading it, the first thing she saw shocked her completely.

"No. Way." Chisa said slowly.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**"Izuru Kamukura the founder of Hope's Peak Academy, was one of the founders of SMERSH."**


	40. Chapter 40

SMERSH (Смерть Шпионам - Death to Spies in English) was a Soviet counterintelligence agency and criminal organization. It was formed in 1940 by corrupted General Grubozaboyschikov, commonly known as "G". G led SMERSH until his death in 1961.

SMERSH started off as an espionage group, gathering information and killing off non-Soviet spies and anyone who committed treachery. After World War II, they went in the shadows until G's passing in 1961. Two years later, SMERSH turned itself into a criminal organization, making terrorism their main focus. Because of this, SMERSH has been considered to be the precursor of SPECTRE.

On June, 6 1983, SMERSH disbanded due to high exposure from the United States and British Forces. Making the SMERSH members committing suicide and surrendering to the authorities. Some went into hiding and were able to keep themselves from getting arrested. In 1987, another organization who had taken influences from SMERSH was formed.

And its name was SPECTRE. They were able to get in contact with former SMERSH operatives and became the members of the organization

Izuru Kamukura became one of the founders of SMERSH, six years after he founded Hope's Peak Academy. He used the school as a front and wanted to gain power. Izuru became headmaster until 1973 due to sickness, he immediately contacted SMERSH and told them about his resignation. SMERSH operatives were able to get him out of the public and placed him into hiding. Izuru died on December 20th, 1974.

However, no one knows this. The public has only been aware that Izuru mysteriously disappeared after he left Hope's Peak Academy and was presumed dead on that same year when investigators failed to find out what happened to him.

Besides SPECTRE, not a single soul except Chisa Yukizome who is know looking at the computer's screen, knows that the founder of Hope's Peak was a criminal and member of SMERSH.

While reading, she found out that there is a secret underground facility underneath the school which was made around the same time Hope's Peak was built. After Izuru left, no one has been in there for thirty eight years.

_So this school was made for SMERSH._ Chisa thought. _And this 'secret underground facility' is in the campus somewhere._

Unfortunately, Chisa couldn't find out on how to access the facility, none of it is explained in the file she was reading. She wanted to contact Kyosuke right now, but first she needed to keep on searching more information about the Kamukura Project.

She kept on searching until she found what she was looking for.

"Perfect." Chisa said. She then started to read it. "A project that involves combat, endurance, strength, agility, and instincts. Creating a super soldier for SPECTRE. The Ultimate SPECTRE. A super soldier who will become the most prominent member of the organization. The selected patient will have their original memories erased and have them transform into newer memories, making them believe that they've been raised in SPECTRE and know who everyone is. This project will be regarded as the greatest advantage for SPECTRE, to rule the world and later on creating chemicals to create more super soldiers, and turn the SPECTRE soldiers into _murderous_ sharpshooters, as well as cloning them. By the time when the Kamukura Project has been accomplished, it will be sent to Number 1."

Chisa rose up from her seat, her eyes widen, showing off tense expression. "A human experimentation! A super soldier! World domination!" Chisa regained her composure, trying to calm herself down after reading what she just read.

"I gotta get out of here." Chisa said. "Tell Kyosuke about what I just read."

________________________________________

Inside her apartment, Chisa laid on the couch, waiting for Kyosuke to answer her call.

_"Speaking."_ Kyosuke said.

"You wouldn't believe what I just found out." Chisa said.

_"I'm listening."_

"The first thing I should tell you, is about the founder Izuru Kamukura. Kyosuke.....he was a criminal."

Kyosuke flinched at that. _"...What?"_

"That's what I said too. He was a criminal and one of the founders of that Soviet counterintelligence group you told me about."

_"SMERSH."_

"Yup, the school was made for that organization. He wanted power. Apparently, there's a secret underground facility somewhere in the campus."

_"A SMERSH facility. So Kamukura made the school as a front. Using it for SMERSH operations. Anything else?"_

"Izuru passed away on December 20th, 1974. He didn't disappear like the public was saying, he went into hiding with the help from the members of SMERSH."

_"Does SPECTRE have any awareness of that underground facility?"_

"No one has been in there for the last thirty eight years. But who knows? Someone is probably already there as we speak."

_"This is absolute madness. To think Hope's Peak Academy was to bring hope to the world was a damn lie. Not a single person beside us and SPECTRE are aware of this."_

"Thankfully SMERSH is not around anymore."

" _Yes, I'm aware of that, and that's good to hear. I would like to change the topic if you don't mind. Any additional info about the Kamukura Project?"_

"Half the money that the Reserve Course students are paying are going to SPECTRE. Not only that, once this experiment is finished, SPECTRE is going to think about using chemicals to create more super soldiers as well as cloning them."

Kyosuke took a deep breath and tried to keep himself from having a panic attack. _"Ok....anything else?"_

"I've noticed Kirigiri has been mention many times in the logs I've read. I'm starting to think he's a member of SPECTRE."

_"So do I...damn. What is this deranged man trying to do? Create a deus ex machina?"_

"Deus what?"

_"A clockwork god. A super soldier trying to help the organization by taking over the world and running this planet into dictatorship. I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to make an experiment that involves Blofeld becoming immortal."_

"What do we do Kyosuke?"

_"Is there any indication that the info has leaked?"_

"I think we're fine on that front. If the public finds out that this school was made by a founder of SMERSH, and that the school is performing an illegal experimentation for a terrorist group, then there's zero way for Hope's Peak to get away with it."

_"The public worrying about it, wouldn't be the worst."_

"Huh?"

_"If this monster and SPECTRE becomes unbeatable, **then hope will transform into despair.** It will become inevitable. I'm coming over there by tomorrow, we need to meet somewhere that's not in the school. Trust no one, but Juzo, Bond, Leiter, Hinata, Nanami, and Kamishiro."_

"Kamishiro? Why him? I thought you didn't want him involved."

_"He helped on spying Komaeda. Thanks to that, the school is still in one piece. He's going to be involved in this investigation, but only if his presence is required. From now on, I forbid you and everyone else to say Kamukura's name. Refer to him as the founder."_

"Got it."

_"And one more thing....get a good night sleep, and be careful out there tomorrow. I'm hoping no one saw you coming in or out."_

"Yeah....I hope not. Goodbye Kyosuke."

_"Goodbye Chisa."_

________________________________________

It was now morning, Chisa got dressed in her suit and exited out of the apartment. She walked through the parking lot and got inside her Nissan. She started the car and drove away.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And then a black TVR Cerbera tailed her. It had black tinted windows all over, making the driver unidentifiable.

On the streets, Chisa was casually driving. She was unaware of the TVR tailing behind her. While seeing a red light coming into view, she placed her foot on the brakes. The TVR stopped but wasn't behind her, the car pulled over.

Chisa looked at her rearview mirror and noticed the car, she knew what was up. She noticed the car when she walked through the parking lot, thinking it belonged to someone in the apartments, but now that was out of the question.

Chisa's hands gripped the steering wheel, when the light turned green, she slammed her foot on the accelerator, making her car launch into speed. The TVR accelerated, and went into action.

Since the TVR Cerbera is a sports car, it was not going to have any problems on catching up with Chisa. Her car is a casual sedan, not a sports sedan.

Chisa dodged all the traffic, the TVR did the same thing. She pressed her foot harder on the gas to increase more speed, but unfortunately it was not enough to lose the TVR. The TVR caught up to her and rammed the back bumper, making Chisa's body to jolt forward.

Chisa turned left through the streets, she then outsmarted the TVR by turning her car around. The TVR hit the brakes. Chisa floored it and sped through the streets. The TVR did a J turn, chasing Chisa once more.

In front of Chisa was another car coming through the intersection, making her to slam on the brakes with both of her feet. She successfully avoided the car and slammed on the gas, but the TVR caught up to her and slammed itself onto Chisa's car, making her jolt even more.

The TVR suffered minor damage, the car was modified to become more strong. The back of Chisa's car showed moderate damage thanks to the hit. Chisa was able to escape by slamming on the gas again.

She started to pant, she knew why this car chase was happening.

_Someone must've seen me last night!_ Chisa thought.

While she was thinking, she saw the TVR going into a different direction. She didn't know whether they were giving up or forming a strategy.

She didn't want to drive safely anymore, she kept on speeding through the streets, hoping she can make it to Hope's Peak in one piece.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

But nope.

Through the intersection with great timing, the TVR slammed into the driver's side of Chisa's car. The crash was so violent, Chisa's car windows shattered, causing a huge dent on the left side of the car. The TVR did show damage, but was still operating just fine.

The TVR got out of there and sped through the streets escaping.

Inside the Nissan showed a bloody face Chisa, who was now unconscious. Her head was laying on the steering wheel.

And she wasn't waking up.


	41. Chapter 41

**FLASHBACK**  
**Six Months Ago**

It was sunny outside. Kyosuke, Juzo, and Chisa, stood outside of the Main Course building wearing their school uniforms. They were holding their diplomas, they just graduated. The three of them stood outside of the Main Course building with a smile on their face.

"What's the matter?" Juzo asked them. "Is saying goodbye that hard for you to do?"

Chisa chuckled. "To be honest, it does make me a little lonely, thinking we are all graduating."

"Well....that's a pretty strange way to see it like that." Juzo said. "It's not like we're going to stop talking to each other or anything"

"With the skills you have, you could work anywhere you want." Kyosuke stated. "The future belongs to us."

Juzo chuckled. "I'm already the World champion. And you know, being with you guys is fun than anything else."

"Yeah, Kyosuke always makes a decision and follows it without any thought." Chisa smiled. "You'll need us around you know?"

"Thank you." Kyosuke smiled. "Hope's Peak will need a huge improvement in its management. There are some bad rumors about the school, including some project that Kirigiri mentioned to me before. The school still has respect for its existence, and I want it to keep it that way. I'm going to establish an overseas branch for the school, when it succeeds, then I'll take the power of the school. I've started the idea months ago." He looks at Juzo. "And Juzo, the current head of security is leaving, take over his position."

"Oh hell yeah." Juzo smiled, colliding his fist to his hand. "It will be a piece of cake."

Kyosuke smiled and nodded, he then looks at Chisa. "And Chisa, I have a position for you as well. You'll be a teacher to forge contacts and relationships."

"Ok!" Chisa smiled, feeling excitement.

"And that's not all." Kyosuke said. "I got in contact with MI6 and the CIA. Their best agents are going to help us on what this school is hiding to the public. They'll be working with you Juzo."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Juzo smiled.

"I just hope they don't become meanies " Chisa said.

"They won't." Kyosuke said. "Their names are James Bond 007 and Felix Leiter. They're heroes, they will help us make the world a better place. A place filled with hope. And from this school, we'll make a difference to the world."

"Whoa easy there buddy, don't wanna get too confident." Juzo said while chuckling.

"It's reality." Kyosuke smiled. "With the both of you standing by my side, I'm sure of it. I have a vision. A plan. Our plan."

Chisa smiled. "Then let's make it work!" She grabbed out a camera and a tripod. "Come on you guys, let's take a picture of us."

"Uhh, no thanks." Juzo said.

Chisa ignored him and already set up the camera. "We're taking a picture."

"Let's do it." Kyosuke said with a smile.

"*sigh* Alright." Juzo said.

Chisa grabbed their hands. "Let's all say cheese." They all get in front of the camera and the camera flashes.

Chisa looked at the picture and smiled. "I'll never forget this."

"Neither will I." Kyosuke smiled.

"I don't think I will either." Juzo smiled.

"Come on you guys!" Chisa said. "Let's go have some fun!"

"Yeah, let's." Kyosuke said, as the three of them started their adventure into the world of hope.

________________________________________

**Present Day**

Kyosuke sat inside his limo, working on his overseas paperwork. His phone vibrated and answered it.

"Hello?" Kyosuke said.

_"Kyosuke? It's Juzo. There's.....there's something you need to know.."_

"If it's about Kamu- the founder, don't bother I already know-"

_"It's not about that." Juzo told Kyosuke. "It's a lot worse than that."_

"What is it?" Kyosuke said, not liking where this is going.

_"Kyosuke....Chisa is in the hospital."_

________________________________________

_**Ding!** _

The sound came from the elevator opening, revealing Kyosuke Munakata with a serious look on his face. Juzo told him about what happened to Chisa this morning. It frightened him, knowing that his crush and best friend was now laying on a hospital bed. While walking through the halls of Tokyo General Hospital, he finally came across Chisa's room. He knocks on it and hears Juzo's voice, telling to come in.

Kyosuke opens the door and see's Juzo sitting next to Chisa's bed. He looked at her, noticing a bandage around Chisa's head and a ventilator on her mouth, she wasn't awake, and Juzo doesn't know when she's going to open her eyes up. Juzo told Kyosuke how this happened, but there was one thing Kyosuke wanted to know the most.

"What's the update on her condition?" Kyosuke asked Juzo.

"The collision was severe, and it caused some injury to her brain." Juzo said.

"So that means....that she's going to be in a coma...."

"Yeah..."

Kyosuke took a deep breath and trying his best to get his head wrapped around this. "Do the other's know?"

"They do, Bond, Leiter, and Nanami are coming over. Hinata can't make it because of class."

"Ok..."

Juzo stood up. "Why don't you sit down for a bit. I'll leave you alone with her for a while if you want me to."

"Yeah I....I need to talk to her. I know she won't hear me, but there's stuff I want to say."

Juzo nodded. "Alright, I'll be outside in the halls."

Kyosuke nodded and Juzo left him alone. Kyosuke sat at the seat next to the bed, he looked at Chisa for a few seconds and grabs her hand.

"Hi Chisa." Kyosuke said. "It's Kyosuke. Juzo and I are here and we heard about what happened. Bond, Leiter, and Nanami are on their way here, Hinata would've shown up if he was in the Main Course. I haven't told Juzo about what you discovered last night, but right now that doesn't matter. What matters is you. I want you to know that you are a very special person to me and always will. I'll never forget the first day I met you along with Juzo, you guys mean everything to me. Even know you can't hear me, I need you to listen to me; You're in bad shape, and I want you to pull this through. Do it for me, do for it Juzo, do it for your students." Kyosuke started to feel some tears. "You're going to survive this. I'm going to help you pull through this. Because I love you. If you die right here, right now, right in front of me, then I'm going to have an emotional breakdown. I cannot lose someone like you. You're my hope. You gave me hope. You gave your students hope. So fight this.... _please_. I don't want Bond or someone to tell your students that you died in a car accident."

Kyosuke wiped himself from his tears. "Don't make me fall into despair."

________________________________________

**Moments ago**

Bond's class started and everyone was socializing with each other. The students got used to Bond, and they all properly apologized to him about what happened weeks ago. Bond's phone vibrated, he looked at the caller ID and saw Juzo's name on it. He walked out of the class and answered the phone.

"Yeah?" Bond said.

_"Hey...I got some bad news."_ Juzo said.

"What's wrong?" Bond asked.

_"It's Chisa, she's in the hospital and I'm on my way there right now."_

"Felix and I are coming over there right now."

_"Bring Nanami with you guys, she should know about this. Since Hinata has class, don't worry about him. He will know though."_

"What about her classmates?"

_"They should know too, but right now let's not mentioned it to them."_

"Alright, I'll see you there."

_"Ok, see you there."_

After Bond hanged up, he went into the class and walked towards Chiaki who was playing her game.

"Hey." Bond whispered to her. "I need to talk to you and bring your stuff with you."

"What is it?" Chiaki asked, pausing her game.

"I'll tell you when we leave." Bond said. "I'm cancelling class today."

Bond walked to the front of the class. "Class!" Bond said to them, gaining their attention. "Class will be cancelled today, you're all free to do what you want."

"Is there a reason?" Sonia asked.

"It's a nice day outside and I thought it would be the best of all of you to go and have some fun instead of staying in here. In case you're wondering, Nanami has some important events to attend to and wants my help on getting there herself. So we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright!" Ibuki said. "Time to have some fun with my music!"

"I can continue on making my rocket ship!" Kazuichi said.

"Nidai and I will continue on some intense exercise!" Akane said.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Brosnan!" Sonia smiled.

"Yeah see you guys later." Bond said, exciting out of the classroom.

Bond texted Felix and told him about the situation regarding Chisa being in the hospital. Felix told Bond that he'll be at his car.

Bond and Chiaki walked side by side in the halls.

"So what's going on?" Chiaki asked. "Is everything ok?"

"No....not really." Bond answered. "Chisa is in the hospital."

Chiaki became flustered. "W-what? How?"

"I'm not sure, but we're going to find out. Hinata can't come because of class."

"That's alright. I'll let him know after school."  
________________________________________

Juzo sat on the chair inside the halls in front of Chisa's room. He heard footsteps coming towards him and saw Bond, Felix, and Chiaki walking to him.

Juzo gets up. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sakakura." Bond said.

"How's Munakata doing so far?" Felix asked.

"He's trying to hang in there and so am I." Juzo said. "Let's go in and see how's he's doing right now."

Juzo opened the door slowly and saw Kyosuke sitting on the chair still. "Hey Kyosuke?" Juzo said, but Kyosuke didn't look at him, he was still looking at Chisa. "Bond, Leiter, and Nanami are here." Juzo still didn't get a response. "Um...Kyosuke-"

"I hear you." Kyosuke said, he gets up from his seat. "I'm glad you guys are here."

"She's going to be ok right?" Chiaki asked, as she closes the door.

"She's in a coma." Kyosuke said.

"How did all of this happened?" Felix asked.

"From what I've gathered, witnesses say that a black sports car was attempting a hit and run on her. People are speculating it as a Yakuza activity." Juzo explained.

"Yakuza...the Kuzuryus." Bond said.

"You think it's them?" Chiaki asked.

"It had to of been." Bond said. "They're connected to SPECTRE, why would a Yakuza gang go after someone who hasn't provoked them?"

"But you killed their son and his bodyguard two months ago." Kyosuke said. "Why would they wait this long to do this to us?"

"Them waiting was intentional." Bond told him. "They wanted us to think that they weren't going to get revenge on us."

"That's smart of them to do that." Felix said. "What kind of car was it? Did they recognize it?" He asked Juzo.

"All I got was 'TVR'." Juzo said. "I think the name of the car is Cerbera."

"The TVR Cerbera, it's a sport's car and I've seen it before." Bond said.

"I've seen it too, but in racing games." Chiaki said.

"So then we can speculate that the Kuzuryu gang went after her because of what happened to their son." Kyosuke said. "Bond, find out if that's true."

"Will do." Bond nodded.

"What I'm going to do is that I'm going to have Chisa be transferred over to the overseas areas." Kyosuke said. "My facility has a medical area, she can have the proper care there. I'm also going to have Kimura work on an antidote."

"An antidote?" Chiaki asked.

"That's right." Kyosuke nodded. "Kimura can create cures for people, with her help, I'm sure she'll be able to create a cure for Chisa. Making her become stable after she wakes up, makes the whole brain damage, and being disabled avoidable. I won't get my hopes up too high, if this doesn't work....then we'll need to move forward."

"Let's hope it works." Juzo said.

"I'm going to talk to the staff here and see if it's possible for me to have her transfer to my base of operations." Kyosuke said. "But first I'll need the family's consent."

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

"Come in." Kyosuke said,

The door opened and revealed two adults and one young girl. The male adult had short orange hair, wearing a dark green shirt, black pants, and white shoes. The female adult had long light brown hair, she was wearing a tan colored blouse, black capris, and white flats. The young girl had light brown hair too tied to a ponytail, she was in a blue school uniform, black high knee socks, and black loafers.

It was Chisa's family.

Her father Kakeru Yukizome. Her mother Yukari Yukizome. And her young sister Kazue Yukizome.

"You must be Chisa's family." Kyosuke pointed out.

"We are!" Yukari said with a smile. "I'm her mother Yukari!"

"I'm her father Kakeru!" He said with a smile

"And I'm her young adorable little sister Kazue!" She said with a smile.

And together they said. "We're the Yukizomes!"

So this is how she got her cheerful genes from. Juzo thought.

"Do you have any updates on her current condition?" Yukari asked.

"She's in a coma." Kyosuke told her.

"Coma......COMA!!!" Kazue yelled, walking towards Chisa's bed. "No! She can't be! She can't be in the world of coma hell, we need to bring her back to us, we can't let the devils from the coma society take her soul away from us! I'll use my little sis abilities to fix this madness! The little sister of the supernatural will win!"

"Um..." Juzo tried to say something be couldn't comprehend.

"She has chuunibyou." Kakeru told them. "Just like me when I was a teen!"

"Chuunibyou?" Bond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Yukari smiled. "Middle School Second Year Syndrome. They act like mature know-it-alls, or thinking they have superpowers."

"Chisa used to have that too but went away when she entered high school." Kakeru said.

"My husband and I would always work long shifts, Chisa would always take care of the house while we're gone, that's how she became the Ultimate Housekeeper." Yukari explained.

"Which one of you is Kyosuke Munakata and Juzo Sakakura?" Kakeru asked.

"I'm Kyosuke Munakata." He said,

"I'm Juzo Sakakura." He said,

"Chisa told us about you guys." Yukari said, she looks at Juzo. "She mentioned that you were a delinquent and a big meanie."

_Of course._ Juzo thought.

"And she mentioned that you were serious and scary and looked like someone who would rule the entire world one day." Yukari said to Kyosuke.

Kyosuke chuckled. "I see."

"And here you are! Making sure our daughter is safe. We're glad to see that!" Kakeru said.

"What about you three? Are you her friends too?" Yukari asked Bond, Felix, and Chiaki.

"We're just acquaintances. I'm Alex Brosnan." Bond said.

"Same. I'm Michael Yates." Felix said.

"And I'm Chiaki Nanami, her student and class representative." Chiaki said.

"Oh yeah that's right, she's teaching at Hope's Peak now." Yukari said.

"I wish I was at Hope's Peak too." Kazue muttered. "Make those people realize that chuunibyou is a talent."

"We're so happy to see you guys still have contact with her." Kakeru said.

"Yeah, we're glad too." Kyosuke said. "And I like to make a request."

"Oh sure! What is it?" Yukari asked,

"My team and I are working on an overseas branch for Hope's Peak Academy. My base of operations have a medical facility and I'm asking if it's ok for you guys to allow me to transfer Chisa to that place for medical care."

"Anything for her friend!" Kakeru said.

"Of course!" Yukari said.

"Sure." Kazue said.

"Great." Kyosuke smiled. "I have a colleague who is a Hope's Peak former student with the title Ultimate Pharmacist, and I'm going to see if I can create a cure for your daughter."

"A cure? You mean like having her wake up without any health problems?" Yukari asked.

"Precisely." Kyosuke nodded. "But don't get your hopes up though, I don't know if this will work, but I'm going to try it anyway, for her, myself and Juzo, and your family."

"Thank you!" Both Kakeru and Yukari said, hugging Kyosuke. "Help our daughter!"

They both let go of him and Kazue grabs Kyosuke and shoves him close up to her face with a glare. "This better work." She growled. "If my supreme big sister dies thanks to your foolishness, you'll become a victim of hunting season. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Kyosuke said, not feeling scared. "Now please let go of me."

Kazue let's go of Kyosuke.

"We're going to leave right now." Kyosuke said to Chisa's family. "I want you guys to look after your daughter while I make some arrangements."

"We'll do that." Kakeru said. "And thank you for everything, all of you."

"No problem" Kyosuke said.

________________________________________

Kyosuke, Juzo, Bond, Felix, and Chiaki were all at the lobby, discussing what Chisa read about last night regarding SMERSH and the Kamukura Project.

Thankfully, there were away from everyone else, not wanting anyone to hear what they're saying.

"The school was opened for that organization." Kyosuke said to them. "Mr. Bond, are MI6 aware of the founder's involvement with SMERSH?"

"No, they don't." Bond answered. "However, we do have a Japanese male in our files, his name was Kaito Asakura, he died on July 6, 1973."

"The same year when Kamu- I mean the founder stopped being headmaster." Juzo said. "The public said that he died on that same year."

"Could Asakura and Kamukura be the same person?" Felix asked.

"It could be." Chiaki said. "It would be a way for him to hide his connection to SMERSH."

"Mr. Bond, does MI6 have a photo of Asakura?" Kyosuke said.

"We don't, all we got is a generic placeholder of the person." Bond said. "I could contact them and see if it is, I can't say we'll a get a photo, but we could get personal information about him."

"That's fine." Kyosuke nodded. "We just need something to confirm that the founder is this Asakura guy."

"Anything about the project?" Chiaki asked.

"Same thing that we heard, creating a super soldier for SPECTRE." Kyosuke answered. "But there's more, the money from the Reserve Course are going to the organization, as well as the Steering Committee and the school. And.....they're going to use chemicals to develop more super soldiers and plan on cloning their own soldiers."

"Clones?" Juzo asked, showing a shocked expression.

"Correct." Kyosuke nodded. "And apparently, there's a secret facility underneath the school somewhere, we don't have info about how to get there. It was made during old building's construction and no one has been in there for the last thirty-eight years."

"Jesus Christ..." Juzo mumbled.

"So Hope's Peak has no hope." Chiaki said while being nervous.

"Despair's Peak Academy written all over the place." Bond said.

"What about Kirigiri?" Felix asked Kyosuke.

"He's been mentioned in these logs that Chisa read from a disappeared trustee, nothing was said about him being connected to SPECTRE." Kyosuke explained. "But....I'm starting to think he is."

"So what are we going to do now?" Juzo asked Kyosuke.

"Here's what's going to happen, we're going to hold off the investigation for awhile." Kyosuke said. "Only investigate something that looks distrustful."

"Should I tell my classmates about what happened to Ms. Yukizome?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, they deserve to know. But you can't mention the investigation to them." Kyosuke answered.

"I'll hunt down the Kuzuryu gang and see if they were responsible for this." Bond said. "And find out if about Asakura and the founder."

"Thank you." Kyosuke said. "Make those bastards pay."

"Call us when transport is complete." Juzo said to Kyosuke.

"I will, I'll call you guys when it's all done." Kyosuke said. "You guys can go, I'll stay here and work on the arrangement."

"Alright, see ya later man." Juzo said.

Juzo, Bond, Felix, and Chiaki all entered the elevator and left the hospital.


	42. Chapter 42

Kyosuke successfully persuaded the hospital to make arrangements of transferring Chisa to his medical facility in his overseas island.

The sky above the ocean was orange. Kyosuke was riding in a Boeing CH-47 Chinook helicopter across the ocean with several soldiers, who were armed with M4A1 Carbines. They were Fenrir soldiers, they were wearing tactical gray camouflage military outfits, on their outfits contained the Fenrir insignia: a wolf and a hexagon style shape. In front of them was a medical pod with Chisa inside. Four helicopters armed with weapons were escorting the Chinook to the island.

They finally arrived, the Chinook landed on the helipad. The Fenrir soldiers took control of the pod and carefully rolled it out of the helicopter. Kyosuke ordered them to take the pod to the medical facility and contact Seiko to meet with him.

________________________________________

Seiko walked across the halls in the medical facility. She was wearing a dark colored jacket, a white dress shirt, a black miniskirt, black stockings, and dark purple Mary Janes. She heard the news about Chisa's car accident, she was told by Fenrir's captain to meet with Kyosuke at Chisa's room. She's going to do whatever it takes to save Chisa's life, she loves saving people, including animals.

She arrived at the door and knocked on it, she heard Kyosuke's voice telling her to come in. She opens the door and sees Kyosuke sitting on a chair next to Chisa's bed.

Kyosuke gets up. "Hey Kimura."

"Hey." Seiko said. closing the door. "I'm sorry for what's happening right now."

"Thank you." Kyosuke said, showing a slight smile.

"So, I heard you need to see me. Do you want me to create some medicine for her?" Seiko asked.

"I need to know if it's possible for you to create an antidote to cure all Chisa's wounds." Kyosuke said.

"Actually, yes it's possible." Seiko nodded. "Though, it's going to be a _delicate_ process. I can't determine how long it will take, I'll need _zero_ interruptions and one hundred percent concentration to make this antidote a success."

"Not a problem." Kyosuke said.

"I shall start working on one right now." Seiko said. "I'll do whatever it takes to save Yukizome's life."

"Thank you Kimura." Kyosuke smiled. "You're a great friend."

"Thank you." Seiko smiled back. "It's always great to have some genuine friends."

"Yes, it is." Kyosuke said while looking at Chisa's body. "Alright, I'll see you later. Let me know if you have any updates."

"I will." Seiko nodded. "See you later Kyosuke."

Kyosuke nodded and left the room, leaving Seiko by herself with Chisa's body.

Seiko looks at her. "Don't worry Yukizome, I'm not going to let you die on us."

________________________________________

The weekend came. Before that, Bond told the class about Chisa's car accident. The class were horrified and went into chaos. They were all crying and yelling uncontrollably. It took the combined efforts of Bond, Chiaki, Mahiru, and Ryota to make the whole class calm down. It was a huge hassle, but they were able to do it. Hajime heard the news from Chiaki and was sadden to hear about what happened, he was also told about SMERSH's connection to the development of Hope's Peak, which shocked him completely, learning that the school was made for a criminal organization.

For the last few days, Chiaki was in no mood to play any video games, she tried to play some, but she kept on thinking about Chisa, making her getting game overs. What's worst is that Hajime has a class project, so he won't be able to hang out with Chiaki for the weekend.

She laid on the couch in her pajamas, watching some Japanese game show, no anime was on for her to watch, so she switched to some western content like Cartoon Network, Boomerang, and Nickelodeon. SpongeBob was on and she watched it until it got over. She started to get bored, she wanted to play video games, but couldn't after what's been happening.

Bond sat in his room all day, working on confronting the Kuzuryu gang as well as getting information about Izuru Kamukura. He was able to create keys for Chiaki, so she can enter his house at any time. She didn't want to stay in the house during her entire Saturday. She wanted to leave, so she got up and went to her room to change her clothes. She changed into a black hoodie, a white button shirt, her black knee-high socks, and her white loafers. She grabbed her keys and her pink cat-like backpack and went down the stairs towards the front doubles door.

But.

She started to think about the people from SPECTRE, it's been a while since she killed Le Chiffre, but that didn't mean that her killing him hasn't got their attention. She had nothing to defend herself with. Chiaki turned her head around and saw the entrance to the basement, she slowly walked towards the door and grabbed its handle, it was unlocked surprisingly. She opened it slowly and went in. She turned the light on and saw stuff on the large table and other tables around it. On the large table was a laptop with paperwork, On the other tables were Bond's stealth suit, some boxes of guns and ammunition, as well as gadgets and other equipment.

Chiaki went to the box of guns and opened it. Inside contained some Walther PPK's, she grabbed one and looked at it. She knows what the gun is called, she's seen it in video games and anime. She pulled the magazine out and noticed it was loaded with bullets, she then puts the magazine back on. She closes the box and grabs some ammunition in case she would run out of bullets.

_I'm **only** doing this to kill anyone from SPECTRE._ Chiaki thought. _I need to defend myself._

She puts the PPK in her backpack and exit's out of the house.

Outside was cloudy, it was now autumn. She started to walk through the suburban streets.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Felix looked out the window, seeing Chiaki leaving Bond's house. Hoping she'll stay safe out there.

________________________________________

Chiaki sat inside a cafe, sipping on her drink and looking out the window, seeing cars driving by and people walking. She didn't feel like going to the game store, didn't feel like spending money on video games, and she didn't know what to buy. So instead, she bought herself a drink at the cafe. She had her phone with her and starting watching some videos on YouTube, as well as reading updates on video game release dates. The cafe was empty, she was the only customer right now.

She heard the door opening it and saw three teenaged girls. The first girl had dark blue bob-cut hair, wearing a dark green shirt, black leathered jacket, blue skinny jeans and black boots. The second had long black hair, wearing a dark red jacket, black shirt, white miniskirt, black stockings and dark brown high knee boots. The final girl had shoulder length brown hair, she was wearing a blue hoodie, a white shirt, black skinny jeans and black flats.

"Oh. No." Chiaki said slowly, gaining some anxiety. She knew who they were. She hasn't seen them since last year.

It was Ayumi, Haruko, and Kumiko. Chiaki's Bullies.

_Crap!_ Chiaki yelled in her mind. _I need to leave, I'm not in the mood for them right now!_

She saw them walking towards the employee of the cafe, ordering their food and drinks.

Chiaki walked towards the nearby trashcan and dumped her drink away, while she started packing up, she started to hear some footsteps.

They were coming from the three girls.

All three of them were walking towards Chiaki.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Ayumi smirked. "The gamer who has never been seen in one year."

"I knew you stopped attending school." Haruko giggled.

"Your family must hate you now." Kumiko snickered.

Chiaki ignored them and started to walk away from them, only for her to be blocked off by Ayumi.

"Whoa, where the hell do you think you're going?" Ayumi said. "We just wanna talk."

"I need to go." Chiaki said, feeling nervous while being backed against the wall.

"That can _wait_." Haruko said. "We wanna know how the loser of a gamer is doing."

"Yeah, we have some _catching up_ to do." Kumiko said.

"Give me your phone." Ayumi smirked.

"W-what?" Chiaki said.

"Are you deaf?" Ayumi asked rudely, she started tapping Chiaki's head with her fist. "Hello McFly, anyone home?"

Haruko and Kumiko chuckled.

"Hand it over." Ayumi said. "Otherwise, we'll pay a _visit_ to your apartment."

Chiaki's eyes widen. "Y-you know where I live?"

"Yup!" Kumiko said. "We followed you haha!"

"I knew they were going to kick you out one day." Haruko giggled.

"Are you gonna give me your phone or not?" Ayumi asked, getting annoyed.

Chiaki slowly gave Ayumi her phone. "Here..."

"Thanks." Ayumi said, grabbing the phone and placing it in her jacket's pocket. "You'll get it back, but if you start zoning out, my boots are going to make your phone _suffer_. Now come on, let's go to our table."

Ayumi grabbed Chiaki's wrist and the four of them walked towards their table. Ayumi sat down next to Chiaki while they sat across from Haruko and Kumiko.

"So, how's it going?" Ayumi asked with a fake smile.

"Um....it's going well..I think. I'm attending Hope's Peak Academy." Chiaki said.

"Really?" Haruko said. "Congratulations. I never thought that school of weirdos picked you to attend."

"Making any friends out there?" Kumiko asked.

"Y-yeah, I've made some friends." Chiaki answered.

"Well what do you know, the introvert gamer has finally came out of her gaming cave and started to make friends." Ayumi said, keeping her fake smile.

"Unless those 'friends' are faking it." Kumiko smirked. "They probably talk behind her back."

"Haha yeah!' Haruko laughed.

"Any boyfriends or girlfriends?" Ayumi asked. "And be honest."

_I can't tell them, I don't want them to make fun of him._ Chiaki thought.

"If you don't answer us or chose to lie to us,.." Ayumi said, grabbing out Chiaki's phone. "..then the three of us are going to _break_ this nice phone into little pieces. If you try to stop us..." Ayumi grabs Chiaki's arm and forces her to look at her. "I _will_ hurt you." She smiled, Chiaki gulped.

"...Yes....I have a boyfriend." Chiaki said slowly, showing a downcast look.

"Wow." Haruko said.

"What's his name?" Kumiko asked.

"Hajime." Chiaki answered.

"Hajime what?" Ayumi said.

"Hinata." Chiaki said. "Hajime Hinata."

"Well I'm impressed, I hope your relationship with him won't be toxic." Ayumi said.

"If he ever hits you or rapes you, let us know." Haruko told Chiaki.

"Yeah! We'll beat the shit out of him!" Kumiko declared.

"And you'll be thanking us." Ayumi smiled.

Chiaki nodded and saw the employee handing over the girls' snacks and drinks.

.  
.  
.  
.

But it wasn't the same employee. The employee before was a Japanese male, this time it was a Caucasian American male with short dark brown hair.

Ayumi noticed this and was suspicious. "Hey." she said to him. "You work here?"

"Does the outfit say otherwise?" The man asked.

"It does." Ayumi said. "You don't fit in. Where's the other dude?"

"He had to take care of a phone call, so he wanted me to take over for the time being." The man explained, while giving Chiaki a drink.

"Um..I didn't order this." Chiaki said to the man.

"It's on the house." The man smiled. "Enjoy." He said while walking away.

"Getting a free drink, I'm jealous." Ayumi said. "Are you going to have it?"

"No." Chiaki shook her head.

"Then it's mine!" Ayumi smiled, taking the free drink away.

"Hey um....can I have my phone back?" Chiaki asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah here you go." Ayumi said, handing back Chiaki's phone to her.

Chiaki grabs it and gets up.

"You're leaving?" Haruko asked.

"Yeah." Chiaki said.

"Awww come on! We wanna know more about what's happening to you!" Kumiko whined.

"Maybe...another time?" Chiaki said.

"Yeah...another time." Ayumi said, with an evil looking smile.

Chiaki nodded nervously and went to the restroom. She started to pant, she knows the American guy is there to kill her. She saw a window in the bathroom and went towards it, she opened it and threw her backpack through the window. She hoped and climbed through the window, landing on the ground in the alley, she picks her backpack up and starts fast walking through the alleyway, she looked around her surroundings, hoping no one is watching or following her.

She knew going out was a _huge_ mistake.

________________________________________

Back inside the cafe, Ayumi and her friends started to talk about Chiaki.

"She's such a fucking loser." Ayumi said, taking a sip of Chiaki's free drink.

"Hell yeah she is." Haruko agreed. "If she keeps this up with the gaming nonsense, she'll die alone."

"And that boyfriend, I'm sure she's lying." Kumiko said. "I don't think she deserves anyone."

"Haha yeah!" Haruko said, she then noticed Ayumi acting a bit strange. "Hey? You ok?"

Ayumi starting feeling noxious after she took a sip of Chiaki's drink. "I...I don't know." she said.

"Are you in pain or something?" Kumiko asked, being concerned about her friend.

The American man went towards the front door and flipped the open sign to close.

"Hey you!" Haruko said, calling the man out. "What the hell did you put in that free drink?!"

The American didn't answer, instead he smiled.

All of a sudden, Ayumi started vomiting out blood on the table, ruining the snacks. She gets up and started to cough like crazy and continued on vomiting out blood. Blood was now all over the floor around her and her friends. Ayumi's skin color went pale, she was dying, right in front of her friends.

"I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" Haruko yelled, grabbing out her phone.

But she was shot in the head, falling down onto the bloody floor. She was shot by another American man, who had a bald scalp with lighter brown shoulder length hair, and mustache. He was also wearing glasses.

Ayumi kept on coughing until she stopped breathing.

Her heart stopped.

She had a severe heart attack.

She fell onto the floor.

And died.

In front of a horrified Kumiko.

In front of her, the American man with the brown hair formed a grin, making Kumiko scared. He grabbed out his suppressed Beretta 92FS and started to shoot Kumiko. Bullets penetrated Kumiko's abdomen, about seven bullets were inflicted on her. Blood was dripping down on her clothes and pouring on the floor. She landed on her knees, and fell flat on her face onto the floor.

Chiaki's bullies were now officially dead.

The other American man who killed Haruko walked to the dining area. "The gamer didn't get a game over Mr. Wint."

"No she didn't Mr. Kidd." Mr. Wint said. "These girls did."

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd, also known as Number 11 and Number 12, are professional assassins working for the SPECTRE organization. Before they joined, they worked for the Spangled Mafia in the United States.

"And so did the Japanese man." Mr. Kidd smiled.

"Yes he did Mr. Kidd." Mr. Wint nodded and smiled. "Yes he did."

"Shall we, try again Mr. Wint?" Mr. Kidd asked.

"Yes, Mr. Kidd." Mr. Wint nodded. "Let's try again."

________________________________________

Chiaki kept on walking down the street at a fast pace, she wanted to go back to Bond's house as quick as possible. She could've killed the American, but was afraid to. Even if she did kill him, she would've had Ayumi, Haruko, and Kumiko as witnesses. And they could've told the police on her.

She stopped herself from walking because she saw someone who she hasn't seen in a while.

It was her classmate Nagito Komaeda. He was wearing a knee length dark green zipper hoodie, a white T-shirt, black jeans, and light brown zipper shoes.

He was leaning against a light blue sports car, it was a Bentley Continental GT.

"Komaeda?" Chiaki said, getting his attention.

"Oh hello Goddess Nanami." Nagito smiled. "It's wonderful to see you."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Chiaki smiled. "How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Nagito said. "As you can see, I've got myself a sports car. I call it the Hopemobile."

"You won the lottery?" Chiaki asked.

"Nope, it was a free car." Nagito stated. "I was walking down the street and saw it parked in a parking lot. On the car had a letter saying it's a free car, keys were inside and I took it. Once this car drives, it will start spreading hope to everyone.""

"But you don't have a license to drive." Chiaki remarked. "You can get arrested and have the car confiscated. And you might be charged for stealing."

"Don't worry about me Goddess Nanami." Nagito smiled. "I'll be lucky to not let that happen, as a matter of fact, a lot of great stuff has been happening to me recently."

"Like what?"

"I've won a free trip to Jabberwock Island for an unlimited time, I was also able to afford a penthouse by winning a contest, and I got myself a brand new car. Life has been giving hope!"

"That's great to hear." Chiaki said. "I'll see you soon Komaeda."

"Wait." Nagito said, stopping Chiaki from walking away. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

"Um..." Chiaki thought for a moment until she saw....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

...the black TVR Cerbera, driving towards them.

"Oh no." Chiaki whispered.

"Oh no what?" Nagito said, getting concerned "What is it?"

"Get down." Chiaki told him.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Chiaki yelled, forcing Nagito to crouch down onto the ground.

The TVR stopped and the passenger window lowered itself. From the window, a machine gun fired upon the area that Chiaki and Nagito were at.

**_RATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

Bullets ricochet all over the area. By luck, the bullets missed the Bentley. The machine gun stopped firing and the TVR took off.

Chiaki and Nagito got up and saw the car speeding away.

"Who was that?" Nagito asked.

"Bad people." Chiaki said, with a slight glare.

"The despair devils." Nagito glared. "Quick Goddess Nanami, to the Hopemobile! I'll have you drive."

"Right." Chiaki nodded.

Both of them got into the Bentley, Chiaki took the driver's seat while Nagito took the passenger seat. Chiaki started the car with the key. She revved it as she adjusted the rearview mirror. She then pressed her foot on the gas pedal, launching the car into speed.

Yes, she's a teenage girl who doesn't have a drivers license either, but thanks to her playing racing games like Gran Turismo, San Francisco Rush, and Need for Speed, she doesn't need to be taught on how to drive a sports car. The racing games are her teachers.

Chiaki saw the TVR down the street, her foot pressed harder on the gas, trying to catch up to it. She dodges every car near her, thanks to her reflexes.

_Keep acting like you're in a driving game Chiaki. _She reminded herself.__

____

She caught up to the TVR, she pressed her foot on the gas harder, trying to ram the car. The TVR was able to get away from her by turning left on the road. Chiaki kept on chasing them.

____

"Once we annihilate the despair devils, we'll be spreading hope to the world." Nagito declared.

____

"And we'll show them what happens when you mess with the hope goddess." Chiaki said, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

____

Out of nowhere, a fire truck came through the intersection, causing Chiaki to slam on the brakes. After the fire truck got out of the way, she floored it. But unfortunately, the TVR was out of view.

____

"Damn it." Chiaki muttered. "We lost them."

____

"We'll catch them next time." Nagito said. "Hope won't lose to despair-"

____

Chiaki stomped on the gas, pushing Nagito back into his seat. "What's going on?" Nagito asked.

____

Chiaki looked at the rearview mirror, noticing three black SUVs. "We got company."

____

Chiaki successfully dodges all the oncoming cars, she turned right and kept on going. The first SUV tipped over while turning, leaving two SUVs left.

____

Inside the SUV were SPECTRE Marines, the one on the passenger lowered his window and started leaning out the window with his Heckler & Koch HK45 pistol, pointing it at the Bentley.

____

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

____

All four shots missed.

____

Chiaki saw a tunnel and floored it. Once she was in the tunnel, she wanted to do the most dangerous thing possible; drive on the other side of the street. Chiaki dodges every car in her way, one SUV got behind them. It accelerated and was on right side of Chiaki and Nagito, taking up the entire lane. The driver lowered his window and pointed his gun at Nagito and Chiaki.

____

_**HONK! CRASH!** _

____

A semi-truck slammed into the SUV, killing all the SPECTRE Marines inside.

____

Chiaki and Nagito saw it. This made Nagito smirk. Chiaki got herself back on the other lane and drove out of the tunnel.

____

There was just one more SUV to go.

____

In front of them was construction going on, Chiaki accelerated and went through it, dodging every obstacle that got in her way. Nagito looked behind and saw the SUV chasing them through the construction area. They kept on driving through it until she found an exit, which leads her to an empty road. The SUV wasn't giving up and tried to keep up with Chiaki and Nagito.

____

The SUV kept on chasing them, it was able to catch up to them, the SUV attempted to ram the Bentley, only for Chiaki to slam on the brakes, making the SUV rollover down the street.

____

The SUV didn't land and the driver who was a SPECTRE Marine climbed out. Chiaki slowly drove towards it and got out of the car, pulling out the Walther PPK, which shocked Nagito, seeing her with a gun. He got out of the car and followed Chiaki.

____

The SPECTRE Marine laid there on the ground, seeing Chiaki and Nagito walking towards him. He notices the gun and smirks.

____

"You...Do you even know who to use a gun little girl?" The SPECTRE Marine Said. "Do you have the guts to kill me in cold blood?"

____

"I do." Chiaki said, pointing the PPK at him. "I know SPECTRE's connection to Hope's Peak."

____

"And SPECTRE knows who _you_ are." The SPECTRE Marine said, he then looks at Nagito.

____

"What took you idiots so long to come after us?" Chiaki asked. "Your assassin failed to kill me a few months ago. So why wait this long to do it again?"

____

"We just wanted to lay low for a while." The SPECTRE Marine answered. "We have you under our radars."

____

"Just so you know, If I see another member of SPECTRE coming after me or anyone I care about... **I will expose the Kamukura Project.** " Chiaki threatened.

____

The SPECTRE Marine laughed "You better be prepared by the time SPECTRE is on your tail-"

____

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

____

Chiaki fired the PPK, killing the SPECTRE Marine. Nagito stood there and couldn't believe what he saw.

____

"You did it." Nagito said. "You killed a member of the despair cult. Our hope goddess is our hero-"

____

"You drive." Chiaki said, interrupting Nagito. "We need to leave."

____

Before they got back inside the Bentley, they both noticed the TVR Cerbera, which was idling in the middle of the empty street. The car launched and drove towards the pair. Chiaki fired her gun at the car but did no damage. Jet-fueled rockets and wings popped out of the car, making it fly into the air. It flew past the buildings and escaped.

____

Chiaki and Nagito both stood there and looked at each other.

____

"I wasn't hallucinating was I? I could've sworn I saw the Despairmobile flying into the air." Nagito said.

____

"You did." Chiaki said. "We both did. Now let's get out of here."

____


	43. Chapter 43

Nagito drove his Bentley on the road with Chiaki, he kept his eyes on the road while Chiaki looked out the window.

"So what's been going on Nanami?" Nagito asked with a serious tone. "What's this about SPECTRE coming after you and having a connection to the school?"

"How much do you know about SPECTRE?" Chiaki asked.

"I know is led by an evil man named Ernst Stavro Blofeld the Despair Satan. They're known to be very ruthless and very dangerous. It's the largest and most powerful terrorist group in existence." Nagito explained. "They love despair to death."

"Hope's Peak is connected to them." Chiaki told Nagito. "They're working on an experiment called the Kamukura Project."

"The Kamukura Project? Named after the founder of hope?"

"Yes..."

"But why? Why is the school doing such things that involve despair? They're supposed to be a symbol of hope!"

"They're creating a super soldier for SPECTRE, naming it the Ultimate SPECTRE. They're using a Reserve Course student to make it happen."

"Despite me hating the talentless, I do feel bad for anyone who's participating into the despair project." Nagito said. "I've also noticed that the despair devil stared at me. Do you think they're after me too?"

"You better hope your luck saves you from getting killed. That's all I can tell you." Chiaki told Nagito.

Nagito glanced at Chiaki. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"...Ms. Yukizome is in the hospital."

Nagito almost slammed on the brakes but couldn't because of traffic. "She....she is? How? Is she okay?"

"No.....she's in a fucking coma thanks to the black sports car that tried to kill us. Excuse my language."

"Why did they gone after her?" Nagito asked.

"She knew about the project and school's secrets. Look, I like to answer all of your questions Komaeda, but right now my mind is losing it. Drop me off near the school."

"Alright...and Nanami?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep on fighting off despair. Show SPECTRE that Chiaki Nanami our hope goddess isn't messing around. You are Class-77 B's hope. Spread hope around the world for us."

Chiaki chuckled. "Yeah, I'll make sure no one tries to kill my friends. When are you coming back?"

"Until my hope adventure is finished." Nagito smiled. "My goal is to become the best example of hope. Make sure none of my actions involves despair. And Nanami?

"Yes Komaeda?"

"We are friends right?"

Chiaki looked at Nagito and smiled. "Of course we are. Everyone in class including Hinata is my friend."

"Oh that's right, your friends with a talentless nobody." Nagito frowned.

"Don't call my boyfriend a nobody-"

"BOYFRIEND?!" Nagito exclaimed, slamming on the brakes. Drivers from the traffic honked their horns at them, making Nagito embarrassed.

He continued to drive. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Chiaki said. "But yes, he's my boyfriend and my protector. He loves me and I love him."

"Well, I'm glad he's protecting the hope goddess. How long have you two been a thing?"

"Three months." Chiaki stated.

"Make it last forever." Nagito told her. "And let me meet him."

"I will." Chiaki said. "Don't tell anyone that I'm in a relationship or what happened just now ok?"

"Anything for the goddess of hope." Nagito smiled.

"Thank you." Chiaki smiled back.

________________________________________

After Nagito dropped off Chiaki near Hope's Peak, she looked at the Main Course building with a glare. She meant it when she threatened the SPECTRE Marine about exposing the Kamukura Project. She then walked back to Bond's house without any incidents. She opened the door and went in. She was about to walk upstairs until Bond called her name out.

"Nanami!" Bond called out. "Come over here in the living room."

Chiaki went to the living room and saw Bond standing in front of the TV.

On the TV was Chiaki inside the basement, grabbing the PPK and its ammo.

Bond looked at her with a stern look. "Hand it over." He told her.

Chiaki slightly sighed and grabbed the PPK out of her backpack and handed it to Bond. Bond grabs it and looks in the magazine, noticing that there are currently two bullets inside.

"Five bullets were shot." Bond said while looking at the magazine. He then looks at Chiaki. "Who did you shot at?"

"...People from SPECTRE were after me." Chiaki responded. "I've killed one of their soldiers."

"Tell me everything."

Chiaki told Bond about what happened inside the cafe she was in, meeting with Nagito, the TVR, and the car chase that occurred.

"Nagito and I saw the car fly." Chiaki said to Bond.

"Fly? You serious?" Bond asked.

"Yes, I am." Chiaki nodded.

_Damn you Q for not doing that to my car._ Bond mentally sighed

"But that's not all, I told Nagito about Yukizome being in the hospital." Chiaki said.

"Did you tell him anything about the investigation?" Bond asked.

"No, I only told him about the Kamukura Project." Chiaki replied. "Nothing else. it looks like SPECTRE are after Nagito too."

"For trying to blow up the school. The indefinite suspension was intentional."

"Um, Mr. Bond?"

"What?"

"I'm..I'm sorry, for taking the gun and acting foolish." Chiaki said, showing a sad look.

"You should be." Bond told her. "If a cop saw you carrying a gun around, you would've been put into handcuffs and be questioned about it. Not to mention, you left those three girls to die in that cafe."

"Wait...what do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that if that American gave you a 'free' drink, don't you think that was on purpose? Hoping that you would drink it and get killed by it?"

"He was trying to poison me....." Chiaki placed her hands around her head, feeling shocked about what she had done. "And Ayumi drank it and was killed! Along with her friends! And it's all my fault!" Chiaki said out loud.

"It was just a mistake Nanami." Bond said. "You could've died too."

"I should've just shot them." Namami said, with a downcast look. "If I did, then Ayumi and her friends would've stayed alive."

"But, since their your bullies from the past...do you think they would've kept that a secret?" Bond asked. "Because I think they would blackmail you for that."

"..They could've done that." Chiaki nodded. "When they showed up, I wanted to leave quickly as possible. Anyway, are you going to fight off the Kuzuryu clan soon?"

"Doing it tonight." Bond answered. "Kotaro Kuzuryu will be at a nightclub he owns tonight. I'll infiltrate the place and question him about his involvement regarding the Cerbera."

"What about the mother?" Chiaki asked.

"According to MI6, she's been dead since last month." Bond stated. "It was a self-inflicted gunshot."

"Do you think that's true?" Chiaki asked. "I've heard the Kuzuryu parents would always fight and nearly kill each other."

"Did Fuyuhiko mentioned that to you?"

Chiaki shook her head. "No, I overheard it."

"Then it looks like the father won the battle." Bond said. "What I want you to do while I'm gone, is to never answer the door to anyone no matter who it is, and never leave the house. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise." Chiaki nodded. "Did you got anything about Asakura and Kamukura?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Bond said. "Asakura and Kamukura both have the same birth date. They were born on August 25th, 1898."

"So then....Kamukura is Asakura then. Having the same birth date pretty much sums it up."

"I'm about to inform the others about this. This is the only thing I've gotten from MI6, they have no photos of the man. And one more thing, if you ever want a gun, you come to me."

"You serious?"

"Yes." Bond nodded. "You killed an assassin, and killed a SPECTRE soldier. I can see you have fearlessness in you. So if you want to be able to carry a gun around and use it only for killing members of SPECTRE, then just let me know."

"Ok...thank you Mr. Bond." Chiaki smiled. "I'm hoping everyone else will be ok with this."

"Speaking of everyone else, I've been thinking about giving weapons to the others, only if they're comfortable with it."

"I think that's a great idea." Chiaki said. "We can use them until the mission is over."

"Yeah, I'll look into this idea." Bond said. He then walked towards the door to the basement. "I'm going to get prepared for my mission tonight."

"Alright. I'll be in my room, see you later." Chiaki said, as she went up the stairs.

________________________________________

Nighttime came. The black TVR Cerbera drove through the dark streets at the industrial district in Tokyo. The car drove towards a large empty warehouse, the large sliding door was already opened, the car slowly drove inside and stopped. In front of it was a dark silver BMW 750i with its lights turned off. The TVR turned off its lights. Both the driver and passenger doors opened, revealing two Americans.

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd. Both of them were wearing tan colored suits

They walked to the car and saw the driver coming out.

It was Jin Kirigiri.

Jin walks towards them and said "Report."

"We failed to kill Ms. Nanami." Mr. Wint told Jin. "We tried to poison her but someone else took the death spot."

"All of this occurred inside of a cafe that she was in." Mr. Kidd said. "She was sitting with a group of three."

"They weren't her friends." Mr. Wint stated. "We overheard them talking badly about Ms. Nanami."

"Explain to me how this plan of yours failed." Jin said, showing off a serious look.

"I gave Nanami a free drink, I told her it was on the house. The girl next to her asked if she was going to drink it to which Ms. Nanami replied by saying no. The girl grabbed the drink and drank it." Mr. Wint explained.

"We did kill two of the girl's friends." Mr. Kidd said. "So we don't have any witnesses."

"But Nanami is still alive." Jin said, gritting his teeth.

"It's unfortunate that she's still alive." Mr. Wint said.

"No." Jin shook his head. "It's _unacceptable_. Try again."

"We would...but we saw her killing a SPECTRE Marine." Mr. Kidd said.

"And we heard her threatening to expose the Kamukura Project." Mr. Wint said. "If more people are sent after her-"

"Then Nanami will expose the project to the public." Jin said, closing his eyes. He opens his eyes up and looks at both Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd. "Then in that case, we'll play her game."

"You sure that's a good idea Number 6?" Mr. Wint asked. "If the project is compromised, then there's going to be lots and lots of backlash."

"If Nanami dares to tell the whole world about everything, then that means we go after her and everyone she's close to without any form of hesitation." Jin said. "Just because she's blackmailing us, doesn't mean we can't silence her."

"So then...we do nothing...for now?" Mr. Kidd asked.

"Yes." Jin nodded. "I advise the both of you to stay low for a while. People think that car behind you has a connection to the Yakuza. For the time being, stay out of the public eye for a while."

"What about you?" Mr. Wint asked.

"You let me worried about what I need to do." Jin replied. "This meeting is over."

"One more thing. What about Ms. Yukizome?" Mr. Kidd asked. "Should we try again with her?"

"Due to her ties with Munakata, she can't be killed right now." Jin replied. "It drew his attention, killing her will make him investigate even more, plus the island he's in is heavily secured. The best thing we can do.....is lay low for a while. **Until my own personal plan becomes fulfilled.** "


	44. Chapter 44

Nighttime was still around, Bond was in his stealth suit and drove his Nissan Skyline on the road, heading to the red-light district where the Kuzuryu nightclub is. According to Tanner, Kotaro frequently hangs out at the nightclub, it happens to be one of the prominent territories he owns.

Bond made it to the red-light district, while he was driving he noticed some people staring at the car. Thankfully the windows were tinted. Bond didn't care about the bystanders, most of them were Yakuza members and all of them are going to _die_ tonight.

Bond looked at his smartphone, showing a map of the red-light district, he made a left and went into a dark alleyway which had a huge courtyard which was surrounded by abandon buildings.

Bond turn off the car and got out of it. He then turned on its security system and activated its invisibility feature.

Bond walked towards the abandon building's door and tried to open it, but notices it was locked. Bond picked locked it and went inside. Bond grabbed out a small flashlight and turned it on. The interior of the building was completely empty and dark, He kept on going, he then found stairs which led up top.

Bond went up the stairs, he kept on going until he found a door that led to the rooftop. The door was locked, Bond picked locked it and open it. Bond crouched down and went to the edge of the roof, looking over at the red-light district. He finally found the nightclub which belongs to the Kuzuryu clan. Many Yakuza thugs were around the entrance with their black Mercedes-Benz sedans, there were some prostitutes around too, hanging out the Yakuza guys.

Bond noticed a back door opening, some guy was dumping out garbage in the dumpster. He then noticed an alleyway next to him which leads to the nightclub. Bond crouched walked to the edge and jumped off the roof, he landed on his feet without any damage. Bond walked through the alleyway and found the back door. He knocks on it, hoping to get someone's attention. Bond hides behind the dumpster next to him. The door opens and the man who dumped the garbage comes out and then looks around. He tried to go back inside, only for him to be knocked unconscious by Bond. Bond picks the man up and places him in the dumpster.

Bond walks into the building and closes the door. He was inside a hallway, Bond walks slowly through it and then hides in a dark room when he hears the crowd in the main area, as well as loud music playing.

Bond got out of the darkroom and continued on going through the hallway. While he walked through the hallway, he came across a Yakuza thug. The Yakuza thug tried to attack him, but gets kicked in the groin and knocked out by Bond's punch. Bond drags his body to a nearby room and places him on a couch, making look like he's sleeping.

He kept on walking through the hallway, then he found a flight of stairs. He went up kept on going through the hallway. Bond came across a small lounge with a group of Yakuza thugs. They all looked at him and attempted to draw out their guns, Bond shoots them all with his suppressed Walther PPK. The bartender tries to grab out his shotgun, but gets shot in the head.

Bond continues on by finding an office, which belonged to Kotaro. The door was open and he went in while closing the door, no one was inside. In front of Bond was a large desk, behind the desk was a large window, overseeing the club. Bond walked to it and saw the crowd inside. No one in the main area saw him because the window is a one-way mirror. Bond looked around the office and noticed that nothing relevant was there for him to search.

He walks back to the door, he grabs the handle and notices that it's lock, which made Bond confused. Then sleeping gas erupted around the room, coming out of the walls. Bond fired his gun at the window, unfortunately the window was bulletproof. Bond was not going to escape. He falls down onto the floor and everything went black for him.

________________________________________

Bond woke up and noticed that his wrists were chained to a wall. He tried to break free but had no chance. The door opened, revealing an adult male. He had blonde hair, his face resembled Fuyuhiko. He was wearing a black suit. It was Kotaro Kuzuryu. Behind him were his henchmen dressed in suits.

"Nice suit." Kotaro said, looking at Bond's stealth suit.

"Nice baby face." Bond said mockingly. "Does it run in the family?"

"Be quiet! Don't make this harder than it already is!" Kotaro yelled.

"I'm sorry."

"You better be-"

"I'm sorry that you had to be born as a man baby who takes dumps and gets your diaper changed daily."

**_SLAP!_ **

Kotaro slapped Bond, he didn't wince, he was chuckling instead. The two henchmen behind Kotaro tried their best to hold their laugh. Kotaro sent them a death glare, making the henchmen flinch.

"Don't judge looks on people." Kotaro said, glaring at Bond. "You'll be underestimating them if you do." He turned to his henchmen "Teach this foreigner a lesson."

Both the henchmen bowed. Kotaro left the room, leaving Bond with the two henchmen.

The henchmen went to a table filled with knives, katanas, hammers, crowbars, and machetes.

They both grabbed a hammer and walked towards Bond. As one of the henchmen tried to torture Bond, Bond breaks free with all of his strength. The walls behind that were connected to the chains broke off and Bond swung them at the henchmen, knocking them both out.

Bond started pulling out the chains out of his wrists. He was now free, Bond searched the henchman near him and grabbed his SIG-Sauer P228 pistol. He also grabbed a katana and left the room.

He was now inside a hallway, he noticed that he was in the basement of the nightclub. He saw two Yakuza thugs and shot them both. A Yakuza thug came behind to attack Bond, but gets sliced up by his katana.

He kept on walking through the halls and came across three Yakuza thugs with Uzi SMGs. Bond shot them all and continued on.

He found a staircase that led up top. When he walked through the stairs, he went through the halls and into the main floor. The crowd was still there. Bond fired his gun at the ceiling, making the crowd scream and running away. The Yakuza thugs saw Bond and opened fire on him. Bond dodges the shots as runs down the bar counter, crouching down.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Everyone fired their guns at Bond. Bond was able to shoot back.

_**BANG!** _

Bond fired his gun at the Yakuza thug up top of the club area. Bond fires again at the other thugs who were using a table as cover. Several other thugs had Uzis with them and then fired it at Bond. Bond tried to fire his gun but was out of bullets.

_Damn it!_ Bond got out of the bar counter and started running really fast towards the Yakuza thugs with his katana.

Bond successfully dodged every bullet they shot at him. Bond started cutting up their arms and legs, making the blood splatter all over.

Bond sliced off one of the Yakuza thug's head, then shove the blade up to a Yakuza thug's eye. Bond grabbed the Uzi and shot all of the Yakuza members he saw in front of him.

One Yakuza thug tried to fire his Uzi at Bond but was out of bullets. Bond smirked and threw his Katana like a throwing knife at the Yakuza thug's head, killing him.

There were none left inside. Bond grabbed two Uzis on the floor and went to the front entrance of the club. There he saw a bunch of Yakuza members staring at him. Bond fired the Uzis at all of them..

They all tried to fire back but failed to do so, they were all getting shot to death by Bond.

Bond runs out of bullets and sees a car trunk open, he runs up to it and sees two Milkor MGL grenade launchers. He grabs both of them and starts blowing up the Yakuza members one by one.

**_KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!_ **

While Bond was blowing up the Yakuza members, their cars were exploding during the carnage. He was also blowing up buildings too.

One Yakuza member screamed like a girl and started run like hell, only for him to get blown up by Bond.

It was a total massacre.

All the Yakuza members were getting blown up into pieces. Some of them started to get away from Bond as fast as possible.

Kotaro saw this and immediately ran for his life. He got into a van and told the driver to step on it. The van accelerated out of the red-light district. Bond dropped both grenade launchers and grabbed a Tokarev TT-33 pistol from a dead Yakuza member, he then started to run to the van that was getting away. Thanks to the stealth suit he was wearing, it increased his stamina, so he won't be getting tired of all the running.

________________________________________

A group of bikers all hang around outside of a small drive-in diner at the parking lot, all of them were being loud. Their leader was chilling while he leaned against the wall with the second-in-command.

Their loud talking stopped when they noticed a van speeding down the street, they then saw Bond running to it then stopped. Bond saw a nice looking motorcycle, it was really shiny. Bond hoped on it and started it up.

"HEY!" The biker leader shouted. "THAT'S MY FUCKIN' BIKE!"

"Get a new one!" Bond told him, he took off with the leader's bike.

"That fuckin' bastard!" The leader shouted.

"Come on Mondo! Hop on my sidecar and we'll kick his ass for ya!" The second-in-command said."

"Thanks Takemichi!" Mondo said, he turned to all of the biker members. "Come on everyone! We need to beat the shit out of that man for stealing my awesome motorcycle! Show him that fuckin' with the Crazy Diamonds is a huge mistake!"

Everyone shouted "Hell yeah!" and started up their bikes. Mondo hopped on Takemichi's sidecar and all of them took off down the streets.

Bond hauled ass with the motorcycle, dodging every vehicle in his way.

The van was dodging vehicles too, trying their best to lose Bond. The van back doors open, revealing a Yakuza thug with an Uzi, he tried to fire at Bond. but gets shot by Bond and thrown out of the van.

Bond quickly turned his head around and saw a group of biker's chasing him. He wasn't going to kill them because he already knows that they're not affiliated with the Yakuza.

Takemichi and Mondo caught up to Bond. Bond got away from them by switching lanes.

He kept on following the van, another Yakuza thug inside tried to fire his gun at Bond, only for him to get shot by Bond.

Bond got to the left side of the van and was able to jump on the top of the van. The bike lost control and crashed into a building.

Mondo saw it and it made him pissed off.

"NO!" Mondo yelled, watching his bike getting wrecked. "He's a fuckin' dead man! Speed it up Takemichi!"

"You got it boss!" Takemichi said, accelerating his bike, catching up to Bond and the Yakuza thugs.

Bond was now on top of the van he got in through the back and was walking inside. Kotaro saw him and tried to kill him, Bond grabbed his wrist and fought him with the gun.

Kotaro's finger slipped on the trigger, the bullet hit the driver's head, killing him, making the van lose control.

Kotaro gripped the steering wheel and tried to keep the van under control. The van started to swerve left and right until it finally tipped over and crash into a wall.

The bikers stopped and witnessed what they saw. They saw Bond and Kotaro getting out of the van, Kotaro ran but was shot in the left leg by Bond. The bikers saw it and were stunned at what they saw.

"Dude." Tekemichi whispered to Mondo. "Isn't that Kotaro Kuzuryu, the leader of the Kuzuryu Clan?"

"Oh shit you're right." Mondo whispered back. "I wonder what's going on between those two."

"Let's listen in." Tekemichi said.

Bond walked towards a groaning Kotaro, who was now laying on the floor, wincing at the pain.

Bond pointed his gun at him. "You're gonna answer some of my questions."

"About what?" Kotaro asked.

"Information. Regarding the black TVR Cerbera."

"I-don't know what the hell you're talking about-"

Bond stomped on Kotaro's injured left leg, making him scream in agony. The bikers saw it and felt a bit frightened.

"Witnesses say that a black sports car collided itself towards a young woman's car then escaping, they speculated that it was Yakuza business." Bond stated. "I want to know who was the person behind the wheel."

"I don't know-"

"I'll stomp on your right leg then."

"Ok, ok! I'll talk! I never ordered the hit on my son's teacher, I don't know why she was attacked by them." Kotaro explained

"Who's 'them'? SPECTRE?" Bond asked, keeping his gun pointed at Kotaro.

"Y-yes! SPECTRE!" Kotaro nodded. "They're the ones responsible. I'm just a crime lord who has ties with the organization."

"Does the driver of the car have a name?" Bond questioned.

"I don't know their name. I don't meet everyone in SPECTRE. The best answer you can have is that it's an assassin for the organization." Kotaro replied.

"Are you telling the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I told you everything you needed to know."

"Good, thank you for your time Mr. Kuzuryu."

"So....you're going to let me go...right?"

"Wrong."

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Bond shot his gun at Kotaro's right leg, his chest, and his head. He was now dead. The bikers stood there with wide eyes, they couldn't believe what they saw. Bond searched Kotaro's body and found his smartphone. He holstered his gun and started to walk away.

"Hey!" Mondo shouted, stopping Bond from walking away. "You're the one who stole my motorcycle!"

"Yeah and?" Bond said, looking at Mondo and his Biker gang.

"And you fuckin' wrecked it! We're gonna fuck you up!" Mondo declared, grabbing out a sledgehammer.

"Do you have any idea who your messin' with?" Takemichi asked, grabbing out his nunchucks.

"The Dimwit MC?" Bond asked mockingly.

"Wha- NO!" Mondo yelled. "We're the Crazy Diamonds!"

"Crazy Diamonds? Was the Crazy Carrots already been taken?" Bond asked.

"Huh?" Mondo said.

"Look at your hair, it's shaped like a carrot. Carrot head." Bond said, taunting Mondo.

"That's it! We ain't putting up with your shit anymore!" Mondo said. "Time to kick your fuckin' ass!"

"Oh no, I'm about to be beaten up by a bunch of amateur bikers. I'm so scared." Bond said sarcastically.

Mondo did a battle cry and attempted to smack Bond with his sledgehammer. Bond jumps in the air and kicks Mondo in the face. Mondo drops the sledgehammer and Bond picks it up. He swings it at Mondo, hitting his abdomen, and then in the face, knocking him down onto the ground.

Takemicchi swung his nunchucks at Bond, he dodges his attacks, grabs his wrist, and rams a punch to Tekemichi's face. The nunchucks dropped on the ground, Bond grabs the nunchucks and hits Takemichi's face with the nunchucks, making him fall down to the ground.

Several other Bikers ran towards Bond and tried to attack them. Bond kicks one biker member in the groin and headbutts him, he then foot sweeps another biker and grabs a motorcycle and swings it at all the biker members, and tosses it down the street.

All the bikers started to moan in pain, some started to get back up on the feet but made no attempt at fighting Bond again. Bond noticed they were too weak to fight back and walked away.

"Hey." Mondo said in a weak tone, getting Bond's attention. "Who the hell are you?"

Bond turned to him and said. "The foreigner who humiliated your biker gang."

Bond grabbed out his smartphone and gained access to his car controls.

The Nissan Skyline was still parked in the alley invisible. A homeless man was sitting in the alley and sees the Nissan Skyline appearing out of nowhere. He noticed the car starting up by itself and drove itself out of the alleyway, leaving the homeless man confused. He felt like he was hallucinating.

Bond took control of the car with his smartphone, he was able to dodge all the traffic. The car then came to Bond and stopped the car. The bikers saw his car and saw Bond going inside. Bond takes off and leaves the biker gang behind.

"Did he just like....use a phone to drive his car here?" Takemichi asked.

"I don't fuckin' know dude." Mondo said, watching the Skyline driving away.


	45. Chapter 45

When you're in a coma, you are unable to feel, move, hear, see, or speak.

There is a chance that you can die in a coma.

And there is a chance that you can wake up.

Which was happening to the Ultimate Housekeeper.

Chisa's eyes slowly opened, she saw herself inside a medical room. She slowly looked around the room and saw no one inside the room she was in. She heard beeping noises coming from the monitor screen next to her. She was breathing through the ventilator on her mouth.

_Where am I?_ Chisa asked herself. _The last thing I remembered was me getting hit by that black sports car and then everything went black in my vision._

_"Chisa?"_

The name caught her attention, the noise came out of an intercom in front of her. _Kyosuke? Wait....I know where I am. I'm in the overseas branch's medical facility._

_"It's me Kyosuke."_ He said. _"If you can hear me, raise your right hand slowly."_

Chisa did what he said, indicating that she can hear what he's trying to say to her.

" _Perfect. I'm going to have my colleagues take everything off of you. Within the next hour, I'm coming over there to visit you. My colleagues will keep me posted if anything happens."_

_Oh Kyosuke...thank you._  Chisa smiled.

________________________________________

After the doctors took off the medical equipment, Chisa casually laid on her bed, waiting for Kyosuke. She already noticed that she was in a coma, she looked at her hands and noticed they still looked the same as before, she was still a woman in her early twenties, she sighed in relieved knowing that she wasn't out for too long. She does want to ask Kyosuke on how long she was out, the update on the investigation, and her students.

A knock came from her door.

"Come in!" Chisa said.

The door opened and revealed Kyosuke, who was looking at Chisa's current state.

"Hey," Kyosuke greeted. "How are you doing so far?"

"Felt like I just came from a long nap." Chisa chuckled. "So this is what is like coming out of a coma after all. How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there." Kyosuke answered. "I was under the impression that you might never wake up any time soon or not at all. But here you are."

"Shouldn't I be suffering through side effects or something?" Chisa asked.

"I had Seiko create an antidote for your condition, it worked thankfully. Everything severe has been eliminated. You are now one hundred percent fine."

"You...was it your idea?"

"Yes it was." Kyosuke nodded. "I can't afford to lose you. I was so worried about what happened to you, Juzo told me and the others everything. Your family came too and they are aware of me putting you here in the overseas building. I wanted to give you proper care here instead of Tokyo GH."

"Thank you Kyosuke." Chisa smiled. "How are my students. Are they aware of this?"

"They should be. I wanted Bond to tell them about what happened to you. One thing I want to do right now, is to check if you can walk. Slowly try to get yourself off the bed."

"Alright hold on." Chisa nodded, as she threw her blankets to the side and slowly got herself off the bed. Her bare feet touched the ground, she also grabbed onto Kyosuke. She stood up, and was able to balance perfectly. She smiled and said. "It looks like Kimura's antidote worked just like she said it would."

"I wasn't going to give my hopes up for this." Kyosuke said. "I personally thought it wouldn't be possible. Next time I don't want to underestimate Kimura. Can you walk?"

"Yeah let me try." Chisa said. She walked around the room without any problems. "It doesn't even feel like I was in a coma!" She laughed.

"I'm so happy right now." Kyosuke smiled. "I'm going to get some clothes for you, wait for me here. After you change, we'll walk together outside so we can discuss our investigation on Hope's Peak."

"Got it." Chisa nodded while she sat on her bed.

________________________________________

After changing, Chisa looked at herself in the mirror. She was now wearing a white coat, a black vest, pink dress shirt, black mini skirt, black tights, and mid-heel shoes. Her orange hair was now put back into a ponytail.

Chisa smiled while she looked at herself. _It's good to be back._ She thought. _It's time to continue the investigation and make those **bastards** pay for what they've done to me._

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

"Come in!" Chisa said.

The door opened, revealing Kyosuke, who was carrying a small gift bag.

Chisa noticed it and smiled. "Presents for me?"

"You can say that." Kyosuke nodded. "These are cards from your students. The others wrote them too."

"Cards? You mean like get well soon cards?" Chisa asked.

"Yes." Kyosuke nodded, placing the bag on the bed. "Read one."

Chisa placed her hand in the bag and grabbed a random card, after she grabbed one she opened the envelope and saw the card. She opens and reads it.

**"Hi Ms. Yukizome. I've heard about what happened and thought it would be a great idea to have the class write cards for you. Some thought it would be a waste of time to do because they thought you were going to pass away. I just want to you let Ms. Yukizome, is that you're the best teacher I have ever had in my life and you're also a great role model. Thanks to you, I now have friends around me, and a boyfriend. Without you, my life wouldn't be filled with hope. The class loves you Ms. Yukizome, and they miss you. They want you to come back and see them with your smile. We want to see our outgoing teacher again. Right now I'm feeling tears coming down while I'm writing this because I miss you. Get well soon Ms. Yukizome, I care about you and so does everyone else.**

**Sincerely, Chiaki Nanami the Ultimate Gamer, and your class rep."**

While she read it, Chisa was on the verge of crying. She tried her best to fight off her tears, but the liquid won.

She placed the card on the bed and covered her eyes with her hands. She was now crying.

"You alright?" Kyosuke asked, being concern.

"*sniff* I'm fine. It's just..*sniff* It's just the card touch my heart big time. All my students miss me and they care about me. The card was from Nanami...god I miss her so much I want to see her right now." She continued on crying.

Kyosuke walked closer to her, he offered her comfort. Chisa wrapped her arms around Kyosuke and continued on sobbing on his chest.

"Your card is there right?" Chisa asked, while sobbing.

"Yes it is." Kyosuke replied.

"Can we go outside? I'll read more of the cards later, I just wanna know what's been happening while I was asleep."

"Sure thing. let's go."

________________________________________

Kyosuke and Chisa both stood outside at the overseas building. Both of them were looking at the ocean, the weather was now sunny.

Chisa looked up at the sunny sky and said. "So what's been happening while I was asleep?"

"The car that sent you to a coma was a TVR Cerbera. Bystanders saw the incident that occurred and thought it was a Yakuza activity." Kyosuke explained.

"The Kuzuryu. They have connection to SPECTRE." Chisa stated. "Were those your first suspects?"

"They were, Bond went after them and confronted Fuyuhiko's father Kotaro"

"What about his mother?" Chisa asked.

"Reports say she was killed by shooting herself. But according to Nanami, she overheard from Fuyuhiko that his parents were argue and attempt to shoot each other." Kyosuke answered.

"So then....she's dead too, by her own husband," Chisa said, now looking at the ocean in front of her.

"Possibly. Anyway, Bond confronted Kotaro and he stated that he and his gang had nothing to do with what happened to you. The people in the car was just an assassin or multiple assassins." Kyosuke said.

"Anything about the founder's connection to SMERSH?" Chisa questioned

"From what Bond gathered, Asakura and the founder are the same person according to the birth date they have." Kyosuke replied.

"August 25th, 1898."

"Precisely." Kyosuke nodded. "Unfortunately, we don't have photos of the man or any other additional information."

"Hope's Peak probably has a file on him somewhere. It could be hidden. Since the school was made for SMERSH."

"Quite possibly."

"Did my family visit me?"

"They did when you were at Tokyo GH. I asked if it was alright to do this and they agreed. They act just like you." Kysouke said. "And I didn't know you had chunnibyou back then." Kyosuke smirked.

_Mom! Dad! What else did you tell him!?_ Chisa chuckled, while her face slightly turned red out of embarrassment "Y-yeah...I used to be that person back then."

Kyosuke chuckled. "You little sister showed us her chunnibyou attitude. She also did a weak threat towards me."

"My little sis and me would always have arguments each other when we're at home." Chisa smiled. "My students are going to be thrilled when they see me again. Oh yeah that's right! How's Nanami?"

"People from SPECTRE were after her the second time." Kyosuke said. "The TVR was after her."

"Was she alright?" Chisa asked.

"She's fine as of now. She came across Komaeda who happen to have a free sports car with him thanks to his luck. Not only TVR was after them, several soldiers from SPECTRE chased them through the city. And...Nanami was able to kill them."

Chisa looked at him with a stunned look. "She did?"

"Not all of them though. Three SUVs were after her, two of them crashed and the last one crashed thanks to Nanami outsmarting them. She killed the driver of the last SUV. She threaten to expose the project if any more members of SPECTRE are sent after her."

"And so far..nothing happen." Chisa said, looking at the ocean again. "I'm hoping Komaeda is alright.

"It's been six months since that event happened." Kysouke stated.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Wait a minute! Did he just say?_ "Did you just say 'six months'?"

"It slipped out." Kyosuke sighed. "My apologies for blurting that out to you. Yes, you were asleep for six months. Today is **March 14th, 2011.** "

"That's Nanami's birthday." Chisa pointed out. "What a huge birthday present. Me waking up on this day. Juzo, Bond, and Leiter are still around right?"

"I have no word of them wanting to drop out on the investigation. Kirigiri knows about what happened to you thanks to the teacher you were filling in for."

"How did Nanami killed that SPECTRE soldier?" Chisa inquired.

"She sneaked into Bond's basement in his house." Kyosuke answered. "She grabbed a handgun and left the house with it. As of now, she's carrying one for protection." Kyosuke turned to Chisa and opened his suit's jacket, revealing a SIG-Sauer P226R pistol that was now holstered. "Bond suggested that we should carry firearms during our investigation, if we're comfortable with it."

"So that means....you, Juzo, Nanami, and Hinata are carrying weapons." Chisa said.

"..Yes. And Kamishiro too, he's now updated with the reports of the investigation. We haven't investigated the school because of what happened to you. We didn't want to make ourselves compromised."

"But you could've got the mission done early."

"And we could've gotten killed early. We didn't want to take the risk. It felt like we were bringing too much attention."

Chisa stayed silent for a moment and said. "I need a gun."

"You'll get one by the time you meet with Bond." Kyosuke told her. "You'll have the option pick which gun you want."

"I never shot a gun before...if I shoot it at someone....that means I killed them." Chisa said slowly.

"Remember, carrying a gun is completely optional. It will be your job to ask Bond if you want a gun."

"...I'll think about it. All I want to think about right now is my students."

"Chisa?"

"Yeah Kyosuke?"

"Thanks for being my friend and waking up." Kyosuke smiled. "I love you."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_SAY WHAT?!?!! HE LOVES ME TOO?!?!?_ Chisa yelled in her mind. "Do you just say-"

_Crap! Crap! Crap! What is with me blurting things out all of a sudden?!_ Kyosuke started to blush. "I was saying I love you to the ocean time to change the topic it's such a nice day today isn't it I love the sun so much it makes me smile-"

Chisa was turning red too and started to laugh. "Not so fast! We ain't changing topics like that! You actually love me?"

Kyosuke was still red. "...Yes Chisa." Kyosuke looked at her. "I _do_ love you. Ever since we hanged out at our time at Hope's Peak, I've gained feelings for you. Your friendly and outgoing attitude made me very comfortable. Juzo knows about my feelings towards you and agreed to keep it a secret."

"You wanna know something?"

"What's that?"

"I'm been in love you with you too." Chisa smiled, she started to walk closer to Kyosuke and placed her hands his body. "I always wanted to confess to you but never had the confidence to do so because of having fear of rejection. I always thought you would be with some other woman who looked more like you."

Kyosuke placed her hands on Chisa's body. "I would _never_ pick any other girl."

"I _know_." Chisa nodded, she was still smiling. "I love you too."

They both closed their eyes and were now kissing.

A kiss filled with hope.

________________________________________

The next day came. Chisa was now back at Hope's Peak, she was now wearing her blue suit instead of her apron. She reunited with Bond, Felix, and Juzo. The three of them were happy to see her back on her feet. She hasn't asked Bond yet about wanting to carry a gun around. Guns would intimidate Chisa, she was afraid of holding one around, and was afraid of getting caught with one.

Jin heard about Chisa's incident thanks to Mr. Hirashima. Jin was not happy with the outcome, he became even more unhappy when he heard about Kyosuke transferring her to his overseas base. To avoid the risk of getting compromised, Jin thought about leaving her alive for a while until his plans are done.

When Chisa set to the campus, an employee told her to meet with Jin at his office.

And there she was now, Chisa standing in front of Jin's double doors. She doesn't whether they're going to kill her or just wanting to know how she's doing currently.

Whatever is going to happen, Chisa will try her best to fight back against her offenders.

She knocked on the door. The door opened and revealed Great Gozu.

"Hi Gozu." Chisa greeted. "The headmaster was expecting me."

"Ah yes, come inside." Gozu said, allowing Chisa to walk inside Jin's office.

What Chisa saw in front of her was Jin casually sitting at his desk while Koichi sat on the couch.

"Hello Ms. Yukizome." Jin greeted. "I heard about what happened to you regarding the car accident you had six months ago. How are you feeling right now both mentally and physically?"

"I'm done fine thanks for asking." Chisa said, walking towards Jin's desk and showing a slight smile. "Thanks to Kimura, she made medicine that cured all of my health problems. I'm trying to my best to move on from what happened. Hopefully another incident won't happen like this again."

"Well that's good to know." Jin smiled. "I'm glad you're available right now, because I have some good news for you to hear."

"What is it?" Chisa asked.

"Congratulations Chisa Yukizome, you are now the official homeroom teacher of Class 77-B." Jin said, keeping his smile on him.

Chisa was stunned after she heard that. "H-huh? But I still haven't finished my time at the Reserve Course."

"Of course you did, I'm not going to let you continue on teaching there after what happened." Jin said. "With your talent, I can't just keep you at the Reserve Course building entirely, It would be a waste of a good talent. So starting today, you'll be going back to teaching Class-77 B as their permanent teacher."

Chisa started to feel tears of joy coming out of her eyes. "Thank you." She said, wiping her tears away. "Thank you so much Mr. Kirigiri!"

"You're welcome." Jin smiled. "They've been worried about you."

"You see Jin, I've told you she would show her tears of joy." Koichi said. "Typical Chisa. I should've taken my role as a teacher more seriously."

Chisa turned to him. "So you're going to be scouting students for now on then?"

"That's all been taken care of as a matter of fact." Koichi said. "I'm going to redeem myself on becoming a teacher. Good luck teaching the students."

"And I'm hoping you don't gross the students Koichi." Jin said to him, he then brought his attention back to Chisa. "As for you, try not to let your students cause any more madness."

"Um..hey Kizakura?" Chisa said to him. "Have you by any chance reached contact with Komaeda?"

"No unfortunately." Koichi shook his head. "Whatever he is, he might've won the lottery and traveled around the world, probably gaining more good luck."

"I see." Chisa replied. _Yeah I don't know about that..._

"But according to our headmaster, he's been negotiating on lifting his suspension." Koichi smirked, while looking at Jin.

"Really?" Chisa said, while smiling at Jin. "Thank you That's so kind of you!"

"You're welcome." Jin nodded. "But you have to be patient though, we're still determining a timeline for it."

Chisa nodded and went to Koichi. "Hey, is it alright for me to meet with my students? I promise I'll come back."

"Sure go crazy." Koichi smiled.

"Thanks!" Chisa smiled, while running towards the double doors.

She was now out of sight.

"Why do you tell her _that_?" Jin asked, giving off a glare towards Koichi. "About me talking about lifting Komaeda's suspension?"

Koichi gulped. "I-I thought it would be a way for her to stop worrying about him."

"But now she's going to wait for him, and when he doesn't show up eventually, she'll notice you lied." Gozu said.

Koichi moved his head back and forth towards them, noticing their angry looks. He nervously laughed and said. "...Oops."

Jin sighed. "Whatever, we'll worry about that later. The 2011 school year will start in three weeks, so we need to prepare for the ceremony at the new building for the whole school." He said, while grabbing out files of the new students, who were going to part of Class 78.

"At least we avoided overpopulating the students." Koichi said.

"Yeah, thank goodness for that." Jin said, he then found two student file he's been looking for. "By the way, we got two new members of SPECTRE coming here."

"Who are they?" Gozu asked.

"Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba." Jin replied.

"Junko Enoshima?" Koichi asked. "The Junko Enoshima?"

"Yup, that's her." Jin nodded. "I was contacted by Number 1 two days ago and he told me about them. They're twin sisters. Their plan involves the school, we don't have much info on that yet. They're expected to meet with Number 1 sometime today."

"What's with the two different names though?" Gozu questioned.

"Junko's name is her stage name, while Mukuro's name is for Fenrir." Jin stated. "That's all I got."

"And what's the plan about exactly?" Koichi asked.

"Number 1 will inform me about it." Jin said. "I just hope these two are better than the other ones." Jin shifted the files around until he found the one he wanted to look at the most.

It was his daughter, Kyoko Kirigiri.

"My daughter is coming you guys." Jin said, while sighing.

"So she hasn't rejected the invitation huh?" Koichi said.

"Nope." Jin shook his head. "Let's just see what she'll do here."

"If she notices what the school is hiding, what are we going to do about it?" Gozu asked.

"...I'll handle it." Jin said.

"You not thinking about...you know....killing her..Right?" Koichi asked Jin.

"She's my daughter. But I _cannot_ allow her to get in our way." Jin said. "So....we'll just play dumb with her for the time being."

________________________________________

Chisa paced back and forth in front of her classroom door. She was now back in her apron outfit, she was so excited and nervous at the same time.

She stopped pacing and said. "Coming back after six months, they might've forgotten about me haven't they? I'm must be a failure of a teacher..."

What are you saying Chisa?! They need you back! Now get in there!

"You're right narrator! They need me!" Chisa said. "I've got to keep fighting!"

Now that's the spirit! Chisa prepared herself to meet with her students, nothing is going stop her.

"If I let cowardice beat me, Kyosuke will laugh at me." Chisa said. "As Kyosuke's girlfriend, I need to become the woman who will show true bravery once and for all!"

Chisa grabbed the door handle. "I'm going in!"

"Hi everyone, I'm back-" Chisa said, as she covered her face from confetti-launchers being shot out from her students.

"Welcome home Ms. Yukizome!" The class said simultaneously. "You're back from where you belong!"

They were all cheering, they were all happy to see their teacher back. The chalkboard was filled with decorations and it said

**"Welcome Back Ms. Yukizome!"**

The whole classroom was also filled with decorations. On a large table was consisted of food, drinks, and delicious sweets.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Yukizome!" Chiaki said.

"We're glad to see you alive!" Sonia said.

"H-hi Ms. Yukizome-" Mikan said, only for her to be shoved out of the way by Ibuki.

"What is up awesome teacher in the world?!" Ibuki said.

"Hell yeah! GET HIGH!" Kazuichi shouted.

Mahiru walked up to Chisa and said. "We all heard what happened. We were so worried. You're feeling fine right?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Chisa said while smiling. "Thanks for asking."

"What's with the flustered look on you teach?" Akane asked while chewing on some meat. "Grab a plate and dig in, you must be starving."

"Yo Ibuki and the gang wanna know if you're happy to see us." Ibuki said. "Was Ibuki the only one wanted us to meet again?"

"No it's not that." Chisa replied. "It's just...I never expected this to happen."

"Thank Chiaki, it was her idea." Someone said.

Chisa recognized the voice and couldn't believe it. "H-Hinata?"

"The one and only." Hajime said. He was no longer in his Reserve Course outfit. He was now wearing a white shirt with a green tie, dark green pants, and red-and-white shoes. "You're looking at the Ultimate Counselor!"

"The mortal has rescued us from the clutches of misery." Gundham said.

"He's such an awesome guy to be around with!" Kazuichi said.

"Ibuki is still mad at him about not wanting to join my music club." Ibuki muttered.

Nekomaru wrapped his arm around Hajime. "He's one of my best athletes!"

"He gave me a lot of courage to work on my anime." Ryota said.

"He's a nice boy who isn't a delinquent." Mahiru said. "A-and he caught me when I took a candid photo of him." She then noticed a glare coming from Chiaki which made her nervously laugh.

"Hinata i-is a gentle person." Mikan said.

"He is filled with superb ingredients!" Teruteru said.

"With his assistance, Novoselic will idolize him!" Sonia said.

"He kept on making us survive without ya teach!" Akane said. "Without him, we would be in total loss!"

"I'm so happy that I have Hajime in my life." Chiaki said, she then looked at Hajime who smiled back at her.

"Thanks everyone." Chisa smiled. "And thank you Nanami for planning all of this."

"It's nothing, I only heard about it from Mr. Kizakura." Chiaki stated.

"Grrr." Nekomaru grunted. "Don't you dare be so modest!" He told Chiaki. "You and Hinata were the ones who glued us back together for the last six months! As the Ultimate Team Manager, I SAY YOU'RE THE SHIT!

"On a daily basis, Nanami planned game tournaments, picnics, and much more." Hajime said.

"Nanami's hard work had an eye for quality. Mr. Brosnan also assisted her too during the activates, it's unfortunate that he only hung out with us for a month." Sonia said. "Thanks to him, I want to visit the United Kingdom someday."

"I'm so glad that drunkard Kizakura didn't come back to teach us after Mr. Brosnan left." Akane said. "He's really good at fighting too!"

"That's really amazing Nanami and Hinata!" Chisa said to them. "You lovely couple worked very hard!"

"It was more like a speed run than a boss fight." Chiaki chuckled.

"Honestly, you coming back here makes the party complete." Hinata smiled.

Chisa started to feel more tears coming out of her eyes, she was so happy to see them again, and was even more happy to see them making a welcome back party for her.

Her students loved her very much and they're going to make sure no one will ever harm her again.

"Oh Nanami. and Hinata, you two become so dependable." Chisa said, while tearing up a bit.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration." Chiaki said, while Hajime chuckled.

Chisa stopped crying and looked around the room, noticing there's a missing student.

"Does anyone know where Saionji is?" Chisa asked the class.

"Don't worry about her!" Ibuki said.

"Yeah she's taking a massive shit!" Nekomaru said.

Mahitu sighed. "She swore up and down that she would be here before you showed up."

The door in the classroom opened, revealing a tall blonde headed girl who had a resemblance to Hiyoko. She had a ponytail on and was wearing a pink kimono and flip flops. "Hey, it's Ms. Yukizome! Welcome back!" The girl said with a smile.

"Oh...Are you Saionji's older sister?." Chisa asked.

"Haha no silly! It's me Hiyoko Saionji!" Hiyoko had a growth spurt during the six months, she was no longer little, she was the same height as Chisa.

"..Wow..." Chisa said, that's all she could say right now. It shocked her completely.

"She hit her growth spurt." Mahiru pointed out.

Hiyoko cracked her knuckles and said. "Getting bigger was been my biggest wish. Now I can bend Mikan all over the place and turn her inside out."

"W-w-what I have ever done to you Hiyoko?!" Mikan said, she didn't want to be bent or turned inside out.

"I see you haven't changed at all inside." Chisa remarked, while sighing.

Months ago, Hajime tried his hardest to tell Hiyoko that bullying people like Mikan is wrong, but Hiyoko was too stubborn to listen and continued on bullying Mikan because she doesn't like being bossed around by some stranger and she absolutely loves bullying the poor nurse......Hiyoko is a bitch.

"My friend of the animal kingdom, our mentor Yukizome has returned to protect us from the flesh eating creatures of the darkness death!" Gundham said, he and Sonia started to talk in unison. "With a toast of the Nine Circles of Hell, let our dark fest BEGIN!"

"Hey!" Kazuichi exclaimed. "Don't tell me you two are in sync now!"

"After six months, it looks like Sonia has picked up habits, huh?" Chisa said.

Chiaki walked up to Chisa, handing her a cup of juice. "Here you go Ms. Yukizome."

"Thanks Nanami." Chisa smiled, taking the cup from Chiaki.

"Everyone ready?" Chiaki asked the class. "Show her some love!"

"Welcome back! We missed you Ms. Yukizome!" The entire class said.

"You guys....it's good to back with you all." Chisa said, while tears continued to drop down.

Everything was back to normal for her and her class.

________________________________________

An airplane was descending through the clouds in the sky.

Inside the plane showed a bunch of passengers. There was a teenage girl, sitting by herself. She had short black hair, a brown coat, white turtleneck shirt, a brown mini skirt, black tights, and black boots.

Her name is Mukuro Ikusaba.

Recently, she resigned from the PMC Fenrir to be with her sister Junko Enoshima, who she hasn't seen in three years. Her first visit was short, only lasted for a week, she was lucky enough to visit her during Christmas holiday, both of them were born on Christmas Eve.

It was a Christmas full of despair. Setting houses on fire, stealing presents, violating Christmas decorations, and etc. That's all she and her sister did, because her sister told her too. She didn't like it, but that didn't mean she was mad at her sister. She's been taught to never question orders from people and pretend you're tolerating it.

Mukuro was currently looking out the window during the plane ride, she got a message from Junko stating that she needs to leave Fenrir and join her in a super duper activity. She was also told about a surprise that Junko is holding for her.  
During her time in Fenrir, she has fought against soldiers from SPECTRE and was on the verge of death. They were the toughest people she has _ever_ fought against, she didn't get hit by a bullet at all, she was able to kill them all, but most of the time, she had to retreat.  
SPECTRE soldiers were able to wipe out an entire squad of Fenrir soldiers and would behead them on camera as well as setting them on fire, and pulling out their organs. They sent the videos to the Fenrir members, which sent chills down their spines.

Two years ago, was the last time Mukuro fought against members of SPECTRE.

But they weren't soldiers, they were cartel members from Central America, who had connections to SPECTRE.

The Sanchez Cartel.


	46. Licence to Kill part 1 (Interlude)

**FLASHBACK**

BACKGROUND:

The Sanchez Cartel has been known to be a powerful cartel organization in Central America. In Florida, James Bond and Felix Leiter assisted the DEA to capture the leader Franz Sanchez while on their way to Felix's wedding. Following the arrest, Sanchez succeeded in bribing a DEA agent two million dollars to have him escape. Hours after the wedding, Sanchez's men retaliated by raiding Felix's home, killing his wife in front of him, as well as severely wounding Felix, leading him to hospital care. Bond has formed himself a personal vendetta against Franz Sanchez and anyone who was involved with his friend's torture.

________________________________________

**2009**  
**Key West, Florida**

Ocean Exotica Warehouse is a warehouse that operates in Key West. It's owned by an American named Milton Krest, who is the owner of his company Ocean Exotica.

The outside of the warehouse, a gray Ford Crown Victoria drives towards the warehouse and stops. Inside the car was James Bond and an African American man named Sharkey, who is friends with Bond and Felix. Sharkey agreed to assist Bond on his quest of vengeance.

"This is the last place in Key West." Sharkey said. "We'll have to try Miami next."

"Alright, stay here." Bond told him as he gets out of the car and walks towards the warehouse front door.

While Bond walks to the warehouse, Sharkey keeps an eye out of him, hoping nothing will go terribly wrong.

Bond finds a bell next to the door, he rings it to attract the people inside attention.

________________________________________

Inside the warehouse, there were two Americans males inside of an office. The bribed DEA agent named Ed Killifer and the man in charge of Ocean Exotica named Milton Krest.

"You stay out of sight." Milton told Killifer. "I got everything under control." Milton takes Killifer to a nearby room in the office they were in.

________________________________________

A male security guard who works for Milton comes to the door and answers it. "Sorry, we're closed. Come back another time." He said.

"Look." Bond said, stopping the man from closing the door. "I came all the way here from London and that took about eleven hours of my life. " Bond pulls out a card and hands it over to the man. "Universal Exports, we've been retained to arrange shipment of a Carcharodon carcharias."

"...A what?" The security guard asked, having no idea was Bond was talking about.

"A great white shark." Bond told him.

"It's all right Bill, let him in!" Milton said, who was inside the warehouse

Bill moved out of the way and allowed Bond to walk inside the warehouse.

________________________________________

In front of Bond and Milton was a large pool of water. They were surrounded by Aquarian materials.

"Years ago we used to sell sharks." Milton stated to Bond. "Now we mainly do research. It's a project to feed the Third World. We feed maggots to our special breed of genetically engineered fish. Use the hormones to make all of them male and gain weight faster."

Bond walked around the aquarium and noticed a yellow two-seater mini submarine. On the submarine said

**"Shark Hunter II"**

"Was this submarine from your sharking hunting days?" Bond asked Milton.

"Um...yeah, it's actually for sale if you're interested." Milton replied. "Look I'm busy at the moment. Maybe some other time we can arrange a deal?"

"Alright...thank you." Bond said. "We'll be in touch."

"Right..." Milton mumbled.

Bond left the warehouse.

And tonight he's coming back to start his vengeance.

________________________________________

At night, Bond and Sharkey returned to the warehouse. They were both hidden under the wooden docks with a small rubber raft. Both of them noticed the Shark Hunter II slowly moving under the docks. Bond saw the person inside.

It was Milton.

After the yellow submarine left, Bond and Sharkey continued on sneaking into the warehouse.

________________________________________

Inside the warehouse, Bill walks inside the office and meets with Killifer.

"Mr. Krest said to be ready." Bill told him. "He said he'll bring the submarine back in three hours to pick you up."

"Seriously? I can't wait that long." Killifer complained, he then sat down on a chair. "This dump gives me the creeps."

________________________________________

Back outside, James and Sharkey found an entrance to the Warehouse.

Bond gets off the boat and gets on the metal platform. In front of him was a small ladder that leads to the warehouse.

"James!" Sharkey whispered, getting his attention. He was holding a pole hook. "Take this." he said, tossing the pole hook to Bond.

Bond catches it and gestures a thank you to Sharkey. Bond walked across the platform.

_**CLANG!** _

Out of nowhere, part of the metal platform lifted up, underneath was a shark. It made Bond jumped a bit, he sees the shark and it goes back under the water.

Bond climbs the ladder and goes inside the warehouse.

After opening the hatch door, Bond was now inside the warehouse, he looked around and saw no one patrolling.

Bond sneaked his way through the warehouse until he found a large drawer with buttons. He pressed the button and the lower drawer opened, it was filled with maggots. Bond shoved his hands into the maggots and started to shovel them around until he found some packs of Columbian drug-bundles.

"Don't move!" A man said, pointing his Smith & Wesson Model 67 revolver at Bond's head.

It was Bill the security guard. He searched Bond's pocket and found his Walther PPK. He then takes it away from him.

"Do you mind if I get my hands out of here?" Bond asked.

"Do it slowly, no funny business." Bill told him.

While getting his hands out of the maggots, Bond grabbed a set of them and threw it at Bill's face.

Bond punches Bill's abdomen and flips him over to the maggots.

Bond pressed the button on the drawer, making it close.

"Bon appetit." Bond said.

_**RATATATATATA!** _

Gunshots came from another male security guard up above, who was wielding a Heckler & Koch MP7. Bond was able to dodge the bullets and rolls over to a nearby fish tank. The bullets hit the fish tank, making it shatter and spilling its content.

The water caught on the Bond, he crawls out of there and starts sprinting. The security guard continued to fire his MP7 at him.

Bond was now hidden from the guard, and starts crouching his way through the warehouse while trying to be unseen by the guard. The guard started to scan around the warehouse, trying to find Bond.

While the guard wasn't knowing, Bond grabs a large hook hanging on the railing. While the guard stopped walking, Bond sneaked behind and hooked the guard's belt and throws him into an electric eel tank, shocking him to death.

"Freeze!" Someone said out loud.

Bond turned around and saw who it was. It was Ed Killifer, pointing his Glock 19 pistol at him. "Over there by the trap door, old buddy."

Bond walked towards the trap door. "Do you have no remorse for what happened to Felix? He nearly died because of you!"

"Money talks." Killifer said, grabbing a yellow remote hanging from the ceiling. He pressed a button which opened a trap door, underneath it revealed water and a shark.

While Killifer cocked his gun, the hatch door below him opened up, making him lose balance. Bond grabs him and starts punching his face repeatedly, Killifer was about to fall to his doom, only for him to grab on to a rope underneath the hole. His feet were on the edge of the ground.

"There's two million dollars in the suitcase over there next to you." Killifer told Bond. "I'll split it with you, fifty fifty. What do you say?"

Bond grabs the suitcase and looks at Killifer with cold eyes. "You earned it. You keep it, old buddy."

Bond tossed the suitcase at Killifer, making him fall to his death. The suitcase opened up, making the money fall down onto the water. Killifer was screaming in pain while he was getting eaten alive by the shark.

Both Bond and Sharkey watched it all happen.

"God what a terrible waste." Sharkey said, getting a glare from Bond. "..Of money."

Bond looked away from Sharkey and started walking away. "Let's get out of here."

"Right." Sharkey nodded, following Bond out of the warehouse.

________________________________________

The next day came. Bond walked through the boatyard, meeting with Sharkey at his boat.

"Hey, Sharkey!" Bond hollered at him, walking towards the boat. "Any news on the Wavekrest?"

"She's a big-marine-research vessel." Sharkey said. "It's owned by Milton Krest. They're going to collect specimens off the Cay Sel Bank."

"How long do you think it will take us to get over there?" Bond asked.

"I would say about six hours or so." Sharkey answered.

"Ok, I've got some things to pick up. Be ready in an hour, I won't be gone for long." Bond told him.

"Alright." Sharkey nodded.

Bond got off the boat and left.

As he was walking, an African-American man came towards him.

"Hey Mr. Bond, you got a minute?" The man asked.

"What is it Hawkins?" Bond asked him.

"Some local cops got informed about a _certain_ warehouse last night." Hawkins said. "Turned up five hundred keys of Columbian pure, couple of stiffs, and a little bitty piece of what used to be Killifer."

"Well that's good to know." Bond said. "At least someone is on the bloody case."

"You may be Felix's best friend, but just you know, I can only cover up so much." Hawkins told him. "The DEA really wants to know what the hell happened. We got laws here in this country too you know?"

"Do _you_ have a law against what they did to Felix?" Bond asked, with a serious look.

Hawkins wanted to reply, but Bond kept on walking until two men in suits stopped him.

"You're in over your head." Hawkins said to Bond. "Sooner or later, you'll end up being like the Punisher. This is where it ends Mr. Bond."

________________________________________

Bond was escorted by the men in suits who summoned him to the Ernest Hemingway House, a local tourist spot. M watches Bond and the men walk across the yard, she had a serious look on her face. She is not happy about what Bond is doing right now.

Bond and the men arrived at the balcony of the house. Bond noticed a guard walking around in the lighthouse near the home. He then sees M in front of him.

M looked at Bond face to face and said. "Last night, you were expected to arrive at Istanbul. It's unfortunate to what happened to Felix, but it looks like what happened to him has clouded your judgment. He isn't dead 007. So, you have until the afternoon to hop on a plane to Istanbul for your mission."

"My mission here M, _hasn't_ finished." Bond told her.

"Leave it to the Americans 007. This is their business, not yours or ours." M said strictly.

"M, they're too scared to do anything." Bond argued. "I owe it to Felix. We put each other's life on the line many times during our adventures."

"Oh, stop it 007!" M snapped. "Felix knew the bloody risks!"

"What about his damn wife?" Bond asked, showing an angry look.

"This cold-blooded vendetta of yours could severely damage Her Majesty's Government." M said, showing her stern look. "You have an assignment and I expect you to leave here today and handle your next mission professionally. Do you understand 007?"

"Yes mommy, I understand. You now have my resignation." Bond said. He's _not_ going to let go of what happened to Felix. He _will_ make Sanchez pay.

M shook her head. "God, how does one human being get through to you? Your license to kill has now been revoked. Hand your precious weapon to me right now."

Bond formed a fake smile on his face and pulled out his gun. "You're such a great mother. You're right, it time to say a farewell to arms."

Bond kicked the man in the suit nearby and swung his fist the man from behind. The man on the lighthouse fired his gun at Bond but he missed. Bond jumps off the balcony and escapes through the small forest.

The man in the suit tried to fire his gun, only for him to be stopped by M.

"No don't!" M told him. "Too many civilians nearby."

M watched Bond flee. _Damn it Bond! Selfish as always. God help him._

________________________________________

Underneath the Wavekrest, Bond was now underwater, disguised as a Manta Ray to avoid detection from the vessel's radar and cameras from a small remote-controlled vessel called Sentinel.

After the Sentinel went away, Bond took off the Manta Ray cover and swam as fast as he could to the Wavekrest. When the Sentinel got through the bottom hatch, Bond kept himself underwater until he grabbed a guard and threw him into the water, incapacitating him.

Bond gets off the hatch and takes off his scuba gear. He then grabs the knocked out guard out of the water and carries him to a decompression chamber. Bond opens it and places the guard in it, he then notices a stack of bundles of money inside. Bond closes the chamber's door and locks it, he then hears a group of guards laughing while they were talking to each other. Bond was able to sneak his way out, and get into a hallway.

He slowly walks through the hallway, and finds a flight of stairs. He went up the stairs and looked around the hallway, he sees a guard with an MP7 patrolling the halls, thankfully the guard wasn't walking towards Bond's direction. Bond then spots his eyes on a door, on the door had a nameplate.

**"Milton Krest"**

Bond walked up to the door and slowly opened it. He noticed no one was inside, he goes into the room and closes the door. He looks around the room until he hears honking coming from a boat outside. Bond looked out the window and saw the boat arriving at the vessel. On the boat was a group of Milton's men. He also saw Sharkey, who was hanging on a hook with blood on him.

He was dead.

Bond heard voices coming from Milton and his men who were outside.

"Nice work Clive!" Milton praised him, who was outside.

"Thanks Mr. Krest! And Guess what? His name was Sharkey!" Clive laughed.

Milton laughed back and said. "Get rid of the boat, we got more work to do!"

Bond was now pissed.

He was now going to kill the person who killed Sharkey

Bond got out of the room and found a door that led outside. Bond finds a harpoon gun and pointed it at Clive.

"Compliments of Sharkey." Bond said, he shot the harpoon at Clive, killing him, his body fell to the water.

Milton saw it and started to shoot Bond with his pistol. Bond dodges the bullets and jumps down to the water.

Bond swims down to Clive's corpse, grabbing his swimsuit. After he puts it on, he notices the Sentinel coming out of the hatch from the vessel. He also notices a group of boats floating around on the water, they were all trying to locate Bond.

Bond looked at his oxygen meter and notices it that it was starting to run low. He started to swim to the Sentinel, when he got to it, he opened up its hatches and notices the bundles. Bond grabbed out his knife and started to stab the bundles, damaging them. The camera on the sentinel rotates and detects Bond, he jams the knife to the camera, breaking it.

Bond notices a group of divers coming after him. One of the divers shot their harpoon gun at Bond, the harpoon hits Bond's oxygen mask. The diver caught up to him and wrapped his harpoon gun around Bond's neck. The other diver grabbed out his knife and cut the air-hose out.

More divers came and all of them started to attack Bond. Bond was able to fight all of them off and grabbed a harpoon gun from one of the divers. He shoots the harpoon at a seaplane up above.

Bond was now getting dragged by the plane and was now water skiing behind the plane.

Behind Bond were Milton's men, who were firing their MP7s at him, Bond dodge the bullets by swerving left and right. He got close to the plane and grabs on to it. The plane was now in the air. The co-pilot saw Bond up to the plane's door. The pilot tried to make Bond get off the plane doing ninety-degree rolls, Bond kept his grip on the plane was able to sneak his way into the plane.

He was now behind the pilots. Bond threw the co-pilot out of the plane by pressing the emergency door release. The pilot drew out his gun and points it at Bond. Bond grabs it and rams a punch to the pilot's face and tosses him off the plane. Bond got full control on the plane now and he escaped. Leaving a surprised look from Milton who couldn't believe he got away.

________________________________________

Fenrir, is an elite Private Military Company. It was formed in 1995 by former military soldiers. Fenrir has been known the be the most reliable PMC in the world, they would always get the job done.

The group has special operatives to carry out stealth or rescue missions as well as going in direct-combat, and doing assassinations. Fenrir only recruits the best soldiers out there, just like what Hope's Peak does with their students.

Mukuro joined the group in 2004 when she and her sister Junko Enoshima were homeless. They were homeless for two years, until they encountered a man named Grim, a member of Fenrir, who just happened to have a mission in Tokyo. He picked them up under his wing and offered them to live with him for the time being. He offered Mukuro to join Fenrir due to her interest in the military. He became more interested in her when he heard about Mukuro winning survival game tournaments and writing military magazines.

Before Grim and Mukuro left Tokyo, Grim gave Junko 1,200,000 yen in cash to have her support her own life. Due to this, she started her modeling career and is now living a successful life.

When Mukuro became a rookie, she was given the codename Serpent and was forced to be put in a squad due to her age, it was either that or be sent back to Tokyo and wait until she turned eighteen to do solo missions. She joined Grim's squad, who had two other members named Phantom and Dostovei. Both of them had different personalities. Phantom was the loud mouth while Dostovei was the cowardly one, however underestimating them is not something to do, they fight very well just like everyone else does in Fenrir. Grim was the serious one, he usually smokes a cigar often and gets annoyed when Phantom and Dostovei have their silly arguments or discuss stuff that's off topic. He trusts Mukuro very well and sees that she has potential to become a very good soldier.

Seven months after Mukuro got back from her holiday break when she reunited with Junko, Fenrir promoted her to be a solo operative due to her superb skills. Mukuro was hesitated to accept because she became very fond with her squadmates. Grim told her to make the decision herself, because she is growing up and when you grow up, you make your own decisions. Both Phantom and Dostovei told her that they would support Mukuro on any decision she makes. Mukuro thought about for a while and finally decided to become a solo operative.

And now here she is, on her first solo mission. Mukuro stood in an alley outside of a bar known as Barrelhead, located in Bimini, a district in the Bahamas. She was wearing a dark gray hoodie, black pants, black gloves, and black combat boots. She was currently on a mission assignment by Fenrir, her objective was to meet with a female contact named Pam Bouvier, to provide additional protection for her from Sanchez's hitmen. During the raid in Felix's home, Sanchez's people got a hold of informants and started to assassinate them all. Pam was one of the informants, who is now in danger. She didn't hear about what happened to Felix. She got in contact with Fenrir for additional support.

Mukuro walked out of the alley and entered the bar. When she got inside, she saw Pam sitting at a table in the back by herself. Mukruo walked towards her and sat down in front of her.

"Are you Serpent?" Pam asked Mukuro.

"Yes." Mukuro nodded. "You must be Bouiver?"

"That is correct, I almost thought you were one of Sanchez's people." Pam said. "I'm carrying a SPAS-12 under the table. Felix is still coming, but I don't know what's taking him so long."

Pam noticed someone entering the bar and she recognized the person.

It was James Bond, he was walking towards their table.

"Well this is an unexpected pleasure." Bond said, while he looked at Pam and made a glance towards Mukuro.

"Where's Felix?" Pam asked.

"In the hospital, and you'll be going there too if you don't get out of here fast." Bond replied.

"Are Sanchez's men coming here?" Pam inquired.

"Yes." Bond nodded. "According to Felix's emails, all the informants have been killed by Sanchez's guys." Bond looked at Pam. "And you're the last one."

"Damn, I knew something was wrong." Pam said, as she noticed two guys glancing at her. "Those two guys over there have been here for hours."

A female bartender walked up to the trio at the table. "You three want anything?"

"I'll have a bud with a lime." Pam told the bartender.

"Yeah, I'll have the same thing."

"Sure thing. What about you?" The bartender asked Mukuro.

"I'll just have a class water please." Mukuro said.

The bartender nodded and went to go get their drinks.

Bond, Pam, and Mukuro looked at each other for a few seconds until Pam saw a young Nicaraguan man with short black hair. He was dressed in a black suit, red dress shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He was with another guy who had a green jacket on.

"Shit." Pam utttered.

"What's wrong?" Mukuro asked.

"Don't look. That's Dario, he's _bad_ news. Used to work for another cartel organization until they kicked him out for being too bloodthirsty. He's now one of Sanchez's top henchmen." Pam explained.

Dario and his partner walked up to the two other guys who made glances at Bond, Pam, and Mukuro. Another group of men entered the bar too, who happened to be connected to Dario.

"You guys are armed right?" Pam asked Bond and Mukuro.

"Yeah, I'm armed." Bond said, revealing his PPK.

"Me too." Mukuro said, revealing her Heckler & Koch P30.

"Good, if they start shooting hit the deck and get ready to fire back at them." Pam told them.

Dario and his partner started to walk to the table where Pam, Bond, and Mukuro were sitting at.

Dario takes a seat next to Mukuro while his partner sits next to Bond.

"Hola Bouvier." Dario greeted with a smirk. "Have we met before by any chance?"

"No." Pam glared.

"Oh yes we have." Dario said, while smiling.. "You used to fly charter planes for some of my amigos."

Dario's partner and Bond kept on staring at each other, ready to fight. Mukuro had her gun ready.

"I got an awesome job for you pretty lady. A job you can't refuse." Dario started to place his hand on Pam's shoulder. "Why don't we go somewhere private and continue discussing this?"

"Get your hands off of her!" Bond called out Dario. "She's with me."

Dario looked at Bond. "No one is asking you gringo."

Mukuro placed her gun on Dario's knee. "He said he's with her. Keep your hands on the table."

Dario looked at Mukuro with an evil smile. "Wow...I never expected a sweet innocent adolescente like you to appear here." He snickered. "I should just holler at all of these people in this bar and tell them that we have a minor in here."

"Here we go gentlemen!" The bartender said, handing the drinks to Bond, Pam, and Mukuro. "Do you two gentlemen want anything?" she asked but all she got was silence.

Dario and Mukuro did a stare down while Bond and Dario's partner did the same thing.

"Let me at him!" The partner said, trying to attack Bond. Bond grabs a hold of his face slams it down onto the table, knocking him out.

"He's had enough." Bond told the bartender. "Run a tab."

"Yeah...ok." The bartender nodded, she then walked away.

"How did you get here?" Pam asked Bond.

"By boat." Bond answered. "It's behind this wall."

Dario rose up, making Pam fire her shotgun at him. The shot missed and Dario threw his knife at Pam's head, killing her. Mukuro grabbed the shotgun and started to shoot at Dario. Dario dodges all the shots and runs for cover behind the bar counter.

Bond flips the table and grabs out his PPK. He shoots at Sanchez's men who were firing their guns back at Bond and Mukuro. Bond shot the guy near the entrance, while Mukuro fired the shotgun at the other two hitmen near the tables

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

Everyone at the bar ran out of there during the gunfight, not wanting to get shot. Dario rose up from the counter and fired his duel wielded M1911A1 pistols, he ducks down, avoiding the returning fire from Bond and Mukuro.

Mukuro noticed she was out of bullets from the SPAS-12, and grabs out her P30 pistol. Another group of Sanchez's men burst in and fired their Heckler & Koch MP5K submachine guns at them. Bond kills two of them while Mukuro killed one of them.

Dario rises up again and fires his guns at them. He crouches down and reloads.

"Come on!" Bond hollered at Mukuro. "We need to get the hell out of here now!"

"Lead the way!" Mukuro said, following Bond to his boat.

They ran to the back door of the bar, Dario fired his pistols at them while they were escaping. Bond and Mukuro were now at the alley of the bar, which leads to the docks. Sanchez's men arrived and started to shoot their guns at them. Bond and Mukuro fired back and killed all of them. Bond started the boat up and took off.

Dario ran outside and saw them leaving in the boat.

He then did a scary looking smile. _We'll meet again._

________________________________________

"Are you alright?" Bond asked Mukuro, while taking control of the boat.

"I'm fine." Mukuro replied. "How about you?"

"Not a scratch." Bond said. "And nice shooting. I never properly introduced myself; My name is Bond, James Bond."

"The name is Serpent." Mukuro said. "I work for the PMC Fenrir."

"Used to work for MI6. I'm now a rogue agent." Bond said. "Long story, but I'll tell it to you another time. Do you have a safe house?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you how to get there."

"Perfect...Because we're going to Isthmus City."

"Huh? We?" Mukuro asked.

"Yes, we." Bond nodded. "We're going to take down Franz Sanchez together. Without me, you'll be shot to death."

"Actually, I've never got wounded in battle." Mukuro stated. "I've been known to be the best soldier in Fenrir."

"Good for you, but I hope you know that you will get shot one day."

"No need to remind me. I knew that a long time ago."

"I have about over a million dollars of cash with me that I stole from Sanchez's associate. I'll buy a room for us at Isthmus."

"Sounds like a plan." Mukuro said. "But how do I know that I can trust you?"

"I always saved the world from getting destroyed, and I heard about you Mukuro Ikusaba."

"Y-you heard about me?" Mukuro asked, showing off a surprised look.

"Not your personal life if that's what you're thinking. MI6 has a file on you about your military career. We've been thinking about contacting you by the time you turn eighteen to become a 00 agent." Bond explained.

"Well, thanks for the offer. But I'm not interested." Mukuro said, declining the offer.

"Suit yourself." Bond shrugged. "The offer still stands. Now let's head to your safe house and I'll wait for you to pack up."

________________________________________

Bond and Mukuro were now at Isthmus City, Republic of Isthmus. The next day came. Last night, Bond bought a luxury hotel room for him and Mukuro. It came with a large living room, kitchen, and two bedrooms. Bond and Mukuro took both the separated bedrooms, Mukuro's room had one bed, and Bond's room had two beds.

Bond stood up straight, looking out the window in the living room, showing an emotionless expression. He stood there for about four hours and Mukuro was starting to get concerned about him. Since the morning, he noticed how emotionless Bond looked, she wanted to ask but decided against it, she guessed Sanchez did something horrible to him or to someone he cared about.

Mukuro looked at Bond from her bedroom and wanted to know why Bond is acting like this right now.

"Hey, you've been staring out the window for about four hours now. Is everything alright?" Mukuro asked.

Bond looked at her. "Just...been thinking about a friend of mine. He's from the CIA."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?"

Bond walked to a couch and sat on it. "Several days ago. My friend Felix Leiter was about to get married. I attended the wedding. Before we came there, we including some DEA agents, were hunting down Franz Sanchez, there were reports of him doing drug trafficking in Key West, Florida. We caught him and the DEA handled the rest. Hours after Felix's wedding. Sanchez's men raided his home and killed his wife, as well as severely wounding Felix."

Mukuro was shocked to hear this, learning that a cartel killed a newlywed. She knew what the cartels wee capable of and hoping that Junko doesn't ever fuck with them.

"How did Sanchez escaped?" Mukuro questioned.

"A DEA agent was bribed two million dollars. He took the money and helped Sanchez escape." Bond answered. "I killed him, before I did that, he wanted me to split the two million with him."

"Sick bastard." Mukuro sighed. "Of course, someone like him would do anything for money."

"Just like what he said, money talks." Bond said. "MI6 wasn't happy about my vendetta quest and were forcing me to go to Istanbul for my next mission. I didn't want any of that, so I ran and got away from them."

"I would do the same thing too...if my sister was killed by the hands of Sanchez." Mukuro said.

"You have a sister?" Bond inquired

"Yup....she's a fashion model. Her name is Junko Enoshima." Mukuro stated.

"I've seen her on covers of magazines and wallpapers." Bond said

"We changed our names when we went our separate ways. I reunited with her last year during the holiday." Mukuro explained.

"She must've been very happy to see you, after all those years you were gone." Bond pointed out.

"...I guess you can say that. She was different, _really different_. When I met up with her, I saw how much she changed, it felt like I was talking to a completely different person. Both her original hair and eye color were red, her hair was changed to bleached blonde, and now has blue eye contacts. Plus her personality drastically changed....it didn't felt like she was my sister anymore."

"So let me guess. Back then she was a nice girl....but now all of a sudden, she became some arrogant girl. No offense."

"None taken, and you're right. But she wasn't just arrogant....she's really crazy. She's obsessed with despair."

"Obsessed with despair? So like she's creating crimes around her hometown and other places she goes to and making people suffer?"

"Yeah...."

"Did you do any of that with her?" Bond questioned.

"....She wanted me to kill some random family and burn their house down. This happened on Christmas Eve, our birthday." Mukuro didn't like what she did to the innocent family. "Now you wanna shoot me because of it."

"You did it because you were manipulated into doing it. You didn't question it because you were taught to not question your orders from people, usually it will irritate them if you do. If you refused, then I'm pretty sure your sister would murder you and get away with it."

"I love my sister to death, but....I hate what she's doing. I'm not hating on her fashion career, its just her obsession with despair. I can't seem to stand up to myself to her...I'm just too afraid to do it."

Bond noticed the sadness coming from Mukuro's eyes, he felt bad for her, seeing her being controlled like a robot by her sister.

"Is it okay we talk about something else?" Mukuro asked.

"Sure." Bond nodded. "How about you ask me some questions."

"How long have you been a 00 agent?"

"Seven years. I joined MI6 in 2000, then two years later I was offered a position for the 00 status. I was given the 007 name."

"What was your first assignment during your 00 years?"

"I had to investigate a lost Soviet and British nuclear submarines. They were stolen by a man named Karl Stromberg, who was a self-employed businessman, living in an underwater base in the Atlantic ocean. With the submarines, he wanted to create a nuclear war between the United States and Russia. I was able to assassinate him and destroy his base, as well as preventing the nuclear war from happening."

"...I never dealt with those type of enemies, normally the ones I deal with are just ordinary criminals and terrorists."

"Have you heard of SPECTRE?" Bond questioned.

"I have." Mukuro answered, nodding her head. "I've read about them. They're known to be a very large crime syndicate and the most powerful one in the world."

"Most of my missions involved them. I've met the leader, Ernst Stavro Blofeld. You never want to get on his bad side, that's if you're not afraid."

"SMERSH happened to be known as the precursor of SPECTRE." Mukuro pointed out.

"That's true, Blofeld's father was a member of SMERSH. With his and SMERSH's influence, as well as resources and intelligence, Blofeld was able to form SPECTRE making it a large and most powerful terrorist group."

"During my time in Fenrir, I've encountered some SPECTRE soldiers. I was able to wipe out most of them, but then they would sent out five highly armored tanks, helicopters with homing missiles, and everything else after me. That's when I had to to retreat and lose them."

"I've noticed how SPECTRE goes crazy when you fight them in war."

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

Bond and Mukuro both looked at the door what was being knocked on.

"Get your gun ready." Bond told Mukuro. "Put a suppressor on it."

"Right." Mukuro nodded, running to her room and getting her pistol.

The door was knocked again, Bond told him to wait a second. Mukuro walked out of her bedroom with her gun equipped. She stood next to Bond.

"Who is it?" Bond asked.

"It's me 007, the master of gadgets."

"I know this guy." Bond whispered to Mukuro. "He's not a threat."

"Who is he?" Mukuro asked.

"His name is Q." Bond answered.

"007 are you still there?"

Bond opened the door opened. He saw Q and suitcases around him.

"Hello Q. What's with the suitcases?" Bond asked, looking at Q's suitcases.

"I'm on leave....well not really, that's what _she_ thinks." Q said. "Now are you going to let me in?"

Bond stood to the side, allowing Q to enter the room. He then sees Mukuro inside. Q's jaw dropped and his eyes widened, which made Mukuro show off a confused look. Q walked up to Bond and slapped him in the face.

"What the bloody hell Q?!" Bond yelled, reacting to the slap from Q. He's never been slapped by him before.

"Are you insane or just flat out stupid?!" Q asked, getting a shocked look at he was seeing.

"What are you talking about?" Bond said, showing an annoyed look.

"I really hope you're not making out with an underage girl 007." Q looks at Mukuro. "Did he had sex with you?"

"Q!" Bond yelled.

Mukuro started to turn red. "N-no sir! We slept in different bedrooms. Besides....I don't think he has the guts to force me into sex."

"Well thanks Christ for that." Q said, being relieved that Bond and Mukuro didn't have sex.

"Q, did you come all over here to embarrass me, or did you come here to assist me on my personal vengeance?" Bond questioned Q

"I'm here to help." Q told him. "Tanner and Moneypenny were able to track you down without M knowing. We know how badly you want to kill Sanchez. So I came here to give you the gadgets." Q sat the briefcase on a table and opened it up, revealing the gadgets. He grabs a clock. "An explosive alarm clock. Guaranteed to never wake anyone up who uses it." Q then grabs out toothpaste. "Dentonite toothpaste. To be used sparingly. It's the latest in plastic explosive."

"You made all of this?" Mukuro asked Q

"I have along with some colleagues of mine at Q Branch." Q answered. "At Q branch, we develop state of the art gadgets for our 00 agents."

"So these two objects will be for me?" Bond asked.

"Yes, and I've got something better." Q said, he grabbed another suitcase and opened it up, revealing a camera. "Now pay attention 007, this looks like an ordinary camera, right?"

While Q was explaining things about the camera, Mukuro looked at the other gadgets and saw an umbrella. She grabbed it and pressed a button, which shot out a laser, shooting at the wall, making Mukuro jump a bit due to the unexpected action. Bond and Q looked at the wall and noticed a dent on it, they turned to Mukuro who had an embarrassed look on her face.

Mukuro nervously chuckled. "I'm so sorry..."

"Give me that!" Q said, grabbing the umbrella away from Mukuro. "Don't touch any of my gadgets please!"

"Sorry sir." Mukuro said.

Q continued on explaining details about the camera. "Now where was I? Ah yes, now this is a signature gun, and that is an optical palm reader." Q grabbed out a remote control for the camera. "Now once I start plugging this into the camera and start the programming..." The camera made a beeping noise. "..no one other than you can use it."

"Thank you Q" Bond said to him. "I'll try not to break this."

"I really hope you don't, that camera took the longest time to develop." Q said, he then looked at Bond's room which had another bed inside. "I guess I'll be sleeping in this room."

"That's Mr. Bond's room." Mukuro said, seeing Bond's annoyed look which made Mukuro smirk.

"Excellent we're going to be roommates 007!" Q said.

"Yeah, and we get to sleep on the same bed." Bond joked

Q looked at him weirdly while Bond smirked and Mukuro holding her laugh.

"You and your silly jokes..." Q said while walking to the bedroom.

________________________________________

Mukuro was able to obtain information about Sanchez's casino called Casino De Isthmus that he operates, and found out that he'll be attending there tonight. Bond had a plan made out and that simply gaining Sanchez's trust to become a hitman for him. Q thought about it and thought it was a huge risk, but Bond told him to not worry too much over it.

Bond was now inside a hallway which led to Sanchez's office. Sanchez's bodyguards named Perez and Braun, were searching Bond for any weapons, Perez found his gun and took it away from him for now and allowed Bond to enter the office.

Bond and Perez walked inside together. Bond sees Sanchez sitting on a chair. He also sees another man who was standing next to Sanchez. He happened to be an American, who wore a dark suit, and had blonde hair.

There was another man who was also an American and Sanchez's accountant, he had brown hair and was sitting at a large table, working on paperwork.

"This is almost done." Sanchez said to Bond, watching a television broadcast.

While Bond was waiting he walked around the office and stopped in front of a window. He looked out and sees the nighttime weather in the city. He noticed the window was armored glass.

Sanchez turned the television off and went to his desk

Bond raised out his hand to Sanchez. "My name is Bond, James Bond."

"Sit please." The blonde hair American said.

"Now, now Heller. Allow me to shake the man's hand." Sanchez said, shaking Bond's hand. "My name Franz Sanchez. Please have a seat."

Bond nodded and sat down across from Sanchez.

"So what brings you here Senor Bond?" Sanchez asked. "Clearly when you bring your piece here." Sanchez held out Bond's gun. "Makes me concerned about you."

"It's my business." Bond said. "It's better to be prepared for something unexpected."

"And what business is that?" Sanchez questioned, placing the gun on the table.

"I'm a problem solver." Bond replied. "More of a problem eliminator."

"And are you here on business?" Sanchez inquired.

"No." Bond shook his head. "I'm temporally unemployed. And I thought that I might work for you."

"Well...it's very hard to get a work permit here in Isthmus. It's...well, one has to show special talent that no one has."

"Hmm, well that shouldn't be too difficult." Bond said, while he looked at Heller, Perez, and the accountant.

Sanchez gets up and walks to Bond, then leans on his table. "Senor Bond, you got some huge balls. You come here, to _my_ place without any references and bringing your piece here. But you should know something: nobody saw you come in, so nobody has to see you go out."

"Senor Sanchez, I could be very useful to a man like you." Bond said. "And I understand that you have a reputation for rewarding loyalty quite well."

Sanchez thought of him for a moment and said. "We'll be in touch Senor Bond." Sanchez hands Bond his gun. "Just so you know, Isthmus is a very safe city. So no need to bother carrying a gun everywhere you go. In the meantime, I welcome you to the casino at all times."

Bond grabs the gun and gets up. He then walks out of the office saying goodbye to Sanchez.

________________________________________

The next day came. It was now nighttime. At the Casino De Isthmus, Sanchez, Heller, and his accountant, sat down the large table inside Sanchez's office in front of a group of Asian businessmen. They were all in Sanchez's office.

"Gentlemen, you all remembered my accountant Truman-Lodge, and this is the head of my security Colonel Heller." Sanchez said, introducing them to the Asian men. "This is a historic moment everyone. East meets West. Drug dealers all over the world unite."

________________________________________

Outside of the Sanchez's office, Bond was wearing a tuxedo, he was able to blend in with other men in tuxedos who happened to be waiters of the casino's restaurant.

He was carrying a plate of drinks and sets it down inside a room, he then takes control of a food trolley and goes to a nearby elevator. When the elevator door closed, Bond opened the elevator hatch and got on top of the elevator. When the elevator got to the top floor, Bond opened up the hatch that leads him to the rooftop. Bond was setting up some ropes to rappel down the floor where Sanchez is in.

________________________________________

Back inside Sanchez's office.

"In this business, there's a lot of cash." Sanchez said. "And a lot of people with their hands sticking out."

"In one word: Bribery." An Asian man uttered.

"Precisely." Sanchez nodded. "He took the words right out of my pocket.." He chuckled, making everyone laugh.

________________________________________

Bond started to rappel down to the floor's window.

Bond laid down to the side of the window and grabbed out the Detonite Toothpaste, and start to squirt out the toothpaste around the bottom part of the window. When he was done, he grabbed out a radio-controlled device, disguised as a pack of cigarettes and connected it to the toothpaste. He did this to blow up the window.

Bond was able to escape without anyone seeing him and went to a building a block away from the casino, which happened to be the same height as the casino building.

Bond was now on the roof, he readies up his camera gun. During Q's explanation, the camera is a sniper rifle with high-powered bullets.

After he sets the Camera gun up, he turns on the remote control for the toothpaste. He points his gun at Sanchez's window, he sees him talking to his accountant and another associate.

Bond pressed the button on the remote next to him.

**_KABOOM!_ **

The window exploded, knocking off Sanchez and everyone on the floor. Bond see Sanchez getting up and was about to kill him.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

From behind, a man in suit grabs Bond. Bond breaks free from his grip and punches him in the face. The man tried to fight back, but Bond dodges his attacks and kicks him in the abdomen and punches his face real hard, knocking him out. Another man came did a bunch of fast punching and kicking movements. Bond dodge them all and grabs a hold of the man's head, kneed his face, then punches his gut, making the man fall to the ground.

.  
.  
.

Then a tranquilizer dart collided into Bond's neck. Making him collapse.

________________________________________

Bond woke up and found himself restrained to a table, inside of a dark room in a house. In front of him was a man in a suit, holding on to Bond's camera gun. It was one of male Asians who was with Sanchez during the meeting. His name is Kwang, a Hong Kong narcotics agent, working undercover for Sanchez. He was holding Bond's camera gun.

"What person would have a signature gun?" Kwang asked, while looking at Bond.

"James Bond." Someone answered. It was an MI6 agent named Nick Fallon, who was ordered by M to hunt down Bond, dead or alive. He grabbed the camera gun from Kwang. "This is Her Majesty's Government." He looked at Bond. "Where did you get it?"

"Piss off." Bond muttered to Fallon.

"Who ordered the hit on Sanchez?" Kwang asked Bond.

"No one." Fallon told Kwang. "He's a rogue agent out for blood. I'm taking him back to where he belongs."

Kwang nodded and glared at Bond. "Do you have any idea who I am? I'm a Hong Kong narcotics agent, you bastard! I've been gaining Sanchez's trust for years! I hope your madness hasn't scared the man off!"

________________________________________

Outside of the house, a group of mercenaries were about to approach the house. All of them were carrying Magpul PDR bullpup assault rifles. And there was also a tank outside. All the mercenaries work for Sanchez, and Heller is their commander.

It was Sanchez's own mercenary group.

________________________________________

Back inside the House.

"Get me off of these bloody things now!" Bond told Fallon.

"Not happening." Fallon said, grabbing out a sedative, ready to inject Bond. "You're a loose cannon. I'm sending you back to London whether you like it or not."

Kwang and the other men held down Bond, preventing him from fighting off the restraints.

**_KABOOM!_ **

The tank fired at the house, creating an explosion, nearly killing everyone in the house. Kwang survived and grabbed out his gun, making a run for it.

The mercenaries spotted Fallon running and fired the tank at him, killing him. The shot also struck Kwang, making him fall onto the ground.

Another male MI6 agent was almost killed by the second shot from the tank, he kept on moving around in the house, trying his best to find something to defend himself with. The agent saw the mercenaries walking to the house. making the agent hide behind the debris from the house. When the mercenaries came in, the agent ambushed them by firing his gun.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

The bullets hit one of the mercenaries, killing him. The MI6 agent grabs the mercenary's Magpul PDR and fires it at the other mercenaries.

**_BANG!_ **

The shot came Heller's pistol. The bullet went straight towards the agent's head, making him collapse. He was now dead.

The mercenaries started to search the house. Sanchez came inside the house and looks around the house, seeing it destroyed.

"Mr. Sanchez?" Heller said to him.

"Yes? Did you find something?" Sanchez asked.

"It's one of your Asian associates." Heller told him, pointing his finger at Kwang, who was still laying on the ground. He puts his finger on Kwang's neck, checking his pulse. "He's still alive."

Sanchez grabbed Kwang and pointed his gun at his neck. "Who did all of this? Who sent you?"

Kwang opened his mouth, revealing cyanide capsule. Heller grabbed his cheeks, preventing him from killing himself, but was too late.

An angry Sanchez furiously gets up. He walks away and then turns around pointing his gun at Kwang's corpse.

"You god damn **PUTO!** " Sanchez yelled.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Sanchez shot at the corpse until he ran out of bullets, he was really angry, thinking about how much Kwang revealed Sanchez's operations to the authorities.

"Heller! Sanchez! We got a live one here, unconscious!" A mercenary hollered out to them.

Sanchez and Heller went to go to the room where the mercenary was in and see's a knocked out Bond restrained to a table.

"Bring him to my mansion." Sanchez told Heller and the mercenary.


	47. Licence to Kill part 2 (Interlude)

Bond woke up and finds himself in a large bedroom. The large window was open, revealing the sunny weather outside. Bond got off the bed and walked around the room until he went to the mirror in front of him. He doesn't know where he's at right now, but he's hoping that his not in London. Bond found some spare clothing and puts them on. After he changed, he exited out of the bedroom.

He was now outside, in the mansion's large courtyard. next to him was a small waterfall, filling up the fountain. As Bond descended down the stairs, a voice called out to him. It was Sanchez.

"Hey, amigo?" Sanchez said, walking towards Bond with a smile. "How do you feel right now?"

"I'm happy to feel alive." Bond replied.

"Come sit with me." Sanchez said, he then turns to a bartender nearby. "Hey Pedro? Bring us some coffee por favor."

"Yes senor Sanchez." Pedro the bartender said.

After they got their coffee, Sanchez sits on the couch with Bond.

"Looks like we both had close calls last night." Sanchez pointed out.

"You and your men showed up just in time to save my bloody ass." Bond said. "Things were about to go ugly."

"Who were those guys?" Sanchez asked.

"Freelance hit squad." Bond answered.

"What did they want with you?" Sanchez asked.

"One of them might have recognized me while I walked into the Casino to meet you. They were afraid that I might warn you about their business." Bond explained

"So you used to know them?" Sanchez questioned.

"Used to work for the British government. We kept dossiers on certain people." Bond stated.

"Hmm..so a British agent now rogue." Sanchez said.

"Correct." Bond nodded.

"Those men, who tried to kill me. Who would do such a thing like that?" Sanchez said.

"Probably someone close to you." Bond said.

"Did they tell you any of this?"

"They were well briefed. Obviously by someone on the inside."

"Did they mention a name?"

"No. They were expecting to be paid a lot of money, by someone arriving in Isthmus by tonight."

Sanchez mused for a moment, thinking who would put a hit on him.

Bond noticed it and asked. "You suspect someone?"

Sanchez stopped musing and looked at Bond. "Everyone in my organization is one hundred percent loyal. I'm going to meet with a man who owns a vessel tonight. Do you wanna tag along and get to know my associate?"

Bond already knew who he was talking about. "I would...but I have to go back to my hotel, I have to deal with some things on my own."

"Why don't you stay here?" Sanchez suggested. "You can save your money. Enjoy my hospitality. You have my trust." He said with a smile.

_Good, just like what I wanted._ "Thank you. Let me head to my hotel room now and I'll pack my bags and bring them here." Bond said.

"Sure thing. Enjoy your stay." Sanchez said, giving Bond a handshake.

After Sanchez walked away, he encounters Heller.

"You need something Heller?" Sanchez asked.

"You won't believe who this man is." Heller said. He started doing research on Bond when they brought him to the mansion.

"A former British agent." Sanchez said.

Heller smirked and asked. "How did you know that?"

"Because I know things." Sanchez smirked. "Is that all?"

"He's not just any British agent. I remembered him saying his name is James Bond. I looked it up and found out that he killed members of that spooky group you're connected with." Heller explained.

_SPECTRE..._ Sanchez Thought. "So that's him then huh?"

"Yeah...if Number 1 or someone from the group finds out that you're having him hanging around with you, they're gonna want to have a word with you." Heller said.

"All I have to tell them that he works for me and not the United Kingdom anymore. If SPECTRE wants him, then I'll send him away and have them deal with him. SPECTRE are my amigos." Sanchez said.

"And I thought you said loyalty is more important than power and money."

"Well I changed, ever since I heard about SPECTRE I noticed how passionate they are with their business. So I wanted to be a part of it, with their help, I can bring down all my rivals and take control of all Mexico, Central America, and South America. And become the richest drug lord."

"I'm hoping James doesn't backstab you."

"He won't." Sanchez said with a smile. "Oh and I want to meet Milton at Wavekrest tonight."

"Is there a problem with him?" Heller asked.

"We'll find out."

________________________________________

Back at the hotel, Bond arrived and sees Mukuro and Q.

"We've heard about what happened last night on the news." Mukuro said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Bond nodded. "By the way Q, MI6 are hunting me down."

"They captured you?" Q asked.

"Yeah, along with a Hong Kong narcotics agent who was working undercover for Sanchez." Bond answered.

"So that explains why Sanchez is still alive." Mukuro said.

"I was able to gain his trust, so I'm packing my bags right now." Bond said.

"Do you need help?" Q asked.

"Actually....I need you two to do something for me." Bond said to them. "Tonight."

________________________________________

Nighttime came. Bond wanted both Mukuro and Q to infiltrate Wavekrest and try to frame Milton Krest on putting a hit out on Sanchez.

Q dressed in a harbor master pilot, he boards the Wavekrest.

Milton's men looked at Q weirdly, making Q annoyed.

"Well don't just stand there! Take me to the bridge!" Q ordered them, saying it in an American accent.

The men nodded their heads and took Q to the control room of the vessel.

They arrived at the bridge and Q went up to the male captain. "Gracias Captain, I'll be taking over now."

"You're the harbor pilot?" The captain asked, looking at Q.

"Is that a problem?"

"No It's just-"

"Good, then please let me take over the controls."

The captain took his hands off the steering wheel. "All yours."

"Thank you." Q nodded, grabbing the steering wheel. He had full control of the vessel.

________________________________________

At the docks, Sanchez gets out of his limo and sees the Wavekrest arriving. He was with Heller, Perez, and Braun.

________________________________________

Back inside the vessel. The captain started noticing that Q was accelerating the boat too fast.

"Hey um...don't you think you're going a bit too fast?" The captain asked, showing concern.

"Do you want to take control again?" Q said, as he shifts into high gear, making the vessel go really fast.

Q left the control room, leaving the captain to take control. He loses control of the boat, making it destroy the bridge of the docks.

Heller, Perez, and Braun flinched, Sanchez still calmly stood there while smoking his cigar. All he cared about right now, was meeting with Milton.

Q was able to sneak his way into the Wavekrest, he was inside the hallway. He then got inside the room where the decompression chamber is. He came across a yellow remote control, he pressed the button and it opened up the hatch in front of him, revealing the sentinel.

Mukuro was underwater in her scuba outfit, swimming to the vessel, with her was a huge bag of money that Bond took from before. She gets out of the water and grabs the bag.

________________________________________

Sanchez, Heller, Perez, and Braun boarded the Wavekrest.

"Franz! Surprise to see you my good friend!" Milton said with a smile, walking towards Sanchez and the others.

"Yeah...I like surprises." Sanchez said. "You seem to have been suffering through a lot of problems lately."

Milton chuckled. "Well, we have this crazy harbor pilot."

"I see." Sanchez nodded. "Let's go inside and have a chat about the money you owe me."

"Uh...ok sure." Milton said, feeling a bit nervous.

Sanchez and Milton along with Heller, Perez, and Braun went inside the Wavekrest.

________________________________________

Q and Mukuro tossed all the money inside the recompression chamber, While they were doing that, Sanchez and Heller were inside a room with Milton discussing about what went down between him and Bond. Sanchez currently doesn't know Bond was responsible for what happened. Perez and Braun were sent to find the money.

"So let me get this straight. He water-skied behind the plane...and jumps on it like some superhero?" Sanchez asked.

"No, no. He was um...he threw the pilots out and flew away." Milton explained.

"Flew away..." Sanchez said, he then started to wave his hands around. "Like a little bird?"

"Well yeah....something like that." Milton said.

________________________________________

Q and Mukuro were about to leave. They both hear footsteps coming to there way. Mukuro told Q to hide somewhere while she goes back underwater.

Q hid behind a wall, and sees Perez and Braun coming inside the room, searching around. They both find the decompression chamber, they look inside and sees all the money that Q and Mukuro placed in.

Mukuro floated above the water, watching the men looking inside the decompression chamber. Perez and Braun leave the room and went to meet with Sanchez about the money. After they left, Q exited out of the room. He sneaked his way out without getting caught by anyone.

________________________________________

"Would I make up a story like that?" Milton asked Sanchez.

"We'll have to wait and see." Sanchez said.

The door opened, revealing Perez and Braun. Perez went up to Sanchez's ear and whispered. "All the money is there."

On the inside, Sanchez became enraged. He kept his calm look on his face.

They all walked inside the room where the decompression chamber is. Mukuro saw Sanchez and his people entering while she was floating above the water, she decided to listen in on the conversation and hoping this plan will work. Braun opens the decompression chamber, revealing the all the money inside.

Sanchez, Heller, Perez, and Braun gave Milton a very cold look.

"T-that's not my money. I swear!" Milton told Sanchez, while gaining cold sweat.

"You're right amigo. It's _mine_." Sanchez growled, while his face darkened.

Sanchez grabbed Milton and shoved him against a table. "You think I'm stupid, huh? You rip me off, and then use my own fucking money to pay someone to kill me?! You want it so bad? THEN TAKE IT!" He yelled, tossing Milton into the decompression chamber.

Mukuro witnessed it and could tell that Milton was going to die in the decompression chamber.

While watching, Mukuro started seeing Sanchez as Junko. She could hear Milton begging for mercy inside the chamber. Sanchez increased the pressure inside the decompression chamber, then grabs an axe from Heller and cuts the intake pipe-hose, causing a rapid decompression. Mukuro's eyes widen a bit, seeing how unforgivable Sanchez can be when someone screws him over.

_What he's doing is something Junko would do._ Mukuro thought.

Mukuro was hearing Milton screaming out of agony, then sees blood splattering on the camber's window.

Milton's head exploded. He was now dead.

Mukuro goes back underwater and regroups with Q outside of the vessel.

Sanchez puts away the axe and exits out of the room.

"What about the money patron?" Perez asked Sanchez.

"Launder it." Sanchez answered, with an emotionless look.

________________________________________

Back inside Sanchez's mansion. Sanchez enters Bond's bedroom and turns on the light, waking him up.

Bond wakes up and sees Sanchez.

"Apologies for waking you up." Sanchez said, walking towards Bond's bed, sitting on it and handing him two stacks of cash "I thought you'd like to know the information you gave me paid off very well. Caught the man who set me up, he's been handled personally. There's your tip for your help."

"Only one guy?" Bond asked.

"Yeah....was there more?" Sanchez inquired.

"Not that I'm aware of, I just thought that man had some sort of accomplice. I don't think someone would be that stupid enough to take you out on their own." Bond explained.

Sanchez smiled and laughed. "There you go haha! Anyway, tomorrow I want you to tag along with me this time."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to a place known as Olympatec Meditation Institute. It's my front for my organization. I have a connection to some Asian businessmen and we're going to have a laboratory tour and do some business deals. We'll be leaving here around in the afternoon." Sanchez told him.

"Alright." Bond nodded. "Looking forward to it."

"Sleep well amigo." Sanchez smiled. Leaving the room and turning off the lights.

After Sanchez left, Bond grabbed out his smartphone and dialed his number to Q.

_"Yes Bond?"_ Q said on the phone.

"Q, is Mukuro still alive?" Bond asked.

_"She's fine, do you need her?"_

"Yes, put her on the phone for me."

_"I'm here Mr. Bond."_ Mukuro said on the phone. _"Milton Krest has been assassinated."_

"Perfect, I got another job for you."

________________________________________

The next day came and Mukuro was gearing up for her mission at Olympatec Meditation Institute. Q walked to her room and tapped on the wall.

"Excuse me Ms. Ikusaba? Do you have a moment?" Q asked.

Mukuro turned around and looked at Bond. "Um, sure. What is it?"

"Follow me." Q told her.

Mukuro walked out of the room and followed Q, who was standing in the living room in front of a weapon.

Mukuro looked at it and recognized the gun. It was a modified FN P90. It had a black stock, with a white magazine, and orange handles.

"A modified FN P90." Mukuro said. "One of my favorite weapons."

"Precisely." Q nodded. "And it's yours."

"You're....You're giving me this? But why? I already have a weapon for myself."

"But this gun will be more reliable on the job." Q stated. "Allow me to demonstrate." Q grabbed the gun. "Just like you said, this is a modified P90. It's called the RC-P90. Instead of carrying 50 rounds like the original p90, this one carries 80 rounds of bullets. It's able to penetrate many objects, as well as doors, and even people. Trust me Ms. Ikusaba, my work will _always_ help people who need to get the job done. If it weren't for me and the rest of Q Branch, 007 would've been already dead, including you. He told me you never been shot before or wounded."

"That's true. I've always made it out alive." Mukuro said. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Because I trust you and so does Bond." Q replied. "I've heard he offered you to become a 00 agent, but you politely refused. You sure you don't want to become one?"

"I'm sure." Mukuro answered. "I've only become a member of Fenrir to protect my sister from harm, we...didn't really lived a good childhood life so..."

"I see. Keep that weapon secured and never lose it. Don't act like 007 who always damages or loses my gadgets I give him." Q said.

Mukuro chuckled. "I won't. And thanks Q, for making this for me."

"You're quite welcome." Q said with a smile. "And try your best to keep 007 alive." He then handed the gun to Mukuro

"I will, no one will kill him." Mukuro said, grabbing the RC-P90.

________________________________________

At Sanchez's mansion, a helicopter was on the helipad. Sanchez along with Heller ran towards the helicopter, ready to leave. Sanchez sees Dario handling some missiles inside the helicopter.

"Gracias Dario, for bringing the stinger missiles." Sanchez said, while boarding the helicopter with Heller. "From now on I want them close to me."

The three of them left the mansion in the helicopter.

________________________________________

Limos, sedans, jeeps, and humvees, all arrived at the Olympatec Meditation Institute.  
Bond got out of the limo. He along with Perez, Braun and the Asian businessmen were all inside a large loading area, Bond sees groups of people in lab coats working on Sanchez's cocaine.

Bond walked up to Perez, Braun, the Asian businessmen and Truman-Lodge. Truman was going to give them a tour of the loading area and the lab nearby.

"Before we begin, I'm going to request that all of you put these on." Truman said, while handing them white mouth cover masks. "This is just for your own safety, so I'm sure you'll understand. We don't want our best customers developing a drug habit." He chuckled, making the Asian men laugh.

Bond started to follow them, as they went up the stairs. Truman led the group to the railing next to them, overlooking the cocaine going in the grinding machine.

Truman began talking. "As you can see, our product dissolves completely in ordinary gasoline, making it entirely undetectable."

An Asian man pulled off his mask and asked. "How do you get it all back?"

"Hey everyone!" Someone said, It was Sanchez, he was with Dario and Heller.

Bond saw Dario, he wasn't expecting him to be here. He's hoping that Dario was too drunk to remember what happened at the bar in Bimini.

"You wanna know all of our secrets?" Sanchez asked the people in front of him. "Well your questions shall be answered in the lab. Truman show them the way."

"This way gentlemen." Truman said to them, leading the group. Heller started to walk with them.

Sanchez and Dario kept their smiles on their faces, greeting the Asian men. As Bond walked passed them, Sanchez patted him on the back with a smile. Dario saw Bond but didn't get a good look at him to recognize him.

"Who's the new guy?" Dario asked.

"Someone who could be useful for us." Sanchez answered.

Dario nodded his head and asked. "Does he have a name?"

"James Bond. He's a British rogue agent." Sanchez said, as he was walking towards the lab.

_British....that must be the fucker from that bar!_ Dario thought, he then started to walk to the lab with Sanchez.

________________________________________

Outside, Mukuro hid behind the walls of the temple area of Olymptec. There were two mercenaries carrying FX-05 Xiuhcoatl assault rifles.

Mukuro killed them both in the head with her RC-P90 equipped with a suppressor to avoid alert from the guards as well as Sanchez and everyone else.

Mukuro walked down the concrete stairs through the temple. She saw four other mercenaries, with fast reflexes and sharpshooting skills, Mukuro killed them all under one second.

Mukuro continued on and found a large tunnel which led inside the temple of Olymptec. She went in and saw a mercenary standing in front of her with his back turned. Mukuro grabbed out her combat knife and slit his throat, she proceeded through the dark halls of the temple and found a metal hatch, she opens it and falls through, landing on a large pipe.

In front of her, she noticed a weapons cache going on inside the large room for arms smuggling. No one inside the room saw her

Mercenaries were around guarding the weapons facility area, carrying FX-05 Xiuhcoatl assault rifles and Magpul PDRs. Mukuro wished she can hop back up to where she came from, but couldn't because it was too high up above. She could kill them all right now, but that would sound an alarm and could mess up everything.

While thinking about what to do, Mukuro saw an air vent across the area. She jumped off the pipe without anyone knowing and went through undetected, she got to air vent, open it's cover and went in.

________________________________________

Inside the Lab, Bond, Sanchez, and everyone else arrived inside the room.

"You may now remove your masks now gentlemen." Truman said to the group.

All the Asian businessmen took their masks off and Sanchez walked up to them. Bond kept his mask on and noticed Dario giving him a slight aggressive look, Bond walked away from him and stood in front of the businessmen.

Dario kept his eyes on Bond and pursued him. _I know who you are._

________________________________________

Mukuro was inside a hallway in the drug labs, she went to her left and went through the sliding door, seeing her self in a room with four sliding doors around her. She went to the door in front of her and took the door to her left in the hall. She went in, she heard a guard humming to a song, and another guard patrolling. Mukuro shot the humming guard in the head and continued on, avoiding detection from the guards. She found a sensor moving around in the room, the sensor detects any unauthorized people who don't work for Sanchez. Mukuro had to find another way to locate an alternative route.

________________________________________

Bond, Sanchez, and the Asian businessmen all did a toast.

"To a long association." Sanchez said, drinking his cup.

"What's the process?" An Asian man asked, after drinking his cup.

"It's very simple." Sanchez answered, he then looks at a male scientist who is the Chief Chemist. "Honorato, muestrales por favor."

Honorato nodded and smiled, walking up to the group. He started explaining the process of dissolving cocaine in gasoline. "An eighteen percent mixture of cocaine and ordinary gasoline."

Behind Bond, Dario slowly went up to him and holds him at gunpoint with his M1911A1 pistol without anyone noticing.

"Stay quiet." Dario whispered to Bond.

Sanchez noticed it and didn't know what was going on between Bond and Dario, so he brought his attention back to Honorato who was lecturing and demonstrating.

After Honoarto was done, Truman said. "We already have your first shipment being loaded into the tanker trucks outside."

All the Asian men became impressed at what they've seen.

________________________________________

Mukuro was able to remain unseen by everyone as she sneaked her way through the halls, she was able to find another way through the drug labs. An elevator opened and three Sanchez's men walked out, they saw Mukuro and drew out their guns. Mukuro killed all three of them in the head. She went to the sliding door in front of her and finds herself in a large storage room.

________________________________________

"Your monthly delivery will be by ocean-going tanker." Truman said to the group. "We'll send our chief chemist along to supervise the reconversion process."

"And, you get to keep the gas..." Sanchez tapped the class filled with gasoline. "..as a bonus." he said, making the Asian men laugh. "And if there any problems with customs, then zero evidence."

Sanchez lit the gasoline with his lighter, making the flame erupt, causing everyone to flinch.

Thanks to that, Bond headbutts Dario and tosses the class of gasoline across the room, causing a fire and sounding an alarm. Dario ran towards Bond and restrains while Braun punches Bond repeatedly.

All the Asian men including Honorato and Truman, were running around, trying to get out of the room. Perez helped them escape the room. Heller got out of there and contacted the mercenaries.

After everyone got out of the lab, Dario and Braun dragged Bond out of there. Braun was now keeping Bond restrained while Dario started punching Bond.

Dario saw Sanchez walking up towards them and said. "I know him! He's an informer!"

Sanchez grabbed Bond's neck. "You disappoint me. You embarrassed me in front of my associates. Who do you work for, Huh? Tell me! Now!"

Bond didn't answer and Sanchez had enough with him.

Sanchez looked at Dario. "Dario, go, "

"What? Why?" Dario asked.

"I need to handle this personally. I know why he's here." Sanchez said. "Just go. Go meet with Heller and place the stinger missiles in my car's trunk, we don't have time to find a pilot."

"Alright, keep yourself alive amigo." Dario said.

"Sanchez!" Heller hollered from below. "I can get the trucks out! But I don't think me and the others can control the fire, we lost a couple of the mercenaries just now before this started!"

"Forget the fire!" Sanchez said. "Get some vehicles! We're going to take the tankers with us when we leave! Dario is coming to help you out, you two will place the missiles in my car!"

"But wait a minute Sanchez!" Truman uttered. "The setup cost us thirty two million dollars! We need to save it!"

"I don't give a shit about the setup!" Sanchez yelled. "We've got five hundred million in that case, and twenty tons of Columbian pure in the tankers! Now go help Heller!"

"But we have a deal with the Orientals! We've got their money!" Truman told him.

"I said go help Heller!" Sanchez repeated.

Truman sighed and walked away to go find Heller.

While Truman left, he saw Heller and Dario opening a door and going in, not wanting to risk his life, he sprints outside. Sanchez saw it and slumped his shoulders out of frustration while he sighed.

Sanchez then brought his attention back to Bond. "Do you wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Just in time, Mukuro shot Braun in the head, she was able to shoot him without wounding Bond. Mukuro fired her gun at Sanchez, but he ran out of there dodging the bullets, escaping. Bond saw her and gestured a thank you.

Perez showed up and tried to kill Bond, only for him to be killed by Mukuro.

Bond ran down the stairs and went up to Mukuro. "We need leave, this place will explode in any minute."

"But what about Sanchez?" Mukuro asked.

"We ain't resting until we find him and kill him." Bond answered.

________________________________________

Dario and Heller were now at the underground helipad, loading the stinger missiles in Sanchez's car.

Heller turned to him and noticed Truman wasn't there with him. "Where's Truman?"

"No idea." Dario replied. "Let's just get the missiles ready, Sanchez contacted me and wants us to meet him outside to pick him up. That British cabron has a partner."

________________________________________

**_KABOOM!_ **

An explosion went off in the lab above Bond and Mukuro. All the doors in the loading area were locked. Bond tried to press the button to open them, but unfortunately it wasn't working. A door behind them burst open by a kick, it was three mercenaries. Mukuro shot them all with fast reaction time. Both of them ran to the door, which led them to the helipad.

They were now at the underground helipad, Sanchez's helicopter was still there.

Bond saw a button nearby and ran towards it, after pressing it, the hatch above opened.

"I'll fly." Mukuro said, offering to fly the helicopter.

Bond nodded, getting inside the helicopter with Mukuro.

**_RATATATATATA!_ **

Mercenaries burst in and fired their FX-05 rifles at Bond and Mukuro. Both of them ran for cover behind a forklift and started firing back at the mercenaries. Bond and Mukuro killed them all, but there was still more coming to them, who were carrying Magpul PDR rifles.

Bond sprinted to a nearby mercenary and took his FX-05 and started firing at the incoming mercenaries. Mukuro stood next to Bond and fired her RC-P90 and the mercenaries. Bond and Mukuro stood behind each other's backs and killed every mercenary that came their way. After killing them all, no one else showed up to fight them.

They both got into the helicopter and started it up as quick as possible.

________________________________________

Outside, everyone was running for their lives, including Truman. Who was running with the five hundred million dollar case.

He tried to escape in his car, a but a sedan drove in front of him, blocking him from going to his car. The back window lowered, revealing Sanchez pointing his Brugger & Thomet MP9 at him.

"Get in." Sanchez told Truman.

Truman gulped and did was Sanchez told him to do, he rather not want to see his dark side right now. He became even more uncomfortable when he saw Dario and Heller inside.

The car took off and drove its way out of the Olympatec.

The helicopter ascended out of the underground Helipad. Mukuro took control while Bond overlooked the area, seeing Sanchez leaving with the tanker trucks.

"Get me close to the tanker trucks!" Bond told Mukuro.

"Yes sir!" Mukuro said.

________________________________________

Sanchez and the tanker trucks were now on the road in the desert. Mukuro descended down to them, allowing Bond to jump on the tanker truck. Bond jumped on the tanker truck in front of Sanchez. Sanchez leaned out the window and fired his MP9 at Bond.

_**RATATATATATATATATATA!** _

Truman started flinching at the gun fire coming from Sanchez, the bullets missed Bond and he jumped on the truck. He got in between the truck and the tanker and started skiing his feet on the dirt road. Dario leaned out of his window and started to fire his M1911A1 pistol at Bond.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

The bullets missed, and Bond got himself underneath the tanker, he then climbs on the other side of the truck.

He opens the door and gets in, the driver of the truck grabs out his knife and starts swinging it at Bond. Bond dodges his swings and punches the driver in the face. He then grabs out a fire extinguisher and hits the driver with it, then shoots the extinguisher at the driver's face, making him lose control of the truck. Bond tosses him out of the truck, the driver then lands on Sanchez's car hood, blocking Heller's view of the road. Heller leans out of the window and pulls him off the car, leaving him behind.

Bond now took control of the truck.

Inside Sanchez's car, Sanchez took out his phone and contacted a group of mercenaries.

"Guys this is Senor Sanchez. Bond has escaped, meet me at Paso del Diablo. We're gonna need some backup." Sanchez told them

Bond changed gears and accelerated. The tanker truck in front of him started to swerve left and right, blocking Bond from pursuing Sanchez. A red truck came by and Bond slammed on the brakes, he was able to avoid crashing into it and killing the people in the truck.

________________________________________

Sanchez, Dario, Heller, and Truman all meet up with the mercenaries, who were in a jeep.

All four of them got out of the car. Sanchez opened up the truck. The mercenaries grabbed the missile launcher, while Sanchez grabbed the missile and loaded it in the launcher.

After the launcher was loaded. Sanchez and the others took off.

________________________________________

Bond and the truck driver got side to side. The trucker started to push Bond off the road

Bond was able to ram his truck at him, making him crash on the side of the cliff.

The mercenaries stood in the middle of the room. The mercenary pointed the missile launcher at Bond's truck, ready to fire it. Bond saw it and was able to get on five wheels and dodge the missile, hitting the truck that crashed on the cliff side instead, creating a huge explosion.

The mercenary lowered his missile launcher and saw Bond was coming right towards them without stopping. All the soldiers got out of the road, seeing the truck landing on their jeep, crushing it flat. Bond kept on going.

The mercenaries fired their rifles at Bond's truck, flattening the tires on the tanker. Bond lost control of the truck as he was swerving left and right then stopping at the edge of the cliff.

The mercenaries caught up to Bond and fired their rifles at him, Bond ran to the other side of the truck, avoiding their gunfire. He then sees Mukuro flying towards them, she stopped and hovered over Bond and the mercenaries. Mukuro held out her RC-P90 and gunned down the soldiers. Bond and Mukuro waved at each other and continued on chasing down Sanchez.

Bond saw Sanchez and the other tanker trucks below, he detached the tanker, making it roll down the cliff, hoping it would hit them all.

Sanchez, Dario, Heller, and Truman all saw it. The detached tanker colliding into the truck in front of them, causing an explosion, and making Heller slam on the brakes and dodging the destruction in front of them. The four of them pulled over and got out of the car. Truman stared at the flames with an upset look.

"Damn it!" Truman yelled. "Excellent work Franz, another eighty million dollars tossed out the window!"

"Well then...I guess it's time to start cutting overhead." Sanchez said, shooting Truman with his MP9, killing him. He then walked over to Truman's corpse and grabbed the case full of money.

Sanchez, Dario, and Heller descended down the cliff near them, they were heading to a nearby semi truck.

________________________________________

Reinforcements from the mercenaries came in with a humvee and started to shoot at Bond who was getting away.

________________________________________

Sanchez and the other two took the tanker truck and took off. Heller was behind the wheel, Dario sat in the middle, and Sanchez sat at the passenger seat. Behind them, a huge explosion erupted, Sanchez leaned out the window saw the chaos.

Bond was there when it happened and was now in front of a huge fire blocking the entire road. Behind him, mercenaries shot their rifles at Bond's truck.

Bond did something that he's never done before.

Performing a wheelie in a semi-truck.

He was able to drive through the flaming wreckage while doing a wheelie. The truck got back on all wheels and Bond floored it. The humvee didn't stop and went through the fire, however the humvee had flames on it's tires

________________________________________

Mukuro caught up with Bond and Sanchez. Sanchez leaned out the window and fired his MP9 at Bond. Bond crouched down, avoiding the gunfire, he then switched on cruise control. Bond broke the windshield with his foot and started climbing out of the semi-truck.

Bond hopped on the tanker in front of him, making the semi-truck that he was in to drive itself off the road down the cliff.

The mercenaries in the humvee caught up to Bond and fired their guns at him. Bond turned the valve on the tanker, creating a gasoline leak, making the humvee explode, killing all of them.

Bond started to climb on top of the tanker. Mukuro continued on flying the helicopter and saw a trail of fire on the dirt road.

Sanchez saw Mukuro and went back in the truck. "Hand me the missile launcher." He told Dario.

Dario nodded and gave Sanchez the launcher. Sanchez leaned out the window and started to shoot Mukuro's helicopter, he didn't bother to let it lock on to the helicopter, he just wanted to get her out of the way.

Sanchez fired the launcher, sending the missile to Mukuro. The missile shot at the tail of the helicopter, making it lose control. Mukuro got out of there as fast as possible and grabbed out a parachute. She jumped off the helicopter and activated the parachute, once the helicopter went to the ground, it exploded.

Sanchez cursed to himself after seeing Mukuro parachuting out the helicopter. Sanchez told Heller to stopped the truck.

After Heller slammed on the brakes, Bond flung out of the tanker, landing between the truck and tanker.

Sanchez grabbed out his machete and ran towards Bond, he swings the machete at Bond and misses, causing him to hit the wires of the truck. The truck started to move itself on the road, Heller tried to hit the brakes but no avail. Sanchez was able to hop on the tanker and ride with the truck.

________________________________________

After Mukuro landed on the ground safely, she tossed the parachute away and found a semi truck idling nearby, Mukuro sprinted towards it and got inside, taking control of the semi-truck.

________________________________________

Bond and Sanchez were fighting each other on the tanker, while Heller kept control of the truck, he tried hitting the brakes but couldn't stop the truck. There was a turn coming towards them, Heller and Dario both jumped out of the truck. The truck went down the cliff and rolled over. Dario tried to go there but was stopped by Heller.

"We need to leave!" Heller told Dario.

"But we can't leave Sanchez out there!" Dario yelled.

"I know, but we have to fucking leave now!" Heller said, while running through the desert.

Dario sighed and followed Heller, hoping that Sanchez will make it out alive.

Bond regained consciousness, he all dirty now thanks to the crash. Smoke from the dirt was everywhere. Bond was crawling until a machete went up to his face. He looked up and saw a pissed off Sanchez who was all dirty and filled with gasoline. He grabs Bond puts him against the rock. Without Sanchez knowing, he grabbed out a lighter.

"You could've had everything." Sanchez said, raising his machete, ready to kill Bond.

"Don't you want to know why?" Bond asked, stopping Sanchez from killing him and showing him the lighter.

The lighter was a gift from Felix for being best man at his wedding.

He lights up the lighter and sets Sanchez on fire, making him scream out in pain.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Sanchez screamed while being burnt alive.

Bond ran out of there.

**_KABOOM!_ **

The tanker exploded behind Bond, another explosion went off from the truck, then more explosions erupted.

Bond got himself to the rocks in front of him and sees the inferno.

Franz Sanchez was now dead and the shit he caused towards Felix has been avenged.

"Hasta la vista, drug addict." Bond said. He then sees a semi-truck coming towards him. It was Mukuro. She stops the truck in front of Bond.

"Hop in!" Mukuro said.

"Yes ma'am." Bond said, getting inside the truck.

"How are you feeling?" Mukuro asked while driving the truck.

"Fine, I'm glad that this is over." Bond said. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Mukuro smiled. "It's always good to assist people. I guess....we get to say goodbye to each other when we get back to the hotel."

"Yeah...we will be."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"You might, depending on where we are. Park this somewhere, I'm gonna Contact Q and have him extract us."

"Yes sir."

________________________________________

After getting washed up and cleaned, Bond, Mukuro, and Q arrived at the hotel. When they entered in, they saw M.

Q told Bond and Mukuro that M showed up unannounced and demanded to know where Bond is. Q told her but insisted to let Bond finish his own personal mission and also suggested to keep him in MI6, otherwise a good 00 agent will be lost.

Bond and M stared at each other with a emotionless look.

Mukuro turned to Q and whispered. "Um...are they going to say something?"

"They might, they would always bicker with each other from time to time." Q stated. while whispering back. "But, they do care about each other."

After a one minute stare down, M finally spoke up. "So you got what you wanted. Happy now?"

"I'm very happy." Bond said, showing off a smirk. "Am I grounded?"

M sighed. "Q and I negotiated with each other about you returning to MI6. I already know you're stubborn and selfish. But so am I. I'm grateful that you're a 00 agent Bond. Without you....I'm not sure where we would be right now. With SPECTRE causing mayhem around the world, we could've lost our freedom to the world and fall into despair. Welcome back."

"Thank you M." Bond smiled. "It's good to be back."

"And don't call me mom ever again." M told him, showing off a slight glare, making Bond chuckle.

"Did you seriously called her that?" Q asked Bond.

"I sure did." Bond replied.

"If you were my son, I would knock some bloody sense into you." M said. She then brought her attention to Mukuro. "I would like to thank you and Fenrir for assisting 007 on his adventure Ms. Ikusaba."

"You're welcome ma'am." Mukuro bowed. "I'm glad that I was able to help him out."

"I must say, I'm very impressed by your skills." Bond said to Mukuro.

"Yes, I've heard about you being the best soldier in Fenrir." M said to Mukuro. "I've heard from Q that you don't want to become a 00 agent. We understand your reason for not joining. Protect your sibling from threats."

"That's what I'll be doing." Mukuro nodded.

"Will you be able to leave Isthmus by yourself?" Q asked Mukuro.

"I'll be fine, I'll just contact Fenrir and have them bring me back to their headquarters." Mukuro answered.

"Then that's it then, I'll be packing." Bond said, walking to his bedroom.

"Hold on Bond." M told him.

"What is it M?" Bond inquired.

"Felix got out of the hospital, so he's back to work." M said. "And me, Q, and Tanner found out that Sanchez was connected to SPECTRE. He was a high ranking member."

"So you completed your vengeance, and you also killed a high ranking SPECTRE member." Q remarked.

"Mission accomplished." Bond said with a smile.


	48. Chapter 48

_**"SPECTRE is a dedicated fraternity whose strength lies in the absolute integrity of its members."** _

**Ernst Stavro Blofeld**

 

At the airport in Downtown Tokyo, a taxi cab parked next to the airport building. The back door of the cab opens up, revealing a girl wearing a leopard jacket, black mid-heel sandals, and sunglasses. She had bleached blonde hair tied in two pigtails.

It was Junko Enoshima.

"Thank you very much Mr. taxi driver!" Junko said, showing off a smile. "Keep the change!"

"Wow! Thanks young lady!" The driver said.

When taxi drove away, Junko snickered. "You're quite welcome."

The taxi was on the freeway and then...

.  
.  
.

_**KABOOM!** _

...it exploded. Everyone around saw it and became shocked, scared, and concerned

Junko walked passed everyone and took off her sunglasses.

"Alright motherfuckers! Hold on to your asses because Junko Enoshima is ready to cause epic madness of despair! Hehehehehe!" Junko said, while giggling.

She entered the airport and started to steal a bunch of luggage laying around in the airport, creating her own personal seat. If anyone wanted their luggage back, then they'll need to back off until she leaves, otherwise they will be suffering through the wrath of despair created by Junko Enoshima.

Junko grabbed out her notebook and started to do some narration.

"A gorgeous young woman, sitting in the airport, waiting, her name, Junko Enoshima. She was waiting for a certain someone, one of the Despair Sisters, the smelly one, the disappointing one, the one who is a emo, filled with freckles on her ugly face, you guessed it, her stupid sister, Mukuro Ikusaba."

And there she was, walking through the hallway towards her sister.

"Hey Junko. It's great to see you here, but...what are you doing?" Mukuro asked.

"Duh, what does it look like you slob? I'm doing some narration!" Junko replied, writing on her notebook.

"Oh...ok, that's cool." Mukuro said.

"Hehehe! Where was I? Ah yes! Thus did the event, which would turn planet Earth into despair world. The Biggest, Most Atrocious Despair-Inducting Incident in Human History, quietly begin to move forward. And it will be all finalized with the help of the octopus."

_Octopus? She doesn't mean-_ Mukuro's thoughts were interrupted by Junko, who punched her in the arm.

"Come on you gothic nutcase! We need to get moving!" Junko ordered her.

"R-right Junko! Sorry!" Mukuro said, following Junko out of the airport.

________________________________________

Inside of a limo, owned by Junko. The sisters sat down across from each other, drinking some cocktails.

"Ah that hits the spot!" Junko said, she then looked at her sister. "Say sis? Tell me, did you suddenly gain more freckles from the last time we saw each other?"

"Huh? You think so?" Mukuro asked.

"I know so, you have more now." Junko replied.

"No, I don't think I do."

"Then take a hard good look in the mirror dumbass! My vision level is 53,000!" Junko started sniffing and covered her nose with her hand. "Pee-ew! What the hell? Are you attempting to beat the world record of being the most stinkiest person in the world?!

"What? I bathed before I came." Mukuro told her.

Junko huffed. "Well try harder, it's like you're falling in love with dumpsters now!"

Mukuro sighed. "Anyway, you mention to me about some 'surprise'."

"Oh right! But I'll get to that later. In three weeks, we're attending a very interesting high school. What do you know about Hope's Peak Academy?" Junko asked, with an evil smile.

"It's an elite Japanese High School, who only enrolls students who have excellent abilities." Mukuro stated.

"Haha! Looks like my stupid sister isn't a cavewoman after all! And you missed one thing, this school is a symbol to that disgusting word: Hope..." Junko growled, she hates hope and wants to destroy all of it. "We have been chosen."

"Chosen? But, I heard that you have to be attending a regular high school too." Mukuro said, drinking her cocktail.

"Well....that's where the surprise comes. We're joining a group known as SPECTRE!"

Mukuro spat out her drink at the windows of the limo, causing a mess, making Junko angry.

"Hey! Watch where you spit that you lousy woman! You're very lucky that you didn't spit that shit on _me!_ " Junko yelled.

"Junko?"

"What?"

"Why would you ever want to join _them?_ " Mukuro asked.

"Is that a problem?" Junko glared.

"Yes... Junko, you have no idea what SPECTRE is capable of." Mukuro said.

"Of course I do! They like what I like: despair. I've signed us both up six months ago and today they're expecting us. With their help, they'll be creating fake documents for you, so you don't have to worry about that stupid high school requirement. We're gonna meet their leader, tell him about our plan."

"A plan? What kind of plan?" Mukuro asked, sounding worried.

"A plan to fill the world in despair and have it controlled by SPECTRE. Their goal is world domination, and me, the stunning model, wants to be involved with them. With my help, they'll be getting what they want after twenty-four years,"

Mukuro became anxious after hearing Junko's words, she's not liking this.

Junko noticed and asked. "What's your problem?"

"I've fought against these people before. If they recognize me, I'm dead." Mukuro told her.

"Well that's your problem, not mine." Junko shrugged

"To SPECTRE it doesn't matter, they'll probably shoot you too and move on." Mukuro warned her.

"Do you think they would kill a hot sexy creature like me?" Junko asked.

"Yes." Mukuro replied. "I'm sorry sis, It's just....They'll do _anything_ they want for their own desires. I just hope what I'm saying is wrong."

"Yeah, I hope so too." Junko said, showing off a disappointing look to her sister. Everything that Mukuro told her doesn't concern her, all she cares about is wanting to assist SPECTRE and have the world in chaos and ruled by them.

________________________________________

A SPECTRE helicopter was flying above the ocean.

Both Junko and Mukuro were now inside the helicopter surrounded by SPECTRE marines, who were carrying Beretta ARX160 assault rifles.

The sisters were blindfolded, and handcuffed, to prevent them from seeing where they're going, and prevent them from doing anything against the soldiers.

The whole trip was silent, no one said a word. Junko knew the people from SPECTRE were  _very serious_ with their job and told her sister to be on her best behavior, otherwise she was going to claw her freckled face with her nails.

The helicopter was getting close to a volcano, which happened to be their destination.

"Command, this is Octo-17, we're heading towards The Lair, about to approach the interior helipad." The pilot said.

_"Roger that Octo-17, you are now authorized and cleared to land."_

The Lair, is a volcanic island, and the headquarters of SPECTRE.

When the helicopter approached the volcano, the sliding doors on the top of the volcano opened, allowing the helicopter to descend down into the interior helipad.

After the helicopter landed and turned off the propellers, the SPECTRE marines opened the helicopter doors and helped Junko and Mukuro on exiting out. They then took off the blindfolds and handcuffs. Both the sisters saw a British middle-aged Caucasian male, who was wearing a black tactical outfit. He had short brown hair, and had a large scar on his right cheek.

"Greetings." The man said. "My name is Alec Trevelyan, please refer to me as Number 2. I am the second-in-command of SPECTRE. You two must be Junko Enoshima, and Mukuro Ikusaba, yes?"

"That is correct Number 2." Junko said, while bowing. "It's wonderful to be here!"

"I'm glad to hear that." Alec smiled. "Number 1 has been looking forward to meeting both of you, he wants to know more about your despair plan. Please follow me."

Junko and Mukuro both followed Alec out of the helipad and went to a hallway in front of them.

________________________________________

They were now inside of a futuristic style hallway, heading towards Blofeld's office.

"Number 1 might not be in his office right now." Alec said to Junko and Mukuro. "He is currently dealing with some errands, but his prominent henchmen will be there to introduce themselves, to keep you two occupied"

"Ah no sweat!" Junko said. "I am an outgoing person after all, so I don't mind meeting the members."

"How long have you been a member of SPECTRE Number 2?" Mukuro asked.

"About five years." Alec responded. "I became second-in-command three years ago."

"Who was your predecessor?" Junko asked.

"Emilio Largo, he was one of the founders of SPECTRE and became the member of The Original 21." Alec stated.

They were now in front of a sliding door, when they went through it after it opened, they saw themselves inside of a large command center. The three of them were in front of a railing, overlooking the command center, with three large monitor screens displaying a map of the world in blue coloring.

SPECTRE marines were on guard duty and patrolling the area with their Beretta ARX160 assault rifles. Scientists were walking around. People were at their desk in the command center. There was drone guns, cameras, and sensors around the command center hanging on the ceiling. Junko was impressed to see this type of place, seeing how organized it looked made her give SPECTRE brownie points.

Alec noticed an impressed look on Junko's face. "You seem to like what you're seeing."

"You betcha! This place is huge!" Junko said.

"And quite secured." Mukuro uttered.

"We have powerful security here in our headquarters." Alec told them. "And we don't have a main headquarters."

"Huh? So where the hell is it then?" Junko asked

"Everywhere in the world." Alec smiled. "We are the largest criminal organization, so obviously we have headquarters all over the world. Now follow me, Blofeld's office is right down the corner."

Junko and Mukuro nodded and followed Alec to Blofeld's office. By the time they arrived, they noticed two soldiers standing across from Blofeld's double doors. They were wearing black tactical armored clothing, and a helmet covering their face. The armor had the SPECTRE octopus symbol on it. They were called SPECTRE Special Forces, the elite force of SPECTRE. Their main weapon is the XM29 OICW assault rifle.

By the time Alec arrived with the sisters, the two SPECTRE soldiers did a salute to him. Alec nodded his head at them and opened the double doors. Junko followed him through then notices Mukuro standing behind, observing the XM29.

"Is that a real XM29?" Mukuro asked the SPECTRE soldier.

"Come on you lazy ass!" Junko yelled to Mukuro, forcefully grabbing her wrist and dragging her into Blofeld's office.

They walked through a long hallway, then walked through the stairs, leading to a bridge, below it was a pool of water.

"Watch your step." Alec told the sisters while walking across the bridge. "Below us are piranhas, they'll consume your flesh within seconds by the time you go into the water."

_Cool! That means I can push Mukuro off the bridge!_ Junko thought.

Blofeld's office was huge, it had a style of a lounge. There was Blofeld's large desk, near it were couches, a fireplace, paintings around the room, shelves, a kitchen, a dining room table, and a room that led to his sleeping quarters, which can only be opened by Blofeld himself. Behind Blofeld's desk was a large monitor screen.

Alec, Junko, and Mukuro noticed three people in the room, sitting on the couches: Oddjob, Jaws, and Tee Hee Johnson. They also noticed a man at the back of the office, playing a flute. He was a Haitian male, wearing a white opened trench coat revealing his abdomen, he was also wearing a tall white hat. He had white makeup on the right side of his face, a cross necklace, and was barefoot.

"These are the top henchmen in SPECTRE." Alec stated. "All of them will introduce themselves to you. I'll be leaving and letting Number 1 know that you are here, waiting for him to arrive."

"Thanks a lot Number 2." Junko smiled while bowing.

"You're welcome." Alec nodded, leaving the office.

Oddjob, Jaws, and Tee Hee went up the girls.

"It's nice to meet you two." Tee Hee said, with a smile. "My name is Tee Hee Johnson." He said while raising his metal claw.

Junko and Mukuro were dazed when they saw the metal claw.

"Oh, pardon me." Tee Hee giggled, while raising his left hand. "To this day, I'm still used to being right-handed hehehe."

"I'm Junko Enoshima and this is my disappointing sister." Junko said, shaking Tee Hee's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Enoshima and disappointing sister." Tee Hee smiled. "But seriously, do you have a name?"

"Mukuro Ikusaba sir." Mukuro said.

Tee Hee made glances at Oddjob and Jaws. "Next to me are Oddjob and Jaws."

"Jaws? Is he related to the shark from the films?" Junko snickered.

Jaws formed a frown at her, while Junko smirked at him.

"Hahaha!" Tee Hee laughed. "Nah, he kills people....with his teeth. Show them Jaws."

Jaws opened his mouth, revealing his metal teeth. Mukuro widened her eyes, while Junko's jaw dropped.

"Metal teeth? So that's his weapon." Junko said.

"You're correct." Tee Hee nodded. "He can kill and eat anything with them." He looks at Jaws. "Show them."

Jaws nodded and grabbed a plate at the dining room table. He bites on the plate and starts chewing the piece of the plate. He swallows it and smiles at the group while revealing his metal teeth.

"Wow." Junko said, she didn't know what else to say. She then looks at Oddjob. "What about him? Is his hat a weapon?"

"You're a good guesser" Tee Hee remarked, while giggling. "Unfortunately, we're not in an appropriate area to demonstrate it. But allow me to explain; you see, his bowler hat can cut through anything as well as killing anyone. He throws it like a frisbee. And it's made out of metal." He then looks at Mukuro. "Punch him."

"Huh?" Mukuro said.

"Are you deaf? He gave you an order so do it!" Junko shouted at her.

"Now, now, no need to be aggressive." Tee Hee said. "Punch him anywhere, he won't bite hehehe."

Mukuro walked up to Oddjob and looked at him, Oddjob had an emotionless look on his face, looking directly at her. Mukuro couldn't tell whether or not she was going to get killed by him. She rammed a punch to Oddjob's abdomen. Oddjob didn't wince nor felt any pain. He then formed a smile at her.

"He's a strong Korean." Tee Hee pointed out. "Able to withstand any pain, as well as destroying anything with is powerful fists." He looks at Junko. "Go punch Jaws."

"You want me to punch him?" Junko asked, while glancing at Jaws.

"Don't be nervous. He's not going to chew on you." Tee Hee said, while smiling and giggling.

"Nervous?! Me?! Hahahaha!" Junko laughed. "You're funny Tee Hee! I'm never nervous! I am the queen of despair after all!" She then walked up to Jaws. "Alright you big brute, its time to see if you can feel the despair after I sock you up." She raised her fist and hits Jaws' stomach.

**_CLANG!_ **

A loud metal noise went off, after Junko collided her fist to Jaws' abdomen. She felt the pain after punching him, making Jaws smile

"OW!" Junko screamed out, while rubbing her palm. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Junko! Are you alright?" Mukuro asked, walking up to her sister.

"Get your ugly hands off me!" Junko said. "I'm _always_ fine! Besides, that was great. I felt it! I felt despair after punching him!"

"Hahahahaha!" Tee Hee laughed. "You're quite a comedian Ms. Enoshima! You do make me laugh!"

"Why thank you hehehehe! How did you get that metal arm on you?" Junko asked, looking at Tee Hee's metal claw.

"Became careless while I was playing with a crocodile, ripped my whole arm off." Tee Hee explained. "I felt a huge amount of despair when that happened hehehehehe. Now, I got a deadly weapon on me. By the way, there is one more person to introduce." He looks at the man at the back of the room, playing the flute. Tee Hee looks at Junko and Mukuro. "Go meet him. He's a.... _interesting one._ "

Junko and Mukuro walked up to the man who was playing the flute. The man playing the flute stopped playing at looked at the two girls.

"Oh good afternoon. You two must be the twins sisters Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, yes?" The mad asked.

"You are right mister." Junko nodded. "May I play the flute?"

"No." The man said immediately, showing a serious glare. He then formed a smile. "But maybe some other time. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Baron Samedi. The man who cannot die hahahahaaaaa."

"You seriously cannot die?" Mukuro asked, trying to see if he was being true.

"Precisely." Baron nodded, while smiling. "Once I die, I come back to life. Finding my killer and haunt them in the darkness. I take the soul away from them."

"You must be a voodoo figure." Junko said, while observing Baron's appearance.

"You are correct Ms. Enoshima." Baron nodded, keeping his smile on his face. "I am the voodoo god of death, and the voodoo god of the cemeteries. I take the souls and have full control over them, perform curses, as well as using black magic. The deaths will be in my possession, control the spirits of the dead. I'm hoping you value your soul Ms. Enoshima, if you don't, then I'm allowed to haunt the soul until it comes to me hahahahaaaaaaaa."

"Will it be possible for you to rip out my disgusting sister's soul? She told me she doesn't need it anymore." Junko smirked, while Mukuro sighing.

"Hahahahaaaaaa I rather have both of your souls and merge them together, to form an ultimate soul, and turn it into a spirit of darkness and death." Baron smiled.

"It's been nice meeting you Mr. Samedi." Mukuro said, wanting to leave.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you lovely ladies." Baron said. "By the time you become members of SPECTRE, I would want the both of you to refer to me as Number ?"

"You must be the 101st member of the SPECTRE 100." Junko pointed out.

"Your analytic ability is showing off its usefulness." Baron remarked. "I can sense the despair within your bloodstream, which reminds me, I'm also the voodoo god of despair."

"That's great, we'll be looking forward into working with you. It was nice meeting you." Junko said, wanting to get away from Baron. She wasn't truly afraid of him, she _loves_ him, the voodoo god of despair made her go wild in despair.

Junko and Mukuro walked up the Tee Hee and the others.

"You were right, he _is_ an interesting one." Junko said to Tee Hee.

"We used to work together back then before we joined SPECTRE." Tee Hee stated. "I knew he would be useful here."

"I'm hoping there are more powerful members here." Junko said.

"Actually Ms. Enoshima, we have an _enormous_ amount of powerful people here in the organization." Someone said. It was Blofeld, petting his cat.

"Mr. Blofeld!" Junko exclaimed, while smiling. "It's such an honor meet you! I'm your biggest fan!"

"I'm happy to learn that you worship me and my organization Ms. Enoshima." Blofeld said, walking across the bridge. "I've heard many things about you. About your obsession with despair, wanting it to be spread all over the world."

Junko noticed the cat that Blofeld was petting and asked. "May I pet your cat?"

"No." Blofeld frowned, making Junko pout. "Please have a seat at my desk and we'll discuss your despair plan."

Oddjob went to Blofeld's desk and helped him sit down on his seat.

"Thank you Oddjob." Blofeld said to him.

Junko and Mukuro sat down across from Blofeld.

"I've heard about your analytic ability Ms. Enoshima." Blofeld said, petting his cat. "So tell me, what do you see in me?"

"I see that you are a powerful person in the world and I can sense despair in you and your obsession with it. You are able to do things without any remorse." Junko replied. "I can notice that you are not afraid of anything."

"Yes, all those things you said are true." Blofeld nodded. "With that analytic power, we can use it to detect weaknesses on people and use it as our advantage." He looks at Mukuro. "What about you? I've heard you were a member of the PMC Fenrir and known to be the best soldier in the group."

"Yes sir." Mukuro nodded. "With my help, I can be able to eliminate all threats and accomplish all orders given to me."

Junko rolled her eyes and Blofeld noticed it. "Is there a problem Ms. Enoshima?" He asked her.

"Oh no, no." Junko giggled "It just that I don't want her to be too confident on what she does. Being cocky leads to failure."

"I agree, cockiness is a disgrace to me." Blofeld said. "I've heard the both of you are going to be new students at Hope's Peak Academy, and that your despair development will be taking place there."

"Yup!" Junko smiled, nodding her head. "I'm going to shatter that school with everyone inside, it's going to be a thrilling process of despair!."

Blofeld became silent and formed a frown. Baron stopped playing his flute and looked at the two girls with a glare. Oddjob, Jaws, and Tee Hee all had serious expressions.

Junko noticed it and asked. "What? Is there a problem?"

"Just so you know, Hope's Peak is property of SPECTRE." Blofeld said, with an emotionless look. "We need to know _exactly_ what you're planning."

"Well I didn't know that school was connected to SPECTRE so..." Junko trailed off. "I'm using that school because it symbols hope and I hate it. I wanna destroy every piece of hope coming from that school."

"And how exactly are _you_ going to do that?" Blofeld asked, with a serious tone. "Planning world domination is a delicate process and shouldn't be rushed."

"I'll be planning on using an ultimate as a tool." Junko answered. "I'm hoping I'll find one that's useful, and try to do some epic manipulation and brainwash them into despair."

"Careful Ms. Enoshima, brainwashing can always be reversed." Blofeld told her. "Make sure it's permanent."

"Oh, I _will_ make sure." Junko giggled. "No one is going to turn them back to hope. I'm still brainstorming some ideas, this plan will definitely knock your socks off, just you wait!"

Blofeld nodded, and looked at Mukuro. "Now, since she's the best soldier, I want to see it for myself....right now."

"Right now sir?" Mukuro asked, making Junko irritated.

"Yes, Ms. Enoshima told me how good you are and I want to know she's staying true to her words. You'll be put into a simulation, I'll contact Number 2 and have him set it up." Blofeld said.

"Can we like...put her in a way more dangerous situation instead of putting her in a boring simulation?" Junko suggested.

"She'll be put in dangerous situations by the time she's a member here. The simulation in her perspective will be like a real life scenario. We always use these for our soldiers here as a final exam during their training." Blofeld explained. "Your presence won't be required for this."

"No, I wanna see! I wanna make sure my buffoon of a sister doesn't fuck up." Junko said.

"Very well." Blofeld nodded, he then turns to Tee Hee. "Tee Hee, contact Number 2 and have him set up the simulation. Then escort Ms. Ikusaba there."

"You got it Number 1." Tee Hee smiled.

Blofeld rose up and went to his bedroom door, after he opened it, he placed his cat inside and closes the door.

He then looks at Junko and said. "Come with me, we'll be walking there together."

"Okie Dokie!" Junko said, getting up and walking with Blofeld out of the office.

________________________________________

Blofeld and Junko walk side by side through the hallway in the command center, heading to the simulation room.

"I become very interested into joining your organization Mr. Blofeld." Junko smiled. "I've heard about you guys eight years ago."

"So you must've heard about what happened at Fort Knox then." Blofeld said.

"Yup! Auric Goldfinger, he was killed by some British agent named James Bond from MI6."

"James Bond is our number one enemy." Blofeld stated. "We lost many high ranking members because of him."

"Then....why don't you have my sister kill him?" Junko suggested.

"You and your sister are amateurs. It would be foolish of me to give you an order to take him out. When you become an adult, I'll tell you about him, but for now, he won't be your concern."

"Whatever then." Junko shrugged. "My sister can kill him like it's nothing."

"Yes, and Mr. Bond can escape death like its nothing. Your sister may be the ultimate soldier, but that won't apply to anything. No matter how powerful you are, you will always fall. Including you."

Junko looked at him. "Me?"

"Yes." Blofeld nodded. "And myself. It's predictable that this organization won't last forever. The SMERSH organization became dissolved a few years prior to the formation of my organization. One day, something will stop us. I'm not afraid though, because once that happens, no one will be alive anymore."

"So you're saying everyone will die if you die or get captured?" Junko asked.

"If I go down, I take every single person on this planet with me. If I face despair, so will everyone else."

_Wow...he sure doesn't fuck around._  Junko thought. "Since despair has been brought up. Have you made James Bond fall into despair?" She asked.

"In fact I have." Blofeld nodded. "I've heard news about him getting married, hours after the reception was over, they were on their honeymoon and I sabotage it by killing his wife."

"Whoa, now that's some deep despair." Junko commented.

"Indeed it was, ever since that happened, I've detected some vengeance coming from him. I want him to realize that destroying my organization won't bring back his dead wife."

Junko giggled. "I've should've been there, to see the look on his face and make fun of his dead wife."

"What's your reason to spread despair around the world Ms. Enoshima?" Blofeld asked.

"My reason? I don't have one, I just want to spread despair." Junko replied with a smile.

"Hmm....not really legitimate." Blofeld told her.

"Your point?"

"You _have_ to have reasons to do what you do, otherwise it will become futile, you won't gain anything from it. If you choose to spread despair around the world with no purpose, then you won't be earning the possessions you've been wanting."

"Is there anything thing to gain at all? What if the possessions I want become boring?" Junko asked, keeping her eyes on Blofeld.

Blofeld looked at her. "The possessions will never become boring, once you accomplish and get what you want, you'll be grateful for it. My reason to form SPECTRE is to control the world the way _I_ want. I am very devoted to dictatorship and communism, I want to make the rules on this planet by the time SPECTRE rules it." Blofeld stopped walking and looked at Junko. "I know you have a reason to spread despair all over the globe Ms. Enoshima. I can tell you want power, if so, then all of this, my whole organization, will be on your hands by the time I pass away, and if there's no one taking the throne. You'll be the one making the rules, you'll be the one to exterminate a country, you'll be the one to extort anything you want, you'll have the statue of liberty built with your likeness. Planet Earth will be all yours. I can see it, you being my legacy. Tell me Ms. Enoshima, are you making your despair plan pointless or productive?"

Junko started to daydream about her ruling the world. She was dressed in a black general outfit, whipping her slaves, demanding them to build the Statue of Liberty with her likeness. She started to evilly laugh, and commanded Mukuro and SPECTRE soldiers to kill a bunch of people who failed to show respect towards her and the organization.

She knew Blofeld was right, she _does_ have a reason. But.....she's not comfortable talking about it.

"Do I have to tell you the reason right now?" Junko asked.

"Explain it to me in a nutshell." Blofeld replied. "If you're truly not comfortable explaining, then tell me another time. I want to know. Let's continue walking."

Junko nodded and continued to walk with Blofeld.

"I felt despair many times during my childhood, so did my sister." Junko told Blofeld, explaining her reasoning. "My parents were so demanding about our future. They were alumni from Hope's Peak. I hated them. I was jealous of those who had happy-go-lucky lives."

"So this is revenge?"

"Yeah..."

"So that's the reason. Revenge is one of the aspects of SPECTRE."

Junko didn't say anything and nodded her head. She wasn't comfortable explaining her reason and part of her childhood to Blofeld and hopefully never has to do it again. All she's hoping for is that Mukuro doesn't screw up in the simulation and her plan to spread despair in the world will be fulfilled.


	49. Chapter 49

Junko and Blofeld arrived at the simulation room. Alec was there, setting up the simulation program.

Junko saw Mukuro dressed in a black outfit, standing around in a circular platform.

"Don't fuck this up sis!" Junko told her. "Or you'll regret it!"

"I promise Junko." Mukuro nodded nervously.

"Is everything ready Number 2?" Blofeld asked Alec.

"Everything is ready Number 1." Alec answered.

"Excellent, begin the simulation." Blofeld said.

Alec pressed a button to activate the simulation. The platform that Mukuro was standing was about to form a wall, closing itself, sending her to the simulation mission.

_"Simulation Started."_ The voice said in the room.

________________________________________

Mukuro was now in a winter environment setting. The sky was dark red, indicating that it was nighttime, and it was also foggy. Mukuro was dressed in a white tactical outfit, keeping her warm from the very cold weather. She was equipped with a Heckler & Koch HK45 pistol, Beretta ARX160 assault rifle, SIG-Sauer SSG 3000 sniper rifle, a combat knife, C4, and binoculars. Her pistol, assault rifle, and sniper rifle, all had a suppressed attachment.

_"Welcome to Severnaya Installation, Siberian Plateau."_ Alec said through Mukuro's headset. _"Your mission is to destroy the Severnaya satellite, and destroy all surveillance equipment. Kill any hostiles by any means necessary. Remember, once you are spotted by a camera, or a hostile triggering an alarm, reinforcements will arrive and take you out on sight. Should this happen, do **not** abort your mission, continue it until its finished. We're watching you through your perspective, good luck."_

Mukuro grabbed out her Beretta assault rifle went through the cold wilderness. By the time she went through the forest, she came across a large open field. She grabbed out her binoculars and spotted some Siberian Special Forces patrolling with their AK-107 assault rifles, standing near cabins, and riding in jeeps. There were snipers on guard towers.

Mukuro formed a strategy to take out the snipers, she saw the guard on the guard tower near her. She grabbed out her sniper rifle and pointed it at the guard. She held her breathed and pulled the trigger, killing him. She was able to sprint her way through the open field without anyone noticing her. She climbed up the tower, and saw an SVD Dragunov sniper rifle laying on the ground. She grabs it and crouches down and looks through her binoculars and notices a couple of guards near the satellite building. She also spotted a camera on the wall of a cabin nearby.

Before Mukuro left, she wanted to kill the other snipers. She looked through the scope of the Dragunov she was holding and found one guard near the satellite building, she held her breath and kills the guard in the head. With her binoculars, she scanned for more snipers around, after seeing one near a cabin surrounded by a fence, she killed him. She grabbed out her binoculars again, and finds one last sniper near the forest. After she killed him, she finds the camera on the cabin and shoots its lens, destroying it.

Mukuro dropped the sniper rifle and jumped off the tower, she continued on going through the dark foggy field. She assumed that the cabin with the camera is the security room. She equipped her Beretta assault rifle and sprinted towards the cabin, leaning against the wall next to the door of the cabin. She opens it slowly and sees an Arctic Commando guard with a dark purple hat. She kills him, and enters the cabin. There was only a desk inside, nothing else. Mukuro felt something under her boot, it was a key, she picked it up and exited out of the cabin, hoping this key will be useful for her mission.

While she ran through the field, she heard a jeep coming by, she went into a prone position, waiting for the jeep to arrive. When it got close, Mukuro headshot all of the guards on the jeep, she gets up and continues on.

Mukuro came across the satellite building and killed the two guards next to the entrance. Mukuro slowly opened the double doors, and sees no one inside. She went inside and closes the door. The large room was dark, but Mukuro was able to see just fine. There was a flight of stairs in front of her, she went up the stairs and sees a camera up on the wall. She shot the lens and destroyed the camera. She continued on through stairs and found a side door to her right. She opens it and was now outside, standing on the balcony of the satellite building.

To her right, was a flight of stairs, which led to the rooftop. She went up the stairs and sees a guard patrolling around the rooftop, thankfully his back was turned, so Mukuro sneaked behind him, wrapped her hand around his mouth, and stabbed him with the combat knife. He was now dead.

Mukuro saw the large satellite dish in front of her, she grabbed out the C4 and placed it on the satellite, it was now ready to detonate, but first Mukuro needs to find the security area and destroy all of its surveillance equipment.

________________________________________

Inside the simulation room, Junko, Blofeld, and Alec all watched Mukuro's actions on the large monitor screen.

Junko started to become impressed with Mukuro's stealth tactics, she predicted that she was going to go Rambo on everyone. She glanced at Blofeld, and couldn't sense on what he was feeling right now, his eyes were glued to the screen. Blofeld was hard to read, and hard to please. Same goes for Alec. Junko couldn't read these two, or any of the henchmen she met, she only knows that they're full of despair and loves it.

Junko brought her attention back to the monitor screen and continued to watch her sister.

________________________________________

Mukuro came across the two cabins which were surrounded by a fence. She stood across the fenced-in area and sees a camera pointing at the opposite direction. She shoots it three times, destroying it.

She went in the fenced-in area and went to the cabin to her left. She opened the door, and it was completely empty. She closed the door, and went to the cabin in front of her, hoping it will be the security room. She opened it and sees a couple of Arctic Commandos inside. Before any of them drew out their guns, Mukuro killed them all.

From behind, An Arctic Commando ambushed her, but Mukuro was able to dodge his attacks and punched him in the face. The Arctic Commando did a roundhouse kick to Mukuro, she grabbed his leg and tosses him across the room, into a table, then landing on the floor. Mukuro quick draw her pistol and shot the soldier in the head, killing him.

Mukuro looked around the room in the cabin, and noticed she was now in the security room. She picked up her assault rifle and started shooting the equipment. After it was all destroyed, she exited out of the cabin and exited out of the fenced-in area. She stood meters away from the satellite and grabbed out her C4 detonator. She pressed the button.

_**KABOOM!** _

The explosion was huge, creating smoke around the perimeter. Mukuro ran out of there and went through the forest.

Her mission was now over and it was a success.

________________________________________

_"Simulation ended."_ The voice said inside the simulation.

The walls on the platform were opening, revealing Mukuro Ikusaba.

"Excellent work Ms. Ikusaba." Blofeld said. "Ms. Enoshima was right about you. You were able to accomplish the mission without triggering any alarms. Your combat skills are what we need here in SPECTRE, you have potential, don't let it go to waste." He then turns to Alec. "I'll be in my office. It's time for Ms. Enoshima and Mr. Ikusaba to do the initiation."

"An initiation?" Junko asked, feeling excited.

"We don't allow everyone to join SPECTRE." Alec said.

"In SPECTRE, we need to know if your capable of being evil and showing no remorse." Blofeld said.

"Ah sweet! I'm looking forward to this despair-inducing moment!" Junko said, while giggling.

"When they're done, have them report to my office so they can get verified." Blofeld told Alec.

"Yes Number 1." Alec nodded.

________________________________________

Both Junko and Mukuro were inside a room. In front of them was a door, and a table, there was also an intercom on the wall. Both of the sisters were waiting to do their initiation. Junko felt nothing but excitement, she's ready to do something that involves despair. Mukuro felt a bit nervous, she's never done an initiation before.

The door opened in front of them, revealing two SPECTRE Special Forces, rolling two toplift trolleys, which had two Caucasian males restrained to them with their mouths taped. A scientist came in and placed a case on the table.

The SPECTRE soldiers and the scientist walked out of the room. Junko and Mukuro looked at the two men, who had horrified expressions and begging for mercy. Junko formed an evil smile on her face, enjoying their despair. Mukuro felt sorry for those two and knew the initiation involves killing them.

_"Hello Ms. Enoshima and Ms. Ikusaba, this is Number 2."_ Alec said in the intercom. _"Meet Mischka and Grischka, former members of SPECTRE. They're twins just like you two. They were also duo assassins, until they failed us....the second time. One of them was going to die, but was given a second chance, took a lot of effort to do. One of you, open the case on the table."_

Junko walked up to the table and opened the case. Inside were gloves, and two syringes with filled liquid.

_"Put the gloves on and grab out a syringe. Give the other gloves and syringe to your sister and wait for instructions."_

After Alec waited for the sisters to put the gloves on and grabbing out their syringe, he told them what they needed to do.

_"What you're holding is a syringe filled with venom from blue-ringed octopuses. People who are exposed to the venom can suffer through heart failure, nausea, and respiratory arrest. And they can die within minutes if they not treated fast enough. What the both of you are going to do, is to inject the entire venom on the twins in front of you. You will not stop until all of the venom is gone from those syringes. Please begin."_

Junko showed no other emotion but happiness, she was ready to put the two twins out of their misery. She happily walked up to Mischka and shoved the needle down to his neck, injecting all of the venom liquid into his system, making him scream through the duct tape. Mukuro slowly walked up to Grischka and looked at him, she can see the horror on his eyes.

Mukuro sighed and whispered to the man. "I'm sorry." She then jammed the needle to Grishcka's neck, making him scream in pain through his duct tape.

Both the male twins started shaking like they were having a seizure, they couldn't handle all the venom going into their immune system.

Both of them were now dead, after their shaking stopped.

Junko smiled, she was so happy about what she just did. Mukuro tried her best to not show a look filled with regret.

_"Great Job both of you."_ Alec said. _"The two of you are now worthy to become members of SPECTRE and part of the SPECTRE 100. Place the gloves and syringe back in the case and wait for me to arrive there. I'll be escorting the both of you to Number 1's office."_

________________________________________

Blofeld was alone in his office petting his cat, waiting for Alec, Junko, and Mukuro to arrive. On his table was a metal plated SPECTRE symbol and two small cases.

Blofeld spotted Alec, and the twin sisters arriving. "How did it go?"

"Perfectly well Number 1." Alec replied.

"So this is where we'll become official members of SPECTRE right?" Junko asked.

"You are correct Ms Enoshima." Blofeld nodded, while petting his cat. "Number 2, grab the SPECTRE symbol and begin the oath."

Alec grabbed the SPECTRE symbol and looked at Junko. "Please stepped forward Junko Enoshima."

Junko walked up to Alec.

"Place your right hand on the octopus." Alec told her.

Junko placed her right hand on the octopus.

"Do you Junko Enoshima, swear to follow orders from SPECTRE when given to you, to show zero remorse over your actions, to show no sympathy to your victims, to realize that the organization always comes first, to never betray or fail, and to show respect to the organization and our leader Number 1?"

"I do." Junko nodded.

Alec nodded back and said. "Welcome to SPECTRE, Number 14." He then handed her the small case.

Junko smiled and grabbed the small case. "Thank you." She said, releasing her hand off the octopus. She opened the case and saw a ring. It was the SPECTRE ring. "This is mine?"

"Yes it is," Alec nodded. "The ring will let everyone know that you're a member of SPECTRE. Only wear it when your not in public, never show it to anyone outside of the organization."

Junko wanted to cry out of happiness, but she fought off the tears. She was now an official member of SPECTRE.

Alec looked at Mukuro. "You're next."

Mukuro walked up to Alec and placed her hand on the symbol.

"Do you Mukuro Ikusaba, swear to follow orders from SPECTRE when given to you, to show zero remorse over your actions, to show no sympathy to your victims, to realize that the organization always comes first, to never betray or fail, and to show respect to the organization and our leader Number 1?"

"I do." Mukuro said.

"Welcome to SPECTRE, Number 15." Alec said, handing the small case to Mukuro.

Mukuro grabbed it and opened it, seeing the SPECTRE ring. She saw her sister wearing it with a smile full of joy.

"There is something I want to address to the both of you ladies." Blofeld said. "Since you'll be operating your plan in Hope's Peak, we'll be assigning you to a safe house."

"Is it a run down old apartment?" Junko asked, hoping the safe house will be spotless.

"The safe house will be top notch for the both of you." Blofeld replied. "No need to worry about rodents running around in your home. And I got in contact with another member of SPECTRE: Jin Kirigiri. He's the headmaster of the school, and you two will be referring to him as Number 6. He has a plan of his own, and he's already aware of your arrival and your connection."

"What's his plan?" Junko asked. "Maybe I can help him out on whatever it is."

"That is classified information Number 14. If you want to know, you must ask him, if he's willing to tell you." Blofeld told her. "The two of you will meet him on the first day of school, anything you see that jeopardizes your operations, you'll report it to him."

"That won't be necessary." Junko said to Blofeld. "My sister can silence anyone who butts into our business."

"Yes she could, however knowing about what happened and not being physically involved in it can make you a good liar." Blofeld said. "Number 6 has connections to our professional assassins, and so do you, but it would be wise to inform Number 6 about what's happening."

Junko pouted. "Fine! At least despair will be involved."

"And I would like to talk to your sister alone, please." Blofeld said, looking at Mukuro.

Junko and Mukuro looked at each other with surprised looks. Junko didn't question it and left, while Mukuro felt a little uncomfortable. Alec started to walk away with Junko.

None of them said anything to each other until both Junko and Alec were gone entirely.

"Have a seat." Blofeld said to Mukuro.

While Mukuro sat down on a chair, Blofeld got off his spot and went to his bedroom, placing his cat inside. He then turns on the monitor. Blofeld grabbed a remote and used it to display a picture of someone.

Mukuro recognized the person on the picture.

It was Franz Sanchez.

"Who is this?" Blofeld asked, looking at Mukuro.

"T-That's Franz Sanchez sir." Mukuro replied, feeling nervous.

"Don't act like what happened two years ago, never happened." Blofeld said, showing off a serious look.

"I'm sorry Number 1. It wasn't personal, I didn't know he was connected to you. I was just following orders."

"If you think it's not personal, then I'll make it personal. Everything I do to someone, is _personal_. Mr. Sanchez was a very respected member here in the organization. Thanks to you..." Blofeld switched to another picture, it was James Bond. "...and him. He's doesn't exist anymore. Don't let this sort of thing ever happen again."

"I promise Number 1. I'll never kill another member of SPECTRE ever again." Mukuro said, trying her best to not stutter.

"Good." Blofeld nodded. "Now let's talk about your sister. I've heard from her that you're very devoted to her and would protect her from all costs. Is that true?"

"Yes sir." Mukuro answered, nodding her head.

"Siblings always look after each other, as well as their parents, that's if they care at all. In this organization, once a member joins, their family is involved too. And...their lives are already in danger."

"...But....they didn't join, just the member."

"True, however. if the member fails, we get to kill someone close to them. Or maybe just the person who failed instead and send the body in pieces to the family's mailbox."

"..." Mukuro didn't know what to say to Blofeld's words, until she figured out what he was truly saying. "Are you going to kill my sister?"

"If you fail or betray me. Yes." Blofeld said, in a cold tone.

Mukuro rose up from her seat, showing off a glare. "You can't just do that! She's my sister and only family! _Don't_ you dare hurt her!"

Blofeld didn't flinch nor did he felt intimidated by her. He had his calm look on him still, with cold eyes.

"Are _you_ telling me what to do, and not to do in _my own organization_?" Blofeld asked, showing a slight glare.

Mukuro reacted to what she just did to him just now and regain her composure.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that." Mukuro apologized. "It's just....My sister means a lot to me and I wouldn't be able to continue my life without her. Losing my last known relative would easily kill me inside. Is there any other way to keep her alive if I screw up or something?"

Blofeld mused for a moment and said. "I could kill you in front of her instead?"

"She wouldn't like that." Mukuro told him.

"It doesn't matter what she likes or hates." Blofeld said bluntly. "In SPECTRE, family means nothing, what we do is more important than family. If you cannot handle that...then I guess being a member here isn't good for you. And your fate will be execution, we _know_ what you're capable of, we track your movement and what you're doing. It won't be hard for us to kill you."

Mukuro started to feel her blood boiling, she was getting frustrated at not being able to negotiate with Blofeld. Negotiations aren't something she's good at.

"What can I do to make you change your mind?" Mukuro asked.

"In Fenrir, you're given a tattoo when you join, yes?" Blofeld inquired.

"That is true." Mukuro nodded.

"Show it to me." Blofeld told her.

Mukuro took her glove off on her right hand and showed Blofeld her Fenrir tattoo.

"Is it fake?" Blofeld questioned.

"Yes sir." Mukuro replied.

"I expect to hear from Number 6 that your tattoo on your right hand is one hundred percent gone. If not, then I'll be forcing you into a very painful procedure."

Mukuro felt a chill down her spine, she already knew what he meant by that.

Blofeld continued to speak. "In baseball, the batter is given three-strikes if they miss the ball that's being thrown at them. If three-strikes are met, they are out of the field for now." Blofeld explained. "You'll have a three-strike limit. Fail me once, you'll be penalized and put on probation. Fail me the second time, it will be your right hand. Fail me the third time, I _will_ personally murder your sister **right in front of your eyes, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it. It's a promise, not a threat.** Do you clearly understand what I'm saying Number 15?"

"Yes Number 1." Mukuro said slowly. "I understand."

"Good. Just so you know, you've been a criminal since the day you reunited with your sister for the first time. You are no longer a hero. If your sister dies and the despair plan isn't finished, you'll be the one to finish what she started. Now get out of my office and get to work."

Mukuro didn't reply and left Blofeld's office. She really hated him and really wants to kill him.

But she can't.

Because if she does.

She will die, and SPECTRE won't stop until it's done.

________________________________________

Junko overlooked the large command center, patiently waiting for her sister. Whatever it is, she would want to know.

"So you're the new member of SPECTRE." A male voice said.

Junko turned to the person and saw a Russian Caucasian male dressed in a tuxedo.

It was Kronsteen.

"Nice to meet you Junko Enoshima." Kronsteen said. "My name is Kronsteen, refer to me as Number 3. What's your number?"

"Number 14. My sister's number is 15." Junko stated. "She's having a private chat with Number 1."

"Private chats with him are known to be serious discussions. When Number 1 is in a meeting, he hates being interrupted. I've heard news about your plan to dominate the world with despair."

"Yes!" Junko smiled, nodding her head. "I want to crush hope with all my strength. This world needs despair. Tell me Number 3, do you think despair is unpredictable?"

"Of course I do." Kronsteen replied. "Despair is a birthday surprise to everyone in the world. You will never know what will happen in the next second. It's the exact opposite of hope."

"I'm glad you agree with me." Junko said, keeping her smile. "I'm looking forward to working with you in the future."

"I'll be frank Number 14, I don't trust you."

"Well that's harsh." Junko giggled.

"It is." Kronsteen nodded. "My reason is that your an amateur, and a rookie. Newcomers are always the ones to keep eyes on."

"Well you don't need to worry Number 3." Junko said. "I am a Number 1 worshipper, betraying him would contradict that."

"Good to note. You and your sister have Number 1's respect and trust. I would _keep_ both of those things if I were you. Seeing his dark side is the last thing you ever want to witness."

"And that's why I value my life. When my plan is accomplished, the people here will praise me for it. You'll be proven wrong."

"That will be your goal. Once you prove me wrong, you have my trust. And maybe everyone else. Pleasing people here is hard to do in SPECTRE. I'm looking forward to seeing your plan go through without any errors." Kronsteen started to walk away and said. "High expectations have been put on you and your sister, do not mess this up."

Junko looked at Kronsteen while his back was turned, she knew he was being serious. The pressure was building up on Junko right now, she knows the consequences if her despair plan fails. But she's not going to let it get to her, she will succeed, and she knows it. She saw her sister exiting out of Blofeld's office.

Junko formed her smile. "So....what did you two talked about?"

"He just.....wanted to make sure we don't do anything negative towards the organization." Mukuro lied, hoping Junko will buy it.

"Really? That's interesting, because I just had a conversation with someone else. His name is Kronsteen, Number 3."

Mukuro didn't say anything and nodded.

"Well time to leave. In the next three weeks, The Biggest, Most Atrocious Despair-Inducing Incident in Human History will start! Hahahahaha!" Junko laughed.


	50. Chapter 50

After class ended, Chisa stood across from Hajime and Chiaki. Two small cases were placed on a desk near them. Both of were opened, revealing a Walther PPS, and a Walther P22. The P22 belonged to Hajime, and the PPS belonged to Chiaki.

Chisa looked at the two pistols, feeling intimidated to see real weapons in person.

"So you guys have guns now." Chisa said.

"Yes we do." Hajime said.

"Last time we fired them was during gun training." Chiaki told Chisa. "Bond told us that these can only be used by us. They come with a palm reader, so no one other than me and Hajime can use the guns. Same goes for the case."

"Have you spoke to Bond yet about wanting a gun?" Hajime asked Chisa, while closing his gun case.

"No....not yet." Chisa shook her head. "Guns make me feel uncomfortable, if it's in real life. And I'm not comfortable taking away someone's life."

"I'll be honest, neither am I." Hajime stated. "But, this we give us an advantage to fight back against anyone who's trying to kill us. Bond told us that the weapons will be returned to him by the time the investigation is over."

"You'll need to get yourself a gun sometime soon Ms. Yukizome." Chiaki said to her.

"I know....when I'm ready. Kyosuke did tell me that carrying one is optional. If something does happen to me again and I'm still breathing, then I'll talk to Bond about getting a gun."

"How is Munakata doing?" Chiaki asked.

"He's doing fine, he was so happy to see me after I woke up. And.....he confessed to me." Chisa smiled.

"So you two are a couple now?" Hajime asked.

"Yes we are." Chisa nodded. "He accidentally said 'I love you' to me haha! And we kissed after we shared our feelings for each other."

"I'm glad you have someone you truly love Ms. Yukizome." Chiaki said, while smiling.

"Thank you." Chisa said. "And same goes for the both of you, I'm glad you two are in a relationship."

"Yeah, me too." Hajime smiled, looking at Chiaki. "I'm definitely looking forward to our future together."

"Yeah, so am I." Chiaki nodded, smiling at Hajime.

"I guess its time for the both of you to do what couples do at their spare time." Chisa said, smiling at the couple, making them blush.

"R-right. Let's head to my dorm and play some games." Hajime said to Chiaki.

"Yeah!" Chiaki nodded, feeling excitement. "Let's go."

Both Hajime and Chiaki dashed out of the classroom, leaving Chisa alone inside. Her smile turned into a frown after they left.

"I really hope there is a future for them." Chisa said to herself.

________________________________________

Ryota was inside the dormitory, walking through the hallway carrying a bag. He wasn't heading to his own dorm room, he was going to someone else's.

After Ryota entered the dorm room, he sees a male student who completely resembles Ryota, but was skinnier. He was sitting at his desk, drawing on a digital tablet in front of his desktop computer. The lights were off, the only light in the room was the computer screen computer, with full brightness.

"Must keep working on anime." The male student said to himself. "Must keep working on anime."

Ryota sighed and said. "You need to chill out and take a break Mitarai. I'm sort of getting tired of this, impersonating you."

"I don't have time for this Imposter." The **real Ryota** said. "I already lost a day, and I'm not going to lose another one. The world needs to see my anime of hope. It will change the future forever. Everyone will no longer be miserable."

This whole time, Ryota Mitarai the Ultimate Animator, stayed hidden inside a dorm room, which happened to be owned by The Ultimate Imposter. Imposter has been impersonating Ryota since they day they came to Hope's Peak.

"Whatever you say." Imposter said, setting the bag on the couch. "At least eat something."

Ryota didn't say anything and kept his eyes glued to his digital tablet.

Imposter exited out of the dorm room. "It's not easy being talented." He said.

________________________________________

Inside Yuto's dorm room. Bond and Yuto stood in front of a table, looking at student files of Class 78th. Bond wanted Yuto to gather the files so he can see who will be placed on his keep an eye out list. While he was observing them, his eyes caught a certain female.

Junko Enoshima.

He remembered what Mukuro said about her during their time at Isthmus.

"Junko Enoshima." Bond said, looking at her file.

"The Ultimate Fashionista." Yuto said. "I have a magazine with her on the cover. And uh, don't tell anybody.....I went under her skirt while she didn't notice."

"Uh huh, anyway, her sister is Mukuro Ikusaba the Ultimate Soldier." Bond stated.

"Does MI6 have files on them?" Yuto asked.

"We a file on Ikusaba, but not Enoshima." Bond replied. "Two years ago, I've encountered Ikusaba and we worked together to assassinate a drug cartel leader from Isthmus City. She told me things about her sister, her being obsessed with Despair and manipulating Ikusaba into doing dirty work."

"And she's coming here. And Hope is the opposite of despair. Do you think she's going to sabotage this school?"

"If she does, she'll regret doing it by the time she meets me."

"I'll try my best to keep an eye out of them. Since Ikusaba is the Ultimate Soldier, I'm sure she'll know her surroundings pretty well."

Bond nodded and continued to observe the student files, he then sees a picture of Kyoko Kirigiri.

"The headmaster's daughter: Kyoko Kirigiri." Bond uttered, looking at her photo.

"The Ultimate Detective, either she was scouted by someone, or she's here for a reason." Yuto said.

"She could've been scouted on purpose." Bond said. "The headmaster might've wanted her to come here."

"Plan on meeting her?" Yuto asked.

"I rather not, it would be wise for the both of us to act like we don't know each other. Same goes for Ikusaba."

"Her family is similar to the Togami family, but they're not detectives. They're mostly business people."

"Byakuya Togami, MI6 has a file on him." Bond stated, looking at Togami's photo.

"What about the other family members?" Yuto inquired.

"Mostly just the notable ones. There's rumors about them being connected to SMERSH back then, but we couldn't find out if it was true." Bond explained.

Yuto eyes caught on a female picture of a girl who had purple hair. "Hey Mr. Bond?"

"Yes?"

"Have you heard of an author named Toko Fukawa?"

"In fact I have, I've heard her romance novel called 'So Lingers the Ocean' became popular worldwide and became the best selling novel in history."

"I would be careful around her." Yuto told Bond.

"Let me guess, she does something that no one knows about." Bond said.

"Yeah. I can't prove it, but....sometime before I came to Hope's Peak, I witnessed a murder at an apartment complex at night."

"Go on." Bond told Yuto, wanting to know more this event he was explaining.

"She looked like Fukawa, I couldn't get a clear image. But this killer crucified this guy with scissors."

"Are you talking about Genocide Jill?"

"Yeah!" Yuto said, nodding his head. "Does MI6 have a file on her?"

"We do, but not an official photo of her." Bond answered. "But her activities caught our attention."

"Oh geez....I might be dying by the time she arrives here, she only kills males who are considered cute."

"I will personally take care of her myself."

"B-but, she'll slice you up and kill you in Jesus style." Yuto said, feeling concerned about Bond's idea.

"No she won't. I'll tell her to cut it out." Bond smirked.

"Well good luck..."

Bond grabbed the student files of Junko, Mukuro, Togami, and Toko. "I'll be taking these with me, so I can show them to the others. Thanks a lot Kamishiro."

"Yeah, no problem." Yuto smiled. "Being a secret agent rocks!"

"And you've been keeping your gun someone hidden right?" Bond asked.

"Yup." Yuto nodded. "It's hidden just like me."

"Good, see you later Kamishiro." Bond said, exiting out of Yuto's dorm room.

________________________________________

The weekend came. Junko and Mukuro were inside a building, which was their safe house.

Junko was now dressed in a black cardigan over a white dressed shirt, both of the sleeves were rolled up. She also had a white tie on, a red mini skirt, and black red-laced high heel boots. This was her casual outfit that she would always wear.

Junko walked up the stairs while Mukuro was carrying a large backpack. The backpack she was carrying was so heavy, Mukuro started to struggle a bit while carrying them up the stairs. It was filled with Junko's belongings.

After Junko finished walking up the stairs, she started to get annoyed with Mukuro's slowness.

"Come on you filthy whore!" Junko yelled. "Didn't the military taught you on how to be strong arms?!"

"Sorry Junko." Mukuro said, while walking up the stairs with the heavy backpack.

"You better be! And I swear, If that backpack falls the down the fucking stairs, I'm so going to break all of your limbs and rearrange them! Now hurry up! Move it move it move it!"

Mukuro used all of her strength and was able to walk up the stairs. She finally made it up top.

Junko smiled. "About time! God, it sounds like you skipped the exercising or the army group you joined is filled with a bunch of fat asses."

"Where's the apartment at?" Mukuro asked, ignoring Junko's comment.

"Right in front of us you blinded animal." Junko said. "Let's go."

They walked through the hall, until they reached their apartment door. Junko opens the door and goes in, by the time she entered she looked around the room. The living room was big, it had a kitchen, and a hallway that leads to the restroom and bedroom. There was also a bookcase against the wall, which made Junko questioned it.

Mukuro came in and observed the room, she thought it looked decent to live in for now.

"Our bedroom should be this way." Junko said, walking down the hall to her bedroom.

She opened the door, and went in, then sees someone looking out the window. Mukuro noticed when she was heading to the room and sees the person.

The person was a young Nicaraguan male. He had short black hair. He was wearing a black jacket, a white tank top, black pants, and black shoes. He turned around and saw the sisters.

"Hola sexy ladies." The man said, with a smile.

"Hola to you too hot creature." Junko smirked. "And you must be?"

"Dario." He said. "You can call me Number 10. I'm here to give you two-" He saw Mukuro and pointed at her. "Hey I know you!"

"You know my stupid trash eating sister?" Junko asked, feeling shocked.

"You're her sister?" Dario asked, looking at Junko. "Make sure she doesn't go to bars by herself. She'll get drunk."

Junko looked at Mukuro with wide eyes. "You went to a fucking bar by yourself!? What happened? Were you drinking your sorrows away?"

"Nah she tried to murder my fabulous looks." Dario answered. "My partner and I were at a bar and we tried to kill her and a British agent. They fled sadly, I really wanted to kill them."

"That British agent must be James Bond, yeah?" Junko questioned.

"Yup, that was him." Dario nodded. "That cabron killed my best friend. I worked for him until he was killed, dissolving the cartel group thanks to that Brit and that virus over there."

Mukuro sat the backpack down on the floor, and sat down on the bed, trying to rest.

"Sorry about my stupid sister doing that." Junko said. "She always a disappointment."

"Yeah, and I rather have a date with you instead of her." Dario smirked.

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush haha!" Junko laughed.

"And you're sexy as hell, and...you look pretty _tasty_ too." Dario said, showing a creepy smile.

"What the hell did you just say?" Mukuro asked, rising up from the bed and sending a glare to Dario.

"Shut up!" Junko shouted, punching Mukuro in the abdomen, making her gasp. "This guy was giving me compliments about my beauty and how tasty I am for the people out there. Besides, I am a tasty seductive dinosaur hehe!"

Mukuro sighed. _No Junko, that bastard has thoughts of eating you._

"Haha!" Dario laughed. "Oh I love this! That bitch deserved that!"

"I know right? She does a shit job at being a sister." Junko laughed. "Anyway, let's get down to business. You were going to say something about a tour right?"

"Yes." Dario smiled. "But not the apartment. From Number 2, I heard you have an analytic ability, take a guess on what I'm going to show you."

"It has something to do with that bookshelf in the living room." Junko said.

Dario clapped his hands. "We have a ganador in the house!" He said while smiling and pointing at Junko. "Both of you, follow me."

Junko giggled while she followed Dario to the living room. Mukuro was able to recover from the pain that she revived from Junko and followed both of them to the living room.

They now arrived at the bookshelf.

There was a picture next to the bookshelf hanging on the wall, Dario flipped it open and pressed a black button. Once the button was pressed, the bookshelf opened, revealing a room.

The room was completely empty, no furniture was inside.

"You can use this room for anything you want." Dario told the sisters.

"Anything?" Junko asked.

Dario looked at Junko with a smile. " _Anything_. No one can hear anyone scream in here."

Junko formed a smile. "Hehe I'm looking forward to putting some innocent loser in here and witness the despair."

Dario walked out of the room and turned to the ladies. "This is gonna be fucking awesome, working with you two. Both of you are expected to finish your despair plan by the end of the school year, March 2012."

"So we have only one year to do this?" Mukuro asked.

"Duh, did I have to tell you in a way for five year olds? Yes stupid sister, you have one year." Dario told her, with an annoyed look.

Junko sighed and looked at Mukuro. "God, you're really stupid."

"So stupid, she might fuck up." Dario giggled. "I'll see my self out now, adios senoras." he said, exiting out of the apartment

Junko grinned. "I can sense despair in him, how much he adores it. Really looking forward to seeing how he does things." She looked at her sister. "Unpack my stuff, then massage my feet."

"Yes Junko." Mukuro nodded.

After Mukuro went to the bedroom, Junko sat down on the couch, taking off her boots and socks, then laying on the couch. She then grabbed out her notebook. "Dario, the one who Is considered the despair king, the male version of Junko Enoshima. Despair is his passion, she can feel it in his immune system. She's hoping that her stupid pathetic ugly shit eating sister doesn't homicide him, if she does, then Junko will be sending her to despair hell where Dario can fuck her all over."

Junko formed a smirk and said. "This is going to be a blast! Despair will crush hope and _everyone_ will fall!"


	51. Chapter 51

April has arrived, and the first day of the 2011 school year in Japan has begun.

Inside the Kirigri Estate, Kyoko was packing her things into her luggage. She found out that Hope's Peak has dorms in the campus and they are optional to live in, so she decided to rent an apartment during her investigation. Fuhito became worried about her living on her own, but decided to not argue against it because he knew that Kyoko was growing up and could take care of herself.

On Kyoko's birthday in 2010, Fuhito gave her a pistol as a private birthday present. It was a SIG-Sauer P239 pistol. Fuhito told her to fire the gun when its necessary and not prematurely, he also told her that he'll take the gun away if she started to shoot it at everyone she encounters and abusing her power with it.

Kyoko couldn't forget the first day she killed someone with the P239; three weeks after her birthday, she encountered a man who was accused of murdering his own family with an axe, the man tried to kill Kyoko with his axe but was shot three times in the abdomen. Kyoko started to feel it after killing him, she wouldn't say she enjoyed it nor she enjoys shooting people, to her it's just part of the job and it's a justified action if someone is trying to murder the detective.

Kyoko was finished packing and exited out of her room with her belongings. When she walked down the stairs, she saw Fuhito standing next to the front double doors.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine out there by yourself Kyoko?" Fuhito asked.

"I'll be fine grandfather." Kyoko said. "By the time my investigation is finished, I'll be returning here."

"Give me hug." Fuhito said to her.

Kyoko wrapped her arms around her grandfather, they then let go of each other.

"I'll be also giving that man a visit." Kyoko told Fuhito.

"Right.... but Kyoko, I want you to also make friends there. You do know you can't be a lone wolf forever." Fuhito said.

"Having friends is optional for everyone grandfather. My only friend was Yui."

"Don't let her death invade your judgment." Fuhito told her sternly. "Just try to interact with the other students there. But if you truly don't want to, then that's fine. Let me know who you hang out with though, in case they try to do any harm towards you."

"I will grandfather." Kyoko nodded.

"I love you Kyoko. Be careful out there."

"I love you too." Kyoko said, opening the front door and exiting out of the house.

Ever since Yui died, Kyoko distanced herself from others and avoided to make friends. She didn't want them to be put in danger because of her. Kyoko knows being a detective is a dangerous job, not that she's afraid of death or anything, she won't let fear of death get the best of her.

After she stores her belongings in her dark purple CLS 500, she entered the car and drove out of the Kirigiri Estate.

________________________________________

At the suburban street of Tokyo, a young boy with brown spiky hair with an ahoge, walked out of his house. He was wearing a zipped-up hoodie, along with a black jacket, black jeans, and red and white sneakers. While he was walking out of his house, he had his backpack on and was carrying his luggage. His family was there, watching him leave, they had smiles on their faces, because this boy is heading to Hope's Peak Academy.

"We're proud of you Makoto!" His mother said to him. "Do the best you can at Hope's Peak!"

"We're proud of you son!" His father said to him. "Don't push yourself too hard haha!"

"Good luck out there little bro!" His sister said to him. "I'm so jealous of your luck!"

"Haha! Thanks Mom, Dad, and Komaru!" Makoto smiled. "I'll come visit when I have the chance. See you later!"

Makoto Naegi the Ultimate Lucky Student, was now walking down the sidewalk, heading to Hope's Peak Academy.

On August 2010, Makoto received a letter from Hope's Peak stating that he's been selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student. He was so happy when he read it, and couldn't believe it at first because on the day he got it was nothing but bad luck hell.

Carrying two heavy bags from the grocery store, only for them to tore open and spill everything.

Taken hostage by a robber inside of a bus.

And miss the live performance from a J-pop band.

All of this happened in one day.

But Makoto survived the madness of bad luck, he knows how lucky he is during unfortunate events, but also gets annoyed when they happen. But his bad day turned into good when he got a letter about him becoming a main course student in Hope's Peak.

________________________________________

Inside the new main course building, everyone was in the gym, setting up the assembly for the school.

While they were doing that Bond stood outside, looking at the new building.

"What do you think of the new building Mr. Brosnan?." Someone asked, it was Jin Kirigiri, walking towards Bond.

Bond looked at him. "Looks pretty good. Really huge."

"I got to say, this will bring in a lot of hope to the students and everyone else. The old building will always be remembered." Jin said, smiling at the new building. "Change is a part of life, isn't it?"

"It is, whether we like it or not." Bond said, looking at the new building. "Is your office going to be the top floor?"

"Yup, I'm going to have a great view of the campus." Jin answered. "By the way, my daughter is coming. Her name is Kyoko, the Ultimate Detective."

_I met her, wonder she knows what's going on here._ Bond thought.

"A letter was sent to her last summer, and she accepted it. She's probably here to reunite with me after ten years." Jin explained.

"Ten years huh? What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Bond inquired.

"My wife died several days after Kyoko's seventh birthday. Doctors told me that she wasn't going to make it. I wanted Kyoko to come to the hospital to say goodbye to her but my father refused, telling me that detective work is more important than some woman dying."

Bond knew this stuff thanks to the file he read about Jin before he arrived in Japan, so he started to pretend that this was new to him.

Jin continued speaking. "When he said that, it drove me over the edge. I left, I wanted to take my daughter back and away from him, but he refused and told me that she doesn't belong to me anymore."

Now that was new to Bond, he doesn't know whether or not he was lying.

"Did you cut ties with him before Kyoko's birth?" Bond asked.

"Yeah, he wanted me to become a detective, but I didn't want to, because I didn't really care about it. So he disowned me, this happened when I was in high school in my third year. Kizakura found out about it and had me come live with him. I was able to have a place of my own when I attended college. That's where I met my wife, we gave birth to Kyoko after we graduated. Then I started receiving letters from my father, about wanting to 'reconnect', because he found out that I had a daughter."

"Let me guess, he found out because he's an expert detective. Or he had people stalk you." Bond said.

"Well....something like that yeah. Truly, he didn't want to reconnect with me, he only wanted my daughter to become his heir. I was stupid enough to fall for it, thinking he regretted about what happened before...but nope. My wife hated him, but she was afraid to stand up to him. My father is quite an intimidating person."

"You should let me pay a visit to him and make him say sorry to you about what happened in the past." Bond said, though he didn't really mean it, nor did he felt sorry for Jin.

"Haha!" Jin laughed. "I want to, but I'm not sure. My father is a really good fighter."

_Good luck to him fighting against Jaws or anyone from SPECTRE._ Bond said mentally.

"Well, I got to get going, get ready for my speech for the assembly. See you there." Jin said, walking inside the new building.

"See you later Mr. Kirigiri." Bond said, saying goodbye to him.

________________________________________

Mikan was in her bedroom inside her dorm room, getting dressed for the day.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

She heard knocking coming from her door. She went up to it and opened it.

In front of her was Imposter.

"Oh, R-Ryota. You n-need something?" Mikan asked.

"I need your help...now." Imposter said, in a serious tone.

"A-are you sick? Or in pain?"

"No.....Its someone else. Follow me, this won't take long."

________________________________________

Both Imposter and Mikan stood in front of a passed out Ryota, who was now laying on the bed inside Imposter's dorm room. He had a washcloth on his head.

"Well? How is he?" Imposter asked.

"It's overwork and malnutrition." Mikan answered. "If he gets enough rest, as well as eating, and taking breaks, then he'll be fine, but..." She looked at Imposter with a smirk. "...what going on in here?"

Imposter sighed. "Since I summoned you here, I should at least explain."

Mikan waved her hands in defense. "D-don't worry! It's not like I'm insisting or anything like that I-"

"Here's what happened." Imposter said, interrupting Mikan. "It happened moments after our first day here. I was alone, sitting in my own dorm room, until I hear a thumping noise. I walked out and saw Mitarai panting like crazy, making him pass out. So I took him to my dorm room and waited for him to wake up."

"W-wait!" Mikan interrupted.

"What?" Imposter asked, while being annoyed.

"S-sorry! It's just....i-if he's Mitarai then....who are you?" Mikan inquired.

"My name is the Ultimate Imposter, I have no real name, no relatives, _nothing_. I can impersonate _anyone_ on this planet we live in. Can I continue now?"

Mikan nodded.

"Good." Imposter said. "So I took him to my dorm room and waited for him to wake up. When he woke up, he asked me who I was, and I started to explain everything to him. I did research on Ryota, he finds everything unpleasant other than anime. So I made an offer to him, and that was loaning his identity to me."

"S-so, were you the one with the blonde hair and glasses?" Mikan asked.

"Yes...that was me." Ryota nodded, he then started to see Mikan shaking while looking scared. "What? Why are you acting like that?"

"I-I stumbled on a-a secret conspiracy!" Mikan said, while tearing up. "A-and since you told me everything, you're not going to let me leave this room are you? You're going to kill me!"

"Calm down." Ryota told her. "No one is going to kill you."

"S-so is this where I start taking my clothes off?"

"...No."

"What about me sucking your-"

"Enough! Don't finish that sentence!" Ryota exclaimed

Mikan flinched and screamed. "Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being stupid! Go ahead and punch me, I deserve it!"

Ryota sighed. "Look, I trust you and everyone else."

"You...trust me?"

"I do."

Mikan rose up and started bowing. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"What for?" Imposter asked.

"It's just..." Mikan started tearing up. "...no one has ever said something so nice to me before. WAAAAHHHHHH!" She started crying really loud, tears of joy.

Imposter chuckled. "Well guess what Tsumiki? We going to be upperclassman today. So have more confidence."

"I-I will." Mikan looked up to Imposter. "And Imposter?"

"Yes?"

"Have you thought about giving Mitarai some counseling? W-we do have Hinata in our class now."

"I've thought about it, but...It won't work. And It's not because of Hinata, it's because of Mitarai. I know he'll just be stubborn and argue with Hinata, it would be just a waste of time." Imposter asked.

"B-but....you won't know until you try." Mikan told him.

"I know." Imposter nodded. "But for now, this stays between us."

________________________________________

Makoto walked through the entryway to the new main course building and stopped, he then started observing the building, feeling ready to start the school year filled with hope.

"Are you ready Naegi?" He said to himself. "Let's go."

He started walking, then all of a sudden...

...he tripped.

Thanks to a loose lace on his right shoe.

Makoto yelped and muttered. "Damn it."

"You alright kid?" Someone asked.

Makoto turned to the person. "Huh?"

It was Bond, walking up towards him. "Just want to know you're ok."

"Oh I'm fine." Makoto smiled, getting himself up and tying his shoe. "My name is Makoto Naegi, student of Class 78. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student."

"..Ultimate Lucky Student?" Bond asked, giving him a serious look.

"Uh...yeah." Makoto said slowly, feeling a bit intimidated by Bond's serious look.

"Sorry it's just, we had a lucky student here who is now suspended indefinitely. I won't explain too much about it."

"I see. Well don't worry, when I am around, I'll be friendly towards everyone. I just hope this other student will learn what he did before was wrong. By the way, I never caught your name."

"Alex Brosnan. Security guard here."

"Nice to meet Mr. Brosnan." Makoto bowed, while smiling.

"And congratulations on being accepted here." Bond said to him.

"Thank you." Makoto nodded. "Hopefully no one will look at me as some average student. I'm only here because of luck, and I don't really see that as a talent."

"But be grateful that your here kid." Bond told him. "This place is filled with hope, don't look down on yourself just because you have no talent. And don't listen to those arrogant students who talk down to you like you're some loser. Because you're not, you're a boy with hope."

Makoto looked at him, seeing how much Bond believes in him. "Thank you." he smiled. "And you're right, I can't lose hope! Because hope stays with us and keeps on going with us!"

"That's the spirit kid." Bond said. "Now get in there and show them what a lucky student looks like."

"I will. Thank you." Makoto said while smiling, he then turned around and started walking towards the entrance of the main course building.

While Bond saw Makoto walking away, he felt someone poking on his back. Bond turned around and saw who it was.

It was Junko, along with her sister Mukuro who was wearing her main course uniform without the brown blazer.

"What's your name foreigner?" Junko asked him while smiling.

"Alex Brosnan, and what's your name?" Bond asked her, showing off a serious expression. He knows who she is.

"Why I'm Junko Enoshima! The Ultimate Fashionista!." Junko grinned, while her eyes were closed. She then looked at Mukuro. "And this is my dumb sister, Mukuro. She's the ultimate soldier, so watch out for her."

"Good to note." Bond said, he then looked at a notebook that Junko was carrying. He noticed an illustration of someone, it was a bear. "Nice bear."

"Huh? Oh, yeah thank you! I'm glad to see you like it!" Junko said, showing the drawing of the bear to Bond. The bear had a line across it, on the right side had a casual look of a teddy bear, while on the left side showed a sinister look, with a horizontal shape as an eye and an evil smile. "His name is Monokuma."

"Uh huh. With the look you gave him, he looks like he's out for blood. And that horizontal shape is from the Hope's Peak symbol." Bond then looks at Junko. "Is he going to turn everyone into despair and kill each other? Or are you going to attempt something like that?" He asked here, with cold eyes.

Junko didn't see that question coming and laughed. "Haha! Are you seriously going to make false accusations like that?"

"Who said anything about false accusations? They were just questions. Are you going to accuse me of making 'false accusations' even though you have _zero_ evidence, fashion queen?" Bond said, keeping his cold look on Junko.

The atmosphere between Bond and Junko started to become very intense. Mukuro was hoping nothing drastic will happen between them. She knows what Bond is capable of when it comes to fighting.

"Look gaijin." Junko growled. "You're a security guard, so how about you do your job, and _stop_ fucking around like some imbecile."

"How about _you_ go inside and do your job as a fashion model, I'm sure your fans would want your autograph. It would be a shame to see your fan base turn against you and neglect you." Bond said, not feeling any intimidation.

Junko started clenching her fist, gritting her teeth and eyes twitching. She never met someone who spoke to her like this before, she wants to do something very, very bad to Bond right now.

"Go ahead and punch me, or kill me, see what happens when you do any of those things." Bond said to her, ready to do anything to her if she tries to harm him

"Ok it's time for us to leave, it's been nice meeting you Mr. Brosnan. I'm sorry about all of this." Mukuro said, stopping the tension between Bond and Junko. "Let's go Junko." she said, grabbing her wrist and walking towards the entrance.

Junko kept his eyes on Bond, while he did the same thing.

_She's definitely out for despair._ Bond thought. _Hopefully Ikusaba will stop her destruction._

________________________________________

Bond walked through the hallways of the new main course building, while he was walking he heard two students shouting at each other.

"Animals are prohibited in a school environment!" The student yelled.

Bond was watching them argue, the other student happened to be Gundham, who had hamsters around. In front of him was a male student dressed in a white military-style uniform, Bond assumed that he was a Class 78th student, since he never seen him before.

"Mortal! Do you have any idea who you're speaking too?! I am Gundham Tanaka the forbidden one, and I will not obey to your command!" Gundham shouted.

"Your behavior in this school is unacceptable and shall not be tolerated!" The student yelled back. "I am the Moral compass and I command you to send your animals to your living quarters this instant!"

"I will not leave my Four Dark Devas of Destruction behind! They are my beloved hamsters of the animal kingdom!"

"THAT'S IT! Come with me to the headmaster office, your punishment will be determined!"

Bond walked away and chuckled at their silly fight, during his time as a security guard, he would always see the main course students being silly.

Bond now arrived at the gym, seeing the students sitting next to each other on the large bleachers. He then saw Kyosuke, who was observing the students and the people in the gym.

Bond walked up to him. "Hello Munakata."

"Oh hello Mr. Bond." Kyosuke said. "How are things going so far for you?"

"Quite well, spoke with Kirigiri not too long ago. We've been talking about the new building and part of his past." Bond answered. "And...we have another lucky student here."

"Makoto Naegi." Kyosuke said. "I looked at the new list of students here. What did you think of him?"

"He seemed like a nice kid." Bond said to him. "He thinks being the lucky student isn't good enough as a talent and hoping no one looks down on him for it, but I told him to not look down upon himself and believe in himself. I'm hoping he'll be different than Komaeda."

"Me too." Kyosuke nodded. "I'm hoping the new students won't cause a lot of trouble and not connected to SPECTRE."

"Speaking of which, right after I talked to Naegi. I met Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista."

"I see her right there." Kyouske said, making glances at Junko while she was sitting next to Mukuro.

"She had a notebook on her hand which had a drawing of a menacing looking teddy bear, and on its left eye had the horizontal shape from the Hope's Peak symbol."

"Hmm, could that be a symbol of despair?" Kyosuke asked.

"To me, it looks like it. I'll explain more of this when we meet up with Felix, Sakakura, and Yukizome."

"Yukizome texted me and stated that she's with her students heading to the gym. As for Felix and Juzo, they're on their way."

"And here they are." Bond said, seeing Felix and Juzo walking towards.

"Hey guys." Juzo greeted them. "Is Chisa coming?"

"I see her." Kyosuke said, seeing Yukizome entering the gym with her students.

After she departed them, she went up the group. "Hey everyone."

"Hello Chisa." Kyosuke said. "You ready for another year of teaching?"

"I sure am!" Chisa smiled. "I'm hoping Komaeda will return soon, Kizakura told me that the school is lifting Komaeda's suspension."

"Are you hoping that's true?" Bond asked her.

"I'm hoping that it is." Chisa nodded, she then looked at the students and noticed a certain someone. "Hey look, it's Kyoko Kirigiri, the headmaster's daughter."

The group saw Kyoko entering the gym and heading the to bleachers where her classmates were sitting at.

"Should we have her involved in our investigation?" Felix asked.

"I don't think it would be a good idea." Bond stated. "She could be here to investigate. If so, then we should avoid her just to make us less compromised. We don't know her."

"I agree." Kyosuke told them. "Let her do her own thing while we do the same. If she doesn't know what the school is hiding, then it will never be discussed to her, no matter how skilled she is as a detective."

________________________________________

Kyoko got to the bleachers and found a spot, sitting on it, wanting to stay far from her classmates, not wanting to interact with any of them. She doesn't hate them, she just doesn't want to be friends with them. Plus, she doesn't trust any of them, no matter how nice they are, she won't fall for it.

Her eyes scanned that gym, seeing faculty members hanging around. Her eyes then caught someone, two people to be exact.

James Bond and Felix Leiter.

_It's Bond, and his CIA friend, Felix Leiter. What are they doing here?_ Kyoko mused. _Could it be because of the what the school is apparently hiding things from the public and it caught MI6's and the CIA's attention? Whatever it is, I won't bother them, I don't want to blow their cover, including mine._

________________________________________

Makoto was sitting on the bleachers with a smile on his face, he hasn't greeted with anyone yet. But is looking forward to doing it soon.

"Naegi?" Someone said to him, it was a female student.

Makoto saw the girl, she had a dark blue long hair, a seifuku-style school uniform, a blue skirt, black high knee socks, and brown mid heel shoes. She was smiling at Makoto.

"S-Sayaka?" Makoto said, looking a the girl with a surprise expression.

"You still remember me." Sayaka chuckled, she then sat next to him. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, It's been a while." Makoto smiled. "It's good to see you again Ultimate Pop Sensation."

"You're psychic too?" Sayaka asked rhetorically. "I guess my joke of being psychic caught on to you haha."

"Well, actually I did some research on my classmates. We have a detective in our class, as well as a martial artist, a soldier, a programmer, and etc."

"Cool! I'm looking forward to meeting them, as well as hanging out with you." Sayaka smiled.

Makoto started to blush. "Y-yeah, I'm a...looking forward to it too."

________________________________________

Mukuro sat next to Junko, who was writing on her notebook.

"That hideous good for nothing Englishman will find out what happens when you threaten the beautiful Junko Enoshima-"

"He wasn't threatening you Junko, he was just doing his job." Mukuro sighed, interrupting Junko's narration.

Junko face darkened and look at Mukuro while her right eye twitched. "Did you just interrupted my narration?"

Mukuro gulped. "I'm sorry sis, please continue."

Junko continued to write on her notebook. "Junko will form a plan to have Brosnan hang upside down in a dark room, witnessing the despair queen doing unpleasant things to him, making him scream in despair, whipping his balls while he's sitting down naked on a chair tied up, and murdering his entire family tree." She stopped writing and looked at Mukuro. "Do me a favor"

"What is it?" Mukuro asked.

"During recess, find Brosnan and make him pay. Show him that fucking with me is a huge mistake, don't murder him like you always do, just...rough him up a bit. Or do whatever the hell you want, just make him feel threatened. Got it dumbass?"

"Yes Junko, I'll have a chat with him." Mukuro said, rolling her eyes without her sister knowing.

"Good." Junko said, forming an evil grin.

________________________________________

Hajime and Chiaki sat next to each other with their classmates.

"You ready to spend another year together?" Hajime asked Chiaki.

"I'm ready Hajime." Chiaki smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Ibuki is gonna show a great example to the underclassman!" Ibuki declared.

"Once I meet them, I'll show them what intense exercising is all about!" Akane said.

"I'll show them how to properly form a sports team!" Nekomaru said.

"I'll bully every single one of them and stomp on them like they're ants." Hiyoko giggled.

"I-if they're ever in pain, I will use the b-best of my ability to make feel all better." Mikan said.

"If they need someone to take a photo of them, I'll do it." Mahiru said while smiling.

"I'll lecture them all about Nevoselic!" Sonia said, with a smile

"All the underclassmen except the defective moral compass mortal can visit the animal kingdom." Gundham said.

"I'll cook them up and eat them all!" Teruteru said, receiving death glares from all of his classmates. He started to shake and sweat. "I-I mean, I'll cook up the best cuisine for them."

"I'll be knocking their socks off when I finish my rocket ship!" Kazuichi said.

"I'll make an anime to pay tribute to them." Imposter said, working on his anime.

________________________________________

The entrance ceremony has now started. A female teacher got onto the podium and greeted everyone.

"Hello everyone, welcome to the 78th year of Hope's Peak Academy!" The teacher said to everyone.

Everyone in the gym was applauding and cheering.

"I would like to introduce the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, Jin Kirigiri."

The audience were clapping their hands, watching Jin going to the podium.

He adjusted the microphone and said. "Welcome everyone. I'm happy to see this school lasting this long. As you can see, we are no longer be attending the older building due to its age as well as a possible increase of student population in the future. The old building will be used as an exhibit to the public and it's off limits to everyone. Class 78, I would like to thank all of you for accepting your invitation here. Be thankful for it, all of you have hope and will never lose it here. Let's begin on what we do here in Hope's Peak and what it's all about."

While Jin was explaining the guidelines about the school, Kyoko started to muse about the old building being off limits to everyone in the school. She would want to sneak in there at some point, but would have to plan it all out since the building could have high security.

Bond, Felix, Kyosuke, Juzo, and Chisa didn't pay attention since they already knew the rules are about the school.

After Jin was finished talking about the regulations, he pulled out a digital tablet. It was black with a gold-colored Hope's Peak symbol on it.

"This is called the E-Handbook." Jin stated. "Class 77 and 76, this will be the replacement of your old handbook." Behind Jin, a large projector went down and lights turned off. "Everyone will have one. Allow me to show you how it works." The screen lit up on the projector, displaying a menu of the E-Handbook. "As you can see, this is our basic menu, you'll have access to the map of the campus, rules of the school, calendar, internet browser, list of students, and so on. The handbook is also used as a keycard for some places in the school. However, there are some regulations regarding the E-Handbook. You are not allowed to loan it to someone matter what. You'll be given a fine when you damage them, failure to pay it will result in getting expelled here. If you lose the e-handbook, don't worry, tracking devices have been placed inside, don't think about taking it out, we'll know, plus it shuts off the entire handbook. You are not allowed to take the handbook with you off campus, period."

The lights turned back on and the screen on the projector switched off.

"Class 78, by the time I conclude my speech, please wait until you're told to form a line to obtain your dorm room keys and class schedule. Male students line in front of Mr. Kizakura, female students please line in front of Ms. Yamazaki. Once you approach them, state your name and they'll hand you everything you need. In one hour and thirty minutes, you are expected to show up in class for introductions. That is all, and have a great time here at Hope's Peak Academy. Thank you."

________________________________________

After the entrance ceremony was finished, Bond and the others (excluding Kyosuke, who had to leave) stood in the large courtyard. Bond told them about his encounter with Junko and her drawing of Monokuma.

"She told me his name is Monokuma, she didn't explain much about him. But I noticed that the bear is a symbol of despair. This girl is going to cause something tragic here." Bond said to the group. "She has a sister too, Mukuro Ikusaba, the Fenrir soldier I mentioned before."

"What did she do when things got heated between you and Enoshima?" Felix asked Bond.

"She stopped it before things got physical." Bond answered. "I know she's not comfortable doing what Enoshima tells her to do. She is in trouble right now."

"Enoshima might've faced despair before, maybe she had a bad past." Chisa said.

"Well whatever happened, must've fucked her up." Juzo said.

"We'll keep an eye on her, as well as that author Toko Fukawa and Byakuya Togami the Ultimate Affluent Progeny." Bond said.

"Oh that's right, the school decided to allow some serial killer here." Juzo rolled his eyes while sighing.

"Yuto is going to spy on Fukawa since to him, she looks familiar." Bond told them.

"What about Togami?" Felix asked Bond.

"I'm going to find out more about him after Fukawa is handled, I'll break into his dorm room and find anything relevant when I get the chance." Bond replied.

"And let's not ignore the fact that certain areas of the school requires an e-handbook, and having tracking devices on them." Felix said.

"I'll have to break into those areas if I have to." Bond said.

"You guys can just leave them in my office, I'm never going to use them." Juzo told them. "Let's hope we can conclude this investigation before the year ends."  
.  
And with that, all four of them departed. Continuing their investigation.

________________________________________

"Ok! This is our new classroom everyone!" Chisa said to the class, they were now in the new building classroom. "Starting today, this is where all of you will study and enjoy your youths. Hop to it people, it's time to work together again!"

All of them started cheering, looking forward to another school year at Hope's Peak.

"Excuse me, teach!" Akane said, raising her hand.

"Yes Owari?" Chisa said to her.

"Is that luckster coming back or not?" Akane asked.

Several students made glances at Nagito's seat. There was a box full of Dr. Hopper soda bottles on his table.

"Oh well....All I'm hoping is that he'll return to us very soon." Chisa said, with a sad smile. _Something might've happened to him..._ "You guys miss him right?"

"You know, despite him being weird, I do miss him." Kazuichi said. "It's not the same without him."

"Yeah that moron needs to get his ass over here." Hiyoko said.

"I need to make him the best meal ever!" Teruteru said.

"By the time he sets his foot in here! I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM RUN A MARATHON!" Nekomaru shouted.

"It's going to be EXTREME!" Akane said, raising her arms in the air.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him soon." Hajime said while smiling.

"And we get to have a third player with us." Chiaki said to Hajime.

"If Ibuki can't make Hinata join my music club, then I'll force Komaeda to join!" Ibuki said.

"I just hope he doesn't think he's not welcome here anymore." Imposter said while working on his anime.

"The lucky one will return to us and become a member of the animal kingdom." Gundham said.

"I believe we'll see a new Komaeda when he shows up." Sonia said.

"I-I hope he'll be showing up without any injuries." Mikan said.

"Maybe I'll snap a photo of him when he returns." Mahiru said.

_Wow, so they no longer hate him._ Chisa thought. _That's good._

"Well I'm glad to hear all of that." Chisa smiled at the class. "Now let's begin class!"

________________________________________

Meanwhile inside Kirigiri's office, a knock came from the door. Jin told Gozu to open it, when he did, in front him was Kyoko, who had a serious look on her face.

"Hello, my name is Kyoko Kirigiri. I'm here to meet the headmaster." Kyoko told Gozu.

"Oh, you must be his daughter." Gozu remarked.

Kyoko scowled. "Is he here or not?"

"Let her in Gozu." Jin told him.

Gozu stepped out of the way and allowed Kyoko to enter Jin's office. He closes the door behind her. Kyoko started walking towards Jin's desk.

"Hello, headmaster." Kyoko greeted.

"I have a name you know? It's dad." Jin said, while smiling.

"...Dad...I'm here to speak with you...." Kyoko turned to Gozu. ".. _alone_."

Jin nodded and said. "Give us a moment Gozu, I'll let you know when she's gone."

Gozu nodded and exited out of Jin's office.

When he left, Kyoko and Jin stared at each other.

"Have a seat, no need to stand." Jin said to her.

"I won't be here for long." Kyoko said. "I just wanted to tell you something."

"And what would that be? Are you wanting to leave this school already, or is it a request?" Jin asked.

"I'm here to cut all ties with you." Kyoko said bluntly. "Forever."

"Hmm, I guess hanging around with your grandfather made this happened." Jin said.

"He told me how much of a bad son you were, not wanting to carry on the family tradition."

"So he decided to not tell you what really happened between me and him when your mother died?"

"He told me the truth."

"Did he?" Jin asked, keeping his eyes on Kyoko. "Do you believe everything he says to your face?"

"He wouldn't lie if that's what you're thinking." Kyoko said, keeping her serious look on her father.

"Well, let me tell you what really happened. Because it's logical to listen to both sides of the story, that's a detective's job after all."

"Don't patronize me." Kyoko growled. "I didn't come here to start some argument with you."

"Hey now, no need to get angry." Jin said, raising his hands in defense. "I'm just stating the facts. When your mother died, he didn't care, he didn't want you to see her when she died." Jin explained.

"Bullshit." Kyoko said, showing a glare.

"He told me that detective work is more important than some nobody dying. And your mother was the nobody. Is that bullshit to you daughter?" Jin asked, seeing her daughter's glare.

Kyoko's glare went away, she then sighed and said. "Look, I know the whole detective comes first philosophy is weird, but it's our job to solve our cases. What happened in the past can't be changed, you left me without saying goodbye and I'm here to cut ties with you."

"Did you accepted the invitation here just to tell me this?" Jin inquired. "If so, then I guess it's time to head back to where you were in the first place. You know, you could've just declined and never come here. Or your grandfather could've just refuse to let you come here."

"...I'm staying." Kyoko told her father. "But don't ever say hello to me or look at me when I'm around because by the time I leave this room, we are strangers and that's final."

"No matter what you do Kyoko, you are always my daughter whether you like it or not." Jin said.

"Whatever, my words won't change. Goodbye."

Kyoko turned around and left the office.

The real reason why she is staying is to investigate the school. She doesn't know where to start though, she wants to investigate this alone and have no assistance from anyone. She questioned whether or not her grandfather called her mother a nobody when she died in the hospital.

During her time as a detective, Kyoko had some emotional issues while she was being raised by her grandfather. She does admit that she can't agree with Fuhito's believe of detective work coming first. When Yui died, Fuhito told her to let it go and move on, which of course was difficult, losing a close friend or family member will always hurt someone's feelings, killing you inside and making you lose hope, no matter what, and Kyoko knows this. She cried in her room by the time they returned to Japan, and she would cry when her grandfather wasn't around, just to not feel weak in front of her grandfather.

As of now, Kyoko still misses her, if she ever makes another friend like Yui, she'll take the bullet for them.


	52. Chapter 52

Students of Class 78th were all interacting with each other. Makoto sat at his seat in front of Sayaka. In front of Sayaka was a male student with dreadlocks.

Junko and Mukuro sat next to the windows next to them. Behind them was Leon Kuwata.

Chiaki's step-sister Chihiro Fujisaki was there, sitting at his seat. The moral compass sat at his desk with a strict look on his face.

Mondo was sitting at his desk, talking to some students around him.

There were six other students in the class, who were about to be introduced to their classmates.

Kyoko walked in and saw her classmates talking to each other. She found an empty spot at the back behind Leon, and next to it was Makoto's seat. She went up to the desk and sat down.

Makoto made a glance towards her, starting to blush a bit and hoping she wouldn't notice.

_Wow...she looks pretty._ Makoto thought. _So does Sayaka, but..Kirigiri looks-_

"You know when you stare at someone, you might want to say something to that person." Kyoko uttered to Makoto, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh! S-sorry I...I didn't expect you to sit next to me is all." Makoto said, while chuckling.

"Hmm, I see." Kyoko said.

"My name is Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student." Makoto told her while smiling. "You must be Kyoko-"

"Kirigiri yes. I'm the Ultimate Detective. Please don't mention my father, at all." Kyoko told him, in a strict tone.

"Y-yeah, sure." Makoto said. He then brought back his smile and said. "Well, I'm looking forward to being your classmate. We should maybe hang out sometime?"

"I would rather be alone during my time here." Kyoko said.

"Alone? You don't want to make friends here and have memories with them?" Makoto asked, hoping Kyoko was saying isn't true.

"Gaining friends is up to the people themselves. It's okay to be alone, and have no one in your life who you can depend on." Kyoko stated.

"No that's wrong." Makoto told her.

Kyoko looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Making friends is what will bring you a better life. If you have no one, then you have no one to talk to but yourself." Makoto explained.

Kyoko mused. "So what you're saying is that everyone should have friends?"

"Everyone needs someone in their life, being lonely all the time can make someone depressed."

"..I did have a friend...and she's gone." Kyoko said, glaring at herself.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be. It happened four years ago. I'm not talking about it."

"That's fine. But...lets at least hang out with each other."

"We'll see."

They didn't say anything to each other afterwards. Kyoko started to think about Makoto's words, maybe she can make friends here, but was hoping that none of them will be involved in her investigation.

"Hello everyone." Someone said, it was their teacher.

Kyoko saw the teacher and couldn't believe who it was. _No...anyone but him._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was Koichi Kizakura, the teacher for Class 78th.

"My name is Koichi Kizakura, I'm your teacher." He told them, walking to the podium.

"Good morning Mr. Kizakura." The class greeted, except Kyoko.

"We'll take attendance, but while we're doing that, I want everyone to come in front of the class and introduce yourself to us." Koichi said. "So who wants to go first?"

Kyoko immediately got off her seat and walked to the front of the class.

She then stood in front of them and said. "My name is Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective. Please don't talk to me about my father. That is all."

She went back to her table and sat down, crossing her arms and legs and looked out the window, ignoring all the glances from her classmates.

"Alright then...who's next?" Koichi said.

"I'll go!" Makoto said with a smile, walking to the front of the class.

"Hi everyone!" Makoto greeted the class. "My name is Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky student."

"Ultimate Lucky Student?" A girl with tanned skin asked. "That's actually a talent?"

"Well, I guess? According to the letter I got from the mail, it told me that I won the annual draw and the original winner had their letter burnt up in flames. So here I am." Makoto explained. "I'm hoping I'll get along with all of you."

"Do you play sports?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, I do. Most of the time I play baseball." Makoto answered.

"Ah sweet!" Leon exclaimed, while smiling.

"Oh I have one!" A male overweight student said.

"Yeah what's up?" Makoto asked.

"Do you masturbate to 2D girls?" The overweight student asked.

The question made Makoto cringed. "...No." He answered him. "Is there any more questions?" He asked the class.

"Do you like anyone Naegi?" Junko asked, while showing a cute expression.

Makoto started to blush and said. "U-uh no....not at the moment so..."

"But you're blushing!" Junko remarked. "Obviously, you have a crush on someone. Is it my sister?"

Mukuro started to blush and was hiding it from her classmates.

"Uh.." Makoto didn't know how to answer it due to being embarrassed.

"Who would like to introduce themselves next?" Koichi asked, saving Makoto from embarrassment.

Makoto lets out a sigh of relief and went back to his table, Junko looked at him while smirking, feeling satisfied about what she did. She saw his despair and felt happy about it.

"How about you?" Koichi said to Junko.

"Huh? Me?" Junko asked, looking at Koichi.

"Yeah, since you embarrassed the poor lucky boy, how about you tell the class about yourself?" Koichi smirked at her.

"Well don't mind if I do!" Junko said, feeling happy about introducing herself to her classmates. "Sup ya'll! I'm Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista!"

The overweight student sprinted towards her and shoves his book to her face.

"Can you sign my fanfic please?" The student asked.

"Oh yeah sure!" Junko smiled, grabbing the fanfic and signing her name on it. "Here you go!"

"Thank you so much!" The overweight student smiled, sprinting back to his seat.

Junko started to talk about herself. "I became a fashion model at a very young age. I've become interested in it after looking at fashion models on magazines and television. My dream to become one has finally come!"

"Your parents must be rich or something." The tanned girl said to her.

"..Y-yeah! They sure are! I was born in a rich family. We were able to afford everything for my fashion career!" Junko stated, though she was telling lies to the students.

"Will it be okay to for me to make 2D art of you Ms. Enoshima?" The overweight student asked.

"Sure go ahead! Many of my fans make fan art of me and I'm happy to sign them too!" Junko said. "Well that about covers it! Don't want to take too much of our time! Ciao!" She then went back to her table.

"Who's next?" Koichi asked.

Leon went up and said. "I'll go." He then walked to the front of the class. "Sup everyone? My name is Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star. As you can already tell, I adore Baseball. I've become very skilled at it during my time in middle school, and I was able to form my own baseball team, making my cousin the manager of it."

"Can we play baseball with each other sometime in the future?" The tanned girl asked.

"Sure, everyone can play with me! Hell, we can start after class." Leon replied. "Meet me after class if you want to play, on to the next person."

________________________________________

"Hi! I'm Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation! I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you!" She said to the class.

"I have a picture of you!" The overweight student told her, showing her the picture. "You're so stunning in this! With you and Ms. Enoshima together, my lust will reach its maximum level!"

The entire class went silent due to what he just said. Sayaka completely felt awkward and didn't know what else to say thanks to the overweight student.

Koichi did a cough and said. "Is there anything you like to say about yourself?"

"I became an idol by watching another idol group performing on television." Sayaka answered. "After watching it, it made me want to become an idol and start my own band. My family wasn't rich though, my father was the only one who raised me and my little sister. My mother passed away sometime after my little sister was born. And I had to do some risky things to achieve my dream. To this point I feel bad about it, but it was the only option....sorry if you think I'm a bad person."

"Don't worry Maizono!" Makoto said. "We all do bad things every once in a while, but truly, all of us are good people."

"Thanks Naegi." Sayaka smiled. "Well that's all everyone!"

________________________________________

"My name is Hifumi Yamada, the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. The Alpha and the Omega is my pen name, you can call me that if you wish." The overweight student said to the class.

"G-gross, I h-hate fanfics!" A girl with purple hair said out loud.

"WHO SAID 'I HATE FANFICS'?!" Hifumi snapped.

"I-I did." The purple hair girl replied, raising her hand. "Fatty."

"How dare you criticize fanfics!" Hifumi pointed at her. "Fanfics are the world's amazing invention! Fanfiction has been the best thing in my entire livelihood! A place where we can all share our ideas in the community!"

"W-weird ideas!" The purple hair girl argued. "People c-create such idiotic c-concepts while w-w-writing them!"

"THEY ARE NOT IDIOTIC CONCEPTS! THEY ARE THE BEST CONCEPTS THAT WE CAN COME UP WITH AND FIX WHAT THE CANON DID WRONG!!!" Hifumi yelled.

"Ok, let's just all calm down now." Koichi said to both of the students. "Please introduce yourself."

"Thank you. Anyway, as you can tell, I write fanfics for a living. And I also idolize 2D girls." Hifumi smirked. "It all started when I was watching an anime called Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess starring Princess Piggies. Princess Piggies came into my dream and we went on a date together. I started purchasing all of the Princess Piggies merchandise and drew nothing but fan art of her. I was able to create a website to display my artwork to the public, then bribing my middle school to create a fanfic club."

"Wait hold on a second!" Leon said, interrupting Hifumi. "You, were able to bribe your middle school just like that?"

"Yup! I sold my fan art and gave the profits to the school. By the time the time the school festival started while I was in high school, I sold my fanfic to everyone, selling about one thousand copies of them. Then, a teacher from Hope's Peak saw me doing this and handed me an invitation here."

"And you said you have a fanfic to share with us right?" Makoto asked.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Naegi. Allow me to read, but before we begin, I want to address something. Recently, I became addicted to western animation, thus making me write fanfics for them."

"Is it SpongeBob?!" The tanned girl asked, hoping it's true.

"Why yes it is in fact. A SpongeBob fanfic." Hifumi nodded.

"Tch! That cartoon is for little kids, and we're not little kids anymore, we're grown adults." A male student said, he had blonde hair and was wearing glasses.

"HEY! SpongeBob is the greatest icon in the world! DON'T YOU EVER DISRESPECT HIM!!!!" Hifumi shouted, pointing at the blonde-hair student.

"Whatever." The Blonde-hair student muttered.

Hifumi cleared his throat and said. "Let's begin, oh and this story will contain sex. This story is called A Sponge's Confession. SpongeBob was finally going to confess to his crush, Sandy Cheeks. He was starting to feel horny and felt his boner growing. He arrived at the Krusty Krab and saw Squidward masturbating to 2D hentai, SpongeBob saw it and spanked him in the ass. Squidward glared at him and said 'What you saw never happened. Get to work.' SpongeBob chuckled and said. 'You know Squidward, it's okay to love hentai, Patrick peed himself while watching it.' Squidward didn't bother saying anything and grabbed out his book. When SpongeBob walked in the kitchen he saw Sandy Cheeks naked without her helmet. SpongeBob became worried after seeing her without a helmet. 'Where's your helmet Sandy?' he asked. 'I created a drug that will allow me to breathe underwater forever!' Sandy replied. 'Cool! Let's fuck!' SpongeBob smiled, he started stripping himself, he was now naked. SpongeBob told Sandy to turn around and-"

**"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!"** The purple hair girl screamed, covering her ears. "T-T-THIS IS WHAT I-I WAS TALKING ABOUT, FANFICS SUCK! T-THAT WAS THE MOST DISGUSTING T-THING I-I HAVE EVER HEARD FROM S-S-SOMEONE!!! TEACHER S-SEND T-T-THIS FAT MONKEY T-TO HIS TABLE!"

"HEY I WASN'T FINISHED!!!" Hifumi protested.

"Please go back to your table now." Koichi told him, not wanting to hear anymore his SpongeBob sex story.

"FINE!!!!!" Hifumi said, furiously walking back to his table.

_I'm never going to sign fanfics ever again._ Junko said mentally.

________________________________________

"Sup, my name is Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker. Nice to fuckin' meetcha." Mondo said to them.

"Hey!" The moral compass exclaimed, standing up and looking at Mondo with angry eyes. "Vulgar language is prohibited in a school environment!"

"Shut the fuck up! I'm trying to make a speech here!" Mondo yelled.

"You are using profanity! That is against the rules of conducting a proper introduction! Please watch your language, or I'll give you proper punishment!" The moral compass declared.

Mondo laughed. "You are going to give me proper punishment? Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass! And I demand you to stop using inappropriate language this instant!" Kiyotaka told Mondo.

"Fuck you, you can't tell me what to do!" Mondo pointed at him. "You not even a fuckin' staff member here!"

"Says who?!" Kiyotaka glared.

"SAYS ME BITCH! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, SO STOP ACTIN' ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY!!" Mondo yelled.

"I AM HIGH AND MIGHTY BECAUSE I'M THE ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS AND I DEMAND YOU TO DO WHAT I SAY AND WHEN I SAY IT OTHERWISE I'LL WRITE YOU UP FOR INAPPROPRIATE CONDUCT!!!!" Kiyotaka shouted at him.

**"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!"** A female student said, who had pale skin.

Her shout caused the windows to shatter, making Junko, Mukuro, Kyoko, and Leon cover themselves from the glass. Everyone jumped due to the sudden action.

"Thank you." The pale skinned girl said nonchalantly.

Koichi gulped and looked at Mondo. "P-please continue."

"Thanks teach." Mondo nodded. "As I was saying, My name is Mondo Owada and I'm the Ultimate Biker. I lead the biker group known as the Crazy Diamonds. My brother was the founder and leader of the group at the time until he died due to a nasty accident. So, I'm continuing to lead the gang and make it best biker gang in Japan. That's all I have to fuckin' say."

Kiyotaka really wanted to call Mondo out on his language again but stopped himself from doing it.

________________________________________

"Hello fellow classmates. In case you suddenly forgot, my name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and I am the Ultimate Moral Compass! You can call me Taka if you wish! In this school environment, I expect all of you to show up here on time with your uniforms and respect each other, it is a very important aspect in life that we the students in an elite school should treat each other with care and work together during our educational life."

"Actually, attending classes and wearing school uniforms are optional." Koichi stated to him.

"I know that!" Kiyotaka exclaimed. "And It's a very terrible idea, I almost wanted to scream and argue with the headmaster during assembly, but I thought it would be better to talk to him in a private manner! How can any of us get a good education if we don't show up in class every day?!"

"Well, in Hope's Peak, talent is the most important thing to focus on. And you and everyone in here have three months to prepare for the practical exams." Koichi told him.

"That's right, I remembered how much the practical exams sounded important when headmaster Kirigiri started explaining it. In that case, I expect everyone to show up in class on time and prepare for the practical exams which will occur in the next three months!" Kiyotaka told the class.

"Fuck that!" Mondo uttered. "I wanna fuckin' skip class and focus more on my biker gang!"

"Yeah, that'll give me the chance to play more baseball." Leon said.

"And I can be away from all of you simpletons." The blonde hair student said, in a blunt tone.

"And I can write more fanfics!" Hifumi said.

"I can focus more on my swimming!" The tanned girl said.

"Yes yes yes I get it! Talent is more important! But I still think that we should all show up here!" Kiyotaka said.

"Come the fuck on, that's up to the teach, not you!" Mondo told Kiyotaka.

"He's right Ishimaru, they can show up if they want." Koichi smiled at him.

Kiyotaka sighed. "Fine, but remember, don't break the school rules! That's all I have to say. Thank you for listening."

________________________________________

Chihiro decided to go next. She was wearing a winter school uniform, the long-sleeved jacket was dark green, she was also wearing a white dress shirt, a dark ribbon, brown skirt, black knee-high socks, and white Mary Janes.

"H-hello, nice to meet all of you." Chihiro greeted, feeling a bit nervous due to having to stand in front of the class. "My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, and I'm the Ultimate Programmer. Sorry if feel a bit nervous while I'm speaking....I'm not comfortable talking in front of a crowd. I hope I get along with all of you."

"Excuse Ms. Fujisaki, one of my laptops got some malware on it, will it be possible for you to remove it all?" Hifumi asked her.

"Yeah, I can help you get rid of them." Chihiro smiled. "I always like helping people. If any of you want my assistance regarding software and computers, let me know. Oh, and also I have a step sister who attends this school and she's an upperclassman. Her name is Chiaki Nanami the Ultimate Gamer, so If you guys want to play some video games with each other then let me know and we can meet up with her. Well, that's all I have to say really. Thanks for paying attention."

________________________________________

Junko started poking Mukuro and whispered. "Psst! Hey slut sister. Move your ass over there and introduce yourself, you were supposed to do it after me."

"I rather go last." Mukuro whispered back.

"Who wants to go next?" Koichi asked the class.

"She does!" Junko replied to him.

Mukuro looked at her with an annoyed look, making Junko smirk and giggle.

Mukuro let out an irritated sigh and went to the front of the class.

She bowed and said. "Hello everyone. My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, and I'm the Ultimate Soldier."

Makoto raised his hand. "Um."

"Yes?" Mukuro said to him.

"Mukuro Ikusaba translates to Corpse Warblade. Is that really your real name?" Makoto asked.

Kyoko was interested to hear her answer and was impressed to see Makoto asking a question like that to her.

"It's my codename." Mukuro said. "I can't disclose my real name, my apologies."

"That is unacceptable!" Kiyotaka exclaimed, standing back up. "Your name is not appropriate in a school environment! Please state your real name now!"

"Dude shut the fuck up!" Mondo yelled at him. "If she doesn't want to say her real name to us, then she doesn't fuckin' need to!"

"Having nicknames as your real name is disallowed!" Kiyotaka argued. "In fact, Enoshima is a small offshore island in Japan! Meaning that Junko's last name is forged and must be revealed right now!"

"Which is why I don't want people poking their nose into my personal life!" Junko told Kiyotaka

"Yeah, same here." Mukuro said.

"No.....NO! YOU CAN'T JUST GET AWAY WITH THAT!!!" Kiyotaka screamed out

"J-j-just deal with it, y-you red-eyed lunatic!" The purple hair girl told him.

Kiyotaka sighed and sat back down, mumbling to himself.

"Please continue." Koichi said to Mukuro.

"Thank you sir." Mukuro bowed.

"I have a question." Makoto uttered, raising his hand.

"Yes?" Mukuro said to him.

"Are you a soldier for the JSDF?" Makoto asked.

"No." Mukuro shook her head. "I'm a soldier for a private military company called Fenrir. I joined when I was ten years old."

"Ten years old? How did you join?" Leon inquired.

"I wrote military magazines and won a bunch of survival game tournaments, a Fenrir member happened to be spectating while I was in one of those games, and recruited me into joining the group." Mukuro explained, though explaining how she got recruited was a lie.

"Did you have any weapons with you to show us?" The tanned girl asked.

Mukuro nodded and said. "Yes I-"

"WHAT?!?!" Kiyotaka yelled, slamming his hands on his desk and standing back up again while pointing at Mukuro. "YOU BROUGHT DANGEROUS WEAPONS TO A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT, AND THE SCHOOL OFFICIALS ALLOWED IT?!?!?! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT!!!! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE!!! BRINGING WEAPONS IS AGAINST THE SCHOOL RULES!!!!!!!"

"Yo, what the fuck is your problem?!" Mondo asked Kiyotaka, showing a glare.

"Yeah, you need to chillax!" The tanned girl told him.

"They are just airsoft weapons." Mukuro stated nonchalantly. "I didn't bring any real weapons with me."

"But are you possessing any real weapons somewhere else?" Kyoko questioned.

"Yeah, there at my apartment that I'm living in." Mukuro nodded. "But don't worry you guys I'm not bringing them here."

"I shall do a dorm room inspection! To make sure you're not hiding any weapons in there!" Kiyotaka said out loud.

Mondo slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Jesus dude, don't you ever shut the fuck up? She doesn't have the guts to shoot this school up, unless she's askin' for a fuckin' death wish."

"In Fenrir, killing civilians is prohibited no matter what, we always go after the people who open fire on us." Mukuro told them. "If we kill a civilian, then we get punished and be put on probation, killing children gets us kicked out no matter if it was an accident or not."

"So you fought for good instead of evil?" Chihiro asked.

"That's correct." Mukuro nodded. "I'm...hoping to get along with all for you. That's all I have to say right now."

________________________________________

"Hi everyone! My name is Aoi Asahina, but my friends call me Hina! I'm the Ultimate Swimming Pro!" The tanned girl said to them.

"I've noticed you brought a box full of donuts." Hifumi said. "May I have one?"

"Sure! Does anyone else want one?" Aoi asked the class.

Makoto, Leon, Chihiro, Mondo, Koichi, and Sayaka raised their hands.

"Alright Cool! I'll give them out after class, that way we don't waste too much time." Aoi said. "So let start explaining how I got here. When I attended elementary, I was able to break records in every swimming contest I participated in."

Sayaka raised her hand and asked. "Are you planning on joining the Olympics?"

"Yup!" Aoi happily nodded. "It's my number one wish, and earn the gold medal. I hope to get along with all of you!"

________________________________________

"Name is Byakuya Togami." He told them, while crossing his arms.

"I knew you looked familiar." Koichi said to him. "I had a student with that name and the same looks, but he had a white suit on. He had the same voice too."

Togami looked at him. "Are you saying some commoner was impersonating me?"

"Well, are you the impersonator?" Koichi smirked.

"Of course not!" Togami replied. "I am the _real_ Byakuya Togami and _always_ will be. I must find this imposter at once after class." He then brought his eyes back to the class and cleared his throat. "Anyway, let's get down to business; my ultimate title is Affluent Progeny. I am the heir of the financial giant known as the Togami Family and the owner and CEO of Togami Corporation. I work extremely hard to get what I wanted. And to be frank, I am the perfect student in this school, more talented than all of you peasants. So please don't try to force yourself to become better than me, you'll fail, miserably. Do any of you commoners have any questions?"

"U-um...I-i have one." The purple hair girl said, raising her hand.

"This better be good." Togami said,

"D-do you h-have a g-girlfriend?" She asked, while blushing.

"Just so you know plebeian; I'm not going to answer questions that involve my own personal and better life. Act like someone who knows the definition of common sense and know that personal questions like that one will get you nowhere." Togami said bluntly. "The next question better be good than that one."

No one bothered to raise their hand.

"Very well." Togami smirked. "Then we're done here." He said as he went back to his table.

Despite being talked rudely by Togami, the purple hair girl started to smile and kept on blushing. She started to have a crush on him and was happy to see him answering her question, even it was the answer she wasn't looking for.

________________________________________

"Hello everyone." The pale skinned girl greeted to them. "I apologize for my outburst and causing the window to shatter. My name is Celestia Ludenberg. Please call me Celeste, I prefer to be called that way. I am the Ultimate Gambler."

"And I'm the one who scouted you." Koichi stated.

"That is in fact correct." Celestia nodded. "I was scouted by Mr. Kizakura last summer in July. Let me talk about myself. I've become interested in gambling at a young age, I was able to win countless games, including the ones that sacrificed my life, and a Shogi tournament. During my life as a gambler, I purchased a castle in Europe, it became my own personal home."

"That is so cool!" Aoi said with a smile. "You should take us there while we're on a school break!"

"Yes, I would like to know how a gambling addict like you has a castle." Togami said.

"I'll make some plans for it until we get there." Celestia nodded.

"What's your secret to winning all the matches?" Makoto asked.

"My key to success is luck, and I was born with it." Celestia replied. "I am programmed to have good luck."

"So what you're saying is that your reliance is luck, and that's the only reason why you're so good at poker?" Junko asked.

"Actually, there are times where my luck isn't used. I only rely on it if I'm facing difficulties during a match." Celestia answered.

"To me, luck isn't a skill to win any form of games. The only reason why you won, was because you made it happened, not by playing and winning as a real participant would." Togami said to Celestia.

"But I won fair and square and no one can undo it. Whether you win or lose, it's final." Celestia retorted to him. "I'm looking forward to spending my time here with everyone here."

________________________________________

There were three more students to go.

"Hello, I am Sakura Ogami." She said to the class.

"Wait!" Hifumi said, looking at Sakura. "Are you a guy?!"

"No I'm not." Sakura shook her head.

"We have a reverse trap in our classroom!" Hifumi said out loud.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and said. "...A reverse trap?"

"Don't bother asking that. He just thought you were a guy." Koichi told her.

"I see, many people who meet me the first time always think I'm a guy due to my appearance and deep voice." Sakura stated. "I'm the Ultimate Martial Artist. During my fighting career I fought in over four-hundred matches and was able to win a martial arts tournament in the United States. I was able to defeat my father on a one on one battle. Despite me being the best fighter in the world, there was one person who I could never defeat, his name is Kenshiro, he is known to be the strongest person in the world."

"Strongest person in the world?" Leon asked.

"Yes, he is unbeatable in any fight he's in, making him a fighting genus." Sakura answered. "That is all I want to share. Thank you for listening."

________________________________________

"M-m-my n-name is T-Toko Fukawa, and I'm t-the Ultimate Writing Prodigy." She told the class while stuttering.

"Oh yeah, you wrote the novel called 'So Lingers the Ocean'!" Makoto remarked.

"That was a really great book!" Sayaka said, smiling at Toko.

"T-thank you- W-wait, no I-I'm not falling for it! Y-you're just s-saying that t-to make yourself f-f-feel good." Toko pointed at Sayaka.

"What? No, that's not what I'm trying to do I-" Sayaka tried to explain by was interrupted by Toko.

"D-don't deny it!" Toko exclaimed. "I-I know it's t-true. Besides, a-a-all of you think I-I'm a h-hideous monster, s-s-so fuck you. I don't care, I'm u-used to it anyways.."

________________________________________

One student was left and that was the male dreadlocks student.

"What's up everyone? My name is Yasuhiro Hagakure, Hiro for short, call me what you're comfortable with. So let's all take it easy yeah? I know I will. I'm the Ultimate Clairvoyant. I'm able to predict people's future, If anyone would want to volunteer come over here, it's free." He said to the class. He had a crystal ball on the podium.

"Let me try!" Makoto said while smiling, walking up the Yasuhiro. He then stood across from him at the podium.

Yasuhiro started to waves his hands around the Crystal Ball. He started sensing something strange about Makoto's future.

"I'm seeing some unpleasant events happening to you." Yasuhiro told Makoto.

"U-unpleasant?" Makoto asked, feeling a bit anxious. "Like what?"

"You'll soon find yourself involved in the crosshairs of a terrorist group, as well as getting shot, and possibly dying." Yasuhiro replied.

Makoto started to sweat after hearing his prediction.

"It will be all because of your bad luck." Yasuhiro said, finishing his prediction.

"I see..." Makoto said, having a downcast look, he then sat back down to his table.

Sayaka felt worried about Makoto's future, Kyoko made glances towards the boy, hoping none of it will be true, she doesn't really believe in fortune telling.

"What kind of terrorist group is it?" Mondo asked Yasuhiro.

"I don't have the name, but it's known to be the world's largest and most powerful criminal group, or something like that." Yasuhiro replied.

"Oh shit it's that group SPECTRE!" Mondo said. "I've read about them months ago!"

"Are they aliens?!" Yasuhiro asked, hoping their not aliens.

"No they're-"

"It's it a fanfic killing organization?!" Hifumi asked.

"No! They're-"

"They're a criminal organization." Kyoko answered the class. "It's been around since 1987."

"Yeah, what she said." Mondo said. "They happened to have 700,000 people in their fuckin' group."

"That's not possible." Celestia uttered. "There's no way some group can have that many people."

"You're wrong Ludenberg." Kyoko told her. "Their leader is known to be a genius, never underestimate him."

"I think he cloned his own people." Leon said. "Like seriously, how the hell did he manage to have that many people?"

"Resources, persuasion, knowledge, and intelligence." Kyoko answered him. "I never met him, but I know what he can do."

"You know, I remembered watching the news about Fort Knox being under attacked by a member of that organization." Makoto said to everyone. "I think his name was Goldfinger."

"I remembered something like that." Sakura said, nodding her head.

"How did you hear about them Owada?" Leon asked him.

Mondo started to explain. "I was hangin' out with my gang, and this British guy comes runnin' down the street chasing a van while wearing some fuckin' sci-fi outfit, then takes my fuckin' motorcycle. So we chased him and saw him killing the guys in the van. He crashed my bike by jumping on the van, then moments later it fuckin' crashed into a wall, and we see him and the leader of Kuzuryu clan climbing out of the car. Kuzuryu tried to flee, but he got fuckin' shot in the leg by the British guy, then he started asking him questions about some woman getting into some car crash."

_Yukizome..._ Koichi thought.

"Then SPECTRE was brought up and it turned out that the Kuzuryu clan had a connection to them." Mondo stated.

"Did you hear how this car accident happened?" Kyoko inquired.

"Oh shit well, some black sports car collided itself onto her car or some shit like that." Mondo answered her. "It was some assassin driving it though, so this woman might've fucked with the wrong people."

"What happened after that?" Junko asked, feeling interested to hear more.

"The British guy fuckin' killed him, right in front of us!" Mondo said. "So I fuckin' called him out for destroying my motorcycle, so my gang and I attempted to beat the shit out of him, but he fuckin' went Chuck Norris on us and kicked our asses like it was nothin'. And this shit is gonna sound weird as hell, we saw him pulling out his phone, then out of nowhere, a White Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 appears, he got in it and drove away. It felt like used his phone to drive his car to where he was."

_I definitely know who you're talking about_. Kyoko said mentally.

"Well whoever this British guy is, I don't want to get on his bad side." Leon said.

"He seems pretty dangerous." Makoto said.

_I just hope she doesn't think about killing him._ Toko thought.

_Could this fella be James Bond?_ Junko mused. _It has to be, maybe I can make him an offer he can't refuse._ She then formed an evil grin to herself.

"Alright, that concludes the introductions. Try to interact with each other until class is over." Koichi told the class. "Have a great time here at Hope's Peak."

________________________________________

Kyoko wanted to be the last person to leave, she was looking at Koichi who was packing his things up. After everyone was gone, Kyoko walked to up to him.

"Are you here because of the headmaster?" Kyoko asked Koichi, with a serious look.

"He wanted me to be here so we can catch up, we haven't seen each other for about ten years." Koichi said, while smiling.

"There's nothing for us to catch up on." Kyoko said bluntly. "I want us to be strangers."

Koichi shrugged. "It's your life, I'm also here because I was placed on probation last year so I couldn't teach any classes, so I'm trying to redeem myself on becoming a better teacher. And you know, If me being here is going to really bother you, then don't show up, because it's optional. Have great day Kyoko." He said, then exiting out of the classroom, leaving Kyoko all by herself.

When Kyoko exited out of the classroom, she started to think about Yasuhiro's prediction on Makoto's future. She doesn't know when it's exactly going to happen, but now she started to feel somewhat worried about him.

When Mondo explained what happened regarding Bond and Kotaro Kuzuryu, she did hear the news about a black sports car crashing into a woman's car. She wasn't able to investigate it, neither her grandfather, who was working on a different case.

Kyoko knew this school wasn't a good place for everyone.


	53. Chapter 53

Inside Jin's office, Koichi stood across from Jin who was sitting at his desk. They were talking about the students from Class 78.

"Owada has done some research about SPECTRE." Koichi told Jin. "And he mentioned some British guy killing Kotaro Kuzuryu."

"I remembered Number 1 mentioning a British person, a secret agent named James Bond." Jin said. "It could've been him, since he killed other high ranking members of the organization."

"Since we have a British security guard here, and this place being connected to SPECTRE, do you think Brosnan is James Bond?" Koichi asked.

"...If he is, then we'll do something about it soon, for now I rather just focus on the Kamukura Project, it's on the final stages right now and is going to be finished by next week." Jin said. "What about my daughter?"

Koichi chuckled. "The girl has grown up. She was the first one to introduce herself, but it was pretty half-assed, she didn't give the students a chance to ask her questions or talk about herself. But there was one particular student who socialized with her."

"Who?" Jin inquired.

"Makoto Naegi." Koichi answered. "The new lucky student."

"What about the sisters?" Jin asked.

"They only interacted with each other, well Number 14 mostly talked to the other students, while 15 interacted with Naegi and a couple others." Koichi explained.

Jin nodded his head, he then looked at Gozu. "Gozu, bring the girls in." He told him.

Gozu nodded and opened the door, going in the hallway and sees Junko and Mukuro sitting on waiting seats next to each other.

"He wants to see you two now." Gozu told the girls.

Junko and Mukuro rose up and went inside Jin's office.

Junko snapped both of her fingers and pointed them at Jin. "Yo what's up boss-man?" She said with a smile.

"Hello Number 14 and Number 15." Jin greeted them.

"Can we like, use our names instead of codenames, it sounds....weird." Junko complained.

"You'll get used to it, it's common courtesy in SPECTRE." Jin told her. "Anyway, you two know about my daughter, right?"

"Yup! Kyoko Kirigiri, the best detective in the world." Junko nodded. "Do you want us to do something to her?"

"No, I'll handle her when the time comes." Jin said. "I heard from Number 1 about your despair plan, and it involves this school."

"That's correct." Junko nodded. "I'm going to use this school to plunge the world into despair. And I'm hoping we can assist you on your own plan. I would like to know about it."

"You and your sister's involvement will be required by the time you plan is accomplished." Jin said. "But I'll tell you one thing, I have one plan I'll share with the both of you, and another that will be secretive for now."

"Oh boy, tell me tell me!" Junko said, feeling excited.

"I'm creating a super soldier for SPECTRE. The Ultimate SPECTRE." Jin explained. "This will be the biggest advantage for the organization, the project will focus on combat, endurance, strength, agility, and instincts. Have the both of you heard of the Reserve Course?"

"It's Hope's Peak but without talented students." Junko said.

"I'm using that as a tool for the project." Jin said. "And they don't know that."

"Wow, I wonder who the poor sucker was who got involved with your dirty plan." Junko said while smirking.

"Well, the first student we picked declined, thus making us to abduct a random student. And we also were able to erase the patient's original memories and swapped them with brand new ones, making them think that they are a member of SPECTRE." Jin explained.

"Wait! Did you just say erasing memories?" Junko asked, wanting to know more about what she heard.

"Yes." Jin said, nodding his head. "We have an ultimate here who is a neurologist-"

"Is his name Yasuke Matsuda?" Junko inquired.

"Yeah that's him. You know him?" Jin asked her.

"Hell yeah, we're childhood buddies!" Junko smiled. "I didn't know he's a member of SPECTRE."

"Actually, he's not. He used to work for me until his job was done, now he's doing whatever he wants as long as he keeps my project a secret." Jin told her.

"Is it alright for me to meet him?" Junko asked.

"Sure, but be aware that you including your sister are limited on what you can talk to him about." Jin replied.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him anything that's sensitive." Junko said. "And....have you heard of a British man named James Bond?"

Jin didn't reply right away, instead he glanced at Koichi who was looking at him. The room felt silent for a moment until Jin broke it.

"I have, but never saw a picture of him." Jin answered. "And me and your teacher, were just talking about him."

"Today, my sister and I met a British security guard who happened to be a real asshole. And...he's too smart, like he was reading my mind and founding out what I was planning." Junko explained. "I wanted to fucking punch him, until my imbecile sister intervened." She said, while glaring at Mukuro.

Jin glanced at Koichi again. "Hmm, well then..." He looks at the girls. "..Stay away from him."

Junko could tell something was up and smirked. "It's _him_ isn't it? You allowed him into working for you."

" _If_ I knew he was James Bond, then I would've shot him on sight, but that would mean I would need to delay the project. Before we start thinking about going after him, I suggest you two don't show up here often and focus on your despair plan." Jin told them. "We'll send you all files of the ultimates who attend here and you can use one of them for your plan."

"Perfect!" Junko exclaimed, while smiling. "I came up with some ideas that involved the main course students."

"If you need assistance, contact me and I'll help." Jin offered.

"Thanks a lot boss-man!" Junko smiled. "I'll let you know what's going on. See ya later!" She waved, leaving the office with Mukuro.

"Wait!" Jin stopped them. "Number 15, I need to see your right hand."

Mukuro was happy to not forget about getting rid of her Fenrir Tattoo. She took off her military glove and show her hand to Jin.

Jin gave out a nod after seeing her tattoo gone.

"Good job. I'll let Number 1 know. The both of you may leave." Jin said to them

________________________________________

After the sisters left Jin's office, Junko told Mukuro that she was going to meet with Yasuke, and wants her to find Bond and make him pay for being impolite towards her and have him feel threatened, wanting him to know who's he's dealing with.

Junko happily walked through the halls of the main course building, looking forward to meeting Yasuke again. It's been two years since they've seen each other. They both met each other in 1st grade, and hung out with each other. Mukuro would also hang with them from time to time, most of the time she was busy with her own things such as writing the military magazines.

On one very sad day, Yasuke's mother died of an illness, leaving Yasuke all alone with no other family to go to. Junko was there to give him all the comfort he deserved. After his mother's death, Yasuke lived with an adopted family until he bought himself an apartment when he enrolled in high school.

They never saw each other that much when Junko began her modeling career and Yasuke focusing on his neurology work. When Junko started to get obsessed with despair, she would contact Yasuke and have him assist her in her plans, this would happen if Mukuro wasn't around.

Junko finally approached Yasuke's door, which was his office. She knocked on it, and waited until it opened. The door opened, Revealing Yasuke.

Yasuke sighed and said. "I knew you were coming here to see me."

Junko giggled. "Hey babe. Miss me?" She smirked.

"I wished I didn't." Yasuke muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, don't be grouchy right now. Let me in!"

"Fine, come in."

Junko walked inside of Yasuke's office.

"So this is where you spend your time at huh?" Junko asked, eyeing the office.

"Yeah, on weekends I spend my time at my dorm and doing other stuff." Yasuke told her. Taking a seat at his desk.

"So we got some catching up to do." Junko said. "But first, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Like what?"

"I heard you're involved in a secret project going on in the school."

Yasuke looked at her. "...How did you know about that?"

Junko formed a smile and said. "The headmaster told me. I'm now a member of SPECTRE!"

Yasuke was recalling about what Junko just told him and hoping she's just fooling around. Junko would joke around sometimes when she's with him.

"Please tell me that this is a joke or something." Yasuke said.

"It would be a good joke if it was haha!" Junko laughed. "I'm actually being serious. I don't have the cool looking ring with me. My boneheaded sister and I are members of the octopus clan!"

"Junko....what the fuck are you doing to yourself right now?" Yasuke asked, looking at her with a serious expression while feeling concerned about her.

"Whaddya mean lover? I'm doing something magnificent! I'm going to turn this world into chaos and fill it with despair! Then have it be controlled by SPECTRE! hahahaha!"

Yasuke rubbed his temples while sighing deeply. "Jesus Christ..."

Junko looked at him with a frown. "Oh god, not you too..."

"Huh?"

"First my sister and now you? Tch."

"So Ikusaba wasn't happy about hearing you joining SPECTRE?" Yasuke inquired.

"She became so fucking anxious over it. Kept on yapping about joining them is a bad idea! But, she's wrong, like always. That stupid whore was just wearing her pussy pants." Junko explained.

"She _is_ right." Yasuke told her.

Junko looked at him. "What did you just say?"

"I said Ikusaba is right and you are wrong." Yasuke said. "Do you have any idea who you are working with? Do you know what that bald-headed old man does when you screw him over? He fucking murders you or anyone you work with or close to, just to set an example. You don't want to see their dark side, these people act like Nazis."

Junko stood there in silence, then started to laugh. "Hahahaha! You really think these guys are gonna scare me?! You know how I am when I show _my_ dark side! hahaha!"

"Well Junko....SPECTRE _will_ make sure you're scared until you drop dead." Yasuke said.

"But we're on the same side, they like despair and so do I. We have something in common." Junko said, keeping her smile on her.

"I guess I'll never make you realize that you're making a mistake by joining them....anyway let's change the topic."

"All right! I have a request for you to do for me sometime soon." Junko said.

"And what's that?" Yasuke questioned.

"Since you were able to erase some kid's memories...I need you to do that to me." Junko replied.

"What? Why?" Yasuke asked, while being stunned after hearing her request.

"There's this British dude who could be that British secret agent. I'm assuming you know who I'm talking about?"

"James Bond? I heard some stuff about him."

"He could be here, if so, then I need you to erase my memories so he can't prove that I'm the one behind my plans. I also want to use some of that shit on other people for my awesome plans."

Yasuke started breathing through his nose. He looked at his table, closing his eyes, and turns to Junko.

"...No." Yasuke said to her, standing up from his seat.

"What?"

"I said no! I'm not doing this! I'm sorry Junko but..."

"But what?!" Junko asked, while shouting.

"...You're not the same person that I use to know anymore. **Ryoko.** "

"No don't!" Junko yelled. "Don't ever call me Ryoko again! Ryoko Otanashi is dead and if I see her grave, I'll fucking _violate_ it! Deal with who I am right now!"

Yasuke never saw Junko genuinely snapping like this to him, he would always see her in a cheerful and sadistic mood. He wanted to bring this up to her for a long time and finally got the balls to do it.

"I finally got myself to say what I just said to you. You've always been an insane witch, who would always do the most ridiculous things, hurt people no matter who they are, and getting away with it." Yasuke said. "I've been putting up a show while I helped you out on your stupid ideas just to make you happy, because you had no one taking care of you other than me after your sister left for Fenrir. Maybe I should've been friends with your sister instead and start dating her if we get close."

"SHUT UP!" Junko screamed, slapping Yasuke. "FUCK THIS! I'm outta here! Goodbye!" She furious walked to Yasuke's door and slammed it after exiting out.

Yasuke stood there, rubbing his cheek that got slapped by Junko. He didn't feel bad about what he said, he was happy to call her out on her bullshit. He cares about her, and just wished she wasn't obsessed with despair. When Junko comforted him after his mother's passing, he did the same thing to her when her parents died. He did it to both of the girls, he cares about Mukuro too, but not romantically. He started gaining feelings for Junko when they spent time together, but now....it was all about to fall down.

________________________________________

Mukuro walked all over the campus, hoping she'll find Bond and talk to him.

She stopped walking and saw Bond sitting on a bench. She started to walk up towards him.

"Mr. Bond?" Mukuro said to him, gaining his attention.

Bond looked at her. "Ikusaba. Congratulations on being scouted here."

"Thank you." Mukuro said. "Is it alright if I sit next to you?"

"Go ahead." Bond nodded.

Mukuro sat down on the bench next to Bond.

"So...you have an interesting sister." Bond uttered. "I can see despair written all over her."

"I never saw anyone stood up to her like that before." Mukuro said, she then looks at Bond. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Tell your sister that I'll be tearing that bear apart when I see it made."

"She wanted me to come looking for you, after you two got into it. She doesn't like it when people mess with her."

"She needs to know her place. Otherwise she's going to be a danger to herself." Bond looks at Mukuro. "And I'm hoping you'll stop becoming an ass kisser to her and stop her from whatever she's doing."

Mukuro looked down on the ground with a sad look. "If cowardice isn't winning. I'm afraid to do it. I love her, but....she might kill me."

"What about your parents?" Bond inquired.

"They're gone. Died in a house fire." Mukuro answered. "I arrived home after a competition that I was in and saw the house going in ablaze. And Junko was there standing in front of her with tears coming out of her eyes."

"How long has your sister been obsessed with despair?"

"Ever since our parents died. And I think it's because of me joining Fenrir and leaving her."

"What about history of abusiveness?"

"...Yes. We suffered through that." Mukuro nodded. "Our parents were former students here. While we were being raised by them, they controlled our lives. Pressuring us into getting a talent, they were completely against us becoming like them, so we had to find our own talent that we can pursue. If we didn't follow their expectations, we get abused, punished, and unfed."

Bond himself didn't grow up with an abusive relationship with his parents, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling sorry for the both of them. He kept his eyes on her, noticing her face filled with sadness.

"Hey...Ikusaba?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need me to help you out on things regarding this despair nonsense, and getting through to your sister, come look for me and I'll see what I can do." Bond offered.

"Thank you but....that can't happen." Mukuro sighed.

"Why's that?"

"Because it's already too late." Mukuro muttered. "Goodbye Mr. Bond, I don't want anyone seeing me talking to you." She quickly gets up and walks away.

While Mukuro walked away, Bond kept his eyes on her, feeling worried about her and her sister. If Mukuro can't stand up to her sister and stop her on whatever she was planning, then Bond will do it for her.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong violence and despair stuff will happen in this chapter.

**FLASHBACK**  
**2009**  
**Paso del Diablo, Republic of Isthmus**

Following the chase between Sanchez and Bond; Dario and Heller were able to escape through the desert.

Dario became livid about leaving Sanchez behind.

"We need to go back now!" Dario told Heller.

Heller stopped walking and looked at Dario. "If you want to go back there and get yourself killed so badly, then be my guest!"

_**KABOOM!** _

An explosion meters away from them erupted, Dario and Heller saw it and witnessed more explosions going off. And Sanchez was there.

Dario placed his hands around the back of his head, becoming more furious. His longtime friend and father figure was now dead and there was nothing he can do about it.

"MIERDA!" Dario cursed in Spanish.

"We need to move! Come on!" Heller told him.

"Fuck you Americano!" Dario yelled. "We had every possible chance to rescue Sanchez out of that shit! But of course you had to make us flee like cobardes!"

"I know we had a chance to rescue him, but Bond and that partner of his could've killed us both! If you want to take your frustrations out by killing me, then go ahead and do it! You'll be missing out on a _great opportunity_!"

Dario wanted to beat the shit out of Heller right now, but stopped himself from doing it after he heard those last two words from his mouth.

"What kind of opportunity?" Dario inquired. "Becoming duo sicarios?"

"Something like that, but we won't be partners." Heller replied. "We're going to join SPECTRE."

"Them? Why? I know Sanchez was connected to them, but why should we be involved with them?" Dario questioned

"Because we're wanted criminals." Heller answered. "We'll be defenseless if we don't act. So joining them will benefit us from that. They have their own military group, so I'll be joining that. While you can become an assassin for them."

Dario thought about it and nodded his head. "Alright....let's go find them."

________________________________________

**Present Day**

Junko stood alone in front of the school's fountain, no one was around to bother her. Her eyes looked down on the water, catching a glimpse of her reflection. By the time she blinked, her reflection changed, showing a girl with long red hair and red eyes. It was her normal look when she was Ryoko Otanashi. Junko started to clench her fist, then slams her palms on the concrete, leaving out a frustrated cry.

_I'm not Ryoko Otanashi anymore!_ Junko thought. _I'm Junko Enoshima! Period!_

She blinked again, seeing her reflection as Ryoko gone. She started thinking about her childhood again, remembering herself as a child with her abusive parents, and how much they gave her despair. But it wasn't just them that caused it. When she started her fashion career, she received unwanted attention. Fifty percent of her fans would want to have their way with her, wanting to go under her skirt, attempting to rape her, lick her, forcefully kiss her, and touching her boobs. She considered them creeps who did not actually care about her.

She would often cry to herself when she starts to think about her past, and hates crying in front of others because she refuses to have anyone witness her being weak, and she hates being that person. It's been a while since this happened, and hopefully it would be the final time.

"Junko?"

Junko turned her head around and saw Mukuro walking towards her.

"I was able to handle Mr. Brosnan for you. He won't be a problem anymore." Mukuro lied.

"Not surprised you killed him, make sure you hid his dead body well." Junko said.

"He's still alive, I didn't want to risk getting caught." Mukuro said.

Junko shrugged. "Yeah whatever."

Mukuro started to get concerned about Junko's behavior. "Is everything alright?" She asked. "I noticed you slamming your hands on the fountain."

"That neurologist nerd and I had an argument." Junko explained. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, ok." Mukuro said. She knew something happened between her and Yasuke, and was thinking about talking to him about it soon, hopefully she can do it without Junko knowing.

________________________________________

The next day came, it was now morning. Junko was sleeping on her bed in her safe house bedroom, while Mukuro slept on the floor with a sleeping bag. Mukuro was planning on sleeping on the same bed with her Junko, but she told her that it was her bed and it belonged to her and only her, she didn't want her sister to infect her with stupid sister germs.

While Junko was sleeping, someone was laying next to her, breathing down Junko's ear.

Junko squirmed, and slowly opened her eyes. "What the hell?" She mumbled, she turned her head around and saw Dario, close up to her face with a creepy smile.

"Good morning sexy dama." Dario smiled.

"Eeh! What the fuck are you doing?!" Junko asked. "Don't you know I'm too young to sleep with a grown adult like you?!"

Dario laughed. "Hahaha! You seriously didn't hear me coming in? When I saw you sleeping, I started feeling it."

"Feeling what?" Junko asked, she then glanced at her sister who was waking up.

"Horny!" Dario answered. He started to rub Junko's chest. "Feeling your body just makes me turn on like a wild animal RAWR!"

Junko grabbed Dario's wrist. "I become a very grouchy girl when it comes to being not a morning person. Have fun with me when I'm in a good mood. Or go bother my sister."

Dario was able to break free from Junko's grasp. "Your mood will change within the next couple of minutes." He smiled. "We're going on a field trip."

"A field trip? Where?" Mukuro asked.

"It's a surprise." Dario grinned. "Trust me, you two will fucking love it. It involves lots and lots of despair."

Junko formed a smirk. "Now I'm in a good mood." She hops off her bed and walks out. "Time to take a shower! This is going to be fun!"

Dario chuckled and started to walk out of the bedroom until Mukuro stopped him.

"Hey." Mukuro said to him.

Dario turned around and formed a smirk.

"Don't ever come here and do whatever you want with my sister." Mukuro said, sending a glare towards Dario.

Dario kept his smirk on his face and giggled. "Don't worry. I'll wait until she's an adult. Maybe you will start falling for me too. I don't mind having a threesome hahaha!" He laughed as he started exiting out of the bedroom.

Mukuro clenched her fist after hearing what he said. She'll make him pay if he tried anything to her sister.

________________________________________

They were now on the road, inside of a black 1967 four door Chevrolet Impala. Dario took the wheel and started explaining the field trip.

"We have a loaning business for the organization." Dario told the sisters. "We use this as a front, the people we loan money to don't know anything about it's connection to SPECTRE. There's this dude name Ryuzo, who owes about nine hundred dollars, he was expected to pay yesterday, but didn't do it. He swore he would do it."

"So we're gonna pay this fucker a visit." Junko asked, while smiling and feeling excited.

"We sure are!" Dario smiled.

"Fuck yeah, time to cause some wreckage!" Junko exclaimed, while smiling. "Despair is fun isn't it?!"

"It sure is!" Dario nodded.

Mukuro started to feel uncomfortable doing this, she started to wonder whether or not this civilian will die today.

________________________________________

They now arrived at the parking lot of the apartment building. It was a run down old building with cheap apartments for cheap people who couldn't afford good apartments.

Dario handed Junko a small piece of paper. "That's his real name and his room number, don't worry about meeting the receptionist. Just head to that cabron's room and do whatever you can to make him pay up, don't give a shit about how you do it. Unleash the despair on him. Then come back here with the money."

"You're not coming?" Junko asked.

Dario looked at her and smirked. "I want to see if you two can do it yourselves instead of me holding your hands. Now go."

Junko and Mukuro exited out of the Impala and walked to the apartment building entrance.

________________________________________

The sisters walked through the halls in the apartment building, finding Ryuzo's room. They finally found it, room 201. Junko knocked on the door, while Mukuro looked around, making sure no one was watching them.

The door opened in front of them. Revealing a middle aged man with gray hair. He was wearing a gray tank-top, black pants, and socks.

"Can I help you ladies?" He asked.

"Are you Ryuzo Rakuyama?" Junko asked, while smirking.

Ryuzo felt agitated and slammed the door, only for Junko to push it out of the way and barging into his apartment. Junko saw him running to a window which was the emergency exit window.

"Stop him!" Junko ordered her sister.

Mukuro ran towards Ryuzo and restrained him from escaping. He tried to break free from her grip, but no avail.

With an evil smile, Junko closed the door and walked towards a feared Ryuzo.

"You know, when people make promises, you're expected to keep them, otherwise you are just a flat out liar." Junko said. "And when you loan money from someone, you're expected to pay them back. Which you promised to do yesterday." She was now in front of Ryuzo, who can see him feeling despair.

"J-just tell them I'll have it ready by tonight." Ryuzo stuttered.

"Our people want it _now_." Junko told him.

"I...I can't give it to you now." Ryuzo said, while trembling.

"Hmm, then I guess we need to do this the _hard way_." Junko said, she grabbed a pot in the kitchen and whacks him in the head, knocking him out.

Junko looked at Mukuro and said. "Tie him up."

________________________________________

Ryuzo opened his eyes and see's himself tied up on a chair in the living room. He looks around and see's his property damaged. His TV was destroyed, the kitchen was a complete mess, and the dining room table was snapped in two.

Mukuro stood next to him, keeping an eye out on him.

Ryuzo looked at her and said. "H-hey, If you get me out of here, I'll pay you. I'll give you anything you want."

"Sorry, but I can't accept your offer." Mukuro said. On the inside, she wanted to help him escape, but she couldn't. She doesn't like what she's doing.

Both of them can hear Junko laughing, who was inside Ryuzo's bedroom, destroying everything she saw.

She then walked out and went to the living room. Ryuzo's eyes caught a baseball bat that Junko was holding.

"Nice bat!" Junko said. "It definitely does a lot of destruction!"

Ryuzo gulped, sending shivers down his spine due to Junko's words.

Junko walked up to him and raised the baseball bat. "This will hurt."

Mukuro placed her hand around Ryuzo's mouth, while Junko smacks the baseball bat to Ryuzo's knees. Making him scream in pain.

Junko laughed while witnessing his despair.

Then the door opened, revealing Dario.

"Sup Dario!" Junko said. "You should see the look on this poor man's face!"

"The hell is taking you two so long?" Dario asked in irritated tone. "It shouldn't take you two twenty-five minutes to get someone's money."

"Yeah, but I want to unleash despair just like you said." Junko said

Dario closed the door. "Yeah I wanted you to do that." He then looked at Ryuzo and Mukuro. "Let go of his mouth." He told Mukuro.

Mukuro removed her hand from Ryuzo's mouth. He started panting.

"What's up anciano?" Dario said, giving him an evil smile.

"H-hi Dario, how are you?" Ryuzo asked nervously.

"I'm doing good thanks for asking." Dario answered, walking towards him. "Where is the nine hundred dollars you owe me?"

"He-" Junko tried to explain, but was shushed by Dario.

"Shhh. I want to hear him answer." Dario told her.

"It will be ready by t-tonight." Ryuzo replied.

"Tonight? Not now, like right now?" Dario said.

"I'm sorry, I left it at my friend's place who's working until 8:00pm." Ryuzo explained to him.

Dario nodded his head. "Hmm....well that _really_ sucks. I guess we'll need to take something from you." He smiled, grabbing a machete. "And that will be your **organs**." He then looks at the two girls. "You know ladies, seeing what you did here, isn't despair."

Junko became stunned while hearing that. "Huh? The hell you talking about?"

Dario formed an evil smile and started giggling. "I'm gonna show you what despair is truly all about."

Dario crouches down and unzips Ryuzo's pants. He lowers his underwear and pulls out his penis.

"Watch." Dario smiled at the ladies.

Dario cuts Ryuzo's penis with his machete, making blood pour on the floor. Both of the girls backed away to avoid getting blood on them. Ryuzo started screaming out of agony while Dario laughed wickedly. He grabs the penis and wiggles it around in front of the girls.

"You see that? Now he has a vagina!" Dario said while laughing.

Mukuro became very uncomfortable about what she was seeing right now.

Junko....well she wanted to smile, but now was getting a bit disturbed.

Dario looked at Junko and pointed the penis at her. "Touch it."

"W-what?" Junko asked.

"I said touch it!" Dario repeated.

Junko looked at the penis, she was hesitating on touching it.

"Ah whatever." Dario said, throwing the penis across the room.

Dario always enjoyed cutting people up, he started doing these things when he was in the cartel business. He cut out a man's heart after he was making out with Sanchez's mistress.

Dario continued to torture Ryuzo but cutting out his nipples. After he cut them out, he started chewing on them. He then started to cut open the man's stomach, making all the guts come out. He grabs the guts and started to eat them.

"Gross! What the fuck are you doing?" Junko asked out loud.

"Taking away his organs." Dario replied to her, while chewing on the man's guts. "I enjoy flesh." he laughed.

"He's dead now." Mukuro uttered, noticing Ryuzo's dead body.

"Ah man!" Dario said, slumping his shoulders. "Ah well, I'm not done though."

Dario scooped out Ryuzo's right eye with his machete and started eating it.

Mukuro held her mouth and ran towards the restroom, she opened the toilet and started puking.

Junko just stood there in front of him with a grossed out expression.

Dario looked at her and handed her Ryuzo's left eye. "Here, have a bite."

"No thanks, not hungry right now." Junko said.

"What's wrong? Not enjoying _my way_ of unleashing despair?" Dario asked, while eating the left eye.

"I'm just speechless is all. I didn't think you would go _this far_." Junko said to him.

"There's more than just torturing and making people suffer through despair." Dario said. "Despair is about bloodshed. People will scream when there's nothing but blood around them, they start to lose hope in their immune system and have it swapped with despair. Their organs will all explode, ready to be cooked. We start killing little kids and set them on fire while filming it. Pulling out organs from toddlers and feeding them to little children who have nothing to eat but toddler flesh. We rip the heart out of our victims, and squish it with our bare hands. Once we start to see blood, we start licking it. And have our teeth red, showing our teeth of despair. That's **true despair** , Junko Enoshima." He then started to lick the blood off his machete with an evil smile.

Junko didn't say anything and nodded her head, she was lost for words.

Dario turned around and started to eat more of Ryuzo's organs while Junko watched him, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She didn't predict this.

Mukuro exited out of the restroom and sees Dario eating Ryuzo's organs like a wild animal. Junko and Mukuro looked at each other, they both noticed how much Dario is a psychopath.

"You were right fashionista. Despair is fun." Dario giggled.

"W-what about the nine hundred dollars he owes you?" Mukuro asked.

"Find his wallet." Dario told Mukuro. "Before we leave, I'm gonna take a piss." He then started peeing on Ryuzo's bloody corpse.

________________________________________

Junko, Mukuro, and Dario were now inside a house, which belonged to Ryuzo's friend.  
His friend wasn't here, but Dario wasn't going to put up with that. When he and the sister broke in, they found a woman who was the girlfriend of Ryuzo's friend, she had black shoulder length hair, a blue long-sleeved shirt, white pants, and black socks. She was sitting on a chair tied up in the living room, with a terrified look on her face, a face full of despair.

The girlfriend told them where the nine hundred dollars were and Dario told Junko to go find it while Mukuro stays with him. After she explained where the money was, Dario placed a large piece of duct tape around her mouth.

"Just to answer all of your questions, we're only here to collect money from someone who left it here." Dario said to the girl. "Your boyfriend's friend Ryuzo was the cause of this."

The girl looked down on the ground with an angry look.

"I know, what a shitty person to do such a thing like that." Dario said as he grabbed out a machete.

Mukuro's eyes widen out of surprise and questioned Dario. "What are you doing? You going to kill her?"

Dario looked at her. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"It's not like she's going to call the police or anything." Mukuro said.

"We can't leave witnesses alive." Dario said with a smile. "Your sister would definitely do this without hesitation. I can just see her doing it."

Dario immediately shoved the machete down to the girl's stomach, making her jolt and gasp to the pain. Dario started to carve around her abdomen to her chest. He takes the machete out of her chest and cut's her right arm off, causing it to shoot blood out around the living room. Dario grabbed the arm and started to eat the arm's guts and lick the blood.

Mukuro wanted to leave and go find Junko but hesitated, thinking that Dario wants her to stay with him.

Dario started to do a creepy giggle. "Blood is the power for the slayers. Blood is the answer to everything. Blood is our passion. Blood is our hero. Blood is what we consume to become more ruthless." He looked at the girl's bloody corpse. "Seeing her like this makes her more pretty, to the point of being raped. Fucking a dead body, makes me want to do that to a living little girl who will lose her heart and have her blood shoot all over a fucking wall. Eating her head will make me smile." He forms an evil grin. "I have an idea."

Dario shoved his hand into the woman's chest and grabbed out her heart. After he grabbed it, he started licking it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. This is going into my heart collection." Dario smiled. He then turned to Mukuro.

But she was gone.

"The hell did you go?" Dario asked, looking around the room.

________________________________________

Junko was searching around the guest bedroom, continuing on finding the money. She found it inside of a drawer. She grabbed it and noticed it was nine hundred dollars, she smiled and started to leave the room, then seeing Mukuro coming out of the hallway.

"What do you want?" Junko asked, with an irritated tone.

Mukuro saw the money she was holding. "Oh good you found it."

"Yeah, yeah, you were impatient. Jesus, mellow out already." Junko said.

"It's not that." Mukuro shook her head. "I came here because Dario started to say some really weird stuff in the living room."

"Like what?"

"Yo, freckle face! Why did you ditch me?" Dario said out loud. Junko noticed that he was upstairs.

"We're in here!" Junko told him.

Dario found the girls in the bedroom and came in. He then looks at Mukuro.

"Why did you disappear while I was killing that girl?" Dario asked her.

"It's just-"

"You ran?!" Junko glared at Mukuro. "God, are you embarrassing me or something?!"

Dario started to wave his machete around Mukuro's face with an evil smile. "People ditching others is a sign of disrespect and I feel offended." The machete touch Mukuro's face. "I'll let it go, otherwise I would've been cutting that freckle face of yours, then shoving my machete down to your vagina, making it drop all of its blood. Or maybe I would do something a lot more worse than that: I can rip your sister in half and dump all the guts on you, on a bathtub, and have you take a bath with your sister's guts." Dario looks at Junko. "And you, if you try to ditch me, then you'll become a fuck up like your hermana. That lovely face of yours will be carved into ugliness and have your fingers slashed, and you're gonna _fucking hate it_ **,**  you're gonna fucking scream, just begging for it to stop, but it _won't_ stop, because people will need your blood and all of the flesh that is inside of you." He said, while showing an evil smile and snickering.

Junko stood there with her mouth opened, seeing how threatening Dario is towards her and her sister, she never seen someone who loves despair more than her, and was a little scared, she knows what he's saying is true.

Mukuro wanted to do something, she wants to kill Dario right now and get the fuck out of here with her sister.

There was nothing but silence. Dario looked at them back and forth, seeing their awkward looks.

"I'm kidding! Relax, both of you, come on now!" Dario said while showing off a normal smile, taking the machete off Mukuro's face. "Just because I said all of that, doesn't mean I'm going to do it. But I might do it anyway haha!"

"So are gonna leave now? We have the money." Junko said.

"Yeah, vamonos." Dario said. "Let's get rid of the evidence first."

"What about that Ryuzo's friend?" Junko asked.

"Don't worry about it." Dario said while he formed an evil smile.

________________________________________

Junko and Mukuro were now back at their safe house, sitting on the couch. Junko started to feel a bit jealous of Dario's way of unleashing despair.

"..So....that's was something." Mukuro uttered.

"No shit...he has a unique way of spreading despair." Junko said. "It's making me jealous."

"Are you going to be fine when he's around?" Mukuro asked.

"Stop worrying about me so much." Junko told her, sounding irritated.

"I just want you to be careful around him. Seeing him eat people's guts made me very uncomfortable. And you were disturbed too."

Junko sighed. "I'll admit, watching him eating that guy's eye made me grossed out."

Mukuro was glad to see her sister being normal and knowing how crazy this is getting to them.

"I need to be like him!" Junko exclaimed, while standing up.

Nevermind, Mukuro just sat there sighing.

"Yesh, yeah! If Dario can do shitty things like that, then I need to be more psycho than him! That'll make me the true despair queen hahahahahapupupupupupupu!" Junko laughed.

"Junko?" Mukuro said, getting her attention.

Junko sighed. "What?"

"...Nothing. Nevermind."

"Good, because I didn't want to hear your stupid voice." She started walking to the bedroom. "I'm gonna be in here working on some despair stuff. Bye bye!"

Mukuro nodded her head. While Junko wasn't around, Mukuro started imagining her sister being eaten by Dario. She quickly stopped thinking about it and thought about killing Dario and betraying the group at some point. She'll make sure her sister will never be harmed by anyone from SPECTRE.


	55. Chapter 55

Mukuro was now inside the main course building, heading to Yasuke's office. She was able to leave the safe house by lying to Junko, telling her that she's going to meet with some of her classmates at the school. Junko didn't care at all and told her to fuck off like a whore.

Mukuro was thankful for Yasuke taking care of Junko while she was away with Fenrir, she knew he cared about her more than anything, and couldn't ask for anyone better. She needed to talk to him about her sister and her attitude and see if there's a way to bring back the real girl that they both cared about.

She now stood in front of Yasuke's office. She knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

The door then opened, revealing Yasuke, who did a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. I was hoping you would come." Yauske said to her. "Because I wanted to talk about Ju- Ryoko."

"Hello to you too Matsuda." Mukuro said with a smile.

________________________________________

Inside Yasuke's office, Mukuro sat down on a medical bed while Yasuke sat on his chair next to his desk. Mukuro started to ask him about his and Junko's argument that occurred yesterday.

"She wanted me to erase her memories because of some British guy compromising her plans." Yasuke explained to Mukuro.

"James Bond." Mukuro said. "I've met him before, and he's here right now, using an alias Alex Brosnan as a security guard. He and Junko almost got into a fight during first day, because he noticed what she was up to"

"I heard of James Bond from SPECTRE." Yasuke said.

"You met the leader?" Mukuro asked him.

"Yeah, just once though. On a video screen." Yasuke replied. "He's edgy when you become a failure to him."

"He placed me in a three strike system, if I keep screwing up....he'll kill her." Mukuro said, clenching her fists down on her knees. "And there's this one psychotic guy who is a fucking cannibal."

Mukuro started explaining the field trip she had with her sister and Dario. Yasuke became uncomfortable hearing it and was hoping he will never cross paths with him.

"I could tell she is regretting joining them." Mukuro said to Yasuke. "She felt very uncomfortable when we were with Dario."

"I bet, that guy sounds crazy." Yasuke said. "Let me take a wild guess, she wants to be equally as nuts as Dario."

Mukuro nodded her head. "Yeah....but I could tell she's faking it. She did admit that she was disturbed by Dario's actions. She didn't think he would go so far into spreading despair. I need to kill Dario....but I'm afraid too."

"Why?" Yasuke asked.

"Because if I do it, SPECTRE will know. They assign him to us, lying to people like Number 1 will be a total mistake." Mukuro said to him. "How did you got involved in all of this?"

"Kirigiri came to my office a week after the first day of school." Yasuke answered. "He told me everything about this project he was doing, the Ultimate SPECTRE. I refused, because I didn't want to be involved in shady activities. But Kirigiri changed my mind by offering me five million yen. And that was it, I did my crazy thing and ran with the money. Can't say I was thrilled with it.."

"And if you didn't change your mind on refusing....Kirigiri would've probably killed you."

Yasuke shrugged. "Probably."

Mukuro got off the bed. "Hey Yasuke?"

Yasuke looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking care of me and my sister." Mukuro said with a small smile. "I'm happy that you've become a friend to us."

Yasuke smiled and chuckled. "Yeah well.....Ryoko was a nice person to hang around with."

"And I think me leaving for Fenrir was her breaking point." Mukuro said with a downcast look.

"Speaking of which, was there anything else that made Ryoko sad?" Yasuke inquired.

Mukuro became mentally surprised to hear Yasuke asking her that. _He doesn't know?_ She thought that Junko told him about her family life since the two of them were close friends. Now she doesn't know whether or not she should tell him.

"Not that I'm aware of." Mukuro answered.

"Hmm...I'm only asking because while were attending elementary, I noticed Ryoko feeling sad when school was over. I asked her what was wrong and she said it was nothing, but I could tell it was a lie. It felt like she was afraid to go home."

"Hmm." Mukuro hummed. "I see."

"If you don't want to answer then that's fine; Did you and Ryoko had shitty parents?" Yasuke asked her.

Mukuro sighed. "We did....I'm sorry but it would be better if you hear it from her. If that ever happens."

"That's fine." Yasuke nodded.

"Well anyway I need to go. It was nice meeting with you again Matsuda." Mukuro said to him.

"Yeah, likewise. See ya Mukuro." Yasuke said.

Mukuro exited out of Yauske's office. She was glad to let this conversation happen. She is determined to bring her sister back away from despair and give her life of hope back.

________________________________________

A week has passed, it was now nighttime. Inside of a large office building, an old Japanese man with white hair and wearing a business suit, was sitting at his desk. His name is Masato Osato.

Osato was finishing up some paperwork, while waiting for a certain someone who is coming to meet him tonight.

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ **

Osato's phone started to ring. He stopped his paperwork and answered it.

"Hello this is Mr. Osato." He said on the phone.

...

"Oh perfect! Tell him I'll be there to meet him. Thank you." Osato smiled, hanging up the phone and putting his paperwork away.

________________________________________

Jin was inside the lobby of Osato's Chemicals and Engineering, sitting down on a couch, waiting for Osato. He heard about the Kamukura Project being finished and is there to see what the super soldier looks like. While sitting down, he's been thinking about Bond, it's been on his mind ever since it was brought up to him. He doesn't know what he looks like though, he has only heard his name a few times, the first time he heard it was from Blofeld. People only hear the name James Bond, not the looks.

Jin heard footsteps coming to him, and saw Osato walking up to him with a smile on his face.

"Hello Mr. Kirigiri!" Osato greeted, raising out his hand to give Jin a handshake.

"Osato." Jin greeting back, nodding his head and shaking Osato's handshake.

"The Hope Cultivation plan is now finished, my people are ready to finalize the project. Follow me to the lab." Osato said to him.

"Thank you Mr. Osato." Jin said as he followed to Osato to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened, Jin and Osato entered inside, then the doors closed.

Inside the elevator, Jin and Osato went down to business.

"How's everything going for you?" Osato asked Jin.

"So far, so good. Two new students are now members of SPECTRE and will help the organization on world domination by spreading despair around the globe." Jin explained.

"Seems pretty elaborate." Osato commented.

"It does, she seems pretty confident that she'll succeed." Jin said. "She has a sister who is a former member of Fenrir, the PMC group."

"SPECTRE's enemies." Osato said.

"And my daughter is there, all grown up. She's the ultimate detective."

Osato looked at Jin. "A detective? You don't think she's going snoop around into your business?"

"I never thought too much of it. I was hoping she would decline the enrollment, because I don't want her to find out what's been happening to Hope's Peak recently, regarding the murders that happened there last year, and this project." Jin explained.

"And the Brtish security guard Alex Brosnan, who could be James Bond." Osato said,. "Mr. Kirigiri, if the man is Mr. Bond then you need to do something about it now or sooner than later. We don't want another person finding out about the Kamukura Project."

Osato was informed by Jin about Chisa trespassing the Hope's Peak admin building and reading information about the project. A week ago, Jin informed him about Bond being a security guard.

"The problem though Mr. Osato, is that killing Bond or whoever he is will raise attention to the other people he's with." Jin sighed. "As for my daughter, whether she's my daughter or not, I'll have to kill her for knowing too much."

"Well since the Kamukura project is complete, I think you have nothing to worry about." Osato said.

**_Ding!_ **

The sound came from the elevator that they were in, opening the doors in front of them.

They walked out of the elevator and walked through a hallway, which led them to a room. After entering the room, the two men saw four Steering Committee members: Fujio Tsuge, Daisuke Uranishi, Teiji Tobe, and Kitahachi Oshima. All of them were wearing lab outfits.

"Ah hello Number 6, and Mr. Osato." Fujio bowed, he then looked at Jin. "It's been a while."

"It sure has." Jin said. "Give me a report."

In front of them a was a large window, that was showing a large green-lit room. The only thing inside was a pod, which had the Ultimate SPECTRE inside. In the green-lit room, three scientists were standing next to the pod, ready to do their finishing touches to the Ultimate SPECTRE.

Fujio started to speak. "When the team and myself observed Haruta the last time, he became too distraught to become the Ultimate SPECTRE. But rest assured, all traces of Haruta's former personality and memories, have permanently been erased. All the chemicals have been successfully consumed to the patient."

_"Heart rate is normal Mr. Tsuge."_ A male scientist said on Fujio's earpiece.

"Excellent. Open the capsule." Fujio told him.

Jin and Osato walked to the window to get a good view of the Ultimate SPECTRE.

The pod slowly opened, while it shot out steam. The male scientist observed the Ultimate SPECTRE, while writing on his clipboard.

The Ultimate SPECTRE slowly rose up and looked around the large green-lit room. He had red eyes and long black hair.

Jin, Osato, and the Steering Committee members all clapped their hands with a smile on their faces.

"Excellent work gentlemen." Jin said to them. "Number 1 will be proud to hear the news."

"I shall notify him on the completion." Osato said. He then got on a microphone, talking to the Ultimate SPECTRE. "Months ago, I have done negotiating with my men and the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Now that you are an important member of SPECTRE, I christen you the name Izuru Kamukura, to honor the Hope's Peak founder and SMERSH member. Number 1 will be looking forward to meeting you Ultimate SPECTRE."

Izuru Kamukura the Ultimate SPECTRE, has now been created.

________________________________________

Hajime and Chiaki sat at a bench near the fountain playing Gala Omega. Chiaki's eyes were locked on to the screen, she was very focused. Hajime got a game over, making him sigh out of irritation. He declared to Chiaki that he will beat her high score on Gala Omega....and this is his 4th month trying to do it. But he won't give up.

"You destroyed me again." Hajime chuckled.

"You seem to be distracted." Chiaki remarked, she then paused her game and looked at her boyfriend. "Is everything alright?"

"I can't get my mind of Nagito's whereabouts. It feels weird that I'm concerned about someone I never met before, but....I'm just hoping he's okay out there...somewhere." Hajime said to her.

"You know, I'm worried about him too." Chiaki said. "Last time I saw him was days after Chisa's incident. And I noticed that SPECTRE soldier looking at him while he was wounded."

"SPECTRE probably knows what he did when he tried to sabotage the gym." Hajime said.

"Feels like it." Chiaki nodded, she then gazed at the old building. "And you want to know what else is bothering me?"

"What's that?"

"The old building being off limits. It feels like it's intentional."

"Hmm, you know I looked at the new students who came here. And one of them is a detective."

"Kyoko Kirigiri, I met her after I killed that man who tried to kill me in my apartment. I actually told her about the school's project, as well as what happened to Sato, Natsumi, and Tengan."

"She could be here to investigate then. And with her help, we can probably end this investigation."

"According to Ms. Yukizome, we won't have Kirigiri helping us." Chiaki told him.

"Why's that?" Hajime inquired.

"She's the headmaster's daughter. With her assistance, it could bring his attention. So Ms. Yukizome and the others thought it would be a good idea to stay away from her and not have her involved with us. Otherwise it could blow everyone's cover."

Hajime nodded his head, knowing it was a good idea. "I can see that. I just hope she survives through all of this."

"Hey guys!" Someone said to the couple.

It was Chihiro Fujisaki. She was walking to them with a stack of invitations.

"Oh hey Chihiro!" Chiaki greeted. "What's up?"

"My classmate Sayaka Maizono is having a concert this weekend with her band at the Kodaka Center at 7:00pm. And you're invited as a VIP" She handed Chiaki and Hajime the invitations. "If you want, I can give you guys some invitations for your classmates and see if they want to go."

"Yeah, I'll talk to them about it." Chiaki smiled.

"Cool!" Chihiro said, handing the invitations to Chiaki.

"Is all your classmates going Fujisaki?" Hajime asked her.

"Mostly everyone, some are declining." Chihiro answered. "Naegi is also handing invitations out too. I've never been to a concert before."

"Neither have I." Hajime said.

"Yeah me neither. This is going to be fun. Thanks Chihiro." Chiaki smiled.

"No problem, you two lovely couple have fun now." Chihiro smiled while giggling.

"Y-yeah we will." Chiaki chuckled while blushing.

Hajime was blushing too, he enjoys being around Chiaki. She became a very important person to him. He noticed Chiaki showing a sad expression while she saw Chihiro walking away. He became concerned.

"Are you ok?" Hajime asked.

"...I wanna tell her...about what this school is doing." Chiaki said with a downcast look.

"But you afraid too, because you don't want to make her feel scared being here." Hajime said.

"Yeah...that's the reason. Seeing you and Chihiro dying is that last thing I want to see."

Hajime placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, comforting her. "Everything will be fine. Don't let your hope shatter. I promise, if Chihiro ever gets hurt, I'll let you know and we'll handle it together. I'm not going to have someone mess with your family and get away with it."

Chiaki looked at him while she smiled, she was so happy to have someone in her life who would protect her at all costs including her family. This is what Chiaki needed: A boyfriend who would protect her from harm.

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." Chiaki said.

"And you're the best girlfriend ever." Hajime smiled, wrapping his arms around Chiaki.

"Can we stay like this for a few minutes?" Chiaki asked.

Hajime chuckled. "Of course we can."

________________________________________

Mukuro sat at a bench in the courtyard of the school. She didn't feel like going back to the safe house and stay indoors all day. Since the weather was sunny, she thought it would be good to get some fresh air and hang outside for the day.

Her phone vibrated, making her sigh, she didn't want to do anything SPECTRE related right now. She grabbed it and read the caller ID, she wished it wasn't this person calling her.

**"Dario the Ultimate Sicario."**

Mukuro glared at the caller ID, she had no idea how Dario got her phone number.

She gritted her teeth. _This bastard! How did he get my number?_

Mukuro's thumb pressed the call button, and placed the phone to her ear.

"How did you get my number?" Mukuro asked him in an angry tone.

_"Is that really how you greet someone who's trying to call you?"_ Dario giggled.

Mukuro's grip on the phone tighten, she was thinking about breaking it and getting a new one and a new number.

_"If you're wondering how I got your number, your sister was so polite to give me it."_ Dario said.

_Of course she FUCKING did!_ Mukuro scowled. "What did you want?"

_"You're in the school campus, so leave and meet me at the parking garage near the school. It's across from the Nishiyama Mall."_ Dario answered her. _"I'm already there, don't be late. And come alone."_

"How did you know I was-" Mukuro tried to ask Dario about how he knew she was at Hope's Peak, but got hung up on, causing her to leave a frustrated sigh.

_He wants me to meet him alone._ Mukuro thought. _If he's planning on killing me, then it's time to for me to kill him and stop SPECTRE's plan with Bond's help._

________________________________________

Mukuro arrived at the parking garage, when she walked in she saw Dario's Impala parked with him leaning on it.

Dario saw her and waved. "Hi freckle face!"

"You should call me by my number, its what you people do at SPECTRE right?" Mukuro said, walking towards him.

Dario laughed. "Haha! Alright. Hi Number 15 the freckle face!"

Mukuro rolled her eyes and sighed through his nose, ignoring that nickname. "So what do you want?"

"Let's talk about what happened two years ago at the bar we were in. You know, the one in Bimini?"

"What of it? You still bothered about what happened there?"

"Oh no, I just want to know if you're still bothered about not killing me there. Are you?"

"..." Mukuro didn't say anything and glared at Dario.

Dario smiled. "Yeah I know, you're still enojado about me surviving. So here's your chance. Kill me."

Mukuro kept her gaze on him, she knew something was up and wasn't going to fall for it.

"I know what you're trying to do. You want me out of the picture, because you and your friends from SPECTRE consider me as an enemy after Sanchez was killed." Mukuro said to him.

Dario chuckled, impressed to see how intelligent Mukuro is. "Not bad. I wanted to test you. Your loyalty to the organization. Sanchez was passionate about loyalty. As long as you gave him respect, he'll treat you like family. You could've been very useful for the cartel."

"I would've just refused, and kill all of you scumbags." Mukuro said in a blunt tone.

"Quite a murderous wolf aren't ya?" Dario laughed. "I'm hoping you won't be useless in the future. I'm sure your sister would hope so too."

"Don't bring my sister into this." Mukuro growled.

"I think she hates you from what I'm seeing. What happened? Did you get so sick and tired of her? Did you wish she never existed? Is that why you joined Fenrir?"

" _Shut up_." Mukuro told him, she was not just telling him, she was _demanding_ him.

Dario didn't stop talking. "Your sister is so full of sexiness. I can't wait to hop on her bed and have a good time with her. She would scream her lungs out while I'm humping her so hard." he giggled.

Dario's words caused Mukruo to snap.

She quick draws her Heckler & Koch P30 and pointed it at Dario.

With quick reflexes, Dario grabbed the gun's slide and took it off. Dario rammed the top part of the gun to Mukuro's face, but she dodged it by crouching. She tried to land her fist to his abdomen, but Dario grabs it with a strong grip. He twisted her arm so fast, she let out a yelp, Dario then kicked her in the face and flips her, sending her to the ground.

Mukruo whimpered a bit due to the pain from Dario, she couldn't believe what just happened. She's the ultimate soldier, the best soldier ever made, a soldier who never lost a fight, a soldier who never received a wound, and she just got impaired by Dario.

"That was too easy." Dario remarked. "Get up, Let's try that again."

Mukuro got back to her feet immediately.

Mukuro did a bunch of fast punching and kicking movements towards Dario. They were really fast, but Dario was way _quicker_ with his reflexes. In SPECTRE during training, newcomers are taught every single fighting technique in existence, and are trained to be the best fighters.

And the training was worth it for Dario.

Dario was able to dodge all of her attacks, he landed his fist to Mukuro's face. He wrapped his arm around her head, and punched her face repeatedly, he lets go of her and does a butterfly kick, making her land on the ground again.

Mukuro started puffing and spat out blood, Dario's punches were brutal, and it hurt like hell.

Dario laughed at her. "Were you taking steroids during your time as a wolf? You must've, I'm pretty disappointed in you right now."

Mukuro gets back up and attempts to hit Dario.

She swings her fist at him, only for it to be grabbed. Dario smirks and headbutts her. Dario then rams a punch to Mukuro's left knee very hard, making her gasp.

Dario was enjoying every moment of this.

Dario knees Mukuro's face, then body slams her, and started punching her face repeatedly until she started losing consciousness.

Mukuro's vision became blurry, she heard Dario talking to her.

"Feels like you're giving up." Dario said to her.

Mukuro didn't bother saying anything nor did anything, because what's the point, Dario would just keep on provoking her.

Dario continued talking. "Just so you know puta, I'm going to be around for a _long time_. I'll be there hanging around with senora Junko and give her a nice honeymoooooon. Don't even try to attack me when I'm around or anyone in SPECTRE because I know that's your goal. You'll feel nothing but regret if you do. Your insides are just begging to be eaten right now, but since you look absolutely adorable just like your sister, I let you off the hook. Betray me, and I'll do something _horrible_ to you. Same goes for your sister. I don't want to call Number 1 about your behavior, but I might have to, or maybe I'll just talk to Number 6 about it." he then gets up and goes to his car, opening the driver door. "Oh and one more thing: don't get up until I leave, you're just going to keep making yourself look weak despite being the best soldier in the world. You're not a wolf anymore, you're an **octopus** , act like one. Adios Jap."

Dario got in the car and started it up, driving out of the parking garage.

Mukuro looked at him leaving in the car. After the car was out of the parking garage completely, Mukuro tried to get herself back up, but the pain kept her from doing that. She couldn't believe she got beaten by a man who happened to be more skill in combat than her.

Dario wasn't the ultimate sicario for nothing.


	56. Chapter 56

Water shot out of the faucet. Mukuro was inside the girls' restroom in the main course building, washing her face off. Her face only suffered from a few bruises and scratches nothing major like a black eye or a severe bruise.

Thankfully, no one noticed her when she was heading back to the school, she wasn't in the mood to talk anyone right now. She grabbed out a paper towel and wiped herself off. She then heard the door opening, but she didn't want to look at anyone right now. She tossed the paper towel in the garbage and went for the exit, but was stopped when she saw Chihiro in front of her.

"Oh, h-hey Ikusaba." Chihiro smiled.

"Hello Fujisaki." Mukuro said.

"Um...what happened to you? W-were you in a fight? Are you ok?" Chihiro asked, showing a concerned look while noticing the marks on Mukuro's face..

"I'm fine. I was...sparring with someone that's all." Mukuro lied.

"Oh..ok. Well anyway, I'm glad to see you." Chihiro said, as she was opening her purse.

"You were?" Mukuro asked.

"Yup. Sayaka is having a concert this weekend with her band at the Kodaka Center." Chihiro answered as she was handing the invitation to Mukuro. "You're invited as a VIP, as well as everyone in class who wants to come."

"Who's going?" Mukuro inquired.

"I heard that Asahina, Ogami, Kuwata, Owada, Ishimaru, Naegi and her sister aregoing. My stepsister and her boyfriend are going too along with their classmates if they're going." Chihiro explained.

"I see." Mukuro said, when she heard about Makoto going, she starting to think about that prediction Yasuhiro made about Makoto's future. She started to wonder whether or not this unpleasant event will happen to Makoto during the concert.

"Um...Are you ok?" Chihiro asked.

"Huh?"

"You're spacing out. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Sorry."

"It's alright." Chihiro smiled. "Oh and, have you seen Enoshima?"

"Um, no I haven't." Mukuro shook her head.

"Oh...well I'm hoping me or Naegi can give her an invitation. Unless she got tickets before they got sold out." Chihiro said.

"I can give her one." Mukuro said to him. "If you don't mind."

"No not at all." Chihiro smiled, handing her another invitation. "If she doesn't want to go, then give it to someone who wants to see Sayaka performing. We're hoping people will say yes to it so they can have fun and feel welcomed."

"Yeah, I'll see if I can find her." Mukuro said to him.

"Cool! Thanks a lot Ikusaba." Chihiro said, as she walked to the stall.

Mukuro exited out of the restroom. She looked at the invitation.

The concert is going to happen on April 16th, 2011 at 7:00pm at the Kodaka Center, located in Downtown Tokyo. Mukruo knew that there was going to be a lot of people attending to see Sayaka and her band perform. A lot of civilians...who could get hurt.

She thought about giving her sister the invitation, but she's hoping she won't cause any despair at the concert.

If so...then she's going to confront her sister, and physically fight her if to comes down to that.

________________________________________

Junko sat on the couch looking at student files given by Jin. She was looking at a group of students who were the student council of Hope's Peak. All of them were going to be involved in a plan that Junko is creating.

There was one student that caught Junko's interest: Isshiki Madarai the Ultimate Bodyguard, who serves as a bodyguard to the student council.

The was one interesting thing about Isshiki that Junko learned from Jin: There's was a secret file that Junko obtained about Isshiki's talent. His talent of being a bodyguard is a front to the public, his real talent is Ultimate Multiple Birth Siblings. Isshiki has superhuman synchronization abilities to summon seven identical twins of Isshiki: Nisshiki, Misshiki, Yosshiki, Sasshiki, Rosshiki, Shisshiki, and Yasshiki.

Junko thought this secretive information was very interesting to learn. She realized that the twins were going to be futile to her plans. So she thought about a certain someone can take care of them.

Junko also thought of another idea for her despair plan, and that was creating a brainwashing video. One other student caught her attention: Ryota Mitarai, the real Ryota. She learned a lot about him while reading the info on his student file, someone who can create the best anime ever, and she knew that he can create the best gore anime ever. She evilly chuckled, knowing that this is going to be a blast, and is looking forward to doing it. She's definitely going to receive praise from the members of SPECTRE for accomplishing her goals.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

Junko let out an irritated sigh, hoping whoever was knocking on the door, better be good, otherwise that person is going to be suffering through a lot of painful despair. She gets up from the couch and walks to the door.

Junko opened the door and saw Dario. "Oh good, it's you. I thought you were my sister or some homeless loser."

Dario laughed. "Haha! I'm here to talk to you. You're alone right?"

"Yup! No one here but me! Come in!" Junko said, allowing Dario to enter.

Dario walked in an noticed a bunch of student files on the table in front of the couch.

"Working on a plan?" Dario inquired.

"Yeah." Junko grinned. "It's going to be a good one."

Dario grinned back at her. "Tell me some things about it."

"I have an idea for a game which involves of a lot of despair and violence. You ever had people who were forced to do something that they cannot do?" Junko asked him.

"Oh hell yeah I have. Three years ago, I had to force a family to kill their newborn and feed it to a lion." Dario answered. "My former boss Sanchez had a zoo full of wild animals. And this one is going to sound amazing to you: During my time in SPECTRE, there was a group of elementary kids at a school, so my amigos and I stormed the place and ripped out every kid's heart and sent it to their families as bombs. We forcefully strapped it around their bodies and _forced_ them to were it for a day. If they took it off, it detonates."

"What happened after that day?" Junko asked.

"We blew them up, just for fun." Dario said with a smile

_God damn....this guy... I'M SO JEALOUS!_ Junko thought. "Wow...Well I got something that is equally as cool."

"Let me hear it." Dario said with a smile.

"I'm going to plan a killing game. It will take place in the old building and the participants will be the student council."

Dario formed an evil grin. "So you're gonna force those losers to kill each other. What's going to be your motive?"

Junko mused and came up with a motive. "Kidnapping someone they really love, like a family member for example. I found a huge basement here, so I'll be storing them in there. Then film a video of me with the captives."

"Give me a list of their addresses and I'll send in some guys to handle this for you. I'll let you know it's done." Dario told her.

"Perfect!" Junko smiled. "Thank you Number 10!"

"Call me Dario babe." Dario smirked. "And I'll call you whatever you want."

Junko giggled while blushing. "Call me Junko."

"I should tell you why I'm really here. It's about your sister."

Junko huffed. "Oh god, not her. Can we talk about something else?"

"Actually, this is something you should _really_ know about. She's still being a wolf."

Junko rose an eyebrow. "Huh? You mean she's doing shit behind our backs?"

Dario shrugged. "Maybe, but I could tell that she wants to kill me. We have met two years ago, and I could just see that she wants to murder my soul and fuck it."

"If she does, I claw every spot on her body." Junko declared. "When I told her about us joining SPECTRE, she was being overdramatic about it."

"We had a fight not too long ago. Your sister is terrible at fighting, despite being the ultimate soldier."

Junko chuckled. "I'm glad she did. What you did was a good deed for despair. I could see you being the king of despair."

"And here we're are, having a nice conversation with you." Dario smiled, he then started talking in Spanish. "Did it ever cross your mind about your sister being a huge dumbass, and becoming very useless to you in the future? Maybe she likes doing good than evil, the wolfs from Fenrir taught her that. She wasn't an octopus to begin with, don't you think?"

Junko smirked and talked in Spanish. "I already noticed. She's a disappointment, and I actually thought about killing her sometime in the future when I feel like I'm done with her."

"Really?" Dario said in English. "Just like what I did to my family. If we start getting along too well, then your pet wouldn't like that."

"Don't worry about that freckled whore. If she kills you, I'll kill her, and there won't be a wolf in octopus's world." Junko grinned.

Dario smiled. "Then I'll take your word for it. And of course you know what happens if you betray me and all of SPECTRE."

"I already know the consequences. And so does my sister." Junko said.

"Good." Dario smiled. "I'll be there watching your killing game, I wanna see them die and I'll be eating them when it's done."

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna need you to contact someone. It involves him killing a student." Junko told him.

"Who do you need?" Dario inquired.

Junko formed a grin. "Number ?."

________________________________________

Kyoko sat on a bench near the fountain, looking at the notes she took regarding her investigation of Hope's Peak. She read the notes she took while questioning Chiaki last year about the incident between her and Le Chiffre. She also took notes about the old building being off limits to everyone, which got her suspicious of her father's actions.

Kyoko knew something was odd about the Reserve Course, allowing non-talented students to attend a school that's own by Hope's Peak faculty while paying an expensive fee. When she learned info about the Kamukura Project, she determined that the school only built the Reserve Course to have their students be used as lab rats and money. And when she heard that Le Chiffre was sent to kill Nanami due to knowing too much information, she knew this school had a connection to SPECTRE, but she knew she couldn't just prove it without real evidence, she was taught by her grandfather that evidence must be one hundred percent legitimate.

Jin's involvement with Tengan's death was obvious to Kyoko, she knew he could've been the one who sent people to kill him. And the school covering his death, as well as covering up the deaths of Sato and Natsumi, made Kyoko realized that Jin and the school officials are keeping Hope's Peak image intact.

_To me it's true that Hope's Peak is connected to SPECTRE._ Kyoko thought, while reading the notes. _The only way to prove it is gaining evidence, of course, obtaining it would difficult. Nanami made it look clear that the school is up to no good. Damn you Jin, you are no longer my father, grandfather was right about you. Justice will be given to you, no matter the cost._

"Hey Kirigiri!" Someone said, breaking Kyoko's train of thought. She saw who it was and it was Makoto, making her sigh in relief, she was glad it wasn't Jin or Koichi.

Kyoko closed her notebook and looked at Makoto. "Hello Naegi. What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you all over the place." Makoto replied. "I came to your dorm room but no answer. I thought my luck was causing all of this." He chuckled, he then handed Kyoko the invitation to Sayaka's performance.

"What's this?" Kyoko asked.

"An invitation to Sayaka's performance with her band." Makoto answered, while explaining to her about its location, what time it starts, and being a VIP guest.

"I see." Kyoko said, looking at the invitation. She then handed back to Makoto. "Sorry, not interested in going."

"You sure?" Makoto asked, grabbing the invitation.

"Yes, I working on a case." Kyoko answered.

"..Is about that group? SPECTRE?" Makoto inquired.

"It's none of your business." Kyoko answered him in a blunt tone. "A detective like me never gives out information on cases to outsiders."

"Sorry, it's just....I'm been trying to get it out of my mind. You remember Hagakure's prediction about my future?"

"Yes...yes I have."

"It's been bothering me a lot. But I'm trying my best to not lose hope."

_I wish I could say 'just because its predicted doesn't mean it will happen', but that just contradicts Hagakure's talent._ Kyoko thought. Now she's thinking about changing her mind and go to Sayaka's performance.

"Hey Naegi?" Kyoko said to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'll go...just to keep you safe from harm." Kyoko said.

Makoto blushed. "O-oh you don't have to go just because of me. You don't need to force yourself."

"I'm doing this to keep you safe from getting harmed or killed." Kyoko told him, as she stood up. "Listen, I need you to keep a secret and promise me something: never tell a soul, or else I'll never forgive you."

"Um...ok, I promise. Let me take a guess. It's related to SPECTRE." Makoto said.

_Good guess._ Kyoko thought. "My notes determine that this school is connected to that organization. I'm not going into detail because I don't trust you at the moment. That's all you need to know right now. If this absolutely bothers you to death, then pack your things and go back to your old school."

Makoto thought about what she just said. _So this school is corrupted.... And she's investigating this all by herself without any help...maybe I can help her out. If I'm not useless thanks to my bad luck..._

"I'm not going back...I want to help." Makoto offered to her.

"Not happening." Kyoko said immediately. "You are a civilian and I rather not have you killed in dangerous activities."

"But you are investigating this all by yourself." Makoto retorted. "And that's dangerous."

"If you are going to start judging me about how I do my job, then please get out my face and never talk to me again." Kyoko said, showing a glare.

"But there's nothing wrong with people helping each other." Makoto told her, trying to convince her.

"There isn't, true, but my point still stands. I know my job is dangerous, I knew that a long time ago. What I'm worried about the most, is your safety. What would your family think of when you're investigating criminal activates and have them find out that this school is connected to SPECTRE? My grandfather wouldn't allow me to have an outsider assisting me on my investigations, he doesn't trust those people, and I don't trust you, not because I think you're up to something no good, I just don't know what you would do with this sensitive information."

"Don't you feel lonely though? When you're trying to investigate things all by yourself? You told me to you had a friend right? Was she a detective too?"

"Stop trying Naegi. What happened to her is not your business to worry about. I hope you're not trying to be nice to me just so you can backstab me."

"You go that wrong!" Makoto told her. "I would _never_ do such a thing like that to anyone, no matter who they're are. I..I see you all by yourself when I'm around, same goes to Ikusaba, you two are always by yourself, and the both of you never talk to each other. I think you two could have some friends."

"I don't need friends and neither does she, I pretty sure she knows having friends is optional. So you, her, and me, don't need to be all buddy-buddy. Give me that invitation. This conversation is _over_." Kyoko told him in a stern tone.

Makoto handed her the invitation. Kyoko harshly grabbed it, and walked away.

Makoto watched her leave, he sighed, all he wanted to do was help her on investigating with her and hopefully become friends with her.

And he knows why she's declining his help. _She's sad, I could see it. She still misses her friend that she lost. I feel bad for her._

________________________________________

Inside Yuto's dorm room, Yuto showed Bond footage he gathered last night while spying on Toko Fukawa. The video was recorded inside of an abandoned church. On the video showed her transforming into someone else, with Toko's appearance.

It was Genocide Jill.

Her attitude was different, she was laughing wildly and started talking very loud and very fast, she wasn't stuttering, and she had a very loud personality. She also has a long tongue, waving around.

Bond wasn't scared while watching it, he dealt with abnormal enemies before. But Yuto was gaining cold sweat and was trying to stop himself from shaking, he was afraid, afraid of Genocide Jill.

Yuto noticed Bond's body language, seeing that he's not afraid at all.

"Don't tell me you're not afraid of her!" Yuto said.

"What I'm seeing isn't new to me." Bond said. "I've dealt with a supernatural zombie voodooist, a man made out of metal, a butler who throws hats at people, and a bunch of other weirdos. I don't just deal with ordinary criminals."

"You encountered a zombie?" Yuto asked.

"No, this voodooist named Baron Samedi is immortal. I've killed him many, _many_ times, and he always survives. He is the most inscrutable human being I have ever encountered."

"He seems scary." Yuto remarked.

"Actually he tries too hard to be scary." Bond said. "Don't worry he won't eat your brains."

Yuto sigh of relief. "Phew!"

"Anyway, thanks for showing me this. Now I need to figure out how to deal with this."

"You're not just going to kill her?"

"If I kill her, then I'll be killing Toko Fukawa. This poor girl is possessed by a monster, I need to see if there's another way to solve this. If not...then I have to kill her and move on." Bond explained. If Toko didn't have any altered personalities, then Bond would kill her no matter what.

"So what's the plan then?"

"I have an idea. Time to contact Munakata."

________________________________________

Nighttime came, Bond was in his stealth suit and drove his Nissan Skyline to the abandoned church. He arrived and parked his car at the back parking lot. He exits the car and turned on the car's invisibility feature. He walked to the back door of the church. He looked around his surroundings and started to unlock the door with a lock pick. After he was done unlocking it, he opened the door and went in.

Bond was now in a dark hallway, he turned on his flashlight and walked through the hallway. He then came across an open door which led to the main area of the church.

After entering the main area, his eyes caught something on the stage, it was an adult male crucified on a cross. Lights up above were on inside the main area, Bond kept his eyes out on everything around him, he was ready to anticipate anything that comes to him.

Bond got himself to the stage and looks at the corpse. There were candles around the stage, Bond blew all of them, to prevent a fire in the church and causing public attention.

From behind, someone was attempting to sneak behind Bond.

It was Genocide Jill.

She was tip-toeing towards Bond while she was dual wielding custom scissors. She was silently snickering, ready to kill Bond.

Bond knew someone was behind her, and he knew who it was.

After Jill gotten closer to Bond, she was smacked across the face by Bond's foot, who did a roundhouse kick towards her, making the scissors drop onto the floor. Jill landed on the ground and quickly got up, then dusting herself off.

Jill laughed. "Kyeehahaha! That was a good fucking roundhouse kick! And nice suit by the way! Where can I get one?!"

"In hell where you'll be going." Bond said.

"You're funny!" Jill snickered. "You know, maybe we can be sidekicks. That kick really impressed me. Did you really knew I was behind you?"

"It was pretty obvious, no car was parked here, plus I know everything about you and this hideout of yours."

"Ah so you figured me out and found me! Well, whatever! I changed my mind, you're too boring to be my sidekick! You lack personality, I was expecting someone to be more outgoing and crazy like me!"

"And I was expecting someone to be more mature and professional but what I'm seeing is some joke. And that tongue, are you some sort of half human half lizard?" Bond said, making fun of her.

"...KYEEEHAHAHAHAH!" Jill laughed out loud. "You're underestimating me! I'm a professional! And you are just some lame bounty hunter!"

"And you are just some teenager who tries too hard to be a scary serial killer." Bond smirked.

"Oh shut up! Time to kill you!" Jill as she started advancing towards Bond with her scissors.

Bond jumped in the air while Jill tried to stab him. Jill swung her scissors at Bond, Bond ducks down and lands his fist to Jill's stomach, the punch was so hard, causing Jill to let out a yelp.

The scissors didn't drop, Jill was still holding them.

Jill tried to slice Bond's leg with the scissors but misses while Bond headbutts her and grabs her neck, throwing her across the room of the main area. Jill got up and threw her scissors at Bond. Bond dodges them all, making Jill mutter, she was getting pissed off.

"What's wrong? Having a hard time?" Bond asked, taunting her.

"No...I just didn't expect this to be a challenge. And I like challenges kyeehhahahahaah!" Jill laughed.

Jill jumped in the air and pointed her scissors at Bond, trying to stab him. Bond grabbed her arm and tossed her to the wall. She landed on the floor and gets up.

Jill grabbed out all of her scissors at once and threw all of them at Bond. Bond grabbed a table nearby, used it a cover, making the scissors stab the table. Jill stood there with wide eyes, she couldn't believe it. She was out of scissors now.

Bond tossed the table away and said. "You know, when you start acting overconfident on your 'professional' job, you start sucking at it."

"There was no way you avoided all of my attacks like that!" Jill yelled.

"So what made you become a serial killer?" Bond asked her, making snide comments. "Was it because you couldn't find love anymore and admitted you were a sore loser who will forever be alone with no one around?"

"BE QUIET! When you're dead, you won't be able to utter another word on this planet anymore! I gonna murder you so hard, your soul will be burnt in flames of hell! I'll murder every Englishman in existence and kill the prince of England!"

"Well good luck with that. By the time you arrive everyone will laugh you for being terrible. No wonder you can't find love." Bond said.

Jill didn't say anything and did a battle cry, running towards with her fist in the air, ready to punch Bond. Bond blocked the hit and punches Jill the face.

Jill did a roundhouse kick, Bond jumped in the air and kicked Jill in the face. The kick was brutal to Jill, making her gasp. She rubbed her hand on her cheek and saw blood. She clenched her fist, now she was angry.

Jill did a bunch of fast punching and kicking movements towards Bond. Bond successfully dodged all of them, he grabbed Jill's arms and headbutts her, then bodyslams her to the floor. With his strength, he held her down, preventing her from escaping.

Jill tried to break free but no avail. "LET ME GO FUCKER!" She demanded.

"I will, but first I need you to give you a shot." Bond said, grabbing out a syringe.

"What is that?" Jill asked.

"It's a syringe. Duh." Bond answered her.

"I KNOW THAT! Tell me what the fuck will it do!"

"It's going to erase you from existence. Toko Fukawa will have full control now and you won't be coming back. She's going to be a free woman now." Bond explained.

"No...NO!!!!"

"Goodbye Genocide Jill. Hope you have a great time with the devil, he needs love and you'll be his bride." Bond said, shoving the syringe's needle down to Jill's neck, making her shake.

Jill was trying to break free from Bond's grip but was too late. Her body was transforming back to Toko.

After the shaking stopped, Toko slowly opened her eyes and saw Bond. "Huh? W-what happened? D-did you-"

"You're safe now Toko Fukawa. Genocide Jill will no longer be bothering you anymore." Bond told her.

"W-who are you? A-and W-why did you do t-this?" Toko inquired.

"Don't worry about who I am. I did this because I heard about you and saw you transforming into that genocide psycho." Bond explained to her. "A contact of mine created a syringe for me to use it for erasing personalities from people. Now you have one personality."

"B-but you don't e-even know me. W-why do you c-care? A-are you just t-t-trying to make y-yourself feel good?"

"No...I did it because I wanted to do a good deed to someone. Give them hope. You had none of it thanks to that killer who possessed you." Bond said, he rose up and offered a hand to Toko.

Toko looked at him and grabbed his hand, rising up to her feet.

Toko kept his eyes on Bond and asked. "So.....she's g-gone for good.?"

"Yes, she won't be coming back anymore. You are now a free woman." Bond answered her.

Toko started to feel tears on her eyes. She felt happiness, and felt hope. Never in her life someone did something nice to her, and this was the nicest thing that ever happened to her. Genocide Jill surfaced during Toko's terrible childhood. She hated her for being a murderer. With her existence permanently gone, she started to cry, tears of joy.

She ran to Bond and hugged him, crying on his chest. "T-thank you! I don't know w-who you are b-but t-thank you!" Toko said, while crying.

Bond patted her on the back. "No problem. Now let's get out of here."

________________________________________

The car ride was silent until Toko spoke.

"So....w-who are you?" Toko asked, wanting to know who Bond is. "Are you s-some b-bounty hunter o-o-or something?"

Bond debated on whether he should tell her who he really is, he knew at some point he'll cross paths with her while he's at Hope's Peak as a security guard. Either he'll need to lie or tell her the truth.

Bond decided to lie.

"My name is Alex Brosnan and I'm an investigator. I work for a classified organization where the best private investigators are hired around the world. I was sent to investigate a student named Byakuya Togami." Bond explained, hoping she would believe his lie.

"M-master? Y-you're investigating m-my b-b-beloved master?" Toko inquired.

"Since you admit you work for him. Tell me some info about him." Bond said.

"W-well...H-he's so admiring and handsome! I-I'll do anything he wants me to do because I idolize h-him all the way down-"

"So you have a crush on this guy?" Bond interrupting Toko.

"D-don't tell anyone o-ok?! He a-and everyone else c-can't know I-i d-don't w-want t-t-to be a laughing s-stalk!" Toko told him.

"Relax. Is there anything else about Togami other than you falling for him?"

"W-well....I was f-following him."

"And?"

"H-he w-went inside the o-old school building despite b-being off l-limits. He p-probably went t-there because h-he's special or something."

"And did you went inside?"

"No....I d-didn't w-want him to see m-me."

_Or maybe you knew he was up to something and had to run before you got caught._ Bond thought. "I would stay away from him forever."

"HUH?!" Toko exclaimed, looking at Bond with a shocked look. "A-are y-you dumb?! I-I c-can't ignore m-master, h-he is the l-love of my l-life!"

"Just because this person looks handsome doesn't mean they're a good person." Bond told her.

"Y-you're wrong." Toko hissed.

"Am I? You don't just fall in love with someone just because they look really handsome. You fall in love with someone when you start getting to know the person and how trustworthy and comforting they are towards you." Bond came to a red light, stopping the car and looking at Toko. "Togami can use you just for his own goals. I was given reports about his ancestry being connected to a defunct criminal organization decades ago, and he could have that influence on him. He won't care about your well being, he'll care about his own. I'm trying to save your life."

"..." Toko looked down with a downcast state. She then started to speak. "Y-you're p-probably right....I've b-been in a relationship b-before when I was in m-middle school. This boy was using m-me because o-of some b-bet he lost." Toko then started imaging Togami abusing her and then killing her. "I c-could see it happening...Togami k-killing me, o-o-or turning me i-into s-some sexual s-slave."

The turned green and Bond continued driving. "So now you know what to do.'

"Y-yeah....I'll s-stop caring a-about him."

Bond nodded his head, keeping his eye on the road. The rest of the trip was nothing but silence.

________________________________________

Bond parked the car next to the entrance of Hope's Peak campus.

"Thankfully the gate is still open." Bond said. "Try to stay safe."

"Thank y-you." Toko said, with a slight smile.

"No problem." Bond said. "And starting tomorrow, you are never going to make eye contact with me. What happened just now is between you and me. Got it?"

"Yes." Toko nodded. "I'll v-view you as a s-stranger."

"Good. Now go." Bond told her.

When Toko exited out of Bond's car, Bond kept his eyes on her. He was hoping no one saw her following Togami to the old building. Now he wanted to go in there as soon as possible.


	57. Chapter 57

A tall slender male main course student with long black hair was walking in the hallway of the old main course building.

His name is Isshiki Madari, the Ultimate Bodyguard.

He was given a text message from the student council stating that he needs to meet up with them in classroom 3-A for a meeting about filming a documentary of Hope's Peak. He replied to the text but didn't get a response and had a feeling that something was up. His talent is what made him become the bodyguard of the student council, he also offers his assistance to other students.

Isshiki made it up to the third floor, he then looked around the corridor and moved to class 3-A. He opened the door and saw someone standing in front of the window. The sunny weather outside illuminated the room, revealing the person in the classroom.

The person that Isshiki was seeing was Baron Samedi.

"Today is such a beauuuutiful day hahahahaaaaaaa." Baron said while laughing. He then turned to Isshiki and grinned. "Hello Isshiki Madarai."

"Who are you?" Isshiki asked while showing a serious look.

"Who am I? I am Baron Samedi, the man who cannot die. I am the one who will take your soul. Do you value it Mr. Madari? Hmm? What about the souls of your siblings?"

Isshiki widened his eyes. "You! How do you know about my siblings?! No one should know about it!"

"That's where your wrong Mr. Madari." Baron smiled. "I'm the mind reader of everyone, I know who has a soul, and once I see it, I curse them with black magic hahahahaaaaaaaa."

Isshiki stood there with a shocked look. He didn't know this was some prank or this was real. Whatever it was, Isshiki isn't going to back down without a fight.

Baron kept his smile. "Do you feel it Mr. Madari?"

"Feel what?" Isshiki glared.

"Despair. I'm the voodoo god of despair. I spread despair around others who are cursed by me and have their soul taken away. Death will be by their side, convincing them to lose their life, and have their hope be crushed by despair's hands hahahahahaaaaaaaa!"

Isshiki got into a battle stance and summoned his brothers.

Baron got excited and started laughing. "Hahahahahaaaaaaaa! Once the souls are mine! I'll be able to clone myself and perform powerful magic hahahahahaaaaaa!" He grabbed out a smoke bomb and threw it to the floor, creating a smoke.

"After him brothers!" Isshiki told them.

The Madarai Brothers sprinted to the smoke and attempted to attack Baron, only for them to notice that he disappeared.

"He's gone!" Yosshiki told everyone.

"What should we do Brother Isshiki?" Rosshiki asked him.

"Search the building! He could be anywhere!" Isshiki said.

By the time the brothers exited out of the room, they noticed the corridor being different.

Black fog was all over the building inside.

The brothers started hearing Baron's loud evil laugh. " **HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! You will have to face my spirits Madari Brothers! The spirits will go inside of you and ruin your soul HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

"Don't listen to him brothers!" Isshiki told them. "We need to fight him! Split up!"

Before they could all split up, Shisshiki was smacked across the corridor. Landing on the floor. The brothers ran up to him and noticing that he was in pain. Shisshiki tried to get up but no avail.

Shisshiki started to violently shake like he was having a seizure.

"Brother!" Yasshiki cried out. He tried to run up to Shisshiki but was held back by the other brothers.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!** " Baron laughed. " **You see that?! He is now CURSED by the soul eating spirit! By the time the spirit returns to me, Shisshiki Madarai's soul will belong to ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Shisshiki stopped shaking. The Madarai brothers kept their eyes on him, wondering if he was dead.

"Brother?" Isshiki said.

**_POP!_ **

Shisshiki's body exploded, spattering blood around the corridor. The brothers covered themselves, some of Shisshiki's blood got on them.

"NO! BROTHER SHISSHIKI!" Isshiki yelled.

" **I now have Shisshiki Madarai's soul!** " Baron said. " **Seven more to go! Who wants to have their soul taken away next? Hahahahaaaaaa!** "

"My brothers and I will make you pay Baron Samedi! WE WILL KILL YOU!" Isshiki declared.

" **You fool! Remember I am the man who cannot die! Killing me will make me curse you entirely and your soul will be gone by the time I perform my final curse hahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!** "

"Search for him brothers!" Isshiki commanded them.

The brothers nodded their heads and search the entire building to find Baron Samedi.

________________________________________

Yasshiki was inside the dark foggy cafeteria, searching for Baron. His started to hear a voice which was talking in an ancient language he couldn't understand. Then out of nowhere black colored aura hits Yasshiki in the eyes, making him yelp.

Yasshiki started screaming very, very loud **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

All the brothers heard it, noticing it was Yasshiki's scream of terror.

Yasshiki eyes started to bleed, and they popped. Making blood drip down on his face, he then collapsed.

He was now dead.

Six siblings to go.

________________________________________

Nisshiki was in the library, locating Baron. He went to the bookshelf, seeing if Baron was hiding behind them.

From behind, a book collides onto the back of Nisshiki's head, making him wince. He turned around and saw the book, he didn't grab it, he left it there on the floor.

The furniture around him started to levitate.

Baron was controlling the furniture with his superpowers.

" **HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!** " Baron laughed. " **I'm able to manipulate anything on this planet with my control! Everything has a soul!** "

All the furniture move towards Nisshiki at a fast pace. Nisshiki was able to dodge them all by jumping in the air and landing on the other side of the library. Books on the floor came alive and turned into monsters. Nisshiki became speechless after what he was seeing.

The book monsters were too fast, they got to Nisshiki in one second and grabbed him. With their teeth, they ripped his skin out, making him scream out of agony. They kept on consuming him until he was a skeleton.

Nisshiki was now dead.

Five siblings to go.

________________________________________

Rosshiki walked around the pool room. He went up the office door, and kicked it opened. No one was inside. Nisshiki walked in the office and went to the door that led to the boy's locker room. He searched around and couldn't find Baron anywhere. He exited out of the locker room.

Then was lifted off the floor.

And tossed into the pool.

A pool full of acid.

Which was filled up by Baron's magic.

Rosshiki wasn't able to escape the pool of acid. The acid started burning up his skin. It was turning black. His eyes and hair dissolved. His skin and bones were all gone.

He was now dead.

Four siblings to go.

________________________________________

Misshiki ran through the hallways, looking for Baron and trying his best to avoid all of the abilities Baron has been unleashing on his brothers.

A sound of a flute echoed the hallway, coming out of the dark fog, was a red snake, hissing at Misshiki.

Misshiki took steps back away from the snake, but the snake lunged it's self onto Misshiki and got inside of him. Biting his organs and giving him internal bleeding. Misshiki started to scream in pain, his skin started to turn red and blood was coming out. The snake then popped out of Misshiki's head.

Misshiki fell flat on the floor, and died.

Three siblings to go.

________________________________________

Yosshiki barged into the music room by kicking the door down. He was getting sick of Baron already and wants to defeat him.

He ran all over the room, hoping he would find Baron. He wasn't in the music room.

Yosshiki let out a frustrated yell. He was about to exit, but the door closed and locked itself, trapping him in the music room. He then heard noise coming from a piano.

The piano came to life, becoming a monster. The lid of the piano opened up, revealing sharp deadly teeth, it moved itself to Yosshiki.

Yosshiki tossed a bunch of instruments at the piano monster. The piano monster ate everything that came to it.

It was getting close to Yosshiki.

Yosshiki was back up against the wall.

He started screaming.

He was horrified.

He was going to die and nothing was going to save him.

The piano monster got to Yosshiki and started eating his flesh.

He was now dead.

Two siblings to go.

________________________________________  
" **HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Sasshiki started grunting in annoyance because of Baron's laugh. He was on the first floor of the school. He kicked down every door that was there, but Baron wasn't in any of them, making Sasshiki irritated.

Sasshiki stood in front of the main entrance. He was thinking about heading outside and calling security about the situation, he wanted to bring Isshiki with him, but he didn't know where he was.

When he was about to grab the door handle, A spear impaled him, followed by twelve more spears. Sasshiki shrieked in pain. The spears released themselves from Sasshiki, making him fall onto the floor.

He was now dead.

One more sibling to go.

And that was Isshiki.

________________________________________

Isshiki stood in front of the headmaster's old office. He had a fierce look on his face. He kicked the double doors, and saw Baron sitting at the headmaster's desk. There was no dark fog in the room, the drapes on the windows were shut. Candles were on the table.

Baron smiled, he took off his hat and said. "You are the last sibling in existence."

"I will eradicate you Baron Samedi!" Isshiki declared.

"Hahahahaaaaaaaa! You keep forgetting Mr. Madarai; **I cannot die**." Baron said, with an evil smile.

"We'll see about that!" Isshiki glared, as he jumped into Baron, knocking him off the chair. He grabbed his neck and twisted in a one-hundred-eighty degree angle, after hearing the crack, Baron was dead.

Isshikki panted, he avenged his brother's death, but he knew killing Baron wasn't going to bring them back. Isshiki got up and started to walk out of the office.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

While he was walking, Isshiki saw a flash coming out of the hallway outside of the office, making him stop walking.

_No, don't tell me he was telling the truth about not dying._ Isshiki said mentally.

Coming out of the dark fog, was Baron Samedi, walking into the office, carrying a doll of Isshiki Madari.

It was a voodoo doll.

"You....you are immortal." Isshiki said, while feeling nervous.

"Like I said before, but you _refused_ to believe me." Baron said, raising up the voodoo doll. "I shall now curse you Mr. Madarai!" Baron started to twist Isshiki's left arm with the voodoo doll. Isshiki's left arm started to twist, making him wince in pain.

Baron kept on laughing as he was dislocating Isshiki's left leg, making him fall onto the floor.

Baron then grabbed out a small sharp knife and cut out Isshiki's right arm, shooting out blood on the wall, making Isshiki yell out a horrifying cry.

Baron grabbed the neck of the doll, and prevented Isshiki from breathing out air. He was watching him die, he summoned his magic to Isshiki and took away his soul. Isshiki was now soulless.

With Baron's black magic, he ripped Isshiki's skin open and consumed everything he had.

Isshiki's life has been taken away.

His soul was gone.

He was now dead.

Along with all of his brothers.

"The Madarai souls belong to me and no other human will have them hahahahaahaaaaaaaaaaa!" Baron laughed, as he threw a smoke bomb on the floor, making him disappear.

With the Madarai brothers dead, Junko can now set up the student council killing game.

________________________________________

**"The Madarai's are dead."**

  
The text message said on Junko's phone. She formed a grin on her face, she was super happy and was now ready to carry out her plans. After replying back to the message, she put her phone away and left the bedroom.

When she entered the living room, she found Mukuro, sitting on the couch watching television. She was watching a military show, which made Junko roll her eyes, she gets annoyed when her sister starts binge watching military related programs. She went to the kitchen, when she went there her eyes caught something on the counter near her.

And she knew what it was.

Invitations to Sayaka's performance.

Junko smiled evilly. She knew the invitations was for her and her sister, she knew her sister wouldn't dare to invite someone else other than her, she knew something despair-inducing was going to happen, she knew someone was going to get hurt and die, and she knew who was going to be the victim; Makoto Naegi.

"Hey sis!" Junko said to her.

"Yeah Junko?" Mukuro said, keeping her eyes on the television.

"I'm going to that stupid performance this weekend. I already know that those two invitations are ours." Junko said. "I'm looking forward to seeing the look on those loser's faces when despair hits them upupupupupu!"

_Please, can you have one day without despair and quit it with that stupid laugh?_ Mukuro wanted to say. "Ok."

Junko grabbed the invitation and looked at it. Looking forward to seeing the end of everyone's hope.

________________________________________

Bond and Felix walked to the dormitories building, heading to Toko's dorm room. Minutes ago, Juzo caught some man dressed in a black suit and sunglasses trespassing while observing the security screen. He noticed he was heading south, where the dorms are. He contacted Bond and Felix to take care of it. Felix stood outside of the building to make sure the man wasn't going to escape.

Bond walked through the halls until he reached Toko's room. The door was locked, with the master key, Bond unlocked and went in.

The living room was dark, the drapes were closed, all lights were off. Bond grabbed out his suppressed Walther PPK and searched the dorm room.

Bond went up to the bedroom door and slowly opened it. No one was on the bed. Bond slowly entered the bedroom, and looked around until he saw.....

.  
.  
.  
.

...a crucifixion of Toko Fukawa. She was crucified on a wall, with scissors, just like how Genocide Jill killed her victims.

Bond gazed at the corpse and cursed to himself, he knew something like this was going to happen. And he knew who was responsible for the death of the Ultimate Writing Prodigy

_Togami._ Bond thought. _He sent someone to kill her. Or he might've done it himself._

Bond was about to leave.

.  
.  
.

From behind, the man in the black suit attacked Bond with a knife. Bond jumped away from the swings and threw a lamb at him. The man let out a yelp and continued to attack Bond.

The man swings his knife around, as Bond hopped on the bed and kicks the man in the face. The man drops the knife and tackles Bond to the floor. The man started to wrap his hands around Bond's neck, choking him. Bond rammed a punch to the man's face, making him let go.

Bond got on top of the man and started to punch him repeatedly, the man broke away from Bond's grip by kicking him in the groin. Bond winced but was able to continue fighting the man.

Both of them got up and started doing fast attacking movements, leading to the living room. Bond shoved the man to a bookshelf, the man swung his fist at Bond, only for it to get twisted. Bond headbutts him and tosses him to a wall.

The man grabbed out a chair and threw it at Bond. Bond catches the chair and threw it back at the man, making him wince. Bond ran up to him and slammed his head to a table. While laying on the floor, the man kicked Bond away with his fest, sending him to the kitchen.

The man quickly got up and sprinted to Bond. Bond grabbed a nearby knife and stab the man in the abdomen, making him yelp. He pulls the knife off of him and kicks him in the groin, sending him to the floor. Bond tried to stab him again, but the man grabs Bond's fists, fighting his grasp.

Bond grabbed out another knife from his pocket and jammed it into the man's knee, making gasp and letting go of Bond's fist. With the kitchen knife, Bond shoved it at the man's neck.

The man started to bleed out. Bond watched him dying while being emotionless. The man stopped moving, he was now dead. Bond pulled the knives off of him and got up, he then placed on the kitchen knife on the counter and grabbed out his phone.

"Felix, Sakakura, meet me at Toko's dorm room now." Bond said to them.

________________________________________

Felix and Juzo arrived at Toko's dorm room, meeting with Bond.

The three of them stood in front of a crucified Toko.

Juzo sighed and shook his head. "Another innocent student being murdered here."

"Being killed by another student of this school." Felix said.

"Which is Byakuya Togami." Bond said. "Fukawa told me last night that she saw Togami entering the old school building."

"Even know Kirigiri said that no one is allowed to go there." Juzo pointed out. "Togami's must have some intentions going on."

"Is there security at all in the old building, to prevent people from going there?" Felix asked Juzo.

"None that I know of. I never saw anyone around outside of the building." Juzo answered. "But that doesn't mean no one is guarding the place. And whoever it is, isn't security here. Could be people from SPECTRE, or anyone. Maybe Kirigiri has people of his own guarding the place."

"I'll be heading there tonight." Bond told them. "I need to know what's going on inside that building. When he told everyone is forbidden from entering the old building, I could easily tell he's hiding something."

"Let's get rid of these bodies." Felix said to them.

________________________________________

Jin looked out the large window, observing the campus with his binoculars. His eyes caught Bond, Felix, and Juzo exiting out of the dormitories. He knew what they were doing.

He lowers the binoculars and said. "Looks like your plan has been foiled."

"I'm aware. I know Bond is here, and you allowed him to waltz into this place."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was Togami. He continued speaking. "He's getting to close to the truth. His actions will be unavoidable if you can't stop him."

"Same goes for you." Jin said in a serious tone. "You're here because Quantum wants you to hide all of the information we have in that secret room as well as erasing evidence of my involvement and those sisters."

"Do those twins even have what it takes to accomplish SPECTRE's number one goal?" Togami questioned. "To me it feels those commoners are just trying to use them for their own gain."

"Number 1 knows who's trustworthy in his organization." Jin replied. "He allowed them to join for a reason."

"Well, I hope he knows what he's doing." Togami said.

Jin nodded his head. "Munakata has been a great student, he hired the best secret agent on earth as well as the best CIA agent on earth. He just made himself and his friends involved with the wrong business." He said.

"You've have been planning to kill him and his friends anyway." Togami pointed out.

"I have, and everyone else." Jin turned around and looked at Togami. "Take care of Bond."

"My people and I will handle everything." Togami said. "We'll take care of Bond and everyone else. No one will stop you or me."


	58. Chapter 58

Nighttime came. Bond was in his stealth suit and drove his Nissan Skyline to the school. He parked on the road that led to the campus. He got out and turned on the car's security system and making it invisible. He looked around and made sure he wasn't followed. He hopped on the fence and climbed, he then jumped down and landed on the grass.

Bond walked through the small forest until he started seeing the old school building. He crouched down and saw the gate closed. Bond glanced to his left and ran to a wall, he jumped and climbed up the wall. He crouched down on the wall, and looked around. No one was stationary and no one was patrolling, but Bond knew someone was here guarding the place.

Bond jumped down and walked around the area, he found a backdoor. With a lock pick, he unlocked the door and opened it. After closing the door, he flipped the switch, he was inside a storage room. Bond grabbed out his suppressed Walther PPK and exited out of the storage room.

After closing the door, Bond glanced to his right and left, making sure no one was around.

Before he started his infiltration, he contacted Tanner to assist him on his mission, keeping an eye out of things such as nearby enemies, security, and locations of the area.

"Bond to MI6, do you hear me?" Bond said on his earpiece.

" _Tanner to Bond, I hear you 007._ " Tanner said.

"What do you see?"

" _There are no hostiles anywhere inside the building from what I'm seeing. There's seem to be a secret room on the second floor in the storage closet which is located inside the men's restroom. You might want to check it out_."

"I'll go investigate it, Bond out." He said, as he walked through the halls of the school, heading to the second floor.

________________________________________

Bond was now inside the men's restroom. He noticed the door to the storage closet which was located at the back of the restroom. He went to the door and notice it was locked, he grabbed it his lock pick and unlocked the door. After unlocking it, he slowly opened it, and flipped the switch in the storage closet. In front of him was just a normal storage closet, but Bond knew it was more than that. He grabbed out his smartphone and scanned the room for any traps. They were none. He moved to the room and placed his hand on the wall. The wall started moving, Bond found the entrance to the secret room, he pressed harder on it and opened the secret door.

The room was dark, Bond was able to find a light switch to turn on the lights. After turning on the lights, he sees himself in the secret room, which was a room filled with bookshelves. With the smartphone, Bond scanned the room for traps, and he didn't find any.

_Despite being a secret room, you would think there would be some traps in here._ Bond thought. He knew this was too easy, he knew something was going to happen in this room he was in. His eyes moved around the room, looking at all the books on the shelves. He walked up to a shelf and grabbed out a random book. He looked at it and flinched a bit.

_Huh? A report of a presidential assassination? Why would a school have a report of it?_ Bond mused.

Bond set the book down on a nearby table and grabbed out another book. His eyes were caught on with the name.

It was a book about General Grubozaboyschikov, the founder of SMERSH. This didn't surprise Bond, since the connection of Hope's Peak and SMERSH has been exposed to him and the others thanks to Chisa, he knew they would have a file on the founder of SMERSH.

Bond sat the book down and grabbed another book. The book Bond grabbed was about a Soviet general named Anatol Gogol, a representative of the Soviet Ministry of Foreign Affairs, and head of the Soviet chief espionage agency KGB. Bond heard of him before, and the KGB.

The KGB was formed in 1954 and dissolved in 1991. Gogol died six years later after KGB disbanded.

The book about Gogol that Bond was holding was an entire biography of him, which no one had access to. And this was bothering Bond, completely. _This school has classified information about a Soviet general and the KGB. Do they have information about MI6, myself, and other 00 agents?_

After setting the book down, he started grabbing random books, and see if any of them have info on Bond and MI6. He grabbed a book and looked at it, and saw something that shocked him completely.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**It was the entire biography of James Bond 007.**

This was the most shocking thing that Bond has ever seen in his entire life. He didn't want to believe it.

_This has to be forged._ Bond hoped.

He opened the book and went to the first page. This first page was about his birth year. Bond was born on April 13, 1968, in Glencoe, Scotland, United Kingdom. His father's name was Andrew Bond, who was a Senior Accounts Manager for Vickers Defense Systems. His mother's name was Monique Bond, who was born in Yverdonm Canton de Vaud, Switzerland.

Bond turned the page, he didn't want to read any more of the first page, he needed to see if they got a _complete history_ of him.

The page that Bond was reading was about his parent's death. They died in 1979 due to a climbing accident. Bond sighed, remembering about being told about his parents tragically dying.

Bond kept on flipping through the pages until he stopped at a certain one: It was his home, his family's countryside mansion Skyfall Lodge. Bond remembered that home, he hasn't gone back there since the death of his parents

Bond continued to flip through the pages, he stopped and found one about his promotion for 00 agent status, which he received in 2002. It talked about his first two kills: a man named Fisher, and a corrupted MI6 section chief named Dryden, who were both killed in 2002. Bond started having flashbacks about them, killing Fisher inside a public restroom in Lahore, Pakistan. And killing Dryden in his office in Prague, Czech Republic.

Bond still continued to flip through the pages of the book, he then found something...something that got his blood boiling.

It was info about his wedding with his newlywed Tracy Bond, who died in 2005 in Portugal.

Bond did not want to the read anymore. He slammed the book shut, and tossed it on the table. He was mad, knowing that these strangers have info about his personal life and everything about him. Bond kept his composure and contacted Tanner.

"Bond to Tanner, do you hear me?" Bond said on his earpiece.

" _I'm here 007. What did you find?_ " Tanner asked.

"You need to bring M into this conversation Tanner, she needs to know now."

" _I'm here 007. What kind of information you found in that room?_ " M said.

"Information about KGB leader General Anatol Gogol, which contained an entire biography of him. There's also a book about a presidential assassination. It feels like this room has classified information of people and events."

" _Are you absolutely sure that none of this information is false?_ " M inquired.

"I'm am one hundred percent positive. M, Tanner....they have a complete history of me. Everything I read on that bloody book is true."

" _...And the school has this information because of SPECTRE._ " M said, she knew the school had connections to them thanks to updates from Bond. " _What about information on SMERSH, and SPECTRE? Or anything else?_ "

"Hold on let me look." Bond said as he gazing through the bookshelf. He grabbed out a random book, it was information about the Togami family. "Does MI6 still have files on the Togami family?"

" _We still do. What kind of info you found?_ " M asked.

Bond opened the book and found a page about a Togami family member named Tetsuji Togami. Who was one of the founders of SMERSH.

"It looks like the rumors of the Togmai family being members of SMERSH is true M. Tetsuji Togami was one of the founders of the SMERSH organization. He was the third head of the organization until 1970."

" _What about them being members of SPECTRE?_ " M questioned.

Bond flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Yes, they were." Bond answered M. "Eiichi Togami, was one of the founders of SPECTRE and member of the Original 21 from 1987 to 2001. But that's not all, I have information regarding a group known as Quantum."

" _Quantum?_ " M said.

"Yes, from what I'm reading, it's a subsidiary of SPECTRE, which was formed in 1999. Several members of the Togami family became members of it. And the one of them is Byakuya Togami, who is a student currently attending here."

"We do have a file on Byakuya Togami. He's the heir of the family and the owner and CEO of the family's corporation." M stated.

" _Bond do you hear me?_ " Tanner said to him.

"Yes, what's going on?"

" _You need to get out of there now, hostiles are coming to your location. They just appeared out of nowhere on my radar._ "

" _Bond, kill anyone who stops you and run. If your cover is entirely blown, contact us and we'll have MI6 soldiers raid the school to apprehend anyone who is considered an enemy._ " M told him.

"Roger that, Bond out." He said, as he grabbed out his PPK and ran out of the room.

A group of men dressed in Hope's Peak security uniforms, walked through the halls, heading to the men's restroom and planning to kill Bond. They were equipped with Heckler & Koch MP5SD submachine guns.

They entered the room and pointed their guns at the storage closet's door, waiting for Bond to come out.

"Let's go." The guard said to his partners.

The three of them moved themselves to the room, only for them to get shot in the head by Bond.

Bond slowly walked out of the men's restroom while pointing his gun at the entrance of the room, waiting for anyone to attack him.

He was now out of the restroom. While running through the halls, Bond encountered more men dressed in Hope's Peak security uniforms. They all fired their MP5SDs at Bond. Bond got into cover behind a wall, and killed all of the fake security guards.

_These security guards **aren't** real security._ Bond thought.

He went down the stairs and went to the storage room, going through the exit.

Bond was now outside and went to the wall he climbed on before. He jumped and climbed on the wall. He jumps down on the grass and runs through the small forest. He was now back on the road leading to the campus, and grabbed out his smartphone. He disabled the invisibility on the car, and entered in, driving away.

________________________________________

Bond was now on the road, speeding through the streets. He looked at his rearview mirror and saw black SUVs coming towards him.

Bond pressed his foot on the gas harder to increase more speed, he then activated its rockets and fired them at the SUV. One of them gets hit by the rocket, causing an explosion. Other SUVs behind it dodge the explosion and continued on chasing Bond.

Bond fired the next rocket, blowing up the other SUV.

Bond came across an intersection and drifted to his right, then accelerating. The SUV kept its tail on him, until it blew up by Bond's rocket.

Bond looked at the rearview mirror again and saw the SUVs were gone.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Then the black TVR Cerbera appears from the sky. Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd.

"Let's turn his double 0 to a single 0 Mr. Wint." Mr. Kidd said.

"Yes Mr. Kidd. Let's do that." Mr. Wint said, as he pressed his foot on the gas pedal, catching up to Bond.

Bond fired a rocket at them, the TVR dodged it. The rocket instead hit a manga store, blowing the place up. In front of the store were costumers who went on a rampage around the town, they were very angry about their favorite manga store blowing up.

________________________________________

Bond fired all of the rockets at Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd, and they successfully dodge them all, causing the rockets to hit various places in the city.

Bond let out a sigh of annoyance, he wanted to get these guys away from him. And Bond knew that they were the ones who sent Chisa to a six month coma, and he wasn't going to let that happen to him.

Bond activated its flamethrower feature. After it was activated, he fired it at the TVR. Mr. Wint turned to the left, getting away from the fire. Bond stopped firing the flamethrower, and switched on the machines guns. The machine guns pop up and targeted the TVR.

**_RATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

The machine guns from Bond's car fired at the TVR. It only did minimal damage. The TVR caught up to Bond and attempt to do a pit maneuver.

Bond slammed on the brakes, making the TVR crash into a park. The TVR went through a ramp and did a corkscrew in slow motion. The TVR landed in front of a sleeping homeless man, who jumped out of his slumber due to the sudden noise in front of him.

The homeless man saw the car and thought God brought him a sports car. The passenger window lowered down, revealing Mr. Kidd. He gave the homeless man a ten thousand yen.

"We're sorry about waking you up sir. Here's some money." Mr. Kidd smiled, handing the money to the homeless man.

"T-thank you." The homeless man said, taking the yen.

But the yen was fake.

Mr. Kidd grabbed out a small gadget and shot it at the yen, lighting it on fire. The flame got on the homeless man, setting him on fire. Mr. Kidd smiled and watched him scream to death.

After Mr. Kidd lowered the window, the TVR drove out of the park.

"It's always good to do nice things that give people hope." Mr. Kidd said. "Do you agree Mr. Wint?"

"I do indeed Mr. Kidd." Mr. Wint said to him. "Everyone needs hope."

"And have it turned into despair." Mr. Kidd said.

"Despair is a gem." Mr. Wint smiled.

________________________________________

More vehicles chased Bond. Bond tried to kill them all, but he was running out of ammunition.

He was out of rockets, so used all of his ammo on his machine guns and shotguns. He used the flamethrower as a last resort, he took out some of the cars that were chasing him.

Bond was now at a cargo dock. While he was driving through the area, he was about to come to a dead end.

Bond knew what he needed to do.

Eject himself out of the car.

Bond activated the ejector feature and pressed the red button.

"Sorry Q." Bond said, pressing the button, ejecting himself from the Nissan Skyline. The Skyline drove itself and dropped down into the water, making the car sink.

Bond was on his parachute and landed around large containers. After he landed, he tossed the parachute away and started running, only for him to be blocked by an SUV, he jumped very high in the air and started sprinting on the containers, escaping.

________________________________________

Bond got out of the docks, and started running through the streets.

In front of him were the TVR, five SUVs and black sedans. They all surrounded Bond, trapping him from escaping.

Everyone got out of their cars. Bond thought they were going to be SPECTRE soldiers but he thought wrong. They were men and women dressed in black suits, pointing their guns at Bond.

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd smiled. Feeling happy about capturing Bond.

Mr. Wint grabbed his phone and contacted someone. "We have him Mr. Togami." He told him.

_"Good. Have my people bring him to my mansion."_


	59. Chapter 59

Inside a black Mercedes-Benz S-Class sedan, Bond sat at the back seat next to the man in the black suit, pointing his pistol at him. Bond was being escorted by Togami's henchmen, who were taking him to the Togami Estate.

The car arrived at the estate gates, the gates opened up, allowing the S-Class to enter. Driving through the large front yard of the estate, the S-Class stopped and parked next to the front entrance. Bond and everyone else got out of the car. In front of Bond was an old aged man who had fairly long white hair and white beard. He was in a butler suit. He walked towards the group.

"Young Master is waiting in the living room." The butler told them.

The henchmen bowed and forced Bond to move.

________________________________________

They were now inside the Togami Estate, walking through the halls. Bond looked around the place and saw a bunch of antiques displayed around the halls, such as artifacts, and expensive paintings. The doubles doors in front of them led to the living room. The butler opened a door up and held it open for the group.

Inside the living room was large, there were couches around, a large dining room, a fireplace, and bookshelves. When Bond entered the living room, he saw Togami sitting on a couch, sipping on some tea.

Togami looked at Bond. "Greetings, Mr. Bond. I get to finally meet you. I heard _many_ things about you. Please have a seat."

Bond kept his eyes on Togami and sat down on a couch across from him.

"Pennyworth, please give Mr. Bond some tea." Togami said to the butler.

Pennyworth bowed. "Yes Young Master." He said, as he went to the door that led to the kitchen.

Togami looked at his henchmen. "All of you please leave, I want to talk to Mr. Bond alone."

The henchmen bowed and left the living room.

In the room was just Bond and Togami, who were staring at each other with serious looks.

"Do you know who I am Mr. Bond?" Togami asked him.

"Byakuya Togami. You're the heir of the Togami Family, as well as the Owner and CEO of Togami Corporation." Bond answered. "Your family has connections throughout the world, and one of them is SPECTRE and its friend Quantum. In the past, your relatives were involved in SMERSH, Tetsuji Togami was one of the founders of that organization. Your other relative Eiichi Togami was one of the founders of SPECTRE, he became a member of the Original 21 until 2001."

Togami smirked and closed his eyes. "Hmm, you learned quite well." He said, opening his eyes. "Allow me to talk about what I learned about you. You were born on April 13, 1968. At the age eleven, your parents died in a climbing accident. At the age of 17, you graduated from Fettes and enrolled at Britannia Royal Naval College. You joined MI6 in 2000 and two years later you gained 00 agent status. There's more to be said about, but you already know because you were there when it all happened."

"You know _too much_ about me." Bond remarked. "Do you have info on everything?"

"We the Togami family has access to a variety of government related documents, _confidential_ documents, which no commoner can see. This includes high powered criminals such as Mr. Blofeld, General Grubozaboyschikov, Adolf Hitler, Osama Bin Laden, Al Capone, and etc. We also have access to information on foreign affairs as well as domestic." Togami explained. "And my family is connected to an organization that exists in the shadows, an organization that is capable of dispatching legitimate government officials and replace them with our own as an advantage to rule the world, and create schemes to fund our people to become the richest and powerful individuals on earth. And it's not SPECTRE."

"It's Quantum."

"Precisely. Quantum has files on everyone in the world, including commoners. We have their birth certificates, death certificates, school records, criminal records, resumes, emails, addresses, everything. We spy on everyone."

"You do know you can get arrested for having access to this type of information right?" Bond said.

"You think me and all of Togami is going to get arrested? Immunity is our reliance."

"Immunity doesn't save you from death." Bond said in a cold tone.

Togami chuckled. "Ha! A murderous commoner like you would always come up with that solution. You killed about over a hundred people during your 00 agent career. That's a lot of sins."

The kitchen door opened, revealing Pennyworth, carrying a tray of Tea. He sat it on the table in front of them and poured the tea to Bond.

"Your name is Pennyworth huh? Are you related to Bruce Wayne's butler, Alfred Pennyworth?" Bond asked the butler rhetorically.

Pennyworth sent a glare towards Bond and grunted. Bond didn't feel intimidated by it.

"Your humor is quite abysmal. This is why I hate comedy." Togami said. "Mr. Pennyworth has been in my entire life. He's a second father to me."

"So he's your personal bitch?" Bond asked in a mocking tone.

Togami scowled. "Tch! Did the MI6 seriously hire an immature simpleton like you? Such an embarrassment."

After Pennyworth was done pouring the tea into the cup, he walked back into the kitchen. Togami saw Bond not drinking his Tea.

"It's not poison." Togami told him.

"You expect me to drink tea coming from an ignoramus teenager?" Bond said.

"Stop trying to insult me Mr. Bond, you're failing at that. I'm not offended by your words." Togami said.

"On the outside you aren't. Keeping yourself calm, and live your life without negative emotions doesn't really make you a true human being."

"So your saying we should be crying all the time?"

"Are you saying crying is a weakness?"

"Of course it is. The Togami family doesn't cry."

"Then I suggest all of you to not make funerals for anyone in your family."

Togami chuckled. "It's all about being strong in the family Mr. Bond. I worked very hard to achieve my goals. I had nineteen siblings who went against me at getting what I want, and I won, thus making the others exiled from the family."

"So the Togami family are afraid of crying." Bond said, forming a smirk.

Togami sighed and shook his head. "Trying to get a reaction out of me won't get you anywhere Mr. Bond. But I guess it's time to conclude this conversation between you and me." He grabbed out his cell phone "Men, escort Mr. Bond to the dungeon and execute him."

________________________________________

Bond and two of Togami's henchmen walked through the dungeon. They entered a room, in front of them was a guillotine.

"Get on it." The henchman told Bond.

"What's the magic word?" Bond said.

The other henchman pulled out his Glock 22 pistol and pointed it at Bond. "Get on it now!"

Bond swung his fist at the henchman to his right and grabbed his pistol.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

Bond shot the gun at both of the henchmen, killing them. He exited out of the room and went through the hallways. While trying to find a way out of the dungeon, more of Togami's guards came with their pistols and fired at Bond. Bond dodged all of their shots and killed them all.

A henchwoman ambushed and swung her fist at Bond's face. Bond ducked and grabbed her arm and breaks it, causing the girl to shriek. Bond grabbed her head and snapped it, killing her. Bond grabbed his Glock 22 pistol and kept on moving.

Bond found stairs that led up top, while walking up top, a henchman kicked the door in front of him, who had an FN P90 TR submachine gun. Bond killed the guard before he had any attempt to fire his gun. Bond holstered his pistol and grabbed the P90 TR, he was now inside a large living room.

Togami's henchmen and women storm in and all fired their guns at Bond. Bond ran to a nearby table and flipped it, crouching down. Bond got up and fired his P90 TR at the enemies. He killed three of them, Bond went back down, avoiding the gunfire. Bond got up again and fired all of his bullets at the henchmen and women, killing every single one of them.

One henchman was wounded and grabbed out a grenade, he tossed it at Bond. Bond jumped and kicked it, landing on the henchman, blowing him up, and damaging part of the living room.

Bond got out of the living room and jump through a window, leading him to the backyard of the estate. Guards were all over the place, all of them saw Bond jumping out of the window. The Henchmen and women were equipped with P90 TRs submachine guns and Heckler & Koch HK416 assault rifles.

Bond ran to a nearby garden, avoiding the gunfire from the guards. Bond leaned out and fired his P90 at the guards nearby, killing them. After realizing he was out of bullets, Bond dropped the P90 TR and ran to a labyrinth. The guards noticed and went there to kill Bond.

A henchwoman was carrying her HK416 and slowly walked through the labyrinth, trying to find Bond and kill him. Bond popped out of the bushes and slit the woman's throat, making her bleed to death. Bond grabbed her rifle and walked through the labyrinth.

Three guards slowly moved their feet on the grass, trying to be cautious around their surroundings. Bond saw them through the bushes and shot the HK416 at them, shooting them in the head and killing them.

Bond found himself in the middle of the labyrinth, in front of him was a large fountain. From behind were Togami's henchmen, Bond killed them with his rifle without looking, and continued to move through the labyrinth.

Bond finally escaped the labyrinth and ran to the front yard of the estate. Above him was an attack helicopter. Bond saw it and ran very fast, avoiding all the gunfire coming from the helicopter.

Bond stood behind a garage in the front yard, he knew the helicopter was waiting for him to appear. Bond had an idea. He jumped on top of the garage, and with one bullet he shot the pilot in the head. The helicopter lost control, spinning in circles very fast, crashing into the estate, blowing up.

Bond jumped off the garage. No more guards were left to kill. Bond saw the gates, they were opened, and he needed a car to pursue Togami.

Bond turned around and found a door that led to the garage. Bond knew it was locked so he kicked the door open. He went inside and turned the lights on, in front of him was some exotic cars: A orange McLaren F1, A silver Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR, and a yellow Lamborghini Diablo SV. Bond wanted the Mercedes, he found a key hanging on the wall and took it. He opened the car and pressed the button to open the garage door. Bond got inside the Mercedes and started it up. He stomped on the gas and escaped the estate.

While Bond sped through the streets, he contacted Tanner.

"Bond to Tanner, can you pinpoint Togami's location for me?" Bond said on his earpiece.

_"He's heading to the Togami Corporation. The security there is pretty sharp."_ Tanner said.

"Roger that, Bond out."

________________________________________

"Are the SPECTRE soldiers coming Pennyworth?" Togami asked him. He and pennyworth were inside Togami's large office inside the Togami Corporation building.

"Yes Young Master. They are on their way, ETA fifteen minutes." Pennyworth answered.

"Perfect." Togami said.

Togami's felt a vibration on his phone, he answered the call. "What is it?" he asked the caller.

_"Sir! Bond breached the building! He's coming and none of us can stop him-"_ Togami heard gunshots, he knew the caller got shot and killed. Togami didn't show fear, he knew he was arriving.

Togami looked at Pennyworth. "Bond's here. Get rid of him."

Pennyworth didn't say anything and bowed, ready to kill James Bond.

________________________________________

_**Ding!** _

The elevator doors opened, revealing Bond. He walked out of it and pointed his HK416 around the halls, ready to kill anyone who appears. Bond was on the top floor of the building where Togami's office was.

While Bond slowly walked through the halls, a man's hand grabbed the HK416 and rammed a punch to Bond's face. Bond moved backwards reacting to the hit. Bond saw who it was, it was Pennyworth.

Pennyworth jumped and did a flying kick towards Bond. Bond grabbed his leg and rams a punch at his nose, the punch was so hard, Pennyworth's nose started to bleed. Bond headbutts him and tossed him at the wall and kicks him, making him crash through the wall, and landing on the floor inside a room.

Bond walked through the hole he mad on the wall, and looked at Pennyworth who was getting up. Pennyworth did a bunch of fast fighting movements, Bond was able to dodge his attacks by landing his fist on Pennyworth's abdomen. Bond kneed his face and uppercuts him, sending him back onto the floor.

Bond raised his foot and violently stomped on Pennyworth's face, causing blood to splatter. He was now dead.

Bond walked out of the room and walked through the hallway, he then finally found the double doors that led to Togami's office. With a hard kick, the doors opened and broke, making land onto the floor.

Togami stood at his desk, his eyes locked onto Bond. He couldn't believe he made this far. He saw Bond with a gun on his hand and he was walking towards him.

"That's far enough Mr. Bond. Just because you have a license to kill, doesn't mean you can kill children." Togami said, with his arms crossed

"...You're right, I can't kill children." Bond said.

"I know I'm right." Togami said, while smirking.

"I can kill Togamis." Bond said, while quickly raising his gun and firing it at Togami in the chest with one bullet.

Togami didn't die, he winced at the pain, and got onto his knees. He looked at Bond with a glare.

"Curse you." Togami hissed.

"You're welcome." Bond said, pointing his gun at Togami.

"This will be the biggest sin you will ever get! Killing an underage individual will haunt you forever! Families will be suffering because of your antics!"

"I don't care about some criminal's family and all of their emotional problems they're suffering through. Goodbye Byakuya Togami."

Instead of shooting the gun, Bond Sparta kicked Togami out the window, making him fall off the building and sending him down to his doom. Togami's scream echoed the city of Tokyo.

"Your heritage has fallen." Bond said, watching Togami falling to his death.

Bond looked up and saw an attack SPECTRE helicopter. Bond ran and avoided all the gunfire from the attack helicopter. The helicopter shot out rockets, destroying the office.

Bond sprinted through a flight of stairs that led to the rooftop. He an idea. Bond kicked the rooftop door open. and dashed his way to the helicopter, jumping on it.

He grabbed on the landing skids and climbed up, sliding the door open. In front of him was a SPECTRE marine who tried to kick Bond off the helicopter, Bond grabbed his foot and tossed him out the helicopter.

The co-pilot drew out his HK45 pistol and pointed it at Bond. Bond shot him with his pistol. He got to the pilot and kicked him off the helicopter by pushing him out.

While taking control of the helicopter, Bond kicked the dead co-pilot out the helicopter.

Bond had full control of the helicopter and escaped while flying through the city of Tokyo.


	60. Chapter 60

The next day came, it was now morning. Bond was getting dressed for his day at Hope's Peak. While getting his security outfit all ready, he heard a knock coming from his door. Bond walked up to the door and opened it. He didn't say anything, because this person was someone Bond was expecting.

It was Q.

"Morning 007." Q greeted.

"Morning to you too Q." Bond said. "So you heard about what I did to the car?"

"I wouldn't be standing on your doorstep if I didn't." Q said.

"What are you doing here?" Bond asked. "Shouldn't you be at Q Branch?"

"A young lad of mine is taking care of things while I'll be on vacation for the time being. M allowed it so don't bother arguing with her." Q explained.

"...You are not living here." Bond shook his head.

"I'm living here 007. Because I need to keep you from doing your foolish actions with my gadgets. Follow me outside, I have something to show you."

Bond closed the front door and followed Q to the driveway. They stopped walking and saw a silver classic sports car, parked in front of the garage. Bond has seen this car before, he used it in some of his past missions.

"Yes, this will be your replacement 007." Q told Bond. "The Aston Martin DB5. Please don't destroy it as you did with the R34. That was a really good car."

"I always been damaging cars so what's the point?" Bond said.

Q sighed. "If you keep on destroying your own vehicles you won't be able to go anywhere that's a long distance. And the upgrades I do on your cars take a while to develop."

"Well thank you Q, I do miss this car." Bond said, looking at the DB5.

"It has all the features the R34 had, the car is already connected to your smartphone, so you'll be able to control the car while using your phone." Q explained.

The front door of Bond's house opened, revealing Chiaki, who was dressed in her Hope's Peak outfit and exiting out of the house. She walked around the yard and found Bond and Q.

"I'm ready to leave Mr. Bond." Chiaki said with a smile.

Q's jaw dropped and looked at Bond. He slapped him across the face. Chiaki flinched a bit.

Bond rubbed his cheek and looked at Q with an angry look. "Seriously Q?! Again with that?!"

"I can't believe you have another innocent underage girl living with you!" Q said, with a shocked expression. "I sure hope you're not trying to fulfill all of your sexual fantasies. I swear if you start making out with little children, I'll-"

"Q she's living with me because she's in danger." Bond explained to him.

Q turned to Chiaki. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it's true." Chiaki nodded. "My name is Chiaki Namam, the Ultimate Gamer."

"I'm Q, I'm the one who gives Bond all of the gadgets and gizmos. Nice meeting you. And If Bond forces sex on you, please let me know so I can spank him like a father would to their disrespectful son."

Bond rolled his eyes and sighed.

Chiaki chuckled. "Don't worry, he's hasn't done anything sexual towards me...I think."

"Thank goodness." Q said, while sighing in relief. He turned to Bond. "While you'll be gone, I'll be keeping the house secured. If you need me for assistance regarding equipment, contact me."

"Thank you Q. I'll see you when I get back." Bond said, walking towards Felix's house with Chiaki.

________________________________________

At the parking lot of the main course building. Bond was with Felix, Juzo, and Chisa. Telling them about the events last night.

"The school has records of confidential documents about assassinations, organizations, high profiled criminals, cases, generals, and even me." Bond told them.

"You're kidding." Juzo said.

"I wish I was. There's a secret room I went to that's located on the second floor, inside a storage closet in the men's restroom." Bond explained.

"What about Togami?" Chisa asked.

"He's gone, taken care of. He was a member of a group that's connected to SPECTRE, it's called Quantum. It's a subsidiary of SPECTRE. Togami told me that Quantum has files on everyone in the world with private information." Bond explained.

"So this Quantum group is full of lowlife stalkers." Juzo said. "Just how the hell are they capable of doing this?"

"I wonder how much they know about me." Chisa said, feeling a bit scared.

"Let's just try to focus and relax." Bond told them. "I contacted MI6 about Quantum and everything that happened last night. They're planning on raiding the school by the time we're done here."

"I can't wait to get my hands on that bastard Kirigiri." Juzo said, colliding his fist to his palm. "I'll be boxing the shit out of him for invading my personal life."

"What about Enoshima?" Felix asked Bond.

"I'll be talking with Kamishiro about her, see he can spy on her for us." Bond answered.

"By the way, this weekend there's a concert going on at the Kodaka Center." Chisa said to them. "It's going to be performed by a student here."

"It's it Ibuki?" Bond asked.

"No, it's a student named Sayaka Maizono, she's from Class 78. I have some VIP invitations for you guys." Chisa said.

"Thanks but no thanks." Juzo said. "I promised Kanon I would spend time with her this weekend."

"Yeah, no thanks." Bond said. "Not into concerts."

"Sorry Yukizome, can't go either." Felix said.

Chisa sighed and her shoulders slumped "Fine. see you guys later."

"See ya Chisa." Juzo said.

After Chisa was gone from the group, Juzo turned to Bond and Felix. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah Sakakura?" Bond said.

"Another student 'dropped out'. His name was Isshiki Madarai, the Ultimate Bodyguard. He used to hang around with the student council. Can you guys meet up with Soshun Murasame the Ultimate Student Council President and ask him about Madarai?"

"Yeah, we'll do it." Bond nodded.

"Thanks guys." Juzo said. "Contact me if you find out anything."

________________________________________

Bond and Felix were at the hallway, in front of the door of the Student Council room. Bond knocked on the door. After he and Felix waited, the door opened. In front of them was a female student, she had short brown green hair, and was wearing glasses.

She politely smiled at them and said. "Can help you gentlemen?"

"My name is Alex Brosnan and this is Michael Yates. We're here to see Soshun Murasame, the Ultimate Student Council President." Bond told her.

"I'm sorry but he's not here right now at the moment. Maybe I can be in assistance? My name is Karen Kisaragi and I'm the secretary of the Student Council."

"May if we come in?" Bond asked.

Karen nodded her head. "Sure, go ahead." She said, allowing Bond and Felix to enter the student council room.

"So what is it you guys want to talk about?" Karen inquired.

"We're hoping you can find out about what happened to your guy's bodyguard, Isshiki Madarai." Felix replied to her.

"So he's missing..." Karen mumbled. "I had a feeling something happened to him."

"Have you or anyone in the student council contacted him in any way?" Bond questioned.

"We tried." Karen answered. "We've been sending him calls, text messages, and voice mails, but we go no responses. We went to his dorm room, but he wasn't there. So all of us tried to get help from another student, who tried to locate Isshiki's phone, but couldn't get a trace other than where it was last used."

"Where?" Felix asked.

"Inside the old school building." Karen said.

Bond and Felix looked at each other, they knew what happened to Isshiki.

"Um...so we don't why he was there. Some of us suggested that we should go there and look for him but Murasame rejected the idea, not wanting to risk getting in trouble." Karen explained to them.

"Thank you Kisaragi." Bond said, as he went to the exit.

"Huh? That's it?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, that's all we needed to know." Felix said, walking out of the student council room with Bond. "Stay safe."

"Yeah...ok." Karen said, slowly nodded her head. She had a feeling something horrible happened to Isshiki but quickly shook it off.

________________________________________

Bond and Felix were now outside of the student council room.

"So he went to the old building for whatever reason, and got killed or abducted." Felix said.

"And now the school is saying he dropped out." Bond said.

"Do you notice anything weird when you infiltrated the old building last night?" Felix asked.

"Nothing, everything looked normal." Bond answered. "They might've cleaned up everything very fast after they dealt with Isshiki."

"I'm starting to think something tragic is going to happen to the student council, since the bodyguard is gone." Felix said.

"And I know who's responsible for his disappearance."

"Who?"

"Junko Enoshima."

________________________________________

Junko was in her classroom with her sister, her classmates were there too, interacting with each other. Junko decided to take a break for the weekend after finding out Isshiki has been killed. Jin offered to have his people set up the killing game for Junko, to which she happily accepted.

Kyoko sat at her desk with a calm serious look. So far she hasn't found anything regarding her investigation. Sayaka's performance was tomorrow, and she was ready for anything that's going to happen there. She kept on thinking about her conversation with Makoto when he handed her the invitation. She's been thinking whether or not she should have him as a partner. She glanced at Makoto who was talking to Sayaka. _Maybe I can have some sort of assistance._ Kyoko thought.

"Hey everyone!" Someone hollered to the class, it was Leon. He stood at the entrance at the class with a look full of surprise. "You wouldn't believe what happened last night!"

"What happened?" Aoi asked.

"Togami was killed last night." Leon told everyone.

Everyone gasped, they were all shocked that Togami dying.

Mondo turned to Chihiro and said. "Yo Fujisaki! Turn on your laptop and see if you can find some news about this shit."

"Ok." Chihiro nodded, opening up her laptop. She started typing on her keyboard, after she was done, she found a link about Togami's death and clicked on it.

"Hey guys! I found a page about Togami dying." Chihiro said to everyone.

"Read it to us." Makoto said.

Chihiro started reading the article out loud. "Last night, Byakuya Togami was found dead on a parked car in downtown Tokyo after falling off his building, including soldiers from the terrorist organization SPECTRE, who were found dead on the streets near the Togami Corporation building."

"So was Togami been dealing with this alien styled group or something?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Let me keep reading." Chihiro said. "Sources say that an unknown figure was seen throwing people out from a helicopter, who could've been soldiers from SPECTRE. An hour ago, The Togami Estate was found being set on fire by the debris of a crashed helicopter."

"It could've been that fuckin' British guy who caused all of that shit." Mondo said.

"Or it could've been that SPECTRE group coming after him." Leon said. "Maybe Togami dealt with the wrong people and someone tried to save him but failed.."

"Nah it had to of been that British guy, he fuckin' killed the leader of the Kuzuryu clan who had connections to that fuckin' group." Mondo retorted.

"So could Togami been a member of SPECTRE?" Junko asked, she wanted to know why she wasn't told about it.

"Maybe, who the fuck knows though." Mondo answered. "Speaking of which, where the fuck is that stuttering author?"

"Yeah, she's hasn't been seen in a while." Aoi remarked.

"Maybe she is isolating herself." Celestia said.

"Or maybe she finally realized fanfics are better than original works. Time for me to have Ms. Fukawa turned into a 2D hottie." Hifumi said, while giggling. He stopped giggling when he saw the glares from his classmates.

"Owada? When you heard of SPECTRE, did you read any articles about them?" Sakura inquired, while looking at Mondo.

"Uh yeah." Mondo nodded. "Why?"

"Did it say anything about the British guy you're talking about?" Sakura asked him.

Mondo mused for a moment and remembered the name he saw. "Oh yeah, his name is James Bond 007, he's some secret agent working for MI6 in London."

"A secret agent?" Aoi said.

"Yeah, that's what I read, he's some 00 agent or some shit like that. He killed about nine to ten members of SPECTRE. This dude must be some fuckin' killing machine."

"It feels like he's an assassin than a secret agent." Leon said.

"Actually James Bond has a license to kill." Kyoko told the class.

Everyone looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Makoto asked her.

"Because I met him before. James Bond is not just a secret agent assassin, he's also an investigator. His job is to acquire information about his enemies and send it to MI6. Then he goes out and kills his foes."

"What's a license to kill?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Dude are you fuckin' serious? That means he has full authority to kill people." Mondo said to Yasuhiro.

"But could he just arrest them instead of killing them?" Makoto asked.

"He has a license to kill, not a license to apprehend." Kyoko told Makoto. "These people that Mr. Bond deals with are very dangerous to the world. They attempted to do many menacing things such as ruining the value of gold, destroying the British economy, destroying the human race, provoke wars between countries, and set off nuclear detonations."

What Kyoko said to her classmates sent chills down their spines. Junko pretend though, because she heard about the goals from the deceased SPECTRE members, she realized people like her existed before.

"They've done dangerous things sure, but did they really needed to die? They could've gotten a second chance at life and try to redeem themselves." Makoto said.

Kyoko shook her head. "Not everyone deserves a second chance Naegi. If you think so, then you're too optimistic. SPECTRE has harmed _hundreds_ of people for their own desires, they don't care what they do as long as they get what they want."

"And this secret agent killed them to save the world." Leon said. "He's a like hero."

"A hero doesn't kill people." Makoto argued. "A hero is someone who brings people to justice."

" _You_ think these lunatics deserve justice after they've killed innocent lives for their activities?" Leon glared.

"Yes, killing them doesn't make someone look good, it just makes you act like them." Makoto told him. "I don't believe execution is the answer to everything, everyone deserves hope, everyone deserves a second chance at life, no matter what they did.."

Mondo intervened and looked at Makoto. "So you're fuckin' saying that these psychopaths who kill people for a living should get away with it and not be punished?"

"I'm not saying that!" Makoto snapped. "I'm saying that they shouldn't die for what they've done!"

"Dude this James Bond person isn't some fuckin' guy who throws psychos in a jail cell!" Mondo yelled back. "Everyone has different morals, so drop it already! I think killing them was the right thing to do!"

"So would you kill them too?" Makoto asked, calming himself from snapping.

"Hell yeah I would! If they fuckin' murdered my entire biker gang and my family, I would fuckin' snap and go on a rampage until I find the motherfucker who killed them all!" Mondo answered.

"I would do the same thing too if they came after my cousin and killed her." Leon said.

"If these guys harm the people I care about, they're _all going to die_." Mukuro said, and she meant it.

"But you guys-" Makoto tried to argue but was cut off by Kyoko.

"Naegi just let it go." Kyoko told him. "You need to know that you can't live your life with blind optimism. SPECTRE has been the world's enemy for decades and keeping them locked in a secured prison could cause major problems in the future."

"It's alright Naegi." Sayaka smiled at him. "I'm not a person who believes in violence, but we just got to learn and accept other people's opinions about how things should be dealt with."

Makoto let out a sad smile and nodded his head, he then turned to Kyoko. "Hey Kirigiri?"

"Yes Naegi?"

"Have you killed anyone before?"

"...Yes, a few times. Only the criminals who choose to be violent towards me and refuse to give up with what they're doing. So far I killed three people. That last time I killed someone was two months ago."

"How did you feel?" Makoto questioned.

"I don't feel anything when I kill someone. It's just part of the job as a detective, my grandfather has killed some people before, and moves on from them." Kyoko said, in an emotionless tone.

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Yes...Really. I know first kills always feels scared and unpleasant. But my grandfather taught me to not feel scared when I kill someone for the first time." Kyoko stated.

Makoto nodded his head, he still thinks killing people is wrong.

________________________________________

The weekend came, and today was the day of Sayaka's band performance.

At the Kodaka Center, Sayaka and her bandmates were all inside their dressing room, getting ready to perform in front of a large crowd. Sayaka was very excited to perform in front of her classmates.

While Sayaka was dressing up, her phone vibrated. She grabbed it out and saw the text, she smiled, seeing the message was from Makoto. The text said that Makoto and their classmates arrived and ready to meet with her before she performs.

She shut the phone off, and continued to dress up for the concert.

________________________________________

Makoto, his sister Komaru, and his classmates Kyoko, Leon, Mondo, Kiyotaka, Chihiro, Aoi, Sakura, Junko, and Mukuro, arrived at the Kodaka Center. They all stood in the large lobby. Makoto looked at the people who were in a long line, heading to the stage where Sayaka's band will be performing.

Mondo saw the large line of people. "Don't fuckin' tell me we're going to be in that long ass line." He said.

"We won't be." Makoto told him. "Maizono told me that we meet with the guy who checks the tickets, and we show him our invitations. Let's go."

Makoto and everyone else went to the line and show the ticket checker their VIP invitations. After they show the ticket checker their VIP invitations, the ticket checker allowed them to enter.

________________________________________

Makoto and his class were now in the concert area, seeing a large number of people.

"T-that's a large crowd." Chihiro said, feeling a bit of anxiety. "I'm hoping I can find my sister"

"Don't worry Fujisaki, Ishimaru and I will help you out." Mondo said, patting her in the back while smiling.

"It's always a good deed to help friends out on finding their siblings!" Kiyotaka said.

"Thanks guys." Chihiro smiled at them.

"Hey there's Maizono!" Aoi said to them, pointing at Sayaka who was walking towards them.

"Hi everyone! Thanks for showing up!" Sayaka smiled.

"No problem. We're looking forward to seeing you perform." Makoto smiled at her.

Komaru formed a large smile, because she's a fan of Sayaka's music. "Oh my god it's really you! I'm Makoto's little sister, Komaru Naegi and I'm your biggest Sayaker!" Sayaker is a term for fans of Sayaka Maizono.

Sayaka smiled and chuckled. "I'm happy to hear that." She said.

Komaru pulled out her manga. "Can you sign my latest volume of The Bomb Inside Her please?"

"Sure thing, but I don't have a pen." Sayaka said.

"That's quite alright, I have one that you can borrow." Kiyotaka said, handing his pen to Sayaka while bowing.

"Thanks Ishimaru." Sayaka said, grabbing the pen and signing her name on the manga's cover. She then handed it back to Komaru.

"Thank you so much!" Komaru said.

"No problem." Sayaka smiled. "I'm glad you guys are here to support me and my band."

"Don't fuckin' mention it, it's always good to support our classmates." Mondo said.

"Normally I don't go to these type of events, but I'm here to give you support Maizono." Kyoko said. "Good luck out there."

"Break a leg girl!" Junko said.

"Thanks everyone, I'm heading back to backstage. After we perform, I'll introduce you guys to my bandmates." Sayaka told them.

"Wait, have you seen Chiaki, my sister?" Chihiro asked.

"Oh yeah, she's in the rec room with some of her class." Sayaka answered.

"Let's go meet them." Makoto to his classmates. "See you later Sayaka."

"See ya guys!" Sayaka waved, while seeing them going to the rec room.

________________________________________

Chisa and her students were all sitting at the rec room, enjoying their time until Sayaka's concert begins.

Privately, Hajime and Chiaki were having a conversation.

"How are you feeling after being told about the school having personal information on people?" Hajime asked Chiaki. Both of them were told about the secret room in the old school building, Quantum, and personal records that the school and Quantum have been holding.

"I felt scared." Chiaki answered. "I didn't realize these people were capable of obtaining all information about one person. I thought it would be just government officials and powerful criminals. Not everyone on earth."

"It was a lot to take in, but I'm glad Ms. Yukizome was able to make us feel better and not think about it too much." Hajime said. "Going to this is stopping me from thinking about Quantum and that secret room."

"Me too." Chiaki nodded, she then looked at her classmates. "I just hope everyone in class will stay alive throughout this investigation. They still don't know what's truly going on in the school."

"Same goes for your little sister and her class."

"Yeah....I just hope everything goes fine."

"Hey Chiaki." Someone greeted, it was Chihiro, who was walking up to her and Hajime. She was with her classmates.

"Hey Chihiro." Chiaki smiled, she looked at Chihiro's class. "These your classmates?"

"Yup." Chihiro said, she started introducing them to her.

"Nice to meet you all." Chiaki said with a smile, she then introduced Hajime. "This is my boyfriend Hajime Hinata, the Ultimate Counselor."

"Wait, so you're a therapist?" Leon asked Hajime.

"Yes I am." Hajime nodded to him.

"Will it be possible to schedule a meeting between us? Like sometime during the week?" Leon asked.

"Sure, we'll make some arrangements." Hajime said.

"Is everything ok Kuwata?" Makoto questioned, show concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Leon answered him. "Just going through some stuff is all."

Chihiro raised his hand. "Um...is it alright to schedule an appointment with you?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm happy to help my girlfriend's sister out." Hajime smiled.

"Yeah, I need to get some things off my chest too doc." Mondo said to Hajime.

"Me too. I...have some things to talk about." Mukuro said, making Junko look at her like she's some mentally unstable person.

"Why do you need to talk to some therapist who could be a stick up his ass?" Junko asked her sister with a glare.

"Therapists aren't arrogant people!" Kiyotaka told Junko in a strict tone. "They are kind people who save others, aiding them to overcome their personal problems and give them a happier life!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Junko said, ignoring Kiyotaka's words.

"I'm happy to help anyone who needs it." Hajime said. "We'll schedule some appointments."

"The counseling one has given us the light of happiness we need." Someone said, it was Gundham, walking up to the group with the rest of his class.

"Everyone this is Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder." Chiaki told everyone, she then started introducing the rest of Class 77.

Everyone noticed Gundham and Kiyotaka giving each other death glares. Chihiro became nervous but was comforted by Mondo, trying to calm him down from being scared. Junko formed a small smile, hoping there would be a fight between an underclassman and an upperclassman. Chiaki, Hajime, and Chisa were hoping nothing drastic will happen between the two of them.

Makoto nervously chuckled and said. "So you two have some history or something?"

"This blockhead nemesis in front of me has been disrespecting my animals." Gundham said, keeping his glare at Kiyotaka.

"BLOCKHEAD?! I strictly told you twenty seven times to keep your animals off school property, but you kept on refusing and breaking the school rules!" Kiyotaka shouted. "That is a sign of delinquency!"

Mondo facepalmed and sighed. _Oh god, stop it already._

"I never go anywhere without my animal kingdom! If you want to declare war of darkness with me and Queen Nanami! **THEN I SHALL FIGHT YOU TO THE BOTTOMLESS OF HELL!!!** " Gundham yelled, showing off dark blue aura around his body, while lighting bolts flashed inside the room.

Kiyotaka's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe what he saw. Junko stood there and fainted, because she met another person who has supernatural powers just like Baron. Mukuro saw her sister fainting and picked her up bridal style. Chiaki facepalmed and let out a deep sigh, she seen Gundham flipping out before but not like this.

Kazuichi and his classmates stood behind Chisa, protecting themselves from getting attack by Gundham's dark side.

Chisa walked up to Gundham and said. "Calm down Tanaka, you're scaring everyone."

Gundham's aura vanished, and regain his composure. "My apologies."

"You need to control your anger Tanaka." Sonia told him. "We don't want to be scaring the underclassman."

"Yo that was an insane moment that Ibuki has ever seen!" Ibuki said.

"R-remind to never piss him off again." Kazuichi said while shaking

"I'll make sure to never cook anything from an animal ever again." Teruteru said.

"I'll try not to have any animals killed in my anime." Imposter said.

"If he's going to play video games, I'll make sure it's on the easiest difficulty." Chiaki said.

"I guess all of that intense training that Owari and Nidai gave him paid off." Mahiru remarked.

"No shit. I wish I have those type of powers to sent Mikan to scary town." Hiyoko said, while snickering.

"I don't want to go to scary town!" Mikan said, she was about to cry but was comforted by Mahiru.

"We need to keep on increasing his physical strength!" Nekomaru said.

"Hell yeah! He'll become the most durable breeder on earth!" Akane said.

"We're sorry you guys had to see that." Hajime said to the Class 78 students..

"No worries." Makoto smiled.

Sakura looked at the clock. "Hey everyone? Maizono's concert is about to start."

"Cool! Let's go!" Aoi said.

Everyone got excited and left the rec room, ready to watch Sayaka perform with her band.

________________________________________

The crowd cheered on as Sayaka and her band finished one of their popular songs. She thanked the crowd for enjoying the music, and was going to play more of their popular songs.

Makoto looked at her sister who was enjoying every moment of this, he knew how much a devoted fan she is to Sayaka. Makoto's eyes caught Kyoko, who was leaning against the wall, he didn't know why she was being distant, and was hoping it wasn't because of not having any fun.

Kyoko leaned against the wall with her arms cross, watching Sayaka and her band playing on stage. She tried to stop herself from tapping her foot on the floor due to the enjoyment of the music, but couldn't, she would admit that Sayaka is a good singer.

Kyoko eyes caught Mukuro whispering to sister and leaving the concert area, making her suspicious. She decided to follow her and stop her from doing anything illegal.

In the hallway, Kyoko saw Mukuro entering the ladies restroom, she moved herself to the door, while walking, two men dressed in security uniforms walked by. Kyoko's eyes glanced at them, and they weren't Japanese. Kyoko kept her look on them, she couldn't tell whether they work here or not.

Kyoko opened the door to the ladies restroom and sees Mukuro exiting out of the stall, after she exited out, they both looked at each other.

"Oh, hey Kirigiri." Mukuro greeted, walking to the sink.

"Ikusaba." Kyoko nodded, crossing her arms.

While Mukuro was washing her hands, she noticed Kyoko's stare at her.

"Is there something you need?" Mukuro asked.

"What did you and Enoshima talked about?" Kyoko questioned.

Mukuro looked at her. "Told her I was going to the restroom. And she said whatever and called me a dipshit." She answered.

"Hmm....Alright." Kyoko said.

"Is there a reason why you asked me that?" Mukuro asked her.

"Before I came here I saw two Caucasian security guards walking by." Kyoko answered.

Those words echoed in Mukuro's mind, she stopped washing her hands.

Kyoko continued talking. "They didn't say a word to each other, they just walked down the hall side by side. You and your sister wouldn't know anything about that right?"

"What makes you think I have something to know about it?" Mukuro inquired.

"People leave to contact someone privately. Now I'm not accusing you or Enoshima, I just hope you two aren't involved with anything that involves terrorism." Kyoko said, in a serious tone.

"We aren't." Mukuro said, grabbing a paper towel and drying her hands. "Yasuhiro's theory on Naegi's future has been bothering you hasn't it?"

",,,I'm only here because of something that might terribly happen." Kyoko told her. "I don't want Naegi or anyone in my class to die by SPECTRE's hands."

"Same. I dealt with them before." Mukuro said.

"You met James Bond?" Kyoko asked.

"Two years ago, I met him." Mukuro nodded, she told her about her and Bond working together on assassinating Franz Sanchez. "Fenrir has been SPECTRE's enemies for a long time, and I'm one of their arch enemies."

"And so is Mr. Bond." Kyoko said, she looked at Mukuro's face and noticed some blood marks and bruises on it. "What happened to your face?"

_I hope this will be the last time I answer this question._ Mukuro thought. She's been getting questions from her classmates about her beaten face after her fight with Dario. "I was sparring with someone, that's all."

"With who?" Kyoko inquired.

"Why does it matter to you?" Mukuro asked, raising her voice a little.

"Because I need to make sure you're safe and everyone else." Kyoko said nonchalantly. "With that tone of your voice just now, it's telling me that you weren't sparring with someone."

Mukuro started noticing that she was getting backed into a corner, she's been trying to come up with ways to lie to her.

Kyoko continued to talk. "Ikusaba....what's going on? Is something going to happen here?"

"I'm connected to SPECTRE." Mukuro admitted, her eyes locked on to Kyoko's. "And so is my sister."

"Your sister?"

"Junko Enoshima is my sister. Between you and me, her real name is Ryoko Otanashi."

Kyoko was going to say something, but the restroom door opened, revealing Aoi.

"Oh hey Kirigiri and Ikusaba!" Aoi greeted with a smile. "How long have the both of you been in here?"

"Just several minutes." Kyoko answered.

"You guys are missing the show you know? You might wanna go back and watch all the fun." Aoi said, walking to the stall.

Mukuro and Kyoko looked at each other.

"We'll talk about this later." Mukuro whispered.

Kyoko nodded her head, and left the restroom with Mukuro.

________________________________________

**(A/N: I don't own the song Dead or Lie by TRUSTRICK.)**

The crowd continued to cheer on at Sayaka's band.

After the band was done performing, Sayaka talked on the microphone. "Thank you! Thank you everyone! We got a really good song for you all! It's our number one single! Dead or Lie!"

Dead or Lie is the most popular single from Sayaka's Band, when Sayaka said the name, the crowd went wild.

The band started playing.

  
_(LIE!)_

_STAND UP!_

_Mada boku o yondero koe ga_  
_YES datte, NO datte_  
_Kankei wa nai sa_

_STARDUST!_

_Anadarake no GEEMU SUKOA_

_DEAD OR LIE! DEAD OR ALIVE?_

_Jiyuu o mitakute_

_GO OUT!_

_Tozasareta yoru ni obiete wa_  
_Toumei na buki o te ni ireteru LIAR!_

_Nani no tame ni? Nani o mamoru?_  
_Nanka IMMATURE!_  
_Uchikowasu_  
_Kono dangan de_

_NEVERLAND!_

_MONOKURO na hikari no nai sekai demo_

_NEVER END! NEVER LAND?_

_Kokoro wa somaranai_

_THE END OF WORLD!_

_Zetzubou ni wazuka na kibou nigirishimeta_  
_Furueru yubi de_  
_Nerai sadamete_  
_Mirai o sagase!_

_(LIE!)_

_konna jidai wo dareka no sei ni shite_  
_seitou ni ronpa shita_  
_kibun ni natteru_

_"kitto wakariaeru" hon no sukoshi_

_DEAD OR LIE! DEAD OR ALIVE?_

_yume nante michau yo_

_NO WAY..._

_kono munasawagi ni naretara_  
_tsumetai hito datte kimi wa iu kana?_

_kagi wo akete nozoitemiru_  
_sou IT'S MY JUSTICE!_  
_soredemo boku wa kono GEEMU_  
_kakete mitainda-_

**_KABOOM!_ **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

An explosion erupted all over the stage, blowing up Sayaka and killing her, but not just her. **All of her band members blew up from the explosion.**

**They were all DEAD.**

The stage was destroyed, smoke was coming out, and the guts from the band members started flying towards the area. The crowd started screaming and running out of there, they were all terrified. Sakura ran like hell and sprinted towards the restroom to find Aoi. Kyoko and Mukuro ran down the hallway and saw everyone screaming and running. Both of the girls heard the explosion. They saw their classmates running out of the concert room and followed them.

A loud noise of a fire alarm went off, causing everyone in the Kodaka center to evacuate.

________________________________________

Everyone was now outside, the police showed up just in time including the fire department and ambulance.

Komaru was having a breakdown and held onto her brother, who showed a look full of sadness.

Junko stood there and hid her smile, she saw the crowd suffering and was enjoying it.

Class 77 became horrified with the events, Ibuki and Mikan became a crying mess and were both comforted by Mahiru and Hiyoko. Chisa's face was filled with sadness, seeing a student getting killed in front of her and her students horrified her. She looked at Hajime and Chiaki, who were both comforting each other.

Sakura and Aoi were able to escape the place, Aoi started crying her eyes out and hugged Sakura, crying on her chest.

Kyoko stood with the crowd, she wasn't crying, she kept her calm look on her face. She knew something was going to happen, but she didn't expect Sayaka was going to become the victim. After learning that Mukuro is Junko's sister and her real name being Ryoko, she became more interested in learning more about her. The two Caucasian males that Kyoko saw was going to on her list of suspects.

Mukuro stood there with a sad look, she wanted this to be a dream, but it was too real. She saw her sister who was still smiling, she noticed that she was enjoying this, making her pissed, making her fist clench, wanting to punch her in the fucking face. Mukuro was thinking whether or not Junko had something to do with this. Or whether this was just a terrorist act by SPECTRE.

Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let it go.

________________________________________

Across the street, was a black van. Inside was Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd, dressed in Kodaka Center security uniforms.

Mr. Kidd was watching the surveillance, while Mr. Wint was looking at the crowd outside with his binoculars.

"The band has broken up, Mr. Wint." Mr. Kidd remarked.

"Yes they have Mr. Kidd." Mr. Wint said. "Now they won't produce any more albums. And her family has been dispatched."

"The name Sayaka translates to 'bright', while Mai translates to 'dance', and sono translates to 'garden'." Mr. Kidd said.

"A bright explosion, erupted in front of a dancing crowd, and formed a garden." Mr. Wint said.

"A garden of despair." Mr. Kidd smiled.

________________________________________

Chihiro sobbed and buried her face on Chiaki's shoulders. Chiaki wrapped her arms around Chihiro, she then looked at Hajime who was looking at her. Hajime turned his head to the Kodaka Center building.

Both and Hajime and Chiaki thought that this was a message sent to them by SPECTRE.

________________________________________

Makoto sat on the ground with her sister, who was still crying. He didn't know why this happened, he didn't know why someone wanted to kill Sayaka, he didn't know whether or not his luck caused all of this. He was speechless, after seeing his friend from middle school blew up in front of him, he became hopeless, his hope transformed into despair.

This event was going to be in his mind for a long time.

________________________________________

Bond was home, watching television, his show was interrupted by breaking news.

_"We apologize for interrupting your program, this is breaking news I'm Etsuji Takahashi. Just now, an explosion erupted at the Kodaka Center while the popular Japanese idol band Akarui Star was performing. The bomb was set off at the concert area of the Kodaka Center, police, medics, and firemen enter the scene and found the remnants of the band, which unfortunately became victims of the bombing. Outside of the Kodaka Center are the fans of Akarui Star, who as of now are all physically safe, they're all being comforted by their friends and loved ones."_

The newsman kept on talking about the events, Q showed up and saw the news coverage.

Bond looked at him. "Nanami and Hinata are there."

"They're fine right?" Q asked, hoping they were ok.

"So far the only people died from the explosion is that band." Bond said. "What happened out there could've been a message to both Nanami and Hinata. SPECTRE still remembers them."

"You might want to give them a ride home." Q suggested.

"Their teacher is there." Bond said. "She told me this morning about the concert. She has a car."

"Their teacher must be Chisa Yukizome, yes?" Q asked. "The one who got a six month coma?"

"Yeah, that's her. But don't worry, she'll be fine out there with Nanami and Hinata. Both of them have guns."

"I don't know how you were able to give them guns. I hope you gave them good training."

"I did. They were teachable, including Munakata and Sakakura."

Both Bond and Q continued to watch the news coverage.

________________________________________

Juzo sat on his couch with Kanon in his house, watching the news coverage. His phone vibrated, he grabbed it and saw a text from Chisa, telling him to turn it to the news on his television. Juzo reply by saying he already knows what happened.

Juzo and Kanon looked at each other. He noticed her sad look, so he wrapped his arms around her. Kanon returned the embrace.

Juzo was going to do whatever it takes to keep his girlfriend from harm.

________________________________________

Jin sat his private room in his office, his private room is his own secret quarters. He was watching the news coverage on his television. He formed an evil smirk, he didn't care what was going to happen after all of this, because his plans are coming into completion. And with Junko's assistance, everyone will be in despair and controlled by SPECTRE as slaves.

________________________________________

Everyone was about to go home. Students from Hope's Peak were heading back to the school. Junko and Mukuro were walking back to their safe house.

Chisa walked with Chiaki and Hajime to her gray Nissan Teana, which was all fixed up after getting damaged.

They got in the car. Hajime and Chiaki sat at the back of the car. Chisa started the car up and drove out of the Kodaka Center.

"You two ok?" Chisa, while driving.

"We're fine." Chiaki nodded. "But not everyone else."

"We think what happened just now was because of us." Hajime said to Bond. "This might've been a message sent by SPECTRE."

Chisa's hands gripped the steering wheel while she was forming a angry expression. Her foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. Hajime and Chiaki reacted to the sudden increase from the car's speed.

"Um, Ms. Yukizome, you're going pretty fast." Hajime said. "You might want to slow down."

"No." Chisa said in a serious tone. "I need to get you two home, the faster I get you two there, the better."

Hajime held on to Chiaki's hand, hoping he won't die in a car crash.

Thankfully, Chisa was able to dodge all the cars in front of her and avoided the police from chasing her.

________________________________________

Instead of dropping Hajime off at Hope's Peak, Chisa decided to have him spend the rest of the night with Chiaki. Chisa text Bond about it and he agreed. Months ago, Hajime learned about Bond's house.

Chisa pulled over at Bond's home. The three of them got out and went to the front door.

Bond's saw them while looking out the window. He went to the door, and opened it.

"Hey. You guys alright?" Bond asked, allowing them to enter the house..

"We're hanging in there." Chisa replied, walking inside the house with Hajime and Chiaki. "So is my other students and students from Class 78."

"Hinata and I are gonna go upstairs." Chiaki told them.

"Is it alright I spend the night here with Nanami?" Hajime asked Bond.

"Sure, go ahead." Bond nodded.

"Thanks." Hajime said, with a smile. He walked up the stairs with Chiaki and went to her room.

Chisa saw them leaving with a small smile. Bond noticed her sighing.

"Thanks for this." Chisa said to Bond. "For allowing Nanami to stay here with you and allowing Hinata to spend the night with her."

"I'll do anything to protect them, you, and everyone else." Bond said.

"Mr. Munakata picked the right people to work with you Ms. Yukizome." Someone said, it was Q.

"Yukizome this is Q, the man who develops my gadgets for my missions." Bond told her.

"Nice to meet you." Chisa said to Q, while smiling.

"Likewise. I'm here because 007 decided to act foolishly with his own car. So I'm here to assist him on his undercover mission." Q explained.

Chisa chuckled. "So Bond sometimes gives you a hard time huh?"

"You wouldn't believe how many times this madman has damaged all of my gadgets I give him as well as losing them. I purposely made his Nissan Skyline immune to damage, but he still found a way to destroy it."

"I knew that was the reason." Bond said.

"Does he have a new car assigned to him now?" Chisa asked Q

"Yes, it's his good old Aston Martin DB5. He used it in past missions before." Q said. He then looked at Bond. "Don't send that car to Atlantus 007."

Bond didn't say anything and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and I'm also developing some gadgets for you and the others Ms. Yukizome." Q told her. "You'll see them when they're done."

"Really? Cool! Thanks a lot Q" Chisa said with a smile. She walked to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow Bond?"

"Yeah, be safe Yukizome." Bond said. "We and the others need to meet tomorrow."

"Right." Chisa nodded. "I'll remind Juzo. See you and Leiter tomorrow." Chisa opened the door and left Bond's house.

Bond turned to Q. "Do me a favor."

"What is it?" Q asked.

"Get me a file on Junko Enoshima."

"That popular fashion model? Why is it one of your sexual-"

"No Q. You remembered Mukuro Ikusaba?"

"Yes." Q nodded. "Is she attending Hope's Peak?"

"She is, and her sister. Ikusaba and Enoshima are sisters." Bond stated to him.

"I remembered her saying something about her and her sister living in a harsh childhood." Q recalled. "So why you need a file on Enoshima?"

"She is considered dangerous according to Ikusaba." Bond explained. "Find anything you can, and give it to me."

"Alright, this better not take up my sleep." Q said.

"Thank you Q" Bond said.

________________________________________

Both Junko and Mukuro walked to their safe house. Junko kept on talking about how much despair was spread at the Kodaka Center. She became thrilled to see the looks on everyone's faces. Mukuro kept herself from snapping and punching her sister, she was getting annoyed about what Junko was saying, seeing innocent people hurt made Mukuro disgusted. She wasn't trained to be bad, she was trained to be good.

After walking through the hall that led to their safe house apartment, Junko unlocked the door and see's Dario sitting on the couch watching the news coverage.

Dario looked at the girls and said. "Crazy shit isn't it?" He smiled at Junko. "All five dead. You should be thankful for having an analytic ability, otherwise this plan of yours would've probably gone to mierda."

Junko smiled and said. "My class is gonna be hopeless by tomorrow, it's going to be enjoyable!"

With her analytic ability, Junko determined that Makoto's luck would save him from getting harmed. After knowing that Sayaka and Makoto knew each other since middle school and became friends, she decided to kill her to make Makoto and the class fall into despair, to make things more fun.

Mukuro didn't want to smile, now she had the answer she was looking for, her sister was involved with what happened towards Sayaka'a band.

"This was your idea?" Mukuro asked Junko with an angry look.

"You didn't tell her?" Dario asked Junko, getting up from the couch and muting the television.

"Was I suppose to? This depressed animal next to me would start arguing over it." Junko said in a blunt tone, crossing her arms.

"So you're losing your own sister's trust." Dario pointed out, he then looked at Mukuro. "I knew it, after that fight we had two days ago, I had a feeling you were still going to be some fucked up wolf."

Mukuro wanted to kill Dario on the spot but stopped herself from doing it, she rather not have a repeat of what happened before.

"My lame trust with my sister is still there." Junko said.

"For now, until she becomes useless to you. Then you'll be killing her." Dario said.

Junko with a surprised look waved her hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa! Let's uh...not say that out loud in front of her, please?"

"You have thoughts of killing me in the future?" Mukuro asked her sister with a shocked look, hoping it was just a lie.

Junko looked at her sister, but she didn't reply back.

"Are you gonna answer her? She won't believe me if I tell her." Dario said, with a smile.

Junko turned her head towards Dario. "This was supposed to be a secret between you and me."

" _Who_ said it was a secret? Don't say things that aren't true." Dario retorted. "After we talked about your sister and you wanting to kill her, you formed a plan about killing that teenage bodyguard and told me about it, and after that I said 'adios' to you. You never said 'let's keep this a secret m'kay?'."

"You dork!" Junko exclaimed. "I wasn't going to spit it out to you because I thought it was obvious!"

"It's my place to tell her this because I'm doing you a favor." Dario told Junko nonchalantly. "Can you guess what I'm doing right now?"

"Being an idiot?" Junko said in a blunt tone, she wasn't liking how much Dario is exposing her intentions towards Mukuro.

Dario didn't answer and instead said. "Did you _lie_ about having an analytic ability?"

Junko was full of surprises right now, seeing how Dario is acting towards her was something she wasn't expecting.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Junko asked.

Dario shrugged. "I'm just wondering why you couldn't answer my previous question correctly."

"It's to make me fall into despair." Mukuro uttered to them. "Dario wanted me to know this because he wants you to see me fall into despair."

Dario smiled at Mukuro. "Congratulations, you won. I was expecting your sister to win, but I guess we don't get what we want all the time." He looked at Junko. "You're welcome, you hate your sister so much, so I thought it would be better to make her a sad cabrona." He chuckled.

Mukuro formed a glare at Dario. Dario noticed and wasn't scared. His smile was kept on his face while he walked to the door.

"I will leave you two alone. You two might wanna have a private chat about this. Sayonara sisters!" Dario said as he exited out of the apartment and closes the door.

There was nothing but silence between the sisters. Mukuro felt betrayed, and she couldn't understand why her sister wanted to kill her. Junko was lost for words, she never expected Dario to bring up their conversation regarding Mukuro, now she's thinking what he'll do next towards her.

Mukuro turned her head to Junko, who was walking to the kitchen.

"Is it true?" Mukuro asked. "Are you really planning on killing me?"

"Yes." Junko answered. "Do you wanna die now?"

"Why?" Mukuro said, walking to the kitchen. "Was it because of something I did?"

Junko slammed her hands on the counter and yelled at her sister. "It's because you're a fucking worthless worm who's going to be squished by my boots!"

"Fucking christ Junko! Can you just answer the damn question?!" Mukuro yelled back at her.

"What I said was true!" Junko shouted. "You've always been a disappointment!"

"How?" Mukuro inquired. "What the hell did I do to piss you off so much? Was it because of what happened in the past? Was I never there for you?"

"Shut up already." Junko hissed.

"Was it because _Ryoko_ was upset at me for joining Fenrir?"

**_SLAP!_ **

Junko slapped Mukuro across the face. Mukuro looked at her angry sister's face.

"Don't ever say that fucking name again!" Junko told her.

"Or what you'll kill me?" Mukuro said, she wasn't going to back down. She's standing up to her sister once and for all.

"I swear if you fucking say that name one more time-"

" **I guess leaving Ryoko behind was the breaking point of our relationship.** "

Junko tackled Mukuro to the floor with fast reflexes and started punching her sister repeatedly. Mukuro was able to break away from Junko's grip by kneeing her abdomen

They both got up and started fighting in the kitchen.

Mukuro was able to dodge her sister's attacks, she landed her punch at Junko's face, and shoved her against the kitchen cabinets.

Junko grabbed a plate and threw it at her sister. Mukuro ducked down from the throw, she saw her sister grabbing another plate. Instead of dodging it, she caught it with her hand and threw it at Junko, making her gasp.

Junko did a flying kick towards Mukuro, sending her across the room of the apartment. She grabbed a knife and sprinted towards her sister while jumping in the air, attempting to stab her with the knife. Mukuro rolled out of the way, and got up to her feet.

Junko swung the knife around really fast, hoping Mukuro would get stabbed by it. Mukuro dodged all of the swings and uppercuts her sister, making her drop the knife and landing on a table shattering it into pieces.

Junko needed to find a way to beat her sister, but was struggling because she knew her sister would sense her fighting ability. And now she wished she killed her early instead of later.

Junko got up to her feet and threw a large piece of the table at Mukuro. Mukuro dodges it, making it hit the wall and breaking it.

They both ran up to each other and did a bunch of fast punching and kicking movements. Junko was finally able to hit her sister in the face with her foot, making her wince. Junko smirked and grabbed her sister's collar, punching her in the face repeatedly, she then collided her fist to her gut. She did a roundhouse kick at Mukuro, making her slam against the wall.

Junko wickedly smiled and grabbed the knife off the floor. She throws the knife to her sister. Mukuro caught the edge of the knife and tossed it away, making Junko scowl.

Junko did a battle cry while running towards her sister. Mukuro blocks Junko's attack and strikes a punch towards her sister's face, and headbutting her. She was about to land another punch and her sister, only for it to blocked by Junko.

Junko foot sweeps Mukuro and kicks her in the face. Mukuro sent her foot up to Junko's ankle very hard, making her yelp. Mukuro got up and grabbed her sister, throwing her to the kitchen.

Mukuro walked up to the refrigerator and rammed the door to her sister's face. The hit was painful to Junko, her ears started to ring, and was losing consciousness, the hit was hard enough to knock her out. Mukuro was looking at her sister and was hoping she didn't do too much damage to her, but she didn't regret fighting her and standing up to herself. She started puffing.

Junko was able to sit on the floor against the kitchen counters, and saw her sister looking at her.

"Leave." Junko told her while puffing. "Now. Never...never come back. I don't give a shit about what happens to you. If people start showing up to your funeral then I'll be doing a mass murder there."

"Ryoko-"

"PACK YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!!!" Junko shouted out the top of her lungs, she felt tears coming from her eyes. This was despair she was feeling, she wanted to enjoy it, but was too pissed off, because her sister won the fight, and she wished she was wrong.

Mukuro wanted to go to her sister and hug her, but hesitated because she didn't know what she was going to do to her. Without replying she went straight to the bedroom and packed her things.

She doesn't know what tomorrow is going to be like for her.


	61. Chapter 61

Following the fight between the sisters, Mukuro was able to pack her things and leave the safe house, leaving Junko to live there all by herself. She felt proud of herself for standing up to her, but felt bad for hurting her too much, now she felt like she was acting like their abusive parents.

Mukuro was physically abused by her parents when she was little for missing their expectations, her mother would slap and whip her, including Junko. Her father would lock her in a closet for an hour. She hated it, hated her parents on how they treated her and her sister. It was nothing but despair for her.

Mukuro was carrying a lot of stuff while walking her way to Hope’s Peak, thankfully they weren’t heavy, she was able to carry it all thanks to her strong strength, unlike Junko’s super heavy backpack. She knows tomorrow is going to be different for her, she knows Junko is going to tell Dario or someone from SPECTRE about what happened between them, but she doesn’t care, because she never asked to be a member of SPECTRE in the first place, she is an enemy to organization, and they’re an enemy to the ultimate soldier.

She finally arrived at the campus of Hope’s Peak Academy. While walking towards her way to the dorms she came across Makoto, who was sitting on the bench next to the fountain by himself. The moon was illuminating around the area they were in, making it easier for Mukuro to see Makoto’s expression. His head was down, looking at the ground, Mukuro noticed he wasn’t feeling any happiness or enjoyment. It was despair.

If Junko was with her sister right now, she would enjoy every moment of Makoto’s suffering. Mukuro was glad she wasn’t like her sister who has a despair fetish, she hated seeing Makoto like this, and she wanted to do something about it.

Mukuro set all of her things down and walked towards Makoto.

“Naegi?” Mukuro said to him, getting his attention.

Makoto’s head slowly rose up, looking up at Mukuro. Mukuro noticed he was crying, and noticed tears coming out of his eyes.

“H-hey Ikusaba.” Makoto said with a sad smile. “What’s up?”

“It’s just…..I noticed you were sitting all by yourself, so I thought I could sit with you. Is that alright? Or do you want to be alone?” Mukuro said.

“...You can sit with me.” Makoto said to her.

Mukuro nodded her head and sat down next to Makoto. They didn’t say anything to each other until Makoto’s eyes caught Mukuro’s luggage laying on the ground in front of them.

“Is that yours?” Makoto asked.

“Yup, that’s all mine.” Mukuro answered.

“You’re leaving Hope’s Peak?”

“No...I’m just leaving the apartment because I want to stay here. After….what happened just now.”

Makoto nodded his head and sniffed. “It’s sad you know? We were all having a great time, listening to awesome music from Maizono and her band. And all of a sudden, she dies in an explosion right in front of our faces. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why did she deserve this?” Makoto placed his hands on his temples and sobbed.

This stung Mukuro, she hated seeing him like this. She was glad he didn’t get hurt, but wished the incident that happened at the concert never happened. She decided to wrap her arms around Makoto and give him a comforting hug.

“I’m here for you Naegi.” Mukuro told him. “I’m sorry for what you’re going through right now. How’s your sister? Is she safe?”

“Yeah, *Sniff* she’s safe, thank goodness. I don’t know how she’s going to handle all of this. She was a fan of Maizono, a huge fan. She would always listen to her music every day, and this was her first time going to her concert and meeting her in person. Now….she won’t be able to listen to their new songs.”

Mukuro didn’t say anything and continued to comfort Makoto.

Makoto continued talking. “I remember the good times I had with Maizono when we hung out at middle school. She would often joke about being psychic to me. But all of that is gone. Every memory I had with Maizono is going to be a sad memory now because she’s gone, out of our lives forever. I don’t know if I could move on from this.”

“Try to. You can move on from Sayaka’s death, but never forget about her.” Mukuro said. “Carry her memories everywhere you go. Because that shows how much you cared about her. And you are a genuine friend to her.”

Makoto was shocked to hear her words; he knew she was right, forgetting about Sayaka’s death would mean forgetting all the fun times he had with her.

“You’re right.” Makoto said to Mukuro. “I can’t forget about her, I’ll need to move on while knowing I still remember her. I can’t just act like her death meant nothing to me because that’s not how you handle someone’s death.”

Mukuro and Makoto stopped hugging. Makoto was feeling better now, and let out a small smile. “Thank you Ikusaba.”

“No problem.” Mukuro said, with a smile. “I’m just glad I was able to help you out.”

“I know tomorrow will be a long day for us. Hopefully I’m able to comfort our classmates.”

“I hope so too. I’m going to find out who caused this and make them pay”

Makoto looked at her. “You’re going to kill them?”

“You’re saying I shouldn’t?”

“Well….I know they killed Maizono, but killing them isn’t going to do any good. I’m not saying they should get away with it, because whoever did this went too far, and I know I’ll never forgive them. But the best thing for them is to have justice be served to them.”

“Then if it makes you feel better, I’ll hunt down the bastards who killed Maizono, and tell Kirigiri about it since she’s a detective, and have her handle the rest.” Mukuro said to him. “But just so you know Naegi, just because someone killed someone you loved, doesn’t mean they can’t die too.”

Makoto sighed just slightly, violence is not something he considers an answer. But just like what Sayaka told him, you have to respect other people’s opinions on how things should be dealt with. So arguing with Mukuro wasn’t worth it right now due to what’s happening.

“But I’ll promise you Naegi, whoever did this, will never get away with it.” Mukuro declared. She then got up from the bench. “I’m gonna head to the dorms. You wanna walk with me?”

Makoto rose up from the bench. “Sure, I’ll walk with you.” He said. “If you want I can help you with your luggage?”

“Sure.” Mukuro nodded. “Let’s go.”

________________________________________

The next day came, it was now morning. Mukuro woke up and got off her bed, she grabbed her school clothes and went to the restroom to take a shower.

After she was done, she went back to the bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

While looking at herself in the mirror, Mukuro heard someone knocking on her door, she exited out of the bedroom and went to the front door. Before she opened it, she went back to her bedroom and grabbed out a gun case that was under the bed. She opened it up and saw her RC-P90. She grabbed the submachine gun and walked back to the front door.

She opened it slowly, and saw Kyoko standing across from her with her arms cross.

“Hello Ikusaba.” Kyoko greeted. “You alone?”

“…Yeah.” Mukuro answered. “Come in.” She opened the door all the way, allowing Kyoko to enter her dorm room.

Kyoko went in and turned around, noticing Mukuro holding her RC-P90.

“What’s with the gun?” Kyoko asked, in a serious tone.

Mukuro sat the gun down on the couch and said. “I thought you were someone coming to my dorm to kill me. I’m glad you’re here.”

“You are?”

“Yes, because we can discuss my sister”

“And her name is Ryoko Otanashi, yes?” Kyoko inquired.

“Yes.” Mukuro nodded. “If you want to know, my real name is Mutsuko Otanashi.”

“And the both of you changed your names just to avoid connections?”

“That’s correct.”

“Ok. How about we sit and talk about your sister as well as the bombing incident at the Kodaka Center last night.” Kyoko said, as she moved herself to the couch and sitting on it.

Mukuro went to the couch and moved her RC-P90 on the small table in front of her and Kyoko, then sitting down next to her.

Mukuro started explaining last night’s incident. “The bombing was Junko’s idea.” She told Kyoko. “I was never aware of it because she thought I was going to argue about it with her.”

“Why did she think that?” Kyoko asked, grabbing out her notebook and began writing notes. “Was it because she knew you were one of SPECTRE’s enemies?”

“Probably.” Mukuro replied. “I never got the reason.”

“Who else was involved?” Kyoko said.

“A Nicaraguan man named Dario, I don’t have his last name.” Mukuro explained. “He used to work for a cartel organization called the Sanchez Cartel, it was based in Central America.”

“You and your sister take orders from him?”

“Yes, he’s number 10 in the organization while my sister and I are number 14 and 15.”

“And what did he do during his involvement?”

“All I know was he worked with Junko to form the bombing incident. Those two security guards you saw before you met with me at the restroom, could be involved too.”

Kyoko nodded her head. “That was my conclusion, both of them looked suspicious. What was your reaction when you found out your sister killed our classmate?” She asked.

“I was mad. I became more furious after she had plans on killing me in the future.”

“Why?” Kyoko questioned.

Mukuro formed a downcast look. “..Because I’m a ‘disappointment’ …I don’t know. She’s angry at me for some reason, maybe because I left her, or didn’t protect her well enough. You see, our childhood wasn’t good for both of us, we grew up with abusive and controlling parents. We don’t do what they expect, we get punished…badly.”

“How bad?”

“Slapped, unfed, looked in a dark closet as a timeout, punched, destroy things that belonged to us, whipped….and they killed Junko’s dog in front of her.” Mukuro explained to Kyoko.

Kyoko eyes slightly widen, after hearing the sister’s parents killing Junko’s dog.

Mukuro started to explain. “His name was Daiji, he was a golden retriever puppy. Junko wanted it so bad because she saw it all alone inside a box in the neighborhood. My sister lov- used to love dogs. She loved the puppy so much. I won’t forget seeing her devastated face while hearing about our parents killing him. I wanted to kill our parents, but Junko stopped me from doing that, because she didn’t want me to get in trouble.” Mukuro stopped talking as she saw Kyoko writing down notes.

Kyoko’s eyes glanced at Mukuro. “I’m listening.”

“Sorry, it’s just…I’m rambling.”

“No, you aren’t. You’re telling me about you and your sister’s past, which something I should know about so I can understand both of you.” Kyoko told her, she then looked at her. “Are you the children of Fumio Otanashi and Minako Otanashi?”

“Yeah…why?” Mukuro asked.

“My grandfather was investigating their deaths, they both died in a house fire from some arsonist. And your sister was there, trapped in her bedroom.”

Mukuro didn’t say anything and nodded her head.

“Ikusaba….Your sister killed them didn’t’ they? And made it look like some arsonist caused it?” Kyoko inquired, keeping her look on Mukuro.

Mukuro sighed and said. “Yes. Yes she did. I came home and noticed the house on fire, and saw Junko standing there with tears. We hugged, and we had nowhere else to go after that. We had no contact with anyone, not even our relatives, we didn’t know them, and we never heard of them. We had a friend, but he lived in a foster home so we couldn’t live with him. She explained to me about what she did, I felt….somewhat upset about it, but I knew after what they’ve done to us, that had to be put out of our lives.”

Kyoko nodded her head. She didn’t write what Mukuro said in her notes. Mukuro started to feel some anxiety after she answered Kyoko’s question regarding the death of their parents, being caused by Junko. Because she thinks Junko is going to get arrested for murder.

“Hey Ikusaba?” Kyoko said, getting her attention.

“Yes?”

“For the sake of you and your sister, no one, is going to know that Ryoko Otanashi killed her own parents.” Kyoko said. “I’m only doing this because I believe your sister can seek help like talking to someone, and I know you don’t want to see her behind bars. Who is this friend you mentioned?”

“His name is Yasuke Matsuda.” Mukuro answered. “He’s a childhood friend of Junko. He and Junko hung out often during our elementary years, and I usually tag along with them. When I joined Fenrir, he promised to take care of her while I was gone. He’s also a student here, his title is the Ultimate Neurologist.”

“I see.” Kyoko said.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

The knock came from Mukuro’s door.

“Crap.” Mukuro whispered. She then looked at Kyoko. “Hide in front of the couch while I’m answering the door.”

Kyoko nodded and laid down onto the floor next to the couch. Mukuro got up and grabbed her RC-P90. After opening the door slowly, she saw someone. And she was glad this person was here.

It was Bond.

“Hello Ikusaba.” Bond greeted.

“Mr. Bond. Hi.” Mukuro greeted back.

“Are you alone right now?” Bond asked. “I need to talk to you about your sister and that bombing incident at that concert you and your classmates were at.”

_Please let him in._ Kyoko said in her mind, hoping Mukuro will allow Bond to enter her dorm room.

“Come in.” Mukuro said to him, allowing him to enter her dorm room.

Bond walked in and saw Mukuro holding her weapon. “I remember that gun.” He said.

Mukuro looked at her gun. “Q did a great job on this.” She said.

Mukuro sat the gun back on the small table and looked at Kyoko. “You can get up now.”

Bond was curious to know who Mukuro was talking to. He saw Kyoko rising up from the floor.

Both Bond and Kyoko looked at each other.

“Mr. Bond.” Kyoko bowed. “It’s been a long time since we last saw each other.”

“It has.” Bond said. “Congratulations on being scouted here.”

“Thank you. Though I only came here to cut ties with my father and investigate this school. I reckon you and Leiter are doing the same thing?”

Bond nodded his head. “We are.”

Mukuro stepped into the conversation. “Is it about this school being connected to SPECTRE?”

“That, and their illegal secret project, the Kamukura Project.” Bond answered.

“Explain.” Kyoko told him. “Tell me all about it.”

Both Bond and Mukuro explained the Kamukura Project to Kyoko. While they were explaining it, Kyoko wrote down notes, she still had the notes about it before when she was questioning Chiaki last year.

Bond started talking about Quantum. “There’s a group owned by SPECTRE, it’s called Quantum. Your classmate Byakuya Togami was a member of that group. And everyone including the Togami family has files on mostly everyone in the world.”

“You’re not exaggerating are you?” Kyoko asked him.

“No.” Bond shook his head. “Inside the old school building there’s a secret room located on the second floor inside the storage closet in the men’s restroom. In there, there’s real confidential information on high profiled people as well as foreign and domestic affairs. Togami admitted this to me stating that Quantum has every single info on everyone.”

“How? How is this even possible?” Mukuro questioned, feeling a bit anxious while hearing this.

“Quantum spies on everyone in the world.” Bond answered "There's also a secret facility underneath the school which no one has been in there for thirty-nine years."

"Anyway to get in there?" Mukuro asked.

"We couldn't find info on it." Bond replied. "There's a file about the area, it was built at the same time during the school's development."

Kyoko kept her thinking face on, trying to find out how to access the underground facility.

Bond continued to talk. "Have the both of you heard of a defunct Soviet counterintelligence agency called SMERSH?" He asked them.

"I have." Kyoko answered.

"Me too." Mukuro answered.

"Both of you need to be aware of this: This school was made for the group. Izuru Kamukura was one of the founders of SMERSH. He wanted to use the school as an advantage to gain power of Japan."

Kyoko and Mukuro were surprised to hear this, they didn't think that Hope's Peak was made by a criminal.

Kyoko wanted to ask a very important question. “Is my father involved in all of this? All of the activities regarding the Kamukura Project and anything SPECTRE related? ” she asked Bond.

Mukuro answered her. “He is. I know this because right now my sister and I are members of SPECTRE, it was all her idea” She then looked at Bond and asked. “Do you knew about Kirigiri being a member to the organization?”

“No, but I knew he was up to something no good. One of my contacts doesn’t trust him and thinks he’s connected to SPECTRE.” Bond replied.

Kyoko remained calm, on the inside she was pissed about hearing her father being a criminal. She was happy that her grandfather raised her instead of Jin.

Kyoko looked at Bond and said. “Besides Leiter, who are your contacts?”

“Three of them are alumni to this school, while the other three are students here.” Bond told her. “My client’s name is Kyosuke Munakata, he’s developing an overseas branch for Hope’s Peak, he's the one who doesn't trust your father. He wanted me, Leiter, and his two friends Juzo Sakakura and Chisa Yukizome to investigate the school and find out what it’s doing behind the public.”

“And that’s the Kamukura project.” Kyoko said. “Do you know if it’s being developed here?”

“There’s one place that’s a point of interest, it’s called Osato Chemicals and Engineering.” Bond answered. “According to a file, it stated that Mr. Osato was earning the money from the project, and the Steering Committee works for him and the school.”

Kyoko started musing. “I see. Then this place should be infiltrated, just to see if the project is still being developed.”

“And SPECTRE is planning on creating more super soldiers in the future if the project is a success.” Bond explained.

“So more Ultimate SPECTREs are going to be developed, making the organization more power than it already is.” Mukuro pointed out.

“I would like to investigate with you Mr. Bond, but I need to know if that’s okay with you.” Kyoko offered.

“I’ll have to talk to Munakata about it.” Bond told her. “If he says no, then you’ll just act like a normal school girl, or become a no-show.”

“What about me?” Mukuro asked. “What should I do?”

“Since you’re betraying SPECTRE behind their backs, I would advise you to work undercover for them, don’t give me info, your sister might find out after what happened last night between you two.” Bond replied.

“We should exchange numbers so we can talk without having to worry about meeting in person.” Kyoko suggested.

Bond and Mukuro agreed and exchanged the numbers with Kyoko and each other.

“Thank you.” Kyoko bowed.

“How are you doing on your end?” Bond said. “And any info about your classmates or anyone you’re hanging out with?”

“There’s this one student who offered to join in my investigation. His name is Makoto Naegi, he’s the ultimate lucky student.”

“I met him on first day, I almost became cautious around him because of his talent.” Bond said.

“Why’s that?” Mukuro asked.

“Last year, there was a lucky student from class 77 who tried to blow up the gym in the old school building. He did this just to have the practical exams be delayed. Me, Leiter, and Munakata’s friend Sakakura stopped him.” Bond explained to them.

“He seemed pretty desperate.” Kyoko remarked.

“The only reason he did it was that his classmate was feeling depressed.” Bond said.

“Was that classmate Chiaki Nanami?” Kyoko inquired.

“That was her. You met her before?” Bond asked.

“Last year I did.” Kyoko nodded. “I was sent to her apartment to ask her questions about someone trying to kill her in her apartment. The perpetrator was an assassin for SPECTRE, his name was Jean Duran, also known as Le Chiffre.”

“I never heard of him.” Mukuro told them.

“He was known to be the best assassin in SPECTRE. I never encountered him though.” Bond said.

“She also told me some info about the project, as well as a man named Kazuo Tengan who was the school advisor here.” Kyoko said.

“I got the word of him being killed by members of SPECTRE.” Bond said. “Which happened last year.”

“According to Nanami, he never trusted the headmaster. Is that true?” Kyoko questioned.

“It is. Tengan and I spoke about it when we first met each other.” Bond replied. “He felt questionable about the project, and he was investigating.”

“Is Nanami involved with the investigation?” Mukuro asked Bond.

“Currently she is, along with her boyfriend.” Bond answered.

“Nanami told me about him being a candidate for the Kamukura Project. Saying that he declined, which caused the assassination attempt.” Kyoko said.

“Because of that, she’s living with me right now.” Bond mentioned. “It was her teacher’s idea. She wanted me to protect her.” Bond looked at Mukuro. “Tell me about what your sister has been doing recently.”

“Junko was involved with the bombing incident at the Kodaka Center." Mukuro told him. “You remember that man we met at that bar Binimi? The one that Bouiver mention to us?”

“Dario, I still remember that creepy guy.” Bond said. “He’s here now?”

“He is, and he’s our commanding officer.” Mukuro stated. “There’s a safe house not far from here, I’ll text you the address. Inside there’s a secret room that leads to an empty room.”

“And you’re staying here because you were ordered to?” Kyoko questioned.

“No.” Mukuro shook her head. “My sister and I had a fight and after it ended, she kicked me out. We argued about what happened and our relationship, then I started provoking her which led to the fight.”

“How did you provoke her?” Bond asked.

“By saying her real name, Ryoko Otanashi.” Mukuro answered.

“And your real name must be?” Bond inquired.

“Mutsuko Otanashi.” Mukuro told him. “I must make a request Mr. Bond. I need you to save my sister, I don’t think she’ll even want to listen to me anymore.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Bond said. “Your sister will have hope coming back to her. Q is going to give me info about her, just to see who I’m really dealing with.”

“I’ll tell you something useful.” Mukuro said. “Junko is not just the ultimate fashionista, she’s also the Analytical Prowess. She’s able to analyze everything instantly.”

“So after hearing Hagakure’s prediction on Naegi’s future, your sister was able to know that Naegi’s luck would save him from harm.” Kyoko said to Mukuro.

“Yes.” Mukuro nodded.

“And she learned that Maizono was friends with Naegi for a long time, and decided to kill her just to see him suffer.” Kyoko said,

“In despair.” Bond said.

“You are both right.” Mukuro said.

“We need to get started with this investigation.” Bond said to them.

“Right, and we need to stop my used-to-be father.” Kyoko said.

“I’ll handle him, and I’ll have you decide his fate. I still have my license to kill, if MI6 tells me to kill him after giving them a brief update of my mission. I’ll try to let you know.” Bond told her.

“I don’t even care what happens that man anymore.” Kyoko said, in a cold tone. “Fuck him.”

“Say no more.” Bond said. “Death will have fun with the purple man.”

“But before we can stop Kirigiri, we gonna need evidence.” Mukuro told them.

“Does Matsuda know anything about your sister’s involvement with SPECTRE?” Kyoko inquired.

“Yes, the both of us talked about it days ago when I was meeting with him.” Mukuro answered.

“I have a file on him, I was told that he’s able to erase people’s memories, and works with the Steering Committee from time to time.” Bond said.

“The ones behind the Kamukura Project.” Kyoko remarked.

“I’ll go talk to Matsuda when I get the chance and see if he can tell me where the project is or was taking place.” Mukuro said to the both of them.

“Perfect.” Bond nodded. “Contact me when you have your answers.”

“So what are we waiting for? Let’s get started.” Kyoko said.

________________________________________

Junko woke up after sleeping in. After she took a shower and changed into her clothes, she then went to the living room, seeing the furniture still destroyed due to the fight with Mukuro. Junko didn’t bother cleaning it up, nor was in the mood to do so.

Junko knew Dario wanted this to happen, because they didn’t agree to keep their conversation about killing Mukuro a secret, she will admit that it was her fault for not saying anything. She let out a sigh, feeling mad about Mukuro winning the fight, and wished she killed her years ago. On purpose, she never told her about her killing game plan, because she didn’t trust her, and she knew she would try to stop it.

Junko started to remember the fun times she had with her sister, when they were playing on the swings at their elementary school, playing a first-person shooter game together, playing with their dog, watching their favorite shows and movies.

Then she started remembering the bad moments she had with her parents.

_“We’ll stop loving you if you keep on becoming a talentless individual.”_ Her father said to her when she was six years old.

Her mother was the worst. _”You are a waste of humanity on this planet, get a talent or end your own life, we don’t need you around our lives if you choose to be a normal person.”_

Junko wanted to impress them, when she started to get a high interest in fashion, she wanted to become a fashion model. Though, her parents didn’t like it. _“A fashion model? That’s not a talent. A talent is something you do that is productive.”_ Her father said. This didn’t make sense to Junko, she knew he was wrong, she knew he was just saying that to make her feel bad about what she did.

She remembered seeing Mukuro being beaten by her father for not meeting their expectations, she was afraid to intervene and stop it. She couldn’t forget seeing the whip marks on her sister’s back. Now, she would say she deserved it, but didn’t want to, because what her parents did to her and her sister, was unforgivable.

Today, she just wants to take a relaxing break and continue with her plan to spread despair around the world tomorrow. And that’s her goal. She will keep on working on her plans without her sister, but right now she’s alone, she’ll need someone to work for her, become her slave

And she knows who.

Ryota Mitarai the Ultimate Animator.

________________________________________

It was now Monday. Imposter walked through the halls inside the dormitories, heading to his room. Once he entered the dorm room, he found Ryota sleeping at his desk, making him sigh. He moved himself to him and attempted to wake him up.

“Hey Mitarai, wake up.” Imposter told him.

Ryota slowly opened his eyes. “Huh?” He saw Imposter waking him up. “Oh sorry.” He said.

“It’s fine.” Imposter said. “The anime still isn’t finished?”

“No, it’s not.” Ryota said while rubbing his eyes.. “But thankfully, I’ve reached the experimental stage.”

“’Experimental’? What do you mean?” Imposter questioned.

“It’ll be easier to explain it to you when it’s concrete.” Ryota answered. “Do you think I should be done with going to the hospital?”

Last week, Mikan and Imposter suggested that Ryota should do checkups at the hospital to keep himself healthy.

“No.” Imposter said in a strict tone. “Out of the question. Going to the hospital is for your own good and it will stop until Tsumiki and I know that you are healthy enough. And today Tsumiki is expecting you.”

Ryota sighed, he really wanted to stop going to the hospital. “Fine.” He said, as he got up from his chair. “I guess I’ll be going there now.”

________________________________________

Ryota walked through the campus of the school, heading to the Hope’s Peak Hospital. As he was waking a pair of hands grabbed him, forcing him to turn around in front of the person, making him startled.

The person had a firm grip on Ryota, preventing him from escaping. Ryota started feeling scared, and was also blushing because this person was a girl.

It was Junko.

“C-can I help you?” Ryota asked, while feeling nervous.

Junko kept her eyes on him and said. “What is your name?”

“I’m R-Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator.” Ryota answered. “And you are?”

_I found you._ Junko grinned and hugged Ryota while laughing. “Hahahahahaupupupupupupupupupupu!"

“H-hey! What are you doing?!” Ryota exclaimed, having no idea why Junko was hugging him.

“I don’t what this is!” Junko said. She then stopped hugging Ryota and looked at him. “This is what I’m telling myself: This is yet another fateful encounter!”


	62. Chapter 62

“So what do you got Mitarai? Come on, tell me how useful your animating skills are.” Junko smiled.

Ryota was creeped out by her, he wanted to run but hesitated.

“There really useful. I-I wouldn’t be the ultimate animator If they weren’t.” Ryota said. “I became addicted to anime and wanted to create my own to create hope.”

Junko wanted to vomit after hearing that word. “Uhuh. But I’m not into stupid anime or hope, both of those things are for gigantic weebs.”

Ryota became offensive after hearing Junko calling anime stupid. “You think anime is for losers?’

“Well, duh.” Junko said.

“Anime isn’t stupid! It’s an important part of our culture!” Ryota exclaimed, not feeling happy about Junko’s opinion on anime.

_Wow….now I see how toxic these otakus are when they here people dissing anime._ Junko said mentally. She started snickering and continued to make snide comments.

“Haha!” Junko laughed. “You’re trembling! This is why I love triggering losers like you! Are you going to scream if keep on making fun of anime?”

“Yes!” Ryota said. “Once you see my anime, you’ll have a different intake on it!”

Junko grabbed Ryota’s cheeks and looked at him. “Oh, is that right? Alright then, challenge accepted.”

________________________________________

Back inside Imposter’s dorm room, Ryota was with Junko who was sitting at his desk, watching his anime. Junko’s eyes were locked on to the screen. Ryota couldn’t tell how she was feeling when she was watching the anime.

After the anime was over, Ryota started to speak. “So um….What did you think? I still haven’t finished it yet, that explains half of it being line art.”

Junko started to release tears from her eyes, they weren’t fake, they were actual tears. The anime broke Junko, some of it made her think about her childhood, but she really didn’t want to think about it right now and have a breakdown.

While crying, she formed a huge smile and said. “HOLY SHIT! This piece of artwork will redefine what anime is all about! It will dominate every anime in existence! Now that I’ve seen this fine piece of work, nothing else will make me satisfied! Seriously, why did I watch all of that ugly anime back then?!” Junko got up from the chair and summoned a baseball bat, moving herself to Ryota’s shelf filled with anime DVDs. “We don’t need you any more garbage anime! You’re dead to everyone on earth!” She started destroying the shelf with the baseball bat, this made Ryota freak out.

“Hey! Stop!” Ryota yelled “What are you doing?! Most of those are limited editions copies! They were expensive!”

“Who gives a flying fuck?!” Junko said, while she kept on destroying the anime DVDs. “No one will ever care about these anyway! Your anime will be filled with glory!” Junko stopped wrecking the anime DVDs, and went up to Ryota “Hey, why did that happen? You must’ve added some special ingredient to make me tear up like that right?”

“Yeah…My anime is different than others.” Ryota answered to her.

“Really?” Junko inquired, she started to get excited.

“Yes, my anime influences the viewer’s brain.”

“So like mental manipulation, you can mind hack them like robots.”

“Well….that’s not my intention.” Ryota told Junko. “My anime is not made to hurt people.”

“Whatever, can your anime do anything it wants to?” Junko asked.

“Yes, it can.” Ryota nodded. “Allow me to explain.”

“Tell me everything.” Junko grinned.

“Subtle changes in colorization stimulate the visual cortex.” Ryota stated. “Induction of eye movements manipulates the memory of the experience. The sound will control the focus. Every technique I know, gets put in here. Technically, this is considered brainwashing, but they’re like gunpowder. You can make a bomb, or an outstanding firework. My goal is to make anime that will make the world a better place. A world where everyone will be happy.”

Junko formed a grin, she was ready to use Ryota for her plans. She knows he will be easy to manipulate.

“You know, I wanna make the world a better place too!” Junko told him, while lying.

“You do?” Ryota asked.

“Fuck yeah I do! Do you see how much uncontrollable violence there is in this cruel universe? It makes me sick to my stomach, wanting to harm myself due to how nasty these monsters are.” She walked up very close to Ryota. “How about you make an anime for me? I know a place where you’ll never be interrupted.”

“Really? Where?”

“You’ll see.”

________________________________________

Ryota followed Junko to her safe house. Once they arrived, Ryota noticed the mess in the safe house apartment living room.

“Um...what happened here?” Ryota asked, feeling concerned.

“Don’t worry about it.” Junko said with a fake smile. She went to the bookshelf and opened the secret room door. Ryota saw the bookshelf moving, he felt a bit scared, thinking he was going to be held prisoner in there like a slave and get beaten.

Junko signaled Ryota to follow her into the secret room.

Junko and Ryota were standing inside the safe house apartment, they were standing in the secret room. Ryota looked around the room, and became impressed with how it looks, he noticed the room was soundproof.

“So what do you think?” Junko asked.

“Yeah, this will work.” Ryota said. “This room will give me a lot of focus to create your anime.”

“Awesome!” Junko smiled. “How long will take to accomplish everything?”

“It depends how much focus I have.” Ryota answered, he tried to explain more but was interrupted by Junko.

“So no sleeping, lots of caffeine, energy drinks, food, and all of that shit to keep you awake and working. Gotcha!” Junko said.

“Uh, yeah. We’ll get my equipment transferred here and I’ll start working.” Ryota said.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

Someone was knocking on the wall next to the secret room entrance; Junko was surprised to see this person.

It was Dario, who was smiling at them.

“Hola kids.” Dario greeted. “Looks like your making use to this room Enoshima.”

Junko smiled. “I’m having this guy stay here, he’s going to work on a fabulous anime for me!” She said while she winked.

Dario noticed what she was truly doing and played along with her. “Well this anime better be good. Otherwise we’re gonna have to do something very horrible do to him.” He said while smiling. He then looks at Ryota. “I’m Dario, Ms. Enoshima’s bodyguard.”

Ryota gulped. “N-nice to meet you. I’m Ryota Mitarai. I’ll make sure this anime is top-notch for the both of you”

Junko nodded and turned towards Dario. “I’m gonna go do some things real quick. Can you keep an eye on him?”

“Sure thing, he won’t leave.” Dario said.

“Cool, thank you.” Junko said while exciting out of the secret room/

Ryota and Dario didn’t say anything to each other and were just staring at each other. Ryota tried to stop himself from trembling, he became afraid of Dario and hoping he won’t do anything harmful towards him.

Dario smiled at Ryota and said. “What’s up?”

________________________________________

Junko was now inside the main course building, heading to Jin’s office, she needed his help on getting Ryota’s equipment to her safe house, she also wants to know about Togami being a member to the organization. She knocked on the door, and saw Gozu. She told him that she’s here to see Jin. Gozu allowed her to enter the room. When she entered, she saw Jin sitting at his desk.

“Ah, greetings Number 14.” Jin greeted her. “How’s your plan coming along?”

“We’re getting there.” Junko answered. “I got a student who will create some brainwashing animations. You know who I’m talking about, do you?”

Jin nodded his head. “Yes. Go on.”

“His equipment needs to be sent to my safe house. Will it be possible to send in some of your guys to his dorm room and deal with everything?”

“I’ll talk to Kizakura and some of my people handle it. Should be ready by tonight.”

“That’s fine.” Junko nodded. “And I also want to ask you something else. How come you haven’t told me about Togami being a member of SPECTRE?”

Jin had a feeling something like this was going to be brought up. He heard the news about Togami dying thanks to Bond.

Jin answered her. “Wasn’t my place to tell you.”

“But him being a member of SPECTRE, clearly means we’re allies.” Junko said to him. “Unless you don’t trust me?”

“SPECTRE doesn’t tell their members about who’s in the organization Number 14.” Jin stated. “We don’t know what they’ll do with that information, no one knows each other. Togami heard about you and your sister becoming newcomers, only because his family has close ties with SPECTRE. Just because you’re a member of SPECTRE, doesn’t mean that I or anyone can’t kill you to keep your mouth shut. We kill all those who blackmail us.”

“All I wanted to know was why I wasn’t aware of this, and I found my answer, I’m not trusted.” Junko said.

“Think how you feel all you want. You’re a rookie, an amateur. So who knows what your true intentions are. Speaking of which, how’s your sister?”

Junko sighed, she didn’t want to talk about it, but she knew Jin would find out himself. “We got into a fight, and I kicked her out.”

“That’s all? And why did this happened?” Jin questioned.

“I’ve been planning on killing her in the future. Just because she became the most useless human being on planet fucking earth.” Junko replied.

“Hmm, well whatever is going on between you two better not jeopardize your and SPECTRE’s operations.” Jin said.

“And if she does, then she dies.” Junko said.

“Well, she’s your responsibility.” Jin told her. “If she does something wrong, your job is to fix it.”

Junko became flustered after hearing Jin saying that to her. She didn’t agree that it would be her fault if Mukuro betrayed, disobeyed, or failed.

“Hold the fuck up for a minute here! _You’re_ saying that if my retarded sister does something shitty for whatever reason, it’s going to be _my_ fault?!” Junko exclaimed.

Jin kept his calm composure on him. “She’s your sister, and which makes you have blood ties with her. I have a copy of your sign up papers, it said you wanted your sister to join and have her work with you on your despair plan. Of course, that means you’ll take _responsibility_ for her actions, and she’ll take responsibility for your actions as well. Anyone who’s involved in a plan that is from SPECTRE is responsible. And Number 1 will decide who will be dispatched if the plan has failed.”

_Shit…_ Junko sighed, now she has to focus on three different things. Work on the killing game, keeping Ryota locked up in the secret room and have him work on the anime, and finding her sister before she betrays SPECTRE. Without Mukuro, Junko will need to accomplish everything by herself without a single mistake. She’ll need to make sure her sister will never do anything behind her back.

“Anything else Number 14?” Jin asked her.

Junko shook her head. “No. I’ll see myself out.” She said, leaving Jin’s office.

________________________________________

Mukuro opened the door and exited out of her dorm room. She made plans on meeting with Hajime to talk about her problems, but changed her mind. She didn’t feel comfortable doing it. Right after she closed the door, she walked down the halls until someone called her out.

“Going somewhere?” Someone said. Mukuro recognized the voice, she knew who it was. She turned around and saw her sister looking at her with a glare while leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

Mukuro was ready to anticipate anything coming from her sister, if she’s asking for another fight, she’ll get one. She won’t kill her, she’ll just knock her out.

“Are you going to talk or give me the silent treatment?” Junko asked, in an annoyed tone.

Mukuro started to talk. “Look, about what happened-“

“Drop it. I don’t want to hear it.” Junko interrupted her. “Whatever it is your doing better end.”

_Of course, she found out that I was talking with Bond and Kirigiri._ Mukuro thought. She decided to play dumb just so she wouldn’t reveal what she’s doing behind her sister’s back.

“What do you mean? I’m still with SPECTRE.” Mukuro reassured her.

“You may be, but I just told Number 6 about what happened last weekend between you and me. And he told me that I’m responsible for your idiotic actions.” Junko moved her self towards Mukuro, getting her body closer to her, with her boots she trampled on her sister’s feet. Her eyes locked on at her sister “If you dare to betray me and everyone in the octopus clan, I’m gonna make sure your existence is out of this world and _every_ _single_ historical fact about you will be erased. Do I make myself clear Number 15?”

Mukuro tried to stay calm. She didn’t forget about what Blofeld said to her a month ago, she was on a three strike system, if she gets three strikes, Junko will die.

“…Yes. Number 14.” Mukuro said slowly. “I’ll keep on assisting you.”

“Good.” Junko said, releasing her boots off of her sister’s feet. “And just so you know, you’re responsible for my actions so don’t go all crybaby mode about it.”

“So does this mean that I can move back in?” Mukuro inquired.

“Hell no, who the fuck wants you to live with someone? You better off being homeless you stinky whore.” Junko answered.

_Good._ Mukuro relieved. She would rather stay in her dorm room right now.

Junko was about to tell her about Ryota and the killing game, but stopped herself from doing so, because she still can’t trust Mukuro right now. So without a word, she turned around and left.

________________________________________

Bond arrived home with Chiaki, Chiaki went upstairs to her room while Bond met up with Q in the basement. When he arrived he saw Q at a table that was filled with files.

“Are those files related to Enoshima, or your contraptions?” Bond asked Q.

Q grabbed a file and handed it to Bond. “Just like you wanted; A file on Junko Enoshima.”

Bond opened it up and read through it. His caught her real name. There was also photos of her normal self with red long hair, and red eyes.

“Ryoko Otanashi.” Bond said while looking at the file. “Just like what Ikusaba told me. That’s her real name.”

“How is Ikusaba doing?” Q asked.

“She’s…doing fine so far.” Bond answered.

“It feels to me that something is going wrong with her right now.” Q said.

“She’s a member of SPECTRE thanks to her crazy sister.” Bond told him. “I just got a call from her telling me that Enoshima is getting suspicious of her sister. But she’ll still help out.”

“Do the others know?”

“So far Munakata doesn’t know, but he will. Kirigiri also wants to help, but all that depends on Munakata.”

Q nodded his head. “I see. By the way, I’m developing gadgets for Mr. Munakata and everyone else.” Q told him, walking to a table filled with gadgets.

“You got anything new for me?” Bond inquired.

“As a matter of fact I do.” Q said, he grabbed out a large box and opened it up.

Bond looked inside the box and saw a jetpack. He formed a smirk and looked at Q.

“Nice late birthday present.” Bond said while smirking.

“Happy late birthday 007.” Q said. “Now pay attention. Obviously it’s a jetpack, but it’s not just an ordinary jetpack. This jetpack has infinite fuel, miniguns, and homing rockets. They both have unlimited ammo.”

“Does it really have that Q?”

“Do I joke about my work 007?”

Bond didn’t say anything and chuckled. Q is _always_ serious when he explains his gadgets.

“That’s not all though. I got something that you’ll truly love and probably use a lot.” Q grabbed out a remote control. He pressed a button, summoning a figure who had a complete resemblance to Bond.

“My evil twin?” Bond asked rhetorically.

“If you want it to be. This is a decoy version of you 007.” Q stated. “He has your complete personality, so everyone will be fooled by it. If something urgent has to be done and your presence is required, then the decoy 007 will fill in for you. Be sure to let the others know about this, they might destroy it…and they better not.”

“I’ll let them know.” Bond said. “Are you still developing gadgets for the others?”

“While you were gone I was able to finish some gadgets for Ms. Yukizome, Ms. Nanami, and your friend Felix. So I’m still working on it.” Q explained.

Bond nodded. “Alright, then I’ll leave you alone.”

“See you later 007.” Q said to him.

________________________________________

Mukuro was inside Yasuke’s office, reading a file on the Kamukura Project.

Mukuro nodded her head and said. “Thank you Matsuda.”

“No problem.” Yauske said,

“Have you been to the Osato building before?” Mukuro asked, while looking at him.

“Just once. Last year, Mr. Tsuge and I were inside a laboratory and we were waiting for the guys from SPECTRE dragging Haruta to us.” Yasuke explained. “The security is pretty high, they have drones that fly around the labs and scan them to see if they’re an authorized employee. If not, they’re shot down.”

“Anything else?” Mukuro inquired.

“There are these red sensor cameras that do the same thing as the drones do. There’s also ceiling turrets, cameras, alarms, and spider-legged robots with machine guns, I know, I know, that sounds bizarre.”

“Right. I’ll let Bond know about all of this.”

“Are you gonna go with him? He might need some help.”

“I rather not get myself seen with him.” Mukuro said, as she was closing the document. “See you later Matsuda.”

“Wait.” Yasuke said, stopping Mukuro from leaving. “Did you hear what happened last Saturday?”

“Yes, I was there and so was my sister.” Mukuro answered. “She caused it. And she’s been planning on killing me. We argued over it until he got physical. She kicked me out after out fight was over.

“Wow.” Yasuke commented. “Too much has been going on around that head of hers. I miss the one we used to know.”

“You and I both. If you need to meet with me, I’ll be at my dorm room. I’ll text you the room number.” Mukuro said.

“Alright. See you later Ikusaba.” Yasuke said.

________________________________________

“What do you mean Mitarai didn’t check in yesterday?” Imposter asked in an angry tone. He was in the main course hallway with Mikan. Both of them were standing next to their classroom door.

Mikan felt nervous due to Imposter’s angry aura. She started to explain. “I-I mean that Mitarai never showed up. I asked the doctors about him, and they told me he never checked in.”

“And it never crossed your mind to show up to his dorm room?” Imposter said.

“I-I’m sorry. Go ahead and violate me, I need brutal punishment for my stupidity!” Mikan said, she started to tear up.”

Imposter sighed and said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound angry towards you, I’m just frustrated. Let’s go to his dorm room and find out what’s going on.”

________________________________________

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

“Open up Mitarai!” Imposter hollered, while knocking on the door. He grabbed the doorknob, he tried turning it but the door was locked.

Both Imposter and Mikan been trying to wait for Ryota to answer his dorm room, unknowingly to the both of them, Ryota wasn’t there.

“M-maybe he’s not in there?” Mikan said.

“If not then he’s probably off wandering somewhere.” Imposter said. He grabbed out his dorm room key. “I’m going in.”

After unlocking the door, Imposter slowly opened it. He was about to enter slowly, until Mikan clumsily tripped.

“Ahhh!” Mikan screamed while she tripped, landing on top of Imposter.

“What are you doing?!” Imposter asked out loud.

“I’m sorry!” Mikan said out loud.

“Get off me already!” Imposter told her.

“Ok, ok! I’m sorry for being a clumsy freak!” Mikan said, getting herself up.

Imposter got up and dusted himself off. He then closed the door, and looked around the room. The lights were all turned off, and the drapes were shut. Imposter noticed Ryota’s desktop computer was gone. He walked to the desk and gazed at it. He then formed a glare.

“Damn it.” Imposter muttered. “His computer is gone.”

“So it got stolen?” Mikan said.

“Maybe, but who knows.” Imposter replied.

Mikan turned her head to the bedroom door, noticing that it was halfway opened.

“M-maybe we should check the bedroom.” Mikan suggested.

“Let’s go.” Imposter said. “And try not to trip.”

“I promise.” Mikan said, while she walked to the bedroom door.

They both arrived at the bedroom and slowly moved the door. They noticed Ryota wasn’t in there. Imposter started to become anxious, he doesn’t know whether he left without a traced, abducted, or committed suicide. He’s hoping it wasn’t any of those things.

Mikan checked under the bed and didn’t find anything, so she went to the closet door and opened it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“ **AH!** ” Mikan gasped, while feeling a sharp knife penetrating her stomach. Blood started coming out of her abdomen and her mouth, the pain forced her to release tears.

Imposter saw what her getting stabbed, he couldn’t’ see the person who was killing Mikan because it was too dark inside the closet. He tried to stop it, but someone from behind strangled him with a garrote wire.

The knife pulled out of Mikan, making her fall onto the floor. She was now dead.

Imposter witnessed it while he was being strangled. He tried fighting back but no avail. His vision started to go away, he was dying. He stopped moving and was dropped onto the floor.

The person who came out of the closet was Koichi, he was looking at Mikan’s dead body.

The person who killed Imposter was a fake security guard, one of Jin’s own henchmen.

Koichi looked at the fake security guard and said. “Get rid of them.”

________________________________________

Nighttime came. With help of Mukuro obtaining information about the Kamukura Project development location and the security level at Osato Chemicals and Engineering, Bond was now ready to infiltrate the place. He was wearing his stealth suit and was driving his Aston Martin DB5 to his destination.

Bond realized that this infiltration was going to require stealth, not wanting to have a gun fight, and he’s hoping it won’t come to that. With the help of Tanner, he was able to provide Bond information about weekly shipments that deliver to Osato’s building, the shipments were being arranged at a warehouse owned by Osato, and that’s where Bond was driving to.

He arrived outside near the warehouse, turning off his headlights on his DB5, and parking it in a dark away. He got out of the car and activated its security system. He got behind a building, and crouched down, seeing a delivery truck with its door opened. Bond sneaked his way there, and got inside. He then hid behind the boxes and kept himself from being seen.

While staying hidden, Bond heard two guys talking to each other. He listened in, but stopped listening when he learned what they were talking about. A man dressed in a delivery outfit, stored the last containing shipment, and closed the doors. A minute later, the truck started moving.

Bond pulled out his smartphone and got into the controls of the Aston Martin DB5. He knew where the location of Osato’s building, so he didn’t need to follow the truck to find it. The DB5 started speeding through the streets, without attracting any police attention. Bond found a spot to park the car, after parking it, he activates the security system and set the car to invisible.

Now Bond hand nothing else to do until the trip to Osato was finished.

________________________________________

The truck finally stopped moving. Bond was hoping he was at Osato’s building instead of somewhere else. He kept himself hidden behind the crates, the truck door opened and two guys with trolleys got the crates and rolled them out of the truck.

Bond slowly moved out of the truck, he found himself inside of a parking garage, he turned to his left and got to the left side of the truck, he grabbed out his smartphone and scanned the area for cameras. There were some placed around the area. Bond struggled to find an idea, until his eyes caught an air vent cover, Bond got there as quick as he could and got inside the air vent.

Bond crawled his way through the air vent, he knew this wouldn’t locate Osato’s office, but his other objective is to find the lab where the Kamukura Project was taking place. Bond saw light coming by, which was illuminating the part of the air vent. Bond stopped moving and peeked through the air vent cover. There he saw someone. Bond recognized him.

It was Fujio Tsuge.

He was working on some paperwork in his office. Bond was glad that he was here, because he needed to interrogate him.

Bond quietly open the air vent cover, and was able to set it inside the air vent. Bond got himself out of the air vent without Fujio noticing. He slowly walked his way to him and grabbed him, placing his hand around his mouth and pointing his suppressed Walther PPK at his head.

“Shhh.” Bond shushed him. “Don’t make a sound.” He told him. “I know who you are Mister Fujio Tsuge, so I’m going ask you some questions. Nod your head by saying yes, and I’ll _know_ you’re lying to my face. If you value your life, you’ll answer honestly. Do you agree to that?”

Fujio felt a chill going down his spine, he was getting cold sweat, hoping he won’t have a heart attack due to all the nervousness he was feeling. He did what Bond told him to do; he nodded his head and allowed Bond to ask him questions.

“Good boy.” Bond said. “Now…I heard about you, you worked here for a long time. Then you were transferred to Hope’s Peak in 2006 and became the head member of the Steering Committee, a group formed by your boss Jin Kirigiri when he became headmaster. Is that true?”

Fujio nodded his head.

“Ok.” Bond nodded. “Three years later, the Reserve Course opened. And you and your friends used it to gain money for the project and SPECTRE. Then a year after that, your group started finding a candidate after gaining enough money. Is that true?”

Again, Fujio nodded his head.

“And the development of the project was here in this building, yes?”

Fujio nodded.

“Alright, I already know the poor student who became your lab monkey, including you and everyone else who was involved. I’m going to let go of your mouth, and we’ll talk man to man like gentlemen. Should you make a sound, or call off the alarm, then your old body will be sent to a retirement home where everyone can see your corpse. Ok?”

Fujio nodded his head, after he did that, Bond released his hand off of his mouth.

“Why are you here?” Fujio questioned him.

“I'm here to sabotage the Kamukura Project.” Bond answered.

Fujio chuckled. “You’re too late. It’s already done, and it’s SPECTRE’s property now.”

“Where can I find it?” Bond inquired.

“I can’t tell you. SPECTRE has headquarters all over the globe and Number 1 could be anywhere. The Ultimate SPECTRE goes wherever Number 1 goes.” Fujio said.

“Then you’ll help me get inside the labs. I heard you and your friends are developing chemicals to make SPECTRE soldiers become more brutal with their work.”

“The lab underground requires authorized personnel, once someone goes in there, the elevator will detect any false personnel who are not allowed to go in there.”

“Tell me an alternative.” Bond demanded.

“Good luck, there’s a gate that’s for emergencies only.” Fujio told him. “It’s located underground near the parking garage, but it’s guarded. And requires key code access.”

“And is Osato there by any chance?” Bond questioned.

“He might be, I don’t what he does all the time.” Fujio said, while shrugging his shoulders.

“Then that’s it then. Thank you Mr. Tsuge.” Bond said.

“You’re welcome. You won’t win you know? The Ultimate SPECTRE is tougher than you think.” Fujio warned him, while smirking.

“I already know that Mr. Tsuge, but thanks for giving me the heads up.”

“So you’re going to let me go?”

“No.” Bond said as he fired his gun at Fujio’s head, killing him. “I’m ending your shift.”

Bond holstered his gun and went to the door, he locked it and turned off the lights. He then went back into the air vent and left the office.

________________________________________

Bond was near the gate that led to the underground labs, he found a couple of security guards being stationary. He pointed his gun at the security red sensor camera and shot its lens. Then he killed all the guards. He then proceeded to the gate. Bond saw the keypad next to the door, he grabbed out his door decoder and placed it on it. After waiting several seconds, the gate opened, Bond grabbed the door decoder and continued his way through.

Bond found a door and opened it slowly, in front of his eyes was a hallway, he looked around and went in. Bond closed the door. He walked down the hall and went to another door, and scanned the area with his eyes. He got in and closed the door, in front of him was a stairwell, after walking down the stairs, he hid behind a wall and peeked. He saw a scientist storing chemicals on a tray.

Bond crouched down and slowly walked down the hall, then went to his right, He stopped himself after seeing a security camera, he Bond shot it and kept on walking. Bond hid behind the wall after seeing a flying drone, patrolling the hallway, thankfully it didn’t go to Bond’s direction. After the drone was out of view, Bond continued to stealth his way through the hallway.

Bond came across a hallway filled with laboratory rooms. Bond assumed this area was where they’re developing the super soldier chemicals. He stayed crouched and went peeked in one of the rooms, seeing three scientists applying chemicals on a SPECTRE marine. He recognized both of them, it was Teiji Tobe, Daisuke Uranishi, and Kitahachi Oshima.

Bond needed to stop this now, he had an idea.

Bond sneaked his way through the hallway while destroying security cameras along the way. He found a room, it was the green-lit room where the Ultimate SPECTRE woke up. He saw Osato in there talking with a group of scientists.

Bond kept on moving, his idea was to perform a lab accident and create an explosion. He needed to destroy everything that they’re doing. He got to a closet and found some propane tanks. Bond took one and casually walked down the hall. He then found the room where the scientists were operating the SPECTRE marine. He tossed the propane tank and shot it.

_**KABOOM!** _

The explosion killed the scientists and the SPECTRE marine, and it also created a chemical leak. The alarm went off, and security became tighten, but Bond didn’t care, because he needed to stop this. Guards, drones, and the spider-legged robots came in and attacked Bond.

Bond ran and jumped through the window into a lab, crouching down. Bond fired his gun at them, and crouched again. A drone flew in and saw Bond, it tried to fire its weapons, but Bond grabbed it and smashed it to the ground, destroying it.

Bond hopped and ran through the halls, there were too many security forces for him to deal with. Bond shot his way through the labs by killing a bunch of guards and robots, he was able to dodge all of the gunfire coming from the ceiling turrets. He grabbed an MP5 submachine gun from one of the guards and kept on running, his main focus was to stop Osato from escaping. Bond knew the police would be on their way, but he already has his escape plan ready.

Bond continued to kill every guard that got in his way and finally found an elevator that leaves the underground lab. He pressed the button to opened the elevator and went in, while he was in it, security guard, robots, and drones, all came and fired at Bond. Bone was able to shoot them all while the elevator door was closing.

The elevator was now going up to the top floor where Osato’s office is. If Osato wasn’t at his office, then Bond is going to head to the rooftop. Otherwise he’ll contact Tanner and track his location.

________________________________________

Bond was on the top floor, standing in front of the entrance to Osato’s office. He kicked the door and saw a group of spider-legged robots around Osato. The robots pointed their guns at Bond, ready to attack.

Osato looked at Bond and said. “You….I should’ve known. You’re James Bond aren’t you? If not, then who are you?”

“My name is Bond, James Bond.” Bond told him. “It’s over Mr. Osato, I already know what the Kamukura Project is about and that your people are developing chemicals and have the SPECTRE soldiers consume them to become super soldiers.”

“You might’ve destroyed part of our experiments, but that won’t stop SPECTRE, nothing will.” Osato declared. “Police are on their way, they’ll arrest you for violating private property.”

“And they’ll arrest you for performing an illegal experiment which involved a terrorist group and abduction of a high school student. Everything I read on that file will be sent to them. What the bloody hell will you do after that Mr. Osato?”

Osato gasped, he didn’t say a word, he knew Bond was right. He saw him smirking at him, making him angry.

“Damn you Mr. Bond! Thanks to you, my business is ruin!.” Osato yelled, he went to a door that was his own emergency exit. “Kill him!” Osato told his robots.

The robots opened fire at Bond. Bond was so fast on his reflexes, he shot his MP5 at them. He grabbed one of the robot’s arm and ripped it out. He used it as a weapon by smacking the robots with it.

Bond grabbed his MP5 and destroyed all the robots with it until he ran out of ammo. The robots were now all destroyed, Bond dropped the MP5 and ran to the emergency exit.

________________________________________

Osato was standing on the rooftop of the building. He grabbed out his cell phone and dialed a number, before he started calling, his phone was shot off, making it fall down off the building. Osato turned around and saw Bond walking towards him. Osato attempted to fight back, only for him to have his arm twisted violent and foot swept. Bond grabbed Osato’s leg and dragged him to the edge of the roof. He then dangled him upside down from the building, ready to drop him.

“Hold on! I’ll tell you everything you need to know!” Osato said to him.

“I already know everything. I’m just here to end it.” Bond said.

Osato was filled with fear right now, while seeing how far he is above the ground. He was about to meet his doom.

Bond kept his grip on him and started talking. “Congratulations Mr. Osato, you now have the ability to fly like an eagle. Have fun.”

“NO! WAIT-“ Osato begged for his life but was too late, Bond dropped him and watch him fall to his death.

Bond grabbed out his smartphone and got control of his DB5. He was able to drive near the Osato building. Bond ran to his left and jumped off the building. He wasn’t screaming, he was calm, because his suit was going to help him land properly without breaking any bones.

Bond got to the surface with a hard land, making the ground shake and causing a dent on the road. Bond rose up and ran to his car, after getting in it, he saw Osato’s security guards and robots chasing him and firing their weapons at him. Bond activated its rockets and blew them all up, killing them. Bond did a J turn and escaped.


	63. Chapter 63

This morning, Bond told the gang about his infiltration at Osato’s building. He also told Kyoko and Mukuro about it, and Kyoko was able to send in a SWAT team to raid the building and shut it down. However, evidence linking to the Kamukura Project was erased, all thanks to Jin, who heard what happened last night.

Chisa arrived at her classroom and greeted the class with a smile.

“Good morning everyone!” She said, her smile went away when she noticed the class with worried looks and seeing Mikan’s and Imposter’s empty desk, making Chisa concerned. “Um…Tsumiki and Mitarai wouldn’t able to make it?”

“I tried texting Mikan but she wasn’t responding.” Mahiru told Chisa, she had a feeling something bad happened to her.

“We went to her dorm room and knocked it, but the stupid nurse didn’t bother answering.” Hiyoko said.

“It was the third door I had to break down!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Should we search for them Ms. Yukizome?” Sonia asked.

Chisa knew something was wrong, and made short glances to Chiaki and Hajime and could tell that they knew something happened to Mikan and Imposter. She also started to worry about Nagito who she hasn’t seen since last year, and was thinking that Koichi lied to her about his suspension being lifted. Only eleven students remain in Class 77-B, and their teacher can’t afford to lose them all.

“Maybe Tsumiki is running late, and Mitarai might be working on an anime and he doesn’t want to be disturbed. So I guess both of them are hiding somewhere, who knows.” Chisa said to the class, while showing a fake smile.

The class starred at her, thinking she knew something about what happened to Tsumiki and Imposter.

Akane raised her hand. “Hey teach?”

“Yes Owari?”

“It feels like you're not being honest with us.” Akane remarked, in a serious tone. “Do you know what happened to them?”

Gundham shot up from his seat and pointed at Chisa with a glare. “If you lie to us, you’ll be torn apart by my Twelve Zodiac Generals!” He declared, months ago his Four Dark Devas of Destruction mated and produced offsprings. Gundham now named them the Twelve Zodiac Generals.

Sonia got up and calmed down Gundham. “Relax Tanaka, it’s not polite to threaten teachers. Students at my old school in Novoselic learned that the hard way.”

“Maybe Ms. Yukizome does know where they are and doesn’t want to tell us.” Kazuichi said, while showing a slight glare towards their teacher.

“WHERE ARE THEY?!” Nekomaru demanded to know.

“We need to go find them!” Akane told everyone.

“And once we do, I’ll make them a good cuisine dish!” Teruteru said.

“Wait you guys!” Chiaki hollered, gaining the class attention. “We should just enjoy our day today.”

“I agree.” Hajime stepped in. “We just need to relax.”

“How the hell can we relax if we’re keep thinking about our missing classmates?!” Nekomaru glared.

Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Ibuki didn’t say anything because they think Mikan might’ve gotten killed or harmed by someone from SPECTRE. They still haven’t forgotten what they’ve learned about them.

“You three deviant women aren’t saying anything!” Gundham said to the girls.

The word ‘deviant’ echoed to Hiyoko’s mind, she didn’t like being called that. She got up to her seat and starting retorting at Gundham.

“Did _you_ just called me a fucking _deviant_?!” Hiyoko yelled at Gundham.

“In fact I have! You, the photographer queen, and the musician master aren’t getting involved in this conversation about our animal tribe members!” Gundham shouted back.

“We aren’t saying anything because we don’t know what to say!” Hiyoko argued.

“LIAR!” Gundham pointed at her. “You and your comrades know something we don’t, we will declare war on you three for being uncooperative!”

“WE DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” Hiyoko yelled at the top of her lungs. Mahiru and Ibuki looked at each other, they never seen Hiyoko yelling like this before and was hoping she won’t do anything that she’ll regret.

“LIES! LIES! LIES! YOU ARE FULL OF THEM YOU DANCING WITCH! I SHALL DESTROY YOU!” Gundham declared.

“WHY YOU!” Hiyoko yelled, she was about to attack Gundham for calling her a witch, only for her to be restrained by Mahiru and Ibuki.

“LET ME GO!” Hiyoko demanded, trying to break free from their grasps.

“Ibuki doesn’t want you to get hurt!” Ibuki said to her.

“Calm down Hiyoko!” Mahiru told her.

The class started going nuts afterwards, Hajime and Chiaki tried their best to calm them all down but had a hard time doing so. Chisa started to gain anxiety while witnessing her class being uncontrollable.

_My class is falling apart…AGAIN!_ Chisa thought

The events were too much for her to handle, their yelling was hurting her ears. She wished this never happened, this investigation was still ongoing and she wanted it to be over and have a good life as a teacher and have fun with her students, but now it was vanishing away.

Chisa legs were shaking, she was about to lose balance. She tried to keep her balance, but the noise became too inevitable for her to handle.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

She fell down onto the floor.

She fainted.

The class didn’t hear the thumping nor noticed their teacher fainting.

Chiaki saw it and couldn’t’ believe her classmates except Hajime didn’t notice, and she was _pissed_.

“ **ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!** ” Chiaki screamed, making the class to stop their ruckus. “Our teacher fainted!” She told them, while pointing at Chisa’s unconscious body.

The class turned to their teacher who was lying on the floor, making them worried. All of them rushed towards her.

“Ms. Yukizome!” Sonia yelled out.

“Is she alright?!” Nekomaru asking, hoping she was ok.

“She wasn’t when all of you started fighting.” Hajime replied, in a serious tone.

The class started feeling bad about what they’ve done. Akane started blaming herself for what she did.

“I’m sorry.” Akane apologized, showing a downcast look. “This is my fault. I should’ve never asked Ms. Yukizome that question .”

“It’s alright Owari.” Chiaki said. “We’re just worried about our classmates.”

“We should cancel class for today and bring Ms. Yukizome to the infirmary.” Hajime said.

“Yes, let’s do that.” Sonia agreed. “And when she recovers, let’s all make an apology to her.”

________________________________________

Chisa’s eyes slowly opened up, she saw herself inside the infirmary room. She started to remember that she fainted because of her class having a massive argument. She looked around the room and saw Juzo looking out the window.

“Juzo?” Chisa said, getting his attention.

Juzo turned around and saw Chisa looking at him. “Hey. How are you feeling right now?”

“I’m fine…I guess. How long was I out?” Chisa asked.

“For an hour.” Juzo answered. “Your class brought you here. They want to apologize, but first I want to ask: What the hell happened?”

“Two of my students, Mikan Tsumiki and Ryota Mitarai are missing. The class were concerned about them, and I told them that there’s nothing to worry about. But one of my students thought I wasn’t being honest, making the whole class angry at me and each other.” Chisa explained.

Juzo nodded his head and let out a sigh, not feeling happy about her class making her faint.

“Juzo….I don’t how long I could keep this up.” Chisa said.

“What do you mean?” Juzo asked.

“What the hell does it look like? I’ve been lying to them for almost a year now, they still don’t know what happened to Kuzuryu and Pekoyama, except for a few students. But the fact of the matter is that I’ve been lying to them to keep them from knowing what is truly going on. And lying to people makes me sick to my stomach. I want this to be over.” Chisa ranted.

Juzo felt bad for what happened to her and started showing his soft side to her. “Listen to me, we’re getting close. Bond sabotaged the experiments that were related to the Kamukura Project, the headmaster’s daughter is secretly working with us, she was able to send in police to the place where the Kamukura Project was being developed. So now, we just need to bring down Kirigiri as soon as possible.”

“But I thought Kyosuke didn’t want Kirigiri’s daughter to assist us.” Chisa brought up.

“He changed his mind. As long as she’s not being obvious then it’s ok. We also have another person working with us.”

“Who?”

“You heard of Junko Enoshima?”

“The fashion model? Yeah, I heard of her. Is she working with us?”

Juzo shook his head and said. “No, but her sister Mukuro Ikusaba is, behind her and SPECTRE’s back. Both of them are members, but Ikusaba wants none of that. She joined because she was forced to. And she’s the Fenrir soldier that Bond mentioned to us while we were at that amusement park last year.”

“Oh yeah, I remembered that.” Chisa recalled. “What are Bond and Leiter doing right now?”

“They’re searching the dorm rooms from those two students, to see if there’s any evidence regarding their disappearance.” Juzo answered. “You know I checked the student listing and it still says that they attend here, I’ll keep checking if it changes.”

Chisa nodded without saying anything.

“I’m gonna go send your students here, they’re worried about you.” Juzo said to her.

“I need to tell them about what’s happening.” Chisa said.

“You can’t.” Juzo told her, making Chisa sigh irritably. “They can’t know about what’s happening, you have to keep lying to them.”

Chisa slammed her hands on her bed. “Damn it! Damn it Juzo! I can’t take this anymore! These are _my students_ , I can keep teaching them if I choose to lie!”

“The important question to ask you is, do you trust them?” Juzo asked her in a serious tone. “You trust Hinata and Nanami, but what about your other students?”

Chisa was thinking about that question, she remembered that daydream she had about her class being mass murdered by Fuyuhiko and Peko, which terrified her. Now she thinks something like that will actually happen and have it caused by another student. But Chisa quickly shook the thought out of her mind, because she knows these students would never do such a thing like that. She loves them, and they love her. And she can’t see them all die.

“Think about it.” Juzo told her. “I’ll go get your classmates and bring them here.”

Chisa nodded, while Juzo exited out of the room.

After waiting a minute, a knock came from Chisa’s door. She told them to come in.

The door opened and revealed her students who all had looks filled with guilt. Chisa noticed their sad looks and how much they regretted their actions.

Sonia started to tear up and said. “We’re sorry Ms. Yukizome.”

“My apologies.” Gundham bowed. “For what has happened to you. The animal kingdom felt pity for what has transpired.”

“Sorry teach, I just…thought you were hiding something from us.” Akane said.

“…I am.” Chisa admitted. She can't lie, _never_ again.

“Huh?” The class said simultaneously.

“Seriously?” Kazuichi asked.

“What is that we can’t know about?” Nekomaru asked.

“Are you being told to not tell us?” Sonia asked.

Chisa took a deep breath and became to talking. “Listen to me all of you, what I’m about to tell you all is something that _cannot_ be talked about ever. Once I tell you this, all of you will have to act like this _never happened_ and continue to enjoy your time here. If not, then…go ahead and leave this school for your own safety.”

Kazuichi started to feel nervous. “Ok, now you’re scaring me.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Chisa said. “I’m here to investigate Hope’s Peak, along with my friends. My boyfriend Kyosuke Munakata, noticed how rotten this school has started to become and wanted to end it. So he wanted me, and my other friend Juzo Sakakura, as well as an MI6 agent James Bond, and CIA agent Felix Leiter to investigate this school and stop from whatever it’s doing.”.

Everyone took it all in, and became flustered, and a felt a bit scared.

“So what have you found out?” Akane asked.

“This school has been conducting an illegal experiment called the Kamukura Project, it’s about creating a super soldier for a terrorist organization called SPECTRE.” Chisa explained.

“Wait!” Sonia uttered. “Did you just say SPECTRE?”

Chisa nodded her had and said. “Yes.”

“I heard of them.” Sonia told her. “They were committing crimes around Novoselic for a few years until we were able to stop them, but we lost many of our people. Please continue.”

“SPECTRE is connected to this school, the headmaster secretly took control of this experiment by forming a group known as the Steering Committee.” Chisa said, continuing explaining the investigation.

“How were they able to do this?” Teruteru asked.

“The Reserve Course. They randomly chose a student to participate in the Kamukura Project.” Chisa said.

“And I was one of them.” Hajime told them. “The Steering Committee head member sent me a card about the project last year before I joined this class. They picked me because I admired the academy. As a front, it was called the Hope Cultivation Plan, and it was going to give me every talent in existence and give me the title called the Ultimate Hope. After thinking and listening to other people’s opinions on it. I refused, and it was thanks to Chiaki, Ms. Yukizome, and a couple others.”

“But they were still able to continue on with the project, by abducting a random Reserve Course student.” Chisa stated.

“And I would like to say something.” Mahiru said, while raising her hand.

“Go ahead.” Chisa nodded to her.

“Those two classmates of ours Kuzuryu and Pekoyama, they’re dead.” Mahiru told everyone, making the class gasp except for Hajime, Chiaki, Hiyoko, and Ibuki.

“Ibuki knows, and so does Hiyoko, and Mikan.” Ibuki said.

“Were they killed by SPECTRE?” Sonia asked.

“No.” Mahiru shook her head. “They were members.”

Everyone gasped, after learning that two of their deceased classmates were members of a terrorist group.

“Peko was killed by James Bond, he also killed Fuyuhiko.” Mahiru said to everyone. “And my friend Sato, was killed too, by an assassin who was ordered by Kuzuryu.”

“Why?” Kazuichi asked.

“Kuzuryu’s sister was killed by Sato, after Kuzuryu found out, he sent someone to kill Sato. And me, after knowing I would try to find out what happened to her. Bond showed up to my dorm room and rescued me.”

“Is James Bond Alex Brosnan?” Akane asked.

“Yes he is.” Chisa nodded. “He’s working undercover, and so is Leiter. There’s more though, the school advisor Kazuo Tengan was killed while he was caught investigating, he never trusted the headmaster. We tried investigating that until Kuzuryu told Bond what happened to him.”

“And I would like to say something too.” Chiaki said.

“All yours.” Chisa smiled at her.

“An assassin from SPECTRE broke into my home and attempted to kill me after knowing too much about the Kamukura Project. That’s why I was absent on Monday last year.” Chiaki explained.

“Did you…kill him?” Sonia asked.

Chiaki nodded her head. “I did. And…Hinata and I are carrying guns to protect ourselves from getting killed.”

“Does Ms. Yukizome have a gun?” Nekomaru asked.

“I don’t.” Chisa shook her head. “I’m too afraid to use them.”

“Is there anything else we should know about?” Akane asked.

“…This school was made for a defunct criminal group known as SMERSH.” Chisa told them. “Izuru Kamukura was a criminal, who wanted power by establishing this school. And his real name is Kaito Asakura.”

“I’ve heard of that group before. SMERSH is a Soviet counterintelligence agency, and a criminal organization. It was formed in 1940 and was dissolved in 1983. It was considered to be the precursor of SPECTRE.” Sonia said.

“And there’s supposedly a secret underground facility under the school.” Chisa said. “No has set foot in there for the last thirty-eight years, now it has been thirty-nine.”

“This is an outrage!” Gundham exclaimed, “We’re all attending a corrupted school made by a mortal!”

Sonia sighed and calmed down Gundham. “Keep your voice down.” She told him.

“And were you in a coma for six months because of SPECTRE?” Mahiru asked.

“Yes, I was.” Chisa said. “I snuck into the administrative building and read files about the Kamukura Project and info about the school’s connection to SMERSH.” Chisa explained.

“There’s more to tell us right?” Akane asked.

“There is.” Chisa nodded. “In the old building, there’s a secret room on the second floor located in the storage closet in the men’s restroom. That room contained information about classified documents that you never want to know about.”

“So like its information that only the government can see right?” Mahiru asked.

“Yes, and there’s a group known as Quantum who has access to everyone’s personal info.” Chisa said.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ibuki wants you to hold the phone for a second! You’re saying that they have personal info about all of us?” Ibuki asked.

“Yes.” Chisa answered nonchalantly. “Quantum is connected to SPECTRE, it’s a subsidiary.”

Her classmates, except Hajime and Chiaki all became anxious after learning that their privacy was being invaded by a terrorist group. Kazuichi became a shaking mess and started to have a panic attack until he was calmed down by his classmates.

“That’s all, there are other people who are assisting us in our mission. Three of them are students and one of them is the headmaster’s daughter, she’s a detective who will give us info on what we need.” Chisa explained to them.

“Well then….we need to defend this school. We’ll declare war against SPECTRE if they choose to assault it.” Sonia declared.

“But I’m too young to go to war!” Kazuichi trembled.

“Don’t worry, all of us will protect each other.” Hajime said. “Tsumiki and Mitarai could possibly be dead, who knows, but we can’t stay afraid. Stopping SPECTRE has to be done. Komaeda’s whereabouts are still unknown at this point, let’s hope that he’s still alive somewhere.”

“I’m sorry for lying to all of you.” Chisa apologized. “I was told to.”

“Don’t sweat it teach, you just didn’t want to worry about us, because you care about us.” Akane smiled, cheering her teacher up.

“She’s right! Don’t you dare blame yourself for what has been happening!” Nekomaru told her.

“Let’s all give her a hug!” Sonia said.

All of her classmates wrapped their arms around their teacher, making her smile.

“Thank you.” Chisa smiled, while feeling a tear running down her cheek.

________________________________________

After Chisa was discharged from the school infirmary, she was outside sitting on a bench next to the fountain, talking to Kyosuke on the phone.

“I told my classmates everything Kyosuke.” Chisa told him. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t hold the truth in anymore. My class went wild after thinking I was hiding something. They agreed to keep everything a secret and act like they never heard what I told them. I'm planning on telling the others later today.”

_“I knew something like this was going to happen.”_ Kyosuke said. _“Don’t worry, I’m not angry at you, it’s nice to see how much you care about your students. I’m glad you’re ok.”_

“Thank you.” Chisa smiled. “We’re getting close into ending this.”

_“We sure are, pretty soon, the headmaster will suffer through a lot of punishment for his actions. All Bond needs to though is to snap Junko Enoshima out of her despair obsession.”_

“Oh, right, her…I’m confident that Bond will do something. If he’s able to get through to her, then we’ll have advantages to finish out this investigation.”

_“We will, I’ve been researching information about Quantum.”_ Kyosuke told her.

“What did you find?” Chisa inquired.

“ _Well, they don’t have any headquarters, they all meet on mobile devices on private secured group calls. Sometimes they’ll meet in person at a headquarters own by SPECTRE. No info about them containing personal information about people, these people are like birds who look down at you while they’re flying.”_ Kyosuke explained.

“They probably send the info to SPECTRE, in case someone tries to provoke them.”

_“Probably…Hey Chisa?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Has the others found out anything about your missing students?”_ Kyosuke was informed by Juzo about Mikan and Imposter.

“Bond and Leiter searched their dorm rooms and found nothing. Who knows what really happened to them, they might’ve died, or got kidnapped.” Chisa said with a sad face.

_“If they’re deceased, then I’m sorry.”_ Kyosuke said.

“You don’t have to apologize. I just got to move on. I just hope all of my students survive throughout this. I gotta go Kyosuke, Love you.”

_“Love you too, take care.”_ Kyosuke said, while hanging up,

________________________________________

Kyoko sat at her desk inside her classroom with her classmates, she noticed that they all moved on from what happened. Some were still sad, but they were all cheered up, all thanks to Naegi. She noticed Junko and Mukuro weren’t present in their classroom, but that didn’t bother her too much, she trusted Mukuro, because she noticed how much she is against her sister’s actions and truthful she is to her words regarding on helping out on the investigation.

Kyoko was currently reading her notes she wrote down about Quantum, additional info about the Kamukura Project, as well as Osato Chemicals and Engineering, and Izuru Kamukura being one of the founders of SMERSH. She hasn’t told her grandfather about the info she gathered yet, but was planning on it eventually. Right now, she just wants to get enough evidence to bring her father down.

Makoto made glances towards Kyoko, she didn’t look back as she was still reading her notes. He decided to talk to her.

“So um…how’s your investigation going?” Makoto asked, while keeping his voice low and making sure no one is hearing him,

Kyoko looked at him and said. “So far so good. Why?”

“Just asking…” Makoto said. “I know you’re going to say no, but….do you still want help?”

Kyoko mused about his question, she was thinking about having him assist her, but the question she kept on asking to herself was whether or not Makoto Naegi was trustworthy.

“Can I trust you?” Kyoko questioned.

“I’m never a backstabber.” Makoto smiled. “Betraying people makes me feel like crap and that guilt will never go away if I tried it. It’s ok if you don’t trust me and you don’t have to, I just want to help you any way I can. And it’s ok to have someone helping you out.”

Kyoko nodded her head at his words, she was detecting his lies and she couldn’t find any.

“So if say yes, will you do what I say and when I say it?” Kyoko asked.

“Of course.” Makoto nodded

“Now I know you’re not a fan of violence and I respect that, but are you going to stop me from killing someone?”

“Well….Do you have to kill anyone?”

“If it comes down to that.”

“But you’re not like them.” Makoto told her.

“You’re right, I’m not. But what am I suppose to do if they choose to not surrender and keep on trying to kill us? Surrender to them? Runaway? No, Kirigiri’s don’t do those things. We _always_ fight back for what’s right.” Kyoko told him.

“Then…I won’t stop you.” Makoto said to her. He still didn’t agree with Kyoko killing people, but he knew he had to tolerate it.

“Good.” Kyoko nodded. “I’ll write my address to my apartment where we can meet if your presence is required. _Don’t_ you dare lose it. I don’t want strangers showing up to where I live. Clear?”

“Crystal.” Makoto said.

“Alright then. We’ll talk again soon.” Kyoko said.

________________________________________

A gray Audi A8 pulled up to a parking lot next to a building. The driver got out of the car and closed the door.

It was Fuhito.

In front of him was the Kirigiri Detective Agency building. He walked towards the entrance and opened the door.

He saw his secretary and said. “Good morning, Hasumi.” While greeting his secretary, he noticed she had a troubled look on her face.

“Good morning. Mr. Kirigiri.” Hasumi greeted back.

“Everything alright?” Fuhito questioned. “You seem tensed.”

“…Your son is here.” Hasumi told him. “In your office, waiting for you.”

Fuhito glanced at his door to his office and deeply sighed, he didn’t expect his son to reunite with him from eleven years. He heard was he has been doing, but never cared. He didn’t know how this conversation between them was going to end up.

“Thank you.” Fuhito muttered. “I don’t want to be disturbed right now.”

“Yes sir.” Hasumi nodded.

Fuhito slowly walked to the door and opened slowly. When he opened it he saw his son sitting at a chair in front of his father’s desk, staring out the window, the sunny weather outside illuminated the room and Jin’s face.

“Hello father, or Mr. Kirigiri.” Jin said.

Fuhito didn’t greet back and closed the door. He hanged his coat up and looked at his son.

“Are you going to say hello to me or give me the silent treatment?” Jin asked.

Fuhito still didn’t say anything, because why should he, he doesn’t’ love his son and has nothing to say to him.

“Silent treatment it is then, disappointing. I guess Kirigiri’s are known to hold grudges against people who disobey their tradition.” Jin smirked. “But you can’t stay silent forever. Be a man and speak up. You’re too old to act like a child-“

“What do you want?” Fuhito asked him, while showing a glare.

“Just want to say hello to you, you’ve been treating _my_ daughter pretty well after I left, so thank you for that. But of course, you shoved your philosophies down her throat like an animal. Kirigiri’s love to do that.”

“Hmph.” Fuhito grunted, as he walked towards his desk. “Our traditions are always important than anything else, so _don’t_ start sulking over it. Move on.”

Jin chuckled. “'Move on'? Have you moved on from your regrets?”

“I don’t have regrets. What I did was the right choice, you chose to not follow the family tradition, that’s why you were disowned.” Fuhito said, while looking at his son.

“And yet, you bothered to contact me about my daughter.” Jin pointed out. “I don’t why it was so hard for you to purchase some slave and force them into becoming your heir.”

“That’s cheating.” Fuhito said. “You need someone who has blood ties, not some nobody who is not a relative.”

“You could’ve done that as a last resort. But you didn’t, you used your detective skills to track me down and contact me. I will admit, it was my fault for responding to your letter, but I can’t get a Delorean time machine and go back in time to fix it all. Such a shame.”

“How long are you going to be here? I have work to do.”

“Today is to do something other than your detective work. Let’s have a father and son talk. Why did you allow my daughter to attend Hope’s Peak?”

“You got a problem with her being there?” Fuhito questioned.

Jin shook his head. “No, I’m glad she’s there. But I’m the headmaster, and you already knew that since it was on the news. You hate me, so there’s no point of you allowing her to go there unless it was her decision and you respected it…or you told her to go there just to have her cut ties with me. Or maybe both.”

“It was her decision. Her reason was to go there and cut ties with you, but I didn’t want that to be the reason. I wanted her to communicate with others instead of shutting herself off as she would normally do, and have another Kirigiri attending there.”

“So you were an ultimate detective back then? Interesting, you learn something new every day. Why didn’t you tell me grandfather?”

“Why should I? It’s just a school, nothing too special about it. No point of me bragging about my time there. And why are you the headmaster at that school?”

“Needed to find a job, after learning it gives hope to people, I thought I could get out of despair’s clutches and become a teacher there.” Jin replied. “And it worked.” He smiled.

“Well good job.” Fuhito said sarcastically. “Now if we’re done here, I need to get to work.”

Jin didn’t get up from his spot, he wanted to ask Fuhito a question that could drive him over the edge. “What did you do after mother died?”

Fuhito looked at him, his mouth opened slightly after hearing that question coming from his son.

Jin smirked and said. “I remembered when I was twelve years old, you came to my room and told me mom passed away due to a car crash. I was crying, but you pressured me not too, because you think crying makes you look weak. Did you cry? No…you didn’t. Instead you got remarried and her name was detective work, you didn’t care about mom’s death, all you cared about was detective work. Because that’s the most important thing in the Kirigiri family, it was always about the cases, not their loved ones. You must’ve gone to mom’s grave and gave her a huge _fuck you_ to her, didn’t you? Are you going to do the same thing to my daughter when she dies?”

Fuhito had enough of hearing his son’s words. He wanted him to leave right now. He didn’t want to be provoked like this.

“Get the fuck out." Fuhito demanded his son while he glared at him.

Jin kept his smirk, not feeling scared about his father and got up from his seat. He moved himself to the door, before he opened and he turned to his father.

“You’re getting old father, you better have everything done on your bucket list before you pass away from natural causes.” Jin said, as he opened the door and exited out of the office.

Fuhito stood there at his desk, he regained his composure and went to a table filled with glass cups of water. He grabbed a cup and poured, then drinking it.

He remembered the time his wife passed away, it hurt him, it made him go into the darkness of despair. Now, he could tell how angry his deceased wife was towards him when he disowned their son while she was watching from up above.

“I’m sorry Shizuko.” Fuhito said.

What he did to Jin, was coming back to haunt him.

________________________________________

An elementary-aged male was walking down the sidewalk carrying a box. His short hair color was light blue, it had cowlicks that have a shape of cat ears. He was wearing a light gray plaid jacket, a blue shirt, gray plaid shorts, blue high-knee socks, and white loafers.

He stopped walking when he reached his destination, he looked at the building.

It was Junko’s safe house.

The boy felt intimidated while he looked at the building, he’s hoping he won’t have difficulties finding Junko’s room. After taking a deep breath, he entered the building.

He was now inside and walked up the stairs, and went through the hallway. He finally found Junko’s room and knocked on the door. After waiting the door opened.

The boy saw the person in front of him and it wasn’t Junko. He didn’t who this was, and felt a little nervous, but he tried his best to show calm.

Dario was there, standing in front of the boy with a smile.

“Why hello there little nino.” Dario greeted. He noticed the package that the boy was holding. “Is that for senora Junko Enoshima?”

“Uh, yes.” The boy nodded, handing the package to Dario.

“Thank you very much.” Dario said. “Senor?”

“Nagisa Shingetsu.” The boy told him. He turned around and started to walk away but was stopped by Dario.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dario asked him.

Nagisa turned his head around and said. “I’m leaving. My presence is not needed right now.”

“I want you to come in _right now_.” Dario told him. “I need to make sure senora Enoshima is happy with the result with whatever this is. If not, you’re gonna fucking cry like a baby when you see Enoshima dropping a bunch of despair on you.”

Nagisa felt cold sweat, he didn’t want Junko to be disappointed about anything. Nagisa moved towards the safe house apartment and entered in. He saw Dario sitting on a couch and opening the package, inside was a teddy bear was black and white, resembling the Yin-Yang symbol. The right side of the bear was white, showing off a normal appearance of a teddy bear, while the left said was black, showing off a menacing side with an evil smile and a red horizontal shape as an eye, that was from the Hope’s Peak Academy insignia.

Monokuma.

Dario smiled at it and grabbed it, observing the teddy bear, making sure everything looked good.

“Who are you?” Nagisa inquired. “You never told me your name.”

“Dario.” He replied. “I’m senora Enoshima’s bodyguard.”

“Oh...she never told me about some bodyguard.” Nagisa said. “How come I never saw you before?”

“I was hired a week ago. I won’t tell you why though, it’s none of your business. Senora Enoshima doesn’t like it when people invade her privacy.”

Nagisa nodded his head. “I understand.”

“Have a seat.” Dario said to him. He tapped his hand on the spot next to him on the couch.

“Why?” Nagisa asked.

“So we can wait for senora Enoshima together.” Dario smiled.

Nagisa wanted to leave, but hesitated. He slowly walked towards the couch and sat down next to Dario.

“Tell me about yourself.” Dario said while looking at Nagisa. “How did a little nino like you met Junko Enoshima?”

“It...it was a year ago. My friends and I were about to commit suicide but she stopped us. We were ranting about our parents seeing us as failures and being abusive towards us.”

Dario nodded at his answer. “Hmm, so what happened after that?”

“She told us how delusional our parents were and that we should create a paradise for us. By killing our parents and other adults around a city known as Towa City.”

“Is that the artificial island made by Towa Group?” Dario asked.

“Yeah...that’s the place. My friends and I live there.”

Dario kept on nodding his head while looking at Nagisa.

“Did you feel it when you homicide your parents?” Dario questioned while smiling.

“I felt happy. I didn’t regret killing them and I still don’t.”

Dario started to pat Nagisa on the back which startled him a bit. “Now that’s a good fucking nino! Killing those people and having no regrets!”

“A 'nino'?”

“Means boy in English.” Dario told him. “Did you eat your parents?”

Nagisa flinched at that. “No! Why would I want to do something like that?”

“When you kill someone, you should eat them. Eat their organs so it will be non-existent.”

“Ok....” Nagisa said as he slowly nodded his head. He felt uncomfortable while he listened to Dario's words, he thought eating people is gross and ridiculous.

“You ever held a gun before?” Dario asked Nagisa while pulling out his M1911A1 pistol.

Nagisa looked at the gun and said. “No....I haven’t”

“This is how you use it.” Dario said, he pointed the gun at Nagisa’s head and pulled the trigger.

**_Click!_ **

Nagisa jumped while letting out a startling gasp. He started panting like crazy, while Dario laughed.

“HAHAHA! I’m just fucking with you amigo!. Better hope you don’t piss yourself, Senora Enoshima would laugh her ass off if she saw that.”

Nagisa looked at him, knowing how crazy he is. He started to think he wasn’t a bodyguard.

“Can I give you some advice?” Dario requested to him.

“S-sure.” Nagisa said.

“Senora Enoshima should _always get what she wants_. If she becomes angry at you for fucking up.” Dario crawled up to Nagisa and whispered to his ear. “I gonna go inside you and make you explode in front of your amigos and force feed them into eating your remains. Comprende?”

Nagisa nervously nodded his head. “Big Sister Junko will always be happy.”

“Big sister?” Dario asked.

“That’s what we see her as.” Nagisa stated.

“Then be a good little brother to her.” Dario told him.

“I will.” Nagisa nodded. “Um...can I leave?”

“Not until Senora Enoshima returns.” Dario answered. “She needs to know if this toy looks how she wants it.”

Nagisa didn’t reply and nodded. He’s hoping Junko will come sooner than later.

________________________________________

After school ended, Junko made her way back to her safe house, after entering the safe house apartment, she saw Dario sitting on a couch, holding a stuffed animal which caught her eyes. She also noticed Nagisa sitting next to him.

_Monokuma is here._ Junko said mentally. _MONOKUMA IS HERE!!!_

Dario noticed how happy she looked. He smiled and said. “So this toy I’m holding…what’s so special about it?”

“It’s not a toy!” Junko told him while smiling. “He’s Monokuma, my mascot for despair! Give him to me now!”

Dario got up and handed Monokuma to Junko. Junko grabbed off of Dario’s hands and starts hugging it while her eyes were closed.

Nagisa rose up and walked to Junko. “Um..hello big sister Junko.” He greeted.

Junko opened her eyes and looked at Nagisa, forming a smile. “Oh Nagisa! It's so good to see you! How’s Monaca and everyone else?”

“All good.” Nagisa answered with a smile.

“Tell Jataro that I said thank you! Monokuma is going to have a lot of fun when despair hits the world!” Junko said.

“Yeah, I’ll let him know.” Nagisa said. “Is there anything else we can do you for you Big Sister Junko?”

“I let Monaca know about what else I need.” Junko replied. She grabbed Nagisa and pushed him out of the safe house apartment. “Now shoo. I have my own stuff to take care of. And I’ll _know_ you're eavesdropping.” She said as she closed the door in front of Nagisa.

Dario looked at Junko as she was hugging the bear with a huge smile. “Tell me about that kid.” He told her.

“He’s just some depressed loser who had suicidal thoughts along with his friends. Nothing too special to talk about, I’m just using him and his friends as pawns.” Junko explained.

“He told me how you met them.” Dario said. “But I want to hear it from you just to make sure he wasn’t lying.”

“A year ago, I came across a couple of little kids who were going to commit suicide. I was at Towa City doing a photo shoot and I saw them, I stopped them from killing themselves and persuaded them into killing adults. A girl in the group named Monaca Towa owns and operates a robotics branch for the Towa Corporation.” Junko held up Monokuma to Dario. “There’s a boy in their group named Jataro who’s afraid to show his face to the world and was able to paint Monokuma and have some of his own friends create the teddy bear for me.”

“Are you planning on creating a robotic version of Monokuma?” Dario asked.

“Hell yeah I am! But not just one, thousands and thousands of them are going to be developed! Upupupupu!” Junko laughed.

“Upupupupu I love that laugh!” Dario smiled. “After we rule the world we should extort everything the kids have and use the kids as our own slaves. Give them a life of despair.”

Junko imagined herself sitting on top of Monaca while Dario was whipping her friends into creating a Monokuma statue.

“That’s…..the greatest idea I ever heard. I was just planning on killing them for the sake of despair but using them as slaves is a perfect idea!” Junko grinned.

Dario grinned back and said. “Then let’s work on it soon. By the way, that animator is enjoying your hospitality.”

“Good, so he won’t start bitching about what he wants.”

“And where’s your sister? It’s been a while since I saw her. Is she avoiding me?”

“No…it’s not that. I kicked her out. We had a fight, and I lost unfortunately. And thank you, for attempting to make her fall into despair.”

“I was expecting you to say that.” Dario said. “You’re welcome. Because I hated that freckled slut ever since we met, but hey…you have to work with someone you don’t like.”

“True.” Junko nodded.

“I got a text from Number 6, and he wants you to show up at the old school building tonight.” Dario told her.

“Is it about the killing game? I guess everything is ready now, yeah?”

“Pretty much, we just need to do more adjustments into making the whole building soundproof and cover every window. The weapons you ordered a month ago, they’re here, and all of us need to know if everything is satisfactory.”

“Then my sexy body will be there to check it out.” Junko smirked.

“And tomorrow we’re going on another field trip, and it’s not just a for fun field trip, this one is a mission ordered by Number 6. Make sure your hermana knows.”

“Can my hermana not come with us? She’ll just embarrass us.”

“Are you losing her trust?” Dario questioned.

Junko looked at him, she asked herself that question ever since they fought, but couldn’t come up with an answer.

“I don’t know. She’s…stupid and an enigma. She’ll kiss my ass and do what I say, then she’ll turn soft and going against my ideas and orders. It’s stupid and it’s hard to understand that emo.”

“Well determine if your sister is valuable to you, if not then let Number 1 know that you’re going to kill her. He won’t care, because she’s a wolf, and octopus’ hate wolves.” Dario walked to the door, he was about to leave. “Don’t be late tonight.”

“I won’t. See ya later Dario!” Junko said while waving goodbye to him.

________________________________________

It was now nighttime outside, Junko was now at the Hope’s Peak campus and was walking to the old school building. While walking her way there, she saw Jin waiting next to the gates.

“Right on time.” Jin remarked. “Follow me.”

Junko nodded and followed Jin to the old school building.

As they were walking through the halls. Jin started to talk to Junko.

“We’re planning on getting this killing game done by this weekend. We have the messages all planned out for the student council.” Jin explained.

“And all I need to do is record myself with their loved ones and use them as threatening videos.”

Jin didn’t say anything and nodded his head at her words.

They both arrived at a door that led to a classroom. Junko walked up to it, before she entered she saw Jin walking away.

“You’re not coming?” Junko asked him.

Jin stopped walking and said. “I don’t need to. My job is to make sure my people are doing what they’re told to do.”

Junko didn’t say anything as she saw Jin walking away. She looked at the door, and started to predict that Blofeld is inside there waiting for her. She knew someone inside is a member of SPECTRE.

She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Her eyes caught crates filled with weapons.

“Hello Number 14.” Someone said.

Junko recognized the voice and noticed it wasn’t Blofeld.

It was Alec Trevelyan.

“Number 2.” Junko greeted, she then closed the door. “No disrespect, but what are you doing here?”

“I heard about your killing game and I want to see how well you do at hosting it.” Alec replied. “You’re an interesting girl to set all of this up, better hope those victims you use do what you say.”

“They will, they can’t refuse and fight back.” Junko smirked. “I know this because I’m the ultimate analyst.”

“Good, then make sure your analytic mind is useful and stays that way.” Alec said. He then shows Junko the weapons for the killing game. “Your weapons are here, just like you wanted. Go through and make sure you got everything you need, if not then we’ll handle it for you.”

Junko nodded her head and moved herself to the desk where the crates are. She looked inside a crate and noticed the guns she wanted, making her smile. Inside the crate were Glock pistols, Beretta pistols, a Benelli M3 Kromo shotgun, a Chiappa Rhino 20DS revolver, knives, a frying pan, hatchets, and crowbars.

“Perfect.” Junko grinned.

“You know, I looked at these weapons before you showed up and I’ll be frank, some are obsolete.” Alec said.

This made Junko frown after hearing Alec’s opinion

Alec continued talking as he grabbed out the frying pan. “A frying pan? Really?”

“You can kill someone with it.” Junko told her, keeping her cool.

“Takes a lot of effort to kill someone with this weak object.” Alec told her. “I saw a shovel in the other crate and it made things worse, making me fall into despair. We don’t need this or that shovel.”

“Ok…is there anything else you hate?” Junko inquired.

“I was about to scold you for bringing in a wooden baseball bat instead of aluminum until I saw it.” Alec answered. “So everything looks fine.” He walked up to another crate and started to pull out the weapons. He pulled out an AK styled rifle. “The PM md. 63, also known as the AIM. The Romanian clone of the AKM. Not really a fan of foregin copied weapons but this one is an exception. The only reason why I like it is because it has a vertical foregrip. Did you intentionally picked this?”

“No, I ordered some random AKs without caring what they looked like.” Junko replied.

Alec nodded. “I see.” He said as he sat the AIM down and grabbed out another gun. “This is a good choice, SPECTRE soldiers carry these around. The Brugger and Thomet MP9.” He sat the MP9 down and saw a chainsaw, making him smile. He looked at Junko as grabbed out the chainsaw. “Got some Texas Chainsaw Massacre going on here.” he said, while holding the chainsaw.

“After watching it, made me want to bring in a chainsaw for the killing game.” Junko said to him.

“Glad you did, this will make things more horrifying.” Alec smirked. He set the chainsaw back in the crate as well as the other weapons. “So, go ahead and check everything if you want.”

“Actually, everything is perfect, just how I want it.” Junko said. “Once they see all these weapons, they’re all gonna shit themselves upupupuupupu!”


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Animal cruelty, rape, and suffering will happen in this chapter. Reader discretion is advised.

**FLASHBACK**  
**2002**  
**Japan**

The sun was setting at the rural area of Japan. A gray Toyota Mark II sedan drove on a dirt road and pulled into the forest. After stopping, two adults came out. The driver was a male who had short black hair, and freckles on his face. The passenger was a female, who had red long hair.

They were the abusive parents of Junko and Mukuro. 

Minako and Fumio Otanashi.

Fumio walked up to the trunk of the car, while Minako opened the rear door. After she opened the door, grabbing a cage with a golden retriever puppy inside. She ignored the barking coming from the dog and closed the car door.

Fumio opened the car trunk and saw Junko, who had red hair with tied pigtails. She was tied up and her mouth was gagged. She started shaking and was terrified at what her parents were going to do to her. Thinking this day was her last one on earth.

“Time to get out.” Fumio said, while he forcefully pulled Junko out of the trunk.

With a strong grip, Fumio dragged Junko towards where Minako was with the cage. The father shoved Junko down on the ground and restrained her, preventing her from escaping.

Minako opened the cage and pulled the puppy out, holding its tail. She then pulled out a hatchet out of her coat pocket.

Junko knew what was going to happen: **Her mother was going to kill the puppy**.

Minako wielded the hatchet and said. “You’ve been a huge disappointment to us Ryoko! You weren’t allowed to eat anything yesterday due to failing our expectations! So what do you do? You sneaked into the kitchen last night and started feeding yourself. Do you seriously think none of us would notice?”

Junko couldn’t stop herself from crying, she was feeling nothing but despair. It was too strong for her to fight back and stop all of this from happening.

“This is your punishment child!” Fumio told her. “A punishment where you get to learn your lessons for disobeying us. The next one will be a lot _worse_ than this.”

“Mmmmmph!” Junko said through her gag.

“Shut it! We don’t want to hear any more excuses coming from your damn mouth!” Minako shouted. “You have always been a failure to us! We expected a lot coming from you, and your sister! You’re not someone who gets to live a free life. We _don’t_ allow that.”

“And next time, you’re going meet our expectations no matter what.” Fumio said. “What’s going to happen, better traumatize you. It would be a way for you to understand why this happened. Failures like you become losers, who can’t do things right in the real world like me and your mother.”

“Your precious dog is going to die all because of you little girl.” Minako told Junko. She then looked at Fumio. “Make her watch.”

Fumio forcefully moved Junko’s head and forced her to watch the mother killing the puppy.

“MMMMMPH!” Junko yelled through her gag.

Minako didn’t stop and swung the hatchet at the dog. She drops it and jams the hatchet into the dog’s head, making blood splatter on the grass. Junko kept on screaming through the gag, trying to break free from her father’s grip, but no avail. Tears shot out of her eyes like a waterfall, her dog, the dog she loved so much, was getting killed by her mother right in front of her. She noticed the evil smirk coming from her father, who was enjoying this.

While watching her dog getting brutally murdered, Junko started to have flashbacks of all the fun times she had with it along with her sister, she knew how much Mukuro loved the dog.

Minako continued on killing the dog, by cutting out off its tail and legs. After she was done, she grabbed the head of the dog and made the blood spill on Junko, making her all wet with her dog’s blood. Fumio got some on him, but he didn’t care.

“Don’t blame us for this.” Minako said to her daughter. “Realize that this is your fault. If we don’t see you moving on from this, **we’ll make you**. Only people who act like babies can’t move on from the past.”

“Daiji was a stupid dog.” Fumio commented. “You never deserved him.” He told Junko.

“You’re never going to deserve love anymore child if you keep this up.” Minako said.

“You’ll die alone.” Fumio said.

“You’ll never make any friends.”

“You will always become a disappointing kid.”

“No one will care about you.”

“And you’ll never have any hope.”

Junko cried at their hurtful words, all she wanted was have a happy life filled with hope.

But after what she just went through, was about to become her breaking point.

“I’m gonna pick you up and toss you back into the trunk. If you’re not going to budge then we’ll leave you here all alone.” Fumio spoke to her. He grabbed Junko and was able to pick her up and toss her back into the car’s trunk. He closed it and got into the driver’s seat. After Minako got to the passenger seat, Fumio drove the car out of the forest.

After this.

Junko couldn’t take it anymore.

The next day, while her sister was out of the house, Junko killed her parents as well as creating a major house fire to make it look like some arsonist caused it.

The entire house was gone.

Her sister arrived and saw everything.

The sisters had nowhere else to go.

They became homeless.

Junko became obsessed with despair.

Harming people for their money, robbing stores, stealing cars, and killing other homeless people.

Spreading despair around others.

Two years later, a Fenrir member offered Mukuro to join, and she accepted, leaving Junko behind.

Junko felt abandoned.

She felt betrayed.

She felt like Mukuro didn’t care about her anymore.

She hated her after she left.

Four years later, they reunited.

Junko wanted to kill her, but chose not to because she was still in Fenrir and knew that they would come after her.

Three years later, they reunited the second time.

In the present day, everyone is going to suffer.

Junko will ruin everyone’s lives.

All hope will be demolished.

________________________________________

**Present Day**

Junko was sleeping on her bed inside her safe house apartment. Ryota was still in the secret room, working on the anime for her. Last night, when she came home, she told Ryota to get the anime finished by the weekend, and would pay him a lot of money for his work. So Ryota worked non-stop until everything was done.

While Junko was sleeping, she started fidgeting when she felt something on her face as well as a hissing noise. She woke up and thought Dario was waking her up in a creepy way.

“I’m awake Dario, I already know you in here-“ She stopped talking when she saw a spider right in front of her face.

It was a tarantula.

Junko kept on hearing the hissing, she slowly moved her head to the source of the noise.

And what she saw freaked her out, making her fall into despair.

It was a snake. On her bed.

“AAAHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!” Junko screamed, jumping off her bed and backing herself against the wall. She grabbed a briefcase near her and threw it at the tarantula and the snake. After she did that, she started hearing hysterical laughter.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Someone laughed out loud. The person came out of the closet.

It was Dario. He was rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off.

“That reaction was priceless! HAHAHAHA! It’s so fun to fuck with you!” Dario said while laughing.

“What is this now?!” Junko asked, while sounding angry. “Is this going to be a thing of you waking me up in the most bizarre fucking ways?!”

“YES!” Dario answered while he laughed. “It’s fun waking you up this way!! You look so _cute_ when you’re asleep!” He then calmed himself down and got up. “You wanna know something?”

“What?”

“I touch your private part while you were sleeping.” Dario said with a creepy smile. “It felt so good.”

Junko was creeped out by what he said and didn’t know what to say.

“You’re a heavy sleeper. I thought you were gonna wake up.” Dario continued. “I should sleep with you tonight. Your sister isn’t here to stop me from doing that.”

Junko was silent for a moment, she was considering this guy to be one of _those people,_ the creepy Junko fans.

“Did you really touch my vagina while I was asleep?” Junko inquired.

“Nah I was lying.” Dario smiled while chuckling.

_Thought so._ Junko thought. “So that field trip you mention yesterday, we’re going there now?”

Dario formed an evil smile at Junko and said. “Get dressed sunshine. It’s going to be fucking amazing.”

“I’ll dress once you get these creatures out of my sight.” Junko told him while pointing at the tarantula and the snake.

Dario looked at the animals then turned his head back to Junko. “You do it.”

“Dude they're your fucking animals! Why do I have to do that?!” Junko exclaimed.

Dario put his hands up in defense. “Jesus relax fashion Jap. They're harmless they won’t hurt you.”

Junko rubbed her eyes and started to get frustrated. “I’m not comfortable with snakes and ugly spiders.”

“Pussy.” Dario muttered.

“I know and I’m so sorry if that bothers you to death! Can you just get them out of here!? Please?”

Dario smiled and laughed. “You do know I was fucking with you again right? Of course I’ll get them out of here.” He walked to the bed and grabbed the snake and tarantula. “Now get dressed. I’ll be in the Impala outside.” He told her while he was exiting out of the safe house apartment.

Junko sighed after he left. _What a way to wake me up._ Junko didn’t like how Dario treated her just now, she thought he was an amazing despair enthusiast, but now she saw a glimpse of his true self.

A creep and a disturbing person.

________________________________________

Junko exited out of the safe house and walked to Dario’s Impala. She entered the car and sat down on the passenger seat while she closed the door.

Dario looked at her and said. “Call your hermana, we’re going to need her.”

“Can we leave her uninvited?” Junko asked. “I’m still holding a grudge against her.”

“If we fuck up, it’s on you.” Dario told her. “This field trip is going to involve a lot of combat if we go the wrong step.”

“We’ll be fine. We don’t need my stupid sister.” Junko said. “Besides, she’ll just start nagging about what we’re doing. I’m sure you don’t want to hear all of that.”

“I don’t.” Dario said. “Yeah fuck her, you’re smarter than her. So you know we’ll survive.” He started the car and drove.

“Where are we going?” Junko asked. “Are we gonna rob a bank? Shoot up a Yakuza place?”

“Nope.” Dario answered as he smiled. “We’re going out of town. The Kirigiri Estate.”

“Are we gonna kidnap Number 6’s daughter and everyone else?” Junko asked, feeling excited.

“His daughter is at the school right now as we speak…but her grandfather is still at home.” Dario stated.

“Holy shit we’re gonna kidnap Fuhito Kirigiri, the most well-known detective in Japan.” Junko said, she smiled, looking forward to putting despair into Fuhito.

“Number 6 wants to settle the score with him, personally.” Dario mentioned. “And everyone in the family.”

“He wants to destroy his own family? Jeez, this family must’ve done some bad shit to him.” Junko said.

“They gave him despair, now he’s returning the favor.” Dario said.

Junko nodded her head. _Just like what I did._ She thought. She evilly grinned and said. “Let’s have some fun.”

________________________________________

They were now in the rural area. Dario parked his car in front of a van. He and Junko got out of the car, Dario told her to follow him to the trunk so they can get some equipment.

Dario opened the car trunk and looked at two FX-05 Xiuhcoatl assault rifles, making him smirk.

Junko saw the rifles and noticed that they are for them.

Dario looked at Junko’s reaction and said. “You like?”

“Oh you have no idea how excited I am to unleash despair today!” Junko smiled.

Dario chuckled and grabbed out the assault rifles, handing one to Junko.

“Quick history lesson for you. These guns are called FX-05 Xiuhcoatl, a Mexican assault rifle. It has a design similar to the Heckler & Koch G36. Produced in 2005, then sent to the Mexican army in 2008. My late boss Sanchez was able to steal these weapons and give them to his own mercenary group.”

Junko looked at the weapon while holding it. She aimed down the sights at a tree, she didn’t fire it, not wanting to attract attention.

“You’re gonna love that weapon.” Dario said, as he pointed the rifle at Junko’s face.” Trust me.”

Junko moved the gun away from her face with her hand. _Watch where you point that thing_. She wanted to say. “Looking forward to it upupupupu!” Her eyes moved to the van. “Is that ours?”

“No, for them.” Dario answered, walking up to the van. He knocked on the door, waiting for the people in the van to answer

Junko assumed that Alec, Oddjob, Jaws, Tee Hee, Baron Samedi, and a group of SPECTRE soldiers were inside.

But it wasn’t them when the van doors opened.

Inside were Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd. They were dressed in gardening clothing

Dario looked at Junko and said. “Number 14, this is Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd, known as Number 11 and Number 12. The ones who assassinated that pop singer.” He told her.

“Kon'nichiwa Number 14.” Mr Wint greeted while bowing.

“Yes, Kon'nichiwa Number 14.” Mr. Kidd bowed. “She sure looks pretty doesn’t she Mr. Wint?”

“Yes Mr. Kidd, she’s so adorable. Anyone can do anything to her.” Mr. Wint said while he smiled.

“You know, Junko means ‘shield, and it’s coupled with ‘child’.” Mr. Kidd remarked. “Isn’t that interesting Mr. Wint?”

“Indeed it is Mr. Kidd. Enoshima is an island located at the Kanagawa Prefecture.” Mr. Wint stated.

“You know what’s also interesting?” Dario asked the two guys.

“What is it Number 10?” Mr. Kidd asked.

“It’s that you two cabrons are wasting our time with your chit-chat.” Dario said in a blunt tone. “You remembered the objective that was given to us by Number 6?”

“Kill everyone and kidnap Mister Fuhito Kirigiri.” Mr. Wint answered.

“Good. Number 14 and I will infiltrate the area and handle the old man, while you two keep watch and work in the garden. If compromised, shoot to kill.” Dario said.

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd nodded their heads, ready to get to work.

Dario nodded back and said. “Vamanos.”

________________________________________

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd drove the van to the Krigiri Estate, pulling up to the gates. The male gatekeeper saw them and became suspicious of how they looked, because it wasn’t their regular gardener.

“Where’s Uchikoshi?” The gatekeeper asked.

“He caught himself a cold unfortunately.” Mr. Wint answered. “I’m Mr. Wint, and this is Mr. Kidd.”

“And we're your substitute gardeners.” Mr. Kidd told the gatekeeper.

“Is Mr. Kirigiri aware of this?” The gatekeeper questioned. “He would’ve told me about this.”

“I’m sure your boss has a lot to deal with at the moment. Mr. Uchikoshi was going to show up here, but was urged to take the day off.” Mr. Wint explained, his hand was on his suppressed Beretta 92fs pistol, ready to shoot if the gatekeeper wouldn’t fall for their words. “Now if you don’t mind, we like to get to work.”

The gatekeeper looked at them, then grunted. “Whatever, get to work.” He said, pressing the button to open the gates.

“Thank you.” Mr. Wint smiled at him.

The van drove through the opened gate, they were now inside the estate. Mr. Wint started to talk to Dario on his earpiece.

“We’re in.” Mr. Wint said to him.

________________________________________

“Good.” Dario said, he then looked at Junko. “Come on.” He told her.

Junko nodded and followed Dario, they were at the back door to the estate carrying their FX-05 Xiuhcoatl with a suppressed attachment. The door was locked, Dario grabbed a lock pick and unlocked the door. Slowly, Dario opened the door and looked around, seeing no one. He signaled Junko to follow him. Both of them looked around their surroundings.

“We should maybe enter the basement as a way to enter the house.” Junko suggested.

“Good idea.” Dario agreed. He grabbed out his phone and looked at the map of the estate. “The basement is to our left, it might be locked, but it shouldn’t stop us. Follow me.”

Junko followed Dario to the entrance of the basement.

________________________________________

Meanwhile, Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd were working in the garden.

“It’s such a lovely day to do gardening.” Mr. Kidd uttered while he looked at the sunny sky with a smile. “Do you agree Mr. Wint?”

“I do Mr. Kidd.” Mr. Wint smiled. “Spring is the start of sunny weather filled with loveliness.”

“Ahem.” Someone coughed, trying to get Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd’s attention.

The two men turned around and saw Fuhito, looking at them with a stern look.

“So you two foreigners are filling in for Mr. Uchikoshi?” Fuhito inquired.

“In fact we are Mr. Kirigiri.” Mr. Wint smiled. “Has your gatekeeper told you about our names?”

“Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd.” Fuhito replied.

“I don’t know if you're aware of this Mr. Kirigiri, your first and last name means 'unmatched quality' and ‘fog cutter.” Mr. Kidd pointed out. “So we can call you Unmatched Quality Fog Cutter.”

“I rather you don’t.” Fuhito said strictly.

“We’re happy to help with your gardening Mr. Kirigiri.” Mr. Wint said. “Spring forms the beautiful blossoms around Japan.”

“Pollinators use blossoms to gain pollen, and perform a cross-pollination.” Mr. Kidd said.

“And the trees reproduce by producing fruit.” Mr. Wint said.

“What a good educational lesson.” Fuhito said flatly.

“It’s always important to have education in life.” Mr. Wint said to him. “Isn’t that right Mr. Kidd?”

“Yes it is Mr. Wint.” Mr. Kidd nodded with a smile. “Without education, you won’t have a proper life.”

“Education is _very_ important in Japan. Screwing up can lead to dire consequences.” Mr. Wint stated.

“Students face academic pressure, leading them into committing suicide, as well as suffering from psychological harm, and nervous breakdowns.” Mr. Kidd said. “What a shame.”

“Agreed Mr. Kidd.” Mr. Wint said while nodding.

“May I ask you two gentlemen a question?” Fuhito asked them.

“Of course, it’s always good to ask questions. You agree Mr. Wint?” Mr. Kidd asked them.

“I do Mr. Kidd.” Mr. Wint replied. “What is it that you want to ask us Mr. Kirigiri?”

“Why are you here?” Fuhito inquired, he knew something was up.

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd were ready to take action.

Mr. Wint answered the question. “We're here to work on your garden. Make it beautiful. Make it filled with hope.”

“To me, it looks like the both of you are here for a completely different reason.” Fuhito said with a slight glare.

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd looked at each other.

“If Sherlock Holmes met Unmatched Quality Fog Cutter…” Mr. Kidd said.

“...Then he would’ve replaced John H. Watson, Mr. Kidd.” Mr. Wint said.

________________________________________

Junko and Dario were inside a wine cellar. Junko stopped herself from moving and looked at the wine barrels, she shot the barrel, making the wine come out. Dario turned around and saw Junko drinking the wine, he walked up to her, shoving her out of the way so he can have a drink of the wine.

Junko pouted and said. “Rude!”

“Hey I needed a drink too.” Dario retorted. “Come on we need to keep moving, we’ll get drunk later.”

When Dario was about to continue on moving, he stopped when Mr. Wint was contacting him on his earpiece.

_“Number 10, are you there?”_ Mr. Wint asked.

“Present.” Dario replied. “Are you guys compromised? I hear gunshots.”

_“We are, Mr. Kirigiri was smart enough to see through us. Mr. Kidd spotted Mr. Kirigiri running to the house. We’ll handle everyone outside for you and miss Number 14.”_

“Roger that amigo, stay alive. Number 10 out.” Dario said, he turned to Junko. “Take your suppressor off, it’s time to kick ass and chew bubblegum.” He said as he was taking off his suppressor.

Junko took off the suppressor on her assault rifle. She didn’t reply, because she didn’t want to sound cocky, she knows she can’t be like her sister, if she was around she would have no problem killing everyone at the estate because of her soldier skills.

Junko tried to not feel any shivers going down her spine, she didn’t want to look scared, but she had to do what she had to do: Participate in an attack.

“Yo! You coming or are you gonna hide?!” Dario asked out loud.

Junko realized that she wasn’t moving and saw Dario at the other side of the cellar.

“Coming!” Junko responded, running towards Dario and following him.

They went up the stairs that led to the main area of the house. Dario kicked the door down, and went in. He saw a couple of Fuhito’s bodyguards, Dario opened fire at all of them, killing them. To his right, he saw someone with a katana, Dario jumped in the air and kick the guard in the face, making him drop the katana. Dario picked the katana up and sliced the guard in half.

Junko looked around her surroundings and saw several guards coming towards her. Junko fired the gun and killed some of them, she ducked down and took cover behind a couch. The guards kept on firing the weapons at her, Junko blind fired and was able to hit one of the guards, it didn’t kill him, it only wounded him.

Junko took deep breathes while she was being fired at, for the first time in a while, she felt scared. And she was hating this. She shouldn’t be scared, but participating in a gun battle like her sister did when she served time at Fenrir, sent chills down her spine.

_So this is what is like participating in a gunfight._ Junko thought.

One of the guards with a Mossberg 500 Cruiser shotgun, ran towards Junko’s position and attempted to open fire on her, only to be shot in the head by Dario. With his sharpshooting skills, Dario killed the remaining guards all in the head, and looked at Junko.

“Wow….there were only four guys in this room and the despair enthusiast Junko Enoshima couldn’t fight back?” Dario said, while he sighed and shook his head.

“Sorry…I just never got into a gunfight like this before.” Junko admitted.

“I really hope you realized what you got yourself into before you became a member of SPECTRE.” Dario said, starting to feel like Junko’s potential is going away.

“I have. They kept on firing their guns like trigger happy maniacs.” Junko said, not wanting to argue.

“Whatever, let’s find the old man and wait for Number 11 and 12.” Dario said, walking away while Junko followed him.

________________________________________

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

**_RATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

Gunfire came from both Fuhito’s bodyguards, and Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd at the backyard. Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd took cover behind a shed and returned fire at the bodyguards.

While Mr. Kidd reloaded his Beretta pistol, he started talking to Mr. Wint.

“These bodyguards really want us to stay away from old man Sherlock, Mr. Wint.” Mr. Kidd pointed out while he was firing his gun.

“I guess they don’t want him to meet his son again, Mr. Kidd.” Mr. Wint said.

Mr. Wint leaned out and shot a bodyguard in the head and ran to another covering position. Bodyguards shot their guns at him but missed. Mr. Kidd sneaked his way around the yard and flanked them. The guards didn’t notice as they were still trying to kill Mr. Wint.

Mr. Kidd got behind the guards and killed all of them while smiling. He noticed one of them was carrying an M4A1 Carbine assault rifle, making him smile even more. He walked up to the gun and picked it up.

Mr. Kidd saw Mr. Wint walking towards him, noticing the rifle.

“When you have an assault rifle…” Mr. Kidd said.

“…You have an advantage in combat, Mr. Kidd.” Mr. Wint said.

They both entered the estate house and continued on killing more of the bodyguards.

Mr. Wint heard someone crying in a room next to him, he opened the door and saw a young maid, who was showing a horrified expression. Mr. Wint formed a sadistic grin and shot the maid in the head.

Mr. Kidd was inside a large living room and saw a bunch of bodyguards. He fired the M4A1 Carbine and killed everyone.

Mr. Wint kicked a door open and saw a bodyguard who had his own M4A1 Carbine pointed at him. Mr. Wint immediately took action by grabbing the M4A1 and ramming it at the bodyguard’s face, breaking his nose and making him gasp in pain.

Mr. Wint fired the rifle at the man’s foot, the knees, the arms, and the chest. He then continued on firing the gun at the bodyguard just for fun. After running out of bullets, he tossed the gun away and left.

The two men regrouped and nodded at each other, knowing the floor they were on was cleared and they were ready to regroup with Junko and Dario.

________________________________________

Side by side, Junko and Dario stood against the wall, they were at the double doors of Fuhito’s office.

Dario looked at Junko and said. “What are you going to expect to be in there?” He asked, testing Junko’s analytic ability.

“The old man is in there, with his buddies protecting him.” Junko answered. “I could tell he has a secret room in there, and he’s possibly hiding in it. Or he could be in the office all by himself, waiting for us to come in.”

“Ok.” Dario nodded, he grabbed out a device from his pocket and crouched down.

Junko saw what he was holding and noticed it was a snake camera. She watched Dario using the snake cam to scan the room.

“I don’t see anyone, but I see the secret room.” Dario said. “The bookshelf is wide opened, he’s definitely in there.” He gets back up and kicks the door down.

Junko follows him and looks around the room. She sees Dario slowly moving entering the secret room. She stayed behind to keep watch from anyone trying to stop them.

To keep herself from getting bored, Junko decided to violate the office by bulling out random books and destroying the furniture with her rifle. She wasn’t firing the gun and wasting ammo, she was swinging the gun around at the lamps and pictures placed around the room.

She stopped when she heard barking coming from a puppy. Her eyes moved towards the puppy who was barking at her.

The puppy was a brown Chihuahua. Junko thought it looked cute. She didn’t want to harm the puppy, because she still had a soft spot for them, she may be a woman who loves to harm others, but she would never hurt dogs. She placed the rifle on the table and went up the puppy and crouched down.

“Hey there.” Junko said in a soft tone.

The Chihuahua stopped barking when Junko started to pet it.

“We’re sorry for doing this but we have to take your owner away.” Junko said. “But hey, maybe I can become your new owner.” Junko placed her hands on the puppy, picking it up. “Come here, I won’t hurt you.”

The Chihuahua started to feel comfortable around Junko and started to lick her, which made her happily giggle.

“You know, I may be the despair queen, but that doesn’t mean I want to harm innocent puppies like you, I think that’s too crazy.” Junko said while she was holding the puppy.

________________________________________

Dario wandered around the secret room, trying to find Fuhito. While searching, a fist came flying towards him, making him drop the FX-05, and moving backwards. In front of him was Fuhito, who was in a battle stance with a cane.

Dario wiped the blood of him and evilly smiled.

Fuhito swung the cane around at Dario. Dario was able to dodge all of the swings and landed his fist at Fuhito’s gut. Fuhito felt it but didn’t wince, he avoided Dario’s fast attacks and went behind him, wrapping the cane around Dario’s neck, strangling him.

Dario did a backflip and foot sweeps Fuhito. Fuhito repositioned himself quickly and continued on attacking Dario.

As Fuhito tried to attack Dario with his cane, Dario was able to grab it and snatch away from him. Dario rammed the cane to Fuhito’s groin and smacked him across the face with it, sending him to the floor. Dario smirked and knocked out Fuhito with the cane.

“Nighty-night grandpa.” Dario said. He tossed the cane away and picked up Fuhito and his FX-05 rifle, leaving the secret room.

By the time he exited it out, he saw Junko playing with the Chihuahua. Dario felt disgusted while seeing her going soft with the dog, he dropped Fuhito’s body on the floor and sat his rifle down on Fuhito's desk next to him, then walked up the Junko and the dog.

“The fuck is this shit?” Dario asked, feeling unhappy.

Junko looked at him with a smile and said. “He looks so adorable! His name is Sherlock, I guess that old man _really_ loves that detective.”

Dario pulled out his M1911A1 pistol and cocked it.

Junko saw it and got up quickly, she already knew what he was going to do.

“Out of the way.” Dario demanded.

“Look, I know you guys are capable of killing _everyone_ you come across when you do your terrorism. But killing dogs? Isn’t that taking things _too far_?” Junko said.

“'Too far'? The fuck are you on right now you Jap!? Why are you suddenly becoming a fucking octopussy!?” Dario questioned.

“…Octopussy?”

“Yeah, an octopussy. You’re an octopus, and a pussy. Put it together, makes you an octopussy.”

“Look, I had a bad past where my parents killed my puppy and seeing them getting harmed makes me truly heartbroken.”

“Oh waah!” Dario faked cried. “Junko Enoshima lost her puppy and became a cry baby over it, boo fucking hoo! You really think I give a shit about your sob story with your parents?! Fuck no! I’m glad they killed that creature, so stop feeling so miserable and put on your big girl pants!”

Junko felt offended by Dario’s words and she didn’t like him making fun of her nor being called a Jap which she was called twice in one day. If Mukuro was around, she would want her to fuck him up and apologize.

“Are you gonna say something or you gonna stand there like a silent wuss who can stand up to themselves?!” Dario asked in a loud tone.

Junko turned away from Dario and looked at the puppy, who was trembling. Junko wanted to do something about this but couldn’t figure out a way.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she was shoved out of the way, sending her to the floor.

“ **I’M GONNA FUCK THIS ANIMAL UP!** ” Dario screamed out, pointing his gun at the dog.

“NO!” Junko cried out, trying to get up.

But she was too late to stop Dario.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Dario fired all the bullets at the innocent puppy. Junko saw it and truly become horrified at the event that occurred. While witnessing it, she started to have a flashback of her parents killing her puppy in the forest. She just then realized that next year will be ten years since that happened.

Dario reloaded his gun and holstered it, then grabbing out his machete.

“Stop!” Junko ran up to him, restraining him from killing the dog.

“GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” Dario yelled, breaking free from Junko’s grip and punching her in the face, making her land on the floor again.

Dario crouched down to the dead dog and started to cut it up with the machete. He was pulling out the guts and started to eat them. He then cut off the head and threw it at Junko.

“Have his fucking head!” Dario said while still feeling rage.

He kept on cutting the dog into pieces while he wickedly laughed like a psychopath. Junko gulped while she was watching Dario cutting up the dog. She started to remember the words from her sister and Yasuke about SPECTRE.

_"Junko, you have no idea what SPECTRE is capable of."_

_"You don't want to see their dark side, these people act like Nazis."_

Junko sighed looked at the puppy’s severed head. _I’m sorry._

Dario stopped cutting the puppy up and ate its tail. Then he started munching on the organs and swallowed it all. He picked the rest of the organs and started to throw them at Junko while he yelled.

“Here! Here! Here! Have it! Have all the remains of this fucking perro!”

Junko covered herself with her hands while the dog’s organs started to land on her. Now she made plans on taking a long shower when she gets home.

“Killing that piece of dog meat was fucking astonishing!” Dario shouted. “I felt so much happier while I ate its guts! It tasted so fucking good! Dog blood! DOG BLOOD! **DOOOOOOOOOOG BLOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Junko stared at Dario with her eyes widen, noticing that he was completely losing it.

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd walked in and heard the commotion, wanting to know what’s going on.

“Is uh…everything alright in here?” Mr. Kidd asked, feeling a bit nervous.

Dario looked at them and said. “The fuck are you two looking at?! Get the damn body out of here and send it to his son!”

“Y-yes Number 10” Mr. Wint said quickly, running up to Fuhito’s unconscious body and picked it up with the help of Mr. Kidd.

After Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd left the room, Dario moved towards Junko and violently grabbed her pigtail, forcing her to look at him.

“Look at me you stupid puta. Don’t _ever_ , do that shit again. This was supposed to be an awesome field trip, but now it’s all ruined thanks to your stupidity. You’re better than your oriental sister so start acting like it. Just because you’re a member of SPECTRE, doesn’t fucking mean you get to become soft. You did the initiation, you showed Number 1 and 2 that you’re capable of being a psycho. Be insane, not sane. If you do that again, I’m gonna go _absolutely crazy_. You’re gonna yell until your lungs explode, you’re gonna be dissected while you’re awake, a beating heart will be forced down your throat. you’ll be drowned into a pool of Jap blood, your body will be in a meat grinder, and all of that meat in you will be eaten by _me_ , and you're gonna be **DEAD!** Do you understand what I’m saying you kawaii cunt?”

Junko started to tremble while she listened to Dario. His words were not just orders, they were threats, and Junko knew he wasn’t bluffing.

“Yes.” Junko said, trying to not stutter.

“Good.” Dario said, he then put on a creepy smile. “Just to put me back into a good mood. I’m gonna do something to you right now.”

“What’s that?”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“ **I’m gonna cut off one of your pigtails.** ” Dario said, forcing Junko to lay on the ground. He wielded his machete and raised it up. Junko tried to break free but no avail. Dario sliced off the left pigtail, leaving Junko with one pigtail.

Junko couldn’t blink after what just happened, she didn’t want this to be real, she didn’t want to accept that fact that Dario ruined her good looks. Her fans loved her hairstyle, and wigs were on sale for them to buy. She didn’t know how they were going to react when they see her with no pigtails.

“Say goodbye to your tail friend.” Dario said, tossing the pigtail away. “You look sexier with a regular ponytail. Now get the fuck up.”

Junko did what he said and rose up, dusting herself off.

________________________________________

As the four them left, Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd took Fuhito to their assigned destination, while Dario took Junko back to her safe house.

Back inside the safe house apartment, Junko was inside the bathroom, undoing her remaining pigtail while looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn’t get her mind off of what Dario did to the poor Chihuahua, it was too much despair for her to handle. Junko was about to take a shower, she started off by taking her boots and socks off, as well as her clothes.

While she did that, someone from behind walked in.

Junko turned around and saw the person. _No…_

.  
.  
.

It was Dario, with a creepy smile on his face. He walked in the bathroom and closed the door.

“Good, you’re stripping for me.” Dario said in a creepy tone.

Junko looked at him with a nervous look, she knew what he was planning on doing to her. She decided to play dumb and see where this was going to go.

“What are you doing here?” Junko asked. “I saw you driving away.”

“I’m still in a bad mood.” Dario answered, walking towards Junko. “And the only way I can become a happy man is to _rape you_.”

Junko backed away from him while he was advancing towards her. She was about to trip into the bathtub until Dario caught her. He pulled her towards him and gave her a close look.

“Look at you, a woman with a taste of despair, a woman who has a stunning look for the dudes.” Dario smirked. “I can just eat you up in front of your fan club.” He started to lick Junko’s cheek. “Your skin is sooooooo tasty, I feel my boner increasing!” Dario started to rub his hand around Junko’s butt and spanked it. “I could spank that ass all day long. Who’s a sexy girl? You are, yes you are.”

Junko wanted to break free from Dario’s grip but she already knew what he would do if she tried to. She started to feel nothing but nervousness. Dario kept on licking her and started to touch her vagina, which made her jump in surprise.

Dario started to rub his finger around Junko’s vagina and said. “If I shove my machete into your vagina, you would fucking scream like a banshee. A banshee filled with despair.”

Dario rubbed Junko's tits with his hands.

“Such big boobs you have. I could see why men fall for your looks.” Dario remarked.

Junko wanted this to be over, too much was going on her. First Dario killed a puppy, cut off Junko’s pigtail, and now he was raping her. She wanted to cry right now, but she didn’t want to look weak. Junko saw Dario crouching down to her legs and licked them. He then rose up and grabbed Junko, turning her around and placing her against the wall.

He started humping her while singing.

“There was a sicario who had a fashionista! And Junko was her name-O! J-U-N-K-O! J-U-N-K-O! J-U-N-K-O! And Junko was her name-O!”

_Please make it stop._ Junko begged in her mind, it’s been a while something similar to this happened.

“You love that fashionista? Doing foreplay gives me vitamins.” Dario said, he stopped humping her and looked at Junko.

Junko didn’t look back making Dario grab a hold of her face, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

“Listen to me. For now on, you’re _my bitch_. I’m four numbers up than you, meaning **I can do whatever the fuck I want to you** , and we’ll have a good honeymoooooooon. So act like a good girl for the octopus, otherwise Number 1 will be very _unpleased_ with you.” Dario said.

Junko gulped and nodded her head nervously.

“Good girl.” Dario said as he pets her hair, he turned around and opened the bathroom door. “I’m looking forward to that killing game. Better be entertaining, if not then I’ll go mad. Bye byeee!” He said as he closed the door.

Junko stood there and didn’t move a muscle. She just got raped by Dario and tried to not have a massive freak out over it. A tear went down her eye, it happened again, a man tried to do something inappropriate to her, just like all those creeps she encountered in the past, who made her thought they were fans, but they weren’t. She knew if Dario heard about her before, he wouldn’t care about her, he would only care about her looks and have his way with her.

And that’s what exactly happened.

Dario doesn’t care about Junko, he only cares about how sexy she looks. He was the most disturbing, most threatening, most terrifying person she has ever met.

Junko felt like no one truly cared about her when she did her fashion career. She started to hate herself, hate the world, hated the people who had lives filled with hope. She felt like she was one of those people who lived nothing but suffering.

Yasuke was the only person in her life that she could relate to, she felt bad when he saw him crying because of his mother’s passing, she cared about him and stood by his side during his depression. But Yasuke didn’t do the same, because he has no idea about Junko’s family life.

Junko moved to the shower and started it up. She got into the bathtub and sat down, hugging her knees as the water poured down on her.

This was the worst day she ever had.

Mukuro and Yasuke weren’t there to comfort her, because she drove them away.

She was all alone.

She started to release tears.

She felt regret.

She finally realized SPECTRE was not the place for her to join.

She was stuck.

She couldn’t’ do anything about it.

And she was about to become non-despair.


	65. Chapter 65

_Dario was inside a kitchen in a house. He was listening to Spanish rap while cooking food, but it wasn’t just food, it was human body parts. He grabbed a knife and started to cut off fingers and placed them into a fry basket, then places the fry basket into the deep fryer._

_**Ding!** _

_The sound came from the microwave, making Dario smile. Dario moved to the microwave and opened it, seeing a human head on a plate. He grabbed the plate and set it down onto a table. He then went back to the deep fryer and took out the fry basket. He placed the human fingers on a small plate and sat in on the table. Dario grabbed a finger and ate it._

_“Mmm, delicious.” Dario said with a smile._

_His cannibal dinner was done, but he was missing something._

_Dario walked to a door and opened it, seeing someone inside who was tied up and their mouth taped up._

_It was a teenage girl._

_With bleach blonde hair._

_It was Junko Enoshima._

_And she was naked._

_She was severely trembling, feeling horrified at what was happening. She knew no one was going to save her, and she knew Dario was going to put a shit load of despair on her._

_“Wassup Junko?” Dario greeted, grabbing Junko. “Come on, I need you.”_

_Dario dragged Junko out of the closet and placed her on the floor. Next to her was a meat grinder, she looked at it and felt a chill going down her spine, making her scared._

_Dario ripped the tape off of Junko’s mouth, making her gasp. She started to pant. She saw him walking to the table and grabbing a finger. Without asking, he forcefully shoved the finger down into her mouth._

_“Chew and swallow like a polite person.” Dario told her, watching her eat the finger._

_Junko really wanted to spit it at Dario but she knew he would just grab another and force down her throat. After chewing the finger, she swallowed it and left a bad taste in her mouth._

_Dario smiled and said. “Good wasn’t it?. I got something even better.” He went to the table and grabbed a knife cutting off an ear. “Once you eat this, you’ll start to realize how delicious it is, and you’ll just be begging for more.” He used a fork to grab the ear and walked to Junko. He pointed it at Junko and said. “Have a bite.”_

_Junko looked at the ear and was about to puke. “No, gracias.” She said._

_“No, no, no, you can’t just say no to this. I worked very hard on making that head. You sure you don’t want to eat this?” Dario asked._

_Junko nodded, not wanting to eat the ear._

_“Whatever, your loss.” Dario said as he ate the ear. “Do you know what a fashion model tastes like? I don’t. And I’m about to find out. I need to eat you Junko, your body looks absolutely delicious, and I’m sure all your fans would want to have some of that. That meat will be cooked for all of them. And your heart...” Dario went to a counter and grabbed a heart. “...I love hearts. Look at it, it’s not beating anymore. But that doesn’t mean it can’t be eaten.”_

_Junko’s eyes widen as she watched him eating the heart and swallowing it. She couldn’t hold it in anymore, she started puking, making Dario angry._

_“Hey! I just clean the floor, and now it’s all fucked up because of your vomit!” Dario said, he then slapped her and looked at her while he sighed. “Damn woman, I guess it’s time to cook you up now.” He forcefully untied Junko and shoved her left hand into the meat grinder._

_He pressed the button, turning it on. Junko’s hand started to grind and her flesh started coming out of the meat grinder. Dario laughed like a psychopathic man while Junko screamed her lungs out, she couldn’t break free from the grinder._

_“MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!” Junko begged, while feeling all the pain._

_Dario chuckled and pressed the button, turning off the meat grinder. He pulled out Junko’s arm, her entire left hand was now gone, blood was dripping down on her arm._

_Dario licked the blood on her arm and said. “You’re really tasty. Now I wanna see how tasty your meat is.”_

_He grabbed Junko’s flesh and started to eat it. After he chewed and swallowed, he started to feel like he was in heaven, because the flesh tasted so good._

_“This is the best human meat I have ever tasted!” Dario said out loud. “I need more! I need more! I NEED MORE JUNKO MEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **_JUNKO MEAT JUNKO MEAT JUNKO MEAT JUNKO MEAT JUNKO MEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** _”_

_Dario started to munch all of Junko’s flesh. He stopped after knowing something he forgot._

_“Oh shit, I forgot. We have a guest.” Dario recalled. He walked to another door, and opened it. “Hey buddy, come on out. I got some Junko meat for you.” He said._

_Junko couldn’t tell who he was talking to. She watched Dario looking at whoever it was in the room, the figure came into the kitchen. She saw who it was, and knew who it was._

_It was a bear._

_A **real**_ _bear._

_Not a robot._

_A real killer bear._

_._  
_._  
_._

_It was a real bear, with Monokuma color scheme._

_Monokuma looked at Junko “Grrrrr.” He growled, making Junko intimidated._

_“Now, now.” Dario said, as he was petting Monokuma. “You'll get a chance to eat her, but first I want to have some of her too.”_

_The bear grunted and followed Dario and laid next to the table. Dario grabbed a piece of Junko’s flesh and placed it on the floor in front of Monokuma. He sniffed it and started to eat it. After he was done, he roared loudly due to how tasty the flesh was. Dario noticed he wanted more and gave him a lot of Junko’s flesh._

_While Monokuma continued to eat Junko’s flesh, Dario turned to Junko and saw how distressed she looked._

_“Wow, you like shit right now.” Dario remarked. “I guess it’s time to be fed.” He turned to Monokuma and saw he was done eating Junko’s flesh. “Yo, Monokuma! I changed my mind, she’s all yours.” He said as he took a side step, allowing Monokuma to advance towards a terrified Junko._

_Junko tried to get up but she couldn’t, she was trapped._

_Monokuma got close to her, Junko screamed very loud as she was being eaten alive by Monokuma._

_Then everything went black._

________________________________________

“AAAAAHHHHHH!” Junko screamed as she sprung up, gasping for air, and panting. She rubbed her face with her hands, while she was still panting. The nightmare she had was frightening for her, getting her hand sent to a meat grinder and being eaten by a bear who resembled Monokuma.

She regained her composure and looked out the window, noticing the sky was lighting up, she looked at her clock and it said 6:12am. She looked to her left and saw Monokuma laying on the floor next to the bed. She remembered holding it when she went to sleep. Thanks to the crazy nightmare she had, she started to feel afraid of the teddy bear. She couldn’t shake the feeling out of her mind.

Junko sighed and got off the bed, walking out of the bedroom and heading towards the kitchen. She grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water. She took a drink and sat the cup down on the counter. Her eyes looked at the bookshelf, hoping that Ryota was still working on her anime and hoping he didn’t hear her scream.

While she stood there in the kitchen, she kept on having flashbacks about Dario raping her in the bathroom yesterday after kidnapping Fuhito as well as killing the dog at the estate. Junko felt traumatized, but wanted to let it go and move on. She’s been used to seeing people have their way with her, and it’s been going on ever since she became a fashion model. Despite having an obsession with despair, she still had a soft spot for dogs. They were her favorite animals. She really wished Dario didn’t kill it.

Junko didn’t know what to do today, since she’s been having second thoughts about her plans. She’s been thinking about meeting her sister, but part of mind wanted to do the opposite. She didn’t want to feel hope, because it felt disgusting. She wanted to feel despair, because she loves it, she wants to spread it, she wants to help SPECTRE control the world.

_Everything that happened yesterday won’t stop me from doing my plans._ Junko said mentally. If Dario wants to keep on raping Junko, then fine. If SPECTRE wants to keep on killing dogs and other animals, then fine. If Junko is forced to eat people, then fine.

She will not have anything stop her. She joined SPECTRE because they love despair, and with her assistance, they will get what they want.

________________________________________

Junko, now with a ponytail, exited out of the safe house and walked down the street. She tried to keep herself calm and tried to get rid of those traumatized moments out of her mind.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her in a black sedan.

Two People.

James Bond and Felix Leiter. Both of them were wearing casual clothing instead of their security uniforms.

Both of them sat inside Felix’s black Toyota Crown, watching Junko leaving the safe house. Before they came, they had Yuto and Mukuro examined the area for anyone who could be watching the place, and they were none, giving Bond and Felix an advantage to break into the safe house.

“Did you notice she was walking strangely?” Felix asked. “It felt like she was scared.”

“Maybe she had a terrible nightmare.” Bond said. “Let’s go.” He exited out of the Toyota along with Felix.

They both entered the building and went upstairs. Mukuro gave them specific directions on where to find the safe house apartment. After the men walked up the stairs, they found the door that led to Junko’s room. Bond grabbed the doorknob and noticed it was locked, he grabbed out his lock pick and unlocked the door. Bond opened it slowly and saw no one inside. Bond closed the door after he and Felix entered the room. Bond’s eyes caught a bookshelf, he remembered Mukuro telling him and Felix about the secret room.

Bond looked at Felix and said. “Let’s search the secret room first.”

Felix nodded and walked with Bond to the bookshelf. Bond found the switch to open the bookshelf, after it opened, they saw Ryota working on his anime.

Bond examined the student, recognizing his hair. _Wow, he lost a lot of weight. Unless this is a twin._

Ryota stopped working, and turned his chair around, looking at Bond and Felix. He startled, due to not knowing these two people.

“Um...Did Enoshima sent you two here to check up on me?” Ryota asked, while feeling nervous.

“...Yes.” Bond lied. “She wants to know the progress of what you’re doing.”

“I’m getting halfway done. The anime will be expected to be ready by the weekend.” Ryota answered. “Not complaining or anything, the way she wants it to look is very time-consuming. I am happy though, to meet someone who believes in hope and wants to have an anime to represent it.”

_So he’s being tricked. When he’s finished, Enoshima will kill him._ Bond thought.

Bond and Felix looked at each other, both knowing that Ryota is being held up her against his will without his knowledge.

Felix turned to Ryota and asked. “Did Enoshima say where she was going?”

“Uh, no.” Ryota shook his head. “You might find her at Hope’s Peak. But I don’t know you’ll be allowed to enter on school grounds.”

“Thank for your time Mitarai.” Bond said to him. “Now get back to work.”

Ryota quickly nodded at his demand, and continued to work on the anime.

Bond and Felix exited out of the room. After they closed the bookshelf door, they started talking.

“That was Mitarai, wasn’t it? Or was it someone resembling him?” Felix inquired.

“Mitari’s disappearance was three days ago and last time I saw him he was still overweight. And there was no way he lost weight that quickly.” Bond said.

“And Ikusaba never told us about him. Meaning that she doesn’t know about this.” Felix pointed out.

“Not to mention he’s being held up here like a slave. He thinks he’s doing something good, but its the opposite.” Bond looked around the room. “Let’s search and see we can find anything regarding Enoshima’s plans. If someone comes like Dario for example, we’ll interrogate them.”

“I’ll search the living room.” Felix told him.

“Alright, I’ll search the bedroom.” Bond said while nodding his head.

Both of them began their investigation. Felix found weapons under a floorboard. As well as videotapes inside a briefcase. He also saw duffle bags which were empty.

Bond was in the bedroom, and he found Monokuma laying on the ground still. He also found grenades, pistols, shotguns, and knives under the bed. Bond gazed at Monokuma and picked him up, looking at him. He noticed how much despair it feeds into people who hold it, but Bond wasn’t scared, to him it was just an ordinary evil bear, who belongs to a kid’s cartoon. A light bulb formed above his head, giving him an idea.

He walked out of the room and saw Felix watching something on television.

_“What up what up what up motherfuckers?!”_ Someone said in the video. The person was holding a camera in front of a bunch of people, who were all tied up against a wall inside of a darkroom. Thanks to the voice that was heard, Bond knew who it was holding the camera. It was Junko. Bond continued to watch the video with Felix.

Junko walked with the camera and pointed it at a woman who had her head looking down on the floor. Junko grabbed it and forced the woman to look at her and the camera.

_“In front of me is a sad pathetic woman who allowed her daughter to dress up as a Pikachu. Like what the fuck? So embarrassing for her to dress around in that! She’s not a child anymore, give her some discipline for fuck sake! Anyway...”_ Junko started to rub her hand around the woman’s face. _“Listen Aiko Umesawa, you lovable mommy is here and she won’t make it if you choose not to kill your student council buddies. What’s that, you won’t kill them? So that means you don’t care about your mommy, the one who shot you out of her vagina? Wow, how cold. I guess family doesn’t come first to you. It should, family always comes first.”_ Junko noticed the mother releasing a tear from her eye, she rubbed it off with her finger. _“Oh look what you did, you hurt her feelings. Such a bad child. If you want to see your mother again, kill the student council. Ciao Miss I Wanna Be a Pikachu!”_

The video went black and it stopped playing. Bond and Felix looked at each other. Bond’s eyes caught a briefcase filled with tapes, knowing that all of them were going to be shown to the student council as a motivation for them to kill each other.

Felix got up and ejected the tape, placing it in the briefcase like it was.

Both of them weren’t afraid, and noticed that Junko’s is crazy and needs help. Felix saw Bond holding Monokuma.

“Is that the bear?” Felix asked. “The one you mentioned before?”

“Yeah, it is.” Bond said, wielding Monokuma in front of him. “He’s coming with us.”

“What for?”

“I have an idea. It involves getting through to Enoshima.”

“And what about Mitarai? Or whoever he is.”

“He stays. Otherwise Enoshima will find him or send people to go look for him. But we’ll try to save him if we can, and those people who are being held up as prisoners.”

“Do you think they’re at the secret facility under the school?” Felix questioned.

“Maybe.” Bond replied. “Enoshima will be the one to tell us. Let’s leave.”

________________________________________

Hours later, Junko arrived back at the safe house. She entered the safe house apartment, and laid on the couch. Today was a boring day for her, she couldn’t keep her mind straight. She sighed, she didn’t know what to do still. But then she thought of an idea, making her grin. She wanted to mess with Ryota since he’s the only person living in the safe house. She quickly got up and went to the bedroom.

Junko opened the closet in the bedroom and saw a variety of clothes, she wanted to make Ryota horny, because after noticing how devoted Ryota is to anime, she knows he watches hentai. So she wants to make his fantasies come true. And the only reason why she's doing this, is because she’s bored and wants to get out of that situation.

She picked out the clothing she chose and turned around, she stopped walking when she saw noticed something was off. Her eyes were looking at the floor, the spot where Monokuma was laying on. She was still afraid of him, but she still needed it for her plans. She thought that Dario picked it up but couldn’t figure out why he would do that.

But then everything came together with the help of her analytic mind. She found out who did this.

_You bitch._

________________________________________

Junko walked through the halls of the dormitories with a pissed off look. She headed to Mukuro’s dorm room, and pounded her fist at the door.

She did it again after waiting ten seconds, and was about to get furious. With the help of Jin, she was able to get a master key from him, she grabbed it out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She barged in the room and scanned the area with her eyes. No one was there, but she didn’t believe it, she could tell her sister or someone was here. She moved to the bedroom and kicked the door opened, and saw no one. Making her angry. She kicked the door to the bathroom, no one was there.

“Damn it!” Junko said in an angry tone. “Where the fuck are you!?”

Junko continued to locate her sister until her eyes caught a note on the table near her. She went up to it and grabbed the note.

On the note it said

**“If you want to see your teddy bear again. Come meet me at the school’s lake on the bridge. And come alone. I’ll know you’ll bring someone with you so don’t try it.”**

Junko crumpled the paper with her hand and dropped it on the floor. She stomped on it with her boot and said. “You’re _dead_.”

________________________________________

Junko walked through the bridge at the school’s lake. She looked around and couldn’t find the person she was looking for. Making her angry.

“So you came. About time.” Someone said.

Junko kept her serious look on her face, she wasn’t startled. She was expecting this person to show up.

She turned around and saw Bond in his security uniform. Her eyes looked down at Bond’s hand which was holding Monokuma. Her eyes then returned back to Bond.

“Hand him back.” Junko told him. “ _Now_.”

Bond held Monokuma with both of his hands and looked at him. “What do you think Monokuma? Do you want to return to the despair queen?” Bond held Monokuma towards his ear, and looked at Junko. “He said no.”

Junko’s started to clench her fist and gritting her teeth. She wasn’t going to put up with Bond’s attitude and wasn’t going to allow him to win and destroy her plans.

“I’m not gonna tell you again. Give him back to me now.” Junko demanded.

“You just told me you _weren’t_ gonna tell me again.” Bond remarked.

“If you don’t give him back to me, then I’m going to tell everyone who you are. I know who you are mister James Bond, MI6’s top dog. The best secret agent, 007. Blofeld’s arch nemesis.” Junko said while she formed a grin. “You’re fucking with the wrong woman.”

“Good. Go ahead and tell everyone, it won’t make a difference. Everyone knows what you’re doing anyway.” Bond said, not feeling any intimidation at all, he wasn’t scared of Junko’s threats.

Junko didn’t expect that reaction, but she didn’t give up. She kept on going, she wasn’t going to back down. She’ll do whatever it takes to win.

“You think you’re a badass aren’t you? That’s boring and lame. Being someone with no struggles. Thinking you have no weaknesses. Well...I found one Mr. Bond. I wonder how’s your dead wife doing up in shitty heaven. Her name was Tracy wasn’t it? She died because of you, if you weren’t a secret agent, she wouldn’t have died. I should’ve been there, witness the despair you were feeling. Upupupupupu!”

Bond chuckled. Everything Junko said about Tracy didn’t affect Bond, he was over her death, but he never forgot about her. He noticed how ridiculous Junko was sounding, he knew her personality was all a facade. And Bond’s job is to break it and see the real Junko.

“What kind of stupid laugh was that and what cartoon is it from? And did Blofeld gave you a script to talk about my deceased wife? Not surprised he told you about it.” Bond said.

“He told me some things about you. He wanted you to realize destroying SPECTRE won’t turn your wife into a zombie. But that would be cool, her beautiful looks would transform into ugliness of despair.” Junko snickered.

“You try really hard to be evil and it's pretty funny” Bond pointed out.

“And you have a habit of keeping your cool.” Junko remarked. “What’s the matter? You chicken? Puk-Puk-Pukaaak!“ She said as she clucked like a chicken.

“I know what your plan is.” Bond said. “You want to see the world suffer through despair. Destroy hope. Why?”

“No reason.” Junko answered. “I only do things for the sake of despair.”

“You don’t do something for no reason, it’s meaningless.” Bond told her.

_Just like what Blofeld said._ Junko thought. “Haha! Really? There are villains who do evil things for no reason.” Junko stated. “They don’t need to have a backstory.”

“To me that’s just lazy writing. You have a reason and I know it.”

Junko became surprised when Bond said that to her. _How does he? No....I can’t show weakness!_

Junko brought back her fake smile and said. “Oh really? Are you just going to put words into my mouth?”

Bond smirked. “You and your sister had a harsh childhood. Your parents were abusive towards you and her if you failed to follow their expectations. You killed them, then became homeless with your sister. After your parents died, you became obsessed with despair, and started to inflict it on others. A few years later your sister left, and joined a PMC, leaving you all alone.”

Junko’s mouth was wide opened, making her whole face filled with shock. To her this was impossible, she needed to leave, leave with Monokuma. And to do that, she was going to kill Bond and throw him into the water.

“You want me to continue?” Bond asked.

“Give me back Monokuma now!” Junko demanded.

“Why?”

“Because I fucking said so! It said on that shitty letter that I can have him back!”

“No, it said you can see him, not have him back.”

“GIVE ME THE FUCKING TEDDY BEAR NOW!!!”

“Can you say that again without shouting your lungs out? The world doesn’t need to know how important you are.”

Junko’s blood was boiling, she was getting very pissed off. She started to twitch, she wanted to murder Bond so badly, make the whole world cry about his death. She never met someone who can piss her off this much.

“Give. Me. Monokuma. **NOW!** ” Junko demanded for the last time. If she wasn’t going to get it, she’ll do it by force.

“Let’s have Monokuma decide.” Bond said, he then looked at Monokuma. “Hey Monokuma? Who do you prefer? Me, or the despair queen?” Bond placed Monokuma in front of his ear, then looked at Junko. “He said he prefers me. He doesn’t want to hang out with some fashion loser who acts like they’re the best villain in the world.”

Bond noticed Junko was getting livid, he smirked and continued to provoke her.  
He looked at Monokuma and said. “What was that Monokuma? You want me to cut you open?” He asked as he grabbed a knife from his pocket. “Ok.”

Bond started cutting Monokuma open with his knife, the styrofoam popped out of the bear. Junko stood there, her eyes widen with her jaw open. At the same time, she was angry and happy. But she wasn’t going to let Bond get away with this.

Bond kept on pulling out the styrofoam and tossed Monokuma into the water.

Junko blinked her eyes when she witnessed Monokuma being thrown into the water. She then turned her eyes to Bond who stood there with a smirk.

Bond noticed Junko looking at him. “Hey, don’t look at me, he wanted to swim.” He said.

“I’m going to kill you.” Junko hissed.

“Can you repeat that?”

“ **I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!** ” Junko yelled as she jumped onto Bond, tackling him onto the ground.

Junko started punching Bond but they were weak punches. Bond felt nothing and kicked Junko off of him with his feet. Bond got up and saw Junko quickly getting up.

Junko did a bunch of fast kicking and punching movements towards Bond, hoping her attacks would hit him. Bond was able to dodge all of her attacks, and grabbed Junko’s oncoming fist. Junko used her other fist to attack but was blocked by Bond. Junko tried to kick him in the groin, only for her to be foot swept by Bond.

Junko didn’t give up, she rises up and continued to fight Bond. Bond tried to keep himself from fighting back because he didn’t want to hurt her, the only thing he was doing was dodging her attacks and waiting to see how long it will take for her to give up. Junko noticed he wasn’t fighting back, and formed a plan to attack him.

She jumped in the air and kicked Bond in the face. He winced, but it didn’t hurt that much. Bond moved back from the attack, he noticed Junko grinning and was about to do an uppercut. Bond flipped forward and landed behind Junko.

Junko turned around and saw Bond smirking, she grunted irritably. She knew how well Bond is during combat, and it was annoying her. She did a roundhouse kick, but while doing so, her leg was grabbed by Bond, and swung across the bridge, making her land on the ground. She started puffing and turned her head towards him.

Bond was walking towards Junko. Junko gets up and started to swing her fists very fast at Bond. Bond ducked down to each of her swings, and wrapped his arm around her chest, restraining her. Junko tried to break free from his grip, but no avail. He was equally as strong as her sister.

“Give up already. You were able to attack, but that was your only chance.” Bond said to her, keeping his grip on her.

“Fuck you.” Junko said to him while she was using every attempt to escape Bond’s grasp. “My vision level is 53,000, it won’t be hard for me to attack your ugly English looks.”

“Let me help you. You don’t need to turn evil just because you lived a horrible life.” Bond said.

“I don’t need help!” Junko yelled. “I don’t need you to throw your hope garbage at my face! Fuck hope and everything about it! Now let me the fuck go!!!”

“Not until you admit that you gave up." Bond told her. "Admit that I won this fight.” 

“Never.”

“Alright, have it your way.” Bond said. He turned Junko around and headbutts her. He then punched her right and left in the face and did a uppercut, making her fly in the air and land on the ground. She started to groan at the pain. Bond hated doing this to her, but he had no choice, he truly didn’t want to go this far.

Junko looked at Bond with an aggresive look, a look filled with rage. She got up and started to continue on fighting Bond.

Junko rammed a punch towards Bond’s face, only for it to miss as Bond blocks it. Bond was able to dodge her next attack move, by punching her in the gut. He grabbed her head and knee it in the face. He did a hard kick to her face, and body slammed her to the ground.

Junko quickly got up and did a bunch of fast fighting moves that she hoped that would hit Bond and have her win this fight. But she wasn’t going to get that because Bond did a flying kick and landed his foot at Junko’s face so fast that she wasn’t able to dodge it, making her land on the ground again.

Junko laid there, not getting up. She was still conscious, and Bond noticed that she was giving up.

“Are you sure your vision level is 53,000? To me it looks like its negative 53,000.” Bond said to her.

“I’m done.” Junko said, as she was trying to fight off tears.

“You’re done being the despair queen? Yeah, I didn’t think it was worth it either.” Bond said.

“Just shut up already!” Junko shouted as she raised her head towards Bond. “I don’t understand why you give a shit about me!”

“Because I know your sister.” Bond told her. “We met before.”

“Whoopee fucking doo, have fun with her for all I care!” Junko said.

“Why do you hate her so much?” Bond inquired.

“She’s a stupid disappointing useless sister!” Junko answered. “I wished she killed herself or stay at that military group!”

“You don’t mean that.” Bond said.

“Yes I fucking do! She’s a trash eating slob! If she ever gets disabled, I’ll make her suffer horribly! Push out of that wheelchair and stomp on her limbs and-“

“ **You’re lying to yourself.** ” Bond interrupted her.

Junko looked at her with a surprised look.

Bond continued to talk before Junko said anything. “I could see that you still care about her, and she cares about you. You lived through a harsh life and she stood by you any way she can. You were there, and _you_ _saw it_. You don’t hate her, you still love her, whether you like it or not.”

“Well I pretended, ok? It was all a show, I hated her since the beginning. I enjoyed seeing her getting punched by our parents.” Junko said.

“Again, you’re lying to yourself.” Bond repeated.

“Fuck off already!” Junko yelled as she was getting up. “Say whatever the hell you want! What I’m saying is the truth, I never cared about her!”

“Then what about your childhood friend Yasuke Matsuda?” Bond questioned.

Junko formed a shocked looked and quickly regain her composure. “F-fuck him too. I would cut off every part of his body and feed it to a dog who is starving. I never cared about him either, he means nothing to me. I wished he died with his ill mom, I’m happy he was crying, it was filled with despair.”

“You love being a coward do you? Can’t admit how you truly feel. And in case you didn’t notice, you stuttered when you began answering.” Bond remarked. “I never lived through a harsh life with my parents, but that doesn’t mean I can sympathize with you, I know you’re still sad, and you’re filled with despair and want to find hope.”

“Stop it! You _weren’t_ _there_ when all of that shit happened! So you have no right to sympathize with me! You’re a stranger, a nobody, someone who shouldn’t give a shit about someone else’s problems!”

“He wasn’t there, sure. **But I was.** ” Someone said.

Junko turned around and saw her sister walking towards her. Junko scowled while looking at her, she was getting annoyed, but Mukuro didn’t care. She was going to do whatever it takes to make her sister find hope.

“You...” Junko hissed. “...I knew you were doing shit behind my back! You’re so fucking stupid! You’re such a fuck up! Why are you even alive?! You should’ve died out there with your army buddies!”

“Ryoko....this has to stop.” Mukuro said nonchalantly. “ _Right now._ ”

“Stop....stop stop stop stop STOP! Stop calling me that!” Junko shouted. “Argh! What’s the point?! You’ll just keep on calling me that!”

“That’s your real name. A name that you were born with.” Mukuro said.

“Ha! Don’t you know that you can always legally change names? That’s what I did.” Junko said.

“But that doesn’t change anything. You only named yourself Junko Enoshima because you didn’t want to have connections with me when we parted our ways. We both agreed to that remember?”

“I LIED OK?! I fucking lied to your ugly face!” Junko said.

“No you didn’t. I can see through lies, I was taught how to do that.” Mukuro said.

Bond stood at the other side of the bridge watching the siblings arguing. He wanted to give them space, and was hoping Mukuro will succeed at getting through to her sister.

“Stop putting your stupid words into my mouth, it gives me viruses.” Junko told her sister. “Please, for the love of fucking god, just give up! I changed and I’m proud with who I am! No more stupid Ryoko Otanashi or any of that bullshit! I will murder everyone who calls me that!”

“Good luck with that....Ryoko.” Mukuro said.

Junko raised her fist towards her sister, Mukuro was able to block it with her hand. And very quickly gave her a hug. Junko wanted to escape the hug but couldn’t due to her sister’s strong strength.

“Let me go!” Junko demanded.

“No. I’m never going to leave you Ryoko, _never again._ ” Mukuro said.

“LET ME GO! STOP CALLING ME THAT FUCKING NAME!!!” Junko screamed out.

“Why are you upset Ryoko? Talk to me, stop running away!” Mukuro told her.

“I’m not running!” Junko said.

“Yes you are.” Mukuro said.

“No I’m not!” Junko said.

“Yes you are.” Mukuro repeated. “You’re sad.”

“I’m not sad! I’m happy, look at me, I’m smiling, that means I’m happy!” Junko said with a fake smile.

Mukuro looked at her sister and said. “That’s a fake smile and you know that.”

“Nope!” Junko shook her head. “It’s a real genuine smile!”

“Ryoko....tell me what’s wrong. I’m your sister. We have blood ties. Siblings talk to each other and protect each other. Please.... **I want my sister back.** ” Mukuro said, while her voice cracked.

Junko started to feel emotional, knowing that she was cornered and had to give up from showing her facade to her and Bond.

“It’s....it’s because I’m jealous.” Junko answered.

“Of what?” Mukuro inquired.

“Of people who had happier lives than we did.” Junko replied. “It was sickening, seeing all of those people who weren’t suffering from abusiveness. How come they can have hope and we can’t?! Why can’t I have any hope?!”

“You do have it.” Mukuro told her. “It’s still there.”

“You don’t know that because you didn’t notice how I felt when you joined Fenrir!” Junko said. “I didn’t want you to leave, I wanted you to say no to that Grim guy. But you said yes, and you were happy. I was scared of losing you, afraid of you getting killed, but I tried to shake off that feeling. After I got all of that money from that soldier, I thought I found my hope by becoming a fashion model. And boy I was wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Mukuro asked.

“I....I suffered through a lot of things during my fashion career.” Junko replied. “People were creepy towards me, some wanted to rape me, use me for their foot fetish fantasies, take candid photos of me, go under my skirt. Some pervert came into the ladies restroom and snapped a photo of me while I was in the stall. I couldn’t take it anymore after that. Most of my fans were creeps who never cared about me, they just wanted to use me for sex and all of that shit. I was just an object to them. Yasuke was the only person that truly cared about me, but that didn’t mean much because he was busy with his own problems. And thank fucking christ he didn’t move out of Tokyo and lived somewhere far away because that would’ve been my breaking point.”

Mukuro felt nothing but guilt, she realized she made a mistake by leaving her sister behind for her own selfish desires.

“I’m sorry.” Mukuro apologized with a downcast look. “I shouldn’t have joined Fenrir.”

“I wanted to argue about it, but I thought you would be angry with me for taking an opportunity away from you. You were so happy, so I didn’t say anything.” Junko said.

“Still though, it’s my fault.” Mukuro said.

“Now you’re being like me, being stubborn. Sis, don’t blame yourself. The only person who should be blamed for this...is me. I killed our parents, because I couldn’t take it anymore, killing Daiji was the last straw. We should’ve just run away, they wouldn’t have cared, you remembered what they said to us, about not loving us and wanting to disown us if we keep fucking up. It’s all my fault. I killed mom and dad, and I got obsessed with despair. That’s how it started.” Junko started to release tears. “I’m sorry! I ruined our lives! It’s all my fault!”

“Ryoko....it’s alright.” Mukuro said as she was releasing tears.

“NO IT’S NOT ALRIGHT! I RUINED OUR LIVES AND YASUKE’S! IF I DIDN’T DO SO MUCH FUCKED UP THINGS THEN I WOULDN’T HAVE THOUGHTS ABOUT JOINING SPECTRE!” Junko yelled while she cried. “WAAHHHH!” Junko screamed while she continued on crying and burying her face on her sister’s shoulder.

“I love you Ryoko. And I always will.” Mukuro said as she buried her face on her sister’s shoulder.

“I love you too...Mutsuko. You’re not a disappointing sister, you’re the best sister and I’m so happy that you were born with me.” Junko said while she cried.

The two sisters continued to cry on each other’s arms. Bond let out a small smile as he watched, happy to see their relationship coming back.

Their crying lasted for five minutes. After they were done, they looked at each other with genuine smiles. Junko loved her sister very much and felt regret for what she did to her and everyone else.

“I’m sorry for how I treated you.” Junko said to her sister. “I was acting like our parents.”

“I forgive you.” Mukuro said. “Do you want me to keep on calling you Junko or Ryoko or both?”

“Call me Ryoko while we’re alone, and same goes for Yasuke if he’s around with us. “ Junko answered. “I’m not ready to have my real name revealed to our classmates or anyone else.”

Mukuro nodded while she smiled.

Junko’s eyes turned towards Bond. “Thank you. For this, and getting through to me.”

“Don’t mention it kid.” Bond said while he walked towards the siblings. “Everyone deserves hope. I’m sorry for what you had to go through.”

“It’s alright.” Junko said with a slight smile. “I’m just glad I don’t have to suffer through it anymore. Letting all of that out felt really good. But we still got other problems to worry about and that involves your number one enemy.”

“Mukuro told me everything, your safe house, Dario, and your involvement with the bombing incident at Kodaka Center during that concert.” Bond said.

Junko formed a sad look. “That’s right....I killed Maizono and her entire band. And our classmates don’t know that.”

“Actually...Kyoko knows.” Mukuro told her. “She knew something was happening. And I told her what happened between us.”

“What did she saw during her time there?” Bond questioned.

“She saw two security guards walking down the hall. And they weren’t Japanese, they were both Caucasian.” Mukuro replied.

“Their names are Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd. Dario and I formed a plan to kill Maizono, and he recommended Wint and Kidd to handle the assignment.” Junko explained.

“I met them before. They worked for a mafia organization in Las Vegas.” Bond told them.

“Yesterday I met them in person.” Junko said. “I was with Dario and we had to kidnap Kyoko’s grandfather Fuhito Kirigiri, it was his son’s orders. And I wish you were there.”

“What happened? What did that motherfucker do to you?” Mukuro asked, while feeling anger.

Junko took a deep breath and started to explain. “I was destroying Fuhito’s office then a Chihuahua showed up. I started to play with it until Dario appeared. He was _pissed_ , he pulled out his gun and started shooting it. I tried to stop him from doing that but he shoved me out of the way. Then he started to eat it and go mentally crazy. He sliced off my left pigtail which explains the ponytail. And.....when we got back....he raped me.”

This stung Mukuro, and her body was being filled with absolute rage. She started clenching her fists.

“That bastard.” Mukuro hissed. “That _fucking bastard_!” She yelled. “He’s going to die! He’s going to pay for what he did to you!”

Junko placed her hand’s on Mukuro’s shoulders, trying to calm her down. “Calm down, he’ll get what he deserves. We can’t kill him now because the people from SPECTRE will know.”

“What’s the animator’s job?” Bond asked Junko. “He told me that you wanted him to make an anime filled with hope.”

Mukuro looked at her sister. “You have someone making an anime for you?”

“Yeah.” Junko nodded. “His name is Ryota Mitarai the Ultimate Animator. Encountered him in the school purposely so I can have him work for me. I wanted him to create an animation video that will brainwash people into despair. Whoever watches it, will become despair.”

“Permanently?” Bond questioned.

“If no one can create a cure for it, then yes.” Junko replied. “Dario and most likely everyone from SPECTRE knows this. And that’s not all, I’m also creating a killing game. It involves the Student Council. I had to take care of their bodyguard first.”

“How come you never told me this?” Mukuro asked.

“I was losing your trust, because you were with Fenrir who happened to be SPECTRE’s enemies.” Junko replied. “So I thought you were going to backstab me.”

“My partner from the CIA and I watched a video that had parents from the student council members locked up in some room. Are they motivational videos for the killing game?" Bond inquired.

“Precisely.” Junko answered as she nodded her head. “The parents are locked up in the basement at the safe house. The killing game will take place in the old school building. They’re all going to meet at classroom 5-C, located on the fifth floor. I can’t tell you what time it will start, it depends on how long Jin’s men will take to get everything set up.”

Bond nodded. “Alright. Here’s what we’ll do. You two do your job and act like this never happened. Ikusaba text me when the killing game will start. I’ll be there to stop it and kill anyone who stops us.”

“Sounds good.” Mukuro said.

Bond felt his phone vibrating. He pulled it out and saw a text message from Kyoko.

“Someone sent you text?” Mukuro asked.

“Yeah, it’s from Kyoko.” Bond replied. “And it’s urgent.”


	66. Chapter 66

**Moments Ago**

Kyoko sat at her desk in her classroom. She made glances towards Makoto who was happily having conversations with his classmates. Her phone vibrated and immediately grabbed it out. Her eyes caught a text message sent to her.

**“Hello Kyoko. It’s Fuhito. You are required at once. Please head to the estate.”**

Kyoko read the text and mused at it. Her grandfather rarely texts her, normally at her old school she attended, her grandfather would arrive and pick her up from school early if it’s an emergency. She started to feel suspicious while looking at the text, seeing how quick and on the point it was, she doesn’t know why she needed to head the Kirigiri Estate right now.

Kyoko replied to the text with a simple question: **”Why?”**

She sent that five minutes ago and got no response. Now she noticed something was off, she started to think Fuhito didn’t send the text to her. She formed a serious look at the text, she was about to reply to it again until someone said her name.

“Kyoko?”

Kyoko slightly sighed and looked at the person who said her name. It was Makoto, who was looking at her with a concerned look.

“Is everything alright?” Makoto asked.

Kyoko wanted to say everything is fine, but knowing how positive and caring Makoto is, he would notice something is wrong.

“I got a text...from my grandfather.” Kyoko replied. “He told me to meet him at the estate. He didn’t say why.”

“Did you reply to it?” Makoto questioned.

“I have, and sat here for five minutes and got no response.” Kyoko told him. “Normally my grandfather rarely uses his cell phone, he’s more of an old timer.”

“You don’t think he sent that text, do you?” Makoto said.

“You read my mind.” Kyoko remarked. “Something doesn’t add up.” She got up from her seat. “Let’s go.”

“W-what?”

“I _said_ let’s go.“ Kyoko repeated. “We’re leaving.” She walked her way out of the classroom.

Makoto grabbed his things and followed her out.

“Hey!” Someone hollered. It was Kiyotaka. “Naegi and Kirigiri, please state your reason for leaving class!”

Kyoko sighed while feeling annoyed. “I have a case to solve.” She lied to him and the other classmates, “And Naegi will be assisting me.”

“Hey we should help out too!” Aoi said with a smile. “We’ll be a detective team!”

“No.” Kyoko said in a strict tone. “Not happening. Solving cases isn’t always fun, it’s dangerous. And I’m not allowing all of you to risk your life for it.”

“Then why the fuck is Naegi coming with you?” Mondo asked.

“Because he’s doing this for his own reasons and I’m allowing him to come because I want to make sure he doesn’t get harmed.” Kyoko explained. “Now if you don’t mind, we need to leave.”

“Very well.” Kiyotaka said while he nodded his head. “You may leave. And be careful out there.”

Kyoko nodded her head and said. “Thank you.” She looked at Makoto. “Let’s go Naegi.”

Both of them were now walking down the halls, heading to the front entrance.

“How far is it to your home?” Makoto asked.

“It’s at the rural area.” Kyoko stated. “It’ll take long to get there, but not too long. I have a car.”

“You got a car? How, aren’t you too young to drive?”

“I have a special drivers license. It will allow me to drive any form of transportation. If a police officer pulls me over, I’ll show them the card and they’ll understand who I am. Kirigiri’s are well known throughout the country of Japan. Every Kirigiri has a special drivers license.”

Makoto nodded at her explanation. He mentally sighed of relief, not wanting to travel to long distances on foot. He wasn’t a flexible person, he would often struggle when it comes to exercise.

They were now outside and walked in the parking lot. Makoto saw a dark purple Mercedes-Benz CLS 500 sedan, which made him guess that it was Kyoko’s car. Both of them arrived at the car. Makoto gazed at it and let out a whistle.

“Nice car.” Makoto said.

“Thank you. It’s a good car. At first I was intimidated by its design, but once I got behind the wheel, I started to get along with it.” Kyoko said as she unlocked the doors and got in the driver’s seat. Makoto opened the rear door and placed his backpack on the backseat, then got in the passenger seat.

Kyoko drove out of the parking lot and was now on the road.

“We’re heading to my apartment first. Someone else is coming with us.” Kyoko told Makoto.

“Who?”

“James Bond.”

________________________________________

At the school’s bridge, Bond looked at the text message from Kyoko, telling him to meet her at her apartment and bring Mukuro if she’s available.

“What does it say?” Mukuro asked Bond.

“Kyoko wants me to meet her at her apartment as soon as possible.” Bond answered. “And wants me to bring you if you’re available.”

“I’ll stay. It’s too risky for me to go along with you.” Mukuro said.

“Plus we need to work on betraying SPECTRE.” Junko said.

“Right.” Bond said, as he put his phone away. “When you have a chance Ikusaba, explain to your sister everything regarding the investigation.”

Mukuro nodded her head.

Junko looked at Bond and said. “You were sent here to investigate? Is it about the Kamukura Project?”

“Yes, and I have enough information about it." Bond replied. "But there’s more to be told, and I don’t have time to explain it. Your sister can tell you everything when the time is right. I’ll see you girls later, and remember what I said.”

“Act like this never happened.” Junko said.

“Be safe, both of you.” Bond told them, he then walked away from them, leaving the sisters alone with each other.

“Do you want me to explain everything now?” Mukuro asked her sister.

“I could care less about what this school is doing. The only thing I want to focus on is how to stop the killing game and betray SPECTRE. But first I need to meet with Yasuke. I haven’t apologized to him yet. I’ll meet you at your dorm when I have ideas.”

Mukuro nodded her head. “Alright, see you later Junko.”

________________________________________

Junko was now standing in front of Yasuke’s office, she felt a little nervous, thinking he didn’t want to talk to her again after their argument they had two weeks ago. She felt bad for slapping him as well as how he treated him while she was in her despair mood. But now, she wanted to redeem herself, and become a better person. Become like her old self, the nice caring girl who would never hurt someone. When she hung out with Yasuke, she started to develop feelings for him, but was afraid to confess, because she didn’t want to damage her friendship with him. She couldn’t afford to lose Yasuke, not even her sister.

She slowly knocked on the door, and waited until it was opened. She hoped Yasuke was inside, if not then she will sit next to the door, or head to his dorm room.

The door opened, which made Junko sigh of relief. In front of him was Yasuke, who looked at her with a surprised look, noticing the different look on Junko.

“Hey...” Yasuke greeted.

“Hi Yasuke.” Junko greeted back. “Are you busy?”

“No.” Yasuke answered as he allowed her to enter his office. “Come in.”

Junko walked inside to Yasuke’s office and walked towards a bed. She sat on it, and Yasuke sat next to her.

“I’m sorry.” Junko said to him. “I’m sorry for everything.”

Yasuke didn’t expect to hear those words coming from her mouth, he was wondering whether or not that this is some prank. But Yasuke didn’t want to ask that, he wanted to give Junko a chance to explain her apology.

“You and Mukuro were right about SPECTRE.” Junko said. “They....they’ve done so much fucked up things like I have been doing in the past. There was one thing that happened which I can’t get my mind out of.”

“What was it?” Yasuke inquired.

Junko looked at him. “I was raped. By a member of SPECTRE. That same person murdered a puppy right in front of me.”

Yasuke was shocked when she said that. He felt angry knowing someone sexually assaulted his childhood friend.

“Does Ikusaba know?” Yasuke asked.

Junko nodded. “She knows. We reconciled. All thanks to James Bond.”

“He helped huh? How was he able to do that?”

“My sister spoke to him the day after we got back from that concert. And...when we got back, we had a fight. Because....I’ve been planning on killing her in the future.”

“She told me. We spoke to each other about you and SPECTRE. So I know you got your classmate killed and her band and getting into a fist fight with your sister.”

Junko formed a downcast look. “I have a lot of blood on my hands that I can’t wash off. A whole bunch of sins are going to be stuck inside of me and won’t be able to pull them out.” She pulled out her contacts and placed them on a desk next to the bed, revealing her real red eyes. She looked at Yasuke with hopeful eyes. “Yasuke....after all the terrible shit I caused, will you ever forgive me?”

Yasuke looked at her, he could see the real girl he grew up with coming back to life. “More than anything Ryoko. I care about you.”

“Me too.” Junko said. “When you told me about your mother getting sick and other problems you’ve been going through, I couldn’t stop myself from sympathizing because I too suffered from family problems.”

“I asked Ikusaba about it, and she told me you two had bad parents, but that was it. She told me to hear the rest from you.”

“...They had despair written all over them. And they infected us with it.” Junko said. “We had to grow up and follow their expectations, if we fucked up, then bad shit was going to happen. My sister and I have been whipped, slapped, punched, locked in a closet, unfed, tied to a tree while it was raining, having our toys destroyed, and....them killing my beloved puppy. After that happened, I killed them, and made it look like an arsonist caused it. I was able to analyze everything when I planned it out.”

Yasuke took it all in as he took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe Junko and Mukuro suffered through all of that trauma. He felt so sorry for them.

“Why? Why haven’t you told me?” Yasuke inquired, wondering why Junko kept it a secret to him.

“Because I didn’t want you to get involved.” Junko answered as she looked at him. “You would want it all to end, but I didn’t want your life to be put at risk. My parents killed my dog right in front of me and that dog could’ve been you. And I was so happy that it wasn’t you because you’re the person who truly cares about me. Not some creepy predator who wanted to use me as a sex toy.”

“....Don’t tell me people targeted you for sex while you were in your fashion career.” Yasuke said, while his blood boiled.

“Please don’t flip out when I tell you this: When I started my fashion career after my sister left for Fenrir, I thought my hope was found. But I was wrong. It wasn’t found, it was more despair. I thought most of my fans cared about me, until I saw their true self. A group of creeps who wanted to use me for sex and all of that shit.”

Listening to this was too much for Yasuke, he felt angry while knowing people were messing with his childhood friend. And he was mad at himself, for not protecting her from harm.

“I’m sorry for taking this long to tell you all of this. I was just....scared...and despair took over my body, making me spread it on others.” Junko said with a sad look.

Yasuke decided to comfort her. He wrapped his arm around her and scooted closer to her. Junko laid her head on his shoulder accepting the comfort. She felt so protected, and wanted to stay like this for awhile.

“Yasuke...May I say something?” Junko asked.

“Sure, what is it?” Yasuke asked.

“I....I like you more than just a friend.” Junko told him, she placed her hand on Yasuke’s. “I love you. I want to have a future with you, you’re the best person I could ever be with. And I don’t want to lose you.”

Yasuke blushed at her words, and he felt his heart racing and noticed how happy he was feeling. Yasuke did too have feelings for Junko was afraid to confess.

“I love you too. I have feelings for you too, but I wasn’t brave enough to tell you because I thought you might not think the same and laugh at me for being stupid.”

Junko chuckled and smiled. “Then that means were boyfriend and girlfriend now, yeah?” She said.

“We are.” Yasuke smiled back.

They both looked at each other’s eyes.

“Is the door locked?” Junko asked.

“I expect everyone to knock before they enter, unless they don’t know the definition of common sense.” Yasuke said to her.

They both touched their lips as they kissed.

Their relationship has been restored. Junko is going to protect him and her sister no matter the cost.

________________________________________

Bond stood near the school’s fountain. He grabbed out his decoy device and press the button to summon his decoy self.

Bond looked at the decoy and said. “I’m leaving. You know what to do.”

The decoy Bond nodded his head and took over his real self’s duties.

________________________________________

Felix took Bond home so he can get himself dressed in his stealth suit just in case something goes wrong. After he was done, he was dropped off to Kyoko’s apartment.

Bond searched for Kyoko’s apartment until he finally found it, he knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. The door opened, revealing Kyoko who gazed at his outfit.

“Come in,” Kyoko told him.

Bond walked in the apartment as Kyoko looked around outside and closed the door, locking it.

Bond’s eyes caught Makoto who was sitting on the couch looking at his phone. Makoto looked at him back, looking at the man who killed one of his classmates. Makoto was going to say something to him until Kyoko spoke up first.

“What’s with the costume?” Kyoko asked Bond.

“This ‘costume’ is my stealth suit. It was made for my mission and it’s very reliable.” Bond answered.

“And Ikusaba couldn’t make it?” Kyoko questioned.

“No, she couldn’t.” Bond replied. “I have some stuff to explain regarding her and her sister but that’ll be later, right now we should talk about what’s going on.”

Kyoko nodded her head and showed him the text message received to Bond.

“My grandfather sent me this message. I replied to it but never got a response.” Kyoko explained.

“Here's what you need to know: Enoshima is on our side now, her sister and I were able to get through to her. She told me that she was with other members from SPECTRE and they kidnapped your grandfather while he was at home." Bond explained to her. "But we don't know where he's currently being held up at."

“Then we're going there.” Kyoko said. "To search for clues and anything else that could help us find my grandfather."

Bond glanced at Makoto. “And he's coming too?”

“Yes.” Kyoko answered. “I wanted him to come since he wants to help me on the investigation.”

Makoto waved at Bond. “Hi..Mr. Brosnan. I- mean Mr-“

“Bond, James Bond.” Bond told him.

“Right...” Makoto said, Bond’s appearance gave Makoto intimidation. He was going to remind himself to not feel scared while he’s around with him and try to keep his composure.

“No need to feel afraid of me kid.” Bond reassured Makoto. “I’m here to protect you and Kirigiri. So you’re safe.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just....I heard you killed one of my classmates Byakuya Togami. Why?” Makoto inquired.

“Because he was someone who was connected to a criminal organization.” Bond answered.

“That’s all? What did he ever do to you?” Makoto asked him, while showing a displeasing look.

“Nothing. He murdered one of your classmates. And I’m sure he would’ve done the same thing to you and everyone else in your class.” Bond said. “So I prevented that from happening by killing him. You’re welcome.”

“Which student was killed by Togami?” Kyoko questioned. She started to have a feeling it was Toko who was murdered.

“Toko Fukawa. I found her crucified on a wall in her dorm room. Then a man dressed in a black suit ambushed me. I was able to kill him, and he worked for Togami.” Bond explained.

“How did you know Togami was responsible?” Makoto asked.

“According to Fukawa, she saw Togami entering the old school building.” Bond answered. “MI6 has files on the Togami family because they were members of criminal organizations such as SMERSH, SPECTRE and Quantum. Togami admitted this to me, not killing Fukawa, but the man that I killed in her dorm room pretty much answered the question.”

“I see.” Makoto said, who had a surprised look on his face. He never thought Togami would be a criminal, and being responsible for the death of Toko.

“I also wanted to point out that Fukawa had an altered personality. Genocide Jill.” Bond told them.

Kyoko formed her thinking face and said. “I heard reports of that killer. So it was Fukawa, but wasn’t really her, it was someone else gaining control of her body. How did you stop her?”

“Munakata has someone he knows who created an antidote to erase alternate personalities. I used it on Fukawa to erase Genocide Jill from existence.” Bond explained.

“Well that’s good.” Makoto smiled. “At least you didn’t choose to kill her.”

“I would’ve if the antidote didn’t work.” Bond said.

“Really?” Makoto asked, with his eyes slightly widen.

“Yes.” Bond nodded.

“Why? What for?” Makoto questioned.

“For killing cute innocent boys.” Bond replied.

Makoto sighed, not liking that Bond would’ve killed Toko. He viewed him as a murderer, not a hero. He didn’t understand why he needed to kill people to solve problems, he wished he thought of other ways to handle something.

“We need to get moving.” Kyoko told both of them as she was unlocking her apartment door. Both Bond and Makoto followed her out.

________________________________________

Bond sat at the passenger seat, while Makoto sat at the back seat. Kyoko calmly drove the cat to the estate.

There were now in the rural area. Kyoko kept on driving until her eyes noticed something. She stopped the car. In front of them were the gates to the estate, which were wide opened.

Kyoko already knew something was wrong, she didn’t see anyone outside of the house patrolling it. She got out of the car and walked to the gatekeeper window. The window was opened. She looked inside and didn’t see anyone. Her head moved towards the large front yard of the house. She turned around and entered the car.

“Something is not right.” Kyoko said to them. “The gate is wide opened which is not allowed here, and there’s no one guarding the place. They must've killed everyone while they were kidnapping my grandfather.”

“Instead of driving to the front yard, let’s park this car to the back entrance of the estate.” Bond suggested. “I could tell an ambush will occur by the time we enter.”

“Right.” Kyoko nodded, she drove the car to the road that led to the back side of the estate,

Bond pulled out his Walther PPK, ready to shoot anyone who tries to shoot them. Makoto felt cold sweat, thinking someone was going to ambush them and kill them, and he was hoping he wouldn’t get shot in the head first. Kyoko parked her car in the driveway. She saw the back door was closed, but she wondered whether or not it was locked.

“I’m going to enter the house and see what I can find.” Bond told them.

“I’m coming with you.” Kyoko said. She then looked at Makoto. “And you too.”

Makoto gulped and nodded his head.

The three of them got out of the car. They slowly moved to the back door, Bond opened it slowly and looked around. He was starting to think this was too easy, so he pulled out his smartphone and scanned the ground for any traps. He couldn’t find anyone, but he knew an ambush was going to happen. They were all now at the backyard of the estate. Everything looked fine, it made it look like the attack that took place here yesterday never happened.

“May I lead the way?” Kyoko asked.

“Sure.” Bond nodded. “You got a gun right?”

Kyoko pulled out her SIG-Sauer P239 pistol. “I do.”

“Good.” Bond looked at Makoto. “Stay close to us kid, try not to have your bad luck get in the way.”

“I’ll try not to.” Makoto said. “If I see anything weird I’ll let the both of you know.”

Bond nodded his head, and together they followed Kyoko to the estate.

________________________________________

They were now inside. Bond and Kyoko pointed their guns around while searching the area and looking for clues. Makoto acted like he was in a haunted house, and was hoping no monster will grab him. He was with Kyoko the whole time, because he felt less scared of her. Bond was by himself, he was inside the kitchen searching around.

Kyoko and Makoto were both now in a hallway. In front of them was the door that led to Fuhito’s office. Bond caught up to them followed them to the office. Kyoko slowly opens the door and looks around the room. The entire office was clean, the books were all put back in the shelf, lamps were on the table, everything looked spotless. But Kyoko wasn’t stupid, she knew the books were out of place, and the furniture was different. She walked to too a bookshelf and pulled a book. The bookshelf started moving, Bond and Makoto saw it, noticing it was a secret room.

Kyoko pointed her gun and looked around, and couldn’t find anyone or anything in the secret room. She irritably sighed, getting a little frustrated. But she kept herself calm, she wasn’t going to stop looking for her grandfather. Kyoko walked out of the room.

She looked at Bond and Makoto and said. “We're not going find anything.”

“But we haven’t searched the whole house yet.” Makoto pointed out. “We can't just give up.”

“It doesn’t matter, the kidnappers knew what they were doing to make themselves untraceable." Kyoko said. "My father ordered them to kidnap him, and he's most likely keeping him prisoner in the school.” She started clenching her fists "That deadbeat man is going to pay. He's going to pay for everything."

“Kyoko?” Makoto said.

“What?” Kyoko looked at him.

“You’re not planning on...you know...killing him, right?” Makoto asked, hoping she wasn't going to kill her dad.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to stop me from killing anyone, Naegi.” Kyoko said with a slight glare.

“I did, but...killing your own father? You really want to kill someone who is family?” Makoto asked, wanting Kyoko to change her way of handling this.

“He _was_ family, until he left me and became a member of SPECTRE.” Kyoko said. “He abducted a Reserve Course student and used them as a guinea pig to create a super soldier. That poor student’s life is now ruined thanks to him. Who knows how many people he murdered just to get what he wanted. I’m not going to let him keep walking on Earth and pretend he did nothing wrong.”

“Kyoko...just hear me out.” Makoto said. “I know your father wasn’t a good parent, and he joined the wrong group of people. But just because he did bad things, doesn’t mean he’s no longer a great person. He can change. He can be redeemed and have hope.”

“Can he?” Bond intervened.

Makoto looked at him and said. “Yes. I believe he can change and become a better person.”

“Are you assuming that?” Bond asked. “Because just for your information, people don’t change. People will stay the way they are, because they think its right. No matter what, people will never change.”

“No, that’s wrong.” Makoto argued. “That’s because you’re not giving them a chance to do that.”

“No, _that’s wrong_.” Bond retorted. “We can give them many chances as we want, but what’s the bloody point of helping someone who doesn’t want help?”

“I just....I just don’t think killing them without trying to understand them is the right thing to do.” Makoto said. “I just want Kyoko to give his father a second chance.”

“And like I said before Naegi: Not everyone deserves a second chance.” Kyoko said to him. “It’s my choice to decide my father’s fate, not you.”

Makoto sighed and said. “I know.”

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Gunfire came from the outside of the house, shooting at the windows towards Bond, Kyoko, and Makoto. The three of them ducked down and laid on the floor, avoiding the gunfire. Bond knew something like this was going to happen. The three of them retreated, and got out of Fuhito’s office.

They ran through the rooms, and stopped at the living room when they saw a group of SPECTRE marines barging in from the front entrance with their TDI Vector submachine guns and Benelli M4 shotguns.

Bond and Kyoko fired their pistols at them, killing them, while Makoto got into a safe position, avoiding himself from getting shot. A SPECTRE marine from behind sneaked his way towards Makoto, he tried to stab him with his knife, only to be shot in the head by Bond.

Bond helped Makoto up, and grabbed the dead soldier’s TDI Vector.

“This way!” Kyoko said to them. While she was running to the back entrance of the house.

The three of them ran out of the living room, they went through the kitchen, and got to the backyard. More SPECTRE Marines came and fired their weapons at them.

Bond flipped a table in front of them and crouched down. Bond fired the TDI Vector at the guards, while Kyoko shot her P239 at them. One SPECTRE marine was about to throw a grenade, Bond shot it before it got thrown, blowing up the SPECTRE marine and killing anyone who was near him. Makoto saw it, and thought that was a really good shot.

Bond stopped firing when he noticed he was out of bullets, he tossed the submachine gun away and grabbed out his PPK.

Kyoko fired her remaining shots and took cover. She was reloading her gun, and noticed she had one more magazine left.

“We’re sitting ducks.” Kyoko said.

“Not for long.” Bond said. He got out of cover and ran very fast towards the SPECTRE soldiers. He grabbed a soldier’s arm and ripped it off, making him scream horribly, blood was shooting of him.

Bond used the arm and swung it at the other soldiers, one soldier fired his Benelli M4 shotgun at Bond but he kept missing. Bond grabbed the gun and shot him in the face, making his head explode. Bond came up to the next soldier and shot him in the gut with the shotgun.

The last remaining SPECTRE soldier fired all of his bullets with his TDI Vector, and every bullet missed. Bond grabbed the soldier’s body and slammed him against the ground. He then stomped on his chest so hard, his entire body popped, making the blood splatter all over the place.

Both Kyoko and Makoto’s mouths were wide opened, seeing how brutal Bond was when he killed the remaining soldiers. Makoto felt very scared, he couldn’t handle all of that violence. Kyoko thought he was too extreme when he killed them, but she knew something had to be done to keep them from getting surrounded by a bunch of soldiers.

“Come on let’s go!” Bond hollered at them.

Kyoko and Makoto ran towards Bond’s position and three of them got out of the backyard and got inside the CLS 500. Kyoko started the car up and drove out of the estate.

________________________________________

They were now on the road. Makoto looked out the window behind him, seeing if anyone was following them. Kyoko kept herself calm while she drove. She’s going to whatever it takes to rescue her grandfather.

“You two ok?” Bond asked. “Any injuries?”

“Zero.” Kyoko answered.

“Same here.” Makoto answered. “And thanks for saving me from getting stabbed.”

“No problem.” Bond said.

Kyoko kept her eyes on the road, she made a glance at her rearview mirror and noticed a black sports car tailing her. She pressed her foot down harder on the gas, increasing more speed of the car.

“Someone’s following us.” Kyoko told them.

Bond looked at the rearview mirror, and recognized the car. _Christ._

The black TVR Cerbera.

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd were inside the car and were pursuing the CLS 500.

Kyoko gripped the steering wheel and sped through the road, trying to lose the TVR.

Makoto sat at his seat, hoping he won’t get car sick.

Bond lowered the window and leaned out, pointing his PPK at the TVR.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

Bond shot his PPK at them, the TVR took no damage. He thought shooting them would become pointless. Kyoko noticed the TVR was slowing down, which made her wonder why they were doing that, she knew they weren’t giving up.

Makoto looked out the window and noticed the TVR was gone.

“We lost them.” Makoto said.

“No...we didn’t.” Kyoko said. “They were intentionally slowing down.”

Kyoko kept on speeding through the road, until her eyes caught something.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was a body lying on the middle of the road. A bag was on their head and they were tied up.

Kyoko slammed on the brakes, stopping herself from running over the body. She quickly got out of the car. She ran to the body and turned it to her position and removed the bag that was on their head. After she removed it, she saw the person’s face. Thankfully for her it wasn’t her grandfather, it was someone else. It was a male, and he was a Kirigiri family member.

Bond and Makoto got out of the car and ran towards Kyoko who was observing the body.

“Who’s that?” Bond asked.

“This is my grandfather's brother.” Kyoko answered as she checked his pulse. “And he’s dead.”

Makoto had a shocked look on his face, feeling sorry for the death of Kyoko’s relative. Kyoko calmly stood up and walked back to her car.

“We need to keep moving.” Kyoko said to them.

Bond and Makoto entered the car. Kyoko accelerated and kept on driving through the road.

Kyoko kept her eyes focused on the road as she continued speeding. Bond was impressed with her driving skills, he wondered how well she would do if she became a 00 Agent.

“Anyone following us Naegi?” Kyoko inquired.

Makoto looked out the window and said. “No one so far.”

Kyoko nodded her head.

Then she saw another person lying on the road tied up.

She recognized him.

It was Fuhito.

He was still alive.

He had no bag on his head.

He saw his granddaughter driving towards him.

Kyoko eyes widen and got startled as she violently swerved the car to the right, causing it to roll. The CLS 500 rolled down the street and down the hill, causing the car to be destroyed. The car landed on the ground near a small river and trees. Bond was able to wake up but saw Kyoko and Makoto unconscious. He cursed to himself and immediately kicked the door open to get out. She ran to Kyoko’s side and grabbed her out of the car, he then went to Makoto and got him out. He carried them on his shoulders and ran across the forest. He found a large bush and hid behind it.

The TVR Cerbera drove up next to the hill where Kyoko’s car rolled. The car stopped and both Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd got out and walked to the car’s trunk. Mr. Wint opened the trunk and grabbed out a GM-94 grenade launcher.

Mr. Wint aimed the grenade launcher at Kyoko’s destroyed car and said. “The young girl will lose her Detectivemobile Mr. Kidd.”

“She certainly will, Mr. Wint.” Mr. Kidd said.

Mr. Wint shot the grenade launcher at Kyoko’s car.

**_KABOOM!_ **

The car blew up, creating a fire around the forest.

Bond saw it happening, he noticed Kyoko was regaining consciousness.

“Mr. Bond....” Kyoko said in a weak tone.

“Shh, try to keep your voice down.” Bond told her.

“What was that explosion?” Kyoko asked while whispering.

“They blew your Mercedes up into smithereens.’ Bond answered.

“Great.” Kyoko said sarcastically. She looked at Makoto who was still unconscious. She saw his forehead was bleeding.

“No.” Kyoko said, while he held Makoto in her arms. She felt a pulse, he was still alive, making Kyoko relieved.

Mr. Wint placed the grenade launcher away while Mr. Kidd entered the TVR. Mr. Wint closed the trunk and entered the car. They then drove away.

Bond saw them leaving, knowing he has a chance to continue escaping.

Bond looked at Kyoko and said. “How you feel?”

“Fine...Though part of my face is bleeding and my hair is a bit messy.” Kyoko answered.

“Is it possible for you to carry Naegi?” Bond asked.

Kyoko nodded her head. “Shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Let’s try to find a way back on the road.” Bond said to her.

Kyoko picked up Naegi, carrying him bridal style. She was mad at herself, she was glad that Naegi survived, but that didn’t mean much to her because he was injured and she started blaming herself.

_I shouldn’t have let him come with us._ Kyoko thought.

While walking on the road, Bond looked at his smartphone and noticed that the three of them were miles away from Tokyo. He would’ve contacted Q or Felix to pick them up, but he did not want to wait for so long.

They needed transportation _now_.

He noticed the sky was turning dark, he was hoping he can find a place to shelter for the time being. Bond and Kyoko stopped walking as they noticed a pickup truck driving towards them. The truck stopped in front of them, and the driver got out. It was a dark-skinned muscular male, he had rosy looking cheeks, cartoonish eyes, and a wide grin, revealing his big teeth. He had afro styled hair, and a goatee. He was wearing a green dark jacket, black shirt, black pants, and flip-flops.

“Are you two ok?” The man asked.

“We’re fine.” Kyoko answered.

Bond looked at him with a serious look, he placed his hand on his holster, ready to shoot him if he tried anything towards them.

“What’s wrong with the poor boy?” The man inquired while he was looking at Makoto’s unconscious body.

“None of your business.” Bond answered him.

“If you don’t mind, we like to continue what we were doing.” Kyoko said.

“I can help you two.” The man offered. “My name is Daisaku Bandai, I’m a farmer. I can patch the young boy for you two.”

Bond and Kyoko looked at each other.

Bond looked at Daisaku and said. “How can we trust a farmer like you?” He asked him.

“I like helping others.” Daisaku answered. “A strawberry only gives up to three seeds.”

“...Huh?” Kyoko said while raising an eyebrow, she had no idea what that meant.

“I think he means he’s willing to risk his life to help us.” Bond stated to her. “He’s the strawberry and we’re the three seeds.”

“Well...It just some random stuff that I like to say so...but anyway, hop in and I’ll take you to my farm.” Daisaku said to them.

“I’ll ride shotgun.” Bond said. He then looked at Kyoko. “Are you fine with sitting at the back of the truck?”

“I’ll be fine.” Kyoko said.

Bond nodded and walked up to the truck and entered in, sitting on the passenger seat. Kyoko was able to hop on the truck bed while she carried Makoto.

Daisaku was about to start up his truck until he noticed Bond’s PPK pointing at him, making him flinch and letting out a gasp.

“W-what’s with the gun?” Daisaku asked nervously.

“Listen up Farmer Bandai. My partners and I went through some crazy stuff where a group of mass murdering soldiers tried to kill us.” Bond explained to him. “I won’t go into details with you about it. If you dare to harm us, I will evaporate your entire farming career and you won’t be able to breathe a single piece of air ever again. Understand?”

“Yeah....yeah yeah, I’ll be nice.” Daisaku said. He started to sweat.

“Good, now drive.” Bond told him, keeping his gun pointed at him.


	67. Chapter 67

It was now nighttime outside. Makoto’s eyes were slowly opening, he was regaining consciousness. He moaned as he woke up, his eyes moved around, noticing he was inside a bedroom. He didn’t where he was. He saw Kyoko sitting on a chair next to the bed, she was looking at him with a calm serious look.

“Kirigiri.” Makoto said while he looked at her.

“Naegi.” Kyoko said as she nodded her head. “Glad to see you awake.”

“Where are we?” Makoto asked.

“We’re inside a farmhouse. A farmer saw us and brought us here.” Kyoko answered. “Bond is still alive, he’s downstairs.”

Makoto nodded his head in response.

“How are you feeling? Any signs of injuries?” Kyoko inquired.

Makoto slowly rose up. The pain made him groan, but luckily, he was able to rise up without anything stopping him.

“My left bicep hurts. Other than that...I’m fine...luckily.” Makoto said as he smiled.

“Still feel positive about it.” Kyoko remarked.

“Well I don’t about that. I’m just glad I didn’t die or broke any bones in my body.” Makoto said while chuckling. “How long have we been in here?”

“For about three hours.” Kyoko replied. “I had to carry you like a princess.”

Makoto blushed at that. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around? Me carrying you like a princess?” He smirked.

Now Kyoko was blushing, she quickly turned her head around, not wanting Makoto noticing her red cheeks. “Haha very funny.” She said. “I’m just glad your alive and not dead.”

“My luck saved me it looks like.” Makoto said, keeping his smile on him. “I’m glad this farmer helped us.”

“Me too.” Kyoko agreed. “Bond and I didn’t trust him at first, but his hospitality said otherwise. I just hope no one finds us here.”

“I’m sure we’re fine.” Makoto said. “Are we going to spend the night here?”

“Maybe, Bond is contacting someone as we speak. Someone named Q.” Kyoko answered.

________________________________________

Bond was standing in the living room, calling Q on his smartphone. He was explaining where he was.

_“So you’ll be gone all night 007? I can send your DB5 there if you wish.”_ Q offered.

“You can...but not right now, someone might follow it here.” Bond said. “Sometime tomorrow morning, bring it here to this location. I’ll contact you if there’s a change of plans.”

_“Right, 007. I’ll keep your house highly secured for you.”_ Q told him.

“Thank you.”

_“Felix was able to bring back your decoy self here for me to disable. I'll re-enable it before your shift starts tomorrow.”_

Bond nodded. He saw Daisaku walking up the stairs carrying a plate filled with glass cups of water and walked to the guest room.

“I was able to turn Enoshima back to normal, she’s now on our side.” Bond told Q

_“That’s great 007.”_ Q said, feeling proud about what Bond did.

“With her help, I’m sure we can put an end to all of this.” Bond looked at a Hope’s Peak diploma hanging on the wall, his eyes then turned to a clock. “I’ll see you later Q.”

_“Take care 007, and be careful.”_ Q said to him.

“I will.” Bond said as he hanged up.

Bond walked up to the stairs and went to the guest room, he noticed Makoto was awake.

“How are you doing kid?” Bond asked Makoto.

“I’m fine though my bicep hurts, but I’m hanging in there.” Makoto explained while he was drinking water.

Daisaku walked up to Bond and handed him a drink of water. “Are you thirsty Mr. Bond?”

“Sure.” Bond answered, as he grabbed the cup and drank it. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Daisaku smiled.

“I noticed a diploma from Hope’s Peak. What was your title?” Bond questioned.

“You were a student from Hope’s Peak?” Makoto asked.

“I sure was!” Daisaku said contentedly. “I was the Ultimate Farmer from Class 66. I had such a great time there. Every moment I had there was the best time of my life. The horse will always follow the guiding light.”

Makoto didn’t understand what the last sentence meant. He looked at Kyoko, she shrugged in response.

Bond looked at Kyoko and Makoto and said. “He meant he will always have hope. He’s the horse, and hope is the guiding light.”

Daisaku looked at Bond with a surprised look, feeling dazed at how Bond was able to figure out what Daisaku was saying.

“H-how are you able to figure that out?” Daisaku asked. “They’re my own personal sayings, they don’t really mean anything.”

“You make it look too easy.” Bond told him. “Can you do us a favor?”

“Sure!” Daisaku proudly said.

“Take watch until you hit the hay.” Bond said. “Let me know if someone shows up.”

“Ok. Are you expecting someone?” Daisaku asked.

“Hopefully not.” Bond answered.

________________________________________

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd sat inside the TVR in the forest. They were communicating with Jin on their car’s screen.

“We failed to kidnap your daughter Number 6.” Mr. Wint told him. “We shall try again.”

_“Was she with anyone?”_ Jin inquired.

“She was with James Bond 007 and Makoto Naegi.” Mr. Kidd answered him.

_“Then I’ll be sending in a group of reinforcements.”_ Jin said. _“Here’s the plan...”_

________________________________________

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd were able to track down Bond, Kyoko, and Makoto. The TVR drove down the dirt road, heading to the farm.

“When you fail at something for the first time, Mr. Kidd.” Mr. Wint said.

“Try, try again, Mr. Wint.” Mr. Kidd said.

By the time they arrived, Mr. Wint parked the car in front of the farmhouse.

Bond saw them while he looked out the window. Kyoko noticed something was wrong when she saw Bond’s serious expression.

“What’s wrong?” Kyoko questioned.

“That black car that chased us. It’s here.” Bond told her.

“How?” Makoto asked. “We lost them. Did they somehow track us down?”

“Seems like it.” Bond answered him while sighing.

The door in the guest room opened, revealing Daisaku who was feeling confused.

“Uh...there’s two people outside my house.” Daisaku told the trio. “Do any of you know them?”

“I know them.” Bond replied to him while pulling out his Walther PPK. “And I’ll get rid of them.”

Daisaku raised his hands towards his chest. “Whoa, settle down. You’re going to kill them?”

“Yes.” Bond said simply.

“Let’s just try to get rid of them by telling them to leave.” Makoto suggested, not wanting to handle this violently.

“Are you serious?” Kyoko asked, scowling at Makoto.

“Those two people work for an organization that kills people for a living.” Bond said. “We have to kill them.”

“But why though? Why use violence to solve problems?” Daisaku asked.

Bond facepalms while sighing, arguing about this was wasting his time and everyone else’s. _This is why I can’t stand pacifists._

“We should escape.” Makoto said. “Head back to town, we’ll lose them that way.”

“That’s a great idea.” Bond said sarcastically. “Let’s play hide and seek with them until one of us dies.” Bond knew that idea was ridiculous. He looked at Daisaku and said. “The only way to solve this is to kill them. I’ll hide the bodies somewhere and call it a night.”

“No!” Daisaku exclaimed. “I can’t let you kill them!”

“What are you so afraid of?” Bond pointed at him. “This is _your farm_. Your property. A place that you have to defend from trespassers who are dangerous. If you’re afraid to defend yourself, then why the bloody hell are you still here?”

“I’m not afraid.” Daisaku told him. “I’ll tell them to leave.”

Bond shook his head with disbelief. He thought what Daisaku was doing was foolish, but he decided to not argue any further and go along with it, not that he likes it or agrees with it.

“Go out there then if it means that much to you.” Bond told him. “You better get them out of here. Or I’ll tie you up and create chaos around your farm.”

Daisaku gulped at that, he didn’t want his farm to be ruined. “I’ll try.” He said. He turned around and left the room.

“I really hope this works.” Kyoko said.

“I think it will.” Makoto said with an optimistic smile.

“It’s not going to work.” Bond disagreed while feeling irritated. “Killing them is the only way to get them off our damn backs.”

“Just try to think positive.” Makoto said to him. “Doing something without violence can bring positive outcomes. Violence isn’t always the answer.”

Bond looked at Makoto. “SPECTRE doesn’t believe in that. They’ll _never_ make peace with anyone, they’ll use violence by any means necessary. You can’t just assume everything is going to end the way you want it. If someone puts violence towards you, then you need to do the exact same thing.”

“But you’re just being like them. It makes you a murderer too.” Makoto argued.

“I’m glad it does, because I’m returning the favor.” Bond retorted. “Why would anyone want to leave an enemy alive or not give them punishment? It just makes you look like you don’t care about what they’ve done.”

“Who cares what they’ve done!” Makoto said loudly. “They’re still human! For crying out loud, give them a chance to speak for themselves!”

Kyoko shook her head during this argument, she didn’t want to interfere and wished Makoto just accepted Bond’s opinions.

Bond chuckled at his Makoto’s words, he never met someone who was this naive.

“ **Get a grip**.” Bond told him. “It’s like you’re saying it doesn’t matter innocent people die. I know killing people isn’t heroic, but it’s necessary if the world is being threatened by a maniac.”

Makoto was getting frustrated, he was rubbing his hands on his face. Normally he doesn’t dislike people, but Bond was getting close to being hated by Makoto. He can’t believe people view him as a hero because he kills people.

“Are you done?” Bond asked him.

“I just don’t understand you.” Makoto said while looking Bond. “You’re not willing to give anyone a chance to redeem themselves. Who the hell gives you the right to murder people?”

“Her Majesty’s government, that’s who.” Bond said. “Those two killers outside chose to be evil, and there’s a zero percent chance of them being redeemed.”

“The way you’re talking feels to me that you really want to kill them out of enjoyment.” Makoto scowled.

“I don’t kill people for ‘enjoyment’.” Bond told him. “I kill people to defend this world from getting destroyed. I have orders from Her Majesty’s government, I have a license to kill, meaning I have the _right_ to kill anyone who’s a threat to the government and to the world.”

“But that doesn’t mean killing them is the only option.” Makoto argued. “I believe justice is the appropriate action to take. And by justice, I mean keeping them alive and sending them to prison. Does killing people bother you at all?”

“If it did, then I would be very bad at my job.” Bond answered. “A job is a job kid, I was trained to kill my enemies, not arrest them. You can’t always end things peacefully nor can you send criminals to a jail cell.”

“Yes you can.” Makoto countered. “You just have to try. It will bring hope. It will end all of the bloodshed.”

“I’m not going to try because I’m _not_ a naive pacifist like you are.” Bond said to him. “I know the consequences of actions like that, and you don’t.”

Makoto wanted to retort to his argument again, but he chose not to. Too much frustration was building up inside of him, he was given painkillers to reduce the pain on his left bicep. So he decided to stop arguing with Bond and just try to relax and hope that Daisaku will make Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd leave without causing violence.

________________________________________

Outside, Daisaku walked out of the house and saw Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd exiting their car.

“Can I help you guys?” Daisaku asked them.

“Hello.” Mr. Wint greeted. “I’m Mr. Wint, and this is Mr. Kidd.”

“And we’re FBI agents.” Mr. Kidd while he smiled, pulling out his fake FBI badge along with Mr. Wint.

“We’re looking for a man named James Bond, sources say he was last seen heading here.” Mr. Wint explained.

Daisaku got very nervous, he quickly tried to find a way to lie to both of them so they can leave the area., but he knew just telling them that he’s not here won’t work.

“He’s here, I allowed him to stay for a while.” Daisaku told them. “I didn’t know he was a wanted criminal.”

“That’s quite alright sir.” Mr. Wint smiled. “Thank you for cooperating.” He pulled out his Beretta 92FS pistol and fired it at Daisaku.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

The bullets pierced into Daisaku’s chest, making him let out a cry. He fell on the ground whimpering, he was still alive after getting shot three times. Mr. Wint walked up to him and shot him in the forehead, killing him.

Mr. Kidd used his earpiece to contact someone

“Are you guys in position?” Mr. Kidd asked them.

_“We are.”_

“Engage.”

________________________________________

Bond, Kyoko, and Makoto stayed in the guest room, they all witness Daisaku getting killed by Mr. Wint. Makoto was sad to see it happen, he thought this plan would work. Kyoko felt calm about it, she knew the risks of what would happen. Bond knew it wouldn’t work and thought it was a complete waste of time. His eyes caught a large group of SPECTRE soldiers entering the farm. Some were SPECTRE Marines and SPECTRE Special Forces soldiers. They were carrying Beretta ARX160 and XM29 OICW assault rifles. One of them had a flamethrower.

The SPECTRE soldier with the flamethrower turned his head to a barn and ran towards it and kicked the doors opened, causing all the animals inside to startle at the sudden noise. He fired the flamethrower at the cows, horses, pigs, sheep, chickens, and goats. Some of the SPECTRE soldiers joined in with him and fired their guns at the farm animals, killing all of them. Bond saw it and formed a pissed off look.

“What do we do?” Makoto asked. “We’re surrounded!”

“Simple.” Bond said. “I am going to murder all of them.” He turned around and walked out of the guest room.

________________________________________

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd quickly got back into their TVR and drove out of the farm. Bond saw them escaping and cursed to himself, he knew he had no time to catch them, the only thing he can do right now is to kill all of the SPECTRE soldiers.

Several of the SPECTRE soldiers spotted Bond and fired their assault rifles at Him. Bond ran for cover behind Daisaku’s truck, and grabbed out his Walther PPK. He went into a prone position and killed the soldiers, he rolled to his right and ran towards their corpses, grabbing their guns for extra arsenal.

Bond picked up an XM29 OICW, and ran to the barn, noticing the SPECTRE soldiers were still slaughtering the animals. Bond fired the rifle at all of them, shooting them in the chest, head, legs, and arms.

The SPECTRE soldier with the flamethrower was able to dodge Bond’s firing and fired his flamethrower at him. Bond was able to avoid the fire that was coming to him. He jumped in the air and landed behind the flamethrower soldier. He grabbed out his PPK, and fired it five times at the soldier’s tank. Bond quickly ran out of the barn, while the soldier tried to pull the tank off of him.

But he was too late.

**_KABOOM!_ **

The soldier exploded, causing the fire to spread around in the barn. Bond saw the explosion then turns around, continuing to kill more of the SPECTRE soldiers.

________________________________________

Back inside the farmhouse, Kyoko stayed in a protective stance, while Makoto hugged his knees. He became frightened due to all of the gunshots being fired outside, too much violence was happening for him to handle.

Kyoko had her P239 out, though she still had one magazine left to use. She was hoping it will be useful for her. She heard footsteps coming towards the guest room, Kyoko pointed the gun right at the door, ready to fire it at anyone who was going to kill them.

The door violently kicked opened, revealing a group of SPECTRE soldiers. Kyoko fired the gun at them but wasn’t able to land a shot. The SPECTRE Marine quickly ran towards her and knocked the gun off of her hands. Kyoko attempted to strike him, but was blocked by the SPECTRE Marine, who landed his fist to her gut really hard, making her gasp in pain.

Makoto got up and tried to help her, but two SPECTRE Special Forces restrained him and shoved him against the wall. The SPECTRE Marine firmly gripped Kyoko, keeping her from escaping and fighting back. A Caucasian German male SPECTRE Special Forces soldier with black hair walked in with an evil smile. He was the captain of the squad.

“Your father misses you.” The captain said as he was walking up towards Kyoko.

“Get away from her!” Makoto yelled at him, trying to break free from the soldiers’ grasps.

The captain looked at him and laughed. “Are you her boyfriend?”

“Just...please don’t hurt her.” Makoto begged. “Take me instead.”

“Naegi!” Kyoko shouted, not wanting Makoto to risk his life for her.

“It’s ok, Kirigiri.” Makoto said with a sad smile. “I don’t want them to kill you.”

_No, you idiot! Don’t do this!_ Kyoko screamed in her mind, she didn’t want him to die because of her. She didn’t want something that happened four years ago be repeated.

“So you’re Makoto Naegi huh?” The captain said. “We heard about you.”

“Y-you have?” Makoto stuttered.

“You’re the Ultimate Lucky Student, from Class 78. The one who has been hanging around with the headmaster’s daughter.” The captain smiled. “Do you view her as a friend or is it more than that?”

Makoto looked at Kyoko and said. “She’s a good person. A strong woman. I’m her friend that cares about her.”

Kyoko didn’t expect Makoto to say that about her, she only viewed him as an acquaintance, not a friend. She will admit that Makoto is an easy going person to hang out with.

“Is that so?” The captain said. He pulled out a Desert Eagle and pointed it at Makoto’s head. “Well, sorry for doing this. This isn’t personal. Our order is to eliminate you and capture the headmaster's daughter and that British agent who’s killing all of my men outside. Any last words before you fall down into hell little boy?”

Makoto turned his eyes back to Kyoko. “Kyoko....I just want to let you know that I had a crush on you ever since I laid my eyes on you the first time.”

Kyoko felt shocked to hear that, making her eyes widen. She couldn’t believe someone had feelings for her. She didn’t how to respond to that, she doesn’t know whether to accept his feelings or reject him. She laid her head down, and failed to fight tears that were coming out of her eyes, someone was going to die because of her. She was blaming herself, another person like Yui was going to die by someone from SPECTRE.

“Goodbye.” The captain said as he pulled the trigger.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_**Click!** _

Kyoko rose her head up and noticed the gun didn’t fire. Makoto got confused, he didn’t know why the gun didn’t fire.

“Piece of shit.” The captain muttered in German, he noticed his gun was jammed.

Kyoko immediately took action by stomping her heel at the soldier’s foot, making him yelp. She grabbed the soldier’s HK45 pistol and fired at him in the head. Then turned towards the remaining soldiers.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

She shot all of them, freeing Makoto in the process. The only one who survived was the captain, who was groaning in pain. Makoto looked at him with a worried look. He saw the Desert Eagle laying on the floor, he didn’t want to kill him, but he knew he might call in backup and send in more soldiers after him. Kyoko walked towards them and pointed the gun at him, Makoto used his hand to lower Kyoko’s gun.

“What are you doing?” Kyoko asked him.

“Let him bleed.” Makoto said.

They both watched the captain losing blood, he started breathing heavily then stopped. He was now dead.

Makoto turned his head to Kyoko’s and noticed she had been crying.

“You ok?” Makoto asked.

“Why did you do that?” Kyoko looked at him. “Why risk your life?”

“I...” Makoto tried to answer but didn’t know what to say.

“Do you really have a crush on me?” Kyoko asked. She tried not to blush.

“Yes...I do.” Makoto replied while he smiled. “I didn’t want you to die.”

Kyoko became speechless, she wanted to accept his feelings but was afraid too, because she didn’t want to gain anxiety about Makoto getting killed for real, or harmed.

“You don’t have to force yourself to accept my feelings.” Makoto told her. “You have every right to reject me, and if you do, then I’ll move on instead of sulking over it. And don’t expect me to ask what you’re answer is, I’ll be waiting as long as I want.”

Kyoko kept on looking at him, and she started to feel nothing but crazy emotions. Love, scared, happy, and sad. She couldn’t think straight right now, and wants to leave before she starts freaking out. She quickly turned around and pointed her gun at the guest room entrance while she heard someone coming.

“You two ok in there?” Someone hollered.

Kyoko and Makoto let out a sigh of relief, knowing it was Bond.

“We’re fine.” Kyoko responded.

Bond walked in while wielding the XM29 assault rifle and a saw the dead soldiers in the room. “Good.” He said. “We need to leave. And find Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd.”

“Who are they?” Makoto asked.

“The drivers of the black TVR sports car, and the ones who killed your middle school friend.” Bond replied. “Let’s go.”

The trio left the farmhouse. Bond walked up to Daisaku’s corpse and grabbed his keys to his truck. While walking their way to Daisaku's truck, Makoto got uncomfortable while he saw all of the dead soldiers laying on the ground. They then walked towards Daisaku’s truck and unlocked it.

“We’re taking the truck.” Bond told them. “If we can’t find those two guys, then we’ll be heading to my safe house, it’ll be more secure there.”

As they were about to get in, their eyes caught a lone figure walking towards them. The figure was a male, with long black hair and red eyes. He was also wearing a black suit.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

**It was Izuru Kamukura the Ultimate SPECTRE.**

Bond knew he was up to something no good, Kyoko got herself ready to attack him if he tried anything against them, Makoto hid behind Kyoko feeling scared of Izuru.

The Ultimate SPECTRE stared at Bond with his menacing red eyes. Bond stared at him back, he wasn’t scared of him. He doesn’t mind killing another member of SPECTRE. He began to analyze him, sensing what he was capable of and what he is. And Bond found his answers. He met the Ultimate SPECTRE. Bond knew only he can defeat him and kill him, he might not get it the first time, but that won’t stop him.

“Get in the truck and leave.” Bond told Kyoko and Makoto while staring at Izuru. He handed the keys to Kyoko.

“We can’t just leave you here.” Kyoko protested.

“And I can’t have you both killed.” Bond retorted. “Take Makoto and get the hell out of here.”

Kyoko and Makoto looked at each other and got in the truck. Kyoko started it up and drove out of the farm. Izuru completely ignored them, as his eyes were locked on to Bond.

Both of them were giving each other death glares into each other's souls. Bond tossed his gun away, knowing that just shooting him wouldn’t be enough to kill him. Izuru had no weapons on him, because his reliance is his hand-to-hand combat.

They slowly walked towards each other, then ran. By the time they collided into each other, they started brawling.

Both of them started doing really fast punching and kicking movements, they blocked each other’s attack so they couldn’t land a hit.

Bond was able to land his fist at Izuru’s face, but he felt the punch like it was nothing and super kicked Bond, making fly across the farm. Bond got up to his feet quickly, and tossed a tractor at Izuru. Izuru ducked down while the tractor was being thrown at him, causing it to collide into the trees outside of the farm.

Izuru kept on advancing towards Bond, launching another attack towards him. Bond was able to avoid his hits and foot sweeps him. Izuru was able to do a flip while he got foot swept and did a roundhouse kick at Bond but he missed as Bond ducked and grabbed Izuru’s legs. He started to smack Izuru against the ground violently, but Izuru wasn’t feeling any pain at all. He was able to break free, by flying in the air and landing behind Bond.

Bond quickly turned around and saw Izuru grabbing a harvester. He threw it at Bond. Bond didn’t dodge it, instead he jumped in the air and kicked it, sending it back towards Izuru. Izuru was able to dodge it, causing the harvester to crash into the barn.

Bond found two Beretta ARX160 assaults rifles and starts dual wielding them, firing them at Izuru. Izuru ran so fast he was dodging every bullet that was coming after him, by the time he got up to Bond he did a flying kick towards him, kicking him in the chest. The kick made Bond crash into the farmhouse, he landed inside the living room and saw Izuru through the large hole on the wall.

Izuru got inside the house and tackles Bond. He raises his fist and swings it towards Bond’s face, only for him to be grabbed and thrown against the wall. Bond quickly jumped to his feet and saw Izuru running towards him. They crashed into every wall and accessories in the living room. Furniture was being thrown at each other, causing them to be tossed outside.

They punched and kicked each other endlessly until one of them was knocked out.

Bond wasn’t breaking a sweat and neither was Izuru.

Izuru did a super kick towards Bond which caused him to crash into the kitchen. Izuru walked to the kitchen where Bond was and continued to attack him.

Bond grabbed a table and smashed it at Izuru’s head, but it only shattered and did nothing to Izuru.

As Bond was about to perform another attack, Izuru very quickly foot sweeps Bond and throws him through the wall, causing him to land on the ground outside of the farmhouse. Izuru jumps through the hole he created and rams a punch at Bond’s face.

Izuru noticed Bond wasn’t attacking back, because he watched him lay there.

The punch knocked him out.

Izuru knew Bond was unconscious, he picks him up and sprints his way out of the farm.

________________________________________

Kyoko and Makoto pulled up to a gas station and parked the truck at the small parking lot.

After she shut the car off, she grabbed out her P239 pistol and handed it to Makoto.

“Here.” Kyoko said, handing the gun to Makoto.

“I-I‘m not comfortable using that.” Makoto said, feeling a bit nervous.

“You have to make yourself useful Naegi.” Kyoko said to him while giving him a serious look. “And that is simply putting on your big boy pants.”

Makoto looked at the gun. He slowly grabbed the pistol off of Kyoko’s hand. He was afraid to kill someone, but he didn’t want to argue about it because he realized that he and Kyoko needed to defend themselves from getting attack by anyone from SPECTRE. He just hoped that his bad luck won’t get them in the way.

“I’ll be back. I don’t have reception on my phone and neither does yours.” Kyoko stated. “So I’m hoping this place will have a workable pay phone.” She opened the door and exited out of the truck.

Makoto watched her enter the store, hoping she would be safe. He hoped his confession didn’t ruin things for the both of them. He’s not expecting her to accept his feelings, all he’s hoping for is that their friendship will stay active. He looked out the window and saw another car coming to the gas station.

And he wished it wasn’t this car.

_Oh no._ Makoto said mentally.

.  
.  
.  
.

It was the black TVR Cerbera.

Makoto started to get anxious. He didn’t think they would show up here, he thought his bad luck was screwing with him. He started cursing to himself and trying to find a way to handle this. His eyes stared at Kyoko’s P239 pistol, he thought about shooting them, and be done with it. But his conscience was telling him not to, because this isn’t who he is. He’s not a killer. He doesn’t want to kill them. But he has too, otherwise Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd will keep on trying to go after Makoto and Kyoko.

Makoto sighed and looked at Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd who were exiting out of their car. He noticed both of them were walking towards the truck. He had to do something now or it will be too late. Makoto lowered the window and leaned out.

“Stop!” Makoto hollered at them while pointing the gun at them

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd stopped walking and smiled.

“What do you think Mr. Kidd? Do you think Mr. Naegi’s good luck charm will save him?” Mr. Wint asked.

“That’s a hard question to answer Mr. Wint.” Mr. Kidd replied. “Everyone will have a fifty percent chance of good luck and a fifty percent chance of bad luck.”

“Why don’t you put that weapon down Mr. Naegi.” Mr. Wint said to him. “We won’t harm you. Right Mr. Kidd?”

“Yes Mr. Wint.” Mr. Kidd nodded.

“I don’t want to hurt you two either.” Makoto said while keeping his gun pointed at them. “I know you guys are criminals and are the ones who killed someone who was a friend of mine, but that doesn’t mean you’re not human. I’m sure you guys might’ve become like this because of something that happened tragically right?”

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd looked at each other.

“He’s quite sympathetic towards criminals, Mr. Wint.” Mr. Kidd said.

“And he’s also blind too, Mr. Kidd.” Mr. Wint said. He turned towards Makoto. “Why does our past matter to you Mr. Naegi?”

“Because I’m capable of understanding people who suffer in the past and turned to be evil.” Makoto said. “Sure it was their choice but they had a reason. Anyone can be redeemed. And I know you two can. You two don’t have to be evil.”

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd looked at each other again.

“If a young man is a herbivore...” Mr. Kidd said.

“...Then a carnivore will consume him, Mr. Kidd.” Mr. Wint said.

“And you know, Makoto means ‘faithfulness’ and Naegi means ‘seedlings” Mr. Kidd stated.

“Mr. Naegi will lose faithfulness, and he’ll become seeds of despair.” Mr. Wint said while smiling.

Both of them pulled out their Beretta 92FS and pointed them at Makoto.

“Shit.” Makoto said as he immediately ducked down from their gunfire.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

The windshield shattered, making the broken glass land onto Makoto. He didn’t want this to happen, but he knew that there was only one option to solve this: Fight back.

Makoto rose up his gun up and started blind firing.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

The shots missed. Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd ran to their car and used it as cover. They kept on firing their guns at each other. Makoto kept on firing back until he was out of bullets, making him let out a frustrated shout. He was doomed now, all because of his luck. He didn’t know what was taking Kyoko so long, he was hoping she was still alive.

Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd noticed Makoto wasn’t returning fire, making them smirk.

“His luck has run out, Mr. Kidd.” Mr. Wint remarked.

“Yes it has, Mr. Wint.” Mr. Kidd nodded.

Both of them walked towards the truck to kill Makoto.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

But fell on the ground. Kyoko was behind them as she shot both of them in the head with the HK45. Makoto’s head slowly rose up and saw Kyoko, making him sigh in relief. He was so glad she was there to save him from getting killed.

Kyoko ran towards him, wanting to make sure he’s ok.

“You alright?” Kyoko asked.

“I’m fine.” Makoto smiled. “All thanks to you. I tried firing your gun at them but wasn’t able to get a shot.”

“It’s fine. At least you tried to do something.” Kyoko said as she was entering the truck.

“Who did you call?” Makoto inquired.

“No one. The payphone was broken, so I had no time to waste after that.” Kyoko answered while she sighed.

“We should go back, and try to find Bond before it’s too late.” Makoto suggested.

“Out of the question.” Kyoko shook her head. “That person we saw didn’t look normal, and I believe Mr. Bond knew what he was doing. All I’m hoping for is that he’s still alive out there....somewhere. Anyway, let’s leave. We’ll need to find a place to abandon this jalopy. I’m not driving this everywhere I go.” She started the truck up and drove out of the gas station.

________________________________________

Kyoko and Makoto both arrived safely at Kyoko’s apartment. Makoto sat on the couch in the living room, looking at his phone. It was 11:07pm. He was hoping his family was safe, as well as his classmates, and Bond. He was thinking about what he said regarding making peace with the enemy, and he had a feeling he was right. He can’t make peace with everybody. Mr. Wint and Mr. Kidd both refused to accept Makoto’s words, and attempted to kill him anyway.

Kyoko saw him sitting on her couch, she was thinking about his confession to her. She couldn’t tell whether it was real, or fake. And she was about to find out.

“Hey.” Kyoko said to him. “Can I talk you?”

Makoto smiled and said. “Sure.”

Kyoko nodded her head and sat down next to Makoto.

“About what you said to me, about falling in love with me.” Kyoko said. She then looked at Makoto. “Were you being truthful to your words? Or was just a bunch of lying nonsense?”

“I wasn’t lying to you.” Makoto shook his head. “I do have a crush on you. I had a crush on Maizono at first, but then when I met you....you looked more beautiful. I like your personality. How you’re so unafraid and determined to get the job done. I don’t see you giving up so easily. And you always try your best to do what’s right.”

“Well....thank you for that. But we only meet two weeks ago, I think it’s early to confess to someone like this.” Kyoko said, she tried to fight off the blush that keeps on coming back to her.

“I know.” Makoto said while chuckling.

“Hey Naegi?” Kyoko said.

“Yeah?”

Kyoko slightly smiled at Makoto. “I knew you had a crush on me.”

_HUH?! WHAAAAAT!?_ Makoto’s face was filled with red, making Kyoko slightly laugh.

“H-How did you know?” Makoto asked.

“I noticed you glancing at me every time I sit next to you. You also blush when I say certain things, plus you blushed when I sat next to you the first time. You have to work on hiding your true emotions Naegi.” Kyoko smirked.

This entire time Kyoko knew Makoto had a crush on her, she decided to act surprised when he told her his true feelings. Underestimating her detective skills is not something to do.

“So...do you accept my feelings?” Makoto asked.

“I do.” Kyoko replied. “You remind me of someone. My friend that passed away.”

“What was she like?”

Kyoko didn’t really want to explain it, but she decided to get it out of her system. Since she noticed Makoto to be a sympathetic person, he would easily listen to her.

“She was kind, outgoing, and protective. She was like a sister to me” Kyoko stated. “She was also a detective. We were partners. I met her in three years prior to her death, she found me during her own case. She thought I was a suspect, but I told her who I really was and she started to trust me. We became friends after we solved the case together. And she told me her name: Yui Samidare.” Kyoko paused for a moment then started to continue explaining. “So three years later, we had a case involving a murder of a British agent named John Strangways. We traveled to Jamaica where he died. And clues led to a place known as Crab Key.”

“Is that where you met Bond?” Makoto questioned.

Kyoko nodded. “Yes. He introduced himself to us and told us that he was there investigating. I didn’t trust him at first, but Yui heard of him before. So I was fine. We all worked together to investigate. But something stopped us.”

“What was it?”

“The Crab Key Island had a protector named the Dragon, it’s an armored tank vehicle. We had to hide. Yui and I saw it and noticed what it was capable of. Later that day, I found tracks that were from the Dragon. Bond suggested that we should follow it. The walk lasted for about three to four hours, and it was already nighttime. We found the Dragon. Bond and Yui were going to fire at it while I stayed hidden, I had no gun with me. Yui ran to a different place for cover until the Dragon killed her, setting her on fire. She was dead after that. I watched her die.”

Makoto noticed Kyoko’s fist clenching while she was explaining Yui’s death, he felt sorry for her. He could notice how sad Kyoko was when she lost her best friend.

Kyoko didn’t want to cry while explaining. She fought the tears off and continued talking.

“So after that Bond and I got captured by the guards. They took us inside Crab Key. They checked us for radiation and we had zero. We were greeted by maids who escorted us to our hotel room. And no, we didn’t sleep on the same bed, the room had two bedrooms. Bond and I argued over what happened to Yui, and went to bed afterwards. I was angry at him, for suggesting an idea that got Yui killed. But my hatred towards him started to go away, because I didn’t want my anger getting the best of me. We met Crab Key’s owner Dr. Julius No. He talked about himself and told us about his evil plan. After he was done explaining, he ordered his men to knock me and Bond out. I woke up minutes later and I saw myself in a cell. About five minutes later, Dr. No and his men showed up.”

Makoto didn’t like where this was going.

“I saw Dr. No carrying a bowl filled with hot boiled water. He ordered his men to restrain me, Dr. No grabbed both of my hands and placed them in the boiled water. I was feeling nothing but pain and despair.”

“That’s why you are wearing those gloves.” Makoto pointed out.

“Yes.” Kyoko nodded. “I don’t normally do this but....do you want to see them?”

“...Sure.” Makoto answered.

Kyoko slowly pulled her gloves off, she didn’t want to look at her hands, because it will bring back bad memories of her in Crab Key. But she wasn’t going to let fear get in the way, she was going to fight it. She took the gloves off and revealed her hands to Makoto. Her burnt hands.

“Disgusting isn’t it?” Kyoko said. “I lost my best friend, and got my hands burnt.”

“I’m so sorry.” Makoto said with a sad look. He felt sorry for what Kyoko had to go through.

“It’s fine.” Kyoko said. “Bond found me while he crawled through the air vents and I told him what happened. He told me to stay where I was while he went to go kill Dr. No. Several minutes after he left, I started hearing alarms going off, and I assume Bond had something to do with it. The door in my cell opened and I saw Bond, he was rescuing me, and I smiled. He told me he killed Dr. No, and we escaped together. We used a boat, and left the island. Later unfortunately, we sure stranded in the middle of the ocean because we were out of fuel. Until Bond’s friend Felix Leiter from the CIA found us and rescued us. Bond and Leiter brought me back to my grandfather and I told him everything. And that’s the end of it.”

Makoto noticed how sad Kyoko looked when she explained everything to him. He could see how lonely she was after she lost Yui, and how depressed she was when her hands got burnt.

“I tried to put all of this behind.” Kyoko told him. “I tried. But I couldn’t. And I still can’t. I can’t get over Yui’s death. And I can’t get over for what happened to my hands. My grandfather told me to let it go like it’s an easy thing to do, its like he never cared about what happened to Yui or my hands. But that’s him....cases are more important.”

“Is that how he truly felt?” Makoto questioned.

“Yes. Whenever I’m alone, I cry. Even know I was taught not to, because crying is considered a weakness. I want to let it go, but the despair is too strong.” Kyoko said. She looked at Makoto. “You remind me of Yui. You’re friendly and outgoing like her. I wanted to be friends with you...but I didn’t want to replace Yui, even know she’s gone, I still didn’t want to act like her death was meaningless. And I don’t want you dying because of me.”

“I know its hard to move on from someone’s death.” Makoto said. “Just like how Maizono died, I’m still trying to move forward. But at times....I still think about her.”

“Just like how I am with Yui.” Kyoko said. She started to remember her times with her before she died.

Makoto looked back at her and noticed tears coming out of her eyes.

“You’re crying.” Makoto pointed out.

“I know.” Kyoko said.

“Come here.” Makoto said, wanting to comfort Kyoko. Kyoko hugged Makoto and buried her face on his chest. She wasn’t crying loudly, it was a cry filled with silence.

“Thanks for listening.” Kyoko said.

“Anytime.” Makoto smiled.

________________________________________

The next day came. Students from Class 77-B were in their classroom, watching Gundham demonstrating his mastery of controlling his pet bear named Grizner. His classmates were both impressed and a bit scared, hoping the bear won’t lose control and kill everyone in the room.

“Whoa.” Akane uttered.

“How the hell is he able to do that?” Hajime asked.

“Gundham isn’t called the Ultimate Breeder for nothing.” Chiaki responded.

“I’m a...a bit terrified so I’m just gonna hide here for a while.” Teruteru said as he was gaining cold sweat, he hid under the teacher’s table.

“I think this bear is adorable!” Sonia smiled.

“If you want to pet it, then you’re asking for a death wish.” Kazuichi said to Sonia.

“Don’t be alarmed Princess Nevermind!” Gundham said to her. “Grizner the leader of the bear tribe will only unleash his killer rage against demons who are many levels higher.”

“Am I a low-leveled demon?” Sonia asked.

“Of course you are.” Kazuichi smiled at her. “It’s because you’re a super duper high school level angel haha!”

“I still don’t get why there’s a bear in our classroom.” Mahiru said. She turned her head and saw Hiyoko placing a flower on Nagito’s desk. “Hey Hiyoko? What are you doing?”

“Huh?” Hiyoko looked at her. “What do you mean? It’s been almost a year since Komeada’s death. I also placed these on Mikan’s and Mitarai’s desks too.”

Mahiru sighed and said. “Hiyoko I keep telling you that Komaeda isn’t dead. The school only gave him a suspension.”

“None of us can get in touch with him.” Nekomaru said.

“Yeah! What is this guy up to right now?” Akane asked.

The class started to become worried about Nagito’s whereabouts. Hoping he’s still alive and not dead.

Where the hell is Nagito Komaeda?


	68. Side: Nagito part 1 (Interlude)

**FLASHBACK**

BACKGROUND:

During his hope adventure, Nagito Komaeda becomes a victim of a plane bombing incident that occurred during the ride to Jabberwock Island. Because of his luck, he becomes the only survivor, leaving him stranded in the middle of the ocean. Can the Ultimate Lucky Student find a way back home?

________________________________________

**November 2010**  
**Unknown location**

On an artificial island, a small French man dressed in a butler outfit who was about three feet tall, he was walking towards a British/Cuban man while carrying a plate of champagne. The British/Cuban man was laying on a beach bed, enjoying the sunny weather.

“Here you go Monsieur Scaramanga.” The butler said, placing the plate on a table next to the beach bed.

“Thank you Nick Nack.” Scaramanga smiled.

Nick Nack opened the champagne bottle and poured it in the glass. Scaramanga grabbed the glass and took a sip of it.

“As good as always.” Scaramanga said.

“Is there anything else I can do for you Monsieur Scaramanga?” Nick Nack inquired.

Scaramanga was about to answer until he saw someone swimming towards his island, he rose up his sunglasses and saw a good look at the person.

It was Nagito.

He kept on swimming until he reached shore. He tried to get himself up but no avail, the long swimming made him exhausted. He laid there on the sand, both Scaramanga and Nick Nack and walked up to him, checking if he was ok.

“Are you alright monsieur?” Nick Nack asked, showing concern towards Nagito.

Nagito was about to answer but his eyes closed, he was now past out. Scaramanga placed his hand on Nagito’s head, checking his temperature.

“The poor boy is heating up.” Scaramanga said. “He must’ve swam his way here for a long period of time. He’s also suffering from dehydration.”

“Do you think he came here intentionally?” Nick Nack said.

“Or...” Scaramanga looked at his butler. “Is he an assassin you hired?”

“I got tired of hiring assassins to kill you, remember?”

“I know, I was just testing you. Take this young man to a guest room and give him some water. He’s going to need it. When he wakes up, let me know. I’ll ask him questions when we have dinner together.”

Nick Nack nodded. “Yes Monsieur Scaramanga.”

________________________________________

Nagito’s eyes slowly opened, he found himself laying on a bed inside of a bedroom. He had no clue where he was, he slowly rose up from the bed and sat down. He rubbed his hands on his face. He got up from the bed, and walked to a window, he pulled the drape opened and noticed that he was in a large mansion located on an island. He saw a group of people walking around equipped with their assault rifles, making him guess that these are security guards.

_I have no idea where I’m at._ Nagito thought. _And it’s all thanks to my bad luck, destroying my hope adventure._

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

A knock came from the bedroom door, the door opened, revealing Nick Nack.

“Ah, you’re awake. Good.” Nick Nack said. “Bonjour monsieur. I am Nick Nack. And who do they call you Monsieur?”

“I’m Nagito Komaeda.” Nagito answered him. “Do you know where I am?”

“You are at Monsieur Scaramanga’s estate Goldeneye.” Nick Nack explained. “Monsieur Scaramanga wants to know who you are. He’ll be expecting you to have dinner with him tonight.”

“I see. How wonderful.” Nagito smiled. “It will be a dinner of hope.”

“It sure will be Monsieur Komeada.” Nick Nack smiled back. “I’m sorry for saying this, but Monsieur Sacramanga doesn’t want you to leave this room. Your arrival was quite unexpected. Normally Monsieur Sacramanga dislikes unexpected visitors. Is there anything I can get for you Monsieur Komaeda?”

“Just a glass of water please.” Nagito replied.

“Right away Monsieur Komaeda.” Nick Nack bowed. “Please make yourself entertain.”

Nagito nodded his head as Nick Nack left the room. His eyes caught a TV, he turned it on and started watching whatever was on while he waited for Nick Nack to bring him his glass of water.

________________________________________

Hours have passed, it was now nighttime outside. Nagito still stayed in the guest room like he was told to. He was sitting on his bed, watching television. He was hoping these people will fix his hope adventure by sending him back home. He thought about canceling his trip to Jabberwock, he thought going there wasn’t worth it right now. He began thinking about his class, wondering how there were doing. He was hoping Chiaki was doing her job as the hope goddess and keeping the hope religion from getting demolished by despair. When Nagito remembered hearing about her having a boyfriend from the reserve course, he hoped this person will protect Chiaki at all costs. He’s hasn’t forgotten about Chisa being in a coma, when he had that emotional breakdown in front of her, he viewed her as a mother figure.

Nagito has blamed Bond ever since he got suspended from Hope’s Peak. He promised himself that he’ll get revenge on him by the time he arrives back to the school. He hated his guts. He doesn’t like people who insult his hope religion. And he’s hoping these people won’t do the same and become despair worshippers.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

“Come in!” Nagito said to the person who knocked on his door.

The person opened the door, revealing Scaramanga. He was wearing a light short-sleeved shirt, light blue pants, and white shoes. He was smiling at Nagito.

“Ah, Mr. Komaeda. I’m Francisco Scaramanga, and welcome to my estate known as Goldeneye.” Scaramanga said while smiling. “Have you been enjoying your hospitality here?”

“I am, though I did wish to explore this place.” Nagito answered.

“Right, we’ll get to that.” Scaramanga said. “But your entrance here is currently questionable. Please follow me. Dinner will be ready pretty soon.”

Nagito got up from the bed and followed Scaramanga. They walked through the halls until they arrived at the large dining room. Nagito’s eyes caught a tall well built German male, who had short blonde hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. He had a Heckler & Koch XM8 assault rifle strapped around him. He gave Nagito a serious look, which got him intimidated.

Scaramanga looked at Nagito and said. “Don’t mind him. Meet Stamper, he’s my head of security as well as my right-hand man.”

Nagito looked at Stamper and greeted him. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Stamper said flatly.

“Please have a seat Mr. Komaeda.” Scaramanga said to him. “Dinner will be ready in any minute.”

Nagito said on a chair across from Scaramanga. The chair felt cozy for him, it was the most comfortable thing he has ever sat on. It was a chair filled with hope.

The kitchen doors opened, revealing Nick Nack, who was rolling a trolley towards the large dining room table. He placed all of the plates on the table.

“Tonight’s dinner is your favorite.” Nick Nack said to Scaramanga. “It’s lobster.”

“Wonderful, thank you Nick Nack.” Scaramanga smiled. He then looked at Nagito “Is that alright?”

“Of course.” Nagito said with a smile.

Nick Nack set the plates up as he poured the champagne into their bottles. The dinner was now ready. Both Nagito and Scaramanga began eating their lobsters while Nick Nack left to the kitchen. Stamper watched the two guys eating, mostly he was keeping an eye out on Nagito.

“You have such a marvelous land Mr. Scaramanga.” Nagito said while complimenting.

“Thank you Mr. Komaeda.” Scaramanga nodded while smiling.

“How were you able to afford a place like this?” Nagito asked.

“I am a powerful businessman.” Scaramanga replied. “I wanted to have an artificial island of my own. To me, having a place that’s man-made becomes more unique. You can have whatever you want on it without natural means giving it to you.”

“That must’ve taken years to do.” Nagito said.

“It has, about nine years to be exact. I lived here for about twelve years.” Scaramanga stated. “I have some questions for you Mr. Komaeda.”

“Ask me anything.” Nagito said.

“How did you come here?” Scaramanga questioned. “People don’t normally know where I live unless I tell them.”

“I was in a plane accident” Nagito answered. “The plane exploded, killing everyone except me. I was heading to Jabberwock Island.”

Stamper looked at him, seeing if he was lying. His eyes glanced at Scaramanga, wondering if he was catching the lie. He knew his boss is able to see through people’s lies.

“I see. Jabberwock Island is about seven miles from here.” Scaramanga said. “How did you survive? Were you the one who planted the bomb?”

“No sir.” Nagito shook his head. “I was simply sitting at my spot, minding my own business. Then an explosion erupted out of nowhere.”

“But how were you able to survive?” Scaramanga asked, he really wanted to know what this boy was capable of.

“My luck.” Nagtio smiled. “I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student.”

“’Ultimate Lucky Student’, huh?” Scaramanga mused. “Are you from Hope’s Peak Academy? That elite high school from Tokyo, Japan?”

“Yes I am.” Nagito replied. “I’m on indefinite suspension.”

“What for? A fight?” Scaramanga asked.

“No, no fight. It’s a long story. I tried to stop an important exam, because there’s a classmate who’s the class representative who felt disconnected and depressed. So for her I wanted to fix that by delaying the practical exams.”

“You must’ve done something extreme to get you suspended like that. Did you threaten the school?” Scaramanga continued questioning.

“I did.” Nagito said simply. “I was going to blow the gym up if they didn’t cancel the exams. But I was caught, someone who insulted my hope religion.” He said as his face started to turn livid.

“And who was this man?” Scaramanga asked.

“His name is Alex Brosnan. He ruined everything for me. He’s the reason why I’m suspended.” Nagito explained with an angry look.

Scaramanga nodded his head. “Well...my sincere apologies for what has happened to you.”

“Oh, no need to apologize.” Nagito smiled. “By the time I return home, I’m going to get my revenge on him.”

“Maybe I can be in service?” Scaramanga suggested. “I can get you back home.”

“You can?” Nagito asked.

“Sure.” Scaramanga smiled. “As long as you tell no one about me or this place.”

“How come?”

Scaramanga frowned and pulled out a golden custom made pistol. “Because I don’t like having random people like you showing up to my territory.”

Nagito smile went away as he looked at Scaramanga’s golden custom made pistol. He became fearful, knowing he stumbled across a place that he wished he hadn’t.

“I heard about you.” Scaramanga told Nagito. “You’re the lucky boy who tried to blow up property that belongs to an organization that I’m associated with.”

“SPECTRE.” Nagito growled. “You’re a despair devil.”

Scaramanga chuckled. “In fact I am. I am known to be the man with the golden gun. This gun I’m holding is able to kill people with one shot, it doesn’t matter where the bullet lands. Custom made golden bullets will kill anyone and everything instantly. One shot, one kill.”

Nagito gave him a glare. “The Despair Satan won’t get what he wants.”

“I believe you’re referring to my boss Mister Ernst Stavro Blofeld to be precise?” Scaramanga asked.

“Yes.” Nagito answered.

“Hmm, well you’re lucky that he didn’t put a hit on you. SPECTRE analyzed your luck, so we determine to let you loose for the time being. If you knew the school was connected to the organization, you would’ve been killed long ago.” Scaramanga explained.

“My luck would save me, making you and the despairs devils fail.” Nagito said.

“Yes, but don’t think SPECTRE will stop, because they won’t. We’ll keep on trying to kill you. You’ll become scared one day, not wanting to go outside, because you know the ‘despair devils’ will come after you every time and every day until you are out of this world.” Scaramanga rose up from his seat, keeping his Golden Gun pointed at Nagito.. “I want to test your luck Mr. Komaeda. The both of us will have a duel. A duel between titans. I want to know if your luck can help you dodge my bullets, because I never miss my shots. Do you accept my challenge Mr. Komaeda?”

Nagito got up from his seat and said. “I accept.”

“Good.” Scaramanga smiled. He looked at Stamper. “Escort him to the starting point.”

Stamper nodded and looked at Nagito. “Follow me.”

Nagito glared at Scaramanga and followed Stamper. He’s hoping his luck would save him from this unfortunate situation.

________________________________________

At the island’s beach, Nagito and Scaramanga stood behind each other’s back. Stamper and several of Scaramanga’s henchmen watched from above where they were while Nick Nack stood in front of Nagito and Scaramanga, announcing the duel.

“Messieurs, I will remind you, that this is un duel la mort.” Nick Nack said. “Only one of you can leave the field of honor. If a coup de grace is necessary, as your referee, I will administer it myself. I will not expect any wounds, just a clean kill. Each contestant will take twenty paces. Are you ready Monsieur Scaramanga?”

Scaramanga raised his Golden Gun, signaling that he was ready. “Ready.” He said.

“Are you ready Monsieur Komaeda?” Nick Nack asked him.

Nagito raised his gun up which was an FN FNP-9 pistol. “Ready.” He said.

“I shall now begin the count.” Nick Nack said.

While both Nagito and Scaramanga walked forward away from each other, Nick Nack began counting.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

“Four.”

“Five.”

“Six.”

“Seven.”

“Eight.”

“Nine.”

“Ten.”

“Eleven.”

“Twelve.”

“Thirteen.”

“Fourteen.”

“Fifteen,”

“Sixteen.”

“Seventeen”

“Eighteen.”

“Nineteen.”

“ **Twenty!** ’

Nagito quickly turned around and fired his gun,

_**BANG!** _

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

But Scaramanga wasn’t there.

He disappeared somewhere.

Nagito formed a confused look on his face, he wasn’t going to forfeit the duel. His eyes scanned the beach, he couldn’t tell whether or not Scaramanga was hiding somewhere to ambush Nagito. He slowly moved down the beach with his gun pointed. Nick Nack was gone too, and so was Stamper and the henchmen, he was all alone. The only noise he was hearing was the ocean.

As he was walking, he heard footsteps that came from his left. He quickly turned and pointed the gun. His finger was on the trigger, ready to pull. He felt his hands sweating, and his blood pressure increasing. He felt tensed, but he hoped everything will be fine.

And hoped that his luck could make him win.

Nagito stood and kept his gun pointed at the source of the noise. The person came out. Nagito almost shot his gun, but he didn’t because it wasn’t Scaramanga.

It was Nick Nack.

“Shh.” Nick Nack shushed Nagito. “Remember Monsieur Komaeda: If you kill him, then all of this will be my property now.” He smiled. He gestured at him to follow him. “This way Monsieur Komaeda.”

Nagito looked at him with a doubtful look. One can’t help another when it comes to a competition like this one, and he knows this. He could tell something wasn’t going to go right for him. But he decided to risk it and follow Nick Nack.

They walked through the small forest, and descended down the steps. They stopped as Nick Nack pointed at a cave. Nagito noticed a door inside the cave entrance.

“This is Monsieur Scaramanga’s funhouse. It’s his little playground.” Nick Nack explained.

Nagito didn’t say anything and walked towards the entrance to the funhouse. Nick Nack watched him and formed a smirk. He then ascended up the stairs.

________________________________________

Nick Nack was inside the funhouse, running through a control room. He ran up the stairs and got to a control terminal. He climbed up the seat and pressed a button, turning on a screen, On the screen he saw Nagito wondering around inside the funhouse. He was in the living room. Nick Nack pressed a button on the terminal.

While Nagito was eyeing the room he was in, all the lights inside turned red. Something lit up to his right, making him fire his gun,

_**BANG!** _

He fired at a screen, showing a purple swirl effect with Scaramanga’s face. After he shot his gun, he started hearing laughing.

“ _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ ”

Nagito concluded that the laugh was a sound effect. Another thing lit up in front of Naigto, which was a hallway. He thought it looked fake, but he went down the hall anyway. After he walked through the hall, a western saloon lit up, he fired his gun at it, but no one was there except a mannequin dressed in a cowboy outfit.

________________________________________

Back inside the control room, Nick Nack started to evilly laugh as he pressed a button.

________________________________________

The cowboy mannequin’s eyes lit up, it turned to Nagito.

Nagito immediately ran and took cover behind a barrel. The mannequin rapidly fired its revolver everywhere in the room. Thankfully for Nagito, the bullets didn’t hit him.

Nagito continued on advancing through the fun house. He was now in a room filled with mirrors, he looked at himself in the mirrors until a light lit up behind him. He quickly turned and fired his pistol.

_**BANG!** _

He shot a mannequin. A mannequin that had Nagito’s complete likeness, making him shocked to see someone took his looks and made a mannequin out of him.

________________________________________

While inside the control room, Nick Nack kept on chuckling at Nagito. He set him up. Wanting him to blame his luck for his mistakes in the game and give Scaramanga an advantage to win the duel.

________________________________________

Nagito was now walking through a set of a town. He stopped walking as he approached a glass wall, he was able to go around it until he saw a black bottomless pit. He holstered his gun and began to climb down the shaft underneath him. He carefully climbed, not wanting to slip and fall down. As he was slowly climbing down the shaft, his gun slipped out of his pocket, and fell down the shaft. Nagito’s mouth opened at what he saw and scowled.

“God damn it.” Nagito muttered. He started to blame his luck, now he had no gun. Unless he tries to find it before Scaramanga or anything else kills him. But then a light bulb formed on top of his head, he had an idea.

________________________________________

Nick Nack was having a difficult time to get the screens of the cameras to work.

________________________________________

Scaramanga slowly moved around the room he was in inside the funhouse. He heard a clanking noise, but he didn’t know what really happened. His eyes moved around the area.

Double doors that were on top of a set of stairs opened, revealing a mannequin group of mobsters equipped with Tommy Guns.

Scaramanga slowly advanced his way through the area. Next to him was a mannequin of Nagito, which Scaramanga ignored because he knew it wasn’t really him.

But he was wrong.

As Scaramanga searched around for Nagito. The Ultimate Lucky Student moved his body and pointed his FNP-9 pistol at him.

Scaramanga quickly turned around and saw Nagito.

_**BANG!** _

Who fired?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nagito did.

The shot went into Scaramanga’s heart. The Golden Gun dropped from his hand and landed on the floor. He fell flat on his face onto the floor and died.

________________________________________

Nick Nack saw Scaramanga’s death on the screen. He failed to help Scaramanga, but then he realized the entire property is now his.

“Good work Monsieur Komaeda.” Nick Nack said. “But it’s not over yet.”

________________________________________

Nagito didn’t know what Nick Nack meant by that. He then heard a door kicking. He turned around and saw a group of Scaramanga’s men pointing their Steyr AUG assault rifles at him. Nagito’s eyes widen as he quickly ran out of the area he was in as the henchmen fired their rifles at him. The bullets missed him.

Nagito kept on running through the funhouse ignoring all the traps and accessories that he encountered. He found an exit and was now outside.

More guards approached and fired their guns at Nagito. He ran and got to cover behind a tall rock. Nagito leaned out and fired his gun at the guards. He was able to kill all of them. He kept on firing until he ran out of bullets. He tossed the gun away and quickly grabbed the Steyr AUG from one of the guards.

Nagito approached the back entrance of the Goldeneye Estate. He saw more guards in there, he was able to kill them all before any of them fired a shot. He moved through a hallway and ran to a window. He looked out and saw a couple of boats parked. He needed one of them to escape. He was about to turn around and escape until he saw someone right in front of him.

It was Stamper.

He lifted Nagito off the ground and tossed him across the hallway, making his gun drop on the floor. Nagito turned his head around and saw Stamper approaching him. He got up and swung his fist at Stamper’s abdomen, only for it to be blocked. Stamper grabs him by the neck and strikes him in the face with his fist, making his nose bleed. Nagito let out a cry as the punch really hurt him. Stamper smirked and moved towards Nagito.

Nagito tried to dodge all of Stamper’s attacks until he was able to outsmart him by wrapping his arm around his neck. Nagito tried to strangle him with all of his strength but no avail. Stamper broke free by elbowing Nagito’s gut and tossing him into a table.

Nagito landed on the floor, he was now getting tired. He got up before Stamper came to him and grabbed a chair. He tried to smack it at Stamper but he grabbed it and tossed it across the room.

Stamper did a hard kick towards Nagito, which made him get thrown out of the house through a window, and landing into a pool. Nagito swam out of the pool, but was pulled out by Stamper. He held him down on the ground by placing his foot on his chest. A couple of Scaramanga’s henchmen closed in and pointed their rifles at Nagito. Nick Nack appeared and walked up to Nagito, he crouched down and looked at him.

“Remember me saying if Monsieur Scaramanga dies, all of this will be mine? I wasn’t lying, it was all true. And you now belong to me Monsieur Komaeda.” Nick Nack said while smiling.

Nagito tired to break free but had no strength to do so. He hoped his luck would save him but...

“You’re luck is now gone Monsieur Komaeda.” Nick Nack told him. “I took it away. No one is going to save you. You’re stuck here until you die hahaha!”

Nick Nack rose up and looked at Stamper. “Take him away.”

Stamper nodded and kicked Nagito in the face, knocking him out.

________________________________________

Stamper was now inside a dark basement, carrying an unconscious Nagito on his shoulder. He opened a cell door and tossed Nagito inside.

After that he closed the door and locked it.

Nagito Komaeda has now become a prisoner in the Goldeneye Estate.

He was now a slave.

He had to do a lot of exhausting hard work.

He tried to escape.

But his bad luck kept failing him.

He was now the servant.

________________________________________

**April 2011**

Five months of suffering for Nagito. Five months of torture for Nagito. Five months of slavery for Nagito.

Nick Nack, Stamper, and every henchman treated him like he wasn’t even a human. They view him as a weakling who is easy to manipulate. If he dared to talk back at them, then they would give him severe punishment, a punishment filled with absolute despair.

A week after he was captured, he tried to escape. It didn’t work, and they chained him up to a wall.

A month later, he attempted his second escape. He was caught by the time he reached the boating docks. They force feed him raw food, and was expected to swallow it. Otherwise, they would force feed him chum.

When he escaped the third time, he was shot by Stamper. Nagito luckily survived, but things went downhill for him. Stamper sliced off his left hand, and replaced it with a prosthetic one, that was developed sometime after Nagito was captured. He couldn’t take it anymore after that, the despair drove him into insanity. He cried to himself in his cell, he was treated like an animal. They placed a collar and a chain around his neck, and have it be hooked to the wall to prevent him from doing anything like escaping.

After Nagito’s left hand was cut off, Nick Nack molested him. Nagito wanted to kill himself after that, but he couldn’t, because he thought that was called cowards way out, and he’s not a coward. He wasn’t going to let despair win. He wanted to Keep the hope religion alive in the world.

Nagito kept on thinking about his classmates and his teacher, wondering if they still remember him or forgot about him. He missed them, he understood they dislike him, but his time at Hope’s Peak was his happiest moments. His bad luck was the reason why he called himself trash, thinking the world hates his guts.

He sat on the floor, waiting for anything he was forced to do. A camera was in his cell watching him, it was installed after he escaped the third time. Nick Nack usually monitors him, to watch his suffering. Nagito couldn’t make an escape if a camera was there staring down on him. Thankfully he knew his way around the Goldeneye estate, he was able to gather locations of all of the security cameras around the island. And he was only seven miles away from Jabberwock, but he didn’t know which direction to go.

Nagito heard his cell door opening, he didn’t raise his head. In front of him was Stamper, who walked in and unhooked the chain on the wall. He forcefully drags Nagito out of the room by grabbing the chain. He didn’t say a word to him, all he did was escort him to a job he has to do.

________________________________________

Nagito and Stamper arrived at the island’s large garden. A large set of crates were near them.

“Those crates are going in that shed over there.” Stamper told Nagito, telling him what he needed to do. “When you’re done with that, work on the garden. And when you’re finished, I’ll do an inspection to make sure you did your job right. Now get to work servant.” Stamper left Nagito alone at the garden.

Nagito sighed and walked to the crates. He lifted one up but he struggled due to its heavyweight. He tried his best to not drop it. He was able to place it inside the shed. He walked to another one and grabbed it. While he walked, he tripped. Causing the crate to spill everything out. He cursed to himself and got up. When he was placing all the accessories back inside the crate, his eyes caught something.

A wooden splinter.

It came from the crate he was carrying. Nagito had an idea. He grabbed the splinter while he was grabbing all of the accessories, acting like he didn’t grab it. He was able to place the splinter in his pocket without anyone noticing (he hoped). He got up and carried the second crate into the shed.

He was glad he wasn’t wearing his casual jacket and pants because the weather was hot, and he was sweating. Nagito was wearing a dark green t-shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers.

Nagito kept on working in the garden until he was officially done. The splinter gave him hope, because he’s going to use it as a weapon to escape the island. And he’ll no longer be afraid of what comes down to him if he’s caught.

________________________________________

Nagito was being escorted by Nick Nack’s henchman, luckily it wasn’t Stamper. Nagito formed a plan: Kill the henchman with the splinter before he enters his cell.

By the time the henchman was unlocking the cell door, Nagito quietly grabbed out the splinter, placed his free hand around the henchman’s mouth and jammed the splinter to his neck. He firmly held down there, until the man was dead. Nagito left the splinter there, knowing it was no good to be used anymore and grabbed the henchman’s weapons. He equipped himself with a combat knife, a Ruger SR9 pistol, and a Steyr AUG Para submachine gun.

He knew he wasn’t going to be able to escape unseen, and that was fine to him. He needed to trust his luck, and use it as reliance if it can cooperate with him. Before he moved, he tucked the chain into his pants to avoid attracting attention. Nagito holstered the Ruger pistol and combat knife and walked down the basement hall while holding the submachine gun.

Nagito carefully moved through the basement hall, trying his best to avoid detection from cameras. He came across a door and slowly turned the knob. After turning the knob and opening the door, he entered the area in front of him. He found himself in a cave dock. There’s was a boat there, but he needed keys to start it up. The boat was a Go-fast boat, it was black with gold trim. The boat belonged to Scaramanga, he used it to travel to places like Jabberwock Island. Nagito’s eyes caught a camera, he sighed knowing that he couldn’t figure out a way to bypass it. But then he formed an idea, he turned to his right and thought about sneaking his way to the house and find the keys to Scaramanga’s boat.

Nagito walked towards the edge of the dock and saw a ledge on the cliff. He decided to walk on it while not knowing where it would lead him. He holstered the Steyr AUG Para on his back and slowly walked on the ledge. He hoped his bad luck wouldn’t make him slip and fall into the ocean below him. The weather was turning sunset, making the sun glare go into Nagito’s face. But it didn’t stop him. He stopped moving when he saw a large window on the estate. He couldn’t tell whether it was Scaramanga’s room. But he wanted to climb up there just in case.

He knew it was going to be difficult. _Alright Nagito, you can do this._ He braced himself and jumped on the cliff. He _almost_ fell, but he used all of his strength to climb up to the window. He slipped, making him almost fall, he looked down and saw the small rocks going into the water. He truly felt afraid. Afraid of failing because of his bad luck. He continued to climb, and was able to reach the window. No one was in there to see Nagito. He moved his head closer to the window to get a good look and saw no one. Making him let out an annoyed sigh. Nagito used his strength to punch the window with his augmented hand, making the window shatter, he didn’t care if the noise alerted any nearby guards.

But it did.

He heard guard dogs barking as Nagito made his way inside the room. Nagito pulled out his Steyr AUG Para and pointed it at the door. He opened it and carefully looked around the hall. No one was around until he started hearing footsteps. Nagito immediately got out of the room and close the door, and quietly ran down the hall. He hid behind a wall and heard the guards opening the door he was previously in.

The guards were inside the room and saw the broken window.

“Could it be that white-haired servant?” The first guard asked.

“Maybe.” The second guard replied.

The first guard’s walkie-talkie vibrated. He picked it up and answered it.

“Yeah?” The first guard said.

...

“Shit, alright we’ll search for him.” The first guard said as he puts away his walkie-talkie.

“What’s going on?” The second guard asked.

“That servant hasn’t shown up to his cell according to Stamper and Nick Nack. We need to search for him, and Nick Nack wants him executed.” The first guard explained. “Let’s go.”

The second guard nodded and left the room with his partner.

**_BANG! BANG!_ **

Nagito fired the Steyr AUG Para at the guards in the head, he knew it would attract attention, but he didn’t care.

He went through the halls until he found himself in a large living room. Several guards spotted him and fired their guns at him. Nagito quickly ran to a bar counter and jumped over it then crouched down. He blind-fired at one of the guards and was able to kill three of them. The guards kept on shooting, one ran towards Nagito’s position, but clumsily tripped. Nagito rose up and fired his gun at all of the guards in front of him. He reloaded his submachine gun and looked around his surroundings.

Nagito got out of the bar counter and slowly moved around the living room with his finger on the trigger.

Behind him was Stamper, who was equipped with his XM8 assault rifle. He slowly moved his way out of a hallway he was hiding in. He then pointed his gun at Nagito and fired it at him.

_**RATATATATATATATATATA!** _

The bullets ricochet around the area, it didn’t hit Nagito. As Nagito was running down a hallway. Stamper perused him and continued firing. Nagito dodged all of the bullets that were coming to him. He was able to get to cover behind a wall and returned fire.

_**RATATATATATATA!** _

Nagito blind fired so he couldn’t tell if he killed Stamper, he slowly moved his head to check, and there was no one there. He didn’t know where Stamper went. Nagito moved down the hall until he saw a patio in front of him. He entered the patio and looked around for anyone to kill.

Nick Nack saw him out the window while wielding the Golden Gun. He aimed it at Nagito. He hoped the shot would be perfect.

Nagito stopped moving and noticed it was too quiet and no one including Stamper was there to open fire on him. He knew someone was watching him. He sprinted out of there, while hearing a gun being fired towards him.

Nick Nack cursed to himself, feeling angry that he missed. He reloaded his Golden Gun and bolted out of the room he was in. As he was running, he came across Stamper who was in covering position behind a wall. He signaled him to keep himself quiet. Nick Nack nodded his head in response and got into a covering position.

Nagito moved towards a large window in front of him. He looked out and saw boats parked at the boating dock. He thought about just grabbing one of them instead of finding the key to Scaramanga’s boat. He turned around and saw a set of boat keys hanging on a rack, making him smirk. My good luck is cooperating. He thought. He grabbed one and was about the leave the room. He turned his head around and saw both Nick Nack and Stamper firing their guns at him. He quickly ran and avoided their gunfire.

Stamper glanced at Nick Nack who was stomping his feet in frustration.

“You know, you don’t have to use that gun right?” Stamper said to him.

“But Monsieur Stamper, if I don’t use this, then I’m not the ‘man with the golden gun’!’ Nick Nack argued.

“You _don’t_ have to be.” Stamper told him. “Let me give you a better pistol.”

“I don’t need another pistol! Monsieur Komaeda will die by the Golden Gun!” Nick Nack declared.

Stamper rolled his eyes, he thought convincing Nick Nack about changing weapons would be a waste of time.

“You get reinforcements, as I deal with Komaeda personally.” Nick Nack said to him.

Stamper wanted to question it, but he stopped himself from doing that, knowing it would get him nowhere.

“Alright.” Stamper nodded. “I’ll get to it.”

“Thank you Monsieur Stamper.” Nick Nack said as he walked away.

________________________________________

Nagito was now outside. He sprinted down the yard towards the boating dock. As he hopped onto a boat, he turned his head around and saw several guards approaching. Before any of them fired a shot, Nagito killed them all with the submachine gun. He set the gun down on the boat’s floor, and sat on the driver’s seat. He pulled the ignition and accelerated out of the island.

While Nagito was driving the boat, he started to smile and laugh wildly. He was finally free. His freedom of hope came back.

But then heard gunfire.

Nagito turned his head around and saw a group of henchmen chasing him with their boats. One of the guards was holding an RPK-74 machine gun and fired it at Nagito. All of the bullets were missing Nagito. He grabbed the Steyr AUG Para off the ground and fired it.

**_Click!_ **

The gun was out of bullets.

“Shit!” Nagito shouted as he tossed the gun off the boat. He pulled out his Ruger SR9 pistol and fired it at the henchmen.

_**BANG!** _

He fired the gun at the henchman with the RPK-74. His body fell towards the man who was controlling the boat, he shoved him out of the way. After he did that, he was shot in the head by Nagito. Their boat was losing control, it rammed the other boats next to them, causing all of the henchmen to be thrown overboard. Nagito saw what happened and formed a smirk.

There was no one else chasing him.

Until...

**_BANG!_ **

Nagito’s boat stopped moving, the one-shot killed it. It started to sink.

Nagito’s eyes caught another boat chasing him. It was Scaramanga’s speed boat. He saw Nick Nack in it, driving it towards Nagito.

Nick Nack reloaded his Golden Gun and pointed at Nagito. Nagito reacted quickly and jumped very high towards Nick Nack’s boat. Nick Nack fired the gun, but he missed. He then was tackled and thrown off the boat with Nagito. Both of them were now underwater.

Nick Nack grabbed out his knife and tried to stab Nagito. Nagito avoided all of his swings, and grabbed out his combat knife. He wrapped his arm around Nick Nack and slit his throat very hard. Blood came out of Nick Nack’s neck. Nagito kept on stabbing Nick Nack. He stopped stabbing him until he noticed Nick Nack was not moving.

He was now dead.

Nagito swam up quickly before he lost air. He started puffing by the time he reached the ocean. He climbed up to Nick Nack’s boat and was aware that it was still running. The gas was still full, and it was enough for him to reach his destination. His eyes caught the Golden Gun that was laying on the ground. He picked it up and shot the chain, shattering it into pieces. He analyzed the gun and found out how to reload it. He picks up the bag of the golden bullets he saw laying on the ground and reloads the gun. After reloading the Golden Gun he holsters it and sits down on the driver’s seat and drove the speedboat.

“Next stop: Jabberwock Island.” Nagito said.


	69. Side: Nagito part 2 (Interlude)

Jabberwock Island is an archipelago island located in the Pacific Ocean. The island consists of five large islands connected by a smaller island, known as Jabberwock Central. The island is known for its everlasting summer with natural beauty.

It was now nighttime. Nagito finally at Jabberwock Island while riding Scaramanga’s speedboat. He parks it at the harbor and climbs onto the dock. Someone nearby watched him exiting out of the boat, and started to wonder if he was one of Scaramanga’s men. The person who was gazing at Nagito was a Cayman Islander. He was wearing a red t-shirt, white pants, and gray shoes. The man starts walking up to Nagito.

“Excuse me kid.” The man said to Nagito, gaining his attention.

Nagito stopped walking and looked at the Cayman Islander. “Can I help you?” He asked.

“I saw you getting out of that boat you were in. Where did you get it?” The man inquired.

“Does it matter?” Nagito asked coolly.

“Well...I’m not here to steal from you or buy it. That boat belonged to a professional assassin, and I’m just wondering how a teenager like you got your hands on it.”

Nagito didn’t want to reply and form a serious look on his face. He didn’t trust this man, he didn’t want to kill him, because he didn’t want to attract attention from the bystanders nearby.

“Yo Quarrel!” Someone hollered. Both the man and Nagito saw the person walking towards them with a smile. The person was a middle-aged Caucasian American male, he was wearing a tropical shirt, gray pants, and white sneakers.

“Who’s this?” The man asked.

Nagito was about to introduce himself but was cut off by Quarrel.

“This boy stole Scaramanga’s boat.” Quarrel told him.

The man looked at Nagito. “Really?”

“Yes.” Nagito nodded.

The man and Quarrel looked at each other. They both were thinking about how Nagito was able to steal Scaramanga’s boat.

The man turned his head to Nagito again and said. “What’s your name sport?”

“Nagito Komaeda.” Nagito replied.

“I’m Jack Wade, and this is Quarrel.” Jack said. “I’m from the CIA. I’m here to become a mercenary for Scaramanga. I was able to gain some information on Scaramanga and assassinate him.”

“Well good news for you: He’s dead.” Nagito told him. “Including his midget friend.”

“Really? Well if that’s true then I can have a vacation here.” Jack smirked. “Are you from here kid?”

“No, I’m from Tokyo. It’s a long story. I’m trying to get back home.” Nagito explained.

“Were you some slave?” Quarrel asked.

“I was.” Nagito nodded.

“Then in that case, we’ll help you.” Jack offered. “Quarrel is a fisherman, he’s was going to help me get to Scaramanga’s island. He can get you to Tokyo with his help.”

“Thank you.” Nagito smiled. “But first I want to spend some time here.”

“But that’s not something you should do.” Quarrel protested. “You just got out of slavery and Scaramanga’s people will try to snatch you back there.”

“They might.” Nagito said. He pulled the Golden Gun and showed it to Jack and Quarrel. “With this, I won’t be stopped by the despair devils who are trying to ruin my hope adventure. This gun will spread hope all over the world when I vaporize despair.”

“You should uh...put that away before someone sees us.” Jack said as he was looking around, hoping no one saw Nagito holding the Golden Gun.

“Right, sorry.” Nagito said as he holstered the gun. “So let me just hang out here for a while. There are things I need to do here.”

“Alright, be careful.” Jack told him.

“Don’t worry, my luck will save me. I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student.” Nagito said.

“So you’re from Hope’s Peak. That prestigious high school from Japan.” Quarrel said.

Nagito nodded his head. “I sure am.”

“I heard many great things about that school.” Jack said. “Brings hope to the world.”

“Yeah...” Nagito said while trailing off. He wanted to tell them about the school’s dark secrets, but decided not to as it was not that important to talk about right now.

“Follow us kid.” Jack said. “Well take you to our safe house.”

Nagito formed a smile on his face. He was happy he found his hope. People who were going to help him get back home and reunited with his classmates.

“Thank you.” Nagito said while smiling.

________________________________________

A Caucasian American male exited out of Jabberwock Airport with his wife, both of them were having a vacation. His wife’s face was filled with happiness, she was very excited to arrive and enjoy her time here with her husband. The husband though has a bored look on his face. His wife turned to him and sighed, hoping her husband would enjoy the vacation.

“Come on J.W. Pepper! I always wanted to go to Jabberwock and have a vacation here!” His wife said.

“But this island is a complete rip off of Hawaii Maybelle!” Pepper argued as he spits on the ground. “We’ve should’ve gone there instead!”

“Oh J.W. your opinions will change when we spend our time here.” Maybelle told him, she grabbed out a brochure of the island. “Look J.W.! This place has an ancient temple, the giant library in the world, a movie theater with the largest screen, oh and there’s the Nezumi Amusement Park! Oh I remember going there when I was a little kid!”

“That’s great Maybelle, but I ain’t goin’ to some scary looking temple.” Pepper said. “Or goin’ to some haunted house.”

“Or what about the Strawberry House?” Maybelle suggested, showing the picture of the Strawberry House to her husband.

Pepper’s eyes blinked as he looked at it. He felt disgusted at the way it looked.

“What in god’s name in heaven is that?!” Pepper exclaimed. “That is the ugliest place that I have ever seen in my whole god damn life! I ain’t goin’ in there either, it would be an embarrassment! And I feel sorry for any poor soul who walked into that deathtrap!”

Maybelle slumped her shoulders and rolled her eyes. “J.W. my silly husband, you complain too much. Let’s enjoy our vacation m’kay? And brother-in-law Billy Bob is here too you know? So you can meet at any time.” She said while placing her hand on his shoulder.

Pepper calmed down and looked at her wife. “Alright Maybelle.” He said as he walked with his wife.

Let’s hope their vacation doesn’t turn into despair.

________________________________________

The next day came. Back at the Goldeneye Estate, Stamper was inside a control room. He looked at the large monitor screen in front of him, locating Scaramanga’s boat. The boat had a tracking device built into it. He was having difficulty finding it, without wasting time he tracked its last location.

And he found it. Jabberwock Island.

Stamper was going to make Nagito pay for killing Scaramanga and Nick Nack, he wasn’t going to die because of his luck.

________________________________________

Nagito exited out of a store called Rocketpunch Market. He was carrying a bag filled with stuff he purchased. He bought an energy drink called Blue Ram, a very popular anti-energy drink that would make you fully relaxed after drinking it. He bought a pen called the Dip Pen. It’s a pen that is used for drawing lines by absorbing ink into the nib. Depending on the user’s technique, they can create graphical lines with it. He wanted to buy this so he can create artwork to represent hope. And the last item Nagito purchased was something he deeply loved: The Hope’s Peak Ring. He was wearing it on his right hand. Despite finding out that Hope’s Peak was connected to SPECTRE, he still loved the school because it paid tribute to hope. And he wasn’t going to let the despair devils change his view of the school.

Before Nagito left the safe house, he told Jack and Quarrel about the plane explosion and him ending up at Scaramanga’s island. He explained that he killed Scaramanga five months ago, and failed to escape, thus making him a prisoner and slave. He felt a bit uncomfortable talking about because it was the most despair-inducing moment he has ever suffered from. Jack and Quarrel felt bad for him and promised that he’ll get back home safe and sound. Nagito loved them because he sensed that both of the men have hope. He asked if they wanted to become members of the hope religion, but they both politely refused. Nagito was truly disappointed, though he didn’t want to hold a grudge against them. Jack started to call him Lucky as a nickname, Nagito wasn’t annoyed by it because to him it paid tribute to his talent.

Nagito walked down the sidewalk with a smile on his face, he was enjoying his day and was looking forward to traveling back to Japan with Jack and Quarrel. He walked down the park filled with palm trees and went up to a fountain. He decided to make a wish. He grabbed out a coin and tossed into the fountain.

“I wish to have all of my classmates be safe by the time I reunite with them.” Nagito said.

He walked away from the fountain and continued to walk back to Jack’s safe house. When he was about to exit the park, he saw a suspicious looking black sedan. He was hoping it wasn’t Stamper or any of Scaramanga’s men, but if they were, he wasn’t going to hesitate to shoot them. He walked while pretending to not notice them.

As he was walking, he could tell they were following him. He moved slightly faster and hoped he could lose them somehow.

The driver of the sedan noticed Nagito was aware of being followed, he accelerated and drove towards Nagito.

Nagito quickly turned his head and saw the sedan coming right after him. He was able to dodge it by jumping away from it. Nagito didn’t stop to check who it was, he immediately ran while carrying his bag from the market.

He kept on sprinting and dodging the bystanders who were all looking at him. He stopped running when he saw a taxi cab with the driver’s door wide opened. He ran towards the car and got in while tossing the bag to the passenger seat.

He closed the door and was about to drive. He knew that stealing a car was spreading despair, but he had no other choice, he didn’t want to keep on running. The fastest way to escape was taking a car.

Before he drove off, the rear door opened. Nagito looked in the rearview mirror and saw the person who got in the car.

It was J.W. Pepper.

“Take me to the Hotel Mirai boy.” Pepper told Nagito. “And step on it, before my crazy beautiful wife rips me a new asshole for being out too long.”

Nagito eye’s caught the sedan driving towards them. He gripped the steering wheel and said. “Yes sir.”

Nagito stomped on the gas, launching the car into speed, pushing Pepper into his seat. Pepper freaked out due to the sudden launch, it didn’t give him time to put his seatbelt on.

“Hey boy, slow the hell down! I didn’t mean it like that!” Pepper yelled at him while putting on his seatbelt.

“Sorry sir. But there’s a group of despair devils coming right after me.” Nagito told him.

“Huh?” Pepper said as he looked behind the window. He saw the black sedan chasing them. He turned his head back to Nagito. “What the hell did you do boy? Did you piss off the FBI? DEA? CIA? The Mafia? Commies?”

“A group of people who are worse than those.” Nagito replied.

“Well whoever they are, be the wheelman of hope and haul ass. I’m with ya all the way!”

Nagito didn’t reply but was happy to know that Pepper is a hope believer. He kept his eyes on the road while he sped down the street. He dodged every vehicle in his way and came across an intersection. He did a sharp turn to his right and accelerated through the road. There was a bunch of traffic in his way, it caused him to have difficulty passing them as most of them refused to let him through.

Pepper lowered his window and started yelling at the traffic. “Move your asses you Hawaiian wannabes!” He then spits on the road.

Nagito hoped Pepper’s yelling wouldn’t lose his concentration. As he was speeding down the street, a black truck drove towards him. Nagito quickly swerved the car, he almost crashed into someone else, but thanks to his luck he was able to keep on going. Pepper kept on looking to see if the vehicles were still chasing them.

Nagito’s phone was vibrating, causing him to sigh of irritation. He quickly grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it.

“Hello who’s this?” Nagito asked.

_“Kid its Quarrel, where are you? You should get here now, because Jack recognized a group of Scaramanga’s men arriving on the island.”_ Quarrel said.

“They’re already after me.” Nagito told him.

“Who’s that?” Pepper asked.

“...Just a friend of mine.” Nagito answered him.

“Give me that, I’ll talk to them.” Pepper said while grabbing Nagito’s phone.

“No wait-“ Nagito tried to stop him, but was too late.

“Hello, this is Sheriff J.W. Pepper from the Louisiana State Police!” Pepper said to Quarrel. “Now you call my wife at Hotel Mirai, and have her contact my brother-in-law Billy Bob who's currently residing at this island known as the Hawaii rip off! He’ll supply you the craziest vehicle that you can ever find to outrun these punks! Oh and tell her I’ll be late for home.”

_“W-what?! Who is this?!”_ Quarrel questioned.

“I just told ya I’m Sheriff J.W. Pepper from the Louisiana State Police! Pay attention boy!” Pepper yelled.

_“Let me talk to Komaeda!”_ Quarrel demanded.

“Fine...” Pepper muttered. He handed the phone back to Nagito. “I think he wants to talk to you boy.” He said to him.

Nagito grabbed his phone and started talking to Quarrel. “It’s me Quarrel.”

_“Can you tell me where you are right now?”_

“I wish I could, but I can’t.”

_“Alright, we’ll try to find you ourselves and help you get rid of them if we can.”_

“Thank you.” Nagito said. He hung up his phone and continued on losing Scaramanga’s men.

The black truck was getting close to Nagito. Nagito pressed his foot harder on the gas, and hoped it would outrun the truck, but no avail. But he had an idea, he grabbed out his Golden Gun. Pepper saw with it, making his eyes widen in surprise.

“What kind of contraption is that boy?” Pepper asked.

“It’s a custom made golden gun.” Nagito answered. He handed the gun to Pepper. “Can you shoot the truck?”

“Hell yeah I’ll assist ya boy!” Pepper smiled. He leaned out the window and pointed the Golden Gun at the truck. “Have some Buford T. Justice!” He yelled at them, shooting the Golden Gun.

**_KABOOM!_ **

The truck exploded after Pepper shot the gun at it. He flinched, not knowing it was going to do that. “Damn...”

Nagito saw the explosion through the rearview mirror and smirked,

Pepper saw the black sedan coming towards them. Pepper shot the gun but couldn’t fire because it was missing a bullet.

“Hey boy I’m out of ammunition!” Pepper told Nagito.

Nagito sighed. He quickly reached for his pocket and grabbed out a bag of golden bullets and handed them to Pepper. “Every time you shoot, you reload. There’s a lid on top of the handle.”

“Gotcha!” Pepper said. He was able to figure out how to reload the Golden Gun. After reloading he shot the sedan, causing another explosion. Pepper formed a huge smile, he started to fall in love with the gun he was using. He then leaned back inside the car.

“How much is this weapon worth boy?” Pepper asked Nagito.

“It’s not for sale.” Nagito replied.

“Oh come on, I’ll give you anything you want! You can have my wife! D-don’t tell her I said that!”

“You’re not having the gun. Keep it with you just in case.”

Pepper frowned. He really wanted to have the Golden Gun.

Nagito kept his eyes on both the road and the rearview mirror. No one was chasing him, making him sigh of relief.

But unfortunately for him, more people started to pursue him.

About five people were on crotch rocket motorcycles, they all surrounded Nagito and pulled out their Uzi Pro submachine guns. Pepper widened his eyes and quickly covered himself from getting shot at. Nagito swerved the car to the bikers and made them crash into the palm trees and other vehicles. The biker to his left fired the Uzi Pro at Nagito but missed, Pepper grabbed the Golden and shot the biker, killing him.

The remaining bikers from behind kept on trying to kill Nagito and Pepper, until a minivan crashed into them.

Pepper smiled while he looked out the window. “Haha! See you later you sons of anarchy bastards!” He said loudly.

“It looks like we lost them.” Nagito pointed out. “For now.”

________________________________________

From up above, a helicopter was following Nagito and Pepper. Stamper was inside and saw the car chase, he scowled after witnessing the events. Now he had to take his plans into extreme measures in order to kill the Ultimate Lucky Student.

Stamper went up to the pilot and said. “Don’t lose them.”

________________________________________

Nagito contacted Quarrel and told him he was able to lose Scaramanga’s men. He also told him he was going to be late to show up because he had to drop off Pepper to his home.

After Nagito dropped off Pepper to his home, Nagito ditched the Taxi and walked his way to Jack’s safe house. The sky started to turn orange, he hoped he would get there before sundown.

He finally arrived at the harbor and saw Jack standing next to Quarrel’s boat.

“How are you doing Lucky?” Jack asked. “Any scratches?”

“None, I’m fine.” Nagito said. He looked at the boat and noticed its large size. “That’s a big boat.”

“It’s Quarrel’s Super Ship.” Jack stated. “It can get people anywhere in 48 hours or less no matter where you are. You might get to Japan in a blink of an eye.”

Nagito was so happy. He wanted to cry because the boat was filled with hope. He hugged Jack and kissed his cheeks.

“Thank you!” Nagito said happily. “Thank you for giving me hope!”

Jack chuckled and patted Nagito in the back. “No problem Lucky. Now let’s hop on.” He said as he and Nagito boarded the boat.

Unknown to them, Scaramanga’s henchmen in SUV’s pulled up nearby the harbor They all got out and saw Nagito leaving the island in the boat. One of them starts contacting Stamper.

“We lost them.” The henchman told Stamper.

_“Then steal the boats near you.”_ Stamper ordered.

The henchman signaled his group to steal the other boats that were parked. They all hoped on to their selected boats and started chasing Quarrel’s ship.

________________________________________

Stamper was still in the helicopter watching his men pursuing the ship. He turned around and went to a duffle bag, Inside was a Blaser R93 sniper rifle. He grabs it and starts to looking through the scope, watching keeping his sights on Nagito.

________________________________________

While Quarrel took control of his ship, he looked at his radar and noticed red blinking dots were coming towards his boat. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and contacted Jack.

“Jack, we got people coming after us! Could be Scaramanga’s men!” Quarrel warned him.

_“Roger!”_ Jack responded.

________________________________________

Both Nagito and Jack went to the ship’s armory, and grabbed out their guns. Jack grabbed an M60, while Nagito grabbed an M16 assault rifle.

“Alright Lucky, act like you’re in the Navy trying to defend your ship from pirates.” Jack said. “Oh and have you ever watched Rambo?”

“No sir.” Nagito shook his head.

“This is the weapon he used in First Blood.” Jack told Nagito while showing him the M60.

_“Jack, Komaeda! Are you gonna get these guys away from us?!”_ Quarrel yelled out

“Right, sorry Quarrel!” Jack said to him. He looked and Nagito. “Let’s show those lackeys what happens when you mess with Uncle Sam Lucky.”

Nagito nodded his head with a smile and left the armory with Jack. He was ready to kill all of the despair devils.

They were now outside. Jack fired his M60 at the boats in front of him, while Nagito took assistance. Nagito saw two hovercrafts coming by. Nagito killed one of them but missed the other one. The henchman on the other hovercraft grabbed out his Uzi Pro and started to fire it at Nagito, but misses as Nagito took cover. Nagito rose up and shoots the henchman in the head.

Nagito was about to continue firing his M16, when all of a sudden a shot ricochet by a centimeter next to him. He looked up and a saw a helicopter hovering over the boat, and Nagito was able to identify the sniper. He saw Stamper aiming his Blaser R93 sniper rifle at him. Nagito quickly ran and tried his best to avoid getting shot at by him. He saw Jack gunning down the other henchmen with no problems.

While Nagito hid, he saw a henchman riding his jet ski towards the boat. The henchman tried to fire his gun at Nagito, but unfortunately for him, a shark came out of the water and ate the henchman. Nagito sighed in relief, it was all thanks to his luck. He formed an idea to take out Stamper and the helicopter.

Nagito sprinted and went up the stairs, he kept himself crouched to avoid detection from the helicopter and everyone else. He got on top of the boat and went to a prone position. He slowly crawled and aimed his gun at the helicopter. He fired the M16 at Stamper, but it didn’t hit him, instead the bullets collided onto the sniper, making Stamper drop it into the water. Stamper got angry and slammed his hand on the wall.

Nagito continued to fire his rifle at Stamper, but wasn’t able to kill him as Stamper hid behind the wall to avoid getting shot.

Nagito aimed the gun at the pilot and fire his rifle with one shot. The bullet penetrated the window and the pilot’s head. The helicopter started spinning. Stamper jumped off without grabbing a parachute. The helicopter started to descend into the ocean, Nagito was watching and saw the helicopter crashing towards the remaining henchmen.

_**KABOOM!** _

The explosion came from the helicopter, killing all of the henchmen that were chasing Quarrel’s ship. Nagito smiled and raised his arms up in the air.

“The hope religion wins no matter what!” Nagito yelled out.

“Not this time.” Someone said from behind.

Nagito formed a scared look and slowly turned around.

He saw Stamper who had a fierce expression. He punched Nagito in the face, which made him fall off the rooftop of the boat. He landed on the ground, he started to moan due to the pain he received from the punch and from falling to the ground. Stamper jumped off the roof and landed next to Nagito. He grabs him and tosses him into a metal door.

Nagito crashes through the metal door then rolls down the stairs. He started panting and saw Stamper descending down the stairs towards him. They were now in a storage room in the boat. Nagito got into a fighting stance and moved backwards from Stamper, he knew just hitting him won’t work.

Stamper did a really fast kick towards Nagito. Nagito was able to dodge the kick and swung his fist at Stamper’s face. The punch missed as Stamper ducked down and uppercuts Nagito, making him land on the ground. Nagito laid there while seeing Stamper slowly walking towards him. Nagito foot sweeps him but wasn’t able to that when Stamper grabbed Nagito’s legs and throws him across the room.

Nagito started struggling. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and threw it at Stamper. Stamper sidestepped and was able to avoid it. He grabbed Nagito and lifted him up, He then started to slam him against the wall over and over. He drops him down on the floor and grabs his neck.

“I owe you an unpleasant death Mr. Komaeda.” Stamper said while evilly smiling.

While Stamper wasn’t looking, Nagito grabbed out his Golden Gun and shot him.

**_BANG!_ **

The golden bullet hit Stamper’s abdomen.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**It didn’t kill him.**

Nagito formed a shocked expression “No...”

“Yes.” Stamper said while keeping his evil smile on his face. “Scaramanga gave me chemicals to prevent me from getting killed by his golden gun. You failed lucky boy.”

“ **NO!!!!!** ” Nagito yelled. “ **I CAN’T LET YOU DESTROY MY HOPE RELIGION!!!!!!!!!!** ”

“Say goodbye to your hope religion Mr. Komaeda! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Stamper evilly laughed.

Stamper was about to kill Nagito, when suddenly a harpoon goes through his forehead. Blood started to drip down on his face. Nagito kept his mouth wide open when he saw Stamper dying right in front of his eyes. Stamper’s body fell down on the floor. In front of Nagito was Jack Wade, holding a harpoon gun.

“Safe and sound Lucky?” Jack asked.

“Yeah.” Nagito nodded. He looked at Stamper’s corpse. “Stamper won’t be stamping anymore.”

Jack walked up to Nagito and offered his hand to help him up. Nagito grabbed his hand and rose up to his feet.

“All of Scaramanga’s henchmen won’t be stopping us anytime soon.” Jack said. “So, let’s enjoy these days when we head to Japan.”

“Right, it’s time to meet my classmates again.” Nagito smiled.


	70. Chapter 70

Inside a meeting room at the main course building. About sixteen staff members were present, sitting at the desk together. They had no idea why they were all being summoned to this room.

“So what’s this meeting about?” A male staff member asked.

“No idea.” A female staff member replied. “All I know is Mr. Kirigiri wanted to have a meeting with us before school starts. And it’s an ‘important one’ according to him.”

“Well whatever it is, it better be worth our time.” Another male staff member said. “I hoped I didn’t wake up early for nothing.”

The double doors opened, revealing Jin, Koichi, and Gozu. Jin walked towards the staff with a smile on his face while Koichi walked with him while carrying a briefcase. Gozu closed the doors and stood next to them, crossing his arms. Koichi placed the briefcase on the table and stood next to the double doors with Gozu.

“Thank you all for coming.” Jin said while he clapped his hands. “I apologize for the sudden meeting.”

“What’s this about Mr. Kirigiri?” A female teacher asked.

“Thank you for asking.” Jin smiled. “You see, all of you have been great teachers here at Hope’s Peak Academy, and I can’t thank you enough to have all of your time being spent here. I owe you all for your effort, and how much integrity you all have to become teachers here in this school.” Jin opened the briefcase. “Allow me to show all of you how proud I am.”

Jin pulled out something from the briefcase. The teachers became feared when they saw the object that Jin was holding on his hands. It was a Pancor Jackhammer automatic shotgun. Jin pointed at the staff and starting firing the gun at them.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Jin was able to kill the staff members that were sitting right in front of him. The remaining teachers started screaming for their lives, they all tried to escape the room by using other entrances but they were locked.

Jin kept on firing the shotgun at the staff members and killed them. Some of them got on their knees and begged for mercy, this made Jin form a sadistic smile and killed the staff members in the head.

One male staff member was severely wounded and started to crawl away from Jin. Jin moved towards him and shot him in the head, making it pop and splatter the blood on the floor and wall.

The whole room was a bloody mess. No one heard the commotion, because the meeting room was soundproof. Jin smiled at the carnage he created, and so did Koichi. He loved what he saw. Gozu nodded his head, gesturing to Jin that he did a good job at killing the staff members.

“Get this room cleaned up.” Jin told them. “This school is about to be filled with despair.”

________________________________________

Chiaki got herself dressed up for the day and exited out of her room. She walked down the stairs and saw Q standing in the living room waiting for her.

“Good morning Q.” Chiaki greeted while smiling. She noticed his worried look. “Is something wrong? Bond hasn’t shown up yet?”

“No, he hasn’t.” Q shook his head. “And I can’t track him.”

“What do you mean? He’s untraceable?”

“Right now he is. This isn’t normal. The last location he was in was at that farmhouse he was at last night with Kirigiri and another student named Makoto Naegi.”

“I’ll let Leiter know about this.” Chiaki told him.

“Already taken care of, I called him minutes before you showed up.” Q said. “Inform your teacher and your boyfriend about this including everyone else who’s involved if you can.”

“I will.” Chiaki nodded. “I’ll see you when I get back.” She said as she was exited out of the house.

“Be safe Ms. Nanami.” Q said to her while waving goodbye.

________________________________________

Junko was sleeping in her safe house apartment. She then wakes up and gets out of bed. She had a good night sleep, she had no nightmares about her terrible childhood and Dario eating her alive. What happened yesterday got her back to normal, she couldn’t stop herself from thanking her sister and Bond for giving her hope. She deserved it, after all the trauma she went through. And she was also glad that she confessed her feelings to Yasuke and formed a romantic relationship with him.

But one thing was bothering her, and that was how to betray SPECTRE and get away with it. She had used her analytic ability to form ideas, but she kept on coming across difficult obstacles to overcome. Of course, that wasn’t going to stop her. Today might be the day where the Ultimate Fashionista will come up with a plan to stop the killing game. Yesterday, she erased the video footage of her torturing the student council members' parents. She never watched the footage while she was deleting them.

Junko exited the bedroom and walked to the living room. When she arrived she saw a silhouette of someone sitting at the dining room table. Junko could easily tell who it was because the person was male, and he was bald-headed. He sat at the table petting his cat.

It was Blofeld.

Junko noticed someone behind her, she turned around and saw someone who had long black hair. Izuru Kamukura. Izuru looked at her with his scary red killing eyes. Junko analyzed him and felt intimidated after knowing what he’s capable of. She knew her sister wouldn’t beat him in a fight.

“Hello Number 14.” Blofeld greeted. “It looks like you have just woken up. Take a shower, get dressed, and we’ll talk.”

________________________________________

After Junko took a shower and got herself dressed. She went back to the living room. Blofeld’s appearance was now exposed to her. His eyes were locked onto her while she was walking towards them. Izuru stood next to Blofeld, keeping him protected from anything. He wasn’t blinking when he saw Junko taking a seat across from Blofeld.

Junko kept her composure and tried to act like she was not scared or acting like she was hiding something. She could tell how smart Blofeld is, and how easily he can see through lies.

“Hello Number 1.” Junko greeted. “I didn’t expect you to show up.”

“Me coming here unexpectedly was intentional.” Blofeld said. “I’ve been hearing progress about your killing game. And I just got the word from Number 6 that everything is now finished.”

Junko formed a fake smile and said. “That’s great! So that means the killing game will start tonight!”

“Correct, at 11:00pm. I’ve also been aware that you haven’t mentioned your purpose for this killing game. Tell me, what’s the reason for this? Is it to spread despair at the school?” Blofeld inquired.

“Yes.” Junko nodded.

“I see. Tell me about the animator you hired.”

“My animator is working on a brainwashing video, he doesn’t know that though, I’m using him as my slave. The brainwashing video will be sent to the Reserve Course and to everyone else. When they watch it...” Junko formed an evil smile. “...Despair will be spread all over the school! Every victim will be blown to bits! The entire school be obliterated out of existence! Chaos will be inflicted on the entire population! Despair will become the new best friend to everyone! And-“

“I get the point.” Blofeld interrupted her. “You seem pretty enthusiastic about this.”

“Despair keeps me motivated. I’m just super excited to do this and help you and everyone take over the world.” Junko smiled.

Blofeld nodded his head to her. He could see how motivated Junko is, to him, he could see her becoming the new leader of SPECTRE in the new generation.

“Let’s talk about your sister Number 14.” Blofeld said to her. “I’ve been told from Number 10 that the both of you have been holding grudges towards each other.

Junko nodded her head. “That’s right Number 1. That fat freckled cavewoman has been overdramatic about my plans and I’ve been getting fucking tired of it. I want to kill her but...”

“But what?”

“...If I kill her, then that means we’ll lose an advantage. My sister is pretty much a super soldier, not as tough as the Ultimate SPECTRE.” Junko stated. “If you want to perform genocide, then have my sister do it. Killing people is the only thing she’s good at anyway, might as well keep her in the organization as a tool instead of killing her don’t you agree?”

Blofeld mused at her words. Despite being a member of Fenrir, Blofeld has become impressed with Mukuro’s skills as a soldier. He had thoughts about having her join the group years prior, but he had thoughts about her denying the invitation.

“I agree. I think your sister still has potential.” Blofeld said. “And I’m expecting that potential to not be wasted.”

Junko smiled. She was glad to see this conversation going well.

“I heard from Number 10 that you did something that he didn’t like.” Blofeld told her. “Do you have any idea what you did?”

Junko felt her stomach tighten due to nervousness. She hoped this question would be avoided, but of course Dario had to tell Blofeld about what happened during Fuhito’s kidnapping. She wanted to lie, but she realized that Dario could’ve already told Blofeld the truth, and that Blofeld was testing Junko’s honesty.

“If you have an answer, then _I expect you_ to say something.” Blofeld said in a serious tone.

Izuru looked at her with a glare. Junko noticed and tried to keep her eyes away from him and pretend he wasn’t in the room.

Junko knew she had no choice but to be honest. She cleared her throat and said. “I saw a cute little puppy while we were at the Kirigiri Estate. I started to play with it, until Number 10 showed up and shot the shit out of it....he also cut my pigtail off which explains my different hairstyle, and he raped me when we got back here.” Junko didn’t want to keep on explaining it.

“Then you learned your lesson.” Blofeld said. “Being soft towards our enemies or any innocent is strictly prohibited. I’ll be thanking Number 10 for giving you a satisfying punishment that you deserved. Never have this happen again Number 14. I don’t want you acting irrationally. Are we clear on that?”

Junko kept herself from screaming. She couldn’t believe Blofeld was actually ok with Dario raping her. She wanted to flip the table and murder both Blofeld and Izuru with her bare hands, but that would be a death wish for her.

“Crystal clear Number 1.” Junko said.

“Good.” Blofeld said. He gets up from the chair. “I’ll be spectating your killing game. Better be worth my time and everyone else’s. Otherwise your time in SPECTRE will be officially over. Including your sister’s. And we’ll finish what you started.”

Blofeld walks towards the exit with Izuru. Izuru opened the door for him and leaves with Blofeld while closing the door.

Seconds later Junko got off from the chair and walked towards the window. She looked out and saw Blofeld and Izuru entering a Mercedes-Benz S-Class sedan. She stayed where she was until they left. She deeply sighed while she closed her eyes. Her eyes turned to the bookshelf where the secret room was. She felt bad for using Ryota as a slave, and she hoped that he will survive throughout all of this, if not, then she’ll accept the blame for putting his life in danger.

The killing game was going to start tonight. Now it was her time to have for her to tell her sister about it. She grabbed out her cellphone and texted her and told her that she’ll be meeting her at the school in her dorm room. Before she left, she entered the secret room and saw Ryota sleeping. She walked up to him and nudged him.

“Hey wake up.” Junko said to Ryota.

“H-huh?” Ryota said. His eyes opened up and looked at Junko. “Oh, sorry. Good morning.”

“Status report. What’s the progress?” Junko inquired.

“It’s almost done. Should be ready by tomorrow.” Ryota explained.

Junko formed a fake smile and said. “Perfect! Keep yourself awake. Oh and thank you for doing this.”

“No problem. I’m looking forward to finishing it.” Ryota smiled.

Junko nodded her head and left the secret room. She then exited out of the safe house apartment and walked down the stairs. Instead of leaving the building, she went to a door that led to the basement. She needed to free those parents from the student council. She’s hoping that they will believe what’s she’s saying and not try to kill her or call the police on her. She grabbed out a key and unlocked the door. She flipped the light switch next to her and descended down the stairs.

After walking down the stairs, her face became filled with shock.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

They were all gone

“What the hell?” Junko said. She didn’t expect this to happen. She didn’t know if they escaped or were taken somewhere else. And she was hoping for the latter.

________________________________________

Junko stood in front of Mukuro’s dorm room. She knocked on the door and waited for it to answer. The door opened, revealing her sister. She also noticed two other people in the room: Kyoko and Makoto, who were both sitting on the couch.

“Hey sis.” Junko greeted Mukuro.

“Hey.” Mukuro greeted back. “Come in.”

Junko walked in the dorm room as Mukuro closed the door.

Junko walked up Kyoko and Makoto. “What are you two doing here?” She asked.

Kyoko rose up and said. “We heard about what’s been going on in this school. Your sister told Naegi and me about everything regarding your involvement with SPECTRE and redeeming yourself.”

“And we got a problem.” Mukuro told her sister. “Bond is missing.”

Junko was shocked and hoped her sister was joking, but she could tell how serious her sister sounded when she told her about what happened to Bond.

“When was the last time he was seen?” Junko questioned.

“I’ll explain.” Kyoko insisted. She started explaining what happened regarding her grandfather’s kidnapping, and what happened at Daisaku’s farm. “After all the soldiers were killed, Bond and the two of us were about to leave. But then someone approached us. He was about the same age as us. He had long black hair and was wearing a suit.”

“That was Izuru Kamukura, the Ultimate SPECTRE.” Junko told her. She looked at Mukuro. “Blofeld was at the safe house and with him was Kamukura.”

Kyoko continued speaking. “Bond told us to leave, because he didn’t want us to get killed by him. I didn’t want to leave him behind, but I could tell Bond had everything under control.”

“Are the others aware of this?” Mukuro asked.

“Leiter is aware, and he’s going to tell everyone else.” Kyoko replied. “So everyone will know what happened to Bond.”

“We should’ve gone back there.” Makoto said to Kyoko. “He wouldn’t be missing if we didn’t save him.”

“There’s something you’re not noticing little luckster. The Ultimate SPECTRE is a fucking doomsday machine. I analyzed everything I can on him and he’s not someone you want to pick a fight.” Junko said. “Bond can defeat him, because he knows it and I know it too.”

“I hope he’s still alive.” Makoto said, hoping Bond was not dead.

“He’ll be fine Naegi.” Kyoko reassured him.

“I agree with Kirigiri.” Mukuro said. “I don’t think Bond is dead.”

“Is there anyone that can track him?” Junko inquired.

“There’s this guy named Q who tried to do that.” Kyoko answered. “He can’t be tracked. His last known location was the farm.”

“Then we’re on our own. The killing game is going to start at 11:00 tonight according to Blofeld.” Junko told everyone.

“What about the animator?” Mukuro asked.

“I checked in with him and he told me that the anime is almost done and should be ready by tomorrow.” Junko explained to her sister. “Before I left, I thought about freeing the parents who were trapped in the basement. But suddenly, they’re all gone.“

“Do you think they freed themselves?” Mukuro questioned.

“Probably.” Junko shrugged. “Either that or Blofeld or someone took them somewhere else. But we’ll worry about that later. The most important thing to talk about is to how to stop the killing game.” She summoned out a map of the old school building. She walked towards a table and laid the whole map there. Mukuro, Kyoko, and Makoto walked towards the table and observed the map. Junko grabbed out a pair of glasses and put them on. She then continued speaking. “The killing will take place on the fifth floor in classroom 5-C. The entire student council will be there participating in the killing game. Except for the front entrance which is going to be locked, traps have been placed around the building to prevent the student council members from escaping. Cameras have been placed all over the interior of the building including the exterior, the windows have been boarded, and soundproof has been installed all over the building.”

“So with cameras placed all over the old building, it will obviously make things difficult for us.” Makoto said while sighing.

“It will.” Junko replied. “So disabling the security is out of the question. We need someone who can disable the traps without being seen....and I know who.” Junko grabbed out a student file. She opened it up and saw the picture of the student she was looking at. “This is Yuto Kamishiro, the Ultimate Secret Agent A.K.A James Bond Junior. He’s able to make him himself one hundred percent unnoticeable when he starts spying or infiltrating places.” Junko explained. “With his help, I am confident that he’ll be able to get in and out without getting caught.”

“Leiter told me that Kamishiro is involved with the investigation." Kyoko said. "I can contact him and see if he’s available.”

“Great!” Junko smiled.

“And what about the secret facility?” Makoto asked the girls. This morning Kyoko told him about the secret underground facility that’s located under the school.

“Secret facility?” Junko said, showing no knowledge of the underground facility.

Mukuro looked at her sister and said. “There’s a secret facility under the campus that was made during the time Hope’s Peak was developed. It was made for a group called SMERSH, a defunct soviet-counterintelligence and criminal organization.”

“And Kamukura the founder was a member too right?” Junko said.

“Yes.” Mukuro nodded.

“I was able to get a file on him. His real name is Kaito Asakura.” Kyoko explained. “He was born on August 25th 1898, and died on December 20th, 1974.”

“But the public doesn’t know about this. They all believed he disappeared without a trace, and died months after he left the headmaster position.” Makoto explained. “No one is aware that he was a member of SMERSH and the development of the facility.”

“And there’s another organization that’s linked to SPECTRE: It’s called Quantum.” Mukuro told her sister. “They have the ability to spy on everyone and gather everyone’s personal information.”

Junko was surprised to hear all of this. She didn’t think a school was made for a criminal organization like SPECTRE and that Quantum spies on the entire world. She was impressed by how well hidden this information was to the public as well as hiding the fact that Izuru was a criminal.

“We should have Kamishiro check the basement of the old building and see if there’s an entrance to the underground facility.” Mukuro suggested.

“Good idea.” Junko agreed. “We should also check the Kamukura Statue too.”

“Why?” Kyoko asked.

“Because I believe there’s another entrance. And the statue is the best guess.” Junko answered.

“But how can you be so sure though?” Makoto questioned.

Junko formed a smirk. “Because I’m the ultimate analyst. A statue paying tribute to the founder can be an obvious spot for a secret area. We won’t check there now though, because someone could be watching us.”

“And it will create unwanted problems for all of us.” Kyoko said. “And I like to make a suggestion.”

“What would that be?” Junko asked.

“Have Naegi and I come with you to your killing game.” Kyoko answered.

Makoto was shocked to hear her say that, knowing how dangerous it sounds. He started to feel anxiety and wanted to protest at Kyoko’s idea.

“Kirigiri I don’t know if that’s a great idea, it’s dangerous.” Makoto told her.

“I know it is Naegi. But don’t worry about it, because I have more to tell about my idea.” Kyoko reassured him. “My father sent soldiers after us, and they wanted Bond and I. If that’s true, then I might be able to find the underground facility, and meet my father and tell him how much of a fuck up he is. And I might have a chance to meet Bond and work with him to stop my father.”

“What about me though?” Makoto asked her.

“I need you to remain calm when we’re there and become a fake participant of the killing game." Kyoko told him. “Don’t worry about me please.”

Mukuro walked away from the table and went to her bedroom. Kyoko and Makoto couldn’t tell what she was doing, but Junko knew that Mukuro has something to show them. Mukuro walked out of the bedroom while carrying her RC-P90. She placed the gun on the table.

“This is the RC-P90, a modified FN P90 submachine gun.” Mukuro stated. “It was developed two years ago when I was on a mission with Bond. Q designed it for me. This gun is able to shoot through walls, objects, doors, and people. It will be very useful for us when we fight SPECTRE.”

“Good.” Kyoko nodded while crossing her arms. “I know the members from SPECTRE will frisk Naegi and I for weapons, so I won’t be able to use my gun.”

“Do you have any other guns with you?” Junko asked Kyoko.

“I got an HK45 from one of the SPECTRE soldiers, though I don’t believe there’s enough ammunition.” Kyoko told her.

“No worries, I’ll use one of the guns from the killing game.” Junko said.

Even though Makoto doesn’t like violence, he knew there was no other option to handle this. He knew Bond was right about SPECTRE not making any form of peace with anyone, and that violence is necessary if someone is putting it towards others. He will no longer argue with anyone about using violence as the solution instead of making peace.

“Ok, that’s it then.” Kyoko said. “I’ll contact Kamishiro. Where do you want us to meet you?” She asked Junko.

“Just meet my sister here at the dorm room.” Junko replied “The both of us will get the equipment ready for the killing game.”

“Alright, we’ll see you tonight.” Kyoko said.

________________________________________

Outside of the dormitories. Kyoko and Makoto walked together through the campus. Kyoko noticed how nervous Makoto was feeling, she would admit that she’s nervous too, but she wasn’t going to let her emotions stop her from stopping her father from fulfilling his plans.

“Everything is going to be alright Naegi.” Kyoko told him. “Don’t let fear get the best of you. You won’t look strong if you do.”

“How do you do it?” Naegi asked. “How do you not get nervous?”

“Because I was trained on how to be a serious detective.” Kyoko answered. “When you get trained by my grandfather, you’ll no longer be scared of anything.” She stopped walking and looked at Naegi. “I'll admit, I am afraid of what will happen to you since we’re in a relationship. But I know with your luck, you’ll survive. And promise me something, if I die...please don’t hurt yourself....keep yourself living, do it for me.”

Makoto looked at her, he was happy to confess his feelings to her, and have them be accepted by her. He placed her hands on Kyoko’s shoulders and gave her a smile.

“I promise.” Makoto smiled. “No matter what happens to you, I’ll still be glad that I met you and confessed to you. I know you’ll be fine. And...do you really want to kill your father? I’m not trying to start another argument, I just want to know if this is how you truly feel.”

Kyoko knew Jin was family, and killing him would be difficult because of him being family. But after what she learned about him, being a member of SPECTRE, and conducting a secret illegal experiment by subduing a Reserve Course student and the possibility of killing innocents, she has zero intentions on forgiving him and giving him a second chance.

“I hate my father.” Kyoko said simply. “I know killing him isn’t something I should do because of him being my dad. But what he’s been doing can’t be forgotten. He’s a criminal, and deserves punishment, not leaving him unscathed. Just like what Bond said during your argument with him, he kills people to stop the world from being doomed, and I intend to do the same thing and win, no matter the cost.”

Makoto nodded his head and understood what she was saying. He didn’t want to see the world suffer either, if this was the only way, then he’ll have no complaints.

“That’s all I needed to hear. I could see how honest you are with your words. I know not everyone deserves a second chance, I just hate seeing people die.” Makoto explained. “If SPECTRE isn’t going to stop at what they’re doing no matter what...” Makoto put his hoodie on and formed a serious look. “...then we’ll give them hell.”

Kyoko smirked. “Is that your serious side?”

“Yeah you can say that.” Makoto chuckled. He then put his hoodie down. “My sister would always say that I look serious and scary when I have my hoodie on haha!”

“How is she doing by the way?” Kyoko asked.

“She’s fine.” Makoto replied. “She was able to move from what happened. But she does feel traumatized, but I’m always there to comfort her. Speaking of which, I hope my family will be safe from SPECTRE.”

“Don’t worry too much about it. Just try your best to think positive.” Kyoko told him.

“I will.” Makoto smiled.

“And...thanks for being my friend and lover.” Kyoko said while she tried to fight off the blush was coming.

“Anytime. Everyone deserves a friend.” Makoto said with a smile. “Should we head to your place or the classroom and see how everyone is doing?”

“Let’s go to class. And have our last moments with them in case we ever die for real.” Kyoko said.

Both of them continued walking through the campus. They wanted to hold hands, but didn’t want people seeing them in a relationship. The lucky student and the detective were made for each other.

________________________________________

Juzo sat down on the fountain with his head down, he was scared but didn’t want to show it. He just got the word that the main course staff as well as security members have suddenly disappeared. But what was driving him nuts the most was Bond’s disappearance. He doesn’t know whether he was dead or alive. He rose his head up when he saw Chisa walking towards him.

“Thank fucking god your still alive.” Juzo said.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Chisa asked.

“It’s a lot more than just ‘something’. Over twenty staff members have vanished all of a sudden. Most of the main course teachers are gone, including the majority of the security team.” Juzo explained.

_So that’s why it was empty._  When Chisa arrived at the teachers' office, she noticed no one else showed up, making her all alone in the room. And now she knew why they didn’t show up.

“And it gets worse.” Juzo continued. He looked at Chisa and said. “Bond is MIA. I don’t know if that guy is alive or dead. He was last seen with the headmaster's daughter and that new lucky kid. And he met the Ultimate SPECTRE. He sacrificed his well being for two teenagers, what the hell was he thinking?”

“Have Leiter or anyone tried tracking him? I’m sure MI6 has a way of doing that.” Chisa said.

“As it turns out, Bond can’t be tracked.” Juzo answered. “Bond has a quartermaster from MI6 who’s living with him, he tried everything to track Bond down but no dice. We can’t tell if he’s completely dead or what.” He formed an angry look and clenched his fists. “I should find those two brats he went with and beat them for leaving Bond behind.”

“Just try to relax.” Chisa told him, trying to calm him down.

Juzo sighed and calmed himself down. He knew getting angry wasn’t going to solve anything.

“The trustees were aware of the matter and wanted me and Leiter to beef up the security around you and the students.” Juzo mentioned. “Without Bond around, I doubt this isn’t going to end well for all of us. That deadbeat headmaster needs to be found at once.” He gets up and looks around, he then slowly pulls out a SIG-Sauer P230 pistol. “Take it.”

Chisa rose her hands around her chest, not wanting to grab the gun. She still felt nervous about using them.

“Juzo I-“

“I know Chisa. You don’t like guns, but you can’t bring a rolling pin to a gunfight.” Juzo told her. “It’s small, but it’s easier to conceal.”

Chisa looked at the P230 and slowly grabbed it. She felt a chill down her spine while looking at it, she felt afraid to shoot someone with it. But she’ll do whatever it takes to protect her students. She just hopes they all survive.

“Put it somewhere where no one will see it.” Juzo said. “In the meantime, be safe, for Kyosuke and I. He’s aware of what’s happening.”

Chisa nodded her head. “I will. I just hope Bond is still alive.”

“Me too.” Juzo said.

________________________________________

It was now nighttime. Junko was with Mukuro in her dorm room, both of them were getting the weapons ready for the killing game. Kamishiro texted them and said that he was able to get rid of the traps in the old school building, and was now going to find the underground facility. The sisters placed the equipment in a large backpack. After Junko zipped it up, she looked at Kyoko and Makoto.

“Can the two of you wait outside?” Junko requested. “I need to talk to my sister alone real quick.”

“Sure.” Kyoko nodded. She gets up the couch with Makoto and leaves the dorm room with him.

“What do you want to talk about Ryoko?” Mukuro asked her sister.

“I need you to promise me something.” Junko said. She took off her contacts, grabbed her sister’s hand and looked at her. “If something happens to me, I need you to keep moving forward and not try to commit suicide or any of that shit-“

“Stop talking like that.” Mukuro glared, raising her voice a little. “I’m not going to let these bastards kill you. I rather sacrifice myself for you.”

“I don’t want you doing that, because I don’t want you dead either.” Junko said. “These guys aren’t going to fuck around when we start betraying them. Just....please...stay alive...and keep Yasuke from going into the darkness.”

Mukuro didn’t like hearing this, it was making her anxious. She loved her sister so much, seeing her dying would be the last thing she ever wants to see.

“Ok.” Mukuro nodded while looking at her sister. She wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Junko said while returning the hug She put her contacts back on and said. “Now let’s get this show on a roll.”


	71. Chapter 71

Inside the old main course building. The green lights illuminated the halls and classrooms. Junko, Mukuro, Kyoko, and Makoto all entered the building without a problem. Junko was rolling a trolley filled with briefcases that had videotapes inside, while Mukuro carried the large bag filled with the weapons.

When they were walking they saw three people standing in the hallway. It was Dario, with two SPECTRE Marines who were carrying their ARX160 assault rifles. Dario looked at the group with a smile, his eyes turned to Junko. He started to walk up to her.

“There’s my favorite sexy fashion bitch.” Dario smiled while walking towards Junko. He wrapped his arm around her and started talking in Spanish. “I’m still angry at what you did. I can’t move on from it. So after this killing game is over...” He placed his hand at his crotch. “...I want you to suck this off as hard as you can. It’ll make me very happy.”

Junko started to get uncomfortable at Dario. She gulped and said. “Yeah, no problem. “ In Spanish.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear!" Dario said in Spanish. He grabbed Junko and forcefully touch her lips with his, kissing her. Junko eyes widen, she wanted to break free but his grip was too strong.

Mukuro formed an agrressive look on her face. She and Kyoko understood what Dario said to Junko thanks to their Spanish language lessons. Makoto glanced at the two girls next to him. He wanted to ask what Dario said, but he chose not to because he didn’t want to know.

After kissing Junko, Dario turned his head to Mukuro, Makoto, and Kyoko. He looked at Mukuro and walked up to her. “The murderous freckle face in the flesh! How have you been lately? Have you been working on increasing your kill count?” He asked while he placed his palms on her face. “If you didn’t have any freckles, you would’ve been the sexiest soldier ever. I could just eat you up!” He started to lick Mukuro’s face. Making her form a disturbed look.

Junko looked at him with her eyes widened. She hoped her sister won’t try anything rash.

Makoto got very uncomfortable. Kyoko looked away at Dario’s actions. She knew he wouldn’t do anything to her.

Dario continued talking. “I want to have a threesome. With you and your sister. You two are so fucking cute, it makes my cock increase.” He looked at Makoto who had a nervous look on his face. He moved towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder. “What’s your name little gringo?”

Makoto got very scared of Dario and started to sweat. “I’m M-M-Makoto N-Naegi.” He said.

“Hello M-M-Makoto N-Naegi. I’m D-D-Dario.” He said while forming a creepy smile. “You know, when you’re small, it makes you very adorable. Maybe I should become a homo, and fuck you all over the place while you’re naked. See what a little Jap tastes like.” Dario placed his hand at Makoto’s crotch. “Oh that feels nice! You know what? It’s official. I’m now gay and I going to rape you so hard you’ll be screaming in **DESPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Makoto jumped and covered himself with his hands. He started to shake and tears started to come out of his eyes. Junko, Mukuro, and Kyoko witnessed the uncomfortable event. Dario looked down at Makoto's crotch and noticed something

"Haha! You fucking pissed your pants cabron!" Dario laughed.

Makoto looked down and noticed he wet himself, he heavily sighed and slumped his shoulders. Dario started to rub Makoto’s nipples while sniffing him. He was about to hump him until Kyoko stopped him.

“ _Back off._ ” Kyoko glared at Dario.

Dario looked at her with an evil smile. “Or what? You’re gonna kill me for stealing your boyfriend?”

Kyoko wanted to punch him, but stopped herself from doing it. She didn’t want to mess anything up.

“What a coincidence of you being here.” Dario said to Kyoko. “Because your father is waiting for you. But first, let’s go meet the boss shall we?” He started to walk down the hall with the SPECTRE soldiers.

Junko and the others followed them. She looked at Makoto who felt traumatized. She felt bad for him, and she understood what is like being sexually harassed. Kyoko was able to calm Makoto down from having a nervous breakdown. He accepted the comfort from her.

They now arrived at the control room. They entered and saw Blofeld sitting on a black swivel chair while petting his cat, in front of the security monitors. The student council were all inside classroom 5-c, and Blofeld was observing them. Wondering if they all going to die, or refuse like cowards.

Izuru stood next to Blofeld while looking at the group who arrived. He mostly looked at Kyoko and Makoto, he still remembered them.

Junko, Mukuro, Kyoko, and Makoto saw the other members of SPECTRE: Alec was there, so was Oddjob, Jaws, Tee Hee, and Baron Samedi.

“This is it.” Alec said to Junko. “I’ll be impressed when this game becomes a success.”

“All of them will become crocodile food hehehehe.” Tee Hee said while giggling.

“Their souls will be mine hahahaaaaaa!” Baron laughed.

Jaws and Oddjob didn’t say anything and smiled.

“We got two additional people here Number 1.” Dario told Blofeld. “One of them is Number 6’s daughter.”

“And the other?” Blofeld inquired.

“Her boyfriend Makoto Naegi.” Dario answered. “Can I please molest him Number 1?” he looked at Makoto with a creepy smile. “Just look at him. Who doesn’t want to have their way with this poor small innocent Japanese boy? So can the both of us do some foreplay?”

_Please say no, please say no._ Makoto begged in his mind.

“No, not right now.” Blofeld said firmly.

_Oh thank god._ Makoto relieved.

Dario sighed and slumped his shoulders. He ignored the small smiles coming from Junko, Mukuro, and Kyoko.

“Hello Kyoko Kirigiri.” Blofeld greeted her. “Allow me to introduce myself...” He turned the chair around and looked at her. “...I am Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Your father has told me many things about you.”

“Hasn’t he?” Kyoko said. “Like what?”

“He told me you were a good child.” Blofeld said. “But his father has corrupted you.”

“My father corrupted himself.” Kyoko said while crossing her arms. “I don’t care what your opinions are or what he told you. If you’re looking for a son to adopt, he’s all yours.”

“Thank you very much Ms. Kirigiri. But I don’t need him to be my son, because he has a daughter to look for and continue raising. And that’s you.” Blofeld looked at Jaws and Oddjob. “Jaws, Oddjob. Take Ms. Kirigiri to Number 6.”

Oddjob and Jaws both nodded their heads and walked up to Kyoko and forcefully grabbed her. She tried to break free but no avail. However she got what she wanted, she knew they were going to take her to the underground facility.

Blofeld then looked at Junko and Mukuro. “You two. Explain why the both of you brought them here.”

“They were investigating my sister and I Number 1.” Junko lied. “As punishment, I decided to have them become forced participants in the killing game.”

“I see. What about him?” Blofeld asked, while pointing his finger at a door. Alec walked up to the door and pulled out someone.

Junko, Mukuro, and Makoto’s eyes widen in surprise. In front of them was Yuto, who was tied up with his mouth taped up.

“Mr. Kamishiro sneaked his way in here and started to disable all of the traps that were placed in the building.“ Blofeld explained while petting his cat. “You two girls wouldn’t know anything about that would you?”

“Not at all.” Junko replied. Hoping Blofeld would believe her. “I researched him and I found out he’s able to hide into places without being seen. He must’ve worked with Makoto and Kyoko.”

“Or...” Blofeld mused.

“Or?” Junko inquired.

“ **You brought them here to sabotage your own game.** ” Blofeld said with a very serious look. “You knew Mr. Naegi’s luck would stop the killing game, and you knew Mr. Kamishiro would disable the traps and help the student council escape. As well as having your sister kill all of my men.”

Junko was in disbelief, she didn't expect Blofeld to come up with that conclusion.

“That wasn’t our intention Number 1!” Junko told him, hoping nothing will go wrong for her and her sister. “We didn’t know what they were doing!”

“If you’re telling the truth, then I want to test your loyalty. Get in that classroom and make those teenagers kill each other.” Blofeld ordered them. “If they refuse or this killing game becomes less pleasing, then I’ll view this as betrayal and make it personal. Let me show you an example of what happens to betrayers.” He looked at Baron and nodded his head.

Baron nodded back and used his superpowers towards Yuto. When the black magic went into Yuto, Alec untied him and ripped the tape off of his mouth.

Junko, Mukuro, and Makoto had no clue what was going on, they both looked at each other with surprised looks.

Alec grabbed a chainsaw and placed it next to Yuto. Yuto saw it and grabbed it. He turned on the chainsaw and stood back from Blofeld and everyone else.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He started to slice himself up with the chainsaw while screaming horrifically. Blood was shooting all over the place. He then dropped the chainsaw and started to rip out his intestines, and then ripped his heart apart.

Junko, Mukuro, and Makoto were filled with despair while watching Yuto killing himself. Junko didn’t see this coming at all, she thought Blofeld was going to have him become an additional member of the killing game, but she was wrong. And now, she wondered how Blofeld is going to act towards her, her sister, and Makoto.

Yuto was now dead as he fell onto the floor. Alec walked towards his corpse and smiled. He grabbed the chainsaw and placed it away

“Mr. Naegi stays here with me. _Now go_.” Blofeld ordered the sisters.

Junko and Mukuro quickly nodded their heads and left the control room.

Makoto was now alone in the control room with the members of SPECTRE. All of them were looking straight at him with their intimidating looks. Dario started to rub his hand on the lucky boy’s back. He jumped in surprise and looked at Dario who had a creepy look on his face.

Blofeld looked at Makoto while petting his cat and said. “So your talent is luck?”

Makoto turned his head around and looked at Blofeld. “Y-yeah, that’s right.” He answered.

“I don’t consider luck as talent. To me, luck is manipulation. With it you are able to change outcomes to the way you want it instead of what reality gives you.” Blofeld said. “Because of your talent, I know you’ll be ruining the killing game. Making every gun be jammed, as well as the power suddenly going off, or anything that could stop the killing game. Why don’t you grab a seat and sit next to me Mr. Naegi.”

Makoto felt intimidation while he looked at Blofeld. Everyone kept their eyes on him, he became more uncomfortable when he saw Dario giving him creepy looks. Makoto walked to a chair and grabbed it, he carried it towards Blofeld and sat next to him.

“Ms. Kirigiri’s father had orders to kill you. I’m keeping you alive because I want to have a conversation with an individual who has the ultimate luck.” Blofeld said while looking at the monitors. He then looked at Makoto. “Have you heard of me Mr. Naegi?”

“...I only heard about your organization, and one of your associates named Goldfinger.” Makoto answered.

“Ah yes, Auric Goldfinger. He was an adequate member.” Blofeld said.

“May I ask you a question Mr. Blofeld?” Makoto asked.

“Sure. What do you like to know about me Mr. Naegi?”

“Why become a criminal? Why form SPECTRE?”

Blofeld looked at Makoto while answering. “My father was very devoted to communism. He was also a member of SMERSH and spread many criminal activities during his time with the organization. His influence made me become who I am today. Four years later after SMERSH disbanded, I formed SPECTRE with the help of my associates who wanted to join my cause.”

“So you just want to have control over the world. Turn it in into dictatorship.” Makoto said.

“Yes.” Blofeld nodded.

“I know you guys kill innocent people, a lot of them. But...what for? They’re not a threat. It’s just meaningless bloodshed.”

“You might think it’s meaningless, but in SPECTRE we have certain ways of doing our jobs. Any outsider we see during our operations gets executed. We don’t just let them go, because of course they’ll become witnesses, and we can’t afford that. Killing innocent people is necessary for this organization.”

“And what would SPECTRE do if someone wants to make peace and end the conflict?”

Dario, Tee Hee, Baron, Alec, and the two SPECTRE soldiers started chuckling.

“When you make peace with an enemy, you’ll be giving them an advantage.” Blofeld stated. “I don't believe in redemption. It can be a facade, a way to fool others to think you turned a new leaf, but truthfully you continue to do your evil work behind their backs. We still kill our foes, no exceptions. We _don’t_ care who they are. We only care about ourselves and our desires. We are made to be selfish. I could kill you right now Mr. Naegi. But the only reason why I’m keeping you alive, is because I want to test your luck.”

“If the killing game fails.....will I die?” Makoto inquired, feeling scared.

“If your luck refuses to help you.” Blofeld replied. He saw Junko and Mukuro arriving at the classroom. “Let’s watch the massacre.”

________________________________________

Mukuro opened the door to classroom 5-C, in there she saw the student council who all had worried looks, some of them glared at Mukuro. She ignored them and walked towards the table in front of the student council and placed the large bag on there.

The ultimate student council president, named Soshun Murasame, formed an angry look at Mukuro and pointed his finger at her. “You! Talk! Were you the one who sent those threatening messages to us?!”

“T-that video....was it real?” A female student council member asked. Her name is Kiriko Nishizawa.

Aiko Umesawa sat at a desk and placed her palms on her face with a bored look. “Why do we have to attend this dumb meeting anyway?” She said.

Another male student council member who was standing next to Aiko agreed with her. His name is Asukasei Hino “This is not at all how we operate. We must know what the purpose of us being here in this room.”

A male student council member with a squarish face nodded his head in agreement while grunting. His name is Daiki Kubo.

Mukuro closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and said. “Student council members, in accordance with my sister’s will. We shall now have you murder each other.”

A female student council member with red hair rose up from her desk with an angry look. “What?! Are you crazy?! Why the hell would we ever want to do something insane like that?!”

“Enough Kotomi Ikuta!” Soshun told her. “We must all remind calm! Right now!”

“B-but why do we need to kill each other?” A female student council member asked. Her name is Suzuko Kashiki.

“Did we do something wrong?” Karen Kisaragi inquired. “Whatever it was we’re sorry.”

“Taro I’m scared.” A female student council member with blonde hair said to her boyfriend. she hugged his arm.

“Everything is going to be alright Tusbuasa.” Taro said to her.

“Let’s not get this girl under our skin.” A tall muscled male student council member said. His name is Tomohiko Goryoku.

“I don’t how we can if we’re being forced to slaughter each other.” A male student council member replied. His name is Shoji Yoko.

“If this is a prank, then it’s not funny!” A short male student council member said. His name is Ryota Someya.

“Are you going to answer us?” A male student council member questioned Mukuro with a hard look. His name is Sosuke Ichino.

Mukuro looked at all of them, her stomach was tightening because she didn’t want this to happen. She wanted to say I’m sorry to all of them but had no effort to do so.

Junko arrived and carried the trolley filled with the videotapes. She formed a fake evil smile to them and said. “What’s up ladies and gents?! I’m your host Junko Enoshima! I brought some awesome goodies for all of you to get you started on your despair-inducing bloodbath!” Junko really didn’t want to show them, but she had to, to keep herself and her sister alive. But who knows....Blofeld might kill them anyway.

Kiriko and Tomohiko both looked at the briefcases.

“What the hell?” Tomohiko said.

Junko did a fake laugh and said. “You’re going to lose it after knowing what these are!” She opened the briefcase, revealing videotapes. “We got blackmail, secrets, money, grudges, and all of that awesome shit upupupupupupu!”

Kotomi lost it, she ran towards Junko and shoved her against the wall really fast. She grabbed her the collar of her shirt and started yelling at her. “How the hell did you get all of that stuff?! Were you stalking all of us?! Were you responsible for Isshiki Madarai’s disappearance?!”

“Kotomi stop it right now!” Soshun ordered him.

Junko tried to not get frightened when she was being yelled at by Kotomi, it reminded her of her mother doing something like that to her. She was able to keep her facade up.

“What’s the matter redhead? Are you gonna commit murder in front of your friends?” Junko smirked.

“Kotomi don’t do this!” Kiriko begged.

Kotomi sighed and regain her composure. She let go of Junko and took steps away from her.

Junko dusted herself off and looked at the student council.

“I know killing your friends is very difficult. But...if you don’t want these being revealed to the public, then you must become killers. Unless.....you want something horrible to happen to your parents.” Junko said with a fake evil smile.

Mukuro kept her eyes on the student council. She noticed all of the scared looks they were receiving.

Karen had her head down and started to twitch. Soshun noticed and became concerned about her. “Karen? Take it easy.”

“My mother....My mother! **MY MOTHER!!!** ” Karen yelled. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER!?!?!” She shouted at Junko.

“You kidnapped our parents?!” Aiko asked in a loud tone.

“If my little brother is dead, you’re gonna die too bitch!” Kotomi yelled at Junko.

“No one is going to fuck with my family and get away with it!” Tomohiko declared.

“If my family is in danger, I’ll hunt you down!” Sosuke said.

The student council members all started yelling at Junko as well as Mukuro. Junko started to sweat and tried her best to keep the tears coming from her eyes. Sosuke grabbed a chair and threw it at Mukuro. Mukuro was able to dodge it by ducking down. Someya, Daiki, and Shoji, tried to smash the boarded windows with the desks and chairs, but no avail.

It started to get very out of hand when all of the female student council members shoved the male members out of the way and started attack Junko. Kotomi and Tsubasa grabbed Junko’a arms with a tight grip while Karen started to attack Junko.

Mukuro tried to stop it but had a hard time due to the male student council members getting in her way. She grabbed out her P30 pistol and shot it at the ceiling. Everyone jumped, and looked at Mukuro.

“ _Enough_! Stop hurting my sister! And don’t you dare come towards me and attack me!” Mukuro told them.

“Then explain to us what is going on!” Soshun demanded.

_“Allow me to explain.”_ Someone said from the intercom. It was Blofeld. _“Welcome to the Hope’s Peak Academy Killing Game.”_

”K-killing game?” Kiriko asked.

_“Yes.”_ Blofeld answered. _“This killing game was developed by Junko Enoshima and her sister Mukuro Ikusaba. All of you were summoned here to annihilate each other. But from what I’m seeing I don’t think that will be happening. Not to mention, the footage from videotapes are all gone.”_

_He found out...._ Junko thought. She was able to erase the footage of her torturing the student council’s parents. She didn’t expect him to check the tapes. Now she started to put the puzzle together.

“How did you know?” Junko asked Blofeld. “Did you had something to do with the parents locked in the basement?”

_“I was going to have the parents be executed in front of the student council if they refused to start the game.”_ Blofeld replied. _“It’s a shame that we won’t be doing that."_ Gunshots erupted in the room where Blofeld was. _“They’re all getting killed right now as we speak. All because of you Junko Enoshima.”_

“ **FUCK YOU!!!** ” Karen yelled. “I’LL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!!”

“Karen! I order you to remain calm!” Soshun told her.

_“Their deaths will not be my responsibility. It will be Junko’s, because she wasn’t able to perform this killing game successfully. Besides, even if we did manage to start the killing game, we would’ve killed them anyway.”_

Junko formed a sad look on her face and looked at the student council. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all of this.”

“I’ll never forgive you.” Karen hissed. She was about to raise her fist and attempted punch Junko, only to be restrained by Soshun. “Let go of my arm!”

“Karen.....hurting her won’t bring your mother or any of our parents back.” Soshun told her nonchalantly. Karen started to tear up and hugged Soshun, crying on his chest.

Kotomi and Kiriko let go of Junko. Junko noticed the glares from the student council. She knew they had every right to be angry with her, and she won’t care if they don’t forgive her, they only thing she cares about was to save the student council and get the hell out of there.

_“Effective immediately. Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba, **you are now terminated from SPECTRE and considered an enemy to the organization.** I’ll give all of you a head start to leave before my men exterminate all of you.”_ Blofeld said to them.

And that was it.

Junko and Mukuro now had to escape the building with the student council. Mukuro quickly unzipped the large bag and dumped all of the weapons.

She pulled out her RC-P90 and said. “All of you get a gun! I don’t care if you’re afraid to kill someone, you have no choice!”

The student council all did what she said and grabbed the weapons off the floor. Mukuro grabbed the AIM assault rifle and tossed it to Junko. Junko caught the rifle and cocked it. The student council were equipped with pistols, shotguns, submachine guns, AK rifles, as well as spears, katanas, crowbars, crossbows, baseball bats, axes, and sledgehammers.

Karen wielded a chainsaw and turned it on, she was going to make SPECTRE pay for hurting her mother.

“Everyone! Follow me and my sister! Whoever gets shot gets left behind, we have no time to save them!” Mukuro ordered the group.

Mukuro kicked the door down and aimed her gun around the hallway, she sprinted through the halls with her sister and the student council. SPECTRE Marines appeared with their Beretta ARX160 assault rifles and opened fire at the group.

Mukuro and Junko killed them with the help of the student council.

Aiko wielded a crossbow and shot it at a SPECTRE soldier in the face.

Sosuke had a spear and stabbed a SPECTRE soldier in the face.

Both Taro and Tsubasa were firing their AKM rifles at the SPECTRE soldiers and killed them.

Karen’s glasses started to lit up while she was screaming and slicing up a SPECTRE soldier with the chainsaw. She also started to wickedly laugh at the carnage she was creating.

Someya was holding a sawed-off double barrel shotgun and shot the SPECTRE soldier in the gut. He jumped on to him and shot him in the face, making the blood splatter on the floor.

Junko, Mukuro and the student council members continued their way through the building, they were now on the first floor and sprinted to the entrance of the building.

Asukasei was holding a Brugger & Thomet MP9 and shot it at the SPECTRE Marines he saw appearing in front of him.

Kiriko fired her AKS-74U at the soldiers while Tomohiko swung his baseball bat at a soldier’s face and shot him with his Benelli M3 Kromo shotgun in the head.

Suzuko did a battle cry while she swung the axe at the soldier and killed him.

Shoji dual wielded two Beretta pistols and headshot every SPECTRE soldier he saw.

Kotomi fired her Chiappa Rhino 20DS snub nose revolver at the SPECTRE soldiers. From behind she was about to get shot in the head until Daiki smack him in the face with the sledgehammer.

Soshun was fighting a SPECTRE marine with his Glock pistol. He was able to shoot the gun at the soldier, killing him.

_**BANG!** _

A SPECTRE Marine who was wounded fired his HK45 pistol at a student council member.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was Soshun.

He got shot in the head.

And fell on the floor.

He was now dead.

The SPECTRE soldier continues to fire his pistol at the student council, until Mukuro opened fire on him with her RC-P90. Thankfully the bullets missed the student council.

Mukuro kicked the entrance doors down. “Let’s go!” She said to everyone.

They were now outside, and kept on running. No one was firing at them.

The group made their way outside of the campus.

Mukuro turned to the group and said. “Alright you guys. Everyone except my sister, leave.”

“W-what? We should contact the police!” Kotomi suggested.

“Go ahead. Do whatever you want.” Mukuro said.

“Come on everyone!” Karen said to the student council.

Mukuro and Junko watched them run down the street, hoping they will stay alive. Junko saw a white Lexus GS430 and walked up to the driver’s side.

“What are you doing?” Mukuro asked her sister.

“We need a car.” Junko said, she broke the car's window with the AIM rifle, causing it to shatter. “And we’re taking this one.”

Mukuro didn’t question her sister and got inside the Lexus. Junko hot wired the car and got it to start up. After she got herself ready with her sister, Junko stomped her foot on the gas pedal, launching it into speed. This made her think about her time when she was stealing cars while being homeless.

Since the traffic was empty at a time like this, Junko sped through the streets and wanted to get away from the school as far as possible. Junko formed a sad look while driving, she felt bad for what happened to Makoto, Kyoko, and the student council. She hoped that all of them survive. She didn’t want more lives to be taken away because of her.

Mukuro checked her magazine on her RC-P90 to see how much ammo she had currently. “We need to hide somewhere so we can contact someone.”

“Alright.” Junko nodded, she kept her eyes on the road. She almost had a panic attack while she was in the school building, and was glad it was gone. Her hands firmly gripped the steering wheel and did a bunch of sharp turns throughout the city. While she drove, she saw something in the distance.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was Izuru, who was holding two M202 FLASH rocket launchers.

“Oh shit.” Junko said.

Izuru fired the rocket launchers at the Lexus. Junko pressed her foot harder on the gas and was able to dodge all of the rockets being fired at them. She was about to run over Izuru, only for him to jump on the car. He was now laying on the car roof, he raised his fist in the air and was about to shatter the windshield.

Junko quickly slammed on the brakes, causing Izuru to flung forward. Junko then stomped on the gas and drove around Izuru, knowing that he’ll try to get on the car again if she tried to run him over.

Izuru sprinted very fast towards them. Junko made the car go into its top speed but couldn’t get away from Izuru. When they reached the intersection, five tanks appeared and aimed their cannons at the car. Junko immediately accelerated and avoided the explosions.

Mukuro’s eyes caught military vehicles coming after them, she rolled down the window and fired her RC-P90 at them, killing the soldiers inside and making the vehicles crash. The tanks were chasing them and fired their machine guns and cannons at them. Junko started to get very scared due to all of the crazy shit that was happening. Mukuro unbuckled her self and looked at her sister.

“Ryoko listen to me real quick.” Mukuro said to her sister.

“W-what?” Junko said.

“I’m gonna get out of this car and take control of that tank.” Mukuro told her.

“No!” Junko shook her head. “You’re staying right here with me!”

“And we’ll have those lunatics after us until we’re gone!” Mukuro countered. “I’m doing this so don’t try to stop me!”

“I CAN’T LOSE YOU!” Junko yelled.

“I’m not going to die.” Mukuro said nonchalantly. “If I do, then please don’t lose hope.”

Tears fell down onto Junko’s face, she didn’t want to lose her sister. She nodded her head as a reply, allowing her sister to get out of the car.

Mukuro climbed to the top of the Lexus and looked at the tank that was coming to them. She used all of her instincts and strength and jumped very high in the air in slow motion. While in the air, she looked at the tank below her, and landed on it. She opened the hatch and killed the driver inside with her RC-P90. She got in and tossed the driver out and took control of the tank. She turned the cannon around and fired it at the other oncoming tanks. She didn’t miss a single shot, they were now destroyed but more tanks and military vehicles kept on coming after them. It was like she was fighting an endless amount of enemies.

Attack helicopters appeared and fired their homing missiles at Mukuro’s tank. The missiles collided on the tank, causing Mukuro to jolt. Mukuro wasn’t able to aim the cannon at the helicopter, so very quickly she got her RC-P90 and opened the hatch. She aimed her gun at the helicopter and fired it. She was able to kill the pilot causing the helicopter to crash onto the streets. She got back to the driver’s seat and continued to drive the tank.

More tanks appeared, as well as military jeeps with minigun turrets. They all fired at once towards Mukuro’s tank, not missing a single shot. Her tank started to catch on fire, she kept on driving it until she got away from them. She parked the tank and quickly got out, and ran towards an alley. She knew hiding here wouldn’t work, but all she had to do was find a subway as an escape route and hopefully lose them. While running, someone landed on the ground in front of her.

It was Izuru.

Mukuro fired her RC-P90 at him, but missed as Izuru was able to avoid every single bullet. He did a hard uppercut at Mukuro, which made her land on the ground. She almost lost consciousness, she was going to get up and continued to attack Izuru. Only for her to be kicked in the face by the Ultimate SPECTRE.

She was now knocked out.

________________________________________

Junko continued to cruise through the streets. No one was after her. She sighed of relief, but she slammed her hand on the steering wheel, not knowing what happened to her sister. If she died, then she had no idea how to live her life without a sibling. She was happy that she wasn’t the only child in the family.

She didn’t know where to go now. She had no clue where to hide. She was on her own. The only thing she can do, is to try to find shelter somewhere. Like she did with her sister while being homeless.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

A large metal foot stepped on the intersection in front of Junko, causing her to slam on the brakes. She formed a shocked looked when saw the thing in front of her.

In front of Junko was a 50 feet tall robot. The robot had an octopus face with red eyes. It was staring at Junko. The large robot was called the OctoPrime, SPECTRE’s infamous killing mechanism.

Junko shifted the car into reverse and did a J turn. She accelerated away from the robot.

The OctoPrime started to sprint towards Junko, and it was way faster than her. The robot grabbed the car and looked at Junko, who was screaming her lungs out. She placed her hands on her face and cried, knowing she was going to die right now.

But she wasn’t going to die.

Junko raised her head up slowly, while noticing the OctoPrime was running through the city.

She had no idea what was going on.

She was kept alive for a reason.

And she had no idea what the reason was.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.

**FLASHBACK**  
**1934**  
**Tokyo, Japan**

Izuru Kamukura, the founder of Hope’s Peak Academy, stood inside his office getting himself ready for the grand opening of the school. He looked at himself in the mirror while smiling, feeling happy that he’s gone this far to open a school that would spread hope, and give students a successful future.

But truthfully, he opened this school for a different reason.

He knew if he opened a school like this, he would gain huge recognition. The Japanese government would praise him for opening an establishment for talented people. But he was only doing this for money, popularity, and power. He never cared about the students who got enrolled in this school.

Izuru got in contact with certain people from Russia and other countries such as Germany, Italy, France, South Africa, and the United States. These people were planning on forming a group sometime in the future. Izuru has something in common with these people, and wanted to become an alliance to them. He’s looking forward to being informed about the organization that’s being developed in the future.

“Mr. Kamukura?” Someone said to him.

Izuru turned his head towards the person who called his name, which was his secretary.

“Yes Ms. Akaza?” Izuru said.

“Everyone is waiting for you.” Akaza told him with a polite smile. “I hope I’m not annoying you sir.”

“Not at all.” Izuru reassured her. “I understand how proud the public is with this school. I’ll be there in a second.”

“Yes sir.” Akaza nodded. She then left the office.

After his secretary was gone, Izuru evilly smiled to himself while he looked in the mirror.

________________________________________

The sunny weather outside gave more hope to the people. The press, the public crowd, as well as the Class 1 students were all gathered at the front entrance of the Hope’s Peak building.

The crowd cheered when they saw Izuru arriving towards them. The press snapped pictures of him while he was walking towards the podium. Izuru smiled at their cameras and waved his hand at them.

Izuru made it to the podium and adjusted his microphone. “Welcome everyone.” Izuru said to the crowd. “Welcome to the grand opening of Hope’s Peak Academy.”

________________________________________

**1940**

Hope’s Peak was now running its 7th year during World War II. Izuru was hoping the school wouldn’t get caught in the crosshairs during the war.

It was nighttime outside, Izuru was walking down the dark hallway in the main course building and enters a door the leads to the basement. He went through the basement hall until he approached a wall. He crouches down and moves his hand at the bottom of the wall. His hand pressed a button which moved the wall in front of him. A secret entrance was forming, leading to a secret underground area. Izuru entered it and closed the secret door behind him, then starts to walk down the hall

Izuru was there to meet with some people from an organization that was formed months ago.

SMERSH.

Izuru approached a sliding door, he pressed the button next to it and went through after the door opened. Izuru continued to walk down the underground hall until he found a door which led to a room. He pressed the button next to the door and entered the room.

He now found himself in a small control center. The monitor in the room showed the map of Japan. Izuru eyes caught one person in the room who was observing the control center.

“Wow....This is incredible.” The person said. He was a male Caucasian Russian. He had short gray hair, and was wearing a gray suit, and glass eye patch. He was the second-in-command of SMERSH. He looked at Izuru. “You’ve outdone yourself Kaito Asakura.” He remarked. “Fantastic work.”

“Thank you Adolph Gettler.” Izuru said, nodding his head. “With this we can put Japan under surveillance to eliminate any spies residing here.”

“We had many of our operatives giving us reports regarding it.” Gettler said. “But most of our concerns are the ones in the European region.”

“My compliments comrade Asakura.” Someone said. It was male, who was lurking in the shadows. He moved forward to the two men and revealed himself. He was a Russian Caucasian middle-aged man. He was bald-headed, and he was wearing a Russian general outfit. He was the leader of SMERSH, General Grubozaboyschikov.

“General G.” Izuru said his name while he bowed. “Thank you. I’m glad you appreciate the effort I’ve put into this.”

“You’re sincerely welcome.” General G said.

“What shall we do with this school by the time we accomplish our goals?” Gettler inquired.

“That’s already determined.” Izuru replied. “All the students will realize they were used for my own gain. My plan is to perform a genocide of the current and former talented students. But in order to do this, we must fulfill our current goals for the organization.”

“And if not, then you might have to treat this school as your child.” General G said.

“I’m hoping it doesn’t come to that.” Izuru said.

“And the devil hopes so too. Thank you for your alliance in SMERSH comrade Kaito Asakura. I shall leave Japan by tomorrow.” General G smiled.

“I’m looking forward to our next meet General G.” Izuru smiled back.

After the end of World War II, SMERSH operatives formed a meeting inside the underground facility to discuss the future for the organization. SMERSH still conducted operations during the Cold War, but many of them ended up in failure. Izuru wasn’t able to perform his genocide onto the talented students due to his responsibility as headmaster and his sickness he later developed.

After General G died due to declining health, the members of SMERSH reformed the group and spread terrorism around the European region as well as Japan and several other countries. When the United States and United Kingdom were able to expose the members of SMERSH and all of their locations, they immediately disbanded.

SPECTRE then became born.

________________________________________

**Present Day**

Monday arrived, and the sky was now overcast. Weather reports stated that it was going to rain later today. A large group of Reserve Course students marched their way to the gates of the main course building. They had angry expressions on their face. Most of them were shouting their words out.

“This place is a scam!”

“Some school of hope this is!”

“Are they trying to bankrupt us?!”

“This school was a mistake since the start!”

“They don’t give a shit about us!”

“They only care about money!”

Right after the failed killing game, Jin mass emailed the reserve course students about the Kamukura Project. Telling them that they were all used to make profits and to develop the super soldier. This was part of Jin’s plan a long time ago, he wanted them to feel despair, and now he was getting what he wanted.

Jin along with Koichi and Gozu, stood on the rooftop overlooking the protest from the Reserve Course students. Jin looked at it through the binoculars he was holding, he formed a smirk on his face while witnessing their rage.

“Looks like you got what you wanted boss.” Koichi smiled.

“Yes. But I should be giving credit to Kamukura.” Jin said while lowering the binoculars. “He had an idea similar to this where it involved the main course.” He turned his head to Gozu. “Are my remaining relatives been caught?”

“Yes.” Gozu nodded. “However, some resisted and tried to attack us. We were able to kill them.”

“Not a problem.” Jin smiled. “I’ll be heading to the underground facility. Koichi I need you to do something for me.”

________________________________________

Class 77-b was inside their classroom, witnessing the Reserve Course riot while looking out the window.

“Do you think this will get worse than it already is?” Ibuki asked.

“They have a right to protest.” Chiaki replied. “But....I’m starting to think this is more than just a protest.”

“They might’ve found out about the Kamukura Project.” Hajime said. “That’s the reason why the Reserve Course exists.”

“From what I’ve heard, the school is calling this a ‘parade’.” Mahiru explained. “They believe no student would demonstrate against the system of hope.”

“What the hell kind of logic is that?” Kazuichi asked.

“What a terrible example of a parade!” Gundham shouted.

Sonia placed her hand on Gundham’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. “Just try to relax Tanaka.” She looked at her classmates. “I wonder what the security is doing about this.”

“Seems like they’re trying their best to work on it.” Nekomaru replied.

“And what about that secret agent guy?” Hiyoko inquired. “Where is he? Shouldn’t he be doing secret agent stuff to stop this nonsense?””

“The person we should be worrying about is Ms. Yukizome.” Mahiru said. “She still hasn’t shown up yet.”

“Maybe classes got cancelled because of what’s happening.” Akane said. “I don’t think my brain can focus with all of that craziness happening outside.”

________________________________________

“Give us the same damn lessons!”

“We’ll force our way in!”

“We want an equal future!”

Felix and Juzo stood side by side while listening to the yelling from the Reserve Course. No other security guard was with them. A male Reserve Course student was able to climb up the gate and enter the main course campus. Another student tried to do that same thing only for him to be pushed away by a baton from Juzo.

The male Reserve Course student charged his way towards Felix and tried to attack him. Felix dodged his attacks and punched him really hard in the face, knocking him out.

Another student was able to get in the campus and tried to attack the security. Juzo kicked him in the face and body slammed him to the ground.

“Quit whining!” Juzo told them. “If you don’t like what we’re doing then go fuck off somewhere else!”

Juzo hated what was going on and so did Felix. They both wished Bond was here and help them out and find out what’s happening. Not to mention, they’ve been also worried about Kyoko and the others such as Yuto, Kyosuke, and Chisa.

________________________________________

Inside Junko’s safe house. Ryota was still inside the secret room. He sat on the chair and stretched himself. The anime was now done and he was all burnt out from working on it. He was ready to show Junko the footage he made. While on his computer, he goes to his emails and finds one from Junko. He clicked on it and saw the message on the screen including a video attachment. He started to read the message.

**“Sup my favorite animator!? I know this message was totally unexpected but I had a last minute idea. See this video attachment? I want this footage to be put into the anime. Don’t ask why just do what you’re told m’kay? Thanks! :)**

Ryota started pondering about the video being sent to him. He clicked on it and downloaded the file. He hoped it wasn’t a virus. After the video was downloaded, he started to play it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**What he was watching was the most gruesome thing he has ever seen in his entire life.**

The video footage was showing SPECTRE soldiers mass murdering people as well as animals.

They were killing people in a church.

Pouring gasoline on toddlers and setting them on fire.

Carving a swastika on an adult male’s head.

Tossing dogs and cats into grinders.

Executing the remaining student council members by slicing their heads off with a katana.

Force feeding people kerosene into their body.

Ripping out little kids hearts and stomping on them.

Dario was in the footage and he was eating people’s organs while wickedly laughing.

Ryota kept himself from having a heart attack. The video was driving him nuts, so much despair was hard for him to register. He tried clicking off the video but couldn’t, he tried to open task manager and force the program to close, but right he did that he had zero control over the computer. He couldn’t move his mouse nor use the keyboard. He tried to force the computer to shut down by holding the power button. When he tried to do that, the secret door opened behind him, causing him to startle. He slowly turned around and saw someone in front of him.

It was Tee Hee Johnson.

“Did you like what you watched?” Tee Hee asked with a smile. “I did hehehe. They call me Tee Hee, and I’ll be taking over.”

“W-where’s Enoshima?” Ryota asked.

“She won’t be giving your orders anymore.” Tee Hee answered. He eyes moved towards the screen. “Beautiful isn’t it? So much despair can make someone happy like me hehehehe.”

“How can you enjoy violence?!” Ryota exclaimed. “It’s impossible to live like that!”

“That’s easy for you to say, because you never went through violence before haven’t you?” Tee Hee said.

Ryota formed a downcast look and said. “Enoshima....she.....she used me. I thought she wanted to create a video to represent hope. But this is despair.”

“Actually you’re right but.....she had a change of heart.” Tee Hee stated. “You see she worked for a deadly organization which I’m a member of. She betrayed us and started to join the good side of hope. So because of that, we’re finishing what she started.”

Two SPECTRE Marines behind Tee Hee arrived. Both of them were holding a person with a strong grip.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was Chisa. Her mouth was gagged, and there was fear in her eyes. Tears were coming down on her face. Tee Hee kidnapped her by the time she arrived at Hope’s Peak. She tried to fight them off but no avail.

“You ain’t leaving until that footage is placed into your animation video, ok?” Tee Hee said with a scary smile. He rose up his metal claw and said. “If you don’t...then I’ll be doing something horrible to this lovely woman over here.”

Ryota started to shake. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to run so badly, but he knew escaping was pointless since he was cornered by Tee Hee and the two SPECTRE soldiers.

“You don’t want her to die, do you?” Tee Hee inquired.

“N-no!” Ryota shook his head.

“Then sit down and get to work. You have twenty-four hours to finish this.”

“I don’t have twenty-four-“

“You have _twenty-four hours_ to finish this.” Tee Hee repeated. “If you really want this woman to die, then I’ll do it. The next victim on the list will be your classmates hehehehehe.”

Ryota gulped. He noticed he had no choice. He doesn’t want people to die because of him. He sighed and sat back down onto the chair and continued to work.

________________________________________

Class 78 were also aware of the Reserve Course riot. Mondo, Leon, Chihiro, Kiyotaka, and Aoi looked out the window and noticed the commotion going on outside.

“Crazy fuckin’ shit.” Mondo said while crossing his arms. “And where is the god damn police force? Shouldn’t they be fuckin’ dealing with this crap?”

“The school officials told the public that this is a parade.” Kiyotaka replied.

“And somehow they fell for it.” Leon said while rolling his eyes.

Aoi turned her head to the tables and noticed Makoto, Kyoko, Junko, and Mukuro were still absent.

“I hope Naegi, Kirigiri, Enoshima, and Ikusaba are ok.” Aoi said. She became worried about their whereabouts.

“Do you think they can’t come here because of what’s happening?” Chihiro asked.

“Maybe, but let’s just hope that they are safe.” Aoi answered.

________________________________________

Inside a dark room was Fuhito laying on the ground tied up. He had no idea where he was. He remained calm though, because he didn’t felt the need to freak out. And he wished Kyoko didn’t crash her car, not that he wanted to die, he thought what she did could’ve killed her. And he hoped that she was still alive.

The past was haunting Fuhito. Everything he did to his son was coming back to bite him in the ass. He didn’t think this would happen. But it did. His son was now a criminal and was getting revenge on his father. And the whole Kirigiri family.

Jin killed his uncle right in front of his father to get a reaction out of him but didn’t get any. But that won’t be stopping him. Taking extreme measures will be necessary to get something out of Fuhito, whether to make him scream, or cry in despair.

A sound came from a sliding door, which was opening. The light formed in the room where Fuhito was. He saw a silhouette of someone. It was a female, who had long black hair. She walked up to Fuhito and crouched down.

Fuhito recognized the woman.

It was his wife Shizuko Kirigiri.

“S-Shizuko.” Fuhito said while looking at her.

Shizuko formed a smile on her face. “Hello Fuhito. I missed you.”

_**SLAP!** _

Shizuko slapped her husband in the face. Fuhito started blinking his eyes and saw someone else in front of him.

It was his son.

Jin formed a smile on his face in front of his father. “You awake old man?” He said. “It’s time for a family reunion.” He forcefully grabbed his father and dragged him out of the cell.

They walked through a hallway. Fuhito had no clue where he was, but was about to find out.

“Where are we?” Fuhito inquired his son. “A hideout of yours?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Jin replied. “This is the Hope’s Peak bunker which is something I call it. It’s an underground facility that was developed decades ago when this school was in construction.”

“So it’s a bomb shelter.” Fuhito said.

“Wrong. Nobody knew about this place except Kamukura and the Russian organization SMERSH.” Jin explained to his father.

“You’re telling me that this was made for _that_ group? Where’s your proof?”

Jin smirked. “Why hasn’t Kamukura told _anyone_ about this place? Shouldn’t the public be aware in case of some sort of major situation occurred?”

Fuhito was about to say something until he and his son arrived at the room they were heading to. Jin opened the sliding door and entered the room with his father. Fuhito’s eyes caught a group of eight people chained to a wall.

The remaining members of the Kirigiri Family.

Fuhito saw her granddaughter Kyoko who was chained to the wall with the other family members.

Jin dragged his father to a chair and untied him. He then grabbed him and strapped him to the chair. Two guards went up to Fuhito and used speculums to force his eyes open. A henchman handed Jin his Pancor Jackhammer shotgun. Jin grabbed it and pointed the shotgun at his father.

“Eleven years ago, I lost my daughter and my wife on the same exact day. And you didn’t even fucking care.” Jin said coldly, he pointed his gun down to the ground. “Apologizing to someone will make someone’s day better. It shows that you cared about what you did was wrong, if no one does that then they cannot be self-aware of their faults. Now I will admit that if I didn’t reply to your letter about wanting to reconnect, then none of this would be happening. But.....it’s also your fault too. Because you disowned me all because I didn’t want to become someone like...” Jin pointed his finger at his father’s face. “... _you_.”

Fuhito kept himself calm as possible.

Jin walked to the chained up family with a sadistic smile. He stopped walking and turned to his father.

“Are you capable of saying the simple two words of ‘I’m sorry’?” Jin asked his father.

Fuhito didn’t reply and just stared at his son.

Jin nodded in response. He turned to a male Kirigiri family member in front of him.

**_BANG!_ **

Jin fired the Pancor Jackhammer at him in the head, causing it to pop. Jin got some of the blood on him, but he didn’t care. The Kirigiri family except Kyoko all started to get frightened. Fuhito felt a chill down his spine, but he didn’t want to show it off to his son.

“*sigh* Good job father, we just lost a family relative because of you.” Jin said. “Are you going to make this difficult? Because that means I can make things _worse_. Three seconds, say it.”

Fuhito again didn’t reply.

Three seconds were already up.

**_BANG!_ **

Another family member was killed by Jin.

“Come on father, are you going to say it? Or are you just going to show that you have no care about your own family?” Jin said to his father.

Kyoko looked at Fuhito. Fuhito looked at her back and could tell that she wanted him to say sorry to his son.

Jin noticed his father and his daughter were looking at each other.

“Seems like my daughter wants you to say it and be done with it. It’s only two words what’s so hard about doing something simple?” Jin said. He pointed his gun at the next Kirigiri family member.

**_BANG!_ **

Another one was dead.

“Daddy look at this!” Jin said to him. “Look at what you’re creating! Those three people are dead because of you! Wow....I guess mom dying really made you heartless, didn’t it?”

Fuhito scowled at Jin’s words. He didn’t like his wife being brought up again.

Jin sighed and shook his head. “You’re a coward.”

Jin pointed his gun at the remaining family members and killed them all.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Kyoko was still alive and the only one who was still chained to the wall. Jin walked up to her and placed his palm on her face.

“I’m a better parent than your grandpa.” Jin said while smiling. “He doesn’t care about you. The only reason why he was interested in you, was because he wanted to use you and make you the heir of the family.” He turned his head to his father. “Right?”

Fuhito didn’t say anything.

Kyoko looked down on the ground, but she was fighting off the words from Jin. She didn’t want it to be true.

“Don’t make it look like its false daughter. It’s all true. My father only cares about the family legacy, he doesn’t care about you.” Jin pulled the gloves off of Kyoko’s hands. “And he certainly doesn’t care about your burnt hands.”

Kyoko formed a surprised look. She didn’t know how Jin found out about her burnt hands.

“You want to know why it happened?” Jin asked.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“ **I ordered it**.” Jin admitted. “I was given a call from Dr. No. He told me you and your friend Yui Samidare were trespassing into his island Crab Key. Mr. Bond was there too. After you and Mr. Bond were captured, Dr. No contacted me and told me everything. I told him to make you punished, and I didn’t care how he did it. I was also going to send some people there to come pick you up and be brought to me. But that failed after you and Mr. Bond killed Dr. No and escaped.”

Kyoko didn’t want to believe anything his father was saying. But with the serious tone she heard from his voice, she could tell how honest he was sounding. Not stuttering nor pausing between sentences to make up a story. That is how she detects lies coming from peoples’ mouths.

And Jin was _not lying_.

“You bastard.” Kyoko hissed. “You....you..... **YOU RUINED ME!** ”

“It was a punishment, nothing personal.” Jin said nonchalantly. “He would’ve killed you, and I wouldn’t like that, but of course I would move on from it.”

Fuhito never saw Kyoko flip out like that before. He taught her how to always be calm and composed during detective cases, but he understood why she did it. Jin ruined her own daughter’s life by burning her hands. If Fuhito’s own father did that to him, he would’ve exploded without hesitation.

Fuhito looked at Jin and said. “Son....that’s enough.”

Jin turned his head to his father. “Finally you said something, but it wasn’t what I wanted. I’m _not_ going to stop father. You’re _going_ to say sorry to me.”

Fuhito didn’t want to say it but he knew he had no choice. “I’m sorry...” He said.

“For?”

“For everything. I should’ve kept you in my life, not disown you. I was selfish because of the death of your mother. Work became something to keep me from thinking about her. I was hoping you would become like me, but I understood why you didn’t. You wanted to live a normal life.”

“And yet you still disowned me.” Jin pointed out.

“I did it because I wasn’t thinking straight.” Fuhito told him. “I thought I felt betrayal coming from you. And that’s why I wanted you out of the family.”

Jin walked up to his father. “Do you love my daughter?”

“Yes, I do.” Fuhito nodded.

Jin looked at her daughter. “Do you think that’s true?”

Kyoko kept her head down, she didn’t want to look at her father. “I don’t know anymore.” She said.

“Hmm...So my daughter is very confused right now.” Jin said. He then looked at his father again. “Thank you for apologizing.” He pointed his gun at Fuhito’s head. “Say hello to mom for me. She’s waiting.”

“No wait son-“

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Jin fired the remaining shots of the Pancor Jackhammer right into Fuhito’s head. Part of his skull was revealed. Jin smirked and spits on his father’s corpse.

“Goodbye Sherlock.” Jin said while smirking.

Jin walked to his daughter. “So it’s just you and me now daughter. All the Kirigiris are dead now.”

“Karma is going to pay you a visit.” Kyoko said with a glare.

“Karma will remind me of what I did. I don’t care what happens to me, I got what I wanted anyway. And you’re alive because you’re my daughter, and no one else’s.” Jin said. “We’re going to make a great team together. We’ll show the world our true strength. All your friends will be gone. Everything you cared about will be forever gone. And you know....I wonder how you’re boyfriend Makoto Naegi is doing right now.”

Kyoko started to think about Makoto, hoping he was safe and not dead. _Makoto....please keep yourself from getting killed. I miss you._

________________________________________

Inside another dark cell room, was a lone man sitting on the ground against the wall.

It was James Bond.

He was still wearing his stealth suit. He was in here for two days. No one opened the door since then. He had no clue where he was, but he had thoughts about being in the underground facility. He’ll have to find out where exactly he’s at himself.

Bond was thinking about Junko and Mukuro as well as Kyoko and Makoto, hoping the four of them are still currently alive and that Junko and her sister were able to stop the killing game themselves. Felix, Juzo, Chisa, and Q were on his mind, wondering what their status is.

The door inside Bond’s cell room opened, he saw two people entering. It was Makoto and Jin’s henchman. The henchman unlocked the handcuffs off of Makoto and leaves the room, closing the door and locking it.

Bond looked a Makoto and noticed how frightened he looked. Makoto stared at him back and let out a sigh of relief, feeling glad that he was still alive.

“Hey.” Makoto greeted Bond. “I’m glad your still here...alive.”

“Same thing to you kid.” Bond replied. “So they caught you and Kyoko?”

“Well...this was Kyoko’s idea.” Makoto said. He sat down next to Bond. “So we were able to lose those soldiers who were after us, and Kyoko killed those two guys from that black sports car that was after us. The next day, Kyoko wanted both of us to head to Ikusaba’s dorm room and tell her about what happened to you. And she also began explaining about her sister Enoshima, and all the terrible stuff they had to go through during their childhood.”

“I was able to have them reconcile.” Bond told Makoto. “I’m glad that worked. Did they mention anything about a killing game?”

“Yeah.” Makoto nodded. “After learning you were missing, we had to stop it ourselves. Kyoko wanted to be purposely be sent to her father so she can find the underground facility. And we’re inside it.”

“Were you awake when you entered?” Bond inquired.

“I was, the entrance is located in the basement of the old school building. And Enoshima believes there is an alternative entrance which could be located under the Kamukura statue.”

“What about Felix Leiter? He’s a CIA agent who’s also here too who’s working with me.”

“We didn’t contact him, but we contacted someone else to help us. His name was Yuto Kamishiro.” Makoto explained.

“The ultimate secret agent.” Bond said. “Is he still alive?”

Makoto shook his head. “No. There was this weird scary guy with makeup who used some sort of supernatural powers on Kamishiro and it made him commit suicide in front of me and the sisters. Kyoko was taken away before that happened.”

“Bloody hell.” Bond muttered. _Baron Samedi is here._ “And the student council?”

“Enoshima and Ikusaba were able to save them, but I can’t say if they’re still alive or not. I don’t know if the sisters are dead.”

“Let’s hope they’re not.” Bond said.

“And Mr. Bond?”

“Just call me Bond kid.”

“I was thinking about what you said during our argument about killing enemies instead of having them be redeemed. You were right.” Makoto said.

“I understand you believe everyone deserves a second chance, but that naive attitude of yours was bothering me.” Bond said. “I thought you forgive everyone no matter what they’ve done.”

“I was like that. But after meeting the members of SPECTRE.....I can see why they can’t be redeemed. They’re monsters. Unforgivable monsters.”

“...Blofeld killed my wife.” Bond said to Makoto.

Makoto looked at him after hearing that, feeling shocked that the leader of SPECTRE murder Bond’s wife.

“I’m sorry. How long ago was this?” Makoto asked.

“Six years ago. Our marriage only lasted for a couple of hours.” Bond replied. “We got married, went through the reception, had our honeymoon, then Blofeld arrives in a black SUV with his ass kissers and started to gun down the car my wife and I were in. And the bullets shot my wife.”

Makoto noticed how much despair Bond felt when his wife Tracy was killed. He felt sorry for him, and now he knew SPECTRE cannot be redeemed and that they have to suffer through punishment for their crimes. There are no other options.

“God.....these are the most insane people I ever come across. Again I’m really sorry for what you had to go through.” Makoto said with a sad look.

“It’s fine kid.” Bond said. “Her name was Tracy. She was the love of my life. The one who gave me hope. I’ve been working on avenging her death. If I wasn’t doing that, then that means I would be putting her death in vain. Punishing Blofeld will make her death matter.”

“To be honest, I would be doing the same thing.” Makoto agreed. “Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I had a crush on Kyoko ever since I met her. I confessed to her during that attack at that farm. I really like her, and I don’t want her dead. Including my family. Can you do me a favor?”

“What is it?” Bond questioned.

“If I don’t make out alive, tell Kyoko to never give up hope and tell her I love so much.”

Bond nodded his head. “Of course.”

“Thank you.” Makoto smiled.

“Try to not think about her or your friends too much kid.” Bond told him. “We just need to figure out a way to escape, rescue Kyoko, and reunited with the others. I’ll handle the headmaster.”

Makoto said. “I just hope they are safe. Including Enoshima and Ikusaba.”

________________________________________

Meanwhile, outside of Tokyo, was Towa City.

Towa City is an artificial island that was developed by the Towa Corporation. The island began its development phase eight years after World War II. The city has been in control by the Towa family and their corporation ever since it was developed. The Towa Group is the world’s leading technology corporation owned by the Towa Conglomerate.

When the island started its development, it started off with the construction of the Towa Group headquarters. During construction, it was followed by research buildings, markets, educational facilities (one of them being an elementary branch of Hope’s Peak Academy), factories, commercial buildings, residential areas, restaurants and more.

The Towa Group has been one of the most successful businesses in the world. A branch known as Towa Robotics was later founded to develop robots to the world. The daughter of the Towa family named Monaca Towa is the current chief executive of Towa Robotics. This brought impression and surprise reactions from the public when it was heard, and Monaca gained acclaim reaction to her successful business work.

Monaca Towa was the girl Junko influenced to spread despair around Towa City by killing adults and their parents. Though her father and her older half-brother are still alive due to their high popularity. Knowing that she didn’t want to raise attention from police authorities, she kept them alive...for now.

Monaca was happy she met Junko during her and her friends’ suicide attempt, she saw her as a big sister and hero. Junko wanted her to mass produce the Monokumas for the despair plan. When Monaca was mass producing the Monokumas, she had to lie to her father and tell him that they were going to be domestic helpers for home, emergencies, and workers. The family gave her some space so she can work on them without having to worry about being questioned.

During a heartbreaking moment for her, Monaca became paralyzed thanks to her abusive older half-brother, thus making her live her life on an electric wheelchair permanently. Her friends, father, and half-brother felt pity for her.

And now....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

SPECTRE soldiers were raiding the Towa Robotics building. They were able to bypass the security in the building.

Before they stormed the building, the SPECTRE soldiers acquired blueprints of the entire complex, and with it they knew exactly what they were doing and where they were going.

Monaca’s security was laughable, it was too easy for the SPECTRE soldiers to get through. They used special kind of EMPs to disable security robots, as well as turrets, cameras, motion sensors, and even telecommunications to call in reinforcements or the Towa City police force. People tried to get on their phones to call for help but couldn’t since it was disabled by SPECTRE’s own jamming device that disables electronics from their enemies.

Monaca was in her large office with her friends Nagisa Shingetsu, Kotoko Utsugi, Masaru Daimon, and Jataro Kemuri. Monaca had an angry look on her face and she also felt embarrassed knowing her own security failed to stop the SPECTRE soldiers from raiding her base of operations. Nagisa got in his protective stance around Monaca, he wasn’t going to allow anyone to harm her. Same goes for the other three.

Masaru started talking. “Who the heck are these people?!”

“Are they mercenaries sent after us?” Jataro asked.

“Maybe we killed too many adults.” Kotoko said. “I think God is punishing us.”

“This has nothing to do with God.” Monaca said. “Monaca has no idea who these evil adults are but when they meet us, they going to regret messing with Monaca and her friends.”

“I don’t care who these people are, they will all _die_.” Nagisa declared.

Monaca moved to the window overlooking the facility and saw the SPECTRE Special Forces soldiers killing off the security guards and all the robots they saw, but what also she was seeing was her scientists being kept alive and getting knocked out. Monaca’s eyes started to twitch.

“How could they?” Monaca mumbled.

“Uh...Monaca?” Nagisa said. “Everything will be fine, as long as we-“

“Stop talking.” Monaca ordered him.

“Yes Monaca.” Nagisa quickly said.

“Those good for nothing slaves who work for Monaca are being kept alive. And Monaca knows why.” Monaca said.

“Why?” Masaru inquired.

“They want us to think they’re kidnapping them, but truthfully the soldiers are here to kill us and save Monaca’s slaves.” Monaca replied.

“So are we going to do something or not?” Kotoko asked. “I won’t allow these guys to go pedophile mode on me.”

“What I’m saying is just speculation, so Monaca can’t conclude if it’s true.” Monaca said with a smile. “When they set foot into this room, will forcefully ask them what their business here is.”

“And we will kill them.” Nagisa said.

“Yes.” Monaca nodded.

________________________________________

Outside of Monaca’s office, Alec Trevelyan and his team continued to dispatch the security. Alec used his sharpshooting skills to kill the security guards with his Walther P99 pistol. He thought the security was going to be challenging for him and his team, but his expectations were tossed out the window. He had information on Monaca and her friends thanks to Junko’s notebook including her emails he looked at while hacking into Junko’s email address. According to the info he received, Junko was using the kids for her despair plan. She then had plans on killing them when they become no use for her anymore.

The objective was to kill all of Monaca’s security, and incapacitate the scientists including Monaca and her friends.

Alec heard someone contacting him on his earpiece.

“Speak.” Alec said.

_“Number 2, we eliminated all the security in the complex.”_ A SPECTRE soldier said. _“The last remaining ones were at the storage area. Awaiting orders.”_

“Good. Stand by where you’re at. I’ll contact you when Ms. Towa and everyone else has been captured. Number 2 out.”

Alec turned to his squad he was with and said. “Everyone! On me! Ms. Towa’s office is this way!”

All the soldiers followed Alec down the hall where Monaca’s office was. Before they continued moving, Alec grabbed out a pair of goggles. With the goggles he was able to see through walls and saw Monaca and her friends in the office, ready to attack the people who were about to enter.

“They’re waiting for us to attack. We must form a plan.” Alec said.

________________________________________

Monaca, Nagisa, Masaru, Kotoko, and Jataro all got ready to attack the soldiers coming after them. But then they noticed something. Something odd.

“It’s too quiet.” Nagisa said.

“They must be performing a plan.” Kotoko said. “They know we’re in here.”

“I think they are trying to act like we’re not in this room.” Jataro said.

_**KABOOM!** _

The double doors inside Monaca’s office exploded right in front of the kids. Monaca didn’t flinch but the others did.

“Attack! Attack now!” Monaca ordered her friends.

Kotoko grabbed out a pink colored gun that had a denture attached to the front. It was called the Denture Launcher. She aimed the gun and was about to fire, only for her to be struck by a strong force of electricity that was shot right at her.

Nagisa, Masaru, and Jataro tried to attack but they all got shot by the electric shock coming from the soldiers outside.

“Get up! Monaca demands you four dummies to get up and help Monaca!” She ordered them.

Her friends tried to get up, but they couldn’t due to how strong the electric shock was.

Monaca formed an angry look, she tried to move her wheelchair to her desk to grab something to defend herself with. Her head rose up and saw Alec and his squad entering the office.

“Knock those kids out.” Alec told the squad.

The SPECTRE Special Forces soldiers nodded their heads and knocked out Nagisa, Masaru, Jataro, and Kotoko.

“Monaca demands to know who you people are!” Monaca yelled at them.

Alec looked at her and smirked. “So you’re Monaca Towa, yes?”

“Yep, yep! And Monaca demands to know who you are! You are trespassing into private property!

Alec walked towards her and formed his intimidating aura around him, and it made Monaca slightly scared.

“You don’t want to hurt a poor _innocent_ girl who’s in a wheelchair right?” Monaca said while forming an innocent look.

“Get off the wheelchair.” Alec told her.

“Monaca can’t do that. Monaca’s legs no longer work.” Monaca smiled.

“Your private logs said otherwise.” Alec said.

Monaca formed a surprised look on her face. “M-Monaca thinks your lying! You didn’t read them! You’re just making up fairy tails!”

“I hacked into your computer and was able to read a lot of stuff regarding your family, friends, the wheelchair, and your big sister Junko Enoshima.” Alec explained. “And there is also stuff you don’t know about your big sister.”

“Monaca isn’t scared of you.” She growled.

Alec chuckled. “A little girl thinks she’s tough. But she can only show it if she can _stand_ on her own two feet.”

Monaca’s fists started clenching. She pressed a button on her wheelchair, and started to ram Alec with it. Alec saw it coming and jumped above Monaca and landed behind her, he grabbed the wheelchair and forcefully threw Monaca off of it. Monaca let out a yelp and started to cry. But Alec knew her crying was fake.

“Don’t pretend to cry.” Alec said to her. “I want you to _prove_ that you’re a tough girl.”

“Monaca is tough.” She said. She got up and was able to stand on her two feet. She turned around and saw Alec looking at her with a smirk.

Monaca sprinted towards Alec and started attacking. Alec felt nothing when Monaca was attacking him with weak punches. Alec struck Monaca in the face with his fist, making her land on the floor again. Monaca rubbed her face with her hand and saw blood.

“Did that hurt?” Alec asked.

Monaca didn’t reply and continued to attack while doing a battle cry.

Alec grabbed Monaca’s neck by the time she approached him. He lifted her off the floor and leveled his eyes with hers. Monaca’s feet started to dangle in the air. She felt an emotion she wished she never wanted to feel.

**Fear.**

She was scared, and tears were coming out of her eyes. Alec was the scariest adult she has ever met.

“W-what do you want?” Monaca asked.

“You’re producing Monokumas correct?” Alec questioned, keeping his grip on Monaca’s neck.

“Y-yep, yep.” Monaca answered. “M-Monaca can give them all to you f-free of charge. Monaca swears s-she will never tell anyone about t-this.”

“Good.” Alec smiled. “That’s why we’re here. This is a **hostile takeover**.”


	73. Chapter 73

**FLASHBACK**  
**2002**  
**SPECTRE Island, Atlantic Ocean**

The SPECTRE Island is a covert artificial training facility located in the Atlantic Ocean. The island is used for elaborate training center created for new recruits for SPECTRE’s military group and assassins. Day-to-day activities are overseen by training directors and high ranking SPECTRE members.

The training is known to be very unpleasant for newcomers, many individuals who participate in the training have to go through surprise booby traps, unshielded bomb ranges, and demise karate matches. A final exam known as the SPECTRE Simulation is considered to be the most difficult task for the training exam. If a person fails, they are executed, zero exceptions. SPECTRE expects _everyone_ to succeed and not fail a single assignment. And whoever participates in the training can _never_ leave, should that happen then they are hunted down by SPECTRE and are eliminated.

Jin and Koichi were dressed in black tactical outfits, working on their training to become assassins for the SPECTRE organization. They were at the shooting range firing their Heckler & Koch Mark 23 pistols at the targets, behind them were other recruits performing their training with each other or by themselves.

Before they came, Jin wanted to get revenge on his father for ruining his life. Jin thought about becoming an assassin and have Koichi become his partner. At first he was scared of the idea, but thought about joining him anyway because he was his best friend and he doesn’t mind becoming an assassin and wanted to stay by his side.

While they were training, someone whistled from behind. Jin and Koichi turned around and saw a middle age man with gray hair. He was wearing a black suit, and an eye patch on his left eye. His name is Emilio Largo, also known as Number 2. He was the second-in-command of SPECTRE until his death.

Jin and Koichi both saluted Emilio. “Number 2.”

Emilio nodded his head at them. “Hello gentlemen. You two must be Jin Kirigiri and Koichi Kizakura if I’m not mistaken?”

“Yes sir.” Koichi nodded.

“Perfect.” Emilio smiled. “Please end with whatever you two are doing and meet me outside.” He turned around and walked away from the two men.

Jin and Koichi both looked at each other.

Koichi gulped and said. “Are we in trouble?”

“If we are, then I just want you to know that you’ve been a great person to me.” Jin said. “Let’s go and anticipate what happens.”

After they placed their guns and equipment away, Jin and Koichi met with Emilio at a large courtyard.

Emilio looked at them and said. “Reports from Morzeny told me that you two have the best training records. Normally this isn’t common due to the fact that many newcomers either die during the training, or try to escape the island. You two have caught Number 1’s attention, and he would like to meet with both of you right now. He has an offer that you two cannot refuse. If you refuse then you’re missing out.”

“What about the training?” Jin inquired.

“We’ll have you two graduate early if you choose to accept Number 1’s special offer.” Emilio answered. “All you have to do is to allow me to escort you two to a room where Number 1 is currently at.”

Jin and Koichi looked at each other, pondering about what Blofeld’s offer is.

Jin turned his head to Emilio and said. “Let’s go meet him.”

________________________________________

Jin, Koichi, and Emilio were now inside a building at the SPECTRE Island. They walked through the halls until they reached the room where Blofeld was. Emilio knocked on the door. The door then opens revealing a tall blonde haired man dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. The blonde man allowed Emilio and the two men to enter the room. Jin and Koichi saw Blofeld sitting on a chair at a desk petting his cat. He was looking at both Jin and Koichi.

“Thank you Number 2.” Blofeld said to him. “You may leave.”

Emilio nodded his head and exited out of the room.

“Please have a seat gentlemen.” Blofeld said to both Jin and Koichi. “And don’t mind the man behind you. His name is Hans, one of the prominent henchmen in SPECTRE.”

Jin and Koichi looked at Hans. Hans didn’t say anything and just nodded his head at them.

Jin and Koichi turned their heads back to Blofeld. Jin started talking. “So I heard you have a special offer for us.”

“Yes.” Blofeld nodded. “I’m impressed for you guys’ superb work in the training. When new recruits become astonishing for their efforts, it gets my attention. And it allows me to offer them a position that no one will regret joining. Tell me gentlemen, would you two want to become members of the SPECTRE 100?”

Jin and Koichi were shocked to hear this. They just wanted to become assassins and have no intention in joining the SPECTRE 100.

“This isn’t a joke is it?” Koichi asked.

“Of course not Mr. Kizakura.” Blofeld replied. “I don’t do jokes.”

“What do we do while we’re in the SPECTRE 100 Number 1?” Jin questioned.

“You two can become assassins, or henchmen like Hans for example. Or run your own group and be aided by us. You can in fact perform confidential plans for SPECTRE.” Blofeld explained.

Jin pondered at this, he was thinking of something to do for SPECTRE and was gathering some ideas. He was also thinking about his father.

Blofeld continued talking. “I know this is a huge decision to make, but both of you have about five hours to decide before daytime turns into nighttime. This is a very limited time offer.”

“May I ask you a question Number 1?” Jin asked.

“Sure.” Blofeld said while nodding his head. “What is it Mr. Kirigiri?”

“You heard of my family haven’t you? The Kirigiri family?” Jin questioned.

“The Kirigiri detectives.” Blofeld nodded. “According to your resume, it stated that you were disowned by your own father for not wanting to carry on the tradition, yes?”

“Yes sir.” Jin nodded. “He also ruined my life for not wanting me to be near my daughter.”

“My sincere apologies Mr. Kirigiri.” Blofeld said. “If you want, I can send in my best assassin in the organization to take him out and get your daughter back to you.”

“Thank you Number 1, but I want to deal with him personally. My _personal revenge_.” Jin said.

Blofeld slightly smiled. “Getting revenge in a personal matter is the most effective way to handle things. If you have an idea, then I like to hear it.”

“What do you know about Hope’s Peak Academy?” Jin asked.

________________________________________

**2003**  
**Tokyo, Japan**

Today was the first day of the 70th year of Hope’s Peak Academy. Jin and Koichi both stood in front of the main entrance of the school building. They both applied for jobs here to become teachers. With the help of SPECTRE, they were able to forge information on their background to prevent any unwanted problems.

Jin glanced at Koichi who had a nervous look on his face. “You seemed nervous.” He remarked.

“We’re about to become teachers for the first time.” Koichi said. “Meaning I have to talk in front of the whole class.”

“If you get the whole class, attending classes here is optional for every student.” Jin explained to him.

Koichi smirked and said. “Then that means I can goof off.”

“Please don’t get drunk.” Jin sighed. “I can’t afford you to get fired.”

“Don’t worry, no one is going to know.” Koichi chuckled.

“And that’s why I want that headmaster position.” Jin said.

Jin’s goal was to become headmaster at Hope’s Peak Academy, he doesn’t care how long it will take for him to get it. Only time will tell. Before they came here, Blofeld told them about the founder’s history with SMERSH and that a secret underground facility was located under the school. Jin has not been there yet and has no idea when he’ll go in there.

“You ready to go?” Jin asked Koichi.

“Let’s do it.” Koichi smiled.

________________________________________

**Present Day**

A large boat was arriving at the harbor in Tokyo. It was Quarrel’s Super Ship.

Nagito and Jack Wade were outside and gazed at the city. Thankfully, it wasn’t raining, the weather was still overcast.

Jack looked up at the sky and said. “Wish it was sunny.” He sighed. He turned his head at Nagito. “Are you able to head home by yourself Lucky? Or do you need us to come with you to keep you safe?”

“Come with me.” Nagito replied. “Just in case.”

“I’ll let Quarrel know.” Jack nodded. He then left and went to go meet with Quarrel.

________________________________________

Jack and Quarrel followed Nagito to his penthouse that he told them about. Luckily for him, he still owns it and doesn’t have to worry about paying the bill for it. After exiting out of the elevator, they walked down the hall and arrived at the door to the penthouse. Nagito didn’t have his key with him unfortunately, so Jack helped him out on unlocking it with a key he made for himself to unlock everything.

They now entered the penthouse. Jack and Quarrel gazed at the look of the place.

“Pretty impressive Lucky.” Jack said.

“I wish I had a place like this.” Quarrel said.

“Thanks guys.” Nagito smiled. He grabbed a remote off the table and turned on the television. On the screen was news coverage of the Reserve Course riot. The three of them observed the footage that was being shown on the screen. The news anchor started to talk.

_“Today at Hope’s Peak Academy, a parade by the Reserve Course students is being performed at the front gates of the main course building according to the board of trustees. Some of the students attempted to jump on the gates and climb their way to the main course campus.”_

“They sure seem desperate.” Jack remarked..

“That’s not a ‘parade’.” Nagito shook his head. “It’s a riot.”

“How do you know that?” Quarrel questioned.

“A parade is where people celebrate a special day or event. Not trying to trespass the main course area and causing trouble.” Nagito answered.

“So the board of trustees from Hope’s Peak don’t want anyone to know the real reason why the Reserve Course student are out there.” Jack said.

Nagito nodded his head. “Exactly.” He said. “There’s something the both of you should know about.”

“Is about that school?” Quarrel asked.

“Yes.” Nagito nodded. “According to a classmate and friend of mine, she told me that Hope’s Peak is or was performing an illegal project called the Kamukura Project. They’re creating a super soldier for a despair organization called SPECTRE.”

“Go on.” Jack told him. He started to get more interested in this conversation.

“With this project, they’re developing a super soldier for the organization and they’re calling it the Ultimate SPECTRE. That’s why the Reserve Course exists.” Nagito explained.

“Now let me just make sure what you said. You did say ‘SPECTRE’, correct?” Jack Inquired,

“Yes.” Nagito nodded his head.

“I heard of them before.” Jack said. “Reports say that Scaramanga was connected to them. Did he mention that to you before you killed him?”

“He admitted it to me.” Nagito told him. “People from SPECTRE are looking for me apparently, all because of me trying to blow up Hope’s Peak. Long story.”

“So that’s probably why the students from the Reserve Course are pissed off.” Quarrel said. “Because they found out about the project.”

“And it was intentional.” Nagito said. “It had to of been, unless someone overheard about it and started to spread the news to their peers.”

“I wish Jimbo was here.” Jack said.

“Who?” Nagito asked.

“His name is James Bond 007, he works for MI6. He’s a secret agent. I always call him Jimbo as a nickname. He’s dealt with SPECTRE and killed many of the high ranking members.” Jack explained.

“I had to help him get to an island called Crab Key and San Monique.” Quarrel said.

“If he was here right now he-“ Jack stopped himself from talking and looked at Nagito. “Hey Lucky?”

“Yeah?” Nagito said.

“During our trip here, you mentioned about some British Guy ruining your hope and want to get revenge on him and make him suffer through the love of hope. Did you get his name?” Jack asked.

“His name is Alex Brosnan, he’s a foreigner security guard at Hope’s Peak.” Nagito stated.

“Do you remember what this fella looks like?” Jack inquired.

“He was Caucasian. I believe he was in his early forties. He had short dark blonde hair.”

Jack snapped his finger and pointed it at Nagito. He formed a smile and said. “That’s Jimbo! Good, we can look for him and see if he needs help.”

“And get my revenge on him for destroying my hope.” Nagito muttered. He looked at Jack and Quarrel. “You guys stay here.”

“You sure? We don’t mind helping you out.” Jack said.

“Thank you for that, but I need to get in there myself.” Nagito said. “I still have my Hope’s Peak outfit with me. With it I can get into the school, but I’ll need to sneak my way there without getting caught by anyone.”

“Find Jimbo if you can, and tell Jack said hello.” Jack said.

“Yeah I will, as well as my classmates. I hope they’re ok.” Nagito said. He cared about his classmates. He wasn’t going to let the despair devils from SPECTRE kill them and make him suffer in despair.

________________________________________

Bond and Makoto were still inside the cell room in the underground facility. An hour ago, Makoto rested his eyes and unintentionally laid on Bond’s shoulder. Bond felt weirded out when he did this, but decided to not move away from him and have him rest on something comfortable instead of laying on the floor.

The door in front of them opened. Makoto woke up from the noise and rubbed his eyes, seeing the figure in front of them.

It was Jin, who was smiling at Bond and Makoto. Behind him were two of his henchmen carrying AK-74M assault rifles.

“Rise and shine.” Jin said with a smile.

“And down you go.” Bond said.

Jin chuckled. “Funny Mr. Bond. Looks like keeping you in here didn’t bore you at all.”

“Where’s Kyoko?” Makoto asked with a glare.

“She’s safe.” Jin replied. “I could tell how much she wants to see you. It’s good to have a boyfriend to look after my daughter.” Jin turned around and walked out of the room. “Follow me.” He said.

Jin’s henchmen walked towards Bond and Makoto and force them up on their feet. They including Jin were walking down the hallway.

“So James Bond, tell me, did you enjoy your time here at Hope’s Peak?” Jin inquired.

“I wouldn’t enjoy a school that’s connected to a criminal organization and it being run by a purple psychopath.” Bond replied. “Your name means benevolence, but you sure are doing a great job on showing a pathetic example of it.”

“Thanks for noticing.” Jin said. “I have no shame though. I was taught to show no regret for my actions.”

“How can you live like that?” Makoto asked.

“Because I’m not a soft-hearted individual.” Jin responded. “Everyone is different. We all do cruel things. Once you do something like that, you are no longer a good person.”

Makoto wanted to argue against it, but didn’t because he knew Jin wouldn’t listen.

“So you’re saying you’re no longer a good person?” Bond asked.

“Yes. I’m aware of what I’m doing.” Jin said. “It doesn’t matter though, because I can feel good about myself every day about all of the stuff I’ve done. Just now I killed my father, and felt happy about it.”

Jin, Bond, and Makoto arrived at a sliding door. Jin opened it up by pressing a button and went inside. Bond and Makoto walked in and found themselves in the control center. In front of them was the monitor screen showing surveillance footage of the Reserve Course riot. Bond’s eyes caught Juzo and Felix, trying their best to keep the Reserve Course students away from the main course campus. Makoto observed the events and was shocked to see the events unfold.

“What’s going on?” Makoto asked. “Why are they protesting?”

“It’s not a protest.” Bond told him. “They’re trying to start a riot at the main course building.”

“Yes you are correct.” Jin said. “I mass emailed the Reserve Course students about the Ultimate SPECTRE. This was something I had in mind for a while.”

“Not the smartest idea you had. Clearly the police will be on their way to stop the chaos.” Bond said.

Jin formed a smirk on his face and said. “You’re wrong. No police, nor SWAT or the JSDF will swoop in and save the day. My men were able to trick the public into believing the Reserve Course is performing a parade. We had to come up with some excuse and we were surprised how stupid they were to fall for it. I guess people love Hope's Peak so much they’ll fall for anything we say. In thirty minutes, something tragic is going to happen to every single Reserve Course student, and you won’t be able to stop it Mr. Bond. And it gets worse. This whole school will be terrorized by SPECTRE. Everyone will die, including your friend Felix Leiter as well as Sakakura and Munakata.”

“What about Yukizome?” Bond questioned.

“She’s been kidnapped.” Jin replied. “Not to mention the sisters you befriended are not at the school either. They’re somewhere in Japan, maybe outside of the country.”

“Let me see Kyoko.” Makoto demanded while sending a glare to Jin. “ _Now_.”

“She’s in timeout right now.” Jin told him. “She’s not allowed to see anyone.”

“Is Blofeld here? Or is he in his comfort zone?” Bond questioned.

“You’ll never know Mr. Bond.” Jin smirked. He looked at his henchmen. “It’s punishment time. Take them away.”

Jin’s henchmen pulled out their tranquilizer guns and shot them at Bond and Makoto. They both then fell onto the floor and were now knocked out. Jin’s henchmen carried them on their shoulders and walked out of the room.

________________________________________

**_SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_ **

Bond’s eyes slowly open up. He finds himself sitting at a school desk tied up on a conveyer belt. In front of him was Makoto. And in front of Makoto was a trash compactor that was slamming every few seconds.

Bond had to find a way to free himself and save Makoto. The restraints were strong, and he struggled to break free, but kept on using all of his strength to break free. If it wasn’t for his stealth suit, this would’ve been the end of James Bond 007.

Makoto was scared shitless and the top part of his face was blue. He was also crying, going to die in the most violent way possible. He gave up, no hope was going to save him. Despair was winning.

But unbeknownst to the ultimate lucky student, Bond broke free from the desk and grab Makoto away from the conveyor belt. The trash compactor violently crushed Bond’s desk into pieces. Bond sat Makoto’s desk down and untied the lucky kid. Makoto felt so much relief, and wrapped his arms around Bond and gave him a hug.

“Thank you!” Makoto shouted while feeling tears coming out of his eyes. “I-I thought I was actually going to die!”

“You’re welcome kid.” Bond said, patting Makoto’s back with his hand.

Bond’s eyes caught some coming inside the room they were in. Makoto turned his head around and saw Jin’s henchmen with their AK-74M assault rifles and pointed them at Bond and Makoto.

Bond quickly ran towards the henchmen and attacked them both. Bond grabbed the AK from one of the guards and smacks one guard in the face with the gun. Bond does a hard kicked towards another guard and uppercuts him. Bond then fired the assault rifle at both of the guards, killing them.

Bond turned his head to Makoto and said. “Stay close to me, and try not to die.”

“Lead the way.” Makoto said while nodding and running towards Bond. “I’ll do my best to stay alive.”

________________________________________

Meanwhile in Towa City, Blofeld and Junko were riding in a black Mercedes S-Class sedan heading to Towa Robotics. Junko’s hands were handcuffed. Izuru was driving the sedan, escorting them to their destination.

Blofeld’s phone vibrated, he knew who it was. He answered the phone.

“Is it done Number 2?” Blofeld asked.

_“Yes Number 1. Monaca and her friends are now captured. We’re in the examination room waiting for you. The entire building has been secured and Monaca’s employees are ready to work for us.”_ Alec explained.

“Perfect. We’ll be there at any minute. Number 1 out.” Blofeld said while hanging up.

Junko glanced at Blofeld, she had no idea what to say to him. Blofeld noticed the glance coming from Junko and could tell how scared she was right now.

“I’ll explain why you’re being kept alive when we arrive at that little girl’s company.” Blofeld said to Junko.

“What about my sister? If she’s dead....I’ll hunt you down and make you beg for death.” Junko declared, showing off a death glare towards him.

“Your sister will no longer be your concern anymore.” Blofeld said, not feeling scared of Junko. “Blood ties have officially ended between the two of you.”

“I’ll find her.” Junko said.

“Will you?”

“Yes.”

“ _Will you_?” Blofeld looked at her.

“...” Junko didn’t say anything and just sighed. She can’t tell if she was able to find Mukuro. She just hoped she was still alive and not killed.

“That’s what I thought.” Blofeld said. “Forget about her. You hated her for seven years, don’t force yourself to forgive her for what she’s done to you. She’s dead to you and you’re dead to her. You’re now an only child.”

Junko’s blood started to boil. She wanted to claw Blofeld’s skin with her nails and stomp her heels on his body and make him suffer in despair. Now she could see why Bond hates this guy so much.

The rest of the car ride was nothing but silence.

________________________________________

Inside the Towa Robotics building was the examination room. Monaca was strapped to an operating table, while her friends were on their knees with their hands handcuffed.

Alec was there along with some SPECTRE Special Forces soldiers. He stared at Monaca’s friends and noticed Nagisa’s enraged look on his face. He wasn’t the only who had an angry expression. Kotoko, Masaru, and Jataro all had a look filled with rage. All four of them wanted to kill everyone in the room and free Monaca.

“You evil adults.” Nagisa growled. “You’re all the same! ALL OF YOU!”

“We’ll murder all of you! And your families!” Masaru declared.

“We won’t have you demons stop us from killing the adults!” Kotoko yelled.

“Your face will be ruined!” Jataro said with a glare.

Alec laughed at them. “You children have been watching too many cartoons.” He said. “Your security here is the weakest I’ve ever seen. What was predictable though, was you children being very weak.”

“Don’t underestimate us.” Nagisa glared. “We killed about over a hundred adults. And you’re our next target on our hit list.”

“Ah yes, all of you murdered your parents.” Alec said. “And that was to create some sort of paradise here for little kids.”

“Our job is to wipe out every adult.” Nagisa said. “We’ll be creating a world for us. Not for you or any other adult.”

“What would happen when all of you turned into adults?” Alec asked. “You can’t be a kid forever.”

“It won’t matter. Because we’ll be living in Towa City in peace and not have to worry about anyone trying to harm us or each other.” Nagisa explained.

“Then become advocates instead of murderers.” Alec said.

“You can’t solve things with words. You can only solve things by using actions. And that action is murder.” Nagisa said.

“You know kid....you’re not wrong.” Alec said. “SPECTRE thinks the same way. We kill people without reasoning with them, because it’s pointless just like you said. We have a similar objective, our job is to control the whole world by our power. Same goes for Towa City, meaning you little kids will be under _our_ control and no one else’s. We could’ve offered you children a position in SPECTRE, but since your job is to kill adults, it’s now out of the question.”

“So what the heck are you waiting for? Why are we here? You might as well kill us before it’s too late.” Kotoko said.

“We’re waiting for three people.” Alec replied. “One of them is your big sister.”

“B-Big Sister Junko?” Jataro asked. “What have you done to her?”

“I swear if you ever violate her, I’ll rip every bone off your fucking body.” Nagisa threatened.

“It’s a surprise, can’t spoil it to you all.” Alec said.

“Big.....big sister Junko.” Monaca said slowly.

Alec turned his head towards her. Nagisa looked at her with worried eyes, he and Monaca’s friends all felt worried about her and hoped she was going to be ok.

“Monaca....” Nagisa said.

“Big Sister Junko......betrayed us.” Monaca said.

“That is true.” Alec said with a smile while nodding his head.

“No!” Nagisa exclaimed. “That’s not true! Big Sister Junko wouldn’t do that to us!”

“You can’t trust everybody kid. She’s an adult. And you and your friends hate adults.” Alec said to Nagisa.

Nagisa looked down on the floor with his head. He couldn’t tell if Junko betrayed him and Monaca and the others. He loved Junko and so did everyone else. If her betrayal was real, Nagisa wouldn’t hesitate on killing her with his bare hands.

“Then why would she help us in the first place?” Kotoko asked. “Why save us from killing ourselves?”

“Your questions will be answered momentarily.” Alec told her.

The doors opened in the examination room. Blofeld, Junko, and Izuru entered the room. Junko saw the children across from her, she was about to walk towards them but was held back by Izuru. Her eyes caught Monaca restrained to the operating table. She had no idea why she was on there.

Blofeld walked up to Monaca and looked at her.

“Bring Ms. Enoshima here.” Blofeld said to Izuru while looking at Monaca.

Izuru forcefully dragged Junko to Blofeld and Monaca. Blofeld turned his head to Junko.

“Does she know?” Blofeld inquired Junko

“Know about what?” Junko asked.

“You _know_ what I’m talking about.” Blofeld said.

Junko looked at Monaca. Monaca looked at her with a frown. Junko could already tell she knows something.

“No....no I’m not using her.” Junko shook her head. “Or her friends.”

“But your notes said otherwise.” Blofeld said, pulling out Junko’s notebook from his pocket. He opens it up and turns it to a certain page. “On page 47, you met with five children in Towa City last year during your photo shoot. They were about to commit suicide but you stopped them and persuaded them into kill their parents and adults in Towa City. You also researched information about Monaca Towa and her company Towa Robotics. This made you form ideas to initiate your despair plan known as ‘The Tragedy.’ You wanted to use her for producing Monokumas, and have them be used as killing machines for the tragedy.”

Junko took a deep breath and took all of that in. She had a feeling Blofeld would look at her notes and try to use it as a way to manipulate, humiliate, and provoke her. She notices the shocked looks coming from Monaca, Nagisa, Kotoko, Masaru and Jataro.

“Is that true?” Nagisa asked. “Is that fucking true?! You were just using us?!”

“...Yes.” Junko answered nonchalantly.

“Don’t say that with a straight face!” Masaru shouted at her.

“Monaca knew you were using me the whole time.” Monaca said to Junko.

“If you knew, then why didn’t you do anything about it?” Blofeld asked Monaca. “Clearly, you knew Enoshima was using you and your friends. So you might’ve had future ideas to eliminate Enoshima with the Monokumas.”

“That was Monaca’s intention.” Monaca admitted. “Big sister Junko saving me and Monaca’s friends gave me an advantage to rule Towa City after we kill every adult.....including big sister Junko.”

Junko wasn’t surprised to hear this. She predicted that they were going to kill her eventually. Initially, Junko did have plans to murder the kids at some point just to feel despair.

Blofeld looked at Junko and said. “It feels to me you knew about this thanks to your analytic mind yes?”

Junko nodded her head in response.

“What about her wheelchair? Did you know she was faking it?” Blofeld asked her.

Junko shook her head in response again.

“Her half-brother mister Haiji Towa would abuse Ms. Towa daily, and during one of the abusive events, she pretended to be badly injured. She wanted people to feel sorry for her on purpose. She can walk on her two feet without any problems.” Blofeld explained.

“Just how on earth do you know all of this?!” Nagisa asked Blofeld in a loud tone. “We’re you evil adults spying on us!?”

“We simply gathered information about you children and the events you were involved in.” Blofeld answered.

_Quantum is the reason why he knows._ Junko thought.

Blofeld walked to a table and grabbed out a blow torch. His finger pulled the trigger, causing the flame the pop out of the torch’s barrel. He walked back to Monaca and Junko.

“You’re going to kill her?” Junko asked Blofeld.

“Yes.” Blofeld answered. “What does it look like?”

“Why? She’s just a kid, she’s has nothing to do with what's going on between us. Keep her alive, she won’t say a word to anyone about this. She could help us if you need something to be made.” Junko said.

“That’s the problem Ms. Enoshima.” Blofeld told her. “If I allowed Ms. Towa to work for me, she _will_ betray me and all of my organization. She serves zero purpose to be here with all of us. And the last thing she needs to know before she dies is that everything she owns including her family’s property is now being _extorted_. All of her employees, inventions, assets, money, **all now belong to a man named Ernst Stavro Blofeld**.”

Blofeld places the blowtorch right in front of Monaca’s face and starts setting her eyes on fire. The loud horrific scream came from Monaca, it was so loud and terrifying. She shook while she screamed.

Because of them being handcuffed, Junko and the kids couldn’t cover their ears from the loud scream.

Izuru showed an emotionless look. Alec smiled and looked at the kids, witnessing their despair.

Monaca’s eyes were burnt to a crisp. The skin on her face was burnt up from the flame. Monaca couldn’t see anyone, and was slowly dying. Blofeld then placed the tip of the barrel into Monaca’s mouth and shot the flame inside her throat. Her lungs, heart, and everything in her body was being burnt by the fire, causing her to suffocate. Blofeld stopped using the blowtorch after noticing Monaca was now dead.

Junko felt sadness while seeing a little kid getting brutally murdered by Blofeld. While witnessing the event, she saw herself strapped to that operating table and being violently murdered by her parents. She twitched while thinking about it and quickly shoved the thought away from her mind. She slowly glanced at Monaca’s friends, sensing their despair all over their body. This was her fault. She didn’t regret saving them from suicide, she regretted manipulating them into mass murdering adults in Towa City.

Blofeld sat the blowtorch down onto a table next to the operating table, and looked at Junko. “We’re not done.” He said.

“What else do you want to do?” Junko asked while feeling disturbed. _You psychopath._

“You’re currently terminated from SPECTRE. But I still need you. That is why you’re still alive.” Blofeld answered. He unlocked the handcuffs on Junko’s hands and pulled out a Mauser C96 pistol from his pocket. He handed the gun to Junko. “Kill the kids.”

Junko’s eyes widened and looked at Blofeld. “W-what!?”

“Did I stutter? Those four children over there are going to be executed by you.” Blofeld told her. “Take the gun.”

Junko looked at the C96 pistol. She didn’t want to kill the children. She didn’t want to spread despair anymore. She didn’t want to ruin her redemption.

“This is despair you’re spreading, and it shouldn’t be difficult for you to do since you’ve been doing it ever since you were a child.” Blofeld said. “Why is it hard now?”

“Because I’m no longer obsessed with despair!” Junko replied. “Those kids don’t need to die! Set them up for slavery or something! There’s got to be other options to handle them!”

“No, this is the _only way_.” Blofeld told her. “Take the gun.”

Junko shook her head and said. “No! I’m not killing them!”

“Yeah! She won’t listen to you old man!” Masaru uttered.

“Don’t control her like she’s some robot!” Kotoko said.

“Leave her alone you animal!” Nagisa said.

“Please just....don’t hurt her.” Jataro said.

“I know this is unfair, but so is life.” Blofeld said to the kids. “No one gets other options. There is only one option to get things done. And this is it.” Blofeld looked at Junko. "Maybe this will motivate you...” Blofeld holstered the gun. “....Ms. Enoshima, what happened on July 8th, 2002?”

Junko became surprised when he asked that. July 8th, 2002 was the day Junko murdered her parents.

“I murdered my parents.” Junko answered.

“Why?” Blofeld asked.

“Because they made me suffer through despair.” Junko said.

“Wait! You were abused by your own parents?” Nagisa asked.

Junko nodded her head and said. “Yes. When I heard about you guys getting abused by your parents, I felt pity for all of you. I’m not lying.”

“Her sister was also a victim of abusiveness.” Blofeld stated. “Their parents would do things like locking them in a closest, whipping them, killing their pet dog, destroying their toys and artwork they made, and keeping them unfed if they showed failure.”

“And you know all of this because of Quantum.” Junko said while looking at Blofeld. “They spy on everyone in the world and are able to obtain private information about all of us.”

Blofeld pulled out a DVD from his pocket. “I’m not surprised you heard about Quantum. Mr. Bond or someone might’ve told you about it.” Blofeld looked at a television monitor that was displayed on a table in the room. Blofeld walked up to it and inserted the DVD into the player. Blofeld turns on the TV and starts playing the footage of Junko killing her parents.

Junko didn’t want to watch nor have a revisit to her past. " _Ryoko you are going to regret this!_  "Her mother yelled while she was dying in the fire. _"Curse you child!"_ Her father shouted. Those were their final words before their death.

The video stopped playing. Blofeld turned around and looked at Junko.

“You were smart enough to hide the evidence that led to you.” Blofeld said. “I was impressed, you definitely knew what you were doing. They don’t call you the ultimate analyst for nothing.”

“If I don’t kill the kids, you’re going to expose that to the world and have me wanted for murder.” Junko said.

“Yes.” Blofeld nodded.

“But that was a long time ago!” Kotoko said. “Everyone moved on from it!”

“Just because a crime was committed a long time ago, doesn’t mean it will be forgotten. Everyone gets arrested for something they did years ago.” Blofeld replied to Kotoko.

“You know Blofeld. you have to try harder on threatening me like that.” Junko said to him. “I don’t care if I get arrested for murder. I’ll still be alive, sitting inside a prison cell with a bright smile on my face knowing that I murdered my own parents.”

“Then I have something else that will change your mind.” Blofeld said. He looked at Alec. “Bring him in.”

Alec nodded his head and exited out of the room. Junko couldn’t tell who this ‘him’ person was. She was wondering if it was Makoto, or Bond.

Alec returned with someone, who was handcuffed and their mouth gagged. Junko’s widened her eyes when she saw the person.

_No....No! No! No! No! **NO!!!!!!!!**_ Junko screamed in her mind.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was Yasuke.

“Yasuke!” Junko shouted his name. She was about to run up to him but got restrained by Izuru. “Let me go you freak!”

Blofeld walked up to Yasuke and pointed his C96 gun at his head.

“Don’t you dare kill him!” Junko yelled. “Leave him alone you fucking bastard!”

Junko tried to break free from Izuru’s strong grip but couldn’t. Izuru’s strength was too strong, and she noticed that he was stronger than her sister.

“I want you to understand something Ms. Enoshima." Blofeld said. “Your childhood friend here will _die,_ if you don’t kill the kids. I know how much you care about Mr. Matsuda. And I know you don’t want him dead. So the only way to keep him alive is to kill the children. It will show that you care about him more than little kids.”

Junko started to tear up, she didn’t want it to come down like this. She gave up trying to break free from Izuru. She was hopeless now. Junko viewed Blofeld as an ultimate despair and analyst. He knew ways to manipulate Junko into doing his work.

“Do you want your childhood friend to die Ms. Enoshima?” Blofeld questioned.

“No!” Junko shook her head.

Blofeld walked towards Junko while Izuru released her.

Blofeld handed the gun again to Junko. “Then kill the children.” He said to her.

Junko’s hand slowly grabbed the C96 pistol. Her head turned towards Nagisa, Kotoko, Masaru, and Jataro. All four of them had a face filled with despair. Junko’s body started to slightly shake, her legs were trembling. She pointed the gun to the kids. Her arm shook, tears came out of her eyes, she started to cry, she started to sob.

The kids were about to meet death.

“Wait! You don’t have to do this!” Nagisa yelled.

“Please don’t kill us we’re sorry!” Masaru shouted.

“I don’t wanna die young!” Kotoko screamed.

“Please....don’t....” Jataro cried.

“I’M SORRY!” Junko screamed out to the kids.

“ **Kill them you stupid girl!** ” Blofeld ordered Junko.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Junko fired the gun at the kids and killed them all. Junko continued to sob while she lowered the gun. She wanted to kill everyone in the room and save Yasuke but she knew that would be futile.

Blofeld forcefully turned Junko around and grabbed the gun. Junko couldn’t stop herself from crying.

**_SLAP!_ **

Blofeld slapped Junko in the face. “Stop crying.” He told her. “You kept your childhood friend alive just like you wanted.”

“W-What the hell are you going to do with him?” Junko questioned while tearing up and rubbing her cheek that got slapped.

“Keep him hostage. You’re going to do something for me. You including Ms. Towa’s employees are going to develop the Monokuma Minions for me.” Blofeld answered. “Since you are a smart girl, it will be easier for you to figure out how to develop a simple Monokuma. And you know you can’t make a mistake because you know the consequences for that. I know you’ll do a superb job into developing these with efficient results. This is why I wanted Ms. Towa and her friends dead. I couldn’t trust them. I don’t trust you though, because you showed failure and betrayal. And I’m keeping you alive only because of your intelligence. Maybe you’ll earn my trust again sometime in the future.”

Junko didn’t say anything. She was trapped into a corner, surrounded by the members of the octopus clan.

Blofeld continued talking. “My men will do an inspection after every hour to see the progress. If it has not met my satisfaction...... **I will kill your childhood friend, and I’ll make you watch.** Do you now understand what to do Ms. Enoshima?”

Junko closed her eyes and deeply sighed. She opened her eyes up and said. “Yes. I’ll make everything you need.”

“Good, then it’s time to get to work.” Blofeld said.

________________________________________

**London, England**

At the headquarters of MI6, M sat at her desk in her office while watching news coverage of the Reserve Course parade. Japan wasn’t the only country that was covering it, since Hope’s Peak has a high reputation in the world, many other countries will hear news about the school. Tanner was there observing the event that was taking place.

“This is no ‘parade.’. M said. “This is a bloody riot. And the public is this brainless to think it’s a parade.”

“We still don’t know about Bond’s whereabouts.” Tanner said.

“Q can’t track him?” M inquired.

“I’m afraid not.” Tanner replied.

“Christ.” M muttered. “Then I’m heading out there.”

“What? M you’re nuts! I’m sure Bond, Felix, and Q have everything under control.” Tanner told M. hoping he can stop her from going to Tokyo.

“If Bond is killed in action, then I need to see it for myself instead of being told.” M countered.

“This is not a good idea.” Tanner argued.

“I’ll be fine Tanner.” M said to him. “I’ll bring some operatives with me to keep me secured. The first place I’ll be going to is Bond’s safe house, and talk to Q about what’s going on.”

And with that M left the office.


	74. Chapter 74

**FLASHBACK**  
**2004**  
**Tokyo, Japan**

Tokyo was partly cloudy today. The cold weather made the young Junko and Mukuro wear coats, jeans, boots, and blankets that they stole from stores and other homeless people.

Junko and Mukuro were inside an alley, seeking shelter for their homeless adventure. The sisters had to do vicious things to get what they need in order to survive, such as stealing money from other people, killing other homeless people who had stuff that the sisters needed, and stealing vehicles to drive them at far destinations.

It was their second year being homeless, and these two years had been long for them. Junko had gotten easily bored when she wasn’t spreading despair on other people with her sister. The first time she spread despair on someone was a man who was homeless for about seven years. He had tons of stuff to keep him survive such as water, food, clothes, money, and a radio. Junko wanted it all, so she killed him. She killed him by stabbing him with a knife she took from her home before it got destroyed by the fire. Junko stabbed the man in the heart, and wanted her sister to cut out every part of his body and throw it all in a nearby dumpster. Mukuro felt sick while doing it, but she had to do it for her sister.

Right now, Junko and Mukuro were sitting next to each other at the alley they were in. They were listening to music on the radio to keep themselves from getting bored. Junko’s ears caught noise from someone walking to them. The sisters turned their head to the person coming towards them, who had an intimidating look. He was a Japanese man with short black hair. He was wearing sunglasses, a black coat, black pants, and black shoes.

The man formed a creepy smile on his face at the girls. “Hello little ladies.” He greeted them.

“H-hello mister.” Mukuro greeted with a scared look.

“This is our territory bum! Get lost!” Junko demanded the man while glaring at him.

“Haha!” The man laughed. “Sure I’ll go.” He said. He then pulled out a knife. “But I want that nice blanket and that radio, including your money. Or I might kill you two orphans for them and take everything else I need.”

“This is ours! Finders keepers, losers weepers!” Junko yelled while sticking her tongue.

“It’s your funeral kiddo.” The man shrugged. He advanced towards the sisters and was about to kill them.

“Sis! Do something and stop sitting!” Junko told Mukuro.

“Y-you go do it!” Mukuro said to her sister.

“Hey!” Someone said.

The man turned around and saw someone standing in front of him. He was an adult American Caucasian male. He had short dark gray hair, and was wearing a dark green coat, black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots.

“Get out of here.” The American man told him.

The sunglasses man chuckled. “Ha! A foreigner is going to tell me what to do? Go back to where you came from!”

The American man didn’t budge. He wanted to stop this man from attempting to kill two innocent little girls.

“Are you deaf?! Get lost! Or this will get ugly!” The sunglasses man shouted.

“It already got _ugly_.” The American Man said.

The sunglasses man started to attack the American. The American was so fast on his reflexes, he jumped in the air and kicked the sunglasses man in the face. He then body slams him to the ground and throws him against the wall.

The sunglasses guy got himself up and tried to strike the American with an attack. The American was able to dodge every single attack that came to him and was able to grab a firm grip of the sunglasses guy’s arm. He rammed a punch towards the arm and dislocates it, causing the sunglasses guy to yell out a painful cry.

The American man then starts punching the sunglasses guy repeatedly in the face and headbutts him. He then lifts him off the ground and tosses him into a dumpster. The American man then knocks out the sunglasses guy with a hard punch to the face and closes the dumpster.

Junko and Mukuro watched it all happened. Mukuro could tell the American man was a soldier due to his excellent fighting moves. Junko analyzed him and could not sense any despair in him, and found out he was a hope believer and does things for the good and not evil. And that disgusted her. But honestly, she felt happy that he saved her and her sister from getting killed.

The American looks at the two sisters and said. “You two girls ok?”

“We’re fine, thank you.” Mukuro said.

“Who are you?” Junko asked.

“Name’s Grim.” He replied. “And I’m a soldier.”

“A soldier?” Mukuro said. “You work for the United States military?”

“I used to. But now I work for a private military group called Fenrir.” Grim stated.

_Fenrir? I heard of them before._ Mukuro said in her mind. Mukuro researched information about PMCs and found out that Fenrir is known to be a reliable PMC due to its elite members.

“I noticed you girls are homeless.” Grim remarked. “Are you runaways?”

“No sir.” Mukuro shook her head. “We are homeless, but we’re not running away from home. We uh-“

“Are parents died due to a horrible accident, and we were about to be sent to a crappy orphanage.” Junko answered Grim while she was lying. “But I was like nah fuck that shit and decided to live our own lives.”

“Hmm.” Grim grunted. “Well...maybe I can help. Come with me.”

________________________________________

Junko and Mukuro were now inside Grim’s apartment room. It was more like a hideout. Junko eyes looked at a bunch of photos of people who were wearing skull head masks. Mukuro looked at some firearms that were on a table, she was about to grab one until Grim’s hand caught her wrist.

“Don’t touch those.” Grim told her firmly.

“Sorry. I have an interest in firearms as well as military stuff.” Mukuro said.

“I see.” Grim nodded while letting go of Mukuro’s wrist. “Oh I forgot. I never asked your names.”

“I’m Ryoko Otanashi.” Junko told him, keeping her eyes on the photos.

“And I’m Mutsuko Otanashi.” Mukuro told him.

“Wait....you’re Mutsuko Otanashi? The one who wrote those articles at MilitaryInc?” MilitaryInc is one of the military-related websites that Mukuro wrote articles for, including their magazines.

“Yes sir.” Mukuro nodded.

“I must say, you did well with your work. I wasn’t expecting to be some little kid.” Grim said.

“She also participated in survival tournament games and won every single match she was in.” Junko stated to Grim.

“Really?” Grim looked at Mukuro.

“Yes.” Mukuro nodded.

“Pretty impressive.” Grim commented.

“Who are these people?” Junko asked, while pointing her finger at the photos.

“Those are members from a terrorist group called Skelton. Reports from Fenrir stated that they are running human trafficking around Japan and most of them are school children. They are also using them for pornography and forcing them into becoming members of their group with the methods of brainwashing. Crazy shit.” Grim explained.

“And your mission is still in progress?” Mukuro asked.

“Yeah, and it’s about to be finished tonight.” Grim answered.

“Let me come.” Mukuro offered.

“Huh?” Grim said while looking at Mukuro with a confused look. “You wanna tag along with me?”

“Yes. You’ll need some support.” Mukuro said.

“Well thanks, but this mission is for me and no one else. It’s a solo op mission.” Grim told her. “I can’t have innocents involved. But....maybe I can offer you something.”

“What is it?” Mukuro inquired.

“Become a volunteer in Fenrir.” Grim said,

Mukuro and Junko formed a surprised look. Mukuro didn’t know how to respond to that. Junko glanced at her sister, and showed a worried look on her face.

“You...you want me to join?” Mukuro asked.

Grim nodded his head and said. “If you want to. This is completely optional.”

“But what about me?” Junko asked.

“You can join too if you want.” Grim answered while looking at her.

“Thanks but no thanks.” Junko declined. _That’s not what I meant._

Grim nodded his head to her answer and looked at Mukuro. “So? Do you have an answer?”

Mukuro pondered at Grim’s request. She thought that maybe joining can make her more protective and useful to Junko in the future. She can protect her sibling no matter the cost. She didn’t notice Junko’s expression that showed nervousness.

_Please sis...don’t leave me._ Junko begged in her mind. She loved her sister and didn’t want her to leave her all by herself. She also felt her stomach tighten due to anxiety and she also started to daydream of her sister getting killed in the battlefield. She shook that thought off, not wanting to think about her sister dying. She hoped her sister will reject the offer and stay with her.

“I accept.” Mukuro said with a slight smile.

The despair won.

The despair went all over Junko’s body. She wanted to scream and cry, but couldn’t because she could tell how happy Mukuro was into joining a military group.

“It didn’t felt like you gave too much thought of it.” Grim pointed out.

“I already made up my mind. I’ll join Fenrir.” Mukuro said to him.

“Alright then. When I’m done here, we’ll leave Japan and head over to South America.” Grim told her.

Junko raised her hand. “Um, don’t forget about me.”

“I haven’t. I’ll be giving you about 1,200,000 yen.” Grim said to her. “Something to support yourself with.”

“That’s a lot of money.” Mukuro remarked.

“You get paid to do work as a soldier.” Grim shrugged. “You two can stay here. But while I’m gone, don’t _ever_ open the door for anyone. And whoever trespasses, knock them out and keep them tied up. Don’t kill them. I’ll need to question them.”

“Yes sir!” Mukuro saluted.

“At ease.” Grim nodded. He turned around and walked towards the bedroom. “I’m gonna get changed. You two can watch some TV if you want.”

When Grim was gone, Mukuro looked at her sister with a smile.

“Isn’t that great Ryoko? I’m going to become a soldier.” Mukuro smiled.

“Yeah....I’m proud of you.” Junko said with a fake smile. “And I can probably fulfill my dream into becoming a fashion model.”

“And we’re both going to have hope.” Mukuro said. “Finally.”

“Call me Junko for now on.” Junko told her.

“Huh?” Mukuro said.

“Call me Junko.” She repeated. “My new name is going to be Junko Enoshima. I want us to have no connection when we part our ways.”

Mukuro understood what her sister was saying. They knew how safe it was to change their names and act like they don’t know each other.

“Ok.” Mukuro nodded. “And I want to be called Mukuro Ikusaba.”

“That name you gave to that character you drew?” Junko asked. Mukuro drew some of her own characters sometimes, and one of the characters she drew was a female mercenary named Mukuro Ikusaba.

“Yup.” Mukuro replied. “And how did you come up with Junko Enoshima?”

“Just sounded catchy.” Junko answered. “A name that everyone in the world will remember.”

The next day, Mukuro and Grim left Japan, leaving Junko alone in the country. She was thankful to still have contact with Yasuke and she hung out with him from time to time. But she only did that to have a substitute sidekick to spread despair.

Thanks to the money she was given by Grim, Junko went back to school as well as joining the fashion industry and lived with a female guardian until she bought her own place.

When Junko got on the spotlight of popularity, everyone loved her. But most of them were creeps who wanted to do sexual activities towards her. Making her fall into despair and increase her obsession with it.

Now in the present day, Junko was now finding redemption of hope.

No more despair for her.

________________________________________

**Present Day**

Yasuke was escorted by Blofeld and Izuru and two SPECTRE Special Forces soldiers. They were heading to Monaca’s (now Blofeld’s) office. When they entered, Izuru took the handcuffs off of Yasuke and pulled the gag off his mouth.

“Please have a seat somewhere Mr. Matsuda.” Blofeld said to him.

“If I’m going to be forced to sit, may I read a book to keep myself from getting bored to death?” Yasuke asked.

“Izuru please give Mr. Matsuda something to read.” Blofeld told him.

Izuru nodded his head and walked to a bookshelf. He grabbed out a random book and handed it to Yasuke. Yasuke looked at the book and sat down on a nearby chair.

Blofeld sat at Monaca’s desk and started to pet his cat. He looked at Yasuke and started to talk to him.

“I never got the chance to thank you for your involvement in the Kamukura Project Mr. Matsuda.” Blofeld said.

“You’re not welcome.” Yasuke said bluntly, keeping his eyes on the book he was reading..

“I want something like that to happen again in the future. And we can use that girl as the next patient.”

Yasuke stopped reading and looked at Blofeld. “Are you saying you want to erase Junko’s memories and make her become a slave to you?”

“Yes.” Blofeld nodded while looking at Yasuke. “She will no longer become Junko Enoshima, the girl we all know and love. The same goes for you. Once the Monokuma Minions are fully developed and ready to take action, the both of you will become permanent members of SPECTRE, and with your original memories erased, none of you will have thoughts about betraying me or anyone in SPECTRE.”

“You’re insane!” Yasuke shouted while glaring. “You just want to ruin people’s lives, just to get what you want!”

“That’s the point of SPECTRE. We ruin people’s lives because that’s our job.” Blofeld said coldly.

Yasuke didn’t bother replying to him, he rather not talk to someone who’s sick in the head. He started to avoid eye contact on him, and kept on reading his book.

________________________________________

Inside the island of the overseas branch of Hope’s Peak Academy, Kyosuke sat in his office at his desk and worked on some paperwork. He wasn’t aware of what’s happening right now at Hope’s Peak. But he was about to be when he felt his phone vibrated. He looked at the Caller ID and saw Juzo’s name on it.

“Speaking.” Kyosuke said.

_“I don’t care if you’re busy right now! You need to get your ass over here pronto!”_ Juzo said. _“A bunch of crazy shit is happening!”_

“Ok slow down. What’s going on?” Kyosuke inquired.

_“It’s the Reserve Course. They’re going crazy right now. Leiter and I are doing our best to keep them away from the main course.”_ Juzo explained.

“What about Bond and Yukizome?” Kyosuke asked while standing up.

_“Bond is still MIA and Yukizome is missing too.”_ Juzo answered. _“I can’t tell if her students are safe. I just hope Leiter and I will survive. Please you need to get over here!”_

“Say no more. I’m on my way.” Kyosuke said while hanging up.

________________________________________

Grim was wearing his Fenrir outfit and was stationary inside a hallway, looking out the window outside. With him were two other people, the first guy had short brown hair and a beard, and the second guy had short dark red spiky hair. Their names were Phantom, and Dostovei. They were Mukuro’s allies during her time at Fenrir. They were dispatched to the overseas island to keep the area secured from unauthorized people.

Grim was entirely bored during his time here and wished he rejected the job to keep guard of the area. Phantom was dying to shoot something. And Dostovei was trying to entertain himself in case he got bored.

Both Phantom and Dostovei almost got into trouble when they were trying to prank Seiko. Grim caught them just in time and gave them a good ass kicking. Grim’s glare would always give Phantom and Dostovei the creeps, it was the most scariest glare they have ever seen from someone. And thought the leader of Fenrir was the scariest.

Grim saw Kyosuke walking down the hall, knowing he wanted to talk to him.

“Grim.” Kyosuke greeted,

“Mr. Munakata.” Grim greeting while nodding his head.

“There’s a serious situation going on at Hope’s Peak.” Kyosuke stated. “I’m heading out there to check it out.”

“By yourself?” Grim asked.

“Yes.” Kyosuke answered. “Don’t worry my colleagues will take over while I’m gone. I need you and your teammates to inform Kimura about it. And contact me if anything is happening.”

“We’re coming with you.” Grim told him. He turned to his teammates. “Right?”

“Uh...yeah!” Dostovei nodded, feeling a bit nervous. “We’ll come!”

“I always wanted to go to Hope’s Peak!” Phantom said, feeling excited.

“No, I’m going by myself.” Kyosuke told them in a serious tone.

“And this situation could be regarding SPECTRE activates.” Grim said. Since SPECTRE are Fenrir’s enemies; Grim, Phantom, and Dostovei were informed by Kyosuke about its connection to Hope’s Peak.

“I can take care of myself, thank you.” Kyosuke said firmly.

“Kid....listen up.” Grim said, while pulling out a cigar and lighting it up.

“Hey! There’s no smoking in here!” Kyosuke said to him with an angry look.

Grim ignored him and started smoking in the hallway. “What is Fenrir?” He asked Kyosuke.

“It’s a Private Military Company.” Kyosuke answered flatly.

“Yes, but that’s not the true definition.” Grim said. “Fenrir is a monstrous wolf. The wolf traveled to the modern universe and wanted to form an objective. And that was to eradicate his arch nemesis: The barbarous octopus named SPECTRE. Fenrir has been fighting SPECTRE for about thirteen years. Most of us died, and most of us survived and won.”

“Just barely!” Phantom said out loud. “You wouldn’t believe what SPECTRE does to the people from Fenrir when they get captured!”

“What they do to them?” Kyosuke inquired.

“Trust me you wouldn’t want to know.” Dostovei replied.

“They torture them, but it’s not just a simple torture.” Grim explained to Kyosuke. “They would stab their eyes with a knife and make them bleed. Slice off all of their fingers, and their ears. Shove their head into a pull of blood. Pull their bones out of their body. Setting their tongue on fire. And......psychological rape.”

“’Psychological rape’?” Kyosuke asked. “Go on.”

“Fenrir soldiers have been raped by the soldiers from SPECTRE and they would film it on camera and send the footage to every member from Fenrir. Including other footage of them torturing our allies. Anyway, once the wolf gets raped, the octopus shoots out ink towards it. And.....the despair-inducing shit happens.”

“Stop explaining it!” Dostovei exclaimed, covering his ears. “It’s giving me the creeps!”

“Fenrir members start to hallucinate. Getting haunted by the soldiers of SPECTRE. Making them think they’re there to kill them or rape them, but truthfully it’s all in their head. They start to become a danger to themselves. One Fenrir member started to shoot our own people, because he saw them as SPECTRE soldiers. We had to put the poor bastard down because there was no cure to heal him.

It was a lot to take in for Kyosuke, now he heard enough. SPECTRE was one of the most ruthless motherfuckers he has ever learned about. They were truthfully the number one enemies in the world.

“Fine.” Kyosuke said. “You three can come with me. But no one else.”

“Um.” Someone said nearby.

Kyosuke turned his head around and saw Seiko Kimura.

“May I come too?” Seiko asked.

“I’m sorry Kimura, but you need to stay here.” Kyosuke said.

“But I can help-“

“ _No_ Kimura.” Kyosuke said in a strict tone.

Seiko formed a sad look on her face, her eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness. Tears started coming out of her eyes, while rain started pouring down on her head. Phantom and Dostovei both started crying, and walked up to Seiko, giving her a hug that she deserves.

“It’s alright! Don’t cry!” Phantom said to Seiko.

“Yeah, everyone needs a buddy in their life.” Dostovei said while sobbing.

Kyosuke sighed, while Grim facepalmed.

“Fine, come with us.” Kyosuke said while he rolled his eyes.

Seiko’s expression immediately changed into happiness while the rain switched to a sun that had a smile on its face. She was very happy to come with Kyosuke and the Fenrir soldiers.

“Thank you!” Seiko smiled. “I promise you four that I won’t be useless. I have a drug that can turn me into a superhuman.”

“Great, let’s hope it’s useful for all of us.” Kyosuke said. “Now let’s leave already before it’s too late.”

________________________________________

Inside a cabin located in the rural area of Japan, Mukuro was sitting in an armchair tied up inside the dark living room. She’s been asleep ever since she got knocked out by Izuru. She had her wrist and ankles tied, and her mouth was gagged. Her eyes slowly started to open. She couldn’t tell where she was due to the blurred vision.

“ **WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU ASIAN PENDEJO!!!** ” Someone screamed into Mukuro’s ear.

Mukuro jumped as she woke up from the loud voice. Her eyes were wide open and tried to find the person she was with. And she saw him, making her form a glare, a look filled with murder.

It was Dario. He smiled at Mukuro.

“What’s up?” Dario said while smiling. “Hope you had a wonderful nap, because we’re gonna have some _fun_ together. It’s unfortunate that your sister isn’t here. And you know why? I killed her, and ate every part of her beautiful skin.”

Mukuro tried to break free from the chair but no avail. Her blood started to boil, after hearing about Junko getting killed by Dario, she was going to make Dario die in a slow painful way.

“HAHAHA!!! God damn you’re so fucking angry you little Jap!” Dario said while he laughed. “It was a joke! God.....you really are a sensitive wolf aren’t ya?”

Mukuro kept on staring at Dario. She wanted to kill him so badly right now. All she has to think about is to how to break free, if she can in time before it’s too late.

Dario grabbed a chair and placed in front of Mukuro. He sat down on it and started talking.

“You ever watched Reservoir Dogs? It’s one of my favorite movies. Your sister would love it. There was this one scene where this guy named Mr. Blonde tortured some cop.’” Dario started to evilly giggle. “Oh good god that scene was soooooo goooooooooood! If your stupid fashion sister still loved despair and watched that scene, she would’ve been in heaven filled with despair!.” Dario started to rub Mukuro’s legs. “How about I torture you just for fun, just like what Mr. Blonde did? Shall we?”

Mukuro started to feel chills down her spine. Dario was going to torture her in the most despair-inducing ways. He walked to a shelf and grabbed out a CD. He places the CD in his laptop’s CD drive. He starts up the media player and the song started to play. The song playing was called Stuck in the Middle with You by Stealer Wheel.

“This is the song that played during that torture scene!” Dario told Mukuro. He started dancing while the song was playing. Mukuro watched him, she continued to break free but still couldn’t. The restraints were too strong for her.

Dario began to sing. “Well I don't know why I came here tonight! I got the feeling that something ain't right! I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair! And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs! Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right, here I am, stuck in the middle with you!”

While Dario was singing, he grabbed out a hammer and a nail. He evilly smiled and walked up to Mukuro while he continued to sing. He pulled the gag off of Mukuro’s mouth. He then placed the nail onto Mukuro’s left hand and hammered it down into her hand.

“ **AAAAHHHHH!!!!!** ” Mukuro screamed at the top of her lungs when the nail penetrated her left hand. It hurt so fucking much. So much despair she felt. Dario laughed and grabbed out another nail and rammed it into Mukuro’s right hand. Mukuro continued to scream horrifically. Blood came out of her hands.

“Did you love that?” Dario asked while smiling.

Mukuro spat at his face. Dario flinched at the sudden action and frowned while rubbing off the spit from Mukuro.

“Fuck....... _you_.” Mukuro said while her face darken. “ **Fuck every single thing about you.** ”

Dario spat at her back and said. “You’re welcome.” He then formed a smile.

Dario walked to a table nearby and grabbed out a pair of pliers. He moved towards Mukuro.

“Open wide. Time to remove some of your teeth.” Dario said as he forcefully opened Mukuro’s mouth. With the pilers he started to pull out Mukuro’s teeth. He pulled out the two front teeth, after he pulled them out Mukuro started to yelp at the pain. Dario started to laugh after pulling the teeth out. “You know, I’m gonna enjoy hearing you talk without your teeth. You’re gonna sound like an old fart hahaha!”

Mukuro started breathing in and out after her two front teeth were pulled out by Dario. Dario wanted to do other things. The first thing he did was pulling the nails off her hands, after he did that he started to lick the blood.

“You got some good wolf blood.” Dario said with a creepy smile. He grabbed his switchblade and rubbed it around Mukuro’s face. He kept on singing as he started to carve lines around Mukuro’s cheeks. Blood was showing on her face and started to drip down. Dario licked the blood off her cheeks and smiled. “I love you so much. Your blood makes me fall in love with you, but.....I can’t keep you alive. Orders from the boss. And you wanna know something? I was sent to you and your sister purposely, because I told the boss everything regarding what happened at Isthmus. So after you two girls joined, he contacted me and sent me to good ol’ Japan land!”

Mukuro didn’t bother saying anything. Her expression was dull, she still felt blood coming down on her face. She felt hopeless now. She doesn’t think she’ll make it out alive. _Ryoko....wherever you are. I’ll be watching over you._

The music was almost over, making Dario sigh.

“Damn it’s almost over.” Dario muttered. “Ah well, I guess it’s time to cook you. Let me play another song.”

Dario walked to his laptop, and took out the CD. He then grabbed out another CD and inserted it into the CD drive. The next song playing was Werewolves of London by Warren Zevon.

Dario walked away from Mukuro and went to the kitchen to grab out some supplies to cook Mukuro and eat her.

Mukuro glanced at Dario and tried to figure out a way to break free and kill Dario. She used her strong body to break free from the restrains, though the pain she received from Dario kept her from escaping.

But the ultimate soldier wasn’t going to give up.

She stopped her attempt to escape when she noticed Dario walking out of the kitchen, thankfully he walked towards a hallway. She continued her attempt to break free. Her eyes noticed the ropes getting loose, all thanks to her strength. The ropes around her ankles started to get loose as well, She hoped Dario wouldn’t notice and ignore it.

Dario walked out of the hallway with an apron. His black jacket was gone, revealing his white tank-top. Mukuro kept on trying to make the ropes loose, her skin started to turn red due to all the strength she was using to break free. Dario grabbed out a meat cleaver and turned around. His jaw opened, causing him to run towards Mukuro.

“The fuck you think you’re doing you stupid Jap?!” Dario yelled.

The ropes bounced off of Mukuro like something you see from a superhero cartoon. With fast reflexes, Mukuro jumped towards Dario. The both of them landed on the ground, Mukuro started punching Dario left and right. Dario was able to break free from Mukuro by grabbing her and throwing her against the wall.

Mukuro quickly got up and saw Dario swinging his meat cleaver at her. She dodged the swings as the meat cleaver collided onto the wall. The swings from Dario were really fast, but was Mukuro was able to avoid the hit from the meat cleaver. Mukuro back flipped to get away from Dario as far as possible.

Mukuro did a really powerful flying kick by using her right foot to kick Dario in the face. The kick made Dario crash through a wall. He landed in a room and got himself up, his head moved towards a gun. It was Mukuro’s RC-P90. He formed a smirked and grabbed the submachine gun. Mukuro eyes widen when she saw Dario holding her gun.

Mukuro ran very fast around the living room while Dario started firing the RC-P90.

**_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

Mukuro dodges every bullet that was being fired at her. She couldn’t get into cover because it would be futile due to the RC-P90’s features. Dario kept on firing, the bullets ricochet all over the walls, as well as destroying lamps, pictures, tables, and other accessories in the cabin.

While Mukuro ran, she jumped through a window outside, rain started to pour on her. Her eyes caught a shed that had the door wide opened, she sprinted towards it and searched the shed. And lucky for her, it had tons of weapons. Revolvers, pistols, shotguns, submachine guns, and assault rifles. On a table, she found an M16 assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment, and an over and under shotgun.

Mukuro grabbed the M16 rifle and opened the grenade launcher to see if it was loaded, and it wasn’t.

Outside of the shed, Dario kicked the cabin’s front door and scanned the yard with his eyes, searching for Mukuro. He was still carrying the RC-P90. He was able to find extra ammunition for it. He slowly walked around the yard while pointing the gun. He moved to the shed in front of him, by the time he arrived he looked around and saw no one.

But what he didn’t notice though, was that Mukuro was hiding on the ceiling above him, she had a machete on her hand. She jumped down onto him and stabbed Dario in the back with the machete. Dario gasped and tried to swing his fist towards Mukuro, she dodged it and rammed a punch to Dario’s knee.

Dario got to his knees and started to puff. Mukuro pulled the machete out of Dario’s back and started to slice off his arms. Dario screamed, it was so painful. Blood started shooting out of him.

Mukuro then grabbed the over and under shotgun and fired it at Dario’s knees. Dario kept on screaming in despair, he then laid on the ground. Mukuro looked at him, she wasn’t finished. Making him feel despair slowly was the first step, but there was one more thing to do for his execution.

Mukuro grabbed her RC-P90 and tossed it across the yard. She then grabbed the M16 and loaded the grenade launcher. She walked out of the shed, and walked a distance away from Dario.

Dario’s head slowly rose up, looking at Mukuro. He tried to move, but there was too much pain for him to handle.

Mukuro pointed the M16 at Dario. She placed her finger on the grenade launcher trigger.

“Say hello to my little friend.” Mukuro said as she shot the grenade launcher.

**_KABOOM!_ **

Dario exploded into tiny little pieces along with the shed.

The Ultimate Sicario lost.

The Ultimate Soldier won.

She avenged her sister for all the shit she suffered from while she was with Dario.

The rain was still pouring, Mukuro needed to find transportation. But Dario’s car could have a tracker as well as a detonation. Kyoko told her about the vehicles from the SPECTRE members, that they could have a tracking device in them and a detonation feature to prevent people from stealing it or using it for investigations.

There was no other car for her to take. Mukuro ran back inside the cabin and tried to find something to heal herself with. She found some first aid kits to heal her hands and cheeks with. After she was done healing herself, Mukuro went back outside and ran to her RC-P90, she picked it up and checked its ammunition. After knowing it was full, she started to run through the forest. She was fine with the weather condition. During her time in Fenrir, she tolerated severe weather.

She wasn’t going to stop sprinting until she arrived back to Hope’s Peak Academy.

________________________________________

Nagito was able to enter the Main Course campus without getting spotted by the Reserve Course students and security. He had no clue where his class was since he was in the new building for the first time and he almost entered the old building until he remembered hearing news about the new main course building.

It took Nagito about ten minutes to find his class and he thought he was never going to find it because of his luck, but he did. He formed a bright smile on his face, he was about to reunite with his classmates after spending a half-a-year absence. He has a lot to tell them about his crazy hope adventure.

He opened the door, and saw his classmates. Some were interacting with each other and some looked out the window, watching the events outside. Chiaki and Hajime were playing video games with each other. Chiaki rose her head up and saw Nagito standing in front of her and her classmates.

“Komaeda!” Chiaki said out loud.

The students looked at him when his name was called out, and they were shocked to see him.

“Hello everyone.” Nagito smiled. “It’s been a while.”

All of his classmates ran up to him.

“Dude, where the hell were you?!” Kazuichi asked.

“Yeah, what happened?” Mahiro asked.

“Have you been plotting betrayal to the animal kingdom mortal?!” Gundham glared.

“You got some explaining to do lucky boy.” Hiyoko said.

“Have you been practicing some music? Ibuki has been dying to have a band member.” Ibuki said.

“I got some excellent food waiting for you Komaeda!” Teruteru said.

“It’s good to see you alive!” Sonia said.

“Did you sprint all over the globe?!” Akane asked.

“I’ll need to force you into extreme sports for missing a half a year of school!” Nekomaru said.

“Welcome back Komaeda.” Chiaki smiled.

“Thanks everyone.” Nagito said while smiling. His eyes caught someone in the room, someone he hasn’t seen before. It was Hajime, who was smiling at Nagito. “A new student?”

“Yup. I’m Hajime Hinata, former Reserve Course student now ultimate. I’m the Ultimate Counselor.” Hajime greeted.

“Oh how wonderful for you to be here.” Nagito smiled while grabbing Hajime’s hands. “I’m glad you worked on getting yourself a talent instead of being in the talentless hell of nobodies. And thank you very much for protecting Chiaki Nanami our hope goddess. You are now an official member of the hope religion.”

“Uhh.....thank you?” Hajime said, feeling a bit uncomfortable around Nagito. He tried to pull himself away from Nagito, but he couldn’t due to Nagito’s strong grip. He didn’t want to let go of him.

“Komaeda.” Chiaki said his name in a strict tone. “Let him go....or I’ll no longer be your hope goddess.”

Nagito’s eyes shot open, he quickly let go of Hajime’s hands. “My apologies goddess Nanami.” He said while bowing to her.

“So what the hell happened?” Kazuichi asked. “You’ve been gone ever since you tried to blow up the gym.”

“And what happened to your left hand?” Sonia asked, noticing Nagito’s prosthetic hand.

“Did you get severely injured?” Nekomaru asked.

“Yes....but it wasn’t an accident.” Nagito said. “I was a slave.”

Everyone gasped at that.

“Seriously?” Hiyoko asked.

“Yes.” Nagito nodded. “It’s a long story though, and I’ll tell it to you all later. But right now, I need to tell you all something about this school.”

“We already know.” Chiaki said to him. “This school is connected to SPECTRE.”

“Ms. Yukizome told us after we were roughhousing.” Hajime explained. “It’s also a long story.”

“Where is she?” Nagito asked.

“We don’t know.” Mahiru answered. “We checked the teachers’ office but she wasn’t there.”

“Then let’s go find her right now.” Nagito said. “Find our teacher before it’s too late.”

“I agree with the god of luck!” Gundham said to everyone. “We must find our savior and mentor before she has fallen into death’s realm!”

They were about to leave the classroom.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Until projectiles shot through the windows outside.

They were sleeping grenades.

The sleeping gas shot out, forming into the room.

“What’s going on? Why I’m getting....sleepy.” Hiyoko said as she fell down onto Mahiru’s arms.

“It’s the sleeping virus!” Gundham yelled.

They tried to escape the classroom, but the sleeping gas stopped them from fleeing, causing all of them to fall onto the floor one by one.

________________________________________

Felix and Juzo continued to fight off the Reserve Course students from entering the campus. Felix picked up a male student and tossed him at the other Reserve Course students. Juzo did the same thing.

“I don’t know how long we can stay here doing this.” Juzo said to Felix. “These students are really pissed.”

“We just have to keep trying. We can’t have them be here causing chaos. And we can’t kill them either because they’re civilians.” Felix said.

Felix’s eyes caught something from the distance behind the Reserve Course. It wasn’t a student. He was a grown male adult.

He was carrying a weapon.

Felix knew what it was.

It was a handheld M134 minigun.

The person walked closer to the Reserve Course. He whistled to get their attention.

The Reserve Course students all turned around and saw the man in front of them.

In front of them was Koichi, who had a sadistic expression on his face.

Juzo saw him. “Is that Kizakura?”

“Yeah....and we need to hide now.” Felix said as he grabbed Juzo’s wrist and ran away from the gates.

The Reserve Course students glared at Koichi.

“The hell is this? The school is ordering some extermination now?” A male reserve course student said.

“You can’t kill people who are protesting!” A female student said.

“Yes we can.” Koichi said. “Because it’s a way to shut all of you up.” He pointed the M134 minigun at them and started firing.

**_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

The minigun bullets penetrated all of the reserve course students’ bodies. Blood shot out of them. Their skin was being torn apart. They tried to run away but couldn’t. They all dropped dead on the ground, no longer moving their body. Some gotten wounded, but Koichi finished them off by sending more bullets into their body.

Every Reserve Course student that participated in the riot was now dead. There were still more though, who were in the Reserve Course building.

________________________________________

Jin’s henchmen along with Oddjob and Jaws, were all inside the Reserve Course building.

Jaws was in a classroom and grabbed a male reserve course student and bent him in half, he then drops him to the floor and crushes his skull with his foot.

Oddjob threw his bowler hat at a female student and sliced her head off.

Jin’s henchmen started to mass murder the Reserve Course in other classrooms with their AK-74M rifles. The students were all screaming, trying to get away from the massacre, but failed.

Everyone was dying. Jaws and Oddjob continued to walk around in the Reserve Course building to kill more people.

The male principal of the Reserve Course tried to call the police but wasn’t getting any reception.

The door in his office kicked opened.

The principal saw Oddjob and Jaws who were entering his office.

Oddjob sprinted and jumped onto the principal. He held him with a strong grasp, keeping him restrained. Jaws walked towards them and started to bite the principal’s neck with his metal teeth, peeling off his skin, causing him to scream.

The principal was now dead. Oddjob dropped his body onto the floor, and left with Jaws.

They then continued to kill everybody in the Reserve Course building.

________________________________________

On the rooftop of the Reserve Course building, Baron Samedi was there wearing a different outfit and makeup. He was wearing a dark gray trench coat, a dark gray tall hat, and skeleton makeup which was all over his body. He was also holding a cane.

“Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaa!” Baron laughed. “It is now time for despair to shine throughout the world!”

Baron shot his cane up in the air and started to shoot its powers up to the sky.

“The sky’s soul will be cursed! The sky will become despair! The sky will be filled with absolute doom hahahahaaaaaaa!” Baron said while laughing.

The sky color started to change after Baron cursed it. The gray color was transforming into red.

“Hahahahaaaaaaaa! The red-blooded sky will be the sign of doom to everyone! All their souls will be control by the octopus and me Baron Samedi the ultimate voodooist hahahaahahaahaaaaaaaaa! The sky of doom! **THE SKY OF DESPAIR!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!** ”


	75. Chapter 75

_**RATATATATATATATATATATA!** _

Bond fired his AK-74M at the guards he saw in the hallway of the underground facility. Makoto almost gotten killed by the guards but he was saved thanks to Bond, without him, he would’ve been a dead man.

After Bond killed the remaining guards, he looked at Makoto who had a frightening look.

“Just try to relax kid.” Bond said to him.

“I’m trying, it’s just.....all the shooting makes me scared.” Makoto said. “And this place is a maze, who knows if Kyoko is here or not.”

“We’ll find her, we just need to search everywhere for her. If she’s not here, then we’ll need to find an exit.”

Makoto nodded his head and continued to follow Bond around the underground facility.

“Hey Mr. Bond?” Makoto said.

“What is it kid?” Bond asked.

“Have you ever.....got shot before?” Makoto asked.

“Well I never got shot, but I got severely injured by getting poisoned by a crazy old Russian woman right after I shot her, and spent several months in a hospital.” Bond explained.

“Did you think you were going to die?”

“Yes....but I didn’t let it get to me. I’m not afraid of dying, if I was, then I wouldn’t become a 00 agent. We 00s show no fear during our missions, we’re taught to be aggressive people.”

Makoto nodded in response.

Bond stopped walking and leaned against the wall, going into cover, he slowly peeked and saw no one, but his eyes caught a sliding door.

“Let’s go.” Bond said to Makoto.

Both of them advanced through the hall and arrived at the door. Both of them got into cover across from each other. Bond pressed the button to open the door, and pointed his gun at the room. No one was there. In front of Bond and Makoto was a flight of stairs leading up top.

“I guess we found the exit.” Bond remarked.

“When we leave, can we split up?” Makoto suggested.

Bond looked at him and said. “You sure you want to take a risk like that?”

Makoto nodded and said. “I need to find my classmates and make sure they’re safe from that man.”

“Then in that case, I’ll stay and you go.” Bond said.

“What? You don’t want to return to the surface?”

“I need to find Kyoko before her mental headed father finds her and does who knows what. I’ll be fine on my own. Just try to be safe.”

“I’ll try.” Makoto said.

“And before you leave...” Bond handed Makoto a Ruger KP95 pistol. “...Take this. And use it wisely.”

Makoto grabbed the gun and looked at it. He did felt scared, but he knew what he had to do: Defend himself from getting killed. He can no longer let his feelings get in the way.

“I will. I’ll do my best.” Makoto said as he turned around and walked up the stairs.

Bond watched him go, hoping he’ll survive.

Makoto was now up top to the stairs, and in front of him was a wall. Of course, Makoto had no idea how to move the wall until he saw a keypad next to him. Now he was stuck, because he had no idea what the code was. He decided to guess. He pressed the numbers 1 1 0 3 7.

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

The green light lit up on the keypad, indicating that the code was valid. The wall started to form a set of stairs in front of Makoto. The code he used was obviously a guess, and thanks to his luck, it was the right code. Makoto continued to watch the wall forming into stairs, and after it was done forming, his eyes widen in shock.

_The sky.....it’s red, and it’s raining too._ Makoto said mentally. To him it felt like he was in hell now, and he didn’t even want to know what outside looks like. But Makoto put on a brave face and slowly walked up the stairs. He kept walking until he was finally outside. He looked around the large courtyard and saw no one. He looked up the red sky, wondering why it was like that. Thankfully, all the buildings in the campus weren’t destroyed.

Makoto started running and reached the main course building without any problems, he barged right in and stopped running to catch his breath. He looked around the hall and no one was around. He then forgot that he still had his KP95 pistol with him and felt uncomfortable carrying it around inside the school, making look like he’s about to do a school shooting.

He started to calmly walk through the halls of the school. While he was walking, he started to hear loud footsteps, making him stop on his tracks. He turned around and saw no one behind him. His ear caught the noise coming to his right. Makoto got into cover and ready himself to anticipate the action that was about to come. The person was getting closer and closer. Makoto jumped out of cover and pointed his gun at the person.

The person pointed their gun at Makoto.

It was a standoff between the two.

And they both formed a surprised look.

The person in front of Makoto was Mukuro, who was pointing her RC-P90 at him until she and Makoto lowered their guns at each other.

“Ikusaba.” Makoto said.

“Naegi.” Mukuro nodded. “Are you alright? Where’s Kyoko?”

“She’s fine.” Makoto answered. “I hope. Bond is still alive, and he’s looking for her and her father.” Makoto’s noticed the bandages on Mukuro’s hands. “Your hands! Are they-“

“Fine? Hell no. It hurts, but I'm trying my best to tolerate it. I did heal myself before I left. Oh and see my front teeth?” Mukuro showed her missing front teeth to Makoto. “They got pulled. Anyway, how about you? Any injuries?”

“No, luckily.” Makoto shook his head. “Where’s Junko?” Is she......dead?”.

Mukuro sighed and answered Makoto’s questioned. “I...I don’t know. We tried to escape and get away from them, but too much was going on. They sent tanks after us, and I had to take control of one of them to get them off our backs, until I got caught. Plus Dario is dead, I killed him. He’s the guy who tried to rape you.”

“Oh.” Makoto blinked. “Right.... _that_ guy.” He shuddered while remembering what Dario did to him.

“I hope Junko is alive.” Mukuro said. “I have zero clues on where she is right now. But I might have an idea though. Right now, I’m going to tag along with you where ever you go ok? I need to make sure you don’t die.”

“Thanks Ikusaba.” Makoto smiled. “You’re a great person.”

“T-thanks, and you’re welcome.” Mukuro stuttered while trying to fight off the blush that was forming. “Let’s head to our class.”

________________________________________

The students from Class 78 watched the Reserve Course students getting murdered by Koichi. They all had a look filled with despair. Chihiro started to release tears. Mondo saw him crying and decided to comfort her. Kiyotaka closed his eyes and went into silence to mourn their deaths. Aoi hugged Sakura and cried on her chest. Celestia was stunned after she saw the Reserve Course students getting ruthlessly murdered. Yasuhiro and Hifumi started to shake like crazy and hid under their seats.

“Why? Why did they have to die like that?” Aoi sobbed.

“Whoever ordered it is a fuckin’ lunatic.” Mondo said while showing an angry look.

“I agree with you bro.” Kiyotaka replied to Mondo. He looked at the class. “Everyone....let’s all have a moment of silence-”

The door in their classroom suddenly opens, revealing Makoto and Mukuro.

Aoi’s moved her head towards them. “Naegi! Ikusaba!”

“Hey you guys.” Makoto greeted them with a slight smile.

“All you guys alright?” Mukuro inquired.

“Physically we’re alright.” Mondo answered. “But not emotionally. We just saw a group of- Wait a fuckin’ minute....you two are carrying guns!”

“They’re here to kill us!” Yasuhiro screamed.

“I don’t want to die!” Hifumi begged. “I still have fanfics to publish and update!”

“You two are a disgrace to the school environment and to the beloved country of JAPAN!!!!” Kiyotaka shouted at them while pointing.

“I’ll give you two all of my money to keep me alive.” Celestia said to them, admittedly she did felt scared of dying.

“Please...” Chihiro cried. “Don’t hurt us.”

“We’re begging you!” Aoi said.

Sakura got into a protective stance and was ready to attack Makoto and Mukuro. “If you harm us, you’ll regret it!”

“Relax! Everyone relax!” Mukuro told them. “We’re not here to kill you.”

“Then what’s with the guns?” Mondo asked.

“We have them to protect ourselves because a group of people are here to kill Naegi and me.” Mukuro explained.

“Also, Kyoko is in trouble.” Makoto said. “And her father is responsible for what’s happening outside.”

“WHAT?! THE HEADMASTER OF THE SCHOOL ORDERED A MASS SHOOTING?!?!?!” Kiyotaka asked while yelling.

“...Yes.” Mukuro answered in a calm tone.

Kiyotaka was about to freak out and scream until Mondo calmed him down.

“Relax bro, I know this shit is crazy as hell. But we just got to fuckin’ calm our asses down and try to survive through this hellhole we’re in right now.” Mondo said to Kiyotaka while trying to calm him down.

“Right....I just can’t believe that we’re in a school environment where it’s controlled by an unprofessional principal.” Kiyotaka said while he calmed down.

“When was the last time you guys saw Kirigiri?” Sakura asked.

“Two days ago.” Makoto answered her.

“There’s a lot of stuff to explain.” Mukuro told them.

A good ten minutes lasted when Makoto and Mukuro explained to their classmates about the events that occurred two days ago. They also told them about the school’s connection to SPECTRE and SMERSH, Quantum spying on the entire world, and James Bond being here and Jin being a member of SPECTRE. They were surprised and speechless after they learned all of this.

“We need to find that fuckin’ British guy right now and have him save our asses from getting killed!” Mondo suggested.

“We could, but going out there is our death wish.” Mukuro said. “We don’t know what to expect.”

“From what I’ve gathered, the school wants the students to stay indoors until this situation is over.” Chihiro told her classmates.

“So we’re screwed.” Aoi said.

“Probably unless Bond or someone who’s working with him finds us and save us all.” Mukuro said.

“But right now, we’re gonna stay here. Ikusaba and I will protect all of you at all costs.” Makoto reassured them.

“I’ll help ya guys out.” Mondo offered. “You guys are like my second gang.”.

“I’ll assist you three in defense.” Sakura said.

Mondo looked at Chihiro. “Yo Fujisaki! Is there a way for you to get access to the security cameras here at this fuckin’ place?”

“Yeah.” Chihiro said while wiping the remaining tears away. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Do the best you can.” Makoto said to Chihiro.

Chihiro nodded her head and sat down at her table. She grabbed her laptop out and started to hack into the school’s cameras. After she was able to access them, she started to think about Chiaki and just hoped that she was still alive and not killed. If she does die, Chihiro will make them all pay for it.

________________________________________

Outside, Felix and Juzo ran very fast through the campus of the school trying to get away from Koichi’s rampage.

Right now, the raining stopped. Felix and Juzo noticed the red sky above them, making them think that SPECTRE was about to control the world and turn it into chaos. As they were running, they came across someone.

It was Koichi,

He was laughing at them. He pointed his M134 minigun at them and said. “You two seriously thought you can get away from me?”

Felix and Juzo didn’t bother replying to him. Felix’s eyes caught something behind Koichi in the distance. He saw the figure pointing a pistol at Koichi from behind.

“Any last words?” Koichi asked them.

“Hell wants to say hello to you.” Felix said to him.

**_BANG! POP!_ **

A loud gunshot echoed, and Koichi’s head exploded into pieces right in front of Felix and Juzo. It came from a hollow point bullet.

The person who killed Koichi was Grim who was holding a Detonics Scoremaster pistol. With him were Kyosuke, Seiko, Phantom, and Dostovei.

Kyosuke and the others walked up to Felix and Juzo.

“Kyosuke!” Juzo said his name to him.

“Juzo. Leiter. Good to see you two in one piece.” Kyosuke said. “I’m sorry for what’s happening.”

“Whatever it is you’re apologizing for, it’s not your fault.” Felix said to him.

“Yeah...but what are you saying sorry for?” Juzo asked Kyosuke.

“I put you and Yukizome into a dangerous situation.” Kyosuke said. “With that being said, I’m sorry for my selfishness.”

Juzo placed his hand on Kyosuke’s shoulder and looked at him with a serious look. “It doesn’t change anything if we went back in time and choose to not investigate this school. You did the right thing. We’re trying to stop these psychos from sabotaging this school.”

Kyouske chuckled. “Thanks for being a brother to me.”

“Ahem.” Someone coughed. It was Grim. “Don’t leave us out of the picture.”

“Oh right. Juzo, Leiter. This is Grim, Phantom, and Dostovei. Three Fenrir soldiers who decided to come with me and Kimura.” Kyosuke explained to them.

“Um....we’re not going to ignore the red scary sky right?” Dostovei asked while feeling a bit scared.

“Something happened and I don’t know what the hell caused it.” Juzo said. “I’m glad it’s stopped raining right now, I don’t want to catch a cold from all of the shenanigans we’re in.”

“We should split up.” Grim suggested. “So that way we can handle everything at once.”

“Agreed.” Kyosuke nodded. “I’m going to go search for Yukizome.”

“By yourself?” Felix asked.

“Yes.” Kyosuke answered.

“I’m coming with you, I’m her friend too.” Juzo offered.

“Very well.” Kyosuke nodded. “We’ll search the Reserve Course.”

“Why there?” Juzo questioned.

“When the others and I arrived we saw a group of people storming the building.” Kyosuke told him. “If Yukizome can’t be found then I’m sure the headmaster’s men have her somewhere and it could possibly be that place.”

Juzo nodded his head in response.

Grim started to talk. “My team and I will secure the main course building. I’ll call in reinforcements for assistance.”

“Thanks Grim.” Kyosuke said to him.

“Kimura you’re with me.” Felix said to her. “We need to find James.”

“Right!” Seiko nodded.

“Oh, check the Kamukura statue.” Kyosuke told Felix and Seiko. “I saw an entrance underneath. I’m assuming it’s the underground facility.”

“Good, then we can finally go there and see what it looks like.” Felix said.

“Let’s go kick some ass!” Juzo yelled out while raising up his fists.

________________________________________

Hajime slowly regained consciousness and looked around. He found himself inside the gym, his classmates were all awake. Near him were Chiaki and Nagito who both walked up to him.

“You ok Hajime?” Chiaki asked.

“I’m fine.” Hajime answered. “What about everyone else?”

“They’re fine.” Nagito replied. “We’re inside the old building gym. We tried to find a way out but no dice unfortunately.”

“Tanaka completely lost it and it took the entire class to calm him down.” Chiaki explained.

Hajime got himself up and stood. “What about our guns?” He asked Chiaki.

“Gone.” Chiaki answered..

“You two had guns too?” Nagito inquired.

“Yeah, we had them to protect ourselves from SPECTRE.” Hajime stated. “You had one too?”

“I did, but it wasn’t just a gun. It was the Golden Gun, it’s able to kill anything with one bullet.” Nagito explained.

“Kind of like something you see in a video game.” Chiaki commented.

“Hey look everybody!” Someone said. It was Sonia. “Hinata is awake!”

“You ok man?” Kazuichi asked Hajime.

“I’m fine. I’m glad you guys are too.” Hajime responded.

“We tried to find ways to escape but couldn’t.” Nekomaru said.

“They have pretty strong barriers around here to keep us from escaping.” Akane said.

“We’re all going to die aren’t we?” Teruteru said while feeling scared.

“No one is going to die.” Chiaki told Teruteru.

**“HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”**

The evil laugh echoed the gym. Everyone looked around trying to find the person laughing.

“Show yourself mortal!” Gundham demanded. “Come face us!”

A smoke explosion erupted on the stage, revealing the person in front of them.

It was Baron Samedi.

“Hahahahahaaaaaaa welcome! Welcome all of you!” Baron said while smiling. “Allow me to introduce myself to all of you! I am known as Baron Samedi, the man who cannot die! The voodoo god of death! The voodoo god of the cemeteries! And the voodoo god of despair!”

“You’re the actual Baron Samedi?!” Kazuichi asked while sweating. “I thought all the voodoo stuff was a myth!”

“So he’s real?” Hiyoko asked.

“He is.” Sonia replied to her. “Baron Samedi is one of the Loa of Haitian voodoo.”

“The mortal voodooist is also the Loa of the dead.” Gundham explained. He pointed his finger at him with a death glare. “And he’s here! Here to curse us all and turn the animal kingdom into hell slaying demons!”

“How right you are! But I’m here for a completely different reason! I shall order all of you to kill each other! Hahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Baron laughed.

“K-kill each other?” Mahiru said while feeling scared.

“Yo Ibuki does not kill people!” Ibuki yelled.

“Yeah neither do I!” Akane shouted.

“You can’t make us kill each other!” Nekomaru yelled at Baron.

“You’re wrong!” Baron responded to him with an evil smile. “I can curse everyone and _everything_ in the world! I’ll be in control of your souls! And by the time you all drop dead into hell, your souls will all belong to me HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

“WE”RE DOOMED!” Kazuichi screamed.

“No everyone! Don’t let him get to you!” Hajime told the class.

“This is a boss battle!” Chiaki said to her class. “We can’t lose!”

“And we will destroy the despair devil and have the hope religion win the battle!” Nagito said.

“Your religion cannot stop me!” Baron said to Nagito. “Nothing can! Defeating me will be a waste of time for all of you! Every time I die, I came back from the dead and curse your soul!”

“ **ENOUGH!!!** ” Gundham yelled. His yell was so loud, the whole class covered their ears and the ground shook. His glare was filled with murder all over his face. “We will never bow down to you Baron Samedi!” He said while pointing at him.

“And who do they call you young one!?” Baron asked Gundham while smiling.

“I am Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder, ruler of the animal kingdom, and the forbidden one! Remember it well voodoo mortal! For it’s the last name you ever hear of, and the name that will rule this world in the foreseeable future!”

“Hahahahahaaaaaaaaaa! Ah yes, you’re the one who owns these animals!” Baron said as he summons a cage.

Gundham’s eyes widen while his mouth widely opened. In the cage was Gundham’s Twelve Zodiac Generals.

“MY TWELVE ZODIAC GENERALS!!! UNHAND THEM AT ONCE!!!” Gundham demanded Baron while shouting.

“Very well Gundham Tanaka! But first I must have their souls!!!” Baron used his black magic at the twelve zodiac generals and cursed them. Baron started to evilly laugh while he was gaining control of the Twelve Zodiac Generals.

After Baron was done taking their souls away, the Twelve Zodiac Generals exploded. Their blood shot out and landed towards the class. Everyone flinched and covered themselves from the blood, except for Gundham. He stood there, not moving a muscle, nor was blinking. His classmates looked at him, noticing that he was in despair and was about to go crazy.

Baron looked at Gundham and laughed, noticing his despair.

“I notice you are now in despair Gundham Tanaka hahahaaaaaaaaaa!” Baron laughed. “The souls of the Twelve Zodiac Generals are now mine!”

“ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ” Gundham screamed out. “YOU HEARTLESS EVIL DISHONORABLE CORRUPTED DEMONIC VOODOOO MORTAL!!!!!!! THOSE WERE MY BELOVED ANIMALS YOU DESTROYED!!!!!! AND BECAUSE OF YOU; ME GUNDHAM TANAKA AND THE ANIMAL KINGDOM NOW DECLARE WAR ON YOU!!!!! AND ROT YOUR EXISTANCE AWAY FROM THIS UNIVERSE!!!!”

“I ACCEPT YOUR WAR OF DEATH GUNDHAM TANAKA!!!!!” Baron yelled. “I WILL THE WIN THE WAR AND ABOLISH THE ANIMAL KINGDOM AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEIR SOULS WILL BELONG TO ME!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!”

“Holy shit.” Hajime said. He could not believe what was happening right now.

Hajime and his classmates didn’t know how to react when they saw Gundham levitating in the air.

“What?! He can fly?!” Kazuichi asked.

“Sure looks like it.” Mahiru replied.

Baron laughed and summoned out his cane and levitated.

And then....

.  
.  
.  
.

...all hell broke loose.

Gundham Tanaka and Baron Samedi fired their supernatural powers at each other, causing wreckage around the gym. The entire class avoided themselves from getting hit and tried to find a place for them to keep themselves from getting hurt.

Baron shot out black skulls of death from his cane towards Gundham. Gundham was able to dodge them all and shot out poisonous lightning bolts from his fingers. Baron avoided them and continued to use his black magic towards Gundham. Baron formed fireballs and used them to attack Gundham. The ultimate breeder summoned water to destroy the fireballs, making Baron scowl. Both of them continued to attack each other with their powers while the class stood behind and watched.

Chiaki looked at her classmates and said. “Quick everyone! We need to leave!”

“But we can’t leave Tanaka behind!” Sonia protested.

“I know! But this is our chance to escape and look for help! Gundham is stalling him for us!” Chiaki retorted.

“But-“ Sonia was about to argue until Nagito interrupted her.

“We must listen to our hope goddess.” Nagito said in a serious tone.

Sonia didn’t want to agree with this, she was worried about Gundham. She looked at the battle between Gundham and Baron who were both still shooting out their supernatural powers at each other.

“Nevermind.” Hajime said her name. “I know how much you care about Tanaka, but what he would want is you staying alive, and all of us.”

Sonia thought about what he said, and understood what needed to be done.

“Ok.” Sonia nodded. “I just hope he survives.”

Hajime nodded his head and looked at Nekomaru and Akane. “You two. Use all the strength you can use to bust those doors down.”

“Right!” Nekomaru and Akane said in unison.

While Nekomaru and Akane worked together to break the doors down, Gundham and Baron continued to their battle until they stopped.

“Giving up mortal?” Gundham glared.

“I never give up Gundham Tanaka hahahahahaaaaaaa!” Baron said while laughing. “This battle is becoming boring for me and I need extra assistance to defeat you.” Baron formed an aura around his body and started to talk in a different language. Portals started to form around the gym. Three people came out of their portal. Gundham looked at them and formed a vicious glare.

“Who are those three?” Kazuichi asked

“They’re Baron Samedi’s incarnations.” Sonia told him. “Baron Cimetiere, Baron La Croix, and Baron Kriminel.”

“If we don’t leave, Ibuki is going to become voodoo!” Ibuki shouted while being scared.

“THESE ARE MY INCARNATIONS OF DEATH HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” Samedi announced.

Cimetiere, La Croix, and Kriminel all laughed simultaneously. “HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Gundham didn’t reply and used his powers to summon his friends from the animal kingdom. A large portal formed behind him, summoning every single animal in existence.

And...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

....dinosaurs appeared. Gundham was able to resurrect them and have them be teleported to the modern world.

After the dinosaurs roared, things went completely chaotic when the animals started to attack Samedi’s incarnations.

Samedi wasn’t scared at all and used his powers to attack the animals.

The T-Rex in the room roared very loudly and squashed La Croix who tried to attack it. La Croix got revived then used his black magic to kill the T-Rex and other dinosaurs he saw in front of him.

A large cobra snake charged at Cimetiere. Cimetiere smiled and laughed and used his black magic to curse the cobra and make it attack his animal friends.

Kriminel attacked the tigers and lions and killed them, but more tigers and lions appeared and attack Baron’s incarnations.

Samedi and Gundham had their own battle and continued to fight each other.

Akane and Nekomaru continued to bust the doors down as quick as they could. But then an Allosaurus flew across the gym and crashed through the wall then explodes into pieces. The crash created a massive hole on the wall. Thanks to that, the class were now able to escape.

“Let’s go everyone!” Hajime said to his classmates while they escaped.

The craziness in the gym started to go absolutely insane. Samedi, Cimetiere, La Croix, and Kriminel used their powers to slice up the monkeys, wildcats, cougars, bears, and anything that went towards them until they were eaten alive by a Carnotaurus. The four of them were now inside the dinosaur, and they worked together to curse the dinosaur’s soul. They used their powers to curse its heart, making the Carnotaurus cry, blood shot out of its mouth, eyes, gut, and ears. It then explodes into pieces. The Barons now had the dinosaur’s soul and evilly laughed.

Everything was being flung across the gym and crashing into every wall. Samedi and Gundham resumed their battle and continued to attack each other with their powers, and neither of them was giving up.

________________________________________

Bond was still in the underground facility searching for Kyoko. He searched through mostly every cell room and no luck of finding her. And there was one more cell room left, and Bond hoped that Kyoko was in there. He pressed the button to open the sliding door, and went inside the room. He looked around the cell room. Then his eyes caught someone.

It was Kyoko, who was sitting on the ground.

Kyoko looked at Bond. “Mr. Bond? Is that you? Or are you in my head?”

“I’m here.” Bond replied. “And not in your head.”

Kyoko got up to her feet. She noticed Makoto wasn’t there with him.

“Where’s Makoto?” Kyoko asked, trying to keep herself from freaking out.

“He’s alive, and he wanted to go find his classmates to make sure they’re ok.” Bond answered. “We’re gonna go rendezvous him right now, let’s go.”

“Right.” Kyoko nodded. “Do you have a spare weapon?”

Bond grabbed out another KP85 pistol he got from one of Jin’s henchman.

“Here.” Bond said while handing the gun to Kyoko.

“Thanks.” Kyoko said, while grabbing the KP85.

The two exited out of the cell and walked down the hall. As they were walking, they heard something from the distance, making them stopped. Bond could tell who it was as he recognized the large build person. At first he thought it was someone like Jaws, but the person was wearing a cow like mask that made Bond easily recognize him.

It was Great Gozu.

He started to charge at them. Bond fired his AK-74M at him until he got rammed very hard by Gozu’s mask. Gozu’s mask wasn’t just an ordinary mask, it was a mask made to kill people.

Kyoko jumped on top of him and started to unleash bullets into Gozu’s chest, she fired all of the bullets until she ran out of ammo. Gozu grabbed her and tossed her against the wall. Bond ran very fast towards Gozu and jumped onto him. He started to do very hard punches towards Gozu’s gut. Gozu felt pain but he was able to grab a hold of Bond and slam him to the ground.

Gozu was about to do a German suplex, but Bond rolled out of the way, dodging Gozu’s attack. Kyoko got herself up and did a flying kick to Gozu, making him slam against the wall. Bond rammed a punch at Gozu’s crotch, making him yelp. He then grabbed his cow mask and pulled it off, revealing his real face.

Gozu’s hair was long and he had a goatee.

Bond punched Gozu left and right until Gozu picks him up again and tosses him across the hall. Gozu was about to run towards him, until Kyoko kicked him in the knee and wrapped her arm around his neck, strangling him. Gozu was able to break free by shoving his fist towards Kyoko’s face.

Bond got up and used all of his strength to pick up Gozu and body slam him. Kyoko was about to kick Gozu in the face with her foot, only for her ankle to be grabbed by Gozu and be sent to the ground by being tossed across the hall.

Gozu quickly got up and did a bunch of fast attack movements towards Bond. Bond successfully dodged all of his attacks, then jumps onto Gozu and does a really painful headbutt towards him, which almost knocked out Gozu.

Gozu laid on the floor, feeling exhausted after the fight. Bond grabbed his AK-74M off the floor, and pointed it at Gozu. Kyoko walked up to both of them while she dusted herself off.

“Where’s Jin?” Bond asked Gozu.

“Fuck you.” Gozu responded.

Kyoko shoved her heel into Gozu’s hand, which painfully hurt him. Gozu screamed while Kyoko’s heel penetrated Gozu’s palm. Blood started coming out of Gozu's hand while Kyoko started to grind his hand with her heel.

“Answer his question and I’ll stop.” Kyoko said to Gozu.

“He’s in the main course building!” Gozu told them

“Doing what? Killing students?” Bond asked.

“I don’t know maybe! SPECTRE soldiers are arriving to assist him!” Gozu explained. “Please, it hurts so much!”

Kyoko released her heel off of Gozu’s hand.

“You’re not going to kill me right?” Gozu questioned Bond.

“I’m not going to kill you.” Bond answered him.

“Really?” Gozu asked while he smiled.

“Nah.” Bond shook his head.

**_RATATATA!_ **

Bond fired the AK at Gozu’s head, killing him.

“Thanks for the title belt.” Bond said after he killed Gozu. He looked at Kyoko. “Let’s find your classmates and stop your father.”

Kyoko nodded her head and said. “Let’s go.”


	76. Chapter 76

Inside Blofeld’s office, Blofeld was inspecting a Monokuma in front of him. Alec was there pointing his P99 at Yasuke’s head and was ready to shoot him in case the requirements Blofeld expected didn’t meet. Izuru kept a firm grip on Junko’s arm, preventing her from trying anything.

Blofeld analyzed the Monokuma very well, he wasn’t even blinking. Junko noticed that his analytic mind was more powerful than hers. Blofeld checked every inch of the Monokuma with his eyes.

After Blofeld was done inspecting, he looked at a SPECTRE Special Forces soldier in the room. “You.” He said while pointing at him. “Summon a random scientist here.”

“Yes Number 1.” The SPECTRE soldier said while nodding his head.

“Is there a problem?” Junko asked, hoping nothing was wrong.

“If you must know, his appearance looks top notch to my liking.” Blofeld replied. “Now I want to test his combat ability.”

_Wait, so then a random scientist is being brought here to...._ Junko knew what was going to happen.

The scientist and the SPECTRE soldier arrived at the office.

“Yes Mr. Blofeld?” The male scientist said.

“So Monokuma can viciously kill anyone right?” Blofeld inquired.

“Yes it can.” The scientist nodded.

Blofeld looked at Monokuma and said. “Kill him.”

The male scientist’s eyes widen. The Monokuma acknowledged Blofeld’s command and ran towards the scared scientist. Blades popped out of Monokuma’s paws while it ran. The scientist tried to get away, only for him to be tackled by the robotic bear.

Monokuma started to claw the scientist’s skin with the blades, and started to rip his guts out. It ripped the skin off the scientist’s face and sliced off everything such as his ears, eyes, and tongue. Blood splattered around the floor and parts of the room.

The event was so violent, Junko looked away from it. Blofeld watched the despair without showing any emotion.

The scientist was now dead.

“Good work Monokuma.” Blofeld said. “You are ready to mass murder the residents of Towa City.”

“Wait...what are you going to do with this city?” Junko asked.

“I’m turning Towa City into SPECTRE City. This will be the start of SPECTRE’s world domination, and this city will become our capital. With the help of your brainwashing animation video, we’ll be taking over every country simultaneously.” Blofeld explained.

“My video....that means you gonna have to force the animator to start over from scratch.” Junko said.

“Wrong. We’ll use what he has, but I have some archived footage sent to Mr. Mitarai for him to use.” Blofeld stated. “When everyone watches the video, they’ll become a permanent member of SPECTRE. Anyone who isn’t will be forced to watch the video, or get executed if they show resistance. Chaos will be spread all over the globe. The innocents will assist SPECTRE into ruling the world.”

That was a _huge plan_ for SPECTRE. Junko knew she had zero ways of stopping him unless someone comes and saves her. She’s hoping Bond and her sister will show up.

She’ll be waiting.

________________________________________

Bond and Kyoko ran down the hallway of the underground facility until they reached the room where the stairs where. Both of them ascended up the stairs and stopped when they noticed something.

The red sky.

“Has the sky always been red?” Bond asked Kyoko.

“No, this isn’t good.” Kyoko replied.

Bond and Kyoko continued to go up the stairs to the surface. By the time they arrived, they saw Felix and Seiko who were walking towards the underground entrance.

“Felix!” Bond said his name.

“James! You still alive, thank god for that.” Felix said. He looked at Kyoko. “And you too.”

“Hello Mr. Bond.” Seiko greeted him. “It’s been awhile.”

“Yes it has. What are you doing here?” Bond inquired.

“Munakata has heard about what’s been happening here. He brought me and a group of Fenrir soldiers with him.” Seiko explained.

“Where are they now?” Kyoko questioned.

“Munakata and Sakakura are heading to the Reserve Course building to find Yukizome, she’s missing.” Seiko answered. “The Fenrir soldiers are going to the main course building to keep it secured and also calling in reinforcements.”

“Was Jin down there?” Felix asked Bond.

“He was, but now he isn’t” Bond replied. “He somewhere here, he’s going to create destruction here with the help of SPECTRE.”

Kyoko eyes caught something from up above. They were helicopters coming, and she knew they weren’t Fenrir.

It was SPECTRE.

Something else was arriving at Hope’s Peak with the helicopters, a 50 feet robot with an octopus face.

The OctoPrime.

Bond saw the OctoPrime and said. “Oh Christ, give me a bloody break.”

“H-how are we going to defeat that thing?” Seiko asked, feeling a bit scared.

Bond looked at Felix. “Give me your phone.”

Felix grabbed out his phone and handed it to Bond. “Who are you calling?” He asked.

“Q.” Bond answered. He dialed Q’s number and waited for him to answer.

_“Felix! I’m glad you called, I found 007’s location! He’s right next to you and two other people.”_ Q said on the phone.

“I’m right here speaking to you Q.” Bond said to him.

_“007? Where were you?”_

“I was at the underground facility. Listen, I need another smartphone and my jetpack as well as EMP equipment.”

_“Of course you lost your smartphone.”_ Q said while sighing. “ _Very well I’ll give you another one as well as the equipment you requested, Should be there.......now!”_

An equipment package fell from the sky, appearing right in front of Bond and the others.

_“Thanks Q.”_ Bond said to him.

“Anytime 007, be thankful for me assisting you.” Q said.

Bond hung up and handed the phone back to Felix. He then walked up to the equipment package and opened it up. Inside the package were his new smartphone, an EMP rifle, as well as his Walther PPK and jetpack. Bond grabbed the equipment and closed the package, he then puts on his jetpack and turned it on.

“Where are you going?” Kyoko asked.

“I’m gonna head back to the old school building to see if your father is there.” Bond replied. “You three need to defend the school. Find Jin if you can.”

“You can count on us.” Felix said while nodding his head.

“I’ll kill my father without hesitation.” Kyoko declared.

“Time to use this.” Seiko said while grabbing out a container filled with green pills. After she consumed the green pills, her hair started to grow, her eyes changed into a darker shade of purple. The eyes had symbols resembling flames. Her muscles increased including the size of her nails, and teeth, making them very sharp.

Bond, Felix, and Kyoko looked at her with shocked expressions, hoping Seiko doesn’t become too dangerous.

Seiko roared loudly. She started to run very fast away from the group.

Bond watched her and said. “Ok then.” He looked at Felix. “Anyway, just try to keep the school safe while I do my thing.”

“Right.” Felix nodded.

Bond nodded back and flew away with his jetpack.

________________________________________

The students of Class 77-B escaped the old school building. The battle between Gundham and Samedi was still going. They noticed helicopters arriving at the school as well as OctoPrime.

“Look!” Hajime said to the class while pointing up the helicopters. “Helicopters! Probably from SPECTRE!”

“And they brought a huge robot!” Kazuichi said. “Oh god oh fuck it’s gonna kill us all!”

“Relax!” Chiaki told him. “We just need to find a way to stop them!”

“If we had something to do that though.” Hajime said while sighing. “We don’t have any weapons.”

Nagito eyes caught someone flying towards them.

“Hey, look!” Nagito said while pointing at the person coming by.

“Who’s that?” Sonia asked.

“It’s Mr. Bond.” Chiaki replied while smiling.

And she was right. Bond landed in front of Class 77-B.

“Hi everyone.” Bond greeted.

“Mr. Brosn- I mean Mr. Bond!” Sonia smiled. “It’s good to see you again!”

“Yeah, we learn about your real name thanks to our awesome teach!” Akane said.

“Ibuki would like to offer you to join my band!” Ibuki said while smiling.

“Anyway, what’s going on?” Mahiru asked.

“Those helicopters and their robot you saw up there are from SPECTRE and are here to sabotage the school. I can’t explain the red sky because I have no bloody idea how it happened.” Bond explained. “I’ve already been informed about Yukizome’s disappearance, is she in there?”

“No” Hajime replied while he shook his head. “Our classmate Gundham Tanaka is in there fighting someone named Baron Samedi.”

Bond sighed and said. “Ah hell...”

“You dealt with him before?” Nekomaru asked.

“Every once in a while I did.” Bond replied. “I’ll go in there and get your friend out before it’s too late.”

“Please do that! I can’t lose him!” Sonia said.

“He won’t die. The animal kingdom needs its ruler.” Bond said. He looked at Hajime and Chiaki. “You two, do you still have your guns?”

“We don’t.” Chiaki replied.

“How can we defend ourselves now?” Kazuichi asked.

“By relying on your talents.” Bond answered. “Until you fetch yourselves a weapon.”

“What a lame suggestion.” Hiyoko rolled her eyes. Mahiru smacked the back of her head with her palm, causing her to gasp.

“I agree.” Nagito said with a frown. “We can’t listen to someone who almost destroyed the hope religion.”

“So you’ve been a cry baby for nine months?” Bond asked while looking at Nagito.

“It was all your fault!” Nagito yelled while pointing at him. “You gave me despair! And right now.....I MUST BEGIN MY REVENGE!”

“Komaeda stop!” Chiaki yelled, trying to calm him down.

“Just move on already!” Hajime told him. “He’s trying to save our asses!”

Nagito really wanted to get revenge on Bond. But then he realized that he’s trying to save him and his classmates, and trying to keep the hope religion alive from going into despair.

“Listen, you tried to blow up that gym, and _that_ was creating despair.” Bond said to Nagito. “If I wasn’t here, then I wouldn’t be keeping your hope religion alive.”

Nagito nodded and bowed to Bond. “My apologies. Thank you for being our hope savior.””

“Rise up kid.” Bond said to him. He then looked at the rest of the class. “All of you need to keep the school secured, soldiers from another organization called Fenrir are arriving soon to help out and fight off SPECTRE.”

“Oh good!” Sonia said while smiling. “Fenrir has always been trustworthy!”

“Let’s go everyone! It’s time to defend our school and defeat the villains!” Chiaki told the class.

“And keep it from going into despair!” Hajime said.

“LET’S DO IT!” Ibuki said out loud while she rose her arms up.

Everyone ran down the campus. They weren’t going to let SPECTRE ruin Hope’s Peak Academy.

Bond watched them leaving. He then sprinted to the old school building.

________________________________________

Bond arrived at the doors to the headmaster office and kicked them open. Bond pointed his Walther PPK around the room and found no one. But that wasn’t going to make him leave. He needed to find out if the office has a secret room. The first thing he searched was Jin’s desk. He crouched down and found a button underneath it. He pressed it and saw the bookshelf moving.

Bond kept his gun pointed and slowly walked to the secret room. When he entered, he flipped the switch. He found himself inside Jin’s private room.

And it was all empty.

Nothing was in there, just an empty room. Bond’s eyes caught something in the room. It was door wide open, leading to a dark room. It wasn’t just an ordinary door, it was a wall door. .

Bond walked towards the darkroom. He stopped walking when a person came out of the room

The person coming out of the darkroom was Jin.

Jin evilly smiled at Bond and said. “You found me.”

“Peek-a-boo, I see you.” Bond said while pointing his PPK at him.

“That suit is the reason why you’re still alive. You won’t be wearing it forever.” Jin said. “Right now, SPECTRE has already arrived and are about to do there clean up here. Every ultimate will die, including the staff. This school will be despair land.”

“And you’ll be in despair.” Bond declared, as he attacks Jin with a hard punch.

Bond was about to fire his gun at Jin, only for it to be swept away by Jin’s hand.

The two started to do a bunch of fast attacking movements around the private room. Jin tried to attack Bond, but his attacks kept missing due to Bond’s fast reflexes.

Bond headbutts Jin in the face, and tosses him against the wall. Jin rolled out of the way when Bond tried to do a hard stomp on him. He quickly gets up and tries to strike attacks towards Bond.

Bond continued to avoid Jin’s punches and kicks and lands a punch to Jin’s gut. He winced after getting hit, and gets kicked in the groin, making him go on his knees. Bond punched Jin left and right, and uppercuts him, sending him across the room.

Jin tried to get up, only for him to get kicked in the face. Bond grabbed Jin’s head and cracks his neck, instantly killing him.

He was now dead.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

But wait.

Something strange was happening in front of Bond.

Jin’s face opened, revealing a small screen.

It was a robot that Bond was looking at.

The screen lit up revealing the real Jin Kirigiri.

_“Hello, Mr. Bond or anyone who’s watching this. As you noticed, you defeated my robotic self. Congratulations. Now if you excuse me, I have some very important business to attend. This will self destruct in five seconds.”_

Bond grabbed his PPK and ran out of the room. After five seconds went, Jin’s robot decoy exploded in the private room. Bond turned his head around and noticed smoke coming out of the private room. Bond got out of there and went for the gym to rescue Gundham.

________________________________________

The battle was still going on between Gundham and Samedi.

Cimetiere, La Croix, and Kriminel were able to wipe out all of Gundham’s animals except the dinosaurs who were the most toughest to defeat.

Gundham started struggling and kept himself from getting exhausted during the battle. He managed to kill Samedi, but he kept on getting revived. This didn’t make Gundham give up, he wasn’t going to lose the animal kingdom and everything it had.

The gymnasium was on its last legs, there were holes everywhere, revealing the outside of the school. Rain continued to pour from the red sky and it was going into the gym.

Samedi laughed and used his cane to shoot out cursing spirits towards Gundham, but they all missed when Gundham started to teleport around the gym. He got behind Samedi and fired out a flame from his hand towards him, making him thrust across the gym and land on the floor. Samedi smiled and laughed and used his cane to create explosions around the gym.

_**KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!** _

Gundham kept himself from getting hurt by the explosions. He was about to continue killing Samedi until someone caught him and wrapped his arms around him.

Gundham looked at the person who grabbed him. It was Bond, who was flying with his jetpack out of the gym.

“Unhand me at once your mortal!” Gundham demanded. “I must defeat Baron Samedi and his mortal incarnations!”

“You’re fighting a losing battle kid.” Bond told him. “I dealt with him before and he’s immortal.”

The two landed at the gates of the old school building. Bond then released Gundham.

“Why are you here mortal?” Gundham asked with a serious look.

“I’m here to save you.” Bond answered. “And your classmates need you. Go look for them while I handle the voodoo zombie.”

“Please....avenge the animal kingdom.” Gundham said to him.

“I will.” Bond nodded. “Now go.”

Gundham turned around and sprinted away from the old school building.

“And be careful.” Bond said while watching Gundham leaving. He activated his jetpack and went back to the old school building.

By the time he arrived back at the gym, he noticed Samedi and his incarnations battling the dinosaurs. Bond was flabbergasted at what he was seeing.

_What the hell is going on in this world?_ Bond asked himself. He needed to form a strategy to stop Samedi once and for all.

Bond started to remember a small cross he saw while he was in Louisiana during a mission. It was a veve cross of Baron Samedi. Legend has it that with the veve cross, one can summon Baron Samedi to the real world if they talk in Haitian language with _superb _accuracy and say the correct words. It’s also possible to summon him back to his world and erase his curses he laid if the person says the words and language correctly. However, the people he killed cannot be undone. When he saw it for the first time, it was inside a book.__

____

Of course, such a thing like that isn’t here in Japan.

Unless...

_Time to revisit that secret room._ Bond said mentally, as he flies away from the gym and goes inside the old school building by crashing through the boarded windows.

________________________________________

Bond was now inside the secret room. He searched the entire bookshelf for about seven minutes and still couldn’t find the veve cross book. If he couldn’t find it, then he’s out of options and he knew there was no way to win against Samedi.

Three minutes have passed for the 00 agent and he still couldn’t find it. It was making him frustrated. He had to find the book quickly before things start to go downhill. Bond kept on searching for the veve cross. His eyes then caught something. It was a safe. He recognized the design of the safe and noticed it belonged to Dr. Kananga, making him assume the veve cross is inside. Bond grabbed it out of the shelf and dusted it off. He used his strength to open the safe. After opening the safe, Bond found what he was looking for.

The veve cross book.

Bond grabbed the book and opened it. He was relieved to see the veve cross inside, he grabs it and exited out of the secret room.

________________________________________

Bond sprinted his way through the hall and jumped through the boarded windows then activated his jetpack. He flies back to the gym and lands on the podium. Everyone ignored him during their battle. Bond does a loud whistle to get their attention.

Samedi, Cemetiere, La Croix, Kriminel, and the dinosaurs all looked at Bond.

“Ah, James Bond!” Samedi said while pointing at him. “It’s been a long time since our last encounter hahahahaaaaaaaa!”

“You and your zombie voodoo friends are sure having lots of fun fighting against Jurassic Park.” Bond remarked while looking at the devastated gym. He grabbed out the veve cross and showed it to Samedi. “You recognize this?”

Samedi got a good look at the veve cross and widen his eyes in shock. “No.......NO! The veve cross! No one should have access to that except Dr. Kananga!”

“I do, and so does this school.” Bond said. He rose the veve cross up in the air and started to talk in Haitian language. Samedi and his incarnations tried to stop him, but they had zero controls over their powers and noticing themselves fading away.

“ **NOOOOOO!!!!!!** ” Samedi screamed. “I CAN'T BE DEFEATED LIKE THIS!!!!! WHEN I MAKE MY RETURN, I’LL CURSE YOU JAMES BOND!!!!!!!!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Bond said. “Keep spouting paranormal nonsense at me.”

The Barons were now completely gone while they screamed, all thanks to the veve cross. After they disappeared, the red sky went away and turned back to its gray color.

Bond lowered the veve cross down and looked at a T-Rex.

While Bond looked at the T-Rex, he started to talk in dinosaur language. “You hungry?” He asked the dinosaur.

“Yes.” The T-Rex responded in dinosaur language.

Bond became speechless after hearing the dinosaur’s response. _Dinosaurs can talk now or did I have too many Martinis?_ Bond shrugged off that thought and tossed the veve cross to the T-Rex. The T-Rex caught it with its mouth and started to eat the veve cross, then swallows it.

Bond looked at all of the dinosaurs in front of him. He started to talk in dinosaur language to them. “Listen all of you. A group of very bad invaders are currently attacking this school and we must stop them and save Gundham Tanaka the ultimate breeder and king of the animal kingdom.”

The dinosaurs all responded to Bond in their language and were ready to defend Hope’s Peak Academy.

“Let’s go!” Bond said in dinosaur language as he hopped on a T-Rex.

All the dinosaurs roared as they crashed through the gym and were now running outside. Bond rode the T-Rex along the way.

After they left, the remains of the gym collapsed. It was now completely destroyed.

________________________________________

Meanwhile, at Junko’s safe house.

Ryota was finishing the last touches of the animation video again. Tee Hee watched him while he was working and waved his metal claw around Chisa’s face, scaring her. Chisa looked at him, she was truly afraid of him and wished someone like Kyosuke to come in and rescue her and Ryota.

When Chisa first saw the real Ryota for the first time, she noticed how detached he was during the first day of school last year, and she became sorry for him when she saw all the weight he gained. But then she noticed that the fake Ryota was an Imposter and was the same one that impersonated James Bond and Byakuya Togami. This made her wondered why the real Ryota isolated himself from his class.

Chisa continued to form an idea on her mind to stop Tee Hee and rescue Ryota, however she stated to have remembrance of a conversation she had with Juzo yesterday.

_"I know Chisa. You don’t like guns, but you can’t bring a rolling pin to a gunfight."_

She knew if she fought against Tee Hee, it would lead to a gunfight. But she has no choice, it was either kill Tee Hee and any SPECTRE soldier that gets in her way, or get herself killed. She knew she was going to die either right now after Ryota was done with the video, or eventually.

“It’s done.” Ryota said after finishing up the animation video.

“Perfect.” Tee Hee smiled. “Now all we need to do is test it.” He looked at Chisa. “And you’re our test subject hehehehe.”

“B-but you said she wasn’t going to die if I worked on the video!” Ryota yelled with a scared look on his face.

“I did, but I didn’t say she wasn’t going to stay alive.” Tee Hee said. “We need to test the video in order to make sure you did it _correctly_ , and you _better_ hope you did.” He walked to the entrance of the secret room and called out the two soldiers outside. “Need your guys’ help.”

The soldiers nodded their heads and entered the secret room.

Tee Hee looked at Ryota. “You got anything to keep us from getting infected from that video?” He asked.

“Y-yeah. I had someone create special glasses to prevent the viewer from getting brainwashed. But....they’re at my dorm room.” Ryota explained.

“What’s the room number?” Tee Hee inquired.

“Uh, 498.” Ryota answered.

Tee Hee turned his head to the SPECTRE soldiers. “Go.”

The soldiers nodded at Tee Hee’s order and left the safe house apartment. Tee Hee looked at Chisa with a smile.

“You’re going to become one of us. Everyone in SPECTRE will have control of the world hehehehehe.” Tee Hee said to Chisa.

“Mmmmph!” Chisa said through her gag.

“What is it? You trying to say something? Hehehehehe!” Tee Hee laughed. He pulled the gag off of Chisa’s mouth.

“...” Chisa didn’t say anything and looked at Tee Hee and Ryota.

“Come on now don’t be shy. What were you going to say?” Tee Hee asked Chisa.

“I um.....need to pray. Please.” Chisa replied, keeping herself calm from freaking out. She knew screaming and yelling wouldn’t save her and it would only make matters worse. “I have some final words to say before I die young.”

“Alright go ahead.” Tee Hee said while nodding.

“But....may you untie me first please? Placing your hands together would be a real pray.” Chisa said to him.

“S-she’s right, anime characters do that.” Ryota told Tee Hee.

“Yes, I’ve seen people do that when they pray.” Tee Hee said. He looked at Chisa. “Ok, I’ll untie you, but if you attack me....” He wields his metal claw right in front of Chisa’s face. “....my buddy will go inside of you and say hello to your insides hehehehehe.”

Chisa nervously nodded her head in response.

Tee Hee giggled and untied Chisa. After untying her, he said. “You have thirty seconds, your time starts now-“

Chisa kicked Tee Hee real heard in the groin, making him gasp. He didn’t see it coming.

Chisa continued to attack Tee Hee by striking him in the face with her fist. She then quickly ran to Ryota’s desktop and grabbed the keyboard. She used the keyboard to smack Tee Hee in the face, but it broke in half when Tee Hee used his metal claw to block the attack.

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!” Tee Hee wickedly laughed out loud, while he tried to kill Chisa with his metal claw.

Chisa dodged all of the swings coming towards her. Tee Hee charged at her and misses as Chisa side steps away from him. Ryota watched the fight happening in front of him, he wanted to help, but didn’t know how, and was afraid of screwing up and getting himself killed.

Tee Hee continued to laugh while trying to kill Chisa with his metal claw.

The fight led outside of the secret room. Chisa tripped while she was avoiding Tee Hee’s attacks. Tee Hee raises up his metal claw and tried to stab Chisa’s gut. Chisa rolled out of the way, causing the metal claw to hit the floor. She got up really quick and ran to the kitchen, grabbing a knife. She threw the knife at Tee Hee, but he dodges it and charged in front of Chisa.

The metal claw rams into the microwave, Chisa grabbed Tee Hee’s metal arm and tried to pull it off of him. It was very difficult to pull off. Tee Hee was able to break free by punching Chisa in the face with his fist. Tee Hee pulled his metal claw off the microwave and continued his attempt to kill Chisa.

Chisa threw things such as lamps, chairs, anything that was there to attack Tee Hee. She kept on backing away from Tee Hee, who started to do evil laughs.

A light bulb formed on top of Chisa’s head, she had an idea to kill Tee Hee. Chisa stopped backing away from Tee Hee. The two were now in a hallway.

“Giving up now huh?” Tee Hee said. “I knew you were gonna realize you weren’t going to win hehehehe.”

Chisa didn’t say anything and just stared at him.

“Well then, I guess its time to kill you. We’ll just find some random person to use as our next test subject hehehehehe.” Tee Hee pointed his metal claw at Chisa and charged towards her.

Just in time, Chisa sidestepped and grabbed the metal claw. She used her strength to move the claw to Tee Hee’s face. Tee Hee started to resist and break free from her grip. Chisa stomped her heel onto Tee Hee’s foot really hard, making him yelp in pain.

Thanks to that, Chisa shoved the metal claw right into Tee Hee’s face. The claw went through the left side of his face. He stopped moving and fell onto the floor landing on his back.

He was now dead.

Chisa looked at her hands, knowing she killed someone for the first time, and now has blood on her hands. She clenched them, she understood that killing people was wrong, but she had to do what was best, save her classmate, and all of the people she cared about.

Chisa heard someone coming towards her and saw Ryota, who was looking at Tee Hee’s dead body. He placed his hand on his mouth and quickly moved somewhere to puke. Ryota started to throw up on the floor after looking at a bloody corpse. Chisa wanted to puke as well, but right now she didn’t have time to do that. What she needed to do now, was to escape with Ryota.

She crouched down and search Tee Hee’s body, her hand felt something from his pocket. She placed her hand into his pocket and found a Beretta Px4 Storm Subcompact pistol, loaded with bullets. She lost her P230 pistol that was given to her by Juzo, so now she has a replacement.

She rose up and looked at Ryota. “Time to leave and meet with your class. But first, I need you to do something.”

“What is it?” Ryota asked.

“Erase everything regarding the animation video you made. _Everything_.”

“O-ok.” Ryota nodded as he went back to the secret room.

Chisa’s ear heard noise coming outside of the safe house apartment. She pointed her gun at the entrance and waited for whatever was about to come.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The door violently kicked, revealing a SPECTRE Marine wielding an HK45 pistol.

Chisa kicked the door back at the soldier, the SPECTRE soldier tired to get in the apartment and kill Chisa. The soldier fired his pistol around, trying to land a shot at Chisa. Chisa was able to avoid the shots and grabbed the soldier’s HK45, shooting him in the leg. She kicks him in the face and knocks him out. She goes outside while dual wielding the Px4 and the HK45. She moved to the stairs and looked around the bottom floor.

_**RATATATATA!** _

A SPECTRE Marine from below fired his TDI Vector submachine gun at Chisa. Chisa quickly got into cover, and fired her guns at the SPECTRE soldier, killing him.

More SPECTRE soldiers came and tried to kill Chisa. They kept on firing their guns at her. One ran up the stairs while reloading. When he got up to the floor, he got shot in the head by Chisa.

From behind, A SPECTRE marine that Chisa knocked out, regain consciousness. He got up and grabbed out his combat knife. He quietly sneaked to the ultimate housekeeper. Chisa knew he was behind her and killed him by shooting him in the head without looking.

How did the Chisa Yukizome the Ultimate Housekeeper become so good with shooting?

When she was with her class, she played multiplayer shooting games such as Perfect Dark and TimeSplitters with Chiaki and her students. She remembered that moment, even though what was happening right now wasn’t a video game, she pretended it was, just to keep her mind from going crazy and feeling scared.

She grabbed the TDI Vector off the floor and holstered her pistols. She pointed the SMG around the bottom floor, and slowly descended down the stairs.

As Chisa was walking down the stairs, the front door to the safe house kicked opened, revealing a SPECTRE Marine with a Benelli M4 shotgun. Chisa quickly killed him by shooting the SMG at him. More soldiers appeared inside by coming through the back doors. Chisa saw them appeared and killed them. Chisa turned her head around and saw some SPECTRE soldiers outside on the road. Chisa fired her TDI Vector until he ran out of bullets and grabbed the Benelli M4 off the floor near her. She fired the shotgun at the soldiers and crouches down to a parked car.

A SPECTRE soldier fired his TDI Vector at Chisa’s position. The soldier started to reload his gun, while he was doing that Chisa shot him in the head with the M4 shotgun. The teacher’s eyes caught a grenade rolling towards her feet. Her eyes widened and immediately ran before it exploded.

_**KABOOM!** _

The grenade exploded along with the parked car. Chisa ran parked vans and took cover from the soldiers’ gunfire. She blind fired until she ran out of shotgun ammo and pulled out her two pistols. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then ran out cover and side dived in the air in slow motion while she fired her pistols at the SPECTRE soldiers.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

She killed them all after shooting. Her body landed on the ground and panting. She felt her hands sweating during the gun battle. She looked around the area and noticed no more soldiers were around. She got up and walked back inside the safe house.

By the time Chisa entered the safe house, she saw Ryota up above. He was about to speak until he noticed the dead bodies in front of him.

“I-it’s all erased now.” Ryota said. The dead bodies he saw in front of him made him uncomfortable.

“Good, then let’s leave and find your class.” Chisa said with a serious tone in her voice.

________________________________________

Kyouske and Juzo were inside the Reserve Course building. Juzo was on the third floor, while Kyosuke was on the first floor.

Kyosuke wielded an AK-74M he got from one of the henchmen, and killed the remaining enemies who were at the cafeteria.

Juzo was in the hallway of the third floor and killed a whole bunch of Jin’s henchmen while dual wielding the AK rifles.

Kyosuke looked around the cafeteria and saw no one else around. He was about to leave until a hand grabbed his rifle and tossed it across the cafeteria. The person also rammed a punch towards Kyosuke’s face, causing him to fall onto the ground. He looked up and saw his opponent.

Oddjob.

Kyosuke pulled out his P226R pistol and was about to fire it until Oddjob swiped it away with his hand. Kyosuke scowled and was going to tackle him, but Oddjob’s strong strength prevented him from doing that. Oddjob punched Kyosuke in the abdomen real hard, making him wince. He then grabs him and tosses him across the cafeteria, causing him to crash onto the tables and land on the floor.

Oddjob grabbed his bowler hat when he saw Kyosuke getting up. He throws the bowler hat at him. When Kyosuke saw the hat coming at him, he ducks down from it, causing the hat to hit the wall. Kyosuke looked at it then looked at Oddjob. Oddjob did a bring it on gesture to Kyosuke, ready to fight him one on one.

The two then started to fight in the cafeteria.

________________________________________

Juzo kept his AKs pointed around in the hallway, ready to kill anyone who tried to kill him.

From behind, a large man sneaked up to him and crossed his arms. Juzo stopped walking and turned around, looking at the tall man. His eyes widen when he saw his metal teeth.

It was Jaws. He grabbed the AKs and threw them out the window.

Juzo punched Jaws really hard in the gut.

**_CLANG!_ **

Juzo gasped after punching Jaws. He then kicked him in the crotch.

_**CLANG!** _

Jaws felt it, but Juzo’s foot got hurt after kicking Jaws’ crotch. Juzo was about to perform another attack, only for him to be picked up and tossed into a classroom.

Juzo crashed through the door, and landed on the floor inside the classroom. He groaned and looked at Jaws who was smiling at him. Juzo saw a desk next to him, he picks it up and throws it at Jaws. Jaws covered his hands when the desk collided towards him. It didn’t stop him. He started to walk towards Juzo.

Juzo took his jacket off and got into a fighting stance. “Alright you gigantic freak! Time to rip that metal off your damn body!” He said out loud.

Juzo started to do very hard punches towards Jaws, punching him in the face and the stomach. Jaws did felt it though it wasn’t too much, he grabbed Juzo and slammed his body to the ground. Juzo got back up and kicked Jaws in the face. Jaws stumbled backwards while Juzo grabbed a chair in the classroom and used it to attack Jaws. He kept on missing him when Jaws dodged all of his swings. Jaws grabbed a hold of the chair and tossed it across the classroom.

Juzo struck Jaws’ crotch again and punched him in the face. Jaws had enough of that and picked up Juzo again and threw him out of the classroom through the wall.

________________________________________

Kyosuke and Oddjob continued their fight in the cafeteria.

Kyosuke started to get exhausted while battling Oddjob.

Kyosuke found a mob, and swung it at Oddjob. Oddjob dodged the swing and grabbed it, he then rams his fist at it, breaking it into half. Oddjob smiled at Kyosuke, who tried to strike him in the face with his fist, which did nothing to him.

Kyosuke tried to punch Oddjob again only for it to be blocked by him. Oddjob lands his fist into Kyosuke’s gut and grabs his arm, tossing him into the kitchen.

________________________________________

Juzo and Jaws fought each other in the hallway.

Juzo grabbed a fire extinguisher and rammed it towards Jaws’ abdomen. It did absolutely nothing to him. Jaws grabbed it and fired it at Juzo’s face. Juzo covered himself with his hands while Jaws shot the fire extinguisher at him while smiling. Jaws tossed it away and walked towards Juzo. Juzo did whatever he could to attack Jaws, but knowing this man is a lot tougher than him, he had no idea how to defeat him.

Juzo tried to attack, but Jaws blocks the attacks and punches Juzo in the face really hard, sending him across the hall. Juzo laid there on the floor and saw Jaws advancing towards him. His eyes glanced at the windows and formed an idea. Juzo waited for him to come.

When Jaws arrived, Juzo started his plan. He quickly foot sweeps Jaws, making him fall to the floor. Juzo picked him up with all of his strength and throws him out the window. Juzo watched him fall to his death.

Jaws landed on the concrete ground flat on his face.

But....

.  
.  
.  
.

He wasn’t dead.

Jaws slowly got up and got back to his feet, dusting the glass off of him. He looked up and saw Juzo who was still in the building.

“You got to be kidding me.” Juzo said while looking at Jaws.

________________________________________

Kyouske and Oddjob crashed into everything in the kitchen, trying to kill each other.

Kyosuke got very angry, knowing he was failing to defeat Oddjob.

Kyosuke saw a bunch of kitchen appliances and threw them at Oddjob. but nothing was stopping him.

Kyosuke grabbed a meat cleaver and started to swing it around Oddjob very fast, Oddjob successfully dodged all of Kyosuke’s swings and kicks Kyosuke in the knee, causing him to drop the meat cleaver.

With a hard punch from Oddjob, Kyosuke gets sent across the kitchen, against the counter. Kyosuke started to pant while seeing Oddjob walking to him while smiling. He tried to swing his fist at Oddjob, but his fist gets grabbed by Oddjob who headbutts him and punches him really hard in the face.

Kyosuke started to sweat and continued to pant, this was the most toughest person he fought so far. He stared at Oddjob with a death glare, wanting to turn that smile upside down.

Kyosuke bolted away from Oddjob and started to run around the kitchen, Oddjob chased him and tried to kill him. Kyosuke had an idea. He needed to find a way to kill Oddjob.

The door to the freezer was open. Kyosuke went inside and waited for Oddjob to come in. Oddjob entered the freezer and scanned the room with his eyes while he walked. Kyosuke stayed hidden then swung a bag of ice at Oddjob, smacking him in the face, it did nothing to him, but that didn’t matter to Kyosuke as he quickly ran back inside the kitchen and quickly closed the freezer door.

Oddjob started pounding on the door with his fists, wanting to get out. Kyosuke looked at him with a glare, and turn the thermostat to negative one hundred degrees. Kyosuke looked at Oddjob again and noticed that he was in despair and knew he was going to die in there if no one saves him.

Kyosuke smirked at Oddjob’s suffering and said. “Time for you to chill out.” He then walked away.

When he was back inside the cafeteria, he saw Oddjob’s bowler hat on the floor. He went up to it and picked up, wanting to use it as a weapon.

Now, it was time for him to find his friend Juzo Sakakura.

________________________________________

Juzo ran outside of the Reserve Course building and found Jaws. The two continued to fight.

Jaws placed his palm on Juzo’s face, and pushed him across the campus. Juzo stumbled backwards and kept himself from tripping. He sprinted towards Jaws and jumps in the air while doing a battle cry. He punches Jaws in the face and started to do a bunch of fast boxing punches. Jaws tried to block his attacks, but Juzo was so quick with his reflexes.

Juzo kicked Jaws in the knee again, but Jaws had the upper hand by ramming a punch towards Juzo’s cheek real hard. Juzo gasped, and started to pant. Jaws about to attack him again until he felt something collided onto his back.

Oddjob’s bowler hat.

Jaws turned around and saw Kyosuke who had a very aggressive look on his face, ready to fight Jaws and kill him. Jaws smiled at Kyosuke and pulled the bowler hat off of him. Juzo watched and widen his eyes, wondering how he survived that. Kyosuke was also surprised and speechless.

Jaws threw the hat at Kyosuke, causing him to jump out of the way.

From behind, Juzo got on top of Jaws and strangled him with his arm. Kyosuke ran up to him and started to send punches to Jaws’ gut. Of course, his fists were hurting while he was punching him due to Jaws’ metal built inside of him. Jaws pushed Kyosuke away from him with his hand, then grabbed a hold of Juzo and tossed him towards Kyosuke, causing both of them to land on the ground.

Juzo and Kyosuke looked at each other and looked at Jaws.

“Go.” Juzo said to Kyosuke.

“No you go.” Kyouske replied.

Juzo sighed and got himself up. He didn’t know what else to do, it was either fight or flight, nothing else to use but his fists.

Juzo dodged Jaws’ attacks and was able to land a punch to Jaws’ knee. Even though punching him in the knee did nothing, Juzo had to do something in order to fight against him.

Kyosuke grabbed a trash bin and placed it on Jaws’ head while he jumped, blocking his vision. Both Kyosuke and Juzo started to attack Jaws together, by punching and kicking him everywhere, hoping to weaken him.

Jaws was able to use the trash bin as an advantage by ramming it towards Juzo’s face and taking it off of his head. He swung the trash bin at Kyosuke’s face and picks him up, throwing him towards Juzo.

Kyosuke and Juzo both moaned as they were lying on the ground again. Juzo looked at Jaws who was smiling at them and walking up to them, ready to kill them.

“Fuck this!” Juzo yelled as he was quickly getting up and grabbing Kyosuke’s wrist, forcing him up. The both of them started to run away from Jaws.

“What are you doing?!” Kyosuke asked. “We need to stop him!”

“We can’t!” Juzo told him. “That motherfucker is a man of steel! We need to find Bond and have him kill that thing!”

The both of them escaped the Reserve Course campus, hoping they can find Bond and have him kill Jaws.


	77. Chapter 77

Grim, Phantom, and Dostovei took cover behind the gate walls. SPECTRE soldiers were all over the main course campus, firing their weapons at the three Fenrir soldiers.

“There’s too many of them!” Phantom yelled.

“When the hell are they gonna show up and help us?!” Dostovei asked.

“Soon!” Grim replied. “We just need to keep ourselves alive!”

“If Serpent was here, she would’ve handled all of them!” Phantom said.

________________________________________

Inside Class 78 classroom, Mukuro looked out the window with some of her classmates Makoto, Leon, Mondo, Kiyotaka, and Aoi. She noticed the SPECTRE soldiers fighting against three people who were at the gates. Mukuro tried to get a better look at the three people at the gates and noticed they were dressed in Fenrir outfits.

_Is that them?_ Mukuro asked herself, wondering if they were Grim, Phantom, and Dostovei.

Makoto looked at Mukuro and said. “Do you know those three people at the gates?”

“Yes, they’re from Fenrir.” Mukuro replied, she turned around and was about to leave the classroom.

“Wait!” Aoi said, stopping Mukuro. “You’re gonna go out there by yourself?”

“Yes.” Mukuro answered simply.

“You’re a fuckin’ crazy chick! There’s like dozens of those soldiers out there!” Mondo told her.

“And they’ll be all gone.” Mukuro said, exiting the classroom.

The class hoped she survived outside. They were worried about her. But knowing that she’s the ultimate soldier, they were confident that she would survive.

Chihiro continued to monitor the cameras. Her eyes caught something. She noticed someone entering the rooftop with a briefcase. The person was dressed in a SPECTRE Special Forces Uniform with no helmet. Chihiro zoomed in on the person and recognized them.

It was Jin.

“Hey everyone!” Chihiro called out the class. “I found Kirigiri’s father!”

“Where is he?” Makoto asked.

“At the rooftop, he’s dressed in some military uniform and is carrying a briefcase.” Chihiro explained.

“Then I’m going out there.” Someone said.

Everyone looked at the person who said that. It was Kyoko. She was with Felix.

Makoto looked at her and smiled. “Kyoko!” He said. “You’re ok!” He walked up to her and hugged her.

Kyoko hugged him back and said. “I am. I’m glad you’re alive.”

“Wait, you two are a couple now?” Aoi asked Makoto and Kyoko.

“Yes, we are.” Kyoko replied with a small smile.

“Who’s that with you?” Leon asked, while looking at Felix.

“Felix Leiter, I’m from the CIA.” Felix told them.

“What’s the CIA doing here?” Mondo Inquired. “Does it have something to do with this fuckin’ school?”

“Yes it does.” Felix replied. “I can’t explain it right now. What we need to do is to get the hell out of here.”

“Hey Mr. Leiter?” Chihiro called his name.

“Yes what is it?” Felix questioned while he looked at Chihiro.

“Can you identify these soldiers on the security footage?” Chihiro requested.

Felix walked up to Chihiro's desk and looked at the security cam footage on her laptop. He noticed the SPECTRE soldiers raiding the school. It also showed them killing main course students from class 77-A and 76, as well as the remaining staff members.

“Crap.” Felix muttered. “Those are the soldiers from SPECTRE.”

“And they’re here to kill us all!” Yasuhiro screamed.

“Princess Piggles save me!” Hifumi shouted.

“Get a grip you two.” Felix told them firmly. “I’ll head out there and stop them from getting here.”

“Please do.” Celestia said to Felix.

“Please stop their mass murder in a school environment!” Kiyotaka said.

“Do your best to keep them away from us.” Sakura said.

“If they manage to get here, fight them off.” Felix said to them.

“While you stop those soldiers, I’ll be stopping my father...by myself.” Kyoko said to Felix.

Makoto looked at her with a worried look. “You’re gonna go out there? All by yourself?”

“This is something I need to handle personally.” Kyoko answered while she looked at him.

“Let me help you.” Makoto offered. “If you get hurt, then I’ll kill him for you.”

“Thank you Makoto. But I can’t let you die. I need to go by myself.” Kyoko said.

“For fuck sake just take him with you already!” Mondo yelled at Kyoko. “He’s your fuckin’ boyfriend!”

“Helping each other in a school environment make us faithful to each other!” Kiyotaka said.

“Partnering up with someone can give you advantages.” Sakura said.

“He needs to be by your side.” Aoi said.

“It’s your choice.” Felix looked at Kyoko.

Kyoko looked at Makoto and her classmates. The lucky student has been helpful to her, and that she knew having help from someone isn’t a bad thing, and that having someone help you can make a relationship better.

“Ok.” Kyoko nodded. She looked at Makoto. “Let’s go stop my father.”

Makoto smiled and nodded his head, following Kyoko out of the classroom.

Felix looked at the class and said. “Remember what I told you all. Defend yourselves if they come.”

“We’ll kick their fuckin’ asses.” Mondo said while grabbing out his sledgehammer.

Felix nodded his head and left the classroom while grabbing out his Glock 17 pistol.

________________________________________

Outside, the fight between the SPECTRE soldiers and the three Fenrir soldiers continued.

Grim, Phantom, and Dostovei were running out of ammunition. Dostovei became very terrified and was about to run away until Phantom grabbed his wrist, keeping him from running. Grim grabbed out a cigar and started to have his smoke, in case it was his last one before he dies.

_**RATATATATATATATATATATATATA!** _

The three Fenrir soldiers heard loud gunfire. The three of them peeked and saw a school girl gunning down the SPECTRE soldiers. And they knew who it was.

“Serpent.” Grim said while smirking.

Mukuro used her fast reflexes and killed a whole bunch of SPECTRE soldiers with her RC-P90. They all tried to kill her, but they kept missing. Mukuro grabbed out her combat knife and slit their throats. She used her sharpshooting skills and headshot the soldiers.

One soldier jumped in the air and tried to tackle her, only to be shot and killed in the air. Some of the soldiers threw grenades at her. Mukuro kicked them and sent them back to the soldiers who threw them, blowing them up into pieces. All the SPECTRE were now dead. Mukuro walked to the gates and met up with the three soldiers.

“Grim.” Mukuro greeted while saluting. “It’s been a long time sir.”

“It sure has, good to see you again.” Grim said.

“How’s it going Serpent? Or should I say Ikusaba?” Phantom asked.

“Pretty good so far.” Mukuro replied while smiling. “How about you two?”

“Oh you know....being clowns as usual.” Dostovei said while chuckling. He then noticed Mukuro’s damaged hands. “What the hell happened to your hands?!”

“Oh, I was tortured.” Mukuro answered nonchalantly. “That’s all.”

“And your front teeth...” Dostovei remarked. “...who the hell did this to you?”

“Someone from SPECTRE who I should’ve killed a long time ago.” Mukuro replied. She then formed a smirk on her face. “And I got what I wanted.”

Grim slightly chuckled and looked at the main course building. His eyes caught something up top, from the rooftop.

“Everyone get down!” Grim yelled at them.

_**PING!** _

A sniper bullet ricocheted on the ground near Mukuro, Grim, Phantom, and Dostovei.

They all got into cover. Mukuro stood next to Grim, while Phantom and Dostovei stood next to each other across from the other two.

“Where’s the sniper?” Mukuro inquired.

“On the rooftop.” Grim responded.

________________________________________

Jin crouched and aimed his DSR-Precision DSR-1 sniper rifle at the four soldiers below. He knew Mukuro would be able to find a way to kill him from either below or behind. Jin had a radar with him to check and see where his targets are. He looked at it and noticed two red blinking dots coming to him. Jin sat the sniper down and grabbed out a crossbow. He pointed it at the entrance of the rooftop and waited for the two people to come out.

When the two people arrived at the rooftop, Jin lowered his crossbow.

It was Kyoko who arrived, along with Makoto. Both of them pointed their pistols at him.

Jin looked at his daughter with a smile. “Hello daughter.” He said. “What a pleasant time to see you.”

“Things between us are no longer pleasant.” Kyoko said in a cold tone. “This is where you _die_.”

Kyoko and Makoto fired their guns at Jin, but missed as Jin rolled away and fired the crossbow at them. The arrow misses them.

Jin ran very fast towards them and uppercuts them both, causing them to fall to the ground and have their pistols fall off of their hands and falling down off the building. Kyoko quickly got up and attacked her father.

Jin and his daughter did a bunch of fast kicking and punching movements at each other. Makoto watched and got himself up to help Kyoko on her battle. He ran to Jin and rammed a punch to his face. The punch was nothing to Jin, he grabbed Makoto’s arm and tossed him across the roof, making him land on the ground again.

Kyoko kicked her father from the side and then punched him in the face. Jin blocked Kyoko’s next attack and headbutts her, and tosses her towards Makoto.

Makoto and Kyoko were both on the ground. Jin grabbed his crossbow and pointed it at the couple.

“This is where both of you die.” Jin said. “Who should I shoot first?” He moved the crossbow to Makoto and Kyoko back and forth. He stopped moving and aimed the crossbow at Makoto. “How about you?”

“ **NO!** ” Kyoko shouted.

Jin pulled the trigger, shooting the arrow. In slow motion, Kyoko got in front of Makoto and took the hit. The sharp arrow collided into her abdomen, and it stung her, making her gasp. She fell on the ground and laid there while whimpering in pain.

“Kyoko!” Makoto screamed.

“Oh no daughter!” Jin screamed, though he was faking it, he no longer cared about his daughter dying.

“You bastard!” Makoto shouted while he glared at Jin.

“Your girlfriend saved you so you should be thankful for it.” Jin said to him. “You have two options Makoto Naegi...” Jin walked towards the exit. “...you can either be the hero and stop me, or save my daughter.” He then ran out of the roof, leaving Makoto and Kyoko alone with each other.

Makoto eyes widen when he noticed blood coming out of Kyoko’s body where the arrow was.

“Go.” Kyoko told Makoto while she looked at him.

“No, I can’t leave you!” Makoto told her.

“You *cough* have to.” Kyoko said while coughing up blood. “Please.....you have to stop my father from his actions. He could be heading to our classroom and kill everyone there. You must save them Makoto, be the hero. Do it for me.”

Their eyes looked at each other. Kyoko’s skin was slowly going pale. Makoto wanted to save her from dying, but his classmates could die if he tried to save her. It was like a video game for him, pick a hard option to advance the story.

“Makoto?” Kyoko said his name.

“What?”

“Stopping my father does not mean I die.” Kyoko said with a small smile. “Just....go. Don’t worry about me.”

Makoto still didn’t want to leave his girlfriend behind. But if this is what she wanted, then so be it. He was going to try to stop Jin. And he’ll be doing it for her and for his classmates. He slowly got up and searched Jin’s briefcase for any extra weapons. All he found was an HK45 pistol. Makoto grabbed it and went out of the rooftop, leaving a wounded Kyoko all alone.

________________________________________

Makoto ran out of the rooftop and tried to get to his classmates. While he ran, he found a group of SPECTRE soldiers who looked at him. There were about seven soldiers in front of him.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

Makoto quickly fired his gun. He missed the first shot, but was able to kill two of the soldiers. The soldiers fired back at Makoto as he ran for cover. He hid behind a wall and started to blind fire his gun at the soldiers.

**_Click!_ **

But unfortunately for the lucky student, the gun got jammed, making Makoto let out a frustrated sigh. He ran for his life and tried to get away from them. He kept on running. He then found an elevator and quickly pressed the button to call it.

“Come on, come on.” Makoto said, hoping the elevator would come quickly.

_**Ding!** _

The elevator doors opened. Makoto quickly got in just before the soldiers found him.

He was now in the elevator.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Then it stopped moving.

_Oh no._  Makoto said mentally. The elevator stopped working, making him trapped.

He wasn’t going to find his classmates and save them.

________________________________________

Students of Class 77 fought against the SPECTRE soldiers with their own combat abilities.

Hajime and Chiaki held each other’s hands while they were sprinting towards the soldiers. They let go of each other and started to violently attack the soldiers. Chiaki ran up to a soldier and used her fighting moves and broke a soldier’s arm. She grabbed his HK45 and shot him in the head, she then grabbed his ARX160 assault rifle and started to gun down the soldiers in front of her while she was in bullet time mode, a special move she learned from the video game Max Payne.

Hajime attacked another soldier by doing a butterfly kick, he then grabbed his ARX160 rifle and smashed the soldier’s face with the buttstock then fires the gun at his head.

Nagito hoped his bad luck wouldn’t interfere during his fight. He kicked a soldier in the face, and lands punch to his abdomen. He then snaps his neck in half and looks at another soldier near him. The soldier near him had the Golden Gun with him, he was about fire it.

**_Click!_ **

The SPECTRE soldier formed a confused look on his face and opened the gun’s lid to see if it was loaded, and it wasn’t.

Nagito smirked and grabbed the dead soldier’s HK45, firing it at the soldier and killing him. He then grabbed the Golden Gun and started to kill the soldiers with it.

Teruteru grabbed out large cooking knives and started to slice up all of the soldiers he saw while laughing.

Nekomaru went absolutely crazy against the soldiers, grabbing them and tossing them across the campus. Some tried to fire their guns at him, but the bullets did zero damage to the ultimate sports manager. Nekomaru formed electric aura on his eyes, they appear when Nekomaru gets very angry. He did a battle cry and started to violently punch the soldiers one by one with his fists.

Akane’s body was all red and her muscles increased thanks to Teruteru’s special soup. Akane roared like a wild animal and started to do a bunch of fast fighting movements towards the soldiers. She grabbed one soldier’s neck and lifted him up off the ground then snapped it. She tossed him down onto the ground and started to dual wield the ARX160 assault rifles and fire them at all of the soldiers.

Hiyoko grabbed a shrinking ray that she stole from a student who was the ultimate scientist. She fired the gun at the soldiers in front of her. After they got shot by the shrinking ray, their size started to shrink. Hiyoko giggled and started to squish the tiny soldiers with her feet.

Mahiru along with Ibuki attack the SPECTRE soldiers. Mahiru snapped a photo of them with a very bright flash, causing them to become blind. Ibuki had her guitar with her and played a very loud chord at them, making them deaf. Ibuki wildly laughed and smashed the soldier’s head with her guitar. Mahiru felt uncomfortable at Ibuki’s actions, since she doesn’t like violence.

Kazuichi had a remote with him and pressed a button. After he pressed it, small robotic robots that had Nekomaru’s likeness appeared from the sky.

“Go! Mini-Mecha Nidai!” Kazuichi said.

The Mini-Mecha Nidai’s all simultaneously said “Nidai.” while they went after the soldiers and attached themselves to them. Kazuichi then pressed another button, causing the Mini-Mecha Nidai’s to explode and kill the SPECTRE soldiers.

“Haha!” Kazuichi laughed. He looked at Sonia who was nearby. “Did you see that Princess?! Pretty impressive am I right?”

Sonia however didn’t notice since she was busy battling the SPECTRE soldiers in front of her. Making Kazuichi form a sad face.

Sonia got into a battle stance and attacked her opponents. One soldier grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her neck. The soldier in front of Sonia was about to stab her until a tiger jumped out of nowhere and started to eat the soldier alive. A falcon got onto the other soldier’s head and started to attack him, causing him to let go of Sonia. A bunch of animals all started to join the battle. Sonia’s head turned to someone.

Someone that made her very happy.

Gundham Tanaka.

“Tanaka!” Sonia said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

“My future empress, it’s good to be alive with you once again.” Gundham said while he hugged Sonia. “That foul demon voodooist dissolved the animal kingdom. I used all of my abilities to resurrect them.”

A loud roar shook the ground. Everyone stopped fighting and tried to find the source of the noise.

They all saw it.

Gundham’s dinosaurs. They all charged at the SPECTRE soldiers, eating them up and stomping on them.

Then things went chaotic.

The OctoPrime arrived. It grabbed a Dilophosaurus and ripped it in half. It then shot out lasers from its eyes, disintegrating the dinosaurs.

Gundham summoned more dinosaurs to attack the OctoPrime. The dinosaurs charged at the 50 feet robot and started to attack it. OctoPrime grabbed some of the dinosaurs and tossed them across the campus. One landed on the Izuru Kamukura stature, which caused it to be destroyed into pieces as well as blocking the entrance to the underground facility. The other dinosaur landed on the old school building, destroying nearly half of it. A Triceratops sprinted towards the OctoPrime and attempted to attack it. The OctoPrime grabbed the Triceratops and ripped its horn off and stabbed its eyes with the horn as well as ripping off its legs.

The dinosaurs were able to kill all of the SPECTRE soldiers. Gundham commanded them to protect his classmates while he and the animal kingdom battled the OctoPrime.

________________________________________

Inside the Hope’s Peak infirmary building, Seiko was still in her superhuman appearance. She ran very fast and killed a whole bunch of soldiers inside the hallway. She kicked every door down she saw and clawed the soldiers’ skin out.

Seiko came across two SPECTRE soldiers in a hallway who were carrying M134 handheld miniguns. The two soldiers started to shoot down Seiko but they were too slow as Seiko quickly ran up to them and ripped their hearts out with both of her hands. She grabbed the two miniguns and started to dual wield them and found more soldiers who were in the reception area.

_**RATATATATATATATATATAATATAATA!** _

Seiko shot them all to death, blood splattered all over the place as they were getting blown to bits by the two miniguns. The room and hallways she was in started to become a bloody mess. Her scream echoed all over the building, a scream that would make everyone terrified.

________________________________________

Bond continued to ride the T-Rex around the Hope’s Peak campus. He stopped when he noticed Kyosuke and Juzo.

Kyosuke and Juzo stood there speechless while noticing Bond on a dinosaur.

“Munakata, Sakakura.” Bond greeted.

“So did you go to the land before time, or do you own an actual dinosaur?” Juzo asked while feeling very confused.

“The ultimate breeder had something to do with it.” Bond answered. “Did you guys find Yukizome?”

“We haven’t.” Kyosuke shook his head. “But there’s someone we need you to deal with.”

“Who?” Bond inquired.

“This guy who’s a seven-foot-tall indestructible circus maniac and has metal teeth.” Juzo replied.

“Jaws.” Bond mumbled.

“Who?” Kyosuke asked.

“His name is Jaws. He kills people.” Bond told them. “I dealt with him before.” Bond’s eyes caught something behind Kyosuke and Juzo. It was Jaws. He stopped walking when he noticed the T-Rex.

“Let me talk to him.” Bond said to Kyosuke and Juzo as he was walking towards Jaws.

Juzo and Kyosuke watched him go. Juzo glanced at the dinosaur, which got him a bit uncomfortable. Both of them hoped whatever Bond was doing was going to work.

Bond went up to Jaws and looked at him. “Jaws what are you doing?” He asked.

“...” Jaws didn’t reply and shrugged his shoulders.

“I thought you redeemed yourself after what happened at Drax’s spaceship. What happened to that Dolly girl?” Bond questioned.

“...She died.” Jaws answered him.

Bond slightly flinched after hearing Jaws saying something. “How?” He asked.

“She was stabbed to death by someone who mugged her. I was in despair and I started to kill a bunch of random people to vent out my anger.” Jaws explained. “Then I joined SPECTRE.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Bond said to him. “I know what that’s like. Look, it’s time for you to quit SPECTRE and help us.”

“Ok.” Jaws nodded. “Being a bad person is something Dolly wouldn’t want, and I’m getting tired of it anyway.” He formed a smile and said. “I’ll help.”

Bond smiled back and said. “Good.”

Bond turned around and walked back to Kyosuke, Juzo, and the T-Rex. Jaws walked with him.

“He’s going to help us.” Bond told Kyosuke and Juzo.

“How were you able to do that?” Kyosuke asked.

“Because I’ve known him for a long time. He redeemed himself before but despair drove him back to the dark side of evilness.” Bond explained. “And now, he’s going to redeem himself once again and find hope.”

“Do you know where Yukizome is?” Juzo asked Jaws.

“I don’t, but I heard that Jin wanted her to be kidnapped and used as a test subject for some brainwashing video.” Jaws answered.

“Junko Enoshima’s video.” Bond said.

“After Enoshima’s betrayal, SPECTRE wants to use the video to brainwash people into becoming forced members of SPECTRE.” Jaws explained.

“We need to try to find Yukizome before it’s too late.” Kyosuke told the group.

“You guys!” Someone said from the distance.

The group’s eyes turned to the voice that shouted at them. They saw Chisa, who was running with Ryota.

“Chisa!” Kyosuke hollered while running towards her.

Chisa formed a bright smile on her face when she saw Kyosuke. She and Kyosuke embraced each other.

“You ok?” Kyosuke asked Chisa. “Did those bastards harmed you?”

“I’m ok, don’t worry.” Chisa answered him. “I was able to kill all of them.”

After they hugged, they walked towards Bond, Juzo, and Jaws. Chisa eyes widened when she saw the T-Rex.

“Uh-“ Chisa was about to say something about the dinosaur until Kyosuke interrupted her.

“Your student.” Kyosuke told her.

“I see.” Chisa nodded, she already knew why there was a T-Rex in front of her.

“How are you doing?” Juzo questioned Chisa.

“I’m doing fine. I was able to escape with my student who never showed up to class.” Chisa said while glancing at Ryota.

“Why's that?” Kyosuke asked Ryota.

“I...I didn’t want to attend class because I wanted to keep working on anime.” Ryota explained.

“One of my students was the Ultimate Imposter. Mitarai wanted him to take his place while he was at his dorm.” Chisa told the group.

“Where were you guys at?” Bond asked.

“It was the place with the secret room, Enoshima’s safe house.” Ryota replied to Bond.

“Was she there?” Bond asked.

“No, she wasn’t. But this creepy guy who had a metal claw was there.” Ryota said.

“I killed him.” Chisa said. “He was really scary. He kept on giggling too.” Chisa said.

“Tee Hee Johnson.” Bond said. “Fought him in a train and threw him out.”

“What about the guy who throws his hat like a frisbee?” Kyosuke asked Bond.

“His name is Oddjob.” Bond answered.

“Oddjob won’t be a problem anymore. I locked him up in a freezer.” Kyosuke said. “Right now, we need to keep on fighting the SPECTRE soldiers.”

“We’ll split up.” Bond said. “Juzo, Jaws, and I will head to the main course building and find Jin. You, Yukizome, and the real Mitarai find Yukizome’s students.”

“Sounds good.” Chisa nodded her head.

“Then let’s move.” Bond said.

Bond, Juzo, and Jaws hoped on the T-Rex and went to the main course campus, while Kyosuke, Chisa, and Ryota went to go find the students of Class 77-B.

________________________________________

Helicopters flew towards Hope’s Peak Academy. They weren’t SPECTRE soldiers, they were Fenrir soldiers. The Fenrir soldiers noticed the commotion going on outside.

“Are those dinosaurs?” A Fenrir soldier asked.

“Either that, or I had too much to drink.” Another Fenrir soldier said.

“I changed my mind I wanna go back!” A frighten Fenrir soldier said while feeling nervous.

“What’s the matter? Afraid of dinosaurs?” A Fenrir soldier sitting next to his frighten teammate said while laughing.

“We can’t go back.” The Fenrir captain said in a serious tone. “We must fight off these people and keep them from ruining Hope’s Peak. We can let hope be destroyed! Get your M4A1s ready!”

All the Fenrir soldiers locked and loaded their weapons and were ready to attack the SPECTRE soldiers.

________________________________________

Felix walked around in the halls. He had his Glock 17 equipped and took cover behind a wall while he fired his gun at the SPECTRE soldiers who made their way inside the building.

After he killed the soldiers, Felix started to run down the hall and grab a soldier’s ARX160 assault rifle. He walked down the stairs and noticed more SPECTRE soldiers.

_**RATATATATATATATA!** _

Felix fired the assault rifle at the soldiers. He then crouched down when the soldiers returned fire. Felix rose up and killed the soldiers in front of him. He continued to descend down the stairs. After he walked down the stairs, Felix caught Jin who was walking down the hall.

“HEY!” Felix yelled.

Jin turned his head around and saw Felix. He fired his crossbow at him. Felix was able to dodge the arrow and got into cover behind a wall. Jin ran, getting away from Felix.

Felix slowly peeked and saw Jin was gone. “Damn it.” He muttered.

________________________________________

The five SPECTRE soldiers wandered around the hallway. They stopped walking as they came across Jin.

“Don’t shoot.” Jin told them. “I’m Jin Kirigiri, Number 6 from SPECTRE.”

“Awaiting orders Number 6.” A SPECTRE soldier said to him.

Jin nodded his head and said. “Follow me. We need to pay some people a visit.”

________________________________________

On the rooftop, Kyoko was still alive. She slowly rose up and sat against the ledge. She moaned as she felt the pain from the arrow. She needed to pull it out before it could cause an infection. It was the only option she had. Or she can die.

Kyoko took a deep breath, and placed her hand on the arrow. She slowly pulled it off. While pulling the arrow, she groaned loudly due to how much it hurt. Blood continued to come out of her abdomen while she was pulling out the arrow. She panted and continued to pull the arrow off of her. The arrow started to get loose when Kyoko was close to pulling it out of her.

The arrow successfully came out of the ultimate detective’s body. She gasped after pulling it out and held on to her damaged abdomen. She kept on breathing while she felt the pain she received. Now she had to get up. She used her other hand to hold on to the ledge, and slowly got to her feet. She winced while getting up, almost stopping her. But she fought against the pain, and was able to get on her two feet.

The arrow that shot her was still on her hand. She looked at it, and pictured herself killing her father with it. She formed a dark glare, a glare that would make you traumatized and not leave your home, a glare that would go into your heart and give you a heart attack, a glare that would make you sweat and faint.

When Kyoko gets angry, things get **ugly**.

She slowly walked out of the rooftop while limping. She slowly walked down the stairs and got inside a hallway. Her heels clack the floors while she walked down the hallway, she knew someone nearby would hear her and try to find her. But she didn’t give a fuck. The only thing she cared about was killing her dad. She was no longer fucking around.

As Kyoko walked down the hall, she encountered eight SPECTRE soldiers nearby. She hid in a closet next to her and waited for them to come. By the time soldiers came towards Kyoko’s position, the ultimate detective ambushed them by kicking the door and punching a soldier in the face. She grabbed his ARX160 and shot all eight soldiers to death. More soldiers arrived and tried to kill her. Kyoko was able to kill them before they had a chance to shoot their weapons at her. She looked back and forth and noticed no one was coming to her.

Kyoko continued to walk through the halls of the school and found a restroom and entered it. She sat her assault rifle on to the floor and walked up to the paper towel and grabbed a large sheet of it. She wrapped it around her abdomen and tied it, hoping it would keep her from losing more blood. She did lose a lot, but she still got enough in her to keep her alive.

She grabbed her assault rifle and exited out of the restroom and continued walked down the hall. As she was walking, she found two dead SPECTRE soldiers. Kyoko searched their bodies for extra ammunition and found an HK45. She grabbed the gun and the assault rifle ammo and continued to walk. She found an elevator while she walked down the hallway. She went up to it and pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come.

**_Ding!_ **

The elevator doors opened. Kyoko entered and the elevator doors closed.

________________________________________

Jin and the SPECTRE soldiers arrived at the Class 78 classroom. Jin kicked the door open and entered the classroom with the SPECTRE soldiers. Sakura and Mondo started to attack them, only for them to be shocked by electricity that was shot by the soldiers’ electroshock weapons.

Jin smirked and grabbed Mondo’s sledgehammer. He walked up to Chihiro, who had a feared look on her face. She covered her face with her hands, she was too scared to do anything. Jin grabbed Chihiro and tossed her down onto the floor, he then used Mondo’s sledgehammer and smashed Chihiro’s computer with it. While he was doing that, the SPECTRE soldiers started to restrain the other students by beating them up and handcuffing them. After Jin destroyed the computer, he forcefully grabbed Chihiro’s wrist.

The students were now on the front side of the class, all on their knees. Jin handcuffed Chihiro and shoved her against the wall.

“You fuckin’ prick! I’ll kill you all!” Mondo yelled at them.

Jin and the SPECTRE soldiers laughed.

“I mean it!” Mondo glared at them.

“No you won’t biker boy.” Jin smiled. “You won’t feel tough when we do this to you.” He looked at two SPECTRE soldiers. “Hold him down.”

The two SPECTRE soldiers nodded and grabbed Mondo, holding him down onto the floor.

“Leave my bro alone!” Kiyotaka demanded. “Take me instead!”

“Wait for your turn.” Jin said while he grabbed out a combat knife. “That hairdo has got to go.” He crouched down to Mondo and looked at him. “Let me cut it off you.”

Mondo tried to break free but the grasps from the SPECTRE soldiers were too strong. Jin placed the knife on Mondo’s pompadour hair and sliced it off.

Mondo was now in despair. He didn’t blink and he didn’t move, all his hope vanished right after Jin sliced off his pompadour. The SPECTRE soldiers kept their grips on the biker. Jin rose up and pretended to eat the pompadour like a carrot.

“Ehhhh, what's up doc?” Jin said while he was smiling.

Jin laughed along with the SPECTRE soldiers.

“Hey, Number 6?” A SPECTRE Soldier called him.

“Yeah, what is it?” Jin asked.

“Take a look at this cinnamon roll.” The SPECTRE soldier said while looking at a frighten Chihiro. “This boy is being one of those cross-dressing freaks.”

“Oh is that right?” Jin said with an evil smile.

“P-please don’t.” Chihiro sobbed.

Jin grabbed Chihiro’s chin. “Are you a boy?”

“N-no.” Chihiro shook his head.

“Well let’s find out.” Jin said as he rubbed Chihiro’s chest with his hand. He noticed something. “You did a good job making fake boobs.” He looked at the other three SPECTRE soldiers. “Take his clothes off.”

The SPECTRE soldiers took the handcuffs off of Chihiro and forcefully removed his clothes. They took off the skirt, shoes, and everything else. He was now naked.

Chihiro shook like a helpless dog. Tears ran down his face, crying helplessly.

“Look at him, he is a boy.” Jin said, as he was poking Chihiro’s penis. “You can see his penis right here.” He started to rub his hands on Chihiro’s chest. “Should we.....do _something_ to him gentlemen?”

“We’re gonna have a lot of _fun_ with this little boy.” The SPECTRE soldier said in a creepy tone while rubbing Chihiro’s cheek with his hand.

“ **DON’T YOU FUCKING RAPE HIM!!!** ” Celestia shouted.

**_POW!_ **

A SPECTRE soldier punched Celestia in the face, making her nose bleed. The punch was very painful, making her release tears.

The SPECTRE soldier noticed something from Celestia’s hair. “Are those fake?” He asked her while he pointed at her large twin-drill pigtails.

Celestia didn’t respond and silently cried. The SPECTRE soldier pulled her hair and forced her to look at him. “I asked you a fucking question!”

Celestia responded by spitting at the soldier’s face. The soldier wiped off the spit and formed a pissed off look. He headbutts Celestia and pulled off her twin-drill pigtails, tossing them across the classroom.

“LEAVE HER ALONE!!!” Aoi shouted, trying to stop the soldier only to be struck by a SPECTRE soldier who rammed his assault rifle at her gut, making her wince.

The SPECTRE soldier attacking Celestia shoved her against the wall and started to choke hold her by grabbing her neck. She started to suffocate as she was being lifted off the floor, making her feet dangle in the air.

“Don’t you know spitting on someone like me can make them very vicious?” The soldier asked with an evil smile.

Jin looked at Celestia while he smirked and laughed. “You think your outburst is going to scare us and stop us from what we’re doing?” He looked at the other students. “Who wants to enjoy death tonight?”

“You do.” Someone said.

Everyone’s heads turned to the person who spoke.

It was Kyoko.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

Kyoko fired her HK45 at all of the SPECTRE soldiers, who all got shot in the head.

Jin became shocked to see her and tried to kill her daughter with his Pancor Jackhammer shotgun, only for him to be shot in the leg, causing him to drop his gun. He was about to grab it but gets his hand trampled by Kyoko’s boot.

Jin looked at her daughter with a death glare. He saw her grabbing the arrow from her pocket.

“I was hoping for you to die.” Jin growled.

“The grim reaper had no room for me.” Kyoko said

Kyoko shoved the arrow into her father’s head, instantly killing him. His head dropped on the floor while blood came out. Jin Kirigiri was now dead, making Kyoko the only living Kirigiri family member in existence.

“But he has room for you.” Kyoko said after killing her father.

Kyoko walked away from him and looked at her classmates, feeling glad that they’re still alive. “Where’s Makoto?” She asked them.

“H-he never showed up.” Aoi replied.

“Please......SOMEONE GET ME OFF THESE FUCKIN’ HANDCUFFS!!!!!” Mondo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kyoko walked up to Mondo and took the handcuffs off of him. Mondo got up and looked at Jin’s corpse. He grabbed his sledgehammer off the ground went to Jin’s dead body.

“ **RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!** ” Mondo roared really loud while he repeatedly smashed Jin’s head with his sledgehammer, causing blood to splatter on him and the classroom. He was very angry, and everyone except Kyoko was scared.

Kyoko took off the handcuffs on her classmates. After she did that, she saw someone standing in the entrance of the classroom.

It was Makoto, who looked at the dead bodies in the room and noticed Jin’s bloody corpse.

“Makoto, what took you so long?” Kyoko asked.

“Oh I uh, got caught into some bad luck.” Makoto replied while he nervously chuckled. “Stuck in an elevator.”

Kyoko nodded, she was about to walk up to Makoto but....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

...she lost her balance.

And fell.

Makoto caught her and had her lay on his arms.

“Kyoko!” Makoto shouted.

“Lost....so much.....blood.” Kyoko said slowly.

“We’ll get you to the infirmary right now! **Don’t you dare fucking die on us!** ” Makoto told her while yelling.

“Give her to me, I’ll get her there!” Sakura offered.

Makoto picked up Kyoko bridal style and handed her to Sakura. Sakura grabbed Kyoko and turned around. She started to sprint very fast and jumped out of the window. She then landed on her feet perfectly fine and continued to run very fast to the infirmary building.

The class saw her took off. Hoping Kyoko would survive. Makoto’s head turned to Celestia, who wasnow in a curled up position. She felt traumatized, and Makoto noticed she was twitching.

“Celeste?” Makoto said her name.

Celestia slowly rose her head up and looked and Makoto. Makoto was shocked to see her bloody nose.

“These....animals.....” Celestia said slowly. “These animals violated me. And look at them, enjoying torture from Satan......and now I.....I-“

“Celeste, I need you to calm down please-“

**“I NEED TO FUCKING KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!! CLAW THEIR HEARTS OUT AND TOSS THEIR CORPSES INTO A POOL OF ACID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

Her yell made everyone cover their ears with their hands. Celestia started panting after screamed her lungs out. She became livid and was ready to kill every SPECTRE soldier in existence.

And then...

...something happened.

Which made everyone go into despair.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hifumi farted.

The fart smelled so bad, it went into the whole classroom. And everyone felt grossed out.

“AH FUCK DUDE!” Mondo yelled.

“So disgusting!” Aoi shouted.

“I can’t breathe!” Kiyotaka said.

“You fatass!” Leon said to Hifumi.

“I’m about to throw up!” Yasuhiro said as he puked on the floor.

“I’M GOING TO STOMP ON YOU YAMADA!!!” Celestia yelled.

“I’m sorry!” Hifumi apologized. “I couldn’t hold it in!”

Makoto sighed while he chuckled. He was glad his classmates were still alive and not dead. He then looked at Chihiro who was in a curled up position just like Celestia. He noticed that Chihiro was a male and not a female. Chihiro still had his clothes off, he was too traumatized to put them back on.

“Hey Fujisaki?” Makoto said as he crouched down.

“P-p-please don’t hurt me.” Chihiro sobbed.

“I’m not going to hurt you. No one will.” Makoto reassured him.

Chihiro slowly looked at Makoto. He then hugged him and cried on his shoulders.

“I’m sorry for pretending to be a girl.” Chihiro said while crying.

“Don’t apologize. I don’t care what you do. If you want to be a female, then be a female. Be yourself.” Makoto said in a soft tone. “That’s what matters.”

________________________________________

Fenrir soldiers were now on foot at the school campus. The first squad arrived at the north side of the school while the other squads arrived at the east, west, and south sections of the school.

The Fenrir squad captain glanced at his team and said. “Let’s move. Cover each other’s six.”

The squad started to advance through the campus, checking their surroundings and ready to shoot their gun at anyone who attempts to kill them.

_**RATATAATATATA!** _

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

The gunfire came from a group of SPECTRE soldiers. The Fenrir squad got into cover behind parked cars and anything that was nearby to protect them. The Fenrir captain got into cover behind a parked sedan and cocked his M4A1 which had a reflex sight and grenade launcher attachment. He rose up and returned fire to the hostiles.

**_RATATATATATATATATA!_ **

A SPECTRE took cover and fired his HK45 at the Fenrir soldiers. He was able to land a shot at one of the soldiers by shooting him in the chest. The Fenrir soldier gasped and fell onto the ground, the shots instantly killed him. One of the Fenrir soldiers used his grenade launcher to kill the SPECTRE soldiers.

_**KABOOM!** _

The explosion killed about three of the SPECTRE soldiers. One SPECTRE Solder equipped with an ARX160 fired back at the Fenrir squad and killed about two soldiers. One Fenrir soldier chucked a grenade while his teammate threw a flashbang.

The SPECTRE soldiers got stunned by the flashbang and got themselves killed by the grenade that was tossed towards them.

A Fenrir soldier fired his M4A1 at the enemies in front of him until a shot collided into his arm, causing him to let out a painful cry and dropping his assault rifle. He was still alive.

A Fenrir soldier looked at his wounded ally and said. “We need a medic!”

“I’m on it!” A Fenrir medical soldier said as he sprinted his way to the wounded soldier.

The battle between Fenrir and SPECTRE continued until they heard a loud noise coming by.

It was a loud roar.

A roar from a group of dinosaurs.

The dinosaurs arrived and started to viciously attack the SPECTRE soldiers. They all tried to kill them but no avail. Some actually screamed and ran for the lives until the dinosaurs caught them with their mouths and ate them.

The Fenrir squad witnessed the event and became speechless. After the dinosaurs killed the SPECTRE soldiers they all looked at the Fenrir squad. Some of the Fenrir soldiers got a little scared and hoped that they don’t become seconds for dinner.

“N-nice dinosaurs.” A Fenrir soldier said while stuttering.

The dinosaurs remained calm and smelled their scent to determine whether they are a threat. And they weren’t, causing the dinosaurs to remain calm and offered them to ride them.

“Uh....we’re actually going to ride the dinosaurs?” A Fenrir soldier asked.

“We sure as hell are.” The Fenrir captain said, as he hopped on an Iguanodon.

“Oh this is fucking awesome!” Another Fenrir soldier said as he excitedly hoped on a dinosaur.

All of them got on the dinosaurs back and started to ride with them. Some got scared, and some were thrilled.

“YEE-HAW!” A Fenrir soldier said out loud while he rode his dinosaur with his teammates.

________________________________________

Bond, Juzo, and Jaws rode the T-Rex on their way to the main course building. They finally arrived and stopped in front of the building, noticing all of the dead bodies of the SPECTRE soldiers.

“Looks like someone handled them for us.” Juzo remarked.

“It could’ve been from Ikusaba or maybe Felix.” Bond said. He got off the T-Rex. “Let’s go, we need to get inside.”

Juzo and Jaws both got off the T-Rex and followed Bond to the main course building.

________________________________________

Back inside Class 78 classroom, Chihiro had his clothes back on and was comforted by Mondo and Kiyotaka. Chihiro explained to the class that he was a boy the entire time and not a girl.

“What made you decide to dress up like a girl?” Mondo asked Chihiro.

“I was bullied a lot by people who considered me as a weakling.” Chihiro explained while he tried to stop himself from tearing up again. “They all told me to ‘be a man’ and ‘stop being weak’. During this, I developed a weakness complex. So I started to buy feminine clothing and pretend to be a girl so the bullying can stop, but it didn’t solve much of my problems since this made the weakness worse for me instead of addressing the problem.” Chihiro formed a downcast look and said. “I’m sorry. You guys can hate me if you want.”

“Are you fuckin’ serious?” Mondo asked with a slight glare. “Just because you pretended to be a girl doesn’t fuckin’ mean we’re all angry with ya!”

“Yeah!” Aoi agreed. “The only reason why you did it, was because you didn’t want to be bullied anymore.”

“None of us are pissed off at you dude.” Leon said to Chihiro. “Those bullies fucking with you made you this way.”

“I genuinely feel sorry for what you had to go through Fujisaki.” Celestia said to him.

“Bullying will never be tolerated in any school environment!” Kiyotaka said.

“Hey it’s no problem. I personally don’t care what you do.” Yasuhiro said while smiling.

“Neither do I.” Makoto smiled at Chihiro. “We’re sorry for what you had to go through.”

Chihiro smiled at his classmates and was happy to know that they sympathize with him after telling them about his past. He had anxiety over it before and began to think if they were going to start neglecting him if they found out the truth.

“Have you mentioned the bullying to your sister or anyone in your family?” Mondo inquired.

“Just my sister, since she was also a victim of bullying when she was at middle school. She was the one that I was most comfortable talking to. I didn’t have the courage to speak about it to my parents, neither did my sister.” Chihiro answered. He formed a smile on his face. “Thanks everyone.”

Mondo placed his hand on Chihiro’s shoulder. “Listen man, if you ever want to become strong and not take shit from anybody, come talk to me and I’ll train the fuck out of ya.”

“Thanks Owada.” Chihiro said while smiling at his friend.

________________________________________

Felix wandered around the halls of the main course building, trying to find more SPECTRE soldiers to kill.

“Felix!” Someone called his name out.

Felix turned around and saw the person who called his name. It was Bond, along with Juzo and Jaws.

“James!” Felix said. “Did you find Jin?”

“No, but I found him.” Bond said while pointing at Jaws.

“So he’s on our side again huh?” Felix asked.

“Yup.” Bond nodded. “We found Yukizome, she’s with Munakata and that student we saw at Enoshima’s safe house.”

“They’re gonna go find the class 77-B students.” Juzo told Felix.

“Let’s head back to Class 78’s classroom.” Felix said to them. “We need to get them secured so we can find Jin and kill him.”

“Right, let’s go.” Bond said as he walked down the hall with the group.

________________________________________

Bond and the group finally arrived at the classroom of Class 78. They noticed the door was wide opened, making them concerned. Bond, Felix, and Juzo pulled out their pistols and were ready to shoot anyone who tried to kill them. By the time they entered the classroom, they saw the students who were still alive.

Bond’s eyes caught Jin’s corpse. He then turned to Makoto was walking towards them.

“Mr. Bond.” Makoto greeted.

“Naegi.” Bond greeted back while nodding. “You sure did one hell of a job on killing the headmaster.” He said as he looked at Jin's corpse

“Actually that was Kyoko who killed him, and another classmate of mine squashed his head with a sledgehammer.” Makoto told him.

"Where is Kyoko?" Bond questioned.

“She’s.......she’s not good right now.” Makoto answered.

“What’s going on?” Felix inquired.

“She risked her life to save mine by getting shot by an arrow from a crossbow. We found her father at the rooftop and we were about to shoot him until he was able to stop us and try to kill us.” Makoto explained.

“She’s at the infirmary now right?” Juzo questioned.

“She is, a classmate of ours took her there.” Makoto replied.

“Well that’s good. Let's hope she stays alive.” Bond said. He then looked at someone who he met before.

It was Celestia.

Celestia looked at Bond and was surprised to see him. She formed a smirk on her face and walked up to him.

“James Bond.” Celestia said.

“Celestia Ludenberg.” Bond said.

“You two know each other?” Makoto asked.

“Yes we do.” Bond replied.

“Mr. Bond is my poker rival and my arch nemesis.” Celestia stated. “When he’s around, he ruins my chances of winning and ends my endless winning streak.”

Bond smirked and chuckled. “And then you go mental.” He said.

Celestia glared and her eyes started to twitch. Makoto placed his hand on her back, trying to calm her down.

“Well I’m glad the bastard’s dead.” Juzo said while looking at Jin’s dead body.

“Me too!” Someone said. It was Mondo who walked up to them. He then looked at Bond with a shocked look and pointed his finger at him. “You! You’re the fuckin’ British guy!”

“Hey used to be carrot head.” Bond greeted while he looked at Mondo’s hair, noticing part of the pompadour was gone. “Long time no see.”

Juzo looked at Mondo and said. “What happened to your hair?”

“The fuckin’ headmaster sliced it off.” Mondo answered.

“He also tried to perform an inappropriate action to one of our classmates!” Kiyotaka said.

“Hey everyone?” Aoi said to the people in the room.

“What is it?” Leon asked.

“There’s a giant robot over there, at the courtyard of the school.” Aoi stated while pointing at the OctoPrime she saw outside.

Bond walked up Aoi and stood next to her.

“Alright, we need to kill it.” Bond said.

“W-we?” Leon asked.

“Yes, we. All of us are going out there and fight off that robot.” Bond said.

“But that robot is the size of a Transformer!” Hifumi said as he waved his arms around.

“We’ll be fine.” Bond told him.

“How can you be so sure though?” Aoi asked.

“Because I dealt with craziness before.” Bond answered. He activated his jetpack and flew out of the classroom through the large hole.

“You heard him.” Felix said to everyone. “All of us are going to stop that robot and save the school. Now let’s get going!”

________________________________________

Bond flew his way through the campus with his jetpack. He saw the OctoPrime nearby, which was still fighting off the class 77-b students. Dinosaurs were still around as they charged and attack the 50 feet robot. Bond’s eyes caught Chisa, Kyosuke, and Ryota running towards the battle. He also saw Seiko sprinting very fast towards the OctoPrime, he also saw Mukuro and her Fenrir squad running to the battle. More Fenrir soldiers arrived and participated in destroying the OctoPrime.

Bond finally got to the large robot and started to attack it with his missiles. The missiles shot out of the jetpack and impacted the abdomen of the OctoPrime. The robot stumbled a bit, but was still able to attack. Bond grabbed out his EMP rifle and shot it at the robot. The electromagnetic pulse collided onto the OctoPrime.

But nothing stopped it.

_EMP resistant._ Bond thought. He now knew using the EMP rifle was useless. All he can do now is to shoot it with his minigun and missiles until it goes down.

Chiaki grabbed out her phone and placed her headphones on. Hajime noticed and didn’t understand what she was doing.

“What are you doing?” Hajime asked.

“We need boss battle music to keep us motivated.” Chiaki answered. She swiped her thumb on the screen to scroll down until she found the music she was looking for. “Found it.” She said while smiling, the song she started to play was the second boss battle theme from Star Fox 64, which was one of Chiaki’s favorite video games.

The OctoPrime shot out lasers from its eyes at the people below him. Everyone dodged to avoid getting killed from the attack. Weapons shot out of the robot’s shoulders, aiming the minigun and missile launcher at the people.

The Fenrir captain noticed. “EVERYONE TAKE COVER!” He shouted at everyone.

The students and everyone else got away from the robot as it shot out the minigun and missiles.

**_KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!_ **

The missiles collided onto the ground, no one got killed luckily.

A Fenrir soldier grabbed out an RPG and aimed it at the robot. He fired at the chest. The OctoPrime saw the missile coming and swiped its hand across the it, making it explode before it collided onto its chest.

The Fenrir captain looked at his teammate with the RPG. “Forget about using that. We just need that person who’s flying in the jetpack to take care of it.”

“You sure sir?” The Fenrir soldier asked.

“Positive, it seems like he knows what he’s doing.” The Fenrir captain said, as he looked up at Bond who was still flying in his jetpack, attacking the OctoPrime with the jetpack’s weapons.

Felix rode the T-Rex with Makoto, while everyone else ran through the campus, heading to the courtyard where the battle was taking place. Mondo rode his bike through the school campus. He was about to contact his biker gang, but decided to do this on his own so that his biker buddies don’t die with him.

They got themselves closer to the battle. The OctoPrime saw Felix and the others and shot out its laser eyes at them. Felix successfully dodged the attack and continued to ride the T-Rex.

Leon had his baseball ball and bat with him. He grabbed out his baseball and tossed it up in the air. He then swung the baseball bat at the ball, making it fly into the air towards the OctoPrime. The ball was able to strike the fifty feet robot onto its knee, causing it to stumble.

Yasuhiro saw it with a surprised look. “A baseball did that?”

“Yup!” Leon smiled. “My baseballs aren’t just ordinary baseballs. They can hurt anyone to the point of breaking their bones.”

Mukuro got into cover with her allies, and shot her RC-P90 at the robot. Despite being a powerful submachine gun, the bullets did no effect to the OctoPrime, thus making the weapon useless in the battle.

Grim aimed his grenade launcher on his M4A1 at the robot and fired it. The shot landed on the robot but barely did any damage to it.

Bond circled around the OctoPrime with his jetpack as he continued to attack the OctoPrime. He fired his minigun and missiles at it everywhere and it still did nothing to it. He couldn’t tell whether the robot was immune to damage or that this was going to take a long time to defeat the robot.

While Bond was attacking the robot, he grabbed out his smartphone and scanned the OctoPrime to detect any weakness. And he found it: The chest. Bond needed to keep firing on the chest in order to defeat the OctoPrime. The legs were also the weakness, but the chest was the definite option to defeat OctoPrime. Bond flew in front of the OctoPrime and shot the missiles at the chest over and over until it went down. As the missiles collided onto OctoPrime’s chest, it started to stumble. Bond kept on attacking. He knew what to do now.

Felix, along with Jaws, Juzo, Kyosuke, Chisa and her class, saw what Bond was doing towards OctoPrime.

“Looks like Bond’s winning.” Juzo remarked.

“The chest seems to be the weakness.” Kyosuke said.

“We should probably help him out. By getting rid of the robot’s legs.” Chiaki said.

“Good idea.” Felix nodded. “If only we had something to do that.”

“ **RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ”

Someone did a loud battle cry, making everyone turned to the noise.

It was Sakura.

She was in the air, with her fist charging. Blue aura surrounded her body as she charged to the legs of the OctoPrime. Her strong fist struck the left leg.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

And it shattered into pieces. Sakura struck the next leg with her powerful fist and shattered it.

Bond had an advantage now and shot out missiles to the robot’s chest, making fall onto the ground.

But it wasn’t destroyed still. Bond continued to fire the rockets at the laying robot. The missiles landed on the arms and the face, causing them to shot out sparks. The robot started to smoke, then creating a fire. Bond realized that the robot was about to self destruct and flew away from it.

_**KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!** _

A large explosion erupted.

The OctoPrime was now gone.

The parts flew in the air and landed on the ground around the students and everyone else. Fire was on the grass around the destroyed robot while smoke came out.

Sakura took deep breathes after unleashing her powerful attack on the robot.

“Ogami!” Someone called out. Sakura turned her head around and saw Aoi and her classmates running towards her.

“Asahina, everyone. I’m glad you’re all safe.” Sakura said with a small smile.

“Same to you.” Makoto smiled. “Were you able to take Kyoko to the infirmary?”

“Yes, with the help of her.” Sakura nodded while glancing at Seiko. “She’s the ultimate pharmacist, Seiko Kimura. I saw her slaughtering those terrorists and called her for help. She was able to place her into a medical room with intensive care. But...”

“B-but what?” Makoto asked.

“...There’s a chance that she might not make it due to all the blood she lost.” Sakura told Makoto and all of her classmates while she closed her eyes.

“So we need to give her some fuckin’ blood then!” Mondo shouted.

“We can if any of you have blood type B.” Sakura said.

“I have blood type B!” Aoi said while raising her hand up.

“I do too....I think I do.” Yasuhiro saw as he was musing.

Leon looked at Yasuhiro and said. “Well you got to find out now if you want to save our dying classmate.”

“Let’s just talk to Kimura and have a blood transfusion happen.” Makoto said to his classmates.

Bond landed on the ground. He then walked towards Felix and everyone who was with him.

“Good job out there.” Felix said to Bond.

“Thanks, but we should also be thanking that student who shattered the death machine’s legs.” Bond said. “How are you guys doing?”

“So far so good.” Kyosuke answered. “None of us are injured.”

“YOU!” Someone hollered. Bond and everyone else turned to the person. It was Mukuro with her RC-P90 equipped. She had a death glare on her face as she was walking right towards Jaws. She came up to him and pointed her gun at him. “Where’s my sister?!” She asked.

“Ikusaba! Put the gun down!” Bond told her.

“What?! Don’t tell me he’s on our side now!” Mukuro shouted at Bond.

“He is, and I’ll explain it later. Just please put the bloody gun down.” Bond said, hoping Mukuro would listen to him.

Mukuro stared at Jaws, keeping her glare on him. Jaws just frowned at her.

Mukuro lowed her RC-P90 down and kept her look on Jaws. “So where the hell is my sister?”

“Towa City.” Jaws answered.

“Where in Towa City?” Bond inquired.

“Towa Robotics. A company owned by the Towa Group. Number- Blofeld is using Enoshima to mass produce Monokumas, and use them to invade Towa City so that SPECTRE can gain full control of it.” Jaws explained.

“But why does that bastard want to use my sister?” Mukuro questioned.

“Because of her analytic mind.” Jaws replied. “He knows your sister won’t screw up. Blofeld has his ways of manipulating people.”

“Then it’s time to travel to Towa City.” Bond said. “But first...” He looked at the destruction around the courtyard. “...we got some work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters to go and it'll all be over.


	78. Chapter 78

_**Knock! Knock! Knock!** _

The next day came. In Bond’s house, Q heard the front door knocking. He walks up to it and opens the door, seeing someone he wasn’t expecting.

It was M.

“M, what are you doing here?” Q inquired who was surprised to see her.

“I needed to see if Bond is alright.” M answered. “While I was on my way here, Tanner told me that Bond was found. May I come in?”

Q nodded and allowed M to entered Bond’s home. He then closed the door.

“As it turned out, the secret underground facility at Hope’s Peak prevented 007 and anyone from being tracked down, which explains why 007 couldn’t be traced.” Q explained.

“Where is he now?” M asked.

“At Hope’s Peak, he spent the night there due to all of the craziness that was going on there yesterday.” Q replied.

“And updates regarding the mission?”

“Jin Kirigiri was the one behind the Kamukura Project and was a member of SPECTRE. He used the school to become headmaster and develop the super soldier for the organization. He was also able to assassinate his entire family for personal reasons, but leaving one person alive. He is now eliminated.”

“So Bond's mission here is now officially over.” M said.

“Well.....not really.” Q told her. “Today 007 is heading to Towa City to rescue a girl named Junko Enoshima and eliminating Blofeld. Blofeld is planning on invading Towa City with the use of these killer robot bears named Monokuma.”

“And he’s going there alone?” M asked.

“That’s what he told me.” Q answered. “And I made those gadgets for his partners for nothing.”

“We’re going.” M said as she was about to exit. “Right now.”

“Uh, ok. Let me get my stuff ready to bring with us.” Q said.

________________________________________

Inside Towa Robotics, Junko sat on a chair, working on the Monokumas. She along with Monaca’s scientists have been working non-stop for over ten hours, and it was making them exhausted. One scientist passed out and was unconscious. Alec ordered him to get back to work but the scientist had no strength to continue working. So Alec killed him, and told everyone else that they are getting zero breaks while working.

Junko wiped the sweat off of her head with her hand while she worked. She never worked this hard before. When she was a child, her parents made her do a lot of tasks such as buying groceries for them, doing the yard work, and cleaning the house with no mistakes. One single screw up equals a punishment.

Alec watched them all from up above, leaning on the railing. His phone vibrated and answered it.

“Number 2 speaking.” Alec said.

.......

“I see, and was it James?” Alec asked.

.......

“Hmm, alright. I’ll let him know.” Alec said as he hung up.

Alec started to walk to Blofeld’s office to meet with him. The person on the phone was a SPECTRE operative, who told Alec about what happened at Hope’s Peak yesterday. Alec knew Blofeld won’t be pleased with the news, but he couldn’t keep it a secret to him.

He now arrived at Blofeld’s office and opened the double doors. When he entered he saw Blofeld sitting at his desk petting his cat. Yasuke was there sitting on a chair, reading a book. Izuru stood right next to Blofeld, keeping him secured from any threats.

“Yes Number 2?” Blofeld said to him.

“Number 1 we have some bad news.” Alec said. “Number 6, as well as Mister Oddjob, Tee Hee Johnson, Number 10, and all of Number 6’s contacts have been eliminated. Jaws has been declared as a betrayer, he helped James into stopping the attack at Hope’s Peak Academy. Number 6 was killed by his own daughter. Number ? has been sent back to voodoo land. And the brainwashing video has also been erased from existence, no backup was made.”

Blofeld felt anger inside of him. He started to feel the taste of his own medicine. But....if he was going to taste the despair, then someone else will too.

“Anything else I should know about?” Blofeld asked.

“Jaws might’ve told Bond and his crew about what’s going on here.” Alec responded. “If so, then they’ll be coming. You want me to head down there with a squad to attack?”

“No, we wait for them.” Blofeld answered. “Bring me Enoshima.”

“Yes Number 1.” Alec nodded as he exited out of Blofeld’s office.

Yasuke stopped reading when he heard Junko’s name. He looked at Blofeld. “What do you need her for?” He asked.

Blofeld didn’t answer, nor did he look at Yasuke. He kept his eyes at the office doors while he pets his cat. He showed no emotion.

Yasuke knew something bad was going to happen in the next minute in this room.

________________________________________

Alec walked through the large development room, walking pass the scientists who were working on the Monokumas and placing them on the conveyor belts. He found Junko who was still working and walked up to her. He poked her back with his finger which caused her to slightly jump in surprise.

Junko turned her head around and saw Alec.

“Number 1 wants to see you right now.” Alec told her.

“What for?” Junko asked, while feeling nervous.

“Don’t ask, just do what I said.” Alec said in a serious tone.

Junko got off the chair and followed Alec to Blofeld’s office.

________________________________________

Alec and Junko both arrived at the office and entered the room. Two SPECTRE soldiers were there standing next to the double doors. Blofeld was standing up and looked at Junko without blinking. Junko knew what he was doing, he was analyzing her. She didn’t know why, she thought that maybe he was doing this to see if she was working professionally.

Blofeld stopped analyzing Junko and blinked his eyes. “Number 6 was killed yesterday by his own daughter. Jaws betrayed me. My men are all gone, no longer with us to continue our plans. And my plan to brainwash people into becoming forced members of SPECTRE has failed. So much despair I’m feeling right now, it’s not even funny.”

_Good, you deserve despair._ Junko thought, she really wanted to say that. But she had to keep her attitude in check to make sure she doesn’t do anything that she’ll regret.

“Say something.” Blofeld ordered her.

“...I’m sorry.” Junko said. “But I had nothing to do with this.”

“I don’t care if you did or not. I’m feeling a lot of despair right now” Blofeld pulled out his Mauser C96 and pointed it at Junko’s head. “And I need to spread it.”

Yasuke tried to get off the chair, but was held back down by Izuru, keeping him restrained.

Junko eyes widened when the gun was pointed directly at her. Tears started coming out, she closed her eyes and waited for the gun to be fired. No one was going to save her from getting killed. This is where it all ends for the ultimate fashionista. All she’s going to hope for is her sister and Bond to stop Blofeld from terrorizing Towa City.

_This is how I’m going to die._ Junko thought.

**_BANG!_ **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Blofeld fired the C96.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

But it didn’t kill her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Junko noticed she didn’t get killed. She slowly opened her eyes up and saw Blofeld pointing his pistol in a different direction.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**It was pointed at Yasuke. ******

********

He got shot right in the head, blood was splattered around the chair he sat at, including the wall behind him and Izuru.

The book he read fell onto the floor.

His lifeless body sat there.

Junko’s childhood friend was now gone.

Junko’s eyes widened along with her jaw.

She didn’t move a single muscle.

She couldn’t believe what happened just now.

She wanted this nightmare to stop, but this wasn’t a nightmare.

**This was reality.** Everything that was happening was _real_.

Blofeld lowered his gun and placed it into his pocket. He kept his eyes on Junko, he sensed the huge amount of despair in her right now.

"I know you’re going to ask ‘Blofeld why did you kill my childhood friend Yasuke Matsuda?’. I needed to inflict despair into someone else to make me feel better. Releasing that kind of rage was worth it.” Blofeld said to Junko.

Junko still didn’t move when Blofeld spoke, her eyes were still looking at Yasuke’s corpse. She felt the tears coming out. This was the most despair-inducing moment she has ever felt.

Blofeld moved to closer to Junko and said. “This is your fault Enoshima. Mr. Matsuda died because of you. This is my revenge for losing. But my threat that I made to you still stands. I’m still going to send that video of you killing your parents to the public if you fail me. So you still have the motivation to continue your work as a pawn. If you can’t move on from your childhood friend’s death, then I’m going to use necessary force to make you snap out of it. Now please leave and get back to work.”

Junko still didn’t move, nor responded. She heard what Blofeld said to her, but she didn’t care anymore. Her childhood friend, the one she related to, was now gone and she knew there was no way of bringing him back from the dead.

Blofeld signaled Alec to force her out of the office. Before he grabbed her wrist, Junko swung her hand at Blofeld’s face.

She didn’t slap him.

She clawed the left side of his cheek with her nails.

Blofeld winced and covered his hand on his clawed bloody cheek. Junko screamed and continued to attack Blofeld, only to be restrained by Alec and the SPECTRE soldiers.

Izuru ran up to Blofeld and check in on him to see he was if he was alright.

“I’m fine.” Blofeld told Izuru. “Keep this child away from me.”

Junko continued to break free from Alec and the soldiers’ grip. “YOU MONSTER!!!! YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!!!!!!! I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU HEAR ME!?!?! **I SWEAR OF GOD WHEN I FIND YOU, I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU DIE IN THE MOST SLOWEST, PAINFULLEST, HORRIFYING WAY!!!!!!!! I’LL RIP YOUR FUCKING RIB CAGE OUT AND SET IT ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”**

Blofeld didn’t even felt scared of Junko’s threats. He turned his head to Izuru. “Knock her out.” He told him.

Izuru nodded at his command, and punched Junko in the face, knocking her out.

“Take her away, she needs a time out.” Blofeld told Alec and the soldiers.

Alec and the SPECTRE soldiers dragged a knocked out Junko out of Blofeld’s office.

After they left, Blofeld looked at Izuru again. “Get rid of the body. And be ready for the attack that’s about to happen.”

Izuru nodded his head and went to Yasuke’s dead body. He picks it up and exits out of the office.

________________________________________

Inside a dark room, Junko slowly opened her eyes and regain consciousness. She slowly looked around the room and noticed a light above her. The rest of the room was nothing but darkness. She tried to move, but felt restraints preventing her from moving. Her eyes caught chains that were placed on her wrists and ankles.

“Had a nice nap Enoshima?” Someone asked.

Junko knew who the voice belonged to.

Blofeld.

Blofeld walked out of the darkness and stood in front of Junko.

“You’ve been asleep for seventeen minutes and fifty-four seconds.” Blofeld told her. “Had any dreams?”

Junko didn’t bother replying to Blofeld and just gave him a murderous glare. Blofeld didn’t feel any intimidation and continued talking.

“No answer? Very well then.” Blofeld said as he grabbed out a syringe filled with blue liquid. “I guess I’ll need to force some dreams into you.”

Blofeld was about to walk up to Junko and inject Junko with the blue liquid.

“W-wait!” Junko stopped Blofeld. “What is that going to do to me?”

“Once the liquid of dreams is injected into your bloodstream, you’ll be revisiting your childhood memories.” Blofeld explained showing off an evil look, “You won’t be having moments of happiness. It will be moments of sadness and despair. It’s been a long time since you said hello to your parents. So it’s now time for a reunion.”

“No......NO! NO GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME!!!!” Junko screamed, trying to break free from the restraints

“Relax Enoshima. I promise, this moment won’t last long.” Blofeld said as he shoved the needle down Junko’s neck, injecting the blue liquid into her body. He released the needle off of her and walked out of the darkroom, leaving Junko all alone in despair.

Junko started to breathe heavily after she was injected by the blue liquid that went into her. Her eyes closed and then opened up again.

And now she was somewhere else, according to her vision. She was physically still in the darkroom, but her vision showed her something else.

Her bedroom.

Inside her childhood home.

She looked around her room, the walls were bright pink. There was a TV, along with her video games she would often play, her dresser, shoes and socks that were on the floor, one window, and a desk with her school work.

**“Ryoko!”** Someone called out.

_Oh no..._ Junko said mentally, she really wished it was her sister, but it wasn’t. It was her mother Minako Otanashi.

Junko quickly locked the door to prevent her mother from entering her bedroom.

Minako walked to her daughter’s door and tried to open it without knocking. She noticed it was lock and started to pound on the door.

**“Ryoko open up!”** Minako demanded her daughter.

Junko backed herself up into a corner, feeling anxious about what was going to happen.

The pounding coming from the mother started to get more violent. **“Open the door damn door!”**

Junko had no idea what to do until she had an idea. She looked at her window, and tried to open it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

But she was too late.

Minako kicked the door open and saw her daughter who had a frightened look on her face.

**“You stupid girl!”** Minako shouted as she walked up to her daughter and punched her in the face. Junko’s body landed on the bed, she let out a groan and rubbed her face and started to tear up. Minako grabbed her daughter’s shirt and looked at her with an angry look. **“When I knock on your door, I expect you to open it!”**

“I’m sorry!” Junko sobbed.

**“Stop crying your worthless filth!”** Minako shouted. **“Who the hell am I raising?! A waste of oxygen?!”**

Junko continued to cry, she couldn’t stop the tears. Minako looked at her and sighed, seeing how stupid her daughter was acting like now. She grabbed her hair and dragged her out of the bedroom. Both of them went to the kitchen, Minako shoved her daughter against the floor. In front of her was a spilled broken coffee cup.

**“Your stupid pet made this happen and I locked him up inside a closet.”** Minako explained. **“And you’ll be going there too if this mess isn’t cleaned up. Now work.”**

Junko nervously nodded her head and grabbed out some cleaning supplies to get rid of the mess in the kitchen. While Junko was cleaning the mess up, Minako left the kitchen and went to the living room.

This is what Junko’s childhood was like, nothing but despair. She had no idea where her sister was, and she hoped she was alright. She continued to clean for about seven minutes, and tried to make sure it looked top notch. She grabbed a small broom and got rid of the broken pieces of the cup and tossed it into the garbage. Now all she had to do was to tell her mother she was done.

She slowly moved her feet to the living room and looked at her mother who was watching television. Minako looked at her daughter.

**“Are you done, or are you just going to stare at me?”** Minako asked.

“It’s all cleaned.” Junko replied.

Minako got up from the couch. **“I’ll be the judge of that.”** She said as she walked back to the kitchen.

The mother and daughter were now in the kitchen. Minako crouched down and scanned the floor with her eyes. Junko hoped that she did a good job cleaning and that she won’t get punished for making a small mistake.

**“You...”** Minako said.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**“...you idiotic piece of shit.”** Minako said while she formed an angry look.

Minako rose up and turned her head around, looking at Junko with a look filled with rage. She was _very_ angry.

Junko tried to run, but was grabbed by her mother. She shoved her to the floor and held on her down.

**“You missed a spot! ONE SPOT! How the hell did you manage to fuck up a simple clean up!?”** Minako yelled.

“I’m sorry! I’ll fix it!” Junko screamed.

Minako grabbed Junko back up and punched her in the face again. She then shoved her against a table, knocking over a vase that shattered onto the floor.

**“’Fix it’? I don’t believe you can fix anything! You can’t do anything right!”** Minako shouted as she threw a plate at Junko.

Junko covered herself with her hands when the plate went right towards her, it missed as it collided onto the wall and shattered. Tears started to come out of Junko's eyes again. She now became a crying mess.

Minako let out an annoyed sigh and walked up to her daughter, forcefully grabbing her and walking down the hallway. They went up to a door. Minako opened it and tossed her daughter inside. Junko found herself inside a closet. Her dog was there, who was showing a scared look. Minako grabbed the dog and tossed it across the hall. Junko shook nervously while she looked at her abusive mother.

**“Time for your punishment child.”** Minako said as she closed the closet door, locking it.

Junko was now trapped. The clothes inside surrounded her, but she didn’t care. So much was happening to the poor fashionista. She wanted this nightmare to end right now. Junko cried while she sat on the floor and hugged her knees, laying her head on them.

Her time in the closet didn’t last long when the door opened again. And this time it wasn’t her mother.

It was her father Fumio Otanashi.

Fumio formed an evil look on his face. **“Well look at this. The girl who failed her mother at cleaning up a floor. I knew that stupid dog you found was going to be a problem for us all.”** He crouched down and looked at her daughter. He placed his hand around her cheek and wiped the tears off her face. **“You can cry all you want, it’ll just make you look weak. We don’t to be known as parents who raise weak children. And I know how to make your crying stop.”**

Fumio was about to grab her daughter, only for him to be kicked in the face by Junko’s foot. Fumio stumbled back while letting out a wince. Junko quickly got her ass out of the closet and ran for her life. She knew what her father was going to do: whip her. He would always whip Junko in the basement for screwing up. And she did not want to revisit that moment of despair.

Junko made her way to the front door and opened it. When she did, her mother stood right in front of her. Junko immediately ran away from her and sprinted her way to the back door of the house. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, but unfortunately for her, it was locked.

_GOD DAMN IT NO!!!_ Junko screamed in her mind.

She turned around and saw both of her parents in front of her, walking towards her. Junko was now cornered and there was nothing for her to do now.

“Get away from me.” Junko told them.

The parents ignored her, and continued to advance toward their daughter.

“I said get away from me!!!” Junko repeated while yelling.

Again, the parents didn’t reply nor stopped.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!! **GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!** ” Junko screamed at the top of her lungs.

Junko couldn’t stop herself from crying and screaming. This was too much for her to handle, she was all alone and no one was going to save her.

By the time her parents approached their daughter, everything went black.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Junko blinked and noticed she was no longer in her childhood home. She started to breathe rapidly due to all of the trauma she had to endure.

She was glad that it was all over.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**“Wakey-wakey little girl!”** Someone said.

Junko’s eyes widen, it was someone who she wished she didn’t want to see.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Dario. ******

********

Dario came out of the darkness. He showed a creepy evil smile towards a frightening Junko.

**“I’m dead just so you know. But....I can still haunt you.”** Dario smiled.

**“You know, we wished he was our child.”** Someone said. It was Fumio, who walked out of the darkness along with Minako.

**“I agree, he knows how to punish someone who screws up.”** Minako said.

Junko looked at all three of them. She couldn’t believe, the three people who she was most scared of, all surrounded her.

Fumio summoned his whip and whipped the ground.

_**SNAP!** _

The whip made a loud noise in the room. Junko was about to get whipped. Dario walked up behind Junko and ripped her clothes off, revealing her back that had whipped markings on it. Dario smiled and loved what he saw.

**“This is gonna be fucking fun!”** Dario said as he rubbed Junko’s back. He looked at Fumio and said. **“Show her despair holmes!”**

“With pleasure!” Fumio said with an excited smile.

“NO!!!! PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU!!!!!” Junko screamed while begging.

But of course, nothing stopped Fumio from whipping her daughter.

**_SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_ **

Fumio whipped her daughter’s back so hard, Junko started letting out gasps, and her skin started to bleed. The whip was the symbol of despair to her. Every time she sees one or hears one, it makes her think about her childhood.

Dario walked up to Junko while she was getting whipped and placed his hands on her cheeks.

**“Now I understand why you became a fuck up.”** Dario said. **“You’re lucky that your big sister killed me, otherwise I would’ve done so much terrible shit towards you.”**

Dario moved away from Junko while Minako walked to her and stood in front of her.

**“This is what you get for killing me and your father. You don’t deserve to live anymore.”** Minako said coldly to her daughter. She grabbed out a knife and slit her daughter’s throat.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was all over now.

They were all gone.

Junko gasped for air while her eyes shot open, which were now bloodshot. She panted while she felt tears coming down. She wasn’t crying anymore. She sniffed as she looked around the dark room she was trapped in. She hoped to god that no more nightmares of her childhood or Dario were going to happen.

She started to hear footsteps in the room. When the person came out of the darkness, Junko became relieved, only because it wasn’t her parents or Dario.

It was Blofeld.

He walked up to Junko and looked at her bloodshot eyes. “Such a horrific childhood you had, and I wasn’t expecting Number 10 to appear in your dreams. He did leave quite a mark on you Enoshima.”

“...” Junko didn’t bother replying. She just didn’t know what to say anymore.

“A predictable attack is going to happen, and you know who’s going to cause it. You’re still needed for my plans here at Towa City, we can’t let your intelligence go to waste.”

_Bond is coming, and so is my sister._ Junko thought. _Please....save me._

________________________________________

At the Hope’s Peak Infirmary building, Makoto was inside a medical room. He sat on a chair, in front of Kyoko who was laying on a bed unconscious while wearing a hospital gown. Kyoko would’ve died if it wasn’t for Aoi who offered to donate blood to her to keep her alive. Makoto couldn’t stop thanking her. He was looking forward to seeing his detective girlfriend waking up soon, and he doesn’t care how long it’ll take.

Makoto’s eyes caught Kyoko’s gloves. He still felt bad for what happened to her in the past, and when he saw her tearing up while she explained her time at Crab Key, he couldn’t get it out of his mind. He wanted to do something, something nice, something that will make her happy and give her hope.

The lucky student formed a smile on his face and got up from the chair. He went out of the medical room and walked down the hall. He had an idea, and all he had to do was to find Seiko Kimura.

And there she was, in front of Makoto.

Seiko was back in her normal form. She was standing at a desk in the reception area.

“Excuse me Kimura?” Makoto said to her, getting her attention.

Seiko looked at Makoto. “Oh hello Naegi. Has Kirigiri been awakened?” She asked.

“Not yet.” Makoto replied. “I was wondering if you can do something for me.”

“Sure what is it?” Seiko asked.

“I need you to create an antidote for Kyoko.”

________________________________________

Kyosuke was sitting at the desk inside the headmaster office while on his cellphone. He was talking to one of his associates. Their conversation was regarding the overseas development branch.

“The overseas development has been halted?” Kyosuke asked.

_“Yes, it was an order by the surviving board of directors and the government. The reason was due to the attack yesterday by Mr. Kirigiri and the terrorist group SPECTRE.”_

“I thought so. Everyone and I are trying to recover. Has anyone tried to trespass the facility?”

_“No one so far. The Fenrir soldiers are keeping their guard on the island.”_

“Good, keep it that way. I need to be contacted at once if something goes wrong.”

_“Yes sir.”_

“Keep me posted. Goodbye.” Kyosuke hung up and placed his phone on the table.

Kyosuke let out a sigh. So much chaos happened at one day. He wondered what would happen if he never contacted Bond or Felix. And he knew what the result would be.

After Jin’s death as well as the eliminating every SPECTRE member who was at Hope’s Peak, the school went into temporary closure, though the students who remained at the school stayed, to help out anything that needs to be done. Fenrir kept the school highly secured and were ordered by Kyosuke to not allow any outsiders to enter unless they have a legitimate reason.

Kyosuke was glad that his two best friends were still alive and well. If they died, he would’ve blamed himself for having them be involved. What was unfortunate however, were the deaths of the staff, Kyoko’s family, the main course and reserve course students. Class 77-B, and 78 were the only surviving students, half of the board of trustees were killed, and not a single staff member was alive.

There was going to be a lot of work to be done in order to keep Hope’s Peak alive. Sure, he wanted to run a school that was made by a criminal who was a member and one of the founders of SMERSH. But that doesn’t mean he can’t do a _relaunch_ of the school. He knew someday he would have to tell the world the truth about the founder of the school. He thought about keeping it a secret, but he felt that he was betraying the people who looked up to the school. But right now, all he wanted to worry about was to keep the people around him alive.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

“Come in!” Kyosuke said.

The door in the office opened, revealing Chisa. “Hey.” She greeted.

“Hey, how you doing so far?” Kyosuke asked.

Chisa closed the door and entered the office. She started to walk up to Kyosuke. “So far so good. My class celebrated after getting rid of SPECTRE from the school. Juzo, Bond, and Leiter worked with the Fenrir soldiers to keep the school secured. I’m just glad we were able to get those SPECTRE soldiers out of here.”

“Me too.” Kyosuke nodded. “It’s good that you’re alive, including the others.”

“Same here.” Chisa smiled. “I don’t know what I would do if you died.”

“Me neither. Same goes for Juzo, if he died, I don’t think I could fight off that despair.”

“How are you doing? Everything going fine for you?”

“...In a way yes. I got a call from one of my associates and he told me that the overseas development has been put on hold for the time being because of the events yesterday.” Kyosuke explained. “But so far....I’m doing fine. I’m glad you’re here.”

“You are?”

“Yes, because I wanted to ask you something.” Kyosuke got off the chair and walked up to Chisa. He grabbed her hands and looked straight at her. “Chisa....ever since we confessed I’ve been worried about you dying and me not having a chance to ask you something.”

“What was the thing you want to ask me?” Chisa inquired.

“...Marry me.” Kyosuke answered. “After all of this is over.”

Chisa blinked her eyes at Kyosuke’s proposal. Her heart started to race. Her happiness increased, the man she loved asked her to marry her. She imagined herself being carried bridal style by Kyosuke during the wedding. Starting a family with children they’re raising. All of that was going to happen to her if she said “Yes. I want to marry you.” Chisa told him.

“I knew you couldn’t refuse.” Kyosuke smiled as she kissed Chisa.

They touched each other’s lips as the looked forward to their future of hope.

________________________________________

Ryota sat at a desk inside his classroom. He was with Hajime and Chiaki, who were telling him about Imposter’s and Mikan’s disappearance.

“So there.....there dead?” Ryota asked.

“We think they’re dead. Last time we saw them was during class.” Hajime answered.

“No one was able to get in contact with them.” Chiaki said.

Ryota placed his hands on his head. He started to blame himself for what happened to them.

“This is all my fault!” Ryota said loudly. “If I wasn’t such a coward, they would’ve stayed alive!”

“It’s not your fault Mitarai.” Hajime told him. “You don’t have to blame yourself for what happened to them.”

“But-“

“Listen to him Mitarai.” Chiaki said to him. “If you keep on sulking over their deaths and start to put the blame on you, you’ll never find any hope and have despair win.”

Ryota kept himself from crying and looked at Hajime and Chiaki. He knew they were right, he had to put this behind and focus on the present. He doesn’t love despair, so now he wants to fight it off of him and move on.

“You’re right.” Ryota said as he nodded. “I have to move forward...for them.”

Hajime smiled. “You still have hope Mitarai. And don’t feel like you’re not welcome here. Everyone is looking forward to getting to know you.”

Ryota formed a smile on his face. “Thanks. I guess I’ll go meet them when I have the chance.”

“Great.” Chiaki smiled.

________________________________________

Bond was at the rooftop of the main course building, he was still wearing his stealth suit. He stood there, and looked up at the sunny sky. By the time he blinked, he saw a glimpse of Tracy's face staring at him with a smile.

Today is the last Tuesday of April and it was going to be the day of avenging Tracy’s death. He wanted to go alone, to make this more personal. He didn’t want anyone coming with him because he didn’t want to put their lives at risk. Even though they assisted him during the attack at Hope’s Peak, Bond felt that their job was done.

Bond heard footsteps behind him. He turned around saw the person. He didn’t felt surprised, because he knew this person was going to show up at some point.

It was M.

“James.” M greeted as she walked towards him.

“M.” Bond greeted back. “What are you doing here? Worried about me?”

M stood next to Bond, overlooking the campus. She saw several of the students hanging out with each other.

“I was concerned about you.” M replied. “I needed to see if you were dead.”

“And here I am, plain as day.” Bond said.

“Q informed me about your mission here. Jin was involved with the whole thing, creating a super soldier for SPECTRE and wanting to destroy this school.” M said.

“And he wanted to kill all of his family relatives. The last Kirigiri is Kyoko.” Bond told her.

“How is she holding up?” M asked.

“She killed her father, but....she almost died because of him. Right now she’s being taken care of at the school’s infirmary.” Bond explained.

“We can now call this mission a success.” M said.

“Yes.....but I got something to deal with at Towa City. That involves Blofeld.” Bond said, he started explaining what was going on at Towa City.

“Are you bringing anyone with you?” M questioned.

“No, I’m going alone.” Bond answered.

“Like always.” M said while she rolled her eyes.

“It makes me comfortable.” Bond replied.

“Hmm, well I think you should form a team to stop Blofeld and rescue Enoshima.” M suggested.

Bond looked at M. “And risk their lives? They’ve done enough, they fought against SPECTRE just fine. But right now, I don’t want them to die out there.”

“It’s not like they’re going to slow you down or anything.” M retorted. “Most of the previous missions you were in, you teamed up with someone.”

“Yeah, I did.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I want to be the one that kills Blofeld. This is something that I want to do personally.”

“And if you don’t make it back, what the bloody hell will happen after that?” M asked.

Bond sighed, that question got him. If he died, then Towa City would get destroyed, unless Junko stops it herself.

“You already know so I don’t have to remind you.” M said.

“Just send in soldiers from MI6.” Bond said.

“Or form a team to come with you.”

“No thank you M.” Bond said as he was about to walk away from M.

“What if I decide 007?” M said to him.

Bond looked at her and said. “Then I will go rogue.” He then exited out of the rooftop, leaving M all alone.

“We’ll see about that.” M said.

________________________________________

Bond walked down the hall of the main course building, as he was walking he came across someone in the hall.

Someone who he hasn’t seen in a long time.

Jack Wade.

Jack turned his head and saw Bond, making him form a smile.

“Hey yo Jimbo!” Jack greeted with a smile.

“Wade, how the hell did you ended up here?” Bond asked while he walked towards him.

“Oh there was this kid named Komaeda, he’s a lucky student. Long story, I’m not the only one here, Quarrel is here too.” Jack explained.

“Really?”

“Yup, wanna go meet him?”

“No, it’s fine. But I’ll need to talk to him later though.” Bond said.

“Oh yeah, you’re heading to Towa City to go kill the Octopus Man and rescue the Fashion Girl.” Jack remarked.

_Does everyone know what I’m going to do?_ Bond asked himself.

“Yeah, that’s what’s going to happen.” Bond replied.

“Well, with my help and everyone else, I-“

“No, no help for me. Goodbye Wade.” Bond said as he was about to walk away.

Jack looked at him. After Bond walked away, he grabbed out his phone. “Jimbo said no.”

________________________________________

Bond was now outside of the main course building. He hoped no one was going to ask him to tag along with him at Towa City.

“Mr. Bond?” Someone called out to him.

Bond sighed and saw the person coming to him.

It was Mukuro.

“Look uh...If you need assistance, then I can help.” Mukuro suggested, hoping Bond will say yes.

“Well....you did help me on killing Sanchez.” Bond recalled. “And you did well out there. But I can’t let you come.”

“But my sister, she’s out there.” Mukuro argued. “I have to rescue her.”

“Yes, but would she want you dead?”

“No I-“

“Then there you go. You stay here to keep yourself alive.”

Mukuro wanted to argue, but Bond was already walking away.

Of course this wasn’t going to stop Bond from going alone.

Many other people started coming towards him: Jaws, Juzo, Kyosuke, Chisa, Mukuro, Chiaki, Hajime, Jack, Quarrel, and Felix

All of them surrounded Bond. Bond looked at all of them.

“No!” Bond told them all.

“We helped you out before....I think.” Chiaki said.

“I owe you one Mr. Bond, for stopping me from becoming the Ultimate SPECTRE.” Hajime said.

“You made me redeemed myself and gave me hope.” Jaws said.

“We’ve been partners for a long time James.” Felix said.

“I helped you get to Cuba to kill your 00 nemesis.” Jack said.

“With my super ship, we can get to Towa under ten seconds.” Quarrel said.

“I also owe you for helping me reconcile with my sister.” Mukuro said.

“I’m an expert swordsman. I can slice all of those SPECTRE soldiers under a minute.” Kyosuke said.

“I’ll make sure my punches sends them to hell.” Juzo said.

“Yeah so stop being a rotten orange and let us help you!” Chisa said.

Bond sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. Of course M would do this to him. _M why do you have to be so difficult at times? And what in the world is a rotten orange?_

“James?” Someone said his name to him.

Everyone turned to the person who said his name. It was M, who was with Q.

“They want to come.” M told him.

“But M-“

“But M nothing. They’re coming with you whether you like it or not.”

“And I made them gadgets and I’m not letting those go to waste.” Q said.

Bond sighed and said. “I have no choice do I?”

Everyone around Bond said. “Nope.”

“Fine...all of you can come with me. But remember I’m not responsible for your death, this was your decision, not mine. Are we clear on that?” Bond said to them.

“Yes 007!” Everyone answered to him.

“Good, then let’s get ourselves prepared.”

________________________________________

Q was inside a laboratory at the Main Course building. He stood at a table filled with gadgets for the group of people who were coming with Bond to Towa City. Q started to demonstrate a gadget to Bond, which was a megaphone

“Alright 007 pay attention.” Q told him. “This is called the hacking gun.”

“How creative.” Bond said sarcastically, getting a glare from Q which made him smirk.

“ _Anyway_...” Q scowled. “...this sends out programming codes in an electromagnetic wave, causing it to hack into hostile mechanisms from a distance. It has eight different features. You can-”

“Thank you Q.” Bond interrupted him while grabbing the hacking gun. “I’ll figure all of that stuff out myself.”

“Oh sure you will.” Q said while he rolled his eyes.

________________________________________

Q was now with Felix, explaining a gadget to him. It was a pair of customized goggles.

“Pay attention Felix.” Q said. “These goggles aren’t just ordinary goggles. When you wear them...” Q placed the goggles on. “...you can shoot out lasers.”

“...Huh?” Felix said, he was very confused.

“Of course you didn't understand what I just said. “ Q said as he took off the goggles. “Put them on.”

Felix grabbed the goggles and placed them on. His vision was now red like something you see in a Terminator Film.

“Now you use the switch to fire the lasers. It will also tag hostiles when targeted. Be careful while being near your allies, getting shot by the laser will be very devastating.” Q explained.

“Pretty bizarre.” Felix remarked.

“My work may be bizarre, but they get the job done.” Q replied.

Felix placed his fingers on the goggle’s switch and used it to fire the laser. By the time the laser shot out og the goggles, It shattered a table and created a hole on a wall.

“Good job.” Q said sarcastically, looking at the destruction that was caused in the room. “Don’t go too crazy over it....please.”

________________________________________

“Alright Mr. Munakata, I’ve heard you’re an expert swordsman, yes?” Q inquired.

“That is correct.” Kyosuke nodded.

“Perfect!” Q said, as he pulled out a platinum medieval styled sword. “I introduce you to the Zephyr Sword. The sword is poisonous, it can shoot out deadly electrocution, make everything freeze, and make it incendiary.”

Kyosuke became impressed with the design of the sword, but he also felt a bit intimidated.

“Great work with the sword, I’ll give you that. But I’ll just use a simple sword.” Kyosuke told him.

“Trust me Mr. Munakata, without this you’ll be a dead man.” Q said to him. “I’m one of the reasons why 007 survives all the time. I guarantee that you won’t have problems using this sword.”

Kyosuke looked at the Zephyr Sword. He grabbed the handle and wields it.

“I hope I don’t regret this.” Kyosuke said.

“You won’t.” Q said.

________________________________________

“Boxing glove gun?” Juzo asked, in front of him was a customize boxing glove, shaped like a gun.

“Yes Mr. Sakakura! Boxing glove gun! You want me to say it the fifth time?!” Q asked in a loud tone, he was getting frustrated with Juzo.

Juzo gulped, Q’s yelling reminded of him being scolded by his grandfather. “S-sorry.”

Q sighed and said. “Pay attention Mr. Sakakura, with the boxing glove gun you don’t kill your opponents, you can mind hack them into making them believe that they’re in a boxing match, thus making them fight each other until one of them dies.”

“Wow, that’s weird.” Juzo said while looking at the gun.

“So weird, it’ll keep your career alive.” Q said. “Now please be careful while using it Mr. Sakakura, anyone can get hurt by it, even yourself.”

________________________________________

“Ok Ms. Yukizome. You love cleaning don’t you?” Q asked her.

“Of course!” Chisa smiled. “Cleaning is very important to me. That’s the point of me being a housekeeper.”

“Yes, well I have something that’ll match that.” Q said while grabbing out the gadget for her. It was a portable vacuum cleaner.

“It’s just a vacuum cleaner.” Chisa pointed out.

“I’m aware Ms. Yukizome, but it’s not just any vacuum cleaner. Since you don’t like killing people, I made this non-lethal for you. When you fire the vacuum cleaner at your enemies, you’ll be sending them to another dimension.” Q explained.

“Another dimension?” Chisa asked. “Are you serious?”

“Yes I am Ms. Yukizome. I _never_ lie about what I explain.” Q told her.

________________________________________

“Alright Jaws, please pay attention-“ Q stopped talking when he saw Jaws observing the gadgets.

Jaws’ eyes caught a sandwich roll. He grabbed it and looked at it. “Is this really a gadget?” He questioned Q.

“Please put that down right now! That’s my lunch!” Q told him in a strict tone.

Jaws sat down the sandwich roll. “Sorry.” He said.

“Come here please.” Q said to him.

Jaws walked to where Q was and noticed steel fists. Q started explaining. “These steeled fists are like boxing gloves, once you punch someone, anywhere, they’ll disintegrate.”

Jaws puts on the steeled fists and looked at them. He saw a table and rammed a punch at it, causing to disintegrate.

Jaws formed a smile and looked at Q. “Thanks.”

Q sighed as he looked at the damage table. “You’re welcome.”

________________________________________

“Do you like wolves Ikusaba?” Q asked her.

“Yes sir.” Mukuro nodded.

Q handed her a remote. “If you press the green button, it will summon werewolves to your aid. You can command them to attack nearby enemies.”

Mukuro grabbed the remote and was about to press the green button but was stopped by Q.

“I would test it while you’re at Towa City, just to be safe.” Q advised her.

“Thank you Q.” Mukuro said with a slight smile. “I’ll make good use to it.”

________________________________________

“How often do you play Gala Omega Ms. Nanami?” Q questioned her.

“Everyday, it’s my favorite video game of all time.” Chiaki answered.

Q grabbed out a small briefcase and opened it up. Chiaki looked at the contents inside and formed a surprised expression on her face. They were the spaceships from Gala Omega.

“The spaceships from Gala Omega.” Chiaki said.

“Yes, and with them you can command them to attack enemies.” Q grabbed out a remote. “With this remote, grants you control of the ships. You can make them stand down, engage in battle, or have them regroup to you.”

“I’m looking forward to using these.” Chiaki said, she looked at Q and smiled “Thanks Q.”

“You're welcome.” Q smiled.

________________________________________

“Mr. Hinata please for the love of Queen of England pay attention!” Q told Hajime, he was getting tired of him looking at all of the gadgets in the lab and not paying attention.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you have so much cool stuff.” Hajime said as he nervously chuckled.

“Thank you for showing your compliments.” Q said. “Now please pay close attention.” Q grabbed out the gadget for Hajime. It was a pencil.

“It’s just a stupid pencil.” Hajime pointed out.

“Yes Mr. Hinata, a stupid pencil that will save your life.” Q said. “With the eraser, you can erase anyone out of existence. With the lead, it’s poisonous, once you stab your enemies, they’re instantly eliminated.”

Hajime grabbed the pencil and nodded his head. “You’re quite creative with your work.”

“Thank you Mr. Hinata.” Q replied.

________________________________________

Q and Jack stood in front of a customized minigun that was laying on a table.

“Alright Wade. This is called the X6 Annihilator.” Q stated. “I’ve developed a gun similar to this, which can shoot through objects, walls, and people. It’s a lot more powerful than any actual minigun, and it has excellent accuracy. You’ll never miss a shot.”

“Now this is the definition of Uncle Sam!” Jack smiled as he picked up the X6 Annihilator. “May I fire it now?”

“No.” Q answered immediately, he rather not have any more destruction created in the lab.

That was all the gadgets Q showed to everyone.

________________________________________

Bond and the group got themselves prepared and got inside military jeeps from the Fenrir soldiers, who were going to escort them to the harbor where Quarrel’s supership was. Before they left, they had to say their goodbyes to the people who were going to stay at the school.

Chiaki and Hajime waved goodbye at their classmates while they held each other’s hands.

“See you guys later.” Chiaki smiled while she waved goodbye.

“Don’t worry, we’ll return.” Hajime said while smiling.

“You better!” Akane said.

“Be careful out there you two.” Mahiru said to them.

“Don’t let the hope religion end with your death Goddess Nanami.” Nagito said.

“The animal kingdom will pray for the both of you.” Gundham said.

“Give SPECTRE hell.” Sonia said.

“I’ll make the biggest dinner for you lovely couple!” Teruteru said.

“Show them fucking with us was a mistake!” Nekomaru said.

“Squish them like ants when they shrink!” Hiyoko said.

“If you keep them alive, I’ll make their ears explode with my music!” Ibuki said.

“We’ll be cheering you two on when you return!” Kazuichi said.

“Stay safe you guys.” Ryota said.

After Chiaki and Hajime said their goodbye to their classmates, they entered the jeep.

________________________________________

Mukuro stood in front of her classmates and her Fenrir teammates, saying goodbye to them.

“Goodbye you guys.” Mukuro said to them.

“I wish you luck Ikusaba.” Makoto said to her.

“You better fuckin’ make it out alive!” Mondo said.

“Leave no prisoners.” Leon said.

“Stop them from committing more mass shootings at school environments!” Kiyotaka said.

“Come back alive Ikusaba.” Aoi said.

“Make it out alive please.” Chihiro said.

“Show them messing with me was a regretful choice.” Celestia said.

“I’m predicting that you’ll make it out alive with your sister and everyone else.” Yaushiro said.

“We’ll be waiting for your return.” Sakura said.

“Show them what you’re made of.” Grim said.

“Yeah! Give them hell!” Phantom said.

“Just don’t die out there.” Dostovei said.

“Thanks everyone.” Mukuro smiled, she turned around and walked towards the jeep, getting inside of it.

________________________________________

Inside a jeep, Kyosuke, Chisa, and Juzo sat at the back. Both Kyosuke and Juzo noticed Chisa’s nervous look.

“If you want, you can stay.” Kyosuke told her.

“I can’t because you’re going to. If you die, then I’ll die too.” Chisa said.

“And leave me all alone?” Juzo said. “Don’t you dare.”

“He’s right Chisa, If I don’t make out alive, promise me you won’t go into the darkness and commit suicide.” Kyosuke looked at her.

Chisa looked at him and smiled. “I won’t, it’s just losing you is going to be very painful for me.”

“Same here.” Kyosuke said. “But have confidence that the three of us are going to survive.”

“I’m sure with these contraptions that the old man made for us will give us advantages.” Juzo said.

“I must say, he did a good job making these.” Chisa commented.

“Yes, he did.” Kyosuke agreed.

________________________________________

Inside another jeep was Bond, Felix, and Jack. Quarrel was with them sitting in the front next to a Fenrir soldier who was behind the wheel

Bond looked at Felix who was wearing the laser goggles. He chuckled and said. “Should I start calling you Cyclops now?”

“If I had his outfit.” Felix replied while he smirked.

Bond smirked back and looked at Quarrel. “So your ship can get us to Towa City in under ten seconds?” Bond asked

“Yup.” Quarrel answered while looking at Bond. “It’ll be like you never went through a long cruise ship.”

“And how were you able to make a ship like that?” Bond asked.

“You friend Q.” Quarrel replied.

_Of course._ Bond said mentally.

“Hey Jimbo?” Jack said, gaining Bond’s attention.

“Yeah Wade?” Bond replied.

Jack looked at Bond’s stealth suit. “Tell Q to develop me a suit like that. It looks really badass on you.”

“I’ll try to let him know.” Bond replied.

The Fenrir soldiers noticed everyone in the jeeps were ready, they opened the school gates and the jeeps left the school campus, heading to the harbor.

The mission to eliminate Ernst Stavro Blofeld and rescuing Junko Enoshima was about to start.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The endgame is here!

**FLASHBACK**  
**2005**  
**Portugal**

“Your Royal Highnesses, my lords, ladies, and gentlemen, the toast is the bride and the groom, Mr. and Mrs. Bond!” The priest said as he was announcing Bond and Tracy as husband and wife.

Today was the day of Bond’s wedding with Tracy, the woman he truly loved. The bells ringed during the wedding ceremony. The sunny sky gave the newlyweds hope. The crowd applauded them as Bond and Tracy cut the wedding cake together.

It’s been three months since the death of Blofeld as he was killed in Switzerland during an attack at his base of operations. But SPECTRE was still around doing their business without him. Bond was informed but had nothing to worry about, he didn’t want to think too much about the criminal organization and just wanted to focus on his wonderful and happiest day with his new wife. Tracy was the girl Bond genuinely loved and was the girl that gave him hope. He was looking forward to the future with her. He also declared his retirement as a 00 agent to spend more time with his love.

________________________________________

The wedding ceremony was about to come to an end. A group of women started to dance while clapping and circling around Bond’s gray Aston Marin Vanquish which was covered in wedding decorations.

Bond, Tracy, and Q walked together towards the car and started talking.

“Congratulations 007.” Q said to him. “Honestly, I thought you would be a bit um-”

“Irresponsible?” Tracy said.

“Yes, that’s the word I was looking for! Thank you!” Q said while nodding his head.

Bond chuckled at Q’s words. “But you became fond of me haven’t you Q?”

“I sure had.” Q smiled. “This time I can no longer complain.”

“Nor can I.” Bond smiled as he kissed Tracy on the cheek.

M and Tracy’s father named Draco walked up to the trio.

“Tracy?” Draco called her daughter’s name.

“Yes, father?” Tracy said as she noticed her father gesturing her to come over to him.

Q and Bond continued to talk to each other after Tracy walked away from them.

“Listen James, I know we don’t always exactly seen- well anyway, don’t forget, if there is anything you ever need, don’t hesitate to contact me.” Q said as he pats Bond’s back.

“Thanks Q, but it looks like I have the gadgets now, and I know how to use them.” Bond said while smirking and looking at his wife.

Tracy and her father hugged each other. They then walked towards Bond and Q.

“Remember Tracy, always listen to your husband. Promise me?” Draco said to her daughter.

“But of course I will.” Tracy said. “As I always listened to you.”

Draco looked at her daughter. Tracy let out a chuckle and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. She was about to enter the Vanquish, Q offered to help her out on getting into the sports car.

Draco looked at Bond and said. “Well James I wish you luck.” He pulled out an envelope from his suit’s pocket and placed it into Bond’s pocket. “For the first and final time, remember?”

“An old proverb.” Bond said as he was grabbing the envelope and placing it back into Draco’s suit pocket. “’Her price is far above rubies.’ or even your million pounds.”

Draco smiled at Bond who smiled back at him. He looked at Tracy who was entering Bond’s car.

“Tracy, just because you’re Mrs. Bond, doesn’t mean you can forget about my birthday next year.” Draco told her daughter.

“Have I ever forgotten?” Tracy smiled at her father.

“Both of you, or maybe all of you.” Draco said while he laughed.

Bond looked at someone who was looking at him nearby. It was Moneypenny, who was letting out tears. She nodded her head at him, wishing him good luck. Bond smiled at her while nodding and waving his hand at her.

“Ready to go James?” Tracy asked her husband.

“Yes.” Bond replied as he tossed his hat to Moneypenny.

Moneypenny caught the hat with her hands. Bond entered the Vanquish and drove his way out of the wedding, while the crowd started to wave goodbye at the couple.

M walked up to Moneypenny. “Come on now Moneypenny, I hope you don’t try anything to sabotage their marriage.”

“I won’t be.” Moneypenny shook her head while she cried. “I always cry at weddings.”

Q walked up to M and Moneypenny and noticed the hat that Moneypenny was holding, causing him to sigh.

“As always, James doesn’t have any respect for government property.” Q said as he grabbed the hat away from Moneypenny and started dusting it off with his hand.

________________________________________

Bond drove the Aston Martin Vanquish on the freeway. Tracy noticed some bystanders waving at them, as a way of gesturing congratulations. Tracy smiled and waved them back.

“You know, I never gave you a wedding present yet.” Bond said while driving.

“I had an idea of that.” Tracy said as she looked at Bond. “Three girls, three boys. Pleased?”

Bond glanced at her wife and smiled. “Hmm, not bad for a start.” He said. “But now darling, we have all the time in the world.”

The married couple smiled at each other, knowing hope was going to be around for them. Looking forward to starting a family and raise their children in the future.

They were now driving down the coastal road, the sun started to go down.

**_HONK!_ **

A car behind Bond and Tracy honked at them, congratulating them for getting married. Bond and Tracy smiled at the people in the car that drove past them and waved at them.

“Say it with flowers!” The driver of the car said as he drove away from the newlyweds.

Bond let out a chuckle and said. “He’s got a point, we do look like an advertisement for flowers.” Bond slowed down and pulled over. “That reminds me, I haven’t sent you flowers yet.”

Bond exited out of the car and started to take off the wedding decors.

Tracy started talking. “You already gave me a wedding present. The best I could have. A future. A future of hope.”

Bond walked up to Tracy while held the wedding decors and pulled off a flower that was on it. He placed it into Tracy’s mouth.

“Mrs. Bond, be...” Bond said as he kissed his wife. “...quiet. And don’t eat it all at once please.”

Tracy smiled and started to peel off the petals of the flower.

“He loves me...” Tracy said as she peeled off the petal.

“Instinctively.” Bond said while smiling.

Tracy peeled off another petal. “Infuriatingly.”

“Intensely.” Bond said as he moved his head slowly to Tracy, wanting to kiss her.

“In...” Tracy said while looking at Bond’s eyes.

“Indubitably.” Bond smiled as he kissed Tracy.

Tracy chuckled and kissed Bond.

“First a boy, then a girl.” Tracy said after kissing her husband.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

From the distance was a black SUV speeding down the road.

It was Blofeld, who was sitting at the back seats while his henchmen took control of the car. The injury Blofeld suffered from caused him to have a brace around his neck.

The leader of SPECTRE _wasn’t_ dead.

He was still alive, ready to take action on getting revenge. He held on to his FAMAS G2 assault rifle and aimed it at the car.

He then pulled the trigger.

**_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

Bond quickly ducked down and took cover behind the Aston Martin. Bullets collided onto the sports car and shattered the windows. Bond grabbed out his Walther PPK and pointed it at the SUV, but he didn’t fire because the SUV was long gone and there was no way for him to land a shot at the car.

“It’s Blofeld!” Bond said as he quickly got into the car. “Tracy?”

Bond didn’t get a response from his wife. He immediately looked at her, and formed a heartbreaking look.

Tracy’s eyes were closed, and blood came out of her forehead, dripping down onto her face.

_No, please god no._ Bond said mentally. He slowly placed his hand on the back of Tracy’s head and laid it on his lap. He didn’t want to admit that she was gone, and whispered in her ear.

“Tracy, it’s time to wake up.” Bond whispered. He wiped the blood off Tracy’s face with his hands.

A male police officer rode his bike and made his way to the sports car and stopped next to it. He looked at the couple inside and formed a shocked look, seeing the corpse of Bond’s wife.

“Sir?” the police officer said, getting Bond’s attention.

Bond’s head slowly rose up and looked at the officer.

“It’s alright.” Bond said while he slightly nodded his head to the police officer. “Everything’s alright, officer. She’s just having a rest, that’s all. We’ll be spending our future together.”

“I’ll call an ambulance-“ The officer said but he was interrupted by Bond.

“No, _don’t_.” Bond said while he looked at the officer. “There’s no need for that.” He looked at Tracy’s corpse again. He tried fighting off the despair he was feeling, but it became too strong for him.

He started to hear Blofeld’s voice.

_Stop being in denial Bond._

_Admit that she’s dead and you won’t be seeing her anymore._

Bond grabbed Tracy’s hand and looked at the wedding ring.

“We have all the time in the world.” Bond said while he looked at Tracy’s corpse.

Then something happened to him.

Something that rarely happens.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He started to cry.

He let out a sob and buried his face to Tracy’s chest.

Bond felt despair.

His hopeful future with Tracy was now gone.

All thanks to Blofeld.

In the present day, Bond was going to avenge Tracy’s death.

________________________________________

**Present Day**

Junko was still inside the dark room, chained up. She looked absolutely helpless after all the trauma she went through and it gave her strong despair that she couldn’t get rid of. All she hoped for was for someone to save her. The door in the darkroom opened, causing a light to shine into the room. Junko didn’t bother looking up at the person who entered. When the person got closer to her, Junko saw legs and feet and noticed it were two SPECTRE soldiers: A SPECTRE Marine and a SPECTRE Special Forces soldier.

The SPECTRE Special Forces soldier unlocked the chains and forcefully grabbed Junko’s arm. Junko wasn’t moving her feet, not wanting to leave, making the soldier irritated.

“Come on move your fucking ass!” The soldier said while he tossed Junko across the room, making her fall onto the floor.

The SPECTRE Marine laughed. “Look at her. I think she has given up on life.”

“A whore who can’t do what she’s told.” The SPECTRE Special Forces soldier said.

The SPECTRE Marine chuckled and spat on Junko.

And that got her **pissed off**.

Her eyes widen, and started to twitch

_Fuck that._ Junko said mentally.

_No one_ , spits on Junko, and gets away with it.

Junko started to form a plan.

The SPECTRE Marine grabbed Junko’s shirt, by the time he did that, Junko took action by foot sweeping the soldier, causing him to land on the floor. The SPECTRE Special Forces soldier grabbed out his baton and swung it at Junko but misses. Junko did a very powerful punch at the SPECTRE Special Forces soldier, causing him to get slammed against the wall.

The SPECTRE Marine got himself up and tried to restrain Junko only for him to get kicked in the leg very hard by the fashionista. His HK45 got taken away by Junko who shoots the soldier in the face and fires the gun at the SPECTRE Special Forces soldier. Junko shot the special forces soldier over and over and over.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

Junko fired the rest of the HK45 bullets and tossed the pistol away and grabbed his XM29 assault rifle.

Junko’s ears head loud footsteps coming. She waited for them to come. When the soldiers entered the darkroom, Junko fired the assault rifle.

**_RATATAATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

Junko killed the soldiers and exited out of the room. She ran through the hall, she had no idea where she was going but hoped that she would find an exit as soon as possible.

She came across a door and kicked it open. She was inside a large hallway filled with windows. The windows in the hall showed labs. Junko continued to run, while she ran heard a door getting kicked opened. She turned her head towards the noise and saw a bunch of SPECTRE Special Forces soldiers. They all aimed their XM29 rifles at Junko and started firing.

**_RATATATATATATATATATATAATATATATATATA!_ **

Junko sprinted down the hallway while she returns fire at the soldiers. Glass started to shatter around her as she ran. She then jumps through a glass window and crouches down. She quickly checked the magazine in her XM29 and placed it back into the gun and started to fire.

**_RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_ **

Junko was able to land a shot at some of the soldiers. She crouches down again to avoid getting shot at. As she stayed down, she started to crawl on the floor. The glass started to make cut marks on her legs and arms, but she didn’t care. Gunfire continued to erupt in the area. Junko quickly peeked and noticed the soldiers firing at the previous position Junko was in. She looked at the top barrel of the XM29. With the help of her analytic skills, Junko noticed it was a grenade launcher. She found the switch on the gun and used it to switch the firing mode to grenades.

Junko slowly rose up and aimed the rifle at the group of soldiers. She then fired the grenade launcher.

**_KABOOM!_ **

An explosion erupted after Junko fired the grenade launcher at the soldiers, killing them all.

Junko formed a smile on her face. She got up and exited out of the room she was in. She walked down the hall towards the soldiers’ dead body and picked up ammunition from the XM29 rifles, an HK45, and a combat knife.

While she was collected everything she needed, Junko heard footsteps coming from behind.

She turned around and saw Izuru Kamukura, who was sprinting very fast towards her..

Junko fired the rifle’s grenade launcher at him. Every grenade she fired missed him, as he dodged every single one and exploded around him. He did a fast flying kick towards Junko which sent her flying across the hall and crashing through an unbroken window. Her weapons dropped as she flew. She laid on the ground and groan, the kick was very painful.

But the fashionista didn’t give up. She got up and saw Izuru advancing towards her while walking. She tried to analyze him to figure out a way to defeat him and kill him. And she came up with something, Junko got away from the broken window so she can keep a distance away from the Ultimate SPECTRE. Junko ran around the lab and went inside a room. She tried to find something to defend herself with. She opened a closet door and found some oil containers. She grabbed one and closed the door and hid somewhere, she was planning on ambushing Izuru.

Izuru entered the room where Junko was in and scanned the room with his red eyes. He slowly walked around as he walked, he didn’t where Junko was but nothing was going to stop him. As he kept on walking, he felt oil liquid being splashed onto him.

Izuru turned around and saw Junko who had a smile on her face. She had a blowtorch on her hand and shot it at Izuru. Inferno engulfed the Ultimate SPECTRE, which also caused a fire in the room. Izuru wasn’t even screaming, he was moving around very fast to put the fire out on him. Junko sprinted out of the room and continued to escape.

The broken pieces of the glass on the floor crunched under Junko’s boots as she ran very fast down the hall. She grabs her guns back and continues to run. She came across a door and opened it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**_POW!_ **

Junko got uppercut.

The punch came from Alec.

The uppercut knocked her out. Alec walked up to her and looked at her unconscious state.

“How can you be smart and stupid at the same time?” Alec said as he shook his head while sighing.

________________________________________

Bond and the group were now at the Towa City harbor. The trip there only lasted about five seconds, which made everyone surprised.

“It didn’t even felt like the trip happened.” Juzo said.

“Quarrel wasn’t kidding about his ship.” Kyosuke replied.

Bond used his earpiece to contact Q, who was watching them from his radar. “Bond to Q, you have the coordinates to Towa Robotics?”

_“Yes I do 007. The best way to enter the building is through the sewers, which will lead you to an underground area where Towa Robotics is located, though you’ll need to hack into the door in order to open it. The location of a nearby sewer entrance is marked on your map on your smartphone.”_

“Alright thanks Q. Bond out.” He said. He looks at his smartphone and sees the location of the nearby sewer entrances. He then looked at the group. “Let’s go, we’ll need to head into the sewers which will lead us to Towa Robotics.” He said to them.

“Eew! I don’t wanna have my clothes get ruined!” Chisa complained.

“Then walk down the streets by yourself until you find the building.” Bond told her.

“We got no choice Yukizome. Besides, we can’t just enter the front door.” Kyosuke said to Chisa.

Chisa sighed. “I know, it’s just sewers make me puke.”

“I can relate to that.” Chiaki agreed.

________________________________________

Bond and the group were now in the sewers, Chisa tried to her best to not vomit while she walked. The sewers made her really grossed out.

They all had their equipment carried. Bond had his Walther PPK out and had his jetpack equipped on his back, Mukuro had her RC-P90 with her, Juzo held on to his boxing glove gun, Kyosuke wielded his medieval sword, Chisa had her Px4 Subcompact pistol equipped along with her vacuum gun.

Since Hajime and Chiaki lost their original pistols they were given before, they were both using Smith & Wesson M&P pistols, which were given to them by soldiers from Fenrir.

Jack pointed his X6 Annihilator around as he walked with the group. Felix had his laser shooting goggles on and was ready to fire them if anyone tried to kill them.

They continued to walk until they came across a door with a keypad, on the door said

**“Towa Group personnel only! Keep out!”**

Bond looked at the door and said. “Looks like we found it.” He grabbed out his door decoder and placed it on the keypad. After waiting several seconds, the door unlocked.

“Let’s go.” Bond told the group. He slowly opened the door and found no one inside. After they entered the room, Jack closed the door.

Bond looked at the group and started talking. “All of you need to listen. I have an idea.”

________________________________________

Alec violently dragged Junko to Blofeld’s office. When he entered, he tossed her to the floor. Blofeld stood up and looked at her. Junko slowly woke up and found herself back inside Blofeld’s office.

“Wake up Enoshima.” Blofeld said to her. “I’m getting to the point of releasing that footage to the public. You just can seem to catch a break can you?”

Junko started to breathe and slowly looked at Blofeld. “What if I told you I _intentionally_ did that to stall?”

Blofeld didn’t reply and kept his look on Junko.

“I know they’re coming, and you do too.” Junko said to him. “If Jaws betrayed you, then that means they’re on their way. And you can’t kill me, because you still need me right? So killing me means you _won’t_ get what you want.”

“Either way, it’ll be a win-win for me. I was able to obtain blueprints of the Monokuma Minions. My own people can carry on the work on their own.” Blofeld said. “You’re intelligence makes it easier for me to use you as a pawn. I knew you were going to try to escape.”

“Of course, why wouldn’t you?” Junko said. “I know what you’re going to do by the time they arrive. You’re gonna escape like a coward. What kind of leader doesn’t fight?”

“You know Enoshima, being too smart means you’re being too predictable. I already knew you were gonna predict me escaping. How stupid do you think I am? Do you really think I’m going to stay here just to die? Bond and his friends including you won’t win. _I will_.”

“You’re just saying words to make yourself look tough.” Junko said while she let out a smirk.

“Everything I say is honesty Enoshima, I never lie nor do I bluff.” Blofeld told her. “Have a seat somewhere. The scientists can work without you for now. I can’t let you die due to collateral damage now do we?”

Junko got up and walked to a chair and sat down on it, resting herself.

Alec’s phone vibrated. He grabbed it out and answered it “Yes?”

_“Number 2, Bond’s here and he’s been captured.”_

“Hold on.” Alec looked at Blofeld. “Number 1, James Bond is here, and he’s now apprehended.”

_I knew it._ Junko thought. She hid her smirk. She was going to be saved.

“Bring him here...to me.” Blofeld told Alec.

Alec nodded his head. “Bring him to Blofeld’s office.” He said to the soldier on the phone.

________________________________________

Bond who was now handcuffed was now escorted by two SPECTRE Special forces soldiers. They walked down the hall towards Blofeld’s office. They entered the office after the double doors opened.

Bond caught his eyes on Junko who was sitting down onto a chair. Blofeld sat across from her petting his cat while he looked at Bond with an emotionless look. Bond stared at him back with no emotion, the man who killed his wife was right there in front of him, and he hasn’t seen him since Tracy’s death.

“James!’ Someone said his name.

_You..._ Bond knew who it was. His eyes looked at Alec, who walked up to him and smiled at him.

“It’s great seeing you again commander. It’s been a long time hasn’t it?” Alec smiled.

“Yes, such a wonderful reunion this is.” Bond said sarcastically.

“Well, it wouldn’t be a ‘wonderful reunion’ if you have handcuffs on.” Alec said as he took off the handcuffs off of Bond and looked at the hacking gun which was being carried by a SPECTRE soldier. “What is that?”

“It’s his toy.” The SPECTRE soldier said as he handed the hacking gun to Alec.

Alec chuckled while he grabbed the hacking gun. “A megaphone. I wonder what kind of quirks and features Q put into it.”

“And I wonder what kind of quirks and features you gave to your teeth toy.” Bond said as he looked at the Denture Launcher that was attached to Alec’s back.

Alec chuckled. “A present from a dead little girl.” He sets the gun down onto a table and looked at Bond. “Sit down. Your best friend wants to reunite with you too.”

Bond’s eyes locked on to Blofeld. Both of them gave each other an intense stare down. He walked up to the chair next to Junko and sat down next to her. Junko glanced at Bond and noticed how badly he wants to kill Blofeld right now. She wanted to murder him too, for killing her childhood friend.

“Commander James Bond. It’s been six years.” Blofeld remarked.

“Time flies doesn’t it?” Bond said.

Blofeld smiled. “It does. We’re always busy, when your busy, time flies. Time goes slow if you don’t do anything. So....why are you here?”

“I came here to kill you.” Bond replied.

“Hmm, and I thought you were going to sign your death wish here.” Blofeld said.

“You mean _your_ death wish?” Bond said. He saw the claw mark on his left cheek. “Your pussy cat got angry at you?”

“Blame the little fool.” Blofeld replied while glancing at Junko with an angry look.

“She sure did a good job on that.” Bond commented.

“I sure did.” Junko smirked.

Blofeld frowned at the two people in front of him. He looked at Alec. “Number 2?”

“Yes Number 1?”

“Footage of Junko Enoshima killing her parents gets uploaded to the public now. Get it started.” Blofeld told him.

Junko formed a sad look on her face and sighed. Bond looked at her, feeling sorry for her.

Alec nodded his head at Blofeld and left the office,

Blofeld looked at the two soldiers in the office. “You two please leave. This is a moment to ourselves.”

The soldiers nodded their heads and left the office, leaving Bond, Junko, and Blofeld alone in the room.

“I motivated Enoshima to develop my Monokuma Minions to invade Towa City, simply by blackmailing her for killing her own parents and threatening to her childhood friend.”

“And you forced me to kill four little kids.” Junko said while she glared at Blofeld.

“I know. I was there.” Blofeld replied.

“So you killed someone she loved.” Bond said. “Now the fashionista and I have something in common. And both of us can shove a piece of despair down your throat simultaneously.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it.” Blofeld said. “I’ve been waiting for my death decades ago.”

“You’re begging to meet execution?” Bond asked. “Cool, can we do it now?”

Blofeld pressed a button under the desk. “No.” He said. Metal restraints formed on the chairs, trapping Bond and Junko by restraining the wrists and ankles.

Blofeld got off the chair and walked away from them “You two won’t be saving anyone this time. Goodbye Mr. Bond and Ms. Enoshima. I’m looking forward to your failure.” He then left the office.

Bond and Junko were now alone in the room. Junko glanced at Bond who looked at her back.

“Thank you for coming here.” Junko said to him. “You came alone?”

“No, I brought some friends. And one of them is your sister.” Bond answered.

“Where are they now? You guys split up?”

“Yeah, I wanted to get captured purposely so I can meet Blofeld here face to face. The others are going to plan an attack here while I go after the Ultimate SPECTRE and Blofeld.”

Junko nodded her head. “I’ve done some damage to the Ultimate SPECTRE, by setting him on fire. I can’t say he’s dead though, he probably survived.”

“Well you did good kid, you were able to fight.” Bond said. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Same here, and I’m also sorry for disrespecting your wife’s death.” Junko looked at him. “I guess we can relate now, we lost the people we loved thanks to that man.”

“We can, and we can kill Blofeld together. Give him despair.” Bond said as he unexpectedly broke free from the chair’s restraints, which made Junko flinched. She didn’t expect that to happen.

Bond pulled the metal restraints off and freed Junko. Out of nowhere, Junko wrapped her arms around Bond, giving him a hug. She rested her head on his chest.

“Uh, kid?” Bond said while Junko hugged him.

“Hug me back please, I....I need comfort.” Junko said.

Bond hugged Junko. He felt sorry for what she went through, and wanted to make sure her hope won’t go away.

“We need to get out of here.” Bond told Junko. “Right now.”

Junko released Bond and looked at him. “Let’s do this.” She said with a smile.

Bond nodded his head at her. He grabs the hacking gun off the table and exits the office with Junko.

________________________________________

Alec entered an office, and went to a desk where a large desktop computer was. He grabbed out a USB drive which had footage of Junko killing her parents and inserted it into the computer. He was about to live stream the footage online.

When all of a sudden the power went out, causing the computer to shut off.

_The bloody hell happened?_ Alec asked himself. He grabbed out his P99 and exited out of the office. He ran through the hall and arrived at the development area, where he saw all the scientists looking around with confused expressions. The soldiers were on high alert and already got themselves to ready to find out what happened.

Blofeld was nearby, he ran up to Alec and said. “What’s going on?”

“The power seems to be out.” Alec replied. “The soldiers are already on their orders.”

“They’re here.” Blofeld mumbled. “Take care of Bond’s friends when they show up. I’ll be getting my escape ready.”

“Yes Number 1.” Alec nodded.

They parted their ways. Alec looked at the scientists. “None of you move a muscle, unless you want to feel a bullet going into you.” His phone vibrated, making irritably sigh while answering it. “What?”

_“Number 2! Hostiles breached the area! We’re struggling to take them out!”_ A SPECTRE soldier explained.

“Then try harder!” Alec told him.

“ _We’re trying-“_ The soldier’s response was cut short when he was killed.

Alec scowled and grabbed out the Denture Launcher. If the soldiers weren’t going to be able to kill Bond’s friends, then he’ll do it himself.

________________________________________

Bond and Junko ran through the hallway, as they ran, they stopped when they saw Blofeld, who was entering an elevator. Blofeld saw them and waved goodbye at them while the elevator doors closed. Bond and Junko continued to pursue him, only for them to be stopped by someone who kicked a door down next to them.

It was the Ultimate SPECTRE. He had burn marks on his face, and some parts on his clothes. He showed off a very pissed off look at the two people in front of him. Bond wasn’t scared, if Izuru wanted a round two fight then he was going to get one.

Junko looked at Bond and said. “You go take care of him. I’ll handle Blofeld.”

“No, you stay here with me and we’ll work together on killing Frankenstein.” Bond replied.

“If I take care of Blofeld, then we’ll be killing two birds with one stone. He’s going to escape, and we’re _screwed_ if that happens. I know Blofeld won’t stay here.” Junko said.

Bond looked at Junko and noticed how serious she was sounding. He knew she was smart, and knew that what she’s saying was true.

“Ok.” Bond nodded. “Go after him. Incapacitate him so we can kill him.”

Junko smiled. “You can count on me!” She said as she ran down the hall and entered the elevator.

It was just Bond and Izuru now. They both gave each other murderous glares at each other, ready to fight once again.

As they grabbed on to each other, they crashed into every wall in the hallway while sending out violent punches at each other. Izuru grabbed Bond and tossed him out of the hall and onto the development area. Bond landed on the floor and saw Izuru jumping off the upper level.

Bond quickly got up and rammed a punch at Izuru’s face, causing him to stumble.

The fight got more chaotic as they crashed into everything in the entire room, Bond choke holds Izuru and lifted him up, then slams his body against the floor. He was about to stomp on his back with both of his feet, until Izuru rolled out of the way and quickly foot sweeps Bond.

The Ultimate SPECTRE grabbed Bond and rammed him against a wall repeatedly until he threw him across the development room. Izuru sprinted towards Bond as he jumped in the air to perform an attack, Bond was able to avoid it and used a gadget he had with him that he hasn’t used yet.

The Class 4 Grenade Pen.

He pressed his thumb on the cap without Izuru knowing, Bond continued to dodge Izuru’s fast attacks until he pressed his thumb on the cap the third time. Bond quickly got a hold of Izuru.

“Here, have a pen.” Bond said, as he placed the pen into Izuru’s suit pocket.

Bond quickly ran away from Izuru. The Ultimate SPECTRE immediately knew what was going to happen. He quickly tried to grab the pen.

**_KABOOM!_ **

But he was too late.

The Ultimate SPECTRE exploded into pieces, his body parts flew around the room. Smoke and small flames engulfed parts of the room. Bond walked through the development room and tried to leave until he caught something from his eyes.

It was Izuru’s head, which was moving. Bond formed a questionable look on his face, wondering if the Ultimate SPECTRE was going to put himself back together.

Bond walked up to the head, and rolled it with his foot. When he saw his face, he was still alive like nothing happened to him.

“Heads will roll, and you only live twice.” Bond said to him.

“...” Izuru didn’t say anything to him as he gave him a dark glare.

“Having trouble talking?” Bond asked him.

“....You.....you will lose.” Izuru said slowly.

“Blofeld is going to die today, and so will you and everyone else.” Bond said.

“Killing me and everyone from SPECTRE will be boring for you.” Izuru said. “You won’t last long.”

“And you know what’s also boring?”

“What?”

“Keeping you alive.” Bond answered, as he stomped on Izuru’s head with his foot, causing blood to splatter. All there was left from Izuru’s head was guts from his crushed skull.

Bond was about to leave the development room, when all of a sudden...

**_CRASH!_ **

...the Monokumas appeared. A whole bunch of them all came out by crashing through walls and ceilings and doors.

“Hello Ying-Yang bears.” Bond said to the Monokumas.

They all charged at Bond. They swung their claws around as they ran towards him. Bond stood while he aimed the hacking gun at them and fired it.

Bond continued to fight them off, he wasn’t breaking a sweat. Knowing that these bears were very dangerous, Bond became more dangerous. He grabbed a Monokuma and ripped it in half. He then tackled a Monokuma and shoved his hands inside of it and violently ripped its parts out. A Monokuma was about to self destruct only for it to be picked up and thrown at the other Monokumas, causing all of them to explode into pieces.

A Monokuma jumped in the air in slow motion as the blades on its paws popped out.

**_KABOOM!_ **

He blew up before he got a chance to attack Bond.

The Monokuma was blown up by a missile.

Bond turned his head and saw someone.

Himself.

It was the decoy Bond who was wielding an RPG.

The decoy Bond was summoned when Bond started his plan. He wanted his decoy self to assists the others. He also gave him his jetpack.

The Monokumas saw the decoy Bond and started to attack him. The decoy Bond used grenades to blow up the Monokumas, while the real Bond fired the hacking gun at them.

Every Monokuma was being destroyed. None of them stood a chance. There was one more Monokuma left. And it was scared. It started to run, only for him to be caught by the two Bonds. The real Bond picked it up and held it upside down.

“Hey me, what does this bear look like?” Bond asked his decoy self.

“A stupid villain that belongs to a Saturday morning cartoon.” The decoy Bond said.

Bond chuckled and slammed the Monokuma against the floor, and killed it with the hacking gun.

Bond looked at his decoy self and said. “Thanks for the help me.”

“Anytime me.” Decoy Bond said. He grabbed out his jetpack and handed it to his real self.

“Thank you.” Bond said as he grabbed the jetpack. “Alright me, I think it’s time for you to go now. We got everything under control.”

“Good luck me.” Decoy Bond nodded.

Bond nodded back and grabbed out his remote to make the Decoy Bond disappear.

He then left the development area. He needed to find Junko and help her on killing Blofeld.

________________________________________

Felix was inside a laboratory hallway and killed the SPECTRE soldiers he saw in front of him with his laser goggles. As he was running down the hall, Monokumas appeared in the hallway. Felix quickly reacted and fired his laser goggles at them, causing them to explode.

But more started to appear.

Of course this didn’t stop Felix. He continued to fight off all of the Monokumas. Some tried to self-destruct right in front of Felix, but Felix was able to kill them right before they blew up. Felix started to pick them up and tossed them away from him as well as punching them and kicking them. He started struggling. He then used his laser goggles to fire at the Monokumas and ran down the hall.

________________________________________

Kyosuke, Juzo, and Chisa were inside a control room. SPECTRE soldiers from up above fired their XM29 assault rifles at them. Kyosuke was able to dodge all of the bullets and jumped in the air and landed where the soldiers were. He then did a 360 spin as he sliced up the soldiers in half as well as setting them on fire.

Juzo punched the glass walls and found some SPECTRE soldiers. He shoots his boxing glove gun at the soldiers. The soldiers started to endlessly fist fight each other violently. It got even more violent when they started breaking each other’s limbs and cracking their skulls.

Chisa used her vacuum gun at the SPECTRE soldiers. They were about to be sucked in by the vacuum. Some started to run, but the force from the vacuum was too strong. They were now sucked into the vacuum and sent to another dimension.

After the trio attack the remaining soldiers, Monokumas appeared inside the control room. Kyosuke saw them and quickly took action and attacked them with the sword, setting them on fire as well as freezing them.

Juzo was defenseless because his boxing glove machine gun only worked on humans, not robots. So the only thing he can do is to use his fists. Juzo did powerful punches at the Monokumas who got closer to him.

Chisa used her vacuum gun and got rid of the Monokuma’s easily.

More started to appear, but nothing was going to stop the three Hope’s Peak former students.

________________________________________

Jaws was inside a storage room along with Jack, Mukuro, Hajime, and Chiaki. He used his steeled fists to attack the soldiers, causing their blood to splatter all over the place. Some of the SPECTRE soldiers tried to shoot him to death, but their bullets were too weak to kill him. Jaws got closer to them and smashed the skulls violently with his steeled fists.

Hajime and Chiaki worked together to kill the SPECTRE soldiers. Chiaki used her Gala Omega ships to kill the soldiers as they flew around the storage room and shot out its projectiles.

Hajime used the pencil and stabbed the soldiers with them, which made them shake horrifically and turned their skin into a dark gray color. They were getting lead poisoning. The soldiers that Hajime stabbed fell onto the floor and continued to shake until they were dead. Hajime then used the eraser and rubbed it on the soldiers to erase them out of existence,

Mukuro fired her RC-P90 at the soldiers, she then grabbed out her werewolf caller remote and summoned out werewolves to assist her and her group. The werewolves appeared out of nowhere, and all sprinted their way to the SPECTRE soldiers. The soldiers tried to kill them with their assault rifles, but were too late when they got torn apart by the wolves.

Jack had a smile on his face as he fired the X6 Annihilator minigun at the soldiers. He started to have romantic feelings of this gun he was using. It was the greatest weapon he has ever used in his life.

After they killed all of the SPECTRE soldiers in the storage room, someone else showed up.

Alec Trevelyan.

He was carrying the denture launcher and aimed it at the group. He pulled the trigger, releasing the denture.

“EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!” Mukuro yelled at her group, she already knew what was going to happen.

Everyone moved just in time. By the time the denture collided onto the floor, it exploded, causing the ground to shake. Alec quickly reloaded his Denture Launcher and continued to fire it at the group.

Mukuro’s werewolves all started to charge towards him, but they all get blown up into pieces by the denture. Mukuro formed a pissed off look, and fired her RC-P90 at him. Alec was able to dodge all of her bullets while he reloaded the denture launcher. Chiaki used her gala omega ships at Alec, but were all shot down by Alec’s P99.

Alec chuckled at their attempts. “You guys are trying too hard to kill me. It’s funny to see James bringing friends with him.”

Alec continued to attack the group with the Denture Launcher. Hajime crouched behind a box, and started to pant. He felt scared. Jaws and Jack was there with him, they didn’t feel scared, but they including the others knew that they needed to form a plan to kill Alec.

“We need to find Jimbo or get some reinforcements.” Jack said.

Hajime and Jaws nodded their heads in agreement. Mukuro, and Chiaki ran to them and got into cover. Alec continued to kill them with the Denture Launcher.

“This boss battle is on its highest difficulty!” Chiaki pointed out. “What should we do!?”

“We’ll leave, and get some backup from the others!” Jack replied. “Come on!”

They all got out of cover and ran out of the storage room, dodging the attacks coming from Alec.

________________________________________

Blofeld was now at the rooftop of Towa Robotics, waiting for his extraction. While he waited he heard footsteps coming to him. Footsteps that came from high heel boots, He knew who it was.

It was Junko, who was pointing an HK45 at him.

“So Bond wasn’t able to come here and face me like a man? So much for waiting six years.” Blofeld said as he shook his head.

Junko formed a smirk on her face. “Seeing you feel despair makes me happier. When you die, your whole organization will fall into despair.”

Blofeld turned around and looked at her.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Are you sure I’m the real Blofeld?” He asked.

Junko formed a confused look on her face. She had no idea what he was asking until she figured it out.

“What are you? Some decoy?”

“Yes.” Someone said to her left, which caused Junko to turn her head to the person’s direction.

It was another Blofeld.

Junko turned her head to the right and saw yet another Blofeld.

Three Blofelds were right in front of her. They were all trying to toy with Junko’s analytical mind, causing her to have a difficult time to find out who’s the real Blofeld.

“One of us is the real Blofeld.” The middle Blofeld said.

“All you have to do is to find out which one of us is the real Blofeld.” The left Blofeld said.

“Choose Enoshima. Use that smart brain of yours.” The right Blofeld said.

Junko looked at all three of them. She used her brain to determine who the real Blofeld is. With high focus, she analyzed them without blinking her eyes. She looked at their body language, their looks, their eyes, their body sizes, their weight, and their expressions.

**And they were all acting exactly the same** , making this more difficult for Junko.

_Damn it! I can’t figure this out!_ Junko yelled in her mind. She came up with the only solution.

Kill all three of them.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

She shot them all in the head. The three Blofelds fell on the ground and died. Junko still couldn’t tell whether she killed the real Blofeld or not.

She lowered her gun and turned around.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_**POW!** _

Junko got sucker punched in the face, causing her to fly across the rooftop and land onto the ground. As she fell, her gun flew out of her hand and fell down off the rooftop. Junko looked up and saw the real Blofeld, who was walking towards her while carrying his C96 pistol. When he stood in front of Junko, he pointed his gun at her.

“We could’ve been good together.” Blofeld said. “I honestly hate doing this, but you are no longer useful to me. Goodbye Junko Enoshima.”

Before Blofeld pulled the trigger, Junko swept her hand towards his gun. She then kicked him away from her and got herself up. She landed punches all over Blofeld’s body and performed an uppercut at him. Blofeld landed on the ground and looked at Junko with a fierce look.

Blofeld rose up and did a bunch of fast attack moves towards Junko. Junko dodged them all and tried to ram a punch at Blofeld, only for it to be blocked by him, and have her wrist twisted violently, causing her to let out a painful cry.

Blofeld kicked Junko’s leg very hard, and headbutts her. Blofeld struck Junko in the face with his fist, until his next attack was dodged by the fashionista. Junko jumped in the air and kicked Blofeld in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. Blofeld then placed his feet together, and formed a sharp dagger on his right shoe.

Junko saw it and quickly analyzed it, knowing that the blade was poisonous.

Blofeld swung his dagger foot around at Junko, trying to stab the girl, Junko dodged the attacks. She tried to stay away from Blofeld because she needed to find out a way to get to him without being stabbed by the poisonous dagger. Blofeld jumped in the air and performed a flying kick towards Junko. Junko successfully dodges the attack. Blofeld was able to land on his two feet and continued to stab Junko. An idea finally came to Junko, and she knew what she had to do.

Blofeld rose his foot up to attack Junko. Junko grabbed it with a strong grip and rammed her fist at it, causing him to gasp and fall onto the floor. Junko was about to stomp her heels on him only for her to be kicked in the ankle, making her yelp. Blofeld got up and punched Junko really hard in the face. He then grabbed her tie and continued to punch her over and over. He then landed a punch on her gut and uppercuts her, causing her to land on the ground once again.

Junko started to struggle. Her eyes caught a helicopter coming towards them. As the helicopter arrived and landed on the helipad, Blofeld grabbed Junko and looked at her.

“You’re too slow Enoshima.” Blofeld said. “This is where you get off.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He tossed her off the building.

She screamed as she fell.

No one was going to save her.

She was now...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

...saved.

By Bond.

Bond was flying in his jetpack and was able to catch Junko by carrying her bridal style. Junko wrapped her arms around Bond and looked at him, seeing her savior.

“James!” Junko said his name while she smiled.

“I thought Japanese people call each other by their last names.” Bond said.

“You’re an exception.” Junko said.

“So that means you’re in love with me?”

Junko started to blush at that “Uh-”

“Don’t answer. It was a rhetorical question.” Bond said. His eyes caught Blofeld’s helicopter which was leaving the Towa Robotics building. “Are you ready to give him despair kid?”

“I was born ready.” Junko replied smiling. “This is going to be enjoyable!”

________________________________________

  
Kyosuke, Juzo, and Chisa continued to fight off all of the Monokumas who were coming towards them. The three had to constantly run away from them to avoid getting hurt by their self-destruction.

Mukuro, Hajime, Chiaki, Jaws, and Jack got inside the control room and saw Kyosuke and the other two battling the Monokumas. They assisted them by shooting down all of them.

Felix kicked a door down in the control room and fired his laser goggles at the Monokumas.

Some of the Monokumas got themselves on Juzo and attempted to claw him to death. Juzo was quick enough on his reflexes and threw them off of him.

While Jack fired his X6 minigun at the Monokumas, he found an XM29 lying on the ground. He noticed Juzo had nothing to use against the Monokumas so he decided to give him the gun.

Jack picked up the XM29 off the ground and called out Juzo’s nickname he gave. “Yo, Rocky!” He said out.

Juzo turned his head and saw Jack tossing him the XM29 at him. He caught the gun with both of his hands. “Thanks!” He said to Jack. He then started to shoot down the Monokumas with the assault rifle. He activated the grenade launcher and blew up the oncoming Monokumas.

Kyosuke continued to slice the Monokumas in half with his sword. He was getting exhausted, but he didn’t want to stop himself. He doesn’t care if this fight will go on all day.

Chiaki used her Gala Omega ships to take down the Monokumas.

Hajime used his pencil eraser on the Monokumas to vanish them away.

Felix kept on firing his laser goggles all over the control room, destroying everything that was in there. He had to admit, he really loves using the laser goggles.

Jaws pounded the Monokumas with his steeled fists, dissolving them into little pieces.

Mukuro fired her RC-P90s at the Monokumas as well as throwing a bunch of grenades at them.

Chisa continued to use her vacuum gun at the Monokumas, she also fired her Px4 Storm Subcompact pistol at them if they got too close to her.

While the entire group continued to destroy the Monokumas, Alec arrives at the control room without them knowing. He aimed the Denture Launcher at the group and fired the denture.

While Mukuro fought against the Monokumas, her eyes caught a denture landing towards them. She fired it with her RC-P90 just in time before it collided onto the floor.

_**KABOOM!** _

The explosions struck the remaining Monokumas. Thanks to that, there were no more to be summoned.

The group stared at Alec, who was quickly reloading his Denture Launcher.

Juzo aimed his XM29 at him, but wasn’t able to shoot as he saw Alec firing the Denture Launcher towards him, causing to run.

The denture landed on the ground and exploded. Alec continued to fire the gun at the group.

Chisa ran towards Alec’s position and tried to fire her vacuum gun at him, but Alec used his fast reflexes to grab the gun off of her hands. He threw it across the control room and blew up with the Denture Launcher. He then rams a very hard punch at Chisa, causing her to land on the floor.

Kyosuke sprinted towards Alec and tried to slice him up, only for him to be struck by a powerful uppercut by Alec, which knocked him out cold. Juzo got very pissed and did a battle cry while he ran towards Alec. When he got to him, Alec jumped in the air and kicked him in the face, which sent him flying across the control room.

Mukuro fired her RC-P90 at Alec, but wasn’t able to land a shot, every single bullet she fired at him missed. Alec smirked, and fired his Denture Launcher at her, causing her to get into cover.

Jaws dashed towards Alec and swung his steeled fists and him, Alec dodged all of his swings. He tried to figure out a way to take down Jaws. Alec started to run as he fired the Denture Launcher at the group. Felix used his laser goggles to attack Alec, while Jack fired his X6 minigun at him. None of the bullets were able to strike Alec. All the windows in the control shattered as they attacked him.

Chiaki used her Gala Omega ships to attack Alec, but Alec saw them coming and shot them all down with the Denture Launcher, making her scowl. Hajime used his M&P pistol to kill Alec but he kept missing as Alec kept on dodging the bullets.

Everyone struggled to kill Alec, he was too tough for them. All they hoped for was that Bond showing up and killing him. Chisa and Juzo dragged Kyosuke out of sight and tried to wake him up.

“Wake up Kyosuke!” Chisa told him.

“Don’t you dare die on us, you hear me?!” Juzo yelled at him.

Kyosuke groaned and slowly opened his eyes, seeing his two best friends in front of him who both let out a sigh of relief.

“You guys.” Kyosuke said slowly.

“That motherfucker we’re fighting is tough as shit!” Juzo said. “And where the hell is Bond?!”

“He’ll be here, I’m sure he’s fine.” Chisa replied to him.

After Alec fired the Denture Launcher, he noticed the people he was fighting were no longer fighting back, making him chuckle.

“So all of you are giving up huh? James sure did a great job on bringing a group of weaklings with him.” Alec said while he laughed.

Alec stopped laughing as he heard something behind him.

His ears caught a vicious growling.

From a pack of wolves.

Alec saw them and quickly tried to kill them with the denture launcher.

But he was too late.

The wolves charged at him very fast. They used their teeth to pull out his skin, which made him scream horrifically. They clawed his face and ripped his eyes out, slicing up his neck and ripping off his clothes and skin with their sharp teeth and claws. Blood started to come out as he was dying. Alec was the wolves’ dinner.

And he was now dead.

Kyosuke, Juzo, Chisa, Mukuro, Hajime, Chiaki, Felix, Jaws, and Jack all noticed Alec getting eaten alive by the wolves.

Jack looked at Mukuro and said. “Great job G.I. Jane!”

“You did it Ikusaba!” Chiaki said to her with a smile. “You defeated the boss!”

“That bastard was making us annoyed.” Felix said.

“Tell me about.” Juzo agreed.

“Thanks for that Ikusaba.” Hajime said.

“Good going!” Chisa said to Mukuro. She then looked at Kyosuke. “You still feeling ok Kyosuke?”

“Yes.” Kyosuke nodded. He looked at Mukuro. “Thanks for having your wolves killing him.”

“No problem.” Mukuro said.

“Let’s continue searching the building for more hostiles, and for Bond and Enoshima.” Felix told the group. “Let’s go.”

________________________________________

Bond and Junko chased Blofeld’s helicopter through the skyline of Towa City. Blofeld saw them and grabbed out an FN FAL battle rifle. He aimed the gun at Bond and Junko and started shooting them, but he kept missing when Bond used his jetpack to dodge all of the bullets.

Bond and Junko were able to get themselves inside the helicopter. Blofeld swung his rifle at them, but misses as Bond ducks down and lands a punch to Blofeld’s abdomen. Junko grabbed the rifle and tossed it out the helicopter. Blofeld tried to attack them both, but Bond had the upper hand and punched Blofeld in the face.

Blofeld grabbed out his C96 pistol and tried to shoot it at Bond, but Junko used her nails to claw Blofeld’s hand, which made him drop the gun. Junko grabbed it and was about to shoot Blofeld but she noticed the pilot grabbing out his gun and attempting to kill Bond and Junko. Junko shot the pilot in the head and quickly got to the controls before the helicopter lost control. While she was doing that, Bond and Blofeld continued to fight each other.

Bond grabbed a hold of Blofeld’s wrist, and twisted it, causing Blofeld to let out a painful cry. Junko kicked the pilot off of the helicopter and set it to autopilot. She turned around and continued to help Bond on killing Blofeld.

Blofeld pushed Bond away from him. After he was pushed back, Bond caught his eyes on three parachutes.

Bond grabbed them and said. “Hey look! Parachutes for the three of us!”

Blofeld was about to snatch a parachute away from Bond, but was too late as Bond tossed the parachutes out of the helicopter.

“Whoops!” Bond said while he smiled. Junko noticed Blofeld’s look that was filled with despair and smiled. She enjoyed seeing his suffering.

“YOU FOOL!” Blofeld yelled, as he charged towards Bond.

Junko rammed her fist really hard at Blofeld’s abdomen before he was able to get close to Bond. Bond found a rope and used it to wrap it around Blofeld’s neck and tied it to the landing skid. Blofeld tried to push him out the helicopter only for his left eye to get stabbed by Junko’s sharp fingernail, which made him let out a painful scream.

Bond and Junko grabbed Blofeld and were about to push him out of the helicopter by hanging him.

“Happy hanging.” Bond and Junko said simultaneously as they pushed Blofeld out the helicopter. He gagged as the rope strangled him to death, and blood came out of his left eye. Bond sat down at the cockpit and turned off the autopilot and took control of the helicopter. Junko sat down next to him with a smile on her face.

While Bond flew the helicopter, Blofeld tried to break free from the rope, but the grip of it was too strong for him. He started to lose air. This was the end for him. His skin started to turn pale, as his body strength grew weak.

He then stopped moving.

SPECTRE has now lost their leader

Tracy’s death has been avenged after six years.

Junko got revenge on him for killing her childhood friend.

And James Bond 007 saved the day once again.

It was now time for him and Junko to regroup with the others.

“We did it!” Junko said proudly.

“We sure did. Good job kid.” Bond said with a smile.

“You too.” Junko smiled.

Bond grabbed out his smartphone and contacted Felix.

“Felix, it’s Bond. Do you hear me?” He asked.

_“I hear you James.”_ Felix replied. _“What’s Blofeld’s status?”_

“He’s hanging out.” Bond answered while smiling. “Enoshima has been rescued. It’s time to head home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the last chapter is coming soon.


	80. END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

Felix, Kyosuke, Chisa, Juzo, Hajime, Chiaki, Mukuro, Jaws, and Jack waited for Bond and Junko on the rooftop. Felix formed a smile on his face when he saw a helicopter coming towards them. His eyes also caught Blofeld who was still hanging from the landing skid.

“We won.” Felix said.

“We sure as hell did.” Juzo replied.

“I knew Jimbo could do it.” Jack said.

Mukuro placed her hands together. Tears were coming out of her eyes knowing her sister is still alive. She needed to give her a huge sister hug.

After the helicopter landed, Bond and Junko exited out of it. The two walked to the group and saw them.

Mukuro looked at her sister and ran towards her. “Junko!” She said her name

“Sis!” Junko said back, ready to hug Mukuro

The sisters then gave each other a strong hug, they didn’t want to let go of each other. They started to cry tears of joy on each other’s shoulders.

“Thank god you’re ok.” Mukuro said as she cried,

“Me too, I’m so happy you’re alive.” Junko cried.

After the release each other’s embrace, Junko noticed something from her sister.

“Sis....what happened to your teeth?” Junko asked.

“Dario pulled them out.” Mukuro answered. “He also damaged my hands, but I’m fine. I’m planning on getting my teeth fixed as well as my hands.”

Junko nodded her head in response and looked at Blofeld’s corpse. “We need to get rid of the body.”

“Allow me.” Jaws said as he pounded Blofeld’s dead body with his steeled fist. His entire body disintegrated into little pieces. Guts and blood landed on Bond, Junko, Mukuro, and Jaws.

Junko was so angry while she saw blood all over her outfit. “You idiot!” She yelled at Jaws. “This was my favorite outfit!”

“Sorry.” Jaws apologized.

Bond chuckled. He then looked at the group. “Are all of you ready to go home?”

“Yeah, we’re ready.” Felix replied. “Let’s go.”

________________________________________

Kyoko slowly reopened her eyes. She found herself in a medical room, she couldn’t tell if this room was from the school infirmary, or a local hospital. Kyoko looked around the room and noticed the sky was orange outside. She then saw Makoto, who was sleeping on a chair near her. She was about to call out his name until she felt something was off.

She noticed she wasn’t wearing her gloves. She rose her hands up very fast and saw something that shocked her completely.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Her hands were no longer burnt.

All the burnt marks were gone.

She formed a surprised look on her face. She pinched her arm to see if this was a dream and it wasn’t. It was all real. She had no idea how this happened, and she was going to look for answers.

Kyoko looked at Makoto. “Makoto?” She called out to him.

Makoto grunted as he woke up and saw Kyoko.

Makoto smiled and said. “Kyoko! You’re awake!”

“Yes, I am.” Kyoko said. She looked at her hands. “My hands.....they’re back to normal...why?”

“I...I had something to do with that.” Makoto told her. “I know how much despair you feel when you look at your hands and remember the suffering you went through during your time at Crab Key. So I wanted to make your hope come back by having your hands fixed. Seiko Kimura was an ultimate pharmacist here at the school, and I requested her to create an antidote for your hands.”

“You....you did this for me?” Kyoko asked, as she tried to fight off the tears. This was becoming the happiest moment of her life.

“Of course, you’re my girlfriend after all.” Makoto chuckled. “When I see you sad, it makes me sad too. My goal is to make you happy every day, and when you’re down, then I there with you to make you go back up.”

“Makoto....t-thank you.” Kyoko said as she cried.

Makoto smiled at her and hugged her, allowing her to cry on his chest. After she cried for about three minutes, she started to ask questions about what’s been going on.

“Is everyone safe here now?” Kyoko asked.

“Yup. Bond, Ikusaba, and a group of people who left with them, went to Towa City. Enoshima’s there, including that Blofeld guy that we met before.” Makoto explained. “Not sure when they’ll be coming back though, it’s been a while since they left. I’m getting worried.

“They’ll be back.” Kyoko said.

“Also, Aoi donated blood to you. You lost a lot of it.” Makoto told her.

“I already noticed. Can’t wait to get out of here.” Kyoko said while she smiled.

“Me too.” Makoto smiled.

“And Makoto?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. Thanks for being my boyfriend.” Kyoko said as she looked at his eyes.

Makoto sat on Kyoko’s bed and looked at her eyes “Anytime Kyoko.” He said while smiling.

Their heads moved closer to each other, they then closed their eyes, and kissed.

________________________________________

Class 77-B, Class 78, M, Q, as well as Grim, Phantom, and Dostovei, all stood at the entrance of the Hope’s Peak campus, waiting for Bond and the others to arrive.

The black Fenrir jeeps arrived at the campus and parked in front of the group.

The classmates of 77-B and 78 were excited to see them again, and some were afraid due to them thinking that they might’ve died.

The doors of the jeeps opened, revealing everyone. The students of class 77-B were super happy to see their class representative alive along with her boyfriend. Akane and Ibuki ran towards Chiaki and gave her a bone-crushing hug, while Nekomaru and Kazuichi patted Hajime on the back. Mukuro and Junko got out of the jeep and saw their classmates who all ran up to them. Makoto was there along with Kyoko who both looked at them with a smile on their face. Junko and Mukuro hugged their classmates, they were really happy to see them again.

Grim, Phantom, and Dostovei walked up to Mukuro and patted her on the back, feeling glad that she was alive.

“Good Job Ikusaba.” Grim said to her.

“Thank you Grim.” Mukuro said while she saluted to him.

“Well, I guess that’s it then.” Phantom said.

“Yup, time to leave.” Dostovei said as he sighed.

Bond and Felix exited out of the jeep and walked up to M and Q. Bond was about to hug M but was stopped by her.

“ _Don’t_ , just because they’re hugging each other doesn’t mean we can.” M said in a serious tone.

“Well that ends this mission.” Q said. “I guess its time to head back to London.”

“Not quite.” Bond said.

“What do you mean?” M asked.

“We need to stay so we can make sure the students here are safe and sound from SPECTRE.” Bond answered.

“I’m sure they can handle themselves.” M said to Bond.

“Maybe, but who knows what can happen here in the future.” Bond said. “Please, let me stay until they don’t need us anymore.”

M thought about this, and wondered if Bond staying here for a while is worth it.

“Alright, you can stay here.” M said to Bond. “Q you can stay as well. But for me, I need to head back to London.”

“Thank you M, and take care.” Bond smiled at her.

“You too James.” M said with a small smile.

After M walked away from them, Q looked at Bond and noticed he was missing something.

“Where’s the hacking gun?” Q asked.

“I lost it.” Bond answered.

Q sighed as he shook his head. He had nothing to say him so he decided to walk away from him to vent out his anger.

“Did you really lose it?” Felix asked Bond.

“No, it’s with me.” Bond answered. “Just wanted to annoy Q.”

Felix chuckled and said. “This was one crazy journey, wasn’t it?”

“It sure was, and I’m glad it’s over.” Bond agreed. He looked at the students from Hope’s Peak. He noticed Kyoko was alive and well. She saw him and waved at him with a smile. Bond smiled back and waved at her.

“Yo Jimbo!”

Bond saw the person who called him that and it was Jack, who walked up to him with a smile on his face.

“Wade, good work out there.” Bond said to him.

“Thanks, I had a lot of fun firing that weapon Q developed for me.” Jack said. “Well, I must get going. Quarrel is gonna take me back to HQ. We’ll meet again someday.”

“Yes, we will.” Bond nodded. “Thanks again, Wade.”

“Have a safe trip.” Felix said to Jack.

Jack chuckled. “I will.” He then walked away from the two men.

Bond looked at Felix. “Come on Felix, time to make this school keep its hope.”

________________________________________

Hope’s Peak continued its closure as the months went by. Bond, Felix, Q, Juzo, Chisa, the students from Class 77-B and 78 all helped out on cleaning up the mess that was left by Jin and SPECTRE.

Since the entire staff was gone, Kyosuke had to find newer people to become staff members. Chisa wanted her students to volunteer as staff members of the school in case Kyosuke couldn’t find anyone to hire. Fenrir kept the school secured to make sure no future attacks from SPECTRE or anyone occur.

When the months went by, Junko went into depression due to Yasuke’s death. She really missed him. Mukuro tried to comfort her, but kept on getting pushed away. She didn’t give up though, she along with her classmates all wanted to help out. Junko started to become happy again, to know her classmates genuinely care about her, but losing Yasuke became too much for her to handle. Bond would often check in on her to see how she was doing, which also made her happy. When he showed up to her dorm, Junko would hide the blush on her face. Then she started to realize that she developed feelings for him. Of course, she knew she can’t be in a relationship with him, and that was ok for her. She knew Bond would think the same way.

What about SPECTRE? What was going on with them?

Kronsteen was immediately declared as the new leader of SPECTRE after Blofeld’s death. SPECTRE sent out a video to Bond and everyone else a week after Blofeld’s death,

This is what he said:

_“Hello everyone. Before I begin, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Tov Kronsteen, and I am the new leader of SPECTRE. This video is being made to those who were responsible for Blofeld’s death. You know who you are. We’re still going to be active, and we’ll be continuing to fulfill our goals to rule the world t **he way we want it**. Are we going to invade the school again? No. Keep it. I don’t care about it, only Jin Kirigiri did. Besides, the school was made for SMERSH, I have no interest in it anyway. The only thing I’m interested in is making this world **mine**. Someday, all of you will be ruled by **us.** And just to let you all know, **we’ll be watching you**. If you come after us, **we’ll make you regret it**. Unless you’re someone like James Bond who **will** continue to take us down. Goodbye.”_

The video did make some people scared, knowing they were going to be watched by the organization for the rest of their lives. But they didn’t have to worry much since SPECTRE no longer cares about the school anymore, as long as the heroes (except Bond) choose not to fight SPECTRE again.

The development of the Hope’s Peak overseas branch resumed. And it was finished a year later, ready for the 2012 school year. Despite Kyosuke being in charge of its development, he didn’t want to become headmaster of the overseas branch. Instead, he became headmaster of the new and improved Hope’s Peak Academy. He was planning on doing a relaunch of the school.

The Reserve Course also went into a relaunch. The students who enroll no longer have to pay money for it, and were also allowed to take an exam that could get them into the main course. The exam was to determine the Reserve Course students’ talent. Kyosuke enforced a **very strict rule** : If any main course student is seen discriminating a Reverse Course student, are expelled with no exceptions and are never allowed to return to the school or any Hope’s Peak affiliated facilities. This rule also applied to the faculty. There were some people who went against the rule, but of course Kyosuke and everyone who was working with him didn’t put up with anyone’s bullshit. It was either obey to the rule, or get lost. Simple as that.

Kyosuke revealed to the public that Izuru Kamukura the founder of Hope’s Peak Academy, was a secretive criminal and one of the founders of SMERSH. He had everything prepared to explain it, he had the evidence that no one can disagree with. The public was stunned when they heard about it. Kyosuke was able to promise them that he’ll be running the school the way it should’ve been 79 years ago.

And today that was going to happen.

Kyosuke sat at his desk inside his office. He was now wearing a white suit with a blue dress shirt and a white tie. Today was going to be a very good day for him. He was ready to become headmaster of the school and protect it from despair by any means necessary. Today was also the day for the departure of Bond, Felix, and Q, as the three of them were heading back to their home. He couldn’t stop thanking them for helping him and his friends.

“Headmaster?” Someone said to him.

Kyosuke looked at the person and saw Chisa, the woman he married two months ago. She was with Juzo and Jaws. Jaws became a new employee at Hope’s Peak, serving as a bodyguard and security enforcer for Kyosuke. They all smiled at him.

“Everyone is waiting for you.” Chisa said while she smiled.

“Time to get your ass up.” Juzo smiled at him.

“The school needs you.” Jaws smiled.

Kyosuke chuckled and said. “Thank you, I’ll be right there.”

________________________________________

Everybody gathered at the entrance of the main course building. News crew arrived and recorded the footage. The public crowd were also there along with newer students who were going to be part of class 77-B (Now called 77), 78, and the new class 79. Bond, Felix, and Q were also there.

But someone was missing.

And that was Junko.

Bond didn’t know where she was. He glanced at Mukuro and noticed that she was getting worried about her whereabouts. He sent her a text message that asked about Junko, and the response he got was “I have no idea.”

Bond placed his phone away and looked at Felix and Q. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Q asked.

“Need to go find the fashion queen.” Bond answered. “I’ll be back.” He then walked away to go look for Junko.

________________________________________

Junko sat on a bench by herself. She looked at the sky and smiled. She was now redeemed and had her hope back to her. She was no longer feeling despair, and was truly happy on what’s been going on. She still misses Yasuke, but she knew she had to move on from his death, and keep the hope by her side.

Junko heard footsteps coming to her, which made her smile. It was Bond, who had a small smile on his face.

“Hey, kid.” Bond greeted.

“Come on just call me by name already!” Junko whined. “Please?”

“Alright. Hi Enoshima.” Bond said.

“No, you did it wrong! Call me Junko!”

“...Junko.”

“There you go!”

Bond smiled and sat down next to Junko. “Why are you here by yourself?”

Junko shrugged her shoulders and said. “I don’t know. Probably just to have a moment to myself. But not to worry though, I’m glad you’re here.”

“You are?”

“Yup, because you’re one of the reasons why I’m feeling happy. When I was depressed, you helped me out, including my sister and my classmates. And now, everything is alright.”

Bond nodded his head at her words. “Well I’m glad that I was able to help.”

Junko nodded her head and hummed. Bond felt something placed on his knee, which was Junko’s hand, which got him a bit confused.

Junko turned her head to Bond. “Can I tell you something?”

“What is it?” Bond asked.

“I....I’minlovewithyouok!?” Junko said very fast.

“You’re in love with me?” Bond questioned, forming a surprised look on his face.

“Wow you actually understood what I said.” Junko chuckled. “Yes....I love you.”

“....Ok.....but we can’t-“

“Be together I know, I know.” Junko interrupted. She took her hand off of Bond’s leg. “But can I at least hear your feelings too?”

Bond looked at her. She was too young for him. He understood why she fell in love with him. He helped her during her depression, and he noticed her blushes, and how much happiness he gave her. One thing he can do is to tell her the truth.

“Junko.....I don’t love you romantically. But I do love you as a daughter.” Bond said to her. “You’re a very young girl. If I started making out with you, there’ll be a manhunt on me. And it would make me very uncomfortable making out with a young girl like you.”

“I understand.” Junko nodded. “So you view me as a daughter?”

“Yeah.” Bond answered. “I could be your guardian if I wasn’t in MI6. Look after you to make sure you’re safe from harm and living in a peaceful life.”

“You really mean that?” Junko asked while she smiled at Bond.

“Yes.” Bond replied. “I do.”

Junko wrapped her arms around Bond and hugged him. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Bond said as he patted Junko on the back.

The two got up from the bench and stood. Junko grabbed onto Bond’s wrist and looked at him. “Can we do something real quick?”

“What is it?”

“Let’s kiss.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“... **Excuse me?** ” Bond said who had a very shocked look on his face.

Junko sighed. “You heard me! We need to kiss!”

“What? _Why???_ What the hell for!?” Bond asked. He had no idea why Junko wanted him to kiss him.

“To end this story! In every adventure you were in, you would _always_ kiss the girl!”

Bond sighed and facepalmed. He then started laughing. “Good joke.”

“I’m being serious!”

“Me too. Alright, where are the hidden cameras? Is this a new reality TV show called Pranking Bond? Listen to me, I am **not going to kiss you** , no matter what you do or what you say. Now, we need to return to the ceremony before it gets over-“

Bond widened his eyes as he felt Junko’s lips touched his.

Yup, Junko Enoshima was kissing James Bond.

Bond couldn’t believe any second of this.

“Come on kiss back!” Junko said while she was kissing Bond. “ _Or else_.”

Bond knew Junko was going to be annoying him if he didn’t kiss her back, so he had no choice but to kiss the fashionista. He rather not suffer through her shenanigans. This was really weird for him. He wondered if Mukuro knew about this. If not, then he better watch out for her, including the others like Q and M who will murder him if they find out he was kissing Junko. Bond tried to pull away from her to end the ridiculous kissing moment, but her grip was too strong. He wanted this to stop. He thought about grabbing his gun and shooting himself in the head to end this madness, but Junko grabbed the gun away from him and tossed it on the grass. Bond has been through a lot of weird stuff in the past, and this is his number one weirdest Bond moment ever.

The kissing finally stopped. Junko smiled and looked at Bond who was completely speechless and was blinking his eyes non-stop, trying to process what just happened.

“That didn’t felt so bad, right commander?” Junko asked while smirking.

“...You are something else you rugrat.” Bond said to her.

“I’m flattered.” Junko chuckled.

Bond went to go get his PPK and picked it up and holstered it. “Let’s go already.” He told Junko. “I really hope no one saw us.”

“No one did. My analytic mind told me no one was around to witness us making out. Trust me I can see someone about a mile away.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

“Will I ever see you again?”

“That’s what your sister asked me when we first met. We might, it all depends where we are. Now let’s go, we got a ceremony to attend to. And please don’t do anything stupid.”

“Oh come on commander, you’re not mad at me right?” Junko asked while showing a fake sad look on her face.

Bond didn’t reply and started to walk. Junko walked with him. She still wanted to know what his answer was.

“Hey....are you actually mad at me?” Junko asked again.

Bond still didn’t reply. His look was filled with no emotion. He didn’t know how to feel anymore.

“Come on say something to me!” Junko said while whining. “Stop ignoring me!”

“...Can I call you Junk-O?” Bond asked while smirking.

“Finally you said something- Hey! No! Don’t call me that! It sounds disgusting!”

________________________________________

Bond arrived back at the ceremony and noticed he didn’t miss anything.

Junko arrived and sat down next to her sister.

Mukuro looked at Junko and said. “So...did you do it?”

“Sshhh!” Junko shushed her sister. “Not out loud! But yeah....I did.”

“And?”

“He said he loves me as a daughter, and we can’t be together because I’m too young. And we kissed. I had to force him though, because he didn’t want to do it.”

“I told you that would happen.”

“I know you’re always right.” Junko said while she rolled her eyes. She made a glance towards Bond who was standing next to Felix and Q. “I’m gonna miss him though.”

By the time Kyosuke arrived, the press snapped photos of him, the crowd cheered for the new headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy. Kysouke got to the podium and adjusted his microphone. He then began his speech.

“Hello everyone, and welcome to the relaunch of Hope’s Peak Academy.” Kyosuke said to the crowd. “I’m happy to know that we were able to bring this school back to its former glory and run how it should’ve been decades ago. This school will make sure that everyone who attends and works here will have hope for the future. No secrets will be kept to keep the image intact, nor have anyone do any business that involves despair. I worked hard to get to this position along with my best friends Juzo Sakakura, and Chisa Yukizome. However, they weren’t the only ones who helped. Two people, named Alex Brosnan, and Michael Yates, brought excellent assistance to the three of us including the students from 77 and 78. Thank you so much everyone for being here.”

________________________________________

Hours have passed after Kyosuke gave his first speech as headmaster. At the school gates, Kyosuke stood in front of Bond and Felix. There was a black limo next to them, which was Bond and Felix’s transportation.

“Well this is our goodbye.” Kyosuke pointed out.

“It was a pleasure working with you Munakata.” Bond said.

“Same here, we made a great team.” Felix said.

“We have.” Kyosuke nodded while he smiled.

“And if anything goes wrong here, don’t hesitate to contact us.” Bond told him.

“I won’t, I’ll let the both of you know if anything bad happens.” Kyosuke said. “Have a safe trip you guys.”

Both Bond and Felix gave Kyosuke a handshake and entered the black limo. Kyosuke waved goodbye at them as the limo took off, he then turned around and began his day as headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy,

________________________________________

Bond and Felix rode inside the limo. With them was Q, and M.

“So M, mind explaining why you’re here?” Bond asked her.

“You’ll find out in a bit.” M answered.

“This was a great adventure!” Q said with a smile.

“It sure was.” Felix said.

“Yes, I agree. And this was the silliest, craziest, most ridiculous mission I have ever been in during my entire 00 agent career. I thought kitesurfing a tsunami was bizarre.” Bond said, remembering a past mission he did prior to this one.

“You kitesurfed a tsunami?” Felix asked him.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna talk about it.” Bond replied.

Q chuckled as he drank a cup of water.

“Well I have something to talk about.” M said.

“What is it?” Bond questioned.

M looked at Bond. “You want to know why I’m here?”

“I am curious.” Bond answered.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Why did you make out with an eighteen-year-old girl whose name is Junko Enoshima?” M questioned Bond with a serious look.

Q spat out his drink at M, getting her all wet. He looked at Bond with a shocked and disgust look on his face. “You did **WHAT!?!?!?** ” He asked while yelling.

“I can explain.” Bond said.

“Oh you better explain!” Q shouted.

“Q!” M said his name out loud with a pissed off look on her face.

Q noticed what he did to her. “I’m so sorry M.” He said to her.

Felix looked at Bond with a smile. “You’re in _big trouble_.” He said. He then looked at Q. “Both of you.” He started to laugh at what was happening.

“Oh Sylvia save me.” Bond muttered while he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

**THE END of Ultimate SPECTRE**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT! IT’S ALL OVER NOW YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!
> 
> Wow, this was a long journey wasn’t it? To me it was. I want to thank those who read the story all the way through as well as giving it kudos, comments, and a bookmark.
> 
> Yeah, Bond and Junko kissing was really weird, but he didn’t kiss anyone in the story, so he had to kiss someone.
> 
> Now.....how the hell did I come up with an idea like this? After watching Juzo and Chisa’s conversation at the end of Despair Arc 3, I asked myself “I wonder what would happen if they had James Bond working with them on their investigation.”
> 
> And that’s what made me write this story. Been writing this for a year since April 2018, and was finished around March 2019. Glad I was able to finish this. I remember when I started writing this, it was just awful. Misspells, bad grammar, wrong use of words.......oh god! There might be more mistakes, so I gonna go find them soon. I wasn’t using Grammarly at first, and I really wished I did. Checking all of the mistakes I made got me in despair. Plus I had no beta reader to read my chapters.
> 
> I think that’s all I have to say here. So again, thanks to those who read, and goodbye.


End file.
